


Deithwen an Gwenbleidd

by Glossamyre



Series: Tomorrow is a new day [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage and domination at times, Explicit Sex, HEA, Kitsune, M/M, Nilfgaard, Vampires, War, Witcher - Freeform, ard faeinn, comfort/hurt, male relationship, post Witcher 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 325,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre
Summary: With the Progress over Emhyr and Geralt have come to The City of Golden Towers but it’s no smooth sailing as they settle into palace life.  Before long a gathering storm is on the horizon and Geralt and Emhyr must throw everything they have and everything they are to keep their beloved daughter safe from its sickening fury.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finally started the sequel to Ard Faeinn. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta KatastropheKerz, she’s awesome!!!  
> And if you like the yakuza games she’s writing her own story involving Majima. Go check her out :)

The City of Golden Towers was a sight to end all sights, and in the 80 odd years since Geralt had last been this far South it had changed considerably. 

It was bigger for one thing, the city now built up around the great walls that had once encircled the largest city known to mankind on the Continent. Those walls he could see had been moved, they were also taller, thicker and wider. From a purely professional point of view... he pitied the poor army laying siege to those walls. They bristled with siege weapons.

He saw the massive aqueducts carrying fresh water to the masses, the port where what looked like a whole fleet of ships lay waiting to dock and be unloaded. The Island town of Deinwareth the Elven settlement that still stood after all this time, a testament to the cooperation of the two races in Nilfgaard's founding. And the towers, all near a thousand of them, loomed over the city, pointed tips glinting golden in the summer sun.

But above it all perched on a hilltop that overlooked the city was the Golden Palace of the Great Sun, a massive structure that transcended everything. Even at the distance he was he could see that the eleven story structure with its towers and bells was opulence given form.

And according to Emhyr it was home.

Bloody hell he was going to be living in a fucking palace.

Gods, he thought, almost in a daze, a place where everyone knew everyone’s business and where intrigue and manipulation abounded.

He was so going to fuck this up. He wasn’t a politician, couldn’t stand court intrigues and that bloody awful Game they all liked to play.

Why the fuck was he even here, he thought grimly as Roach clipped along at a steady trot, half a length behind Emhyr on his right, ard’Enthiel in the same position to Emhyr's left. 

He almost sighed and focused on Emhyr, that was why he was here he reminded himself. Emhyr was why here was here.  
He took a calming breath and let it out, he was here at the culmination of a journey, he had a job to do. Protect the Emperor.

With that thought in mind he focused and tried to get his mind off what everything meant and back on to his work.  
He had been warned that with Emhyr coming home after almost three years away there would be an assassination attempt. Apparently there always was.  
He kept his eyes peeled as the procession moved out from the pass and towards the city, the black and gold pennants flying in the wind as almost a thousand men at arms, soldiers of the Impera Brigade marched towards the city.

In the center of it all surrounded by his personal guard, was the Emperor. He sat upon Infinite dressed in his black and gold armour, a light summer cloak on purely for decoration, it moved in the wind fanning out behind him as they rode. Emhyr was crowned and coiffed, regal in the sun warming up the summer day.

And the days were bloody hot, he wasn’t used to the climate being so warm yet here in Nilfgaard he had immediately noticed how different it was. Hot days and balmy humid nights, Loc Grim had been an eye opener on why Nilfgaardian's preferred such open architecture and water features, it kept the place cooler.

It took the meandering procession nearly half an hour to come to the edge of the city, yet people were lining up along the road under trees and awnings to cheer the Emperor through. He had gotten used to it in past few months once they had hit the Southern States. Starting with Toussaint there had been a marked difference to the Grand Procession, the crowds were actually delighted to see Emhyr.

He’d been curious about it and asked Lanfare one evening, Lanfare had smiled, “Emhyr has a formidable reputation in the North, he is a conqueror and has wrested the Nordling Kingdom's under his banner, he is seen to be cruel and unyielding like the blade he wields. However here in the South his leadership has brought prosperity and order to the regions. His reforms have seen the common folk receive state healthcare and rudimentary education as part of their taxes. They also have access to the Great Sun, the temple is not only funded by donations but by the state as well, it has given the people hope and succour when needed the most. I wouldn’t go so far as to say that he is universally loved, war and conqueror sow much pain in the populace but he is respected and admired.” 

Geralt had walked away from that conversation a little bit bewildered, he had assumed what he had seen of Emhyr's governance in Novigrad had been the exception given the situation with the church. Obviously not.  
And even more obvious was just how much more enlightened Nilfgaard was compared to the North.

He looked at Emhyr as they moved through the wide clean streets full of cheering people, he was as relaxed as he had seen him through a procession and waving every now and then.

He shrugged and went back to looking for problems. 

As Lanfare had said, he wasn’t universally loved and he had many enemies.

As the came to the crenelated city walls he was once again impressed with their breadth and the sheer size of them, they dwarfed anything he had seen in the North. 

The noise when they went through the gates was almost deafening, and Geralt couldn’t help the wince, his sensitive ears almost ringing with the volume.  
Black and gold confetti flew through the air, along with streamers and banners, it was chaotic and he was thankful that the shields that surrounded Emhyr were at full power, he was finding this all very distracting.

And he was going to tell ard’Enthiel that guarding Emhyr in this sort of chaos was maddening and next to impossible. How the hell was he supposed to be able to see potential threats?

He growled under his breath as the Procession came to a crawl, this was going to take a while he realised.

It had taken more than four hours to get to the inner ring, the walls that were the beginning of the Palace complex, three hours of contracted misery really, thought Geralt with a huff.

His ears hurt, his eyes hurt and his back was actually twinging, it seemed travelling in a carriage for most of the day hadn’t done his seat on a horse any good.

He did however breath a sigh of relief as the noise was dampened now, the streets not lined with cheering crowds but soldiers at parade.

And they moved quicker too now, divesting themselves of at least half the men that had traveled through the city with them. However the Palace complex was the governing seat of the Empire, and it was incredibly large. Apparently running an Empire this large meant that the Division's needed space to work and store their important papers.

He was resolved to keep Takara as far away from any of these buildings as much as possible, she would disappear for hours if she was ever let loose.

They were coming up to the entrance of the Palace, and he was trying to focus on his duty and not gape like a country bumpkin. While he wasn’t gaping he couldn’t help but marvel at the impressive architecture as they came into the main courtyard of the Palace, and even that was massive.

The Palace proper was built from a warm granite and marble, large carved columns holding up tiled roofs, with covered walkways between the outbuildings. The Palace itself soared in majestic and elegant lines high above them, and he didn’t even bother counting the large windows that graced the building, many of which were pulled open to let the air and breeze in. The amount of light that must be in the building would put any of the Northern Castles and Palaces to shame.

They clipped at a trot towards the stone staircase that went up to a set of inlaid golden doors adorned with the Sun of Nilfgaard.

They apparently took six men to open or close, looking at the size of them Geralt believed it, but waiting at the top of the stairs with nobles surrounding her, was Ciri.

And she was as beautiful as ever he thought, pride and love in his heart.  
She was dressed in a black and gold dress, her white hair adorned with the crown of her office, and the sceptre of the Emperor in her hand, obviously ready to hand that power and responsibility back to her father. Just behind her to her right stood Morvran, the wedding was going ahead so it wasn’t a surprise to see him behind her.

He watched closely as Emhyr dismounted and started up the flight of stairs, Geralt close behind, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the mage that accompanied them drop the shields around the Emperor, a bit prematurely he thought, just as his keen ears picked up the whistle of a bolt.

He didn’t look, he didn’t even think, he acted purely on instinct with his heart in his mouth as he lunged up the two stairs that separated him from Emhyr.

He caught him around the waist and pulled him sideways, reaching out to catch the bolt with his other hand, he missed and cursed up a storm as it went through his palm.

That fucking hurt he thought, as he heard ard’Enthiel yelling orders for Emhyr's personal guard to protect the Emperor.

Emhyr kept low, he knew what to do, had drilled with Geralt so they both knew how to move with each other as the guards closed ranks, their shields coming out to form a barrier, but nothing was going to get past the silver green shield that had suddenly sprung up around them.  
Ciri’s strident voice echoed over the courtyard.

“Bring me that mage and find me the assassin, NOW.”

Well, Geralt thought as he all but hauled his lover up the stairs using his own body as a shield, not really caring about anything other than getting Emhyr under the cover of a building, they had been right about an assassination attempt.

  
Emhyr took it all in stride, it wasn’t the first attempt on his life, although it was the first in 2 years.

Ciri had rooted out the last coup that had started with an attempt in Novigrad, his spies had reported she had been most thorough and effective in her quest to find the traitors.

It almost wasn’t a homecoming without a good assassination attempt, he thought ruefully as Geralt all but carried him up the stairs and into the Palace.

He could sense the single minded purpose behind Geralt's movements and let his lover do what he needed to do.  
When they were standing in the Palace, in what was known as the Grand Receiving Room, Geralt stopped. 

“I’m not hurt Geralt,” he murmured, trying to let him know he was safe. He heard the slight growl of an angry wolf as said wolf let him go and came to stand behind Emhyr, his ever permanent shadow.

He could still hear Ciri barking out the same orders he would be, in the same tone of voice actually, so he let her continue, watching her in action was a revelation. 

Her emerald green eyes had a faint shine to them and her shields were up and cracking with power.

And while everyone snapped to attention, including the Senate members who had come to greet him, he couldn’t help but feel proud at her. She was magnificent.

And she was ready to rule, but from their conversations he knew she didn’t think she was. It was now his job to show her she was ready.

As the palace was made secure, she dropped the shields she was holding and her eyes returned to normal, she then turned to him and held out his sceptre. “I don’t want this anymore.”

“You’re more than ready for it,” he murmured to her as he took it, but she shook her head.

“Not quite yet.”

Emhyr wanted to sigh, she was as stubborn as he was.

“Very well Princess Cirilla, I will leave this matter in your capable hands.”  
As she bowed to him and left, her aids with her, she was still giving orders. He knew his safety was in the best of hands if Ciri was hunting down an assassin, besides an assassination in the Palace complex was rare, there were too many wards and shields that helped pinpoint an assassin to be able to get away cleanly.  
The other nobles were jostling to try and get his attention and Emhyr thought hard, he didn’t want to play their game.

So he wasn’t going to. 

He looked at Geralt who was standing behind him, arms behind his back with a paleness and a tightness to his mouth that spoke to Emhyr of pain.

“Geralt?” He asked calmly knowing something was wrong.

Geralt grimaced and brought out his hand, Emhyr felt his stomach drop, there was a bolt sticking out of Geralt hand, blood slowly dripping down the shaft. 

He stared at it for all of a few seconds and then his voice clipped out, “Find me my healer and send him to my quarters, Geralt come let's have that seen to.”

With that he ignored the senate members and others gathered, taking his lover far from the circus that was the Golden Court of Nilfgaard and to the sanctuary of his wing.

———

“You can’t blame me for this one Lanfare,” Geralt teased as the healer inspected the cut off in the shaft he had just made, making sure there were no splinters.

Geralt had been escorted by Emhyr into the Imperial wing so fast that he hadn’t really taken much in. What he had taken in when he found himself sitting in a chair in the bedroom that was that Emhyr's Quarters were palatial, luxurious and lavish. And that bed held a damn lot of promise.

The thing was so big that Geralt was positive a fiend could sleep on it comfortably. No wonder Emhyr had fallen out of Geralt's bed at Corvo Bianco several times.

“Can’t I?” Replied Lanfare mildly to Geralt’s teasing.

“Nope.” 

“Then you really don’t know me, you’re meant to catch an arrow not let it go through your hand.”

They both heard the slight growl come from a grumpy Emperor who was pacing near them.

“I have no idea why you even tried to catch it,” snapped Emhyr.

“Because I didn’t actually know the angle it was coming in from, I heard it not saw it. So I reached out to make sure it wasn’t going to strike anyone else.” Geralt grumbled back and then cursed in several languages as Lanfare, with no warning what so ever, pulled the bolt from his hand.

“Fuck Lanfare, a little warning next time,” he managed to say at the end of his impressive cursing streak.

“I didn’t want you to tense up, it would be more painful then.” 

“It was painful then as well,” he snapped growling as Lanfare applied more pressure to the wound.

Lanfare ignored him,“I will be able to stop the bleeding but your hand will have to have several healing sessions over the next five days before it's fully healed. Or you can let your mutations heal it. Which do you prefer?”

Geralt thought about it, knowing that a wound like this would heal in about 2 weeks, “The healing sessions,” he said, and felt the warmth of magic in his hand as Lanfare started healing it.  
He let the elf concentrate and turned his attention to his clearly irate lover.

“Soooo, what else is on for today?”

Emhyr just stared at him, “You were just shot in the hand and you want to know what the days plans entail? You’re no longer my bodyguard until that injury heals.”

“Yes but I’m not sitting here on my ass doing bug all, you leave, I hunt you down.”

Emhyr narrowed his eyes at Geralt, Geralt tried for a winning smile, Emhyr narrowed his eyes further and folded his arms across his chest.

“And if I chain you to the bed?” Geralt opened his mouth to answer, not quite believing he was about to be chained to the bed in less than an hour of being in Emhyr's quarters.

“No chaining, I want his hand down and nothing binding his wrist until his hands healed.”

Saved by the healer, Geralt's grin turned into a victory smirk, which was quickly wiped off his face with Lanfare's next order.

“And no sex for the next two days.”

Huh? Thought Geralt as he blinked in surprise, he did not just say that? “It's my hand that’s injured, not my cock,” he growled turning his amber eyes on Lanfare, who was wrapping a bandage around the poultice on his hand.

“I am well aware of what's injured Geralt, but you’re still not having sex, I want this to remain on, I don’t want you to undo the work that I’ve just done and if I have to act as a bloody chaperone again I will.”

“Do you take pleasure in cockblocking me,” 

“It will be as you have ordered Lanfare,” replied Emhyr, “Geralt will attend me, and we have the return Banquet to attend this evening. I’ll keep him out of mischief.”

Lanfare nodded and gathered his things, placing the bloody rags and the bolt into another bag. And then with a slight bow to Emhyr, walked out of the bedroom, leaving Emhyr and Geralt alone.

Geralt scowled, “All you’ve done for the last 2 weeks is talk about that bed, and now we can’t do anything in it?”

“Oh yes, I assure you beloved there is something we can be doing in it.”

Geralt perked up, “Oh yeah?” He tried to purr back, all for circumventing Lanfare's order.  
“Sleep.” 

Well if that wasn’t a let down, he thought sarcastically, Emhyr laughed, “Such a grumpy little witcher,” he teased, uncrossing his arms and moving over to the chair Geralt was still sitting in. He kissed him on the cheek and then held out a hand, “Come beloved, let me show you this wing of the palace. Then you will accompany me to a gathering that I really must attend to.”

Geralt sighed and took Emhyr's hand, standing as he did, “Alright, show me your home.”

Emhyr smiled, and then gestured to the room, “This is the bedroom.”

Geralt rolled his eyes at him and Emhyr chuckled, then started telling him the features of the room.

The marble tiled floors, the rugs from Zerrikania, the large black velvet drapes pulled back from massive windows that lead onto a balcony overlooking a lush and colourful garden. He took Geralt through to a bathing chamber that put the one in Novigrad to shame, Emhyr had three pools to choose from, but he was certain there was an order to it, gauzy curtains blew out from open windows and he was impressed at the sheer decadence in front of him. Emhyr pointed out features that he was obviously proud of then moved on back to the door, bypassing another 2 doors that Geralt assumed was a servants entry and maybe storage.

No wonder Emhyr liked to bathe so damn much.

The dressing room was massive, with so much clothing that Geralt had no idea how Emhyr could wear it all, much of it was in his customary black but some was in other colours. 

He was pretty sure that he was in the heart of Mererid's domain as Emhyr pointed out where the Crown Jewels were kept, any transgression met with rigid disapproval.

Emhyr led him through a tall corridor and pointed out an opulent dining room with a table that could comfortably seat twelve, all in black wood from the Nazairi forests with gold upholstery.

Geralt was beginning to think black and gold was a theme. 

He couldn’t help but marvel at the carpentry of the sandalwood screens that divided sections of the rooms and gave off a pleasant aroma. He saw the recreation room set up for card games and other types of strategy games, he could see himself in that room. Then he was lead to a huge lounge room with upholstered chairs and divans, love seats and cushions all scattered round a fireplace that he was sure he could stand in.

“And the final room,” said Emhyr as he opened another door, it was a library and study, “This is where I work when I am not in my study in the Governance wing of the Palace.”

It was beautifully appointed, the books of the very highest quality and Geralt could see that they were of varying subjects, Emhyr like Geralt was a prodigious reader. Unlike Geralt however his time was not often his own. 

The desk itself was large, the carvings ornate and it was well worn, that desk held the weight of an Empire, he thought.

“Don’t let Takara in here, you may find some of your books missing.”

Emhyr chuckled, “Duly warned,” he said easily, “The rest of the wing has the Empresses quarters, which belong to Ciri and several guest rooms for important guests of state, I may just set one aside for Takara so she has one of her own when visiting.”

That touched Geralt deeply and he couldn’t help but lean in and give Emhyr a kiss, Emhyr kept it light and sweet, a gentle melding of lips.

“Not to cut it short,” Emhyr said, slightly husky, “But I have a greeting to get to.”

“I’m going to be bored out of my brain aren’t I?”

“More than likely,” chuckled Emhyr.

—————

Geralt sat at the table just down from the head table where Emhyr and most of the more important nobles sat with him, he was relegated to a table that held the not so important people, but don’t tell them that they’re not important.

They all believed they were more important than anyone else.

It was giving him a headache to go with his aching hand. He was dressed in another of those long light surcoats that came to his knees, it was silk not arachnophore silk and it was in black and green, he wore it with leather pants and knee high boots. It was comfortable and cool as while it was long sleeved he didn’t need to wear anything under it. In a fact Mererid had sneered and said it would destroy the line of his dress.

And he was still loving that cane.

The greeting with Emhyr's personal council hadn’t been as boring as he had expected, he had become entrenched in a conversation with Field Marshal var Orden, the military man he had met back in Novigrad. The man had been singing the Witchers praises, most happy at the progress in the training the Empires soldiers were receiving in monster slaying. Geralt knew that there were 8 witchers in total who were working on training forms and drills for the military, he had thought he would be helping them but being the Emperors lover and bodyguard gave him enough problems. Which was the reason Eskel had been sent on ahead of the progress.

Var Orden has been thrilled that there were fewer casualties in the southern divisions in the last year, he had also wanted Geralt to pass on his personal thanks to, ‘that dear Lady Ayakashi’. The books she had sent had been most informative and were part of the lessons that all new officers received by Balik of the Bear school. 

Geralt had resolved to track down Balik when he could, he hadn’t seen the old Witcher in several decades. The talk had been informative and interesting.

Geralt picked up the new glass of wine that had been set in front of him a little while ago, thankful that his right hand wasn’t the one injured, and went to take a sip. The scent of hemlock and wolvesbane hit his nose and he paused then placed the glass to his lips and pretended to take a sip.

Someone was trying to poison him, the idea was so completely out of touch with what a Witcher was that all he wanted to do was collapse into a ball and laugh.

Long and loudly.

He glanced at everyone else’s glasses and noticed that most were refilled or still being drunk, the amount in his glass hadn’t been small and the virility of the poison meant that vomiting, hallucinations and confusion would be showing up in about ten minutes from ingestion. Since no one was showing signs Geralt knew his glass was the only one poisoned.

First Emhyr's assassination attempt and now one for him. He had no idea who he’d pissed off but someone obviously objected to his presence. Ahhh, he thought, there might be a reason - he had just foiled an assassination attempt.

“How is the wine Master Witcher?” he looked at the Baroness that had asked him the question, she was nice he thought, had included him in the conversations and had asked him several questions about his craft. 

She seemed interested. And she liked her wine.

“Its a good drop,” he rasped.

“Her Imperial Highness is partial to that particular red and it's hard to get hold of now, I was very happy to see it on the table when we arrived for dinner.” The first set of courses had come and gone with some of the most incredible foods he had ever seen.

“I know,” he replied, “I sent her Highness a crate of it when the harvest came in and the first batch of wine was produced. I own the winery.”

“Oh, well isn’t that interesting.” another of the nobles, a Lord this time gushed, “I was just saying to my wife that we would have to order a crate or two when the next harvest is released.” He leant forward trying to get a good look at Geralt, nosy bastard, he thought as the man kept looking between his hand and his eyes.

“I thank you for your patronage.” He said, trying to be polite when all he wanted to do was grab the bottle and hide behind one of the intricate tapestries lining the wall.

A gong sounded and he frowned, not knowing what it meant, but his table mates obviously did as they started whispering to each other, everyone at every table was whispering to each other.

“Yes, most suitable Baroness var Ornah.”

Well whatever agreement had been brokered had been done, he thought as he picked up his water to drink.

“Sir Geralt, it's decided, you will address the Emperor when it's our tables turn.”

Say what now? He thought with a blink just as a Lord stood up from the last table in the room and launched into a flowery speech about the Glory of the Emperor. It was an impressive ass kissing speech he’d give him that, and saluted the Emperor and the Empire at the end with his wine. And the same thing happened again and again.

Oh for fucks sake, he thought with horror as they came to his table, they were expecting him to get up and say something about the Emperor's return.

Oh he was trying to stay _out_ of trouble, but trouble it seemed was all about finding him.

He stood up, and with his enhanced vision got to see Emhyr’s surprise before it was quickly masked, Ciri on the other hand didn’t bother to mask her amusement. That child would be the death of him one day.

He took a deep breath and thought fast, what to say? What to do?

What the hell would Takara say? he thought, thinking back to how noble she was, she was an Empress and she had taught him much. And then he knew, he wouldn’t lie, he would tell what he had seen.

“Your Imperial Majesty, Your Imperial Highness, Genteel Lords and Ladies of the Court. I have seen the devastation of war too many times to recall in the century I’ve lived,” he saw everyone’s shock at his age but continued on, “I wouldn’t rightly call war glory, however I have seen what Nilfgaard can give the people of the North and with the events in Novigrad I have seen the populace start the journey of thriving under the leadership of an Emperor who cares for the wellbeing of the people. I have seen the towns and cities that have thrived here in the South and wonder at all that Nilfgaard is willing to give. I consider that glorious, and I truly believe that in time, the North will thrive as well as the South. The Emperor has started the Northern Realm on that journey and he has done so with blood and war but he has tempered that with relief and a reason to live under a guidance that cares. That is what we witchers of the School of the Wolf strive to see in the people that we fight for, that the lives we save have a reason to live and thrive. In time a united Empire will flourish and it started here in this era. That is Glorious.”

He reached out and picked up his glass and raised it. “To the future of the Empire, both North and South”. He drank to the toast, tasting the wine and the poison. As he did he couldn’t help but close his eyes as he felt his body respond to the poisons in it, his table mates gasped as his veins darkened and he braced himself as he felt the mutations kick in.

He opened his eyes, well aware that the night-shine would make them glitter in the light, he swept his gaze over the gathered nobles, most now coming to realise something was wrong.

“And to whoever poisoned my wine with hemlock and wolvesbane, you can’t kill a Witcher with poison. Try something else next time.”

—————

  
“I cannot believe you willingly drank that and then challenged an assassin to try again, of all the stupid things to say Geralt, _that tops it all_.”

Emhyr was in a furious fine form and Geralt was coping with a lecture that put anything Vesemir had growled at him to shame.

He was thankful that Emhyr had tossed out the servants with a barked out order to ‘leave’ so this particular embarrassment was private.

“I’ll admit it probably wasn’t my best idea,” he tried, and got a scathing look in return.  
“

Whatever gave you that impression?” Emhyr said with such sweet sarcasm that Geralt blinked, he’d never heard that tone before, he opened his mouth intending to shoot him down, but paused.

He got it.

Emhyr was scared for him and didn’t know how to respond to that fear. It was like that time in Novigrad when Emhyr reacted with polite disdain to him being allowed on light duties. Geralt admitted to himself that Emhyr's response to his lover being poisoned was to order a massive investigation, and he had never seen so many people jump to Emhyr's furious orders. He’d also said in front of everyone that he wanted an answer on his desk by morning or heads would roll. Geralt was pretty sure he meant literally too.

“You’re right, it was an idiotic move, I should have thought about it more and not challenged the assassin to get more creative.” He saw Emhyr's shoulders sag a little and Geralt suddenly saw it more clearly, Emhyr was tired. The weight of an Empire was clearly a heavy burden, and he had just added to it.

Emhyr had taken off his crown and chain of office, and removed his outer tunic. He walked the few reps to where Geralt was seated on a divan in the dressing room to reach out and touch Geralt's cheek.

“This place is filled with danger and most you will not see coming for you, it's not a front on assault Geralt, it’s a subtle danger from any angle.” And then Emhyr gave a rough chuckle, “Although I have to admit, you drinking the poison and then declaring to my entire court that it does nothing to a Witcher was certainly shocking. They didn’t quite know what to say or do.”

“So it's just the challenge to an assassin you object to?” He asked tentatively.

“Don’t be dense, I object to all of it, but the horror on everyone’s faces as you changed in front of them in hindsight is amusing. It’s not often my court shares its collective shock.”

Emhyr sighed and Geralt reached out a hand took hold of Emhyr's and then tugged him down into his lap. And then held him. Emhyr was stiff at first, Geralt had never actually pulled him into his lap just to cuddle, but then he relaxed leaning into Geralt and put a hand over Geralt's heart.

Obviously feeling the slow methodical beat.

Geralt put his hand over Emhyr's, “I’ll try better,” he swore.

Emhyr just smiled, “Don’t make promises you're going to find difficult to keep beloved. You are you, I don’t want you to play the game of courts, you are so far above its petty nasty nature. I’ll try to temper my response.”

Geralt grinned, “Don’t make promises you cannot keep my heart,” he teased back.

Emhyr snorted.

“I’ll be on my guard Emhyr, there's nothing that can creep up on me easily, and I would see an ambush before most would.”

Emhyr was silent for a minute and then made a declaration so softly that Geralt strained to hear it. One that both thrilled Geralt and alarmed him, “I would bathe these halls of marble and gold in blood and fire if you were killed.”

Geralt squeezed Emhyr's hand to let him know he had heard, and resolved himself to never let Emhyr keep that promise.

——————

Takara Ayakashi scented the air and grimaced, so much, too much she thought as she stood upon the newly restored parapet of the Keeps rooftop.

The ringing of hammers, the rasp of the saw, the sound of metal striking stone. There were days when it was too much, today was such a day. She heard the footfalls on the steps leading up to the roof, the sound and tread familiar, the Master Stonemason was coming to deliver his bi-weekly report on their progress. It had been almost two years since they had started, and work had progressed fast, particularly when she had roped in the local mountain trolls for assistance.

The negotiations hadn’t been elegant, it had consisted of her grabbing the Troll Patriarch, picking him up by the throat and telling him she would cook him in his own cook pot if he didn’t stop harassing the workers.

He said his clan was hungry, she could relate, clan was important and food had become scarce since the workers had scared off a good portion of the game with all their infernal noise.

They had made a deal, she would see them fed, if they assisted with the build.

She was impressed with the foreman and the stone masons from Nilfgaard, they had taken it in stride as they utilised trolls on a regular basis across the Empire so they knew just how to manage them. The work pace had almost doubled as the trolls did the heavy workload, freeing up more masons to do the stonework. 

“Master Hadrian, good morning,” she said as the middle aged human came out the door, she turned to watch the black haired human as he walked over to her and bowed, she wasn’t used to the humans bowing to her, wasn’t sure if she liked it but when she had queried it she had been told that she was a Lady and polite society dictated the manners. Polite society was annoying she decided.

“Lady Ayakashi, I hope you are well.” He said as he unrolled the maps he carried on the large wooden table that was placed up here for this exact purpose, placing the little weights down on the corners.

“I am, winter is almost here, are you and your men staying this year or will you put down your tools?” They had left last winter and so had she, coming back in the autumn to find that they had completed more work than she had assumed was possible.

Humans could surprise her still.

“We’re staying, the main keep is complete except for the walls, your suggestion of staying within the old witcher rooms that are part of the mountain was discussed with the company directors and we believe that by wintering here we can work on the wooden fixings for the outlying buildings, the bastion and the watchtower. On good days we can work on the walls.”

“Winter here is cold Master Hadrian, ensure that your men are adequately clothed. The lake won’t take long to fully ice over once winter hits and the air is sharp with frozen water. Thats how cold it gets.”

“I will, I’ve already ordered the winter gear, thank you by the way, the two large bucks you brought down yesterday were well received by the men.”

“A pleasure, now show me what you need done.”

He pointed out in the blue prints what had been completed that week and she smiled, the entirely of the Keep of Kaer Morhen was restored, only the walls remained. She had been there when they had finally cleared the rubble from the basements and had seen for the first time in 75 years the large in ground heated bathing chambers, the chambers were elven and had been kept as they were. The Nilfgaardians had been very excited to see it, they liked to bathe and they liked the history that they saw.

“We need to dismantle that wooden gauntlet,” he was saying as he pointed out a spot on the wall and she winced.

She extended her hand and stretched out one claw, ignoring the fiery pain that lanced along her arm from the injury sustained during winter, she tapped the plans and hid a growl as her claw pierced the paper as she did, she sighed.

“Please ensure that it's not damaged and it needs to be placed back as it was.”

She pulled back and tucked her hands in to her sleeves and then looked out over to the gauntlet, she was not ready to let that much go.

He hesitated then nodded, “We have new workers coming in today so I’ll have them remove it under Daven’s watch.”

“Are they aware that I am not human?”

“Yes my Lady, they are. After the first lot we took on we haven’t made that mistake.”

“No you haven’t.” The first group of workers had taken one look at her and all but ran for the hills. She didn’t blame them, she had returned bloodied and dragging a great white bear carcass by its neck. By the time that they had been rounded up several had died, one by running off a precipice, two by a water hag. She had killed the hag, but the other men had been so shaken she had asked if they could be returned and new workers gathered. It had been done.

“Well then Master Hadrian, I’ll leave it in your capable hands,” he bowed to her, gathered his blueprints and quickly left.

Takara turned back to survey the land, she missed the days when the strike of steel on silver rang through the crisp air as Witcher’s practiced their craft, the days when she would be challenged to give them a ‘bit of a workout’.

The days when the library had been used as Witcher's would bring her texts, maps and journals and tell her how they came about them, how they studied the reports and came together to discuss tactics on various monsters. 

Now the air sounded with the discordant strike of steel on stone. She didn’t like it, but as she looked over the newly roofed sections of the keeps, the inner buildings now rebuilt, she was happy with what she saw.

As she looked out at the valley she removed her injured hand and massaged it, the pain along the nerves flared to life as she did and she allowed herself to grimace. The fight with that creature had been one of the most brutal fights of her life. Considering that Youkai were vicious fighters and she had fought wars with creatures that made the true nightmares of this world seem tame in comparison was something she couldn’t deny, she had won, barely.

She looked at her hand, it was perfect, the bone an muscles had grown back perfectly, the nerves however were taking their time.

It was healing, slowly.

Time was what was needed to heal, she dropped her hand resolved to let it heal in its own time. 

She jumped up onto the parapet, crouching down as she watched the small group of about 15 workers being brought in. Then she leapt, jumping down from balcony to balcony, wall to wall, she landed in her clean swept and cobbled courtyard just as the inner gate was opened.

She let the men have a good look at her and then jumped into her tree, settling herself within the branches of the old oak that had stood for centuries. She pulled a book from her sleeve and started to read.

As the new contingent of workers walked by a scent caught her off-guard and she felt her hackles rise, it was a conscious effort of willpower to make sure her power didn’t rise with it.

Takara scented the air, the stench of unwashed bodies, hope, fear and there - hatred bordering on rage and underneath that a human scent she was familiar with.

She looked at the older man that it all emanated from, he was in his 40’s, his brown hair dirty and unkempt, steel grey at the temples, his brown eyes looked at her hatred in his gaze and his beard was as unkempt as his hair. She leapt down from the tree landing in front of the one who had her attention.

“Why are you here?” she asked, her voice a slight snarl, Hadrian and Draven frowned, she had never asked the new workers anything, preferring not to engage with them until they were used to her and the stench of fear was not so prevalent.

“Just makin me livin'.” the man said, his voice masculine but the accent was false.

“It's is quite a step down from the opulence you were once used too,” she replied, her tone falsely sweet. The man froze, the hatred in his eyes giving way to fear. He knew she knew who he was now.

“Don’t rightly knows what you mean,” he croaked sweat beading his brow, stepping back, the scent of terror and anger now mixed with the scent of him, he looked left and right searching for an escape. There was none to be had, he had come into her domain and she would hunt him down like a rabid dog if she must.

“Oh but you do,” she all but purred, her right hand flashing out and gripping the man along his lice ridden jaw. “You didn’t answer my question, I asked why are you here? This is a long way from the Temple of Eternal Fire High Priest Farziel Creivhon”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Katastrophekerz

Chapter 2

Geralt sat where he’d been pointed to, a chair – and a comfortable one at that – that was situated near Emhyr's desk, in a study that had all but blown his mind when he had seen it.

The room was bigger than some great halls he had seen, with towering columns that supported an arched ceiling, one side was nothing but arched windows and several doors opening onto a balcony. 

The other side had bookshelves that almost reached the ceiling and needed a specialised ladder to reach.

Emhyr's desk was almost double the size of the one in Novigrad, and it sat at the end of the room, in front of a large window that was in the shape of Nilfgaard's Sun. 

Several other desks were scattered through the room, one of which was Ciri’s, he realised when she had sailed into the room minutes after he had sat down. A large ornate table was in the center of the room and currently supported a large map of the Empire. A familiar box sat on top of it, the Karakuri box that Takara had given Emhyr.

There were also several areas set up that were more comfortable lounging areas with chairs and divans, areas set away from the main focal area of the office. And Geralt knew the moment he had sat down and seen aids and attendants bustle about like busy little bees, this was the heart of the Empire itself.

This was where the Emperor ruled with an iron fist tempered in velvet and silk. He was impressed.

Several men and one woman stood before Emhyr's desk, hands filled with papers and reports, one was speaking.

“He confessed under truthful torture early this morning Sire.” Emhyr had just stared at the report with no expression whatsoever.

“Have him brought before me durning court this afternoon, I will declare his punishment then. You are certain he acted alone and there will be no more attempts from others on Sir Geralt's life?”

Geralt's ears pricked, they were talking about the assassination attempt on him.

“Yes Sire, it was a poorly played out response to Sir Geralt's arrival and you called of your ah - _dalliance_ with him when you left for Redania.”

Geralt suddenly realised what they meant, it had been one of Emhyr's former lovers who had tried to off him, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Not helping Geralt,” Emhyr almost growled at him.

“You have to see the funny side of it, my ex lovers have the ability to level mountains and have refrained from going after you. Yours decides to go after me not knowing a thing about Witchers. Did you have a penchant for idiots?”

“No, I had a penchant for those who knew when not to test me.”

“Yeah, I test your patience all the time and I've yet to have a tour of any prison you have. Admit it, I've grown on you.”

Emhyr just swivelled his chair, the thing swung about easily, and looked at Geralt, who knew he had a smug smile gracing his lips. He contemplated blowing Emhyr a kiss for good measure but decided he’d pushed his luck enough.

“Yes, I suppose you have grown on me, like fungus, and if you want a tour of my dungeon Geralt, I’ll arrange it soon enough.”

The purr in those words made him pause, and the heavy silence from the attendants made Geralt realise there was more going on in that statement than he knew.

He broke down the sentence, and realised the words ‘my dungeon’ held a connotation from that bloody black book Lanfare had given him, his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

Emhyr had a dungeon for sexual games?

Oh fuck.

Emhyr gave him a sensual smile and turned back, “Ensure that the route that the poison was delivered into the wine is found and never utilised again. It’s the first successful poison attempt in a palace banquet in over a decade.”

The four attendants bowed and Emhyr dismissed them.

Then he beckoned Adventis over and handed him a slip of paper, Adventis took it, scanned it and then trotted over to the bookshelves and pulled out several texts, coming back to Geralt to give them to him.

Geralt was startled but took them all the same, scanning the titles as he did.‘Court etiquette: how to act in the Golden Court of Nilfgaard.’ He pursed his lips when he read the title, boring he thought.

He scanned the second one and raised his eyebrow, volume two, what’s the bet the third one was the third volume, he looked at it, damn he was good, he thought sarcastically.

“Let me guess, you didn’t like my speech?”  
“Actually your speech was well thought out, eloquent and sung the Empire's praises while delivering its truth. Well done.”

“But three books on court etiquette?” He asked drolly.

“Yes and as a student of Lady Takara I expect you will take them seriously. It was an oversight on my behalf in not getting you acquainted with them before we arrived.”  
“You want to turn me into a well heeled trophy lover?” He teased.  
“No, but I would have you see how knowing what etiquette is appropriate in certain situations is a weapon of the mind. It's all about games Geralt and keeping yourself safe.”

“Yeah but you get to order people whipped if they don’t bow correctly.” He muttered.

Emhyr ignored him and turned back to a stack of reports that needed his attention. Geralt cracked the first volume open and started reading, yep, he thought as he read the first sentence, boring.

—

Emhyr was coldly furious as he worked his way through the morning reports, he wrote his orders and vetoed several previous orders that a few senate members had made in his name. He’d follow those up with meetings in the next few day.

They wouldn’t be starting with well done and good work.

He was furious that it was due to his own misreading of a certain lover that had resulted in Geralt being targeted, it was a failure on his behalf and had placed Geralt in danger.

He hated that it was his fault.

He saw Geralt stand from the corner of his eye and watched him wander over to Ciri, he bent down and whispered something in her ear to which she immediately nodded her head.

She stood up and suddenly ordered everyone from the room, they didn’t hesitate doing as instructed and Ciri turned to Geralt and hugged him, “I’ll give you half an hour and honestly Geralt, no funny business.”

“Lanfare banned that.”

She chuckled, “Might go raise a toast to him then.”

Emhyr heard Geralt grumble, something about her being the death of him, her tinkling laugh, open and gregarious followed as she walked out the door.

Emhyr sat back in his upholstered chair, the cushion Geralt had given him after a certain night firmly planted under his backside. It helped his back from the ache that developed when he sat too long.

“Is there a particular reason you had Ciri kick everyone out?”

“Yes, we need to talk.”

“Oh?” He said flatly, he was expecting this talk, from the moment Ciradis had been named as Geralt's assassin, Geralt must be disappointed in him. That Emhyr's former lover had tried to kill Geralt.

“Yes, you can’t control another person's actions Emhyr, and I can sense and smell that you're angry. Not only at whoever this man was, but at yourself.The actions of your former lover were not your own.” Geralt came around his desk and perched on it next to him, reaching out a hand. Emhyr knew what he was after and took it in his own. The thumb rubbing his pulse point was soothing.

“My fault, I should have seen his jealousy.”

“Nope, he let you down sure, not your fault though. And I mean it Emhyr, don’t beat yourself up over this. I'm also much more understanding of how cutthroat this court is now, and I’ll take better care not to let anyone get the drop on me.”

Emhyr sighed and tugged at Geralt's hand, pulling him towards him. He kissed him with restrained passion and Geralt responded, but kept it as restrained as Emhyr was. 

Lanfare's bloody rule rearing its head, he thought sourly.

By the Great Sun he was looking forward to indulging in Geralt on a proper bed.

Geralt pulled back, “If I find out Lanfare was pulling our collective chains just for fun I'm going to geld him.”

“He wouldn’t,” Emhyr said with utter conviction, “When are you seeing him for a dressing change and healing session?”  
“He sent me a letter telling me to come to his quarters in the healers section of the Palace at eleven bells.”

Emhyr quickly did a bell check, looking over at a section near him that had a golden arrow pointing at a number, ten bells.

“I’ll have Adventis escort you there.”

“What? Think I'll get lost,” Geralt teased again.

Emhyr looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “If you know where it is by all means Witcher take yourself there, but the palace is large and it will take you about 25 minutes to get to the healers wing of the palace.”

Geralt grumbled and stood up from the desk, “Fine, Adventis can escort me. In fact how about you have someone show me everything. I won’t get lost once I’ve had a tour.”

Emhyr thought about it for a minute, the idea had merit, “I'll arrange for someone to take you on a tour tomorrow,” he already had the perfect person in mind. “I need you at the throne room by one bell for court.”

“Bodyguard?”

“Of course not, not until that hand heals, I have to pronounce judgement on Ciradis and as the injured party in this you need to be there.”

Geralt nodded his head, his eyes a little bleak but resolute, he was a very intelligent man and knew what the punishment would be.

“Now go find Lanfare and tell everyone I want them back in here.”  
“Will do, see you soon.” Geralt leant in and kissed Emhyr quickly, pulling back before he could respond, he was very tempted to push him back on the table and have his wicked way with him.

But he refrained and watched as his Witcher walked out the door, calling out that the Emperor was to be attended to and that Adventis had been ordered to escort him.

-

Lanfare was quick and efficient as always, Geralt however had the sense to ask if he had healed enough to tumble Emhyr into bed. Lanfare's response had been expected, “Of course you can tumble him into bed,” it had raised Geralt's hopes then cruelly dashed them when he continued with, “For sleep only and a cuddle, that’s always good in a relationship.”

Geralt had given him a flat look and sarcastically said “Thanks,” his nemesis had just chuckled and finished what he was doing, and then showed him out the door with strict instructions not to wet his hand.

As he walked out into the main healers wing he saw Ciri standing there, arms crossed over her chest, her long hair braided up and in a bright emerald green dress. 

She grinned at him, “Father said to take you on a tour to the Throne Room and show you the sights between here and there, we have an hour before we need to be there.”

Geralt paused, a little surprised that she was getting out of her duties, then he thought about it, mindless tasks to make her want power. He grinned back at her,

“Where’re we going brat?”

“I’m going to give you a tour of the gardens.”

“Tour away then kiddo.”

With that Ciri took him through a series of rooms and corridors, and a walkway that lead from one part of the Palace to another, she pointed out the sections as they did, the room where she was allowed to travel in with her powers, the council chambers where the councillors had their rooms and studies. As they walked, they talked and the one thing Geralt was trying to get out of her was why she wasn’t yet feeling like she was competent enough to rule. They had just reached the water gardens and had been wandering the stone paths maundering through various ponds and flowing streams filled with colourful fish and beautiful water plants, Ciri decided to sit under the branches of a swaying willow, a bench in place for rest.

Her response had been illuminating, “I know I should be ready and yes I ruled for the last twenty months, but Father was always there when I had an issue or needed help on how to negotiate with the senate, when its time, he won’t be there to lean on and that scares me.”

“He won’t be staying?”

”No, he can’t” she sighed, “For the transition of power to be effective he needs to move far enough away from me so that he can’t be accused of being a power behind the Throne.”

“Where will he go, we go?” He amended, more than curious because all he knew was that when Ciri was Empress he and Emhyr were getting married.

“There are several options, Toussaint is one, you have the estate you could both retire too,Novigrad, I could also appoint him as Grand Duke of Redania. Although as lovely as Corvo is it would need to be upgraded, the Manor would be seen as too small, your bedroom for one is tiny.”

“It’s the perfect size to sleep in,” he defended his home.

“Father fell out of bed at least three times when I was there, I heard the thumps and your laughter above his curses. I have no idea how he managed not to fall out while you and he were, well you know.”

Geralt looked at her horrified, “We didn’t touch each other while you upstairs.”

“Really?” She said sceptically.

“Yes, we waited until we were alone.”

“Explains why Father kicked us off to Beauclair two times.” She replied with a chuckle.

Geralt flushed, “I can’t believe you didn’t order a set of leathers from LaFarge.”

“I already have three and besides I try to not be as extravagant these days.”

Geralt wanted to groan, Emhyr had been quite smug when Ciri had come back that day, he had quizzed her on her purchases and she had indicated bolts of fabric and a few new dresses for Elka.No armour. Geralt had lost that bet and 7 months on he was still waiting for Emhyr to tell him what he was owed. He had honestly expected Emhyr to call it in when they reached Loc Grim, but he hadn’t.

“You can tell him what I said, maybe he would understand.” She stood up and on continued her way, taking them out of the water gardens, which Geralt was certain he was going to be enjoying quite a bit, it would be a beautiful spot to meditate in.

She walked them through a Gallery filled with portraits and museum quality elven pottery, stone carvings and hunting trophy’s. He stopped dead when he came to a royal griffin, fully stuffed and preserved, its wing reattached and the stitching along the gut wound almost invisible.

The plaque that sat at its base was dated and said that it had been brought down in fierce battle by Emperor Torres var Emreis. Geralt scoffed. “The bastard did claim my kill as his own” he muttered.

“Say what?” Ciri said puzzled, Geralt told her the story about how he had taken down the Royal Griffin after being contracted to by the local garrison commander.

She stared at the Plaque and shook her head, “Well how about that.” Then she looked up at him with a wiry grin, “We need to pick up the pace. Court is about to start and I need to take the heir’s Throne.”

Geralt nodded and together they picked up the pace. 

They arrived in one of the largest throne rooms that Geralt had seen, in fact it dwarfed the throne room in Vizima. Black marble veined in gold took the floor with a long red carpet down the centre of the room leading to the throne. Granite columns polished to a high shine were evenly spaced, each one had a pair of the Impera Brigade standing to attention, their pikes crossed together. And along each column the pennants of Nilfgaard hung.

The room was filled with light from both the large windows on the north wall and from the sky-dome in the ceiling, which held beautiful crystal chandeliers. Incense wafted up from the censers mounted on the columns, filling the room with a subtle scent that was pleasant but verging on overpowering to his sensitive nose. Above the censers were lit torches in elegant gold brackets, ornate and stunning, why they were needed when the place was filled with light he couldn’t guess at.

The room was fast filling up with nobles that took obviously coveted spots that they and they alone belonged to. Ciri walked him up to the dais and Geralt saw the Throne of the Imperators of Nilfgaard, he tried to stop the blush which he knew was creeping up along his face, he was reminded of Emhyr’s oft repeated promise to take Geralt on his throne.

In fact he had whispered just how he was going to take Geralt bent over the seat, the arm rest, on his knees before him.

The fantasies that Emhyr had shared had made him hard and aching and he felt himself respond. Nope, he thought, he was not going to crack an erection right now, and willed his body to behave.

He had to admit it wasn’t the largest throne he had seen but it was still imposing, it was tall for one, and made from Black Ebony wood, gold gilt highlighting the Golden Sun on the back of the throne, right where Emhyr’s head would have been resting. 

There was a small throne sitting on the Dias three steps down on a wide platform step,Geralt assumed it was Ciri’s.

Ciri pointed to where Mererid already stood to attention, “Stay with Mererid Geralt.” She whispered and then all but disappeared behind him in to a back door.

Geralt walked over to Mererid, “Master Mererid.”

“Sir Geralt, your hand is better?”

“Yes Lanfare is healing it, three more sessions and it should be good.”  
Mererid nodded and then stood to attention even further as a trumpet blast sounded, Geralt was certain it was a call to arms.

Ciri gracefully walked out and up the steps to the dais where a much smaller throne was seated below the Emperor’s throne and off to the right. As everyone curtsied to her, Mererid intoned “Her Imperial Highness, Crown Princess of Nilfgaard,Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rhiannon var Emreis, Queen of Cintra, Princess of Brugge and Duchess of Sodden, heiress of Inis Arn Skellig and Inis Ard Skellig and Suzerain of Attra and Abb Yarra.”

What a bloody mouthful, thought Geralt, suddenly understanding Ciri’s reluctance to take over, she had a very big responsibility.

When she stood before her throne, another blast of trumpets blasted out with a much more exultant song. Everyone sunk into a deep bow, far deeper to bended knee.

Emhyr walked out, dressed in all his imperial Glory and as Mererid intoned Emhyr’s full list of titles, Geralt loved that particularly stunning long tunic he was wearing, the one Takara had given him the cloth for.

Geralt had to remind his cock that it wasn’t getting anything and to behave for once. He was thankful that as a Witcher the mutations kept his unruly cock in check, most of the time. A little black fox darted after him and Geralt stopped the smile from spreading.

When Emhyr took his throne, another blast of trumpets obviously signalled everyone there could stand up and Geralt wanted to laughed as Coal wiggled under the throne. He was pretty certain that the fox wasn’t supposed to be here, but the thing managed to turn up where you least expected it to.

He turned his full attention back to Emhyr just as he ordered, “ _Brengen hem_ ,” and with a clang the black and gold door swung open and a young man in his late twenties was all but dragged in, he was in chains and ard’Enthiel lead the armed men, as they arrived at the throne, Fainrael bowed low and then walked up the dais and took Geralt’s usual spot behind Emhyr.

Emhyr’s look could have frozen fire it was that cold, his men man handled the handsome lanky man to his knees, as they did Ciradis looked up and Geralt realised he had seen him at the banquet, his gaze had barely left Geralt all night. He wanted to laugh, he was the complete opposite of him that it shocked him, _this_ was Emhyr’s former lover?

“Ciradis tor Etrán, you have confessed under truthful torture to the poisoning attempt on Sir Geralt of Rivia, my personal bodyguard and my lover. There is no need to plead for clemency or mercy, you will receive none. Any attack on Geralt is an attack on me, this is accepted fact and yet you tried to poison a Witcher, a laughable attempt considering they’re immune to poisons.”

Ciradis flinched at that and lowered his head, Emhyr paused, Geralt didn’t think he would air his own personal laundry out in Court and was thankful when all Emhyr did was pronounce sentence.

“You will be executed for treason and attempted murder, your beheading will take place with the next public beheading in 2 weeks time. Take him away.”

As the brigade took the man away, who had started to sob, Geralt felt sorry for the man, but he also knew that Emhyr would show no mercy, he was vicious in protecting those he considered his.

He also knew that Nilfgaards justice was swift.

He heard someone come up behind him, steady but fast tread, wearing armour and the slight clink of two swords tapping each other as the man moved. A Witcher, the scent as familiar as his own.

Eskel.

Eskel leaned in and whispered in his ear from behind, “You need to tell him that Takara is about to descend and she is not happy over something.”

Geralt blinked, he hadn’t expected Takara to descend, he hoped to the God’s that she wasn’t here about the attempted assassination. Ciradis wouldn’t last the hour.

“How long?” He hissed.

“Less than three minutes.”

Geralt turned to the Chamberlain, “Mererid, I need to talk to him, urgently.”

Mererid scowled at him but obviously saw something on his face that turned the scowl into a worried frown, he nodded his head, “Now before I call the first petitioner.”

Geralt hurried up the stairs and approached Emhyr, who looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

Geralt bowed and whispered what Eskel had just told him, Emhyr stared at him for few seconds.

“She’s coming _right_ now?” Geralt nodded at the question.

Emhyr looked about at the gathering of nobles before him, “Well this is going to be interesting,” he stated calmly.

Geralt couldn’t agree more, in fact he would consider it an understatement, thankfully the Brigade who were here had seen Takara take form through fire once before and would respond to Emhyr’s orders.

He was worried about just what had irritated the Guardian of Kaer Morhen’s Library enough that she was coming here.

—

Emhyr was a little worried, Takara usually took her human form in a new city until he told her it was okay to shift, the fact she wasn’t made him wonder at her anger.

As he waited, few minutes passed and he noticed the looks people were throwing at each other and a few that were directed at him, confusion from some, derision from others, he noted the derision.

Suddenly the wall sconces erupted into blue flame, the flame left the torches and swirled in a blue wonder into the centre of the area before the dais, he was happy to note that none of the Brigade responded as if he was being threatened.

His nobles on the other hand, some were yelling, some cursing and the ones closest to the swirling inferno backed away. All of them showed varying degrees of panic and fear.

As the flames wrapped around each other in a sudden woosh the fire exploded upwards in a blue streak that hit the dome, and there was Takara. 

She was wearing a very formal outfit, a dress that was long and flowing, her two swords at her side, in white and silver with the most incredible embroidery that he know knew she did herself.

It was a direct contrast to his own and he couldn’t help but be amused by the message, her long white hair was up with two silver sticks holding it back.

He noticed the slight red tinge to her eyes, yes he thought, she was definitely irritated about something. Her nose scrunched up and she narrowed her eyes at the incense censer, he made a note to order less incense used, he knew her nose was far more sensitive to smells and she obviously didn’t like this one.

“Lady Takara Ayakashi, Guardian of the keep of Kaer Morhen, former Empress of the Southern Lands on the World of Nivonn. Brought to this world in the first conjunction of the spheres.” Mererid intoned, a slight hitch in his voice.

Takara raised an elegant brow and flicked her gaze to his Chamberlain, he had ordered Mererid to give her those titles if she was ever introduced formally to the court. The whispers turned louder as his court reacted to her titles and the implications that they held.

He heard muffed yells from behind her and noticed people whispering and pointing to her.

She reached back and brought two of her tails about, he was surprised to see someone tied up and gagged, with an ungentle hand, claws included she griped her prisoner by the ruff of his neck and brought him to her, holding him with one hand.

“You had better not have given me fleas or the Emperor will be the very least of your concerns,” she all but snarled and shook him like a rag done, quite show of her strength. She then threw him five meters across the floor with enough force that Emhyr heard the shoulder break when he hit the ground hard.

A muffled pain filled shriek came from the dishevelled, filthy peasant. Even he could smell him now and knew that it would have been worse for Takara.

As the muffled cries of pain faded to whimpers, Takara gave him a half bow, “Your orders, Your Imperial Majesty, were to bring him before you in chains. Kicking and screaming if necessary. I can have him kicking if you desire it.” She gave him a savage, somewhat victorious look.  
He blinked, thinking back to when he would have ordered someone brought.

He smiled, coldly, cruelly and stood up, walking down the five steps of the dais.

“ _Farziel Creighvon_.” He all but purred, his deep masculine voice rang through the hall, exceedingly happy that Creighvon had finally been found. “High Priest of the now disbanded and banned Temple of the Eternal Fire, how good of you to finally come.” He looked up to Takara who had moved to the side but her focus was still on Creighvon, “Where did you find him Lady Takara?”

She held something in her hand, a leather cord, “It’s not often that prey walks into my home but considering this one did I thought I would bring him to you.”

“I thank you for it, Creighvon you and I have a lot to discuss, Commander var Krail take him to the palace dungeons.”

A man that he knew quite well and the Commander of the Impera Brigade itself detached himself from a wall and came over, a few finger flicks brought several men to him.

They weren’t gentle with Creighvon, hauling him to his feet and ignoring the broken shoulder.

Muffled yells and curses from the priest abounded as they all but dragged him from the Throne Room.

Takara walked a few steps towards him holding out the leather cord, he took it and saw it was a gold and ruby ring engraved with the mark of the Church and given only to the twelve high priests.

“Thank you –“

Takara _hissed_ , the unexpected noise startled him and his eyes flew to meet hers, they had reddened up and she was staring at him, her nose crinkled as if she was scenting something unpleasant. To his utter confusion she asked him a question.

“Emhyr var Emreis” her voice held a slight snarl that he had only heard once before, when she had been accosted by a believer of the eternal fire, “ _Why do you smell like a child of my kind?_ ”

Next chapter is done and will be up as soon as I get it back from my Beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I very pleased to announce Ard Faeinn - On Progress has fan Art😱😍😍  
> I can’t figure out how to post it on here, I will one day so follow the link to see what Haileykg has done, I think it’s sweet and absolutely gorgeous, I’m told by my beta that’s exactly how Puss Puss slept on her lap.  
> https://pin.it/dmmcqgtj3n4njx


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve put chapter 2 and 3 up 30 mins after each other so just a word of warning, this is chapter 3 not 2 so beware of that.

Chapter 3

Emhyr blinked, trying to pinpoint when he had come into contact with a child today, other than Elka.

Geralt started to chuckle, “Knew that fox wasn’t normal.”

Emhyr's eyes widened as he realised what Geralt meant, he turned around to see Geralt bend over and peer under his throne, he reached in and swore.

“Stop biting my hand Coal,” Geralt growled and then pulled the kit out by the scruff of his neck.

The kitsune struggled in Geralt's grip trying to get out of it when suddenly Takara was there beside Geralt, she had moved too fast to really see and he heard his nobles respond to how fast she was.

She gripped the kit by the tail and Geralt let go in surprise, backing away from her, she held Coal up so they were eye to eye, without any warning her magics swirled around her and the kit.

Emhyr held his breath, he could see Takara wasn’t happy, he had first thought it was directed at him for having a child of her kind, but her anger was directed at the kit itself. It shocked him, she was usually great around children, so why would she respond so to a child of her race?

The kit screeched in fear as the blue flames surrounded him and Emhyr's heart sank, he hadn’t thought Takara was the kind to kill a child.

Geralt, however responded, he drew his silver blade, Eskel hesitated then drew his as well.

Ard’Enthiel was down the steps and at his side in seconds, another guard at Ciri's side was pushing her away from what looked like a fight. His nobles were responding to it as well.

This wasn’t good.

Takara just looked at Geralt, her face unreadable, “ _You_ would bare your _blade_ to me when you do not understand what is going on?” She asked coldly.

“I would _protect_ a child if I have to, even from you.” Was all the Witcher said as both Eskel and Geralt fell into a fighting stance. “Let him go Takara.”

She smiled, “How honourable of you Geralt of Kaer Morhen.” She looked at the blue flames dancing over the kit, “ _Henkei suru_ ,” she hissed, the fire erupted into a blue inferno and a shrill shriek of fear echoed.

“NO,” cried out Geralt in shock and surprise, horror and grief crossing his face.

The fire fell away almost immediately but Geralt had moved towards Takara, his sword streaking silver as he came at her just as Takara dropped a naked and shivering six year old with a black tail and kitsune ears to the floor and caught Geralt's blade bare handed.

Emhyr sucked in a breath, the fact that she could catch a silver sword with only her bare hand, from a witchers powerful swing, no injuries not only shocked him but scared him.He knew she was powerful but not like this.

Coal landed on his hands and feet and immediately was kneeling before Takara, head on his hands bowing, his tail tucked between his legs.

Takara looked at the kit dispassionately, then looked at Geralt, cocking her head in that inhuman way, Emhyr nearly smacked himself, that was the head cock that Coal often did had felt so familiar. He should have put two and two together.

“Unlike most of the Kitsune a Kuro Kitsune has no power until they reach majority, they must be forced to change by the power of an adult, usually a parent. This is one of several reasons they are anathema to most of the Kitsune Youkai, they’re often killed at birth. I have never in my long life killed a child of any species, I will not start with Kuro Kitsune. My orders when I took the throne were torturous death to any and all who killed a child or harboured a child killer. That included the Kuro Kitsune,” She let go of Geralt's sword.

Geralt flushed a bit, he and Eskel both put up their swords, sheathing them back in their holders. “Sorry,” he husked a bit sheepishly.

“You saw a threat to a child Geralt and reacted as you should have. I am _proud_ of you for standing up to me, even though it wasn’t necessary, you as well Eskel.” She turned her formidable attention to Coal, “You have not spoken before, but you know how to speak, we are all born knowing how to, you will look at me and tell me you name.”

The boy hesitated and then looked up at her, she looked down, raising an eyebrow as she stared at him.

It sounded harsh to Emhyr, she still wasn’t treating him like she would Elka or Baldwin, in fact she seemed quite antagonistic towards the boy.

He stammered a bit stumbled over the sounds coming from his mouth, then managed to say a word, “Funn,” his young voice was tight and thin with fear and terror.

“ _Funn_?” Takara questioned, disgust and censure in her own voice, “I am not calling a child a word synonymous with bad luck, you are kuro thus you are clan-less, not claimed by blood or kin,” she looked at Emhyr, “I wish to be excused.”

Emhyr didn’t think, he had always known she wasn’t human, but she acted very human like, he had seen flashes of this before, but this was a reminder of what she was.

“Of course, you must have a few things to talk about to the only other of your kind on this word.” He said to remind her, she had been the only one, she had said she missed her kin and clan.

She looked at him, he could see that she knew his message for what it was. “I’ll have you seen to a private room.”

“A large tree would be preferable, the child and I need to ground ourselves and a room will not do.”

“Your Imperial Majesty, I can take her to the oak in the Imperial gardens.” Offered Eskel, bowing to him.

Emhyr nodded decisively and looked at Takara, “Will you be staying for a while?”

“Is that an invitation?” She asked with amusement.

“It is.”

“I will give you my answer soon enough, will be that be acceptable?.”

Emhyr nodded his head, Takara gave slight bow, one that would be used between rulers hen looked at Eskel.

“Show me this oak.”

Eskel nodded and took her arm, Takara looked at the boy, still bowing at her feet.

“Follow and walk on two feet.” She ordered, the boy shakily got to his feet and followed after her and Eskel, Emhyr watched as he stumbled and when he went to hit the floor he smiled a little when one of Takara’s tails whipped out and caught him, righting him before he could hurt himself.

She wasn’t being kind to the boy but she was attentive to him, he realised.

He had a funny feeling that he had just lost his pet, but Takara had gained one of her kind, he didn’t mind that in the least.

He turned and walked back up the dais, he looked at Ciri who was standing in front of the throne of the Heir, her eyes wide as she watched Takara leave the hall with Eskel.

Emhyr sat and watched his confused and somewhat scared nobles, whatever happened during Takara’s visit, he had a feeling it would keep his nobles guessing. He was looking forward to seeing how she shook them up.

“Mererid, continue.”

Mererid bowed low, when he stood back up, Emhyr's chief Chamberlain called the first petitioner, “Margrave Garrus var Kerrian,”

Emhyr wanted to groan, he knew what this was about. What a pain, he thought as the Margrave bowed before him and then launched into a story involving him and his perceived enemies.

It was going to be one of those court sessions.

The type he hated.

—

Takara wandered halls of marble and gold, she noted the elegance and extravagance that abounded in equal measure as she walked with Eskel to this tree. She had to put the child back on his feet several times since he had started after her but he now had the walking down pat. A talented child, she thought. It had taken her three days to be able to walk without falling.

Pity he had been abandoned at birth.

“Why don’t you like him?” Asked her child of valour and spirit.

She thought about how to explain her instincts, instincts that she had to fight against to be able to behave like a human. She knew she had failed in that regard this day, she had shocked and horrified those around her.

“It's not a question of not liking him, it's more that he has no kin or clan. In my culture he is an outcast, in this case abandoned at birth. Never claimed as a babe, my instincts tell me to turn away from him, coupled with the fact that he is in my territory and interacting with those who I choose to guard. I am fighting very hard not to turn away and the instinct to fight him out of my territory. Any other Kitsune and I would be fighting for dominance.” She inhaled, smelling turned earth, flowers and the soft scent of an old oak on the air. They weren’t far from this garden.

“But you’re one of the most powerful of your kind.”

“ _The_ most powerful Eskel, I would not have retained my position if I wasn’t powerful enough to hold it, all those who challenged me died.”

“Huh, so you fight to the death?”

“Yes, or they challenge again and again, my race is unbelievably arrogant in their belief in themselves. It is the wise one who understands their limitations.”

She concentrated and realised the click click of claws on marble had stopped, she turned around and saw the boy had stopped a few feet back and was hunched into himself.

She looked at him, “I am not accustomed to waiting, you will walk or I will make you.”

The boy walked towards her, his body language conveying terror, she sighed silently to herself, it won't be for long she told herself. 

“I need to ground myself Eskel, all these instincts rearing their heads are making me fight my nature, I do not wish for this, I am better than that.”

“Nearly there,” he assured her, they turned back and picked up the pace a little and within a few minutes walking the corridors they walked out into a covered path and she saw a large guarded complex, in the center was an oak of respectable age, she smiled to see it and already felt better.

“You may stay and watch if you desire.” With that she snaked out a tail and gripped the boy around the waist, ignoring his shrill warble of fear, a Kits call and one that she knew the humans heard as a cry, but she knew the Kitsune tongue, he was begging her not to hurt him.

She took off to the tree and within seconds had crossed the paths and flower beds and was in the curve of a tree branch sitting back against the trunk, one foot dangling off the limb, bringing the boy to her so he was sitting on her lap.

“Now,” she said in the kitsune tongue, “We will talk.”

He quivered in her lap, she could feel him as he shook, she sighed “I will not hurt you, I give you my word,” a promise, a bond she could not break.

His shaking subsided, “Now I assume you came through 6 winters ago?” She asked, remembering the witcher reports of the Conjunction of the Spheres that Ciri had started, the boy nodded.

“Did any others come through with you?”

He shook his head again, and Takara thought hard about what she planned to do knowing she was lonely, there was no denying it and here was one of her kind, a child no less. She could not ignore him nor would she abandon one to fend for himself.

It really didn’t take her long to sort the pros and cons, “Unless another portal opens we cannot go back, I have been caught within this world for fifteen hundred years. I have created a life here child, and with your permission I would share that life with you.”

He darted his eyes up to her, full of shock and a little hope, he stammered over words, not used to making the words form and she let him speak, “B-b-but I’m Kuro. You’re th-the Heika, you can’t have me.”

“I can have who I choose youngling and I am choosing you as my kit, my blood, kin and clan. I will only do so with your consent though.”

He stared at her, his eyes watered and tears leaked from his yellow eyes, so like her own. 

“Y-you w-want me?”

“Yes.” She let his tears flow, he cried and she understood why, abandoned and hated at birth he would have been alone from the start, beaten or killed if found. If she ever found the ones who condemned him to that existence she would rip them apart, slowly.

She reached up with the corner of her sleeve and wiped his tears away. “Will you be mine, my kit?” She whispered, hope and fear within her own heart, she realised she wanted this, craved it in fact, her loneliness held such desolation and pain. Pain she had tried to stop with the school of the wolf, and while it had certainly helped her through the centuries it wasn’t the same as being around one of your own.

The kit froze, silent and quite, he hesitated and then nodded his head, relief and joy flowed through her, he was hers.

A claiming was instinctive, she didn’t need to explain the process to him, parents often did it at birth when the kit had just been born.

While he couldn’t respond the way a babe would, he would respond as if he were being taken into a new clan, he would know what to do.

“I am Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi, I rule the Southern Lands as Empress, daughter of Takeo Hanei and Harumi Meiyo Kashi.” She picked up her uninjured hand and sliced a deep wound in her thumb then dragged it across his forehead, his hands shook as he did the same to her. His blood a small streak across her forehead, she felt her power ignite and swirl around them, dancing slowly to tune only she could hear.

“Blood of my blood.” she whispered, he repeated her words.

She raised her hand to his lips and he bit down, his tiny nascent fangs taking flesh as he did, he raised his hand to her and she took the smallest bite she could.

“Flesh of my flesh.” And he followed where she led.

He gave her his hand, the small cut still bleeding, hers had closed and she sliced into it again, then clasped the two wounds together. For the first time since she had arrived on this world tear slid down her pale cheek, “I name you Haru Hoseki Hanei Ayakashi, bound to me as my kin. Bound to me by blood and bound to my clan by power.

She watched his eyes widen as her power swelled, turning from the dancing blue flame, usually it was silver streaked blue, it flowed between them aligning him to her, and her to him. They were surrounded by her light, the strength of her aura, she felt the soft and inquisitive touches of his mind and reached out to his.

He had a young and gentle mind, it wasn’t burdened with fear and terror from his past, but she sensed that he had been very scared on their world. Here he had been happy, just dealing with the stresses of living in a true form, she wanted to laugh when she felt Emhyr in his mind, her kit was bonded to Nilfgaard's Emperor. With a gentle smile she watched as her blood seeped into his skin and her clan markings blossomed across his brow, blue, the colour of her clan.

“Heika’s clan,” he whispered as he went to touch her forehead, he stopped, torn about touching her, she took his small hand in hers and bent her head, letting him trace the same markings that now graced his brow.

“Now your clan Haru, and please don’t call me Heika, here I am not Empress.”

“W-w-what I do I call you?”

“You can call me Takara, and if in time you feel comfortable, Hahaue.”

“Hahaue,” he leaned in his yellow eyes dropping, and she cuddled him to her, she let him curl up in her lap, his ear above her heart listening to its steady beat as his breath changed and he fell into sleep.

“Yes Haru,” she whispered, letting her aura move back into its nascent shape, twinkling blue flames, much more than normal floated around her and in the branches of the oak. She felt the power of the green life flow into her grounding her. For the first time in fifteen hundred years, the part of her soul that had cried out for kin silenced. She felt true peace.

——

It’s short but it ends where it needed to end :)

I chose the Kanji for Haru that means Eternal treasure, because to Takara he is her treasure.

Hoseki: Jewel

Hanei: Prosperity

Meiyo: Honour


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Geralt walked out into the Imperial Garden and stopped suddenly, his escort froze as well, both the witcher and the Emperor couldn’t help but stare at the sight that Takara presented.

He was used to seeing her up an oak tree. 

Emhyr wasn’t but that wasn’t what had made them stop, it was the way she was so completely relaxed and how her power danced around her and the boy in her arms in little balls of blue flame that winked in and out of existence.

“Well that's something you don’t see everyday,” murmured Ciri from next to Geralt.

There was also quite the crowd gathered watching her and the whispers ran rife. He smelt Eskel before he saw him and then with Emhyr's arm still linked with his, he walked over to the other witcher who was leaning against a column watching the surroundings intently.

“What ever she did with that boy was something I can’t explain. I think it tired her out, she’s been asleep for the last three hours,” he stated in his gravely voice.

“I assure you I am fully awake,” Takara called across the large expanse of ground and the whispers rose, Geralt was hearing some of it now, they were passing on the rumours of what had happened in Novigrad. Her part in that affair had spread back to Nilfgaard and had made the rounds, all the while Emhyr's reports had been that the nobles had scoffed at the idea of a sentient creature being able to do what she had done. In other words they had believed she didn’t exist.

“May we approach?” Emhyr called out to her.

“Of course, it’s your palace. I would not stop you from going anywhere you choose to go your Imperial Majesty.”

Emhyr, Geralt and Eskel who had offered Ciri his arm stepped out and walked towards her, they passed flowers and plants that Geralt had few names for, they were ones not grown in the North. The scent though was beautiful.

As they came closer to the old oak Takara shifted, bringing her leg that was cocked up over and sat on the branch, her flame moved and gathered under her feet and when it was all together she stood and gently floated to the ground. She stepped off the flaming cloud as she neared the ground and walked over to them, as she did she shifted the sleeping black haired little boy onto her hip.

Geralt was startled to see the blue markings that sometimes came over her brow and cheeks were in full form and they were on the boys as well.

“Takara?”

“Yes Geralt.”

“What did you do?”

She smiled so gently at the child’s head and nuzzled into his hair, the sight made Geralt's chest ache.

“I claimed him, he is mine and I am his, part of my blood and flesh. He is blood, clan and Kin Geralt, my kit, my child, my son.”

Geralt felt his breath catch at her words and Eskel sighed a sound of relief. “So no need to fight those instincts?”

Takara chuckled, “None at all Child of Valour and Spirit and thank you, it was most helpful to concentrate on telling you what I was feeling.” She reached out her left hand and brushed the back of her curled fingers over his cheek.

Geralt frowned, she wasn’t using her hand correctly, hadn’t been since she arrived, he realised. She had had to drop the Kit and turn to him to catch his blade, she should’ve just caught it with her left hand and she wouldn’t have needed to move.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” He said as he reached out and took her hand as she pulled it away from Eskel, he could feel the stiffness in her fingers that told him she had damage to the nerves and tendons. He had never seen or heard of her receiving a rather serious injury before. Eskel shifted and he too took a hold of her hand, Geralt let him take it.

“Perceptive of you Geralt. It is healing Child of Honour and Fire, like all serious injuries it is taking its time, but it should be healed by winter.”

“Yes but what caused it?”

“I will tell you in time, suffice to say my own arrogance played a part in it, it was a timely reminder as well.” She had raised an eyebrow at him as she spoke, she was cryptic as she said it and he knew that he wouldn't get a word out of her until she was ready.

Takara looked at Emhyr and gave him a rather sly half smile, her yellow eyes twinkled in jest as she did.

“I would like to accept your invitation, Haru has bonded to you and I would keep him here for a while while he and I start our own bonding. Having you around will help him to make this transition.”

“Bonded? To me?” Surprise and if Geralt was honest not a little laughter coloured Emhyr's voice.

“Yes he really likes you, you were the first adult to show him love and he loves you for it.”

“What about me, he’s pissed all over my boots three times?” Grumbled Geralt, a little put out about that still.

“He likes you but is annoyed by you in equal measure, he likes you because you love Emhyr and is annoyed by how much attention you get from him, he also understands that you and Emhyr are mated. I’ll talk to him about his behaviour, if he does it again, he will be punished.”

“He’s only young, Geralt.” Observed Ciri as she looked at him, “He’s so cute, just look at his ears.”

They all looked, Geralt admitted the kid was cute with his long ebony black hair and his pointed fox ears. The blue markings that brushed over his cheeks and brow finished off the adorable but alien caste to his face. His little claws were tightly wrapped around a handful of Takara's hair, which he had snuggled into.

“Equivalent of a six year old human child, but the mental understanding that fluctuates between a ten year old and a sixteen year old. Kitsune children are very intelligent, highly curious and keen observers. And as much as I enjoy this conversation, I would ask if we could retire to the room you would have us use. It's not just Haru who is tired, I am as well, a claiming is a powerful and exhausting event.”

Emhyr nodded, and looked at his daughter, “Ciri dearest, would you mind escorting Takara to the blue suite in the Imperial Wing and tell Mererid I’ve ordered that the suite be set aside as the personal suite of Takara and - Haru when they are in Nilfgaard.”

“Not at all Papa,” she stepped over to Emhyr and kissed his cheek and then did the same to Geralt.

“Takara?”

“Thank you child.” She bowed her head to Emhyr who returned the gesture, and then turned to follow Ciri, as she did, three of her tails moved and gently touched the hands of the three men.

Geralt murmured, “She really does like you.”

“Yeah, never seen her get close to those who aren’t witchers, hell she went out of her way to avoid Merigold entirely when she was there, bloody well succeeded too,” rasped Eskel, “And I got a message from the others for you wolf.”

“Yeah?”

“Be a stranger you poncy prick and we’ll beat you black and blue.”

Geralt grinned, “They can try. Since I’m not allowed to bodyguard I’ll take that challenge.”

“Beloved while I am more than happy for you to see your colleagues I am going to object quite strenuously if you come back black and blue,” murmured Emhyr his voice intently serious.

Geralt sighed, how’d he known that was going to be the order, he looked at Eskel and raised an eyebrow in consternation, Eskel grinned unrepentantly and Geralt knew he’d deliberately said the message in front of Emhyr to get that exact reaction.

He was going to have to take the ribbing from the others and not get into a knock em flat fight, if he did he didn’t need to be a soothsayer to know what his future held. 

“Prick,” he growled at Eskel, Eskel smirked.

“Welcome to Nilfgaard's Capital Wolf,” he said with such a sly tone that Geralt wanted to deck him one. Or at the very least get back at him somehow.

“And it begins,” murmured Emhyr dryly, “You two can’t help yourselves can you?” He held up a hand when Geralt went to defend himself, “It was a rhetorical question Geralt.” He looked at Geralt fondly, “Eskel, Geralt and I have a banquet to attend tonight, come and pick him up after breakfast and you can show him the training grounds at the headquarters for the first division. I’ll arrange for the tour another day Geralt.”

“Will do your Imperial Majesty,” said Eskel who then bowed and with a finger wave at Geralt trotted off in the other direction.

“Another banquet, tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Do I have to sniff everything before I partake?” He teased.

Emhyr all but growled, “If anything passes the mages again, I’ll have their heads on a silver platter as a feature piece at the next function.” 

Geralt gave Emhyr a look, that voice held such an autocratic vehemence that it didn’t take a genius to realise that Emhyr was serious, he would do just that.

Well he was the man who had an appellation that meant he danced on the barrows of his foes, or whatever translation it came to, he chose not to say anything.

They both started walking back, Emhyr took him another way pointing out various artworks and portraits, features in the stone work, they reached the Imperial wing and before they walked up the staircase to the fourth floor where Emhyr's extensive quarters lay, he took Geralt down a large corridor, pausing outside the door.

“This is the blue suite, in case you need Takara.”

Geralt felt the smile come on, he knew it was a little cheeky, “I’ll be sure to tell Eskel, we’ll come and annoy her as often as we can.”

“I heard that.” Came the muffled voice behind the door.

Geralt chuckled and Emhyr shook his head, they both jumped when the door was suddenly pulled back and Takara stood in the doorway, wearing a casual kimono, not the hanfu that she would wear at more formal times.

She had two tunics draped over one arm.

“It's a good thing you both haven’t put on weight,” she said as she handed one to each of the two men, “I also have one for Eskel which I’ll give him when I see him next,” a cry came from the bedroom and without a goodbye the door was shut in their faces and in but a few seconds the cry’s stopped.

Geralt looked at the tunic, the colour was black with silver, the wolf with two crossed swords behind it a subtle feature embroidered through the cloth. The design was unusual, it's length to his knees wasn’t unusual but it had what she had told him was a mandarin collar, with three silver ropes toggled at the neck. There was also a length of silver cord that was supposed to wrap around his waist several times and sit at his side. He had seen it before so knew how she would wear it.

Emhyr was holding his up at the same time, looking at the gold sun threaded on black and he smiled, the outline of the mountains of Kaer Morhen. 

She was in her own way declaring Emhyr as a friend of her pack. 

“I’ll show you when you decide to wear it.”

Emhyr nodded and then draped it carefully over one arm, “Come beloved, it's nearing 5 bells and the banquet is at six bells. I ordered an early banquet tonight.”

“Is it a banquet every night?”

“Thank the Great Sun no, it's just because I’ve returned, I’m needed to be seen again, the next month at least will be busy.”

“No rest for the wicked,” Geralt teased, “I know just how wicked you can be.” He purred in Emhyr's ear as they walked towards what he thought would be the stairs.

It wasn’t, he couldn't figure out the square wooden room was, it was tiny like a box with a gold tasseled rope cord.

Emhyr smiled, “This is a luxury that makes being the Emperor all worth while,” he sounded pleased and then pulled the cord once.

A few seconds later the box jerked a little and Geralt had the unpleasant experience of feeling like he was moving.

“Is this room moving?”

“Hmm hmm, one bell for up, 2 bells for down, it only travels between my floor and the ground floor, Ciri and I are the only ones authorised to use it, I’ll add you to that list.”

“Huh,” well that's ingenious, he thought as the box came to a stop and Emhyr slid the door to the side and stepped out. Ciri was walking down the corridor and stopped when she heard them step out, she turned back and waited while they walked towards her.

“I asked Takara if she would like to attend tonight’s banquet, she declined which I expected her to do, she also declined the breakfast invite saying that she needs a little more alone time with Haru. And she gave me a dress.” She held up the swath of black fabric over her arm, then grinned, “She gave you clothes as well.”

“Armour through clothes,” Replied Geralt cheerfully, “I can’t wait to see what she made for you.”

“I’ll wear it when she comes to a banquet. I was saying to Papa before that the next few days and weeks are going to be interesting.”

“Hnnn, I’m certainly looking forward to seeing the kitsune amoung the nobles.” Said Emhyr with a chuckle.

“I’m sure she’ll shake them up and keep them on their toes.” Replied Geralt easily, then offered his foster daughter his arm, she took it with that half smile of hers that he loved so dearly.

Emhyr took the dress from Ciri’s arm, draped it over his own and then linked his own arm with hers, she laughed to have them both at her side and as they walked to the Empresses quarters they chatted about the startling events of the day. They saw her off at her door, each planting a kiss on her brow.

“A girl could get used to this attention from her father's,” she teased and took her dress, to get ready for the banquet.

Emhyr and Geralt walked to the large double doors at the end of the hall, it was still a sight to behold for Geralt, there was so much magic in this wing he had had to turn his new mutations off as he was almost blinded by the gold shimmer and spells everywhere. He knew they were all for protection, and he wasn’t complaining, it was just that there were so many spells, wards and shields congregated into one area he was having to slowly get himself used to it. And his medallion was still humming a bit, not as much as yesterday though.

He loved the art that hung on the walls, many of them old maps that showed the progress of the Empire's march through the continent. There was also the most incredibly made armour and weapons on display that he was almost salivating over, Gods he loved a well made blade and these were several classes above the usual. He was going to take a few hours to try everyone of them out, if any went missing he’d blame someone else. There was also the usual pennants and the ever present brigade members who came to immediate attention when Emhyr walked past, no chairs and chaises in between though, there usually was.

As they got to the double doors to Emhyr's quarters the men stationed there jumped to attention and opened them.

Emhyr swept in followed by Geralt who said thanks to the guards stationed there. He knew he didn’t have to, but Takara had taught the boys that politeness didn’t cost you anything and often gave much back, but she had also taught them to raise hell if they had to and meet rudeness with rudeness if necessary. In recent times, that had been necessary.

Emhyr sighed and relaxed when he walked into the gallery that ran down the length of his quarters, he was certain it was the continuation of the corridor that had been made exclusively the Emperors.

He didn’t have time to look at it, hadn’t really had the time at all as Emhyr pressed on to the bathroom, the bath last night had been a revelation, a massage followed by a wash followed by another different type of massage followed by a hot soak then a cool dip. He could get used to that.

But this bath wasn’t for recreation, it was more a dip, scrub then get out, and the bath attendants were in there with you helping you scrub.

At least they weren’t naked he supposed.

It still unnerved him, although he had learnt his lesson about telling them no, they didn’t listen and if he told them he could scrub his own balls, well Emhyr got _creative_ when he’d done that.

He was out in less than ten minutes and was hurried in to be dressed, brushed, primed and shaved, they did it all in half and hour with Mererid all but humming in joy.

He’d been finished and propped up with his cane just as Emhyr was being crowned and basically glorified.

“I thought you were allowed to be late.” He imparted as he leaned back against a column watching as Emhyr's jewelry was put on.

“Politics beloved, I can be late if I so choose, today it would not be advised with most of the more important officials coming. Including Morvran’s father Farren Voorhis and his wife Lady Ermina.” Oh joy of joys he was going to be introduced to them, Geralt grimaced, he had heard enough of those two to want to stay clear of them.

“I’ll have you at the high table tonight Geralt, since everyone knows you're my lover now and it would be acceptable for me to have you close, particularly after a poisoning attempt.”

“Who am I with tonight?” Emhyr turned to him and smiled, couldn’t be all bad news if he was smiling.

“I’ve had you sat next to Morvran, who is seated with Cirilla, Next to you will be the High Priest of the Great Sun Lord Carranis, he’s quite the talker, and if I know him well the questions will be about Takara.”

Geralt sighed, Morvran wasn’t a bad sort, but this Carranis was new, “Got it.”

As Emhyr walked over to him, Geralt admired the view, he always admired the view. This one was as stunning as every other.

“Pass muster?” Asked Emhyr.

“And how!” He exclaimed cheerfully.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” replied Emhyr with a smile and Geralt wondered why, maybe he was looking forward to finally getting his hands on Creighvon, he had to admit he’d be looking forward to it too if he was Emhyr.

With that the witcher took the Emperor's arm and they both shared a moment in each other’s company, the kiss was loving and gentle, graceful in the love they had for one another. Then Emhyr pulled back with a sigh and they both moved out of the dressing room and off to the banquet where Geralt was sure he was going to be completely bored out of his brain.

———

Emhyr woke the moment a gentle hand touched his arm with a whispered “Sire.”

It was Mererid and that meant morning, thank the Sun's rising he thought, “Two hours Mererid,” he murmured knowing that his Chamberlain would be precise and come back in two hours. He waited and heard the door snick closed and then with a sly smirk he tossed back the blankets from both him and Geralt. To which Geralt gave a groan and a hand came out and scrambled to find the missing covers.

Emhyr stopped him by the simple expedience of capturing the hand, pinning it behind Geralt's head then climbing on top of him, Geralt opened his eyes with surprise and Emhyr was staring down into dazed amber eyes.

“Mererid will be back in two hours, we are breakfasting with Elka this morning and that will continue for the next few weeks while all this craziness of my return continues. Ciri will be joining us.”

“Oookay?” Said Geralt his voice conveying confusion and sleepiness.

Emhyr gave him a wickedly delightful smile, he knew that Geralt wasn’t getting it, “It's been two days Geralt,” he murmured and saw the confusion flare to delight and sexual heat.

“Oh,” was all he said.

Emhyr leant down and captured Geralt's lips in a scorching kiss that told his lover just how much he had been holding back for the last two days, he hated enforced celibacy when he didn’t want it.

“I’ve been looking forward to this morning,” he murmured as he pulled Geralt's other hand up to join the one he had pinned. Then with a stern admonishment told Geralt to keep his hands _there_ , he gave into the desire to delicately kiss and nip his way down Geralt's neck, stopping to single out a nipple to which he laved attention upon.

Listening intently for the sounds of Geralt's passion as it rose, the little moans and sighs delighted Emhyr and he slid his knee between his lovers legs, feeling the hard length against his thigh as he lightly ground against Geralt's cock, just as he bit down on his nipple.

Geralt reacted, he arched his back and groaned loudly, his arms moved a little as if he had gone to pull them down, but he stopped.

That pleased Emhyr to no end, Geralt had been getting better at leaving his hands where they had been put, that deserved a reward, thought Emhyr.

He reached up with both hands took hold of Geralt's and then brought them down to his head, Geralt all but froze as Emyhr took his hands away leaving his lover's there.

Emhyr moved back up and kissed Geralt, he pulled back and looked into glazed eyes full of desire and need, “You can caress my hair beloved, but I warn you if you hold me down or tug at my hair you can be assured of my most creative of reprisals.” 

Geralt panted and nodded his head, Emhyr went back to moving his way down Geralt's chest, he left little love nips as he went, Geralt's skin turning red and then it went white again, pity he thought, they never stayed there for long, a witcher's ability to heal took away those marks within minutes.

Emhyr gripped Geralt's legs and pulled them open and to the side, settling into the natural cradle of his thighs.

He sighed as he did, this he thought, this was one of the most satisfying places to be in the entire wold. With that thought, he gripped Geralt's cock in one hand and after a lick, and a very gentle nip on the sensitive tip, he sunk his mouth down on to Geralt's aching length.

He forgot however that the Impera Brigade who were scattered about his quarters when he slept due to security reasons hadn’t heard Geralt's yell of passion before.

His regular guards were on leave.

In fact it wasn’t something they were used to at all coming from his bedroom, he never had a lover in these rooms before.

It was when Geralt voiced his delight at Emhyr that all hell broke loose.

——-

“I am sorry Geralt,” said Emhyr for what seemed the hundredth time.

“Don’t care how sorry you are, I am not getting back in that bed,” growled the witcher from across the room where he was tugging on his pants that had been draped over the chair.

Emhyr had to admit, the last ten minutes had been both mortifying and rather amusing, although he was sure if he gave voice to that amusement he would be sleeping alone for awhile while he grovelled for forgiveness.

He’d never had to grovel before, he didn’t relish the idea of doing it now.

Geralt's face had been flaming red and was now returning to its normal pale cast. It had gotten a little tense as 5 armed guards had burst into his bedroom, weapons raised after Emhyr had done something with his mouth that had resulted in Geralt yelling out loud. Geralt's response however had been incredible, he’d been up, sword from - he had no idea where from, and was standing on the bed with a witcher sign cast that covered them in a barrier, quen he though it was called. 

Geralt must have realised it was a false alarm just as the guards realised who had made the yell, hint it hadn’t been him.

They’d gone white, Geralt had let out a low animalistic growl and kicked a large cushion at them, it was an impressive kick and Emhyr hadn’t known a pillow could be thrown that fast and hard. It was in that moment when a gigantic gust of wind threw open his balcony doors and a storm of white and fury had landed in front of the bed to have the cushion smacked in the back of her white head.

The pillow hadn’t made it, she’d torn it to absolute shreds with her claws, the down everywhere.

“OUT,” yelled Emhyr pointing at the guards.

The guards almost fell over themselves to get back out the door but it was suddenly quiet when the door had practically slammed behind them, he was going to have a word with his night captain.

“Takara!” Squawked Geralt as he all but scrambled to find a cushion to cover himself.

“It's not as if I haven't seen it before Geralt.” She’d retorted back, “I’ve seen every witcher naked.”

“The Trial of the Grasses doesn’t count, I was a boy.”

She had rolled her eyes at him, and then had dislodged the feathers that had settled about her in a flurry of white. Blue fire had burst into life and the feathers had still decorated her and the rest of the room turned to ash.

“If there is no issue, I’ll go back to my rooms.”

“Thank you Takara for responding, it was much appreciated.” Emhyr had replied to her as she moved to leave. 

She’d stopped and then smiled at him, her fangs peaking out, “You once told me that your palace was a snake pit of intrigue, conspiracies and dangerous games. If I hear of anything that indicates a threat I’ll let you know, and I’ll be there if you have need of me. Even if it's just ah - a _misunderstanding_.”

Misunderstanding had been right, thought Emhyr, Geralt was now dressed in his pants and still glowering - sulking more like it.

He should be the one sulking though, his plans were ruined and he spent more time than he really should have devoted to the idea of loving Geralt so completely in his bed, finally.

He swung out of the bed and grabbed his robe, no sense in lying abed if the one he wanted in the bed wasn’t. He heard the small bell toll the half hour and thought about the time before breakfast.

He had an hour and half, bath, massage, or - he smiled, yes he thought, that would do quite nicely.

“Beloved, follow me, I have something to show you.”

Geralt narrowed his eyes, “Is it that dungeon you kinda referred to yesterday? Cause if it is, I’m not going.”

Emhyr smiled, he was saving that for another day, “No suspicious one, this is for you and you alone.”

He led Geralt into the bathroom, to where a well concealed door was, this door lead to the consorts room. He had thought long and hard about having these rooms assigned to Geralt, in the end he had decided to do it. 

It was another message as had been his removal of the bed. 

In the lounge area he had placed a witchers lab and other items that Geralt owned and along with books that Takara had told him Geralt would often consult in his duties as a witcher, most of the texts had been found. He’d also had a large table, not the best quality, but one that could withstand harsh treatment ordered as Geralt often maintained his own gear. 

He had made sure to add an area before the fire place for Geralt to relax and read or entertain his colleagues.

Emhyr had been pleased the training mats had been placed down and several dummies erected, the walls held sword racks upon sword racks each with high quality and well used swords. He’d read that Geralt had a lot of them, he hadn’t quite realised it was that many. He had also had Geralt's armour placed on stands, everything from the highest made armour to the armour that hadn’t been. 

When he had taken a few minutes to inspect the room yesterday he’d known then, Geralt was a magpie.

“This is - this is the gear I left in Kovir.” Geralt was puzzled as he looked around and then reached out to touch a chest plate, that was near him.

“Yes, after your dwarf friend Zoltan left Novigrad to collect it, I had given orders to the Governor that on his return your gear would be removed here. I wanted to surprise you, and are you aware of just how rich you are? Your chests held a massive amount of gems and rare collectables, that would sell for a fortune. Although I understand from my head chambermaid that the girls who were tasked with unpacking your gear all had a fit of hysterics when they got to the chests containing your potion ingredients. I believe they’re still unpacked.”

Geralt winced, “Poor things.” 

Emhyr swept his arm out to encompass the room, “It was the bedroom, it's now a room for you to practice in when you need to, I have given the guard orders that Eskel and whoever you tell them to are allowed in these rooms.

“Rooms?” He led Geralt into the living area, the large lounge room that said I am a witcher and proud of it.

Geralt stared at it and was silent as he looked, he then moved in and started to poke things around, seeing what had been done.

“You are of course free to have the rooms as you desire, this was done just to-“

Geralt turned around, the shock in his eyes told Emhyr that Geralt wasn’t used to people doing things for him.

“You did all this? For me?” Geralt's voice was thick with emotion and Emhyr couldn’t quite get what he was hearing

“Yes, do - do you like it?”

“Lik- Emhyr I love it, you thought about everything a witcher could possibly want or need and you gave me an area for me to be me. I don’t know what to say except thank you.” Geralt was overwhelmed he realised. 

Emhyr smiled, relief in his heart, “I know of one way you could show me how thankful you are.”

Geralt snorted, “You just don’t give up do you?”

Rhetorical question, thought Emhyr as he chuckled, “I am not called the relentless for no reason beloved, but no I am not thinking about you on your knees before me.” Geralt rolled his eyes at him, “I want you to show me what it is that you do, tell the stories that these hold in your heart.” He pointed back into the training room, indicating the swords and armour. He was certain that everything that Geralt had collected had a memory attached and Geralt just grinned.

“I can do that, but first why don’t you get changed?”

Emhyr chuckled, and went to order his attendants to do just that. His heart light, although he hadn’t gotten to do what he had originally planned this was even better.

Chapter 5 will be up within the next24hrs 😉.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Look Geralt,” called Elka excitedly as she bounced in her saddle, he had all but given up on her sitting still on poor Starheart, the little black Palfrey that Emhyr had given her through winter.

The poor horse had a gentle disposition and was completely devoted to Elka so she took the bouncing in stride, Emhyr had made a good choice for the little Princess.

Geralt couldn’t help but think back to the day that Emhyr had introduced Elka to the palfrey from his breeding estate. Elka had been so excited to meet her and had chosen the name Starheart after having her first two vetoed.

The first name she had chosen had been Emhyr, Emhyr hadn’t been flattered and had firmly pointed out that the horse was a mare and need another name, she’d then cheekily said Hedgehog.

Geralt couldn’t help the snort _and_ chuckle at the second name, she was quick witted and had argued that a hedgehog could be male or female so the name had no gender attachment.

It had been a good argument, she’d even pointed out that Geralts horse was called Roach which was a fish, Emhyr had ultimately put his foot down.

So Starheart had been named after a five minute brainstorm from Elka due to the star shaped white mark on her chest, and he had been thoroughly lectured about the importance of naming horses. He had done his best not to listen and Roach however was still Roach. Although he did concede Roach was a terrible name for a stallion.

He held the lead reign and they moved through the city at at decent trot while they followed Eskel. Eskel was following the four man guard that Emhyr had insisted on and they were being followed by four more at the rear. The Pennants of both Nilfgaard and Aedirn held by two flag bearers, he was going to cop it when they got to the 1st division headquarters.

He looked to see where she was enthusiastically pointing and in the break in the large thoroughfare he could see the imposing edifice of the Cathedral of the Great Sun. It was large, very large, and hadn’t been here 80 years ago, he was impressed that something that big and ornate had been built in just 80 odd years.

“You’ll have a tour of it later Elka, we need to not dwardle so hurry along kiddo.” He said as she tried to move towards the teeming square before the cathedral, she sighed, but fell back towards him.

The reason Elka was with him and not at her studies had been a quite stunning display of lip dropping and not a little bit of manipulation. She hadn’t seen either Geralt or Emhyr since the Procession of the City.

She had been put into the wrong wing by the Palace staff who thought her a student of Yennefers and not the Princess of Aedirn. Yennefer has left almost immediately so the princess and her attendants had been placed in the mages wing.

Considering she was supposed to be on the floor with Emhyr, Geralt and Ciri it had been a cluster fuck of epic proportions. Geralt was pretty damn certain that whoever was responsible would be reprimanded with all the Imperial anger Emhyr could muster. He was still pissed about it now.

When that mistake had been rectified after Mererid had found out yesterday, Emhyr and Geralt had been at the banquet. So guilt had also played a part in her getting her way. 

She’d used her weapons well.

Emhyr had obviously felt guilty about the whole affair, when she had found out that Geralt was going out of the palace she had begged to go with him. It had tugged at his heart strings and he had promised to take her out another day, soon.

Emhyr had thrown that out with, “If Geralt agrees then I will allow it, I’ll let Yennefer know that your to have a day off today.”

His lover was a bastard, not that he didn’t love the little girl, but know he had the added pleasure of having her keep to his heals while he caught up with the Witchers here in the City.

He’d have to watch his language, and he couldn’t thump the others if they didn’t mind theres.

He was doomed, he thought.

Eskel had given him an incredulous look when he had rocked up and seen the little girl in her training clothes and a sword strapped to her back beside Geralt, Geralt had growled, “Don’t even ask.”

She had gotten really good in the last two years, better than he had anticipated even, she had really knuckled down in her training, so he had said to her, if they were going to be meeting witchers she should dress the part and take in some training with them.

He’d never seen her bolt so fast to get changed.

It took another 15 minutes with Elka oohing and aahing at everything that caught her attention and impressed her to reach their destination.

Geralt could understand, however the only thing that really impressed him was the clean streets and the even cleaner populace. The City was a marvel of architecture and history but it was the pride that really made it shine, people here were proud of their city and their Empire and that pride showed in the way they treated her. 

They came to the imposing walls of the Headquarters and we’re admitted into the Training grounds.

Geralt knew that the 1st division was where all the officers were trained in how to command their units in tactics and strategy and in how to look after the men that they led. They underwent a comprehensive training regime for their rank that included both combat training and school room education. They now, thanks to the witchers here had an expansive but modified knowledge on monster hunting. One that was team based, with their knew tactics being up-taken on the field there had been a dramatic drop in deaths attributed to monster hunting.

He also knew that Emhyr had plans for the witchers but he hadn’t told Geralt what they were, he wasn’t ready yet to tell him, and Geralt knowing that Emhyr couldn’t tell him unless he was ready didn’t ask.

As they swung off he moved quickly before Elka tried to jump of Starheart he caught her before she could and helped her down.

“Now young lady, the men you about to meet are rough and tumble, they might swear and curse, threaten and roar but they have good hearts.”

“I know, but I’m looking forward to meeting your friends though.” She gave him her winning smile and Geralt ruffled her hair. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that while he was friendly with a few of them, some he hadn’t met and one he would sooner cross the street then piss on him if he was on fire.

Eskel pointed to a building, looked like a large barracks.

“Thats been home since the winter last year, its now knows as the witchers quarters, has a common room, dining room and a witchers lab. We have access to any of the facilities here and we each get a room to ourselves. Not too shabby for once in our lives, although its nothing compared to living it up in the imperial wing,” his friend teased.

Geralt rolled his eyes and they started out towards the quarters when a big buff man, with a full bushy beard lumbered around the corner, two hulking swords on his back let everyone know he was a witcher. He was heavily scared, his left eye missing as was his left hand and right leg under the knee.

Balik of Kaer Seren, member of the Griffin and for a lumbering cripple could put up a fight like no other. Geralt noticed that his limp from the peg leg was gone and he was actually wearing a boot on his foot an his hook had been replaced with a skeletal golden hand.

“Well if it isn’t the white wolf, finally decided to join us hey.”

“Greetings Balik, your looking better than I’ve ever seen you.” Geralt replied meaning it, he had more muscle then fat now and had put on weight, last time Geralt had seen him he had only just lost the leg and was living in the ruins of Kaer Seren.

Balik gave him a somewhat twisted smile then must have caught sight of Elka, he stepped back his face shadowing, “Sorry didn’t see the kid, I’ll go so I don’t scare her so much.”

He was a gruff man but he had a soft spot when it came to kids, “Please don’t go Master Balik, you’re not scary.” Said Elka and stepped forward with a smile at him, “You must have fought many dangerous monsters to have so many serious injuries. Thank you for keeping us safe.” That’s his kid Geralt thought proudly.

“I’m Varelkar, but you can call me Elka, Geralt does.” She curtsied a little at him.

“Ah, greetings little Elka, I’m Balik of Kaer Seren.” The old witcher said, obviously a little stunned at the girls response to him, after all, Kids ran screaming from scared witchers all the time.

“So you’re a Griffin? I thought you’d be a Bear you’re so big and shaggy,” Elka chirped, “Are they your swords?”

“Yes, I see you have one too, training to be a young witcheress?” Balik knew that wasn’t it but his rumble was a tease that made Elka smile.

“No, just sword training, I am to be the Queen of Aedirn when I grow up and my foster father the Emperor says I need to be able to protect myself, so Geralt is teaching me swords and daggers.” She said so casually that it took Balik a few seconds to process what’s she had said.  
Balik was silent then looked at Geralt, the same disbelief that Eskel had had in his eyes but for an entirely different reason.

Geralt shrugged his shoulder, “What? you thought the honour guards was for me?” He groused at Balik.  
“Yes actually I did, we’ve heard someone has the white wolf on a short leash and all.” His grin was pure wicked and Geralt, making sure Elka was looking the other way gave him a two fingered Rivian gesture that conveyed what he thought of that.

Balik grinned, “okay you temperamental wolf lets get you inside so you can greet the others.”

As the walked to the building Geralt gestured to the hand, “whats with your golden hand?”

Balik raised it and with an evil little grin the fingers opened and closed, admittedly they were jerky and all the fingers closed and opened at the same time but it left Geralt gaping at it.

Balik rumbled a laugh, “I’d been here near six months training the officers on monsters and their weaknesses and strengths, good steady work, young curious minds. Noticed a young sorcerer in the streets was following me taking notes, when I went to ask him what the fu- what he wanted he said that I was a perfect specimen and he wanted to experiment on me. Almost knocked him out, but the rich young fop’s servant leapt in and said that his master meant no insult but he was part of a new study going on in the university that was developing prosthetics for war veterans with missing limbs, prosthetics that made movement more natural. Got a new leg too, and I’m training with a few of the witchers here to bring me back up to speed. I’ll never fight a fiend again but I should be able to do the lighter monsters.”

“Well,” muttered Geralt his mind blown away from not only the idea but the execution as well.

“If I ever meet the Emperor I’m gonna have to say thanks, he was the one that personally approved the experiment to go ahead, cause I’m not a citizen of the Empire it wouldn’t be for free, one of the officers here made sure it was organised.”

Geralt swallowed a lump, oh Emhyr just wait till I get my hands on you, you can have me anyway you like he thought.  
They walked into the building And Geralt and out to the practice yards. He had been hearing the commands in several accents and had guessed that some of the witchers were training Emhyr officers. The two of them waved at him as they saw him and he waved back.

“Alright young princess, how about you show me everything you’ve learned from Geralt so he can catch up with those he knows and those he doesn’t,” rumbled Balik.

“Is that okay Geralt?” She asked as she looked at him almost bouncing from  
foot to foot.

Geralt smiled down at her as he replied, “Of course sweetest, mind what Balik tells you, he’s been fighting more years than I and can teach you quite a bit.” She nodded her head eagerly and trotted off after Balik.

“Trust Balik to take the kid under his wing,” murmured Eskel 

“He was a trainer at Kaer Seren?”

“Yeah, taught them the ways of the Order before we became more of a profession that a knightly order.”

Geralt remembered now, Balik had always seemed more knightly than most of the Witchers, had a sense of chivalry that was a throw over from when Kaer Seren had been the school that had created Witcher’s that were to be an order. 

That fell flat and the schools had been born. 

“So the wolf finally decided to slink in when most of the works been done?” Came a sleek unctuous tone that made Geralt grit his teeth and try and temper his response, cause he really wanted to hit Emilé of Tellra, badly.

“Tellra, arrived the other day, guess whose in town too?” He growled back a sharp smile on his lips as he turned to face the oldest of the witchers, Tellra raised one perfect blonde brow. The devilishly handsome asshole still hadn’t received a scar on his perfect face.

Tellra rolled his eyes at him, “Your lover? Why the white flame is scrapping the bottom of the barrel when he can have any he chooses I’d never know?” Tellra tossed his mane back and the implication made Geralts fist curl.

Geralt has never doubted it but in that moment that he knew how much Eskel had his back and loved him as a brother. The other witcher from the school of the Wolf threw a punch the Bear didn’t see coming. Tellra was on the floor shaking his head and holding a hand to the blood pouring from his nose.

“I’d stay clear of the palace Tellra, if Takara catches wind of you she’ll probably grind you into the dirt, again.”

Eskel hissed as he walked over him, Geralt just grinned at Eskel, who grinned back, “you got your orders not to fight anyone because of your hand, ain’t about to let you have to deal with that assholes comment and not have your back.”

Eskel clapped him on the back as he said it and they moved into the common area where he was greeted by the three he did know and one he didn’t, one from the Manticore, Khalid, muscular, dark skin and spoke with an accent.

Haden de Gaul, another bear, Carin and Gaven of the Griffin, he had gotten into a few scraps with Haden over the years but Carin and Gaven played a mean hand at gwent and could drink plenty of witchers under the table.

There was back slapping and handshakes as they greeted each other, it had been many years since he had seen them and as he sat to catch up with them he couldn’t help the light feeling in his chest.

Emhyr had his own reasons for doing this but the outcome was that the last remaining witchers had gathered, their purpose once again to help the populace keep safe from the monster who bumped in the night.

Their path had meandered into unknown territory as they navigated the hatred and horror thrown at them. Thanks to Emhyr their future had changed, he had given the witchers a Path to follow once more. They may be teaching a new way, but ultimately they were helping humanity thrive in a world that wanted their flesh.

Their profession would die with them, there was no escape in that simple truth, but with these first steps here, they had started to carve out a place so that they and their arts wouldn’t be forgotten.

He paused an idea springing to mind, it was Takara he suddenly realised. She had more motives in her actions than he or Eskel had realised: the Library being passed into hands that would guard it with her. A friendship to ensure that she would be here to guard and she had aided Emhyr in gathering the witchers to aid Nilfgaards armies so that the witchers had another way.

Trust the Guardian of Kaer Morhens Library to give them all a chance to show their worth once more.

———

Emhyr sat on a throne in front of a large fresco that showed Nilfgaards military strength, its dedication to the people and its glory under the Imperator. His daughter took another throne beside him, not as co ruler but as the heir under training.

The senators of the Imperial Assembly were gathered and the discussions were long and the debates tedious. He’d had to intervene twice, first a call to order when a fight broke out, along with a ringing chastisement and a second with a veto against measures he had certainly not approved of while away. 

He would have to ask Ciri about them and get his blades on the three senate members who were pushing them. If he was right, they had forged the documents for the grain tax to be increased and the water to be taxed. 

There was only one outcome to that, protests and anger.

It was a given right that his father had put into place that the people of the empire had cheap grain and free access to water, if that fundamental right was taxed there would be an uproar, the usurper had taken it away but Emhyr had made it one of the first things he had given back to Nilfgaards citizens.  
And while that had been a serious enough problem he was thinking hard about what to say and do now.

The discussion had just turned to Takara, there was a host of questions that Senator Harge var Jerrit was asking him.

Although the man hadn’t actually paused for him to answer, but as the last of a long list was read out a small black streak dashed in from the side door that was opened by a servant. The little kit, in full kitsune form skidded to a stop with a full circle spin in front of him.

Haru gave Emhyr a foxy grin, his ears twitching as he did and then leapt into his lap.

He was shocked at the sudden visit and he flicked his eyes up looking for Takara, hoping to the Great Sun she wasn’t there. The senate would blow a collective fire ball if she was here without invitation, thankfully she wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

The Senate was silent, quite surprised at this turn of events.

Emhyr stroked Haru’s fur as he curled up in his lap and huffed out when he relaxed.

Ciri leaned towards the kit, “Does you mother know where you are?” She asked with amusement.

Takara wasn’t the sort to loose track of her kit but the kit under his hand tensed and then shrunk into himself a little.

Yes thought Emhyr, he had slipped his leash.

“There’s no mistaking that body language master Haru, Adventis have a message sent to Lady Takara that her kit is here.” Here being the Senate Assembly which was not in the Imperial complex but in the city itself.

Adventis bowed low and turned to do just that when a large white orb of power, as big as a mans head streaked into the building and morphed into Takara.

She was not impressed.

She pointed a clawed finger right at Haru and said in Nilfgaardian, “I am _not_ pleased Haru Hoseki Hanei Ayakashi I did not give you that amulet for you to work several spells designed to _deceive_ me with _my own power_. It is for you to be able to change your form at will.”

The kit stood up and shocked Emhyr when he vocalised angrily at her.

Takara raised a white eyebrow at Haru, and said very firmly, “I do not care that you wanted to see him, he has an Empire to run and you will respect that. You are not a fox nor a pet to be coddled, my kit you are a kitsune and it is time for you to learn to be one.”

Emhyr wisely kept silent as the kit squalled back at her, now he sounded plaintive.

Takara sighed, “Take the half form Haru. And you will ask.”

The fox jumped off and Emhyr watched as the Kit turned into a boy, and a naked one at that.

Dead silence abounded in the room punctured by a slight growl from Takara, “You figure out how to cast illusions, scent tails and to mask your scent in the space of three hours yet you don’t figure out how to call in your clothes.” Takara sounded incredulous at her kit, he saw her look to the ceiling.

“Stars that guide and guard Haru,” she said beseechingly Haru just gave her a grin, his tiny nascent fangs peeping at them and his ears perked right up. Emhyr knew that unrepentant look, Ciri had had it too at age five.

Emhyr saw that Ciri had turned her head and her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, he too wanted to laugh but didn’t dare, it was the most motherly admonishment he had ever seen her give.

Takara fires leapt into existence and surrounded the kit, when it disappeared Haru was clothed, in an outfit that must have come from her world, he was in long but wide black pants with a white shirt tucked in and a coat that was held parted with a braid of silver cord. The coat was in a beautiful mint green and blue that went well with his black hair and eyes and like all the cloth she wove, the intricate embroidery was painstakingly stitched with delicate precision. She had chosen a scene of the sea, leaping fish and gentle waves and floating fronds over the large wide sleeves.

“Well, you will apologise and then ask.”

“Hai,” chirped the boy, who turned back to Emhyr with a cocky grin, that child was going to keep Takara on her toes, he thought with amusement. “Anno -”

“No, the NIlfgaardian tongue, we spent considerable time going over it.”

Couldn’t have been much time thought Emhyr but then he knew nothing about how Kitsune taught or learned.

Haru sighed and then very carefully, slower than what would be considered normal said “Greetings your Imperial Majesty, I apologise for the disruption and beg for your forgiveness.”

Emhyr blinked and heard the murmurs from the senate gallery, for a child that looked six his words told everyone that his mind was older than that.

“See that it does not happen again young Master Haru, your mother is correct, I have an Empire to rule and you are not a my pet anymore to stay at my side.” He was referring to the months spent travelling where Coal would be at his side or on his lap.

Haru pouted, “Can I see you soon?” He implored.

Emhyr smiled at that, Takara had said the kit had bonded with him, “when your mother says you can and when my duties allow for it, you will see me.”

The kit kept the pout going obviously not happy with the answer, Emhyr took the approach he had with Elka when she was trying to get her way, he raised one eyebrow and stared him down. It worked.

The boy bowed and then turned to his mother, “we can go now.”

Takara gave her kit the same look he had, “Can we now?” She paused to let the boy think, “We can leave after you apologise to the senate for interrupting their session.”

“Yes Hahaue,” the boy said remorseful, Emhyr didn’t believe it for a second and Takara’s slight eye roll to the ceiling told him she didn’t either

After Haru had completed a bow and an apology he reached out a hand with tiny claws to Takara who took it and then bent to pick him up. Her power winked about her as she prepared to leave when Senator var Jerrit stopped her with,

“Before you leave Lady Ayakashi, the senate has a few questions we will ask you.”

She stoped and gave the senator an arch look, “will you now?” She purred, “Correct me if I am mistaken but isn’t that decision made by the Emperor, not the senate. However if his Imperial Majesty has no objections to you interruption of this senate assembly I am agreeable to answering the senates questions. Or you can make time in another assembly.”

Clever woman thought Emhyr with approval, a chastisement for going above the order of the days agenda and she left it in his hands.

He pretended to deliberate and leaned in to whisper to Ciri, “this should be entertaining” he murmured in her ear.

She regally nodded her head in acknowledgment and he turned back and nodded his own.

“We have no objections, the senate may ask their questions to Lady Ayakashi.”

“ I assume this going to be awhile, one moment.”

She pulled her power in and something shimmered in her had, then she was holding an elegantly crafted pitcher painted rather delicately. She smiled at her kit and then set him on his feet, the smile hadn’t been a nice one, it had held a warning.

“If you wish to see the Emperor Haru, you will do so after you complete you punishment for not only running off, but for masking your scent and for creating that impressive illusion to fool me. Since this will take a few hours, and I do not trust you to stay in one place your punishment starts now. If you are not finished by the end of the senates questions you will continue it else where.”

With that she tipped the pitcher and what looked like thousands of tiny gemstones some as fine as a wheat grain and others that ranged in size to a quails egg poured out for good 10 seconds. At her feet was an impressive fortune in gems. Then she pulsed her power and the mess of jewels scattered over the marble floor she pointed at it and gave her kit a stern look.

“You will sort them by colour and size.” Well that was an inspired punishment thought Emhyr, designed not to hurt but to punish. 

The kit gaped at her, “But thats boring” he all but wailed.

“Its not meant to be fun kit its meant to be a punishment, there are reapercusions to your actions and you will learn this. And Haru, you will complete it quietly.”

Haru looked cross and crossed his arms over his chest, Ohhh child thought Emhyr, you’re pushing it right now.

“If you don’t start Haru, you won’t finish if don’t finish then you don’t get to see Emhyr.”

Haru sighed and then he sat down and started.

Ciri was chuckling now, “I’m remembering that one,” she said when Takara looked at her.

“Its serves its purpose, and also has the added benefit of improving ones perception and fine motor control.” She then turned to look at the muttering room.

“Now,” she said as she walked to the podium at the side of the assembly where var Jerrit was standing he moved back a bit alarmed, the podium was designed so everyone could see the speaker, it was where the Senate member held his own court when running the Assembly. 

Then Takara, true to her nature took control of the senates questions. “You have so thoughtfully supplied a list, shall I start with question one?” She picked up the scroll that var Jerrit had been reading off.

“How long have you known her? How long has she been known to the Witchers? What is her threat assessment? Why is she friendly now and not known before? My my these are not the questions that are burning deep within you all” she sighed and tossed the scroll on the podium, then rubbed her temple. Then she looked up and levelled her inhuman eyes on the senate, some sifted under her scrutiny some tried to hold her gaze. She pursed her lips and then with a smile that bared her fangs purred, “You will have one question each, think wisely before you ask it. I reserve the right to not answer if the question is disrespectful, but if it wasn’t and I refuse to answer I will allow you another chance.”

The senate, almost to a man gapped at her and the control and command she exuded, after a few minutes of stunned silence Emhyr spoke, his voice cold and firm, “Senator var Jerrit you have asked to question Lady Ayakashi, she has agreed, we are here wasting time so ask your question.”

He senator stuttered a bit then spoke firmly, “What are you intentions towards Nilfgaard.”

“My intentions are peaceful and honourable, I mean Nilfgaard no harm.”  
Var Jerrit blinked and realised she had answered his question, he nodded and then looked at the senators gathered.

“Senator Gorren?”

The old man who had sat on the senate for more than 40 years stood up, “Lady Ayakashi, thank you for agreeing to these questions, they do allay our fears for what you represent to us.”

“Thank you Senator, please.” She indicate with her hand for him to ask his question.

“You have ruled as an Empress, so coming her must have been a shock, I wish to know how well you ruled.” He sat down again his old bones hurting him.

Takara looked at him, there was a gentleness in her eyes as she did. “I ruled for over 18’000 years, give or take a century and I ruled with a firm hand, much like Emhyr var Emreis. Those who moved against my law and rule were dealt with harshly and without forgiveness, those who attacked my lands were annihilated. My people where mine to guard and guide, to protect them and it was my duty to ensure a peaceful existence for them. I was considered to be the greatest of the rulers of the Southern Lands.”

And so it went on, question after question, to which she answered, some of the answers he knew, some he didn’t and with each answer he got to know and understand her just a little bit more.

They ranged in topic from her and her people to her and the Witchers, the senate asked questions that were designed to get to know her and some designed to trick her, she didn’t fall for it. Some of her answers were heavy, especially as she spoke about the fist century on this world, how she had to kill the 9 attendants who had been pulled through with her, she had explained the bond of Blood and Clan, how the sudden loss of that bond had sent five into a catatonic fading, they had died within days due to that loss. Then how the four others went mad with the desire to recreate their Empire, she had said no, it wasn’t the kitsune way. He had felt pain and sorrow for her when she said she had slain them after they started preying on the elves and dwarves. She explained that her kind didn’t take, they guarded but they had lost their way and their being, when that occurs death and destruction soon follow. Her story continued with the questions about how she had survived on her own, and she had smiled and shook her head, she would not betray a trust was all she replied with. 

But had told them how she had met the witcher caste.

She gave them the information they asked about her involvement with the Witcher’s, and he sighed when she finally told him what he had suspected, the witchers were kin, her blood freely given to create the mutation that bound every witcher to her, she had given them the gift of enhance sight and the ability to see clearer and greater details. And while the Witchers were _kin_ , those of the school of the wolf were _Clan_.  
They asked about her magic, she scared them when she replied that she was powerful, her magic alien to this world and a mages power didn’t work on her, she was too strong for it. 

Did she mean the empire harm, no as she had said in the first question, but she would aid if asked.

Will she join as a citizen, she had shook her head, she was a Friend to Nilfgaard as Conferred by the Emperor, she would not be ruled by another. Her kind had instincts too deep to allow it. The reason she had become an Empress was not by right of birth but right of might, she hadn’t wanted to be ruled by a tyrant, she had challenged him and killed him.

So he and Ciri sat through the nearly two hours that she stood there and answered Nilfgaards curiosity.

He had noticed other traits of hers as she spoke, she would not give the senator the time of day if he was rude to her. If the were friendly she replied in the same manner and would often expand on her answers, if they were curt so was she. It was sad to say not many of his senators figured that out.

To say it had been enlightening would be an understatement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very NSFW.... because I can 😋  
> And my Beta has to take a siesta due to personal reasons, so this is un-betaed so do forgive the mistakes, I did try my best to hunt the illusive bastards down.

Chapter 6.

After the third attempt at locating his lover, Geralt prowled into Emhyrs quarters - their quarters and found Mererid as he directed several of his underlings in their duties as they hustled about the overly large bed room.

“Mererid, finally someone who knows everything,” he called out with relief, his usual tried and true method of asking a servant where the master was had failed him dismally this time.He had chalked it up to the palace being so bloody big that the servants couldn’t possibly know where Emhyr was at all times, he’d been sent on a wild goose chase by several well intentioned servants.

There went his tried and true method.

Mererid paused in issuing his orders and looked at Geralt, one eyebrow raised, “If that was compliment sir Geralt we have to work on them,” he said sardonically.

Geralt grinned, “Where is he?”

“In his personal study sir Geralt.”

Geralt saluted a thank you but instead of tracking down Emhyr went into the dressing room and changed into a set of comfortable clothes then trotted off to Emhyrs lair, the large elegantly appointed room with its books and comfy chairs and a desk that - _well_ \- was at the perfect height for Emhyr to bend him over and fuck him hard now, that he thought about it.

New plan thought Geralt with a smirk as he saw Emhyr, reports and papers spread out, open books of various topics and he was industriously writing in his planner: push Emhyr into forgetting his work for the next hour.

It had just rung the half bell after four so he knew he had a few hours until tonight’s evening entertainments.Decision made Geralt went about executing his desires with an almost mathematical precision.

He started with a saunter.

And walked into the room with a “Found you,” as he undid the top three buttons on his shirt.

He tried a sexy purr in his voice to go with his sexy walk and was pretty sure it came out as a constipated growl, probably best to work on that he thought with a grimace.

Emhyr pointed the feather tip of his quill at a chair in front of him and didn’t look up, Geralt narrowed his eyes as he walked over the plush rugs and then sat down on the indicated chair trying to do it gracefully.

He’d tried the sexy stalk, he had tried the sexy purr, and he had sat with as much grace - seductively as he could.This seduction thing sucked when Emhyr wasn’t paying attention to him.

“How was your day with Elka?” murmured Emhyr absentmindedly as he continued to write.

He sighed internally, yep it sucked.

“Good” He said instead, “she had a grand time with the witchers, can put a bolt into the dummy thats not the one shes aiming at every damn time but as she said at least she can hit something.” That had been hilarious actually, she had begged the mysterious Khalid if she could try his crossbow so he had patiently pulled it apart and told her what piece was what.She hadn’t expected the lesson but had quickly become interested in it, when that had been done Khalid had taken her over to the target dummies. Where she had gleefully shot bolt after bolt at the targets and never hit the sse had pointed it too, the Witcher’s had been chuckling while they yelled out advice to her and ribbed the crap out of him.

Elka had taken it all in stride with a look of determination on her face, looks like Emhyr had a budding archer on his hand.

“Good for her.” Emhyr replied, still with that same tone. 

He wasn’t listening Geralt realised and grinned, now he knew what to do, if in doubt he thought, rile Emhyr up.

“Your little princess has decided that all the witchers are lonely and need to be loved so she is going to turn the witchers into a chivalric order like it once was and give them a keep in Aedirn when shes queen. Balik is going to be her bodyguard because he looks like a bear and can scare away the assassins and I am supposedly going to lead this order. You’re going to be her advisor because by then Ciri will be Empress and you’ll no longer have a job.” She hadn’t but he needed Emhyrs attention, craved it even.

“She’s a good girl,” Emhyr murmured as he kept writing.

Alright Geralt, he thought to himself, that didn’t work time for the trebuchet, “And she wants to marry Emilé of Tellra because he’s really handsome and he would make pretty babies.”

“I’m sure she’ll have a gra-“ Emhyrs quill skewed sideways, got him, thought Geralt.

“She _what_?” Growled the Emperor as he gave him a piercing stare, “ _Geralt_ you were supposed to watch her, not let her fall in love with a man old enough to be - how old is?”

“No idea but he’s the oldest witcher still alive.”

“The oldest alive?” Emhyr snarled out and stood up with a violent manoeuvre that sent his chair tumbling backward and stalked around his desk, he started to pace in the center of the room much to Geralts amusement.

“I cannot believe this Geralt, from now on she doesn’t see this Emilé of Tellra at _all_ , she has her future mapped out, as do many young women from the upper ranks of the nobility, who she marries is deter-“ Emhyr stopped and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Geralt was still sprawled in the chair but had shifted himself so he could watch Emhyr have a melt down over Elka, Geralt gave him a brash and some would say cocky smile.

“You hate Emilé of Tellra,” Emhyr declared

“Yes”

“You wouldn’t let the withcer near her, especially if he’s an idiot who called Takara a - what was the - ah yes, ‘Cavern dwelling whore’, did I get that right?”

“Yes, she pounded him into the dirt, hard and I’d only let him around Elka if we were in company who can smack him quite,” he replied letting his amusement at Emhyrs expense show. With a cocky grin that had Emhyrs attention.

The eyes narrowed a fraction more, “You were teasing me,” he murmured thoughtfully

One more push thought Geralt, “And give the man a prize, thats what you get for not giving me your attention when I not only tried a sexy swagger into the room but asked me questions without _listening_ to me,” he said smugly.

Emhyr took three giant steps towards him gripped him by the shirt front and then gave him a brutal kiss.

Mission accomplished Geralt thought as he was dragged out of his chair, which he went very willingly and pushed up against the desk.

The kiss held a savage quality that Emhyr didn’t often let come out and he pulled back after a sharp bite on Geralts bottom lip that made him shiver and his half half hard cock jerk at the pleasure.

Emhyr looked at him, his dark brown eyes liquid with desire and shining with a heat that held a promise.

He leaned past Geralt and tapped his communication stone, Mererid answered.

“Mererid cancel my meeting with Colonel Tyrconnel and have it rescheduled for tomorrow, somethings just come up.” He paused to hear Mererid confirmation and then pulled back, his firm hand twining into Geralts hair and tugging his head back to expose Geralts throat. 

The only person he would actually do it willingly for but Emhyrs grip always got his libido pumping, Emhyr lent in and nuzzled under his ear then moved down to nibble across his neck. He nipped sharply too and little arrows of heat and sensation heightened Geralts own response to Emhyrs tease with a grunt and a thrust of his hips, his hard cock begged for it.

“You wanted my attention Geralt, you have it, lets hope you don’t regret it.” Emhyr purred as he stepped back, “follow me beloved.”

Finally, thought Geralt with relief and did just that with a bounce in his step and a glide in his stride, he couldn’t help but move between the two as he was looking forward to what was coming.He had kicked himself a few times that day for not getting back into the bed that morning but he’d been too damn flustered after having five guards barge in on him with Emhyr giving him a grand old time, then Takara was added to the mix.

Gods if Eskel found out he’d never live it down, but he swore to end the first person who interrupted them right now because he wouldn’t be tossing a cushion at them, it would be an igni.

———

Emhyr had a slight smile on his lips, finally he thought, after the mornings disastrous start he had been not only put out but on edge all day, watching Takara take on his senate had been a highlight of his day but Geralt was what he had wanted and needed.

He admitted to himself that the Progress and the events in the north had given him unprecedented access to his lover and he was now spoiled for it. Geralts injury and his hectic schedule however was putting a dint into his plans but he was going to carve out the next 3 hours and then a have a quick meal before the evenings play and dance started.

He walked past the bed and heard Geralts steps falter but he as headed for the bathing rooms Geralt steps picked up and followed a little quicker.

Oh Geralt he thought as they went into he bathing chamber and he dismissed his servants, he turned to Geralt and started unwinding the sash about his waist, Geralt grinned at him.

“Want a hand?”

Emhyr shook his head but handed the long gold sash to Geralt, “wrap that around your eyes beloved.”

Geralts grin that had never left his face turned wicked, “as you command” he teased.

“Oh but I do,” Emhyr purred as he watched Geralt wind the sash over his eyes, he stepped forward his step heavy with boot on the marble tiles, and gave Geralt a sensual kiss, taking his hand and leading him towards a door that he knew Geralt had not seen.

He heard Geralt chuckle as he pushed the door open, “not the exercise I was hoping for my heart, I’ve got a sword in my pants don’t want to use one on the wall.” Geralt said obviously thinking he was being taken into the consorts rooms as Emhyr lead him into the room and then closed the door.He couldn’t help the shake of his head at the words though but smiled in satisfaction as he glanced around the large spacious room.

 _Perfect_.

He pulled off the scarf and had the pleasure of seeing his irreverent lovers beautiful honey amber eyes widen in disbelief.

Geralt immediately about faced to get out of the room but Emhyr was ready for him, he used his own momentum to push Geralt chest first into the door and press up against him, he gripped Geralts wrist that was on the door handle and pinned the other above his head, pushing his knee between Geralts thighs.

Geralt was panting and Emhyr knew it wasn’t from fear, he leaned in thankful for the little extra bit of height he had on his lover and said. “If you truly don’t want to be here then we will leave but the shivering I’m feeling and the heavy panting I’m hearing tells me that you’re not frightened of this but exceedingly aroused. And that beloved is what scares you the most.”

Geralt groaned into the wood of the door and Emhyr pulled the hand that held the door handle up and anchored both hands with one hand.He then reached around Geralt and felt the hard length of Geralts cock.It was harder than he had ever felt it, when it came to Geralts responses he knew his lover better than Geralt knew himself.

Emhyrs room, the ‘dungeon’ as Geralt had called it in jest was’t that at all, it was as well appointed as all his rooms where, comfortable, austere - but had a few pieces of furniture that were designed to heighten sexual play. There was nothing here that would degrade another human being, he wasn’t into cages or stringing people up.

He had a sexual swing, made in colours that would compliment Geralt, he had a wooden X that he could bind him to, and there were several plush chairs scattered about that would facilitate various positions, most with rings to again tie him down. He didn’t have a bed in here, he refused to, when he took Geralt to bed it would be the one that the Emperors of Nilfgaard had used for centuries.

Although the display cabinets along the wall did hold a plethora of items that were designed to enhance the sensual experience to the nth degree, some of them Geralt knew, most he didn’t.

Yet Emhyr had said, he would go no further than what Geralt wanted and if he said no, he was going to toss him in the bath and take him there.

“You’re a devil in disguise aren’t you?” Geralt rasped, his breath still coming in short pants.

Emhyr could help the smile as he let Geralts hands go and stood back, letting Geralt make the first move to turn around.

“I’m your devil Geralt,” murmured Emhyr as Geralt did just that and leant against the door.

He took a deep breath and looked around the room, his eyes were wide and his pupils had blown and Emhyr couldn’t help the swell of arousal when he saw Geralt in the grip of a fierce need that Geralt didn’t know how to manage.

“We’ll start slow Geralt.”

“You’re damn well going to want to start slow. I don’t even know what I’m looking at.”

“Then let me show you” he purred, with that he took his still shivering witcher and showed him through the room, he opened the cabinets one by one and explained what each was for. 

By the time the tour had ended Geralts arousal had deepened even further if that was possible and Emhyrs own had spiked as well.

He put the next step in Geralt’s hands, “where shall we start?”

To say Geralt surprised him would be an understatement, his lover had obviously done some soul searching while he was introducing Geralt to everything in the room.He had assumed Geralt would point to a chair or even choose a toy, but he pointed directly to the swing.

Emhyr raised an eyebrow at Geralt, “When you decide to face what your fear you really do throw yourself into it don’t you?”

Geralt gave him a husky chuckle, “As Vesemir said, no guts no glory.”

“Well far be it from me to stand in your way, I’d suggest you remove your clothes, I know I am.”

Geralt was out of his shirt and pants quicker than what Emhyr through was polite, he had only just removed his tunic and shirt.

“Go check it out.”

He instructed and amused himself watching Geralt as he poked, tested its strength and then sat in it, letting it swing with him in it.

“Huh, this is actually fun.”

“It allows for a few positions and a weightless experience.”

Geralt had a glint in his eye and he looked at Emhyr who was know as naked as Geralt was.

“I’m ready.”

There was no denying that thought Emhyr as he looked at the feast before him, “I can tell.”

“Well then come fuck me on it,”

Challenge accepted thought Emhyr with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he reached for a bottle on a small table warming it in his hands as he prowled over to Geralt who was still lazily swinging back and forth.

He bent over and gave Geralt a loving kiss, “Thank you beloved” he whispered as he pulled back.

Geralt looked at him puzzled, “What for?”

“For trusting me with this, with your pleasure and your heart.”

Geralt didn’t reply but reached up and carded his hands through Emhyrs hair pulling him back down for another loving kiss.

With that Emhyr bent down further and with no other warning than that continued on doing what had been interrupted that morning.

Geralt was hanging onto the velvet encased rope for dear life and let loose another tortured groan, weightless was right he thought shakily as he jerked in response to Emhyr pressing his fingers deep in the core of his heat.

Fuck - oh fuck, right there he wanted to yell.

His knees spread wider and his muscles burned in response.Emhyr had him in a position that he had to use his muscles to control the spread of his legs, he was on his stomach, the swings leg restraints would spread too wide if he wasn’t careful.

“Good work Geralt, your doing well,” Emhyrs low cultured voice was deep and husky, its timbre ignited shivers down Geralts spine in a wave that reached his inner core and he couldn’t help the flutter of muscles against Emhyrs fingers.

Geralt just shook his head, he couldn’t say a thing because his bastard of a lover had gaged him.

Although he had been told if it got too much to let an igni sign off so the candle close to him would ignite and let Emhyr know.

Good plan he had thought when Emhyr had told him what to do. Gods he was so tempted too, this was too much.

Emhyr pulled back and Geralt heard him move away, he strained to hear what he was doing because he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Emhyr however finally stepped between Geralts legs his strong firm grip on his left thigh had just the right pressure, and gave him a sense of being steady in the air.

Geralt gave a muffled sigh as Emhyr did, but couldn’t help the arch of his upper backand his eyes widening when what felt like sharp claws glided gently down his spine and over his backside leaving trails of ice and fire over his sensitive skin. 

What the ever loving fuck?

As the feeling came again and he felt the slight prickle of magic as his medallion vibrated, his befuddled mind managed to remember one of the toys that Emhyr had shown him, it had piqued his curiosity, being a monster hunter he knew the touch of claws intimately.This set of claws was magicked not to cut skin and had three settings that Emhyr had declined to tell him about. 

And it was crafted by a certain evil mage responsible for those fucked up rings.

That mage was fast becoming Geralt most hated person.

Oh fuck, the settings had to do with hot and cold he thought deliriously and moaned as his wicked lover pricked his hands over his hip and came perilously close to his groin. His cock hardened until it was actually starting to ache in a way that was slightly painful. 

If Emhyr didn’t stop doing things like that Geralt knew he was going to cum and cum soon.

His breathing already fast and hard through the gag staggered as he felt Emhyr come close, his cock brushed alone Geralts inner thigh hot, hard and wet.

Oh sweet Melitile he thought _yes_ , thats what he wanted

 _No_ his mind howled as it moved away from him and the claw traveled down his ass and just feathered over the area between his sack and his opening.

He tried, he really bloody tried, but that heat lashed icy scrape of metal claws over such sensitive skin sent him over the edge.

He knew he jerked in the ropes and velvet padding holding him up that he was in danger of loosing his balance, but his mind had gone, the white haze of pleasure gripped him and the world went white as pure sensual heat and ecstasy took him fast and hard in waves of heat and ice.

Emhyr was immediately aware when Geralt lost control, there was no mistaking that gurgled yell from underneath the silk tie that gagged him.

As Geralt jerked in the swing he gripped his hips anchoring him so he didn’t topple out and stroked his right hand over Geralts cock and thighs.The hand with a certain claw that had brought Geralt to such a frenzied orgasm, one quite unlike he had ever witness from Geralt before.

It was a treasure to behold but if he had know he was going to elicit a response like this he would have had his beloved face him. 

He sighed as Geralts movements slowed to a stop.

And then he hung there, completely motionless, Emhyr wasn’t too alarmed, he had seen Geralt loose consciousness before when he was recovering from mutation sickness.This was the first time however that he had managed it while he was at peak form. He was quite proud of this one actually.

He quickly removed the claw and tossed it aside, that he would use again he thought and then removed Geralts gag.

He listened intently as Geralts staggered breathing evened out and he knew Geralt was coming around, when the velvet ropes jerked, he knew Geralt was awake.

His turn he thought, then reached out and slowly started stroking Geralts soft length in time with the throb in his own, Geralt groaned loudly.

“Too much,” he managed to croak, Emhyr knew it wasn’t, he would see to Geralts pleasure once more while he took his own.

“One more time beloved,” he crooned and Geralt whined in response, Emhyr released the leg clasps and told him to roll over. It was not an impossible task but one that was hard in the swing, he had to help Geralt far more than was usual.

He was treated with a dazed and red faced witcher whose glazed amber eyes told him that he had been well and truly taken to the heights of ecstasy. Emhyr smiled and kissed him as he tied Geralts legs back into the leg stirrups.

“Ready to swing to even further heights?” He asked.

Geralt blinked at him, then got the pun and groaned, “Thats worse than mine,” he panted out and Emhyr stepped further into the cradle of Geralts thighs.

With a tight grip on his aching cock, he rubbed it up against Geralts opening, teasing him with it.

Geralts hips jerked and he swung a little, Emhyr steadied him and then looking Geralt in those glazed eyes, he entered him, slowly and savoured the tightness and the heat that always made him beg the Great Sun for strength.

Geralts eyes fluttered to close, Emhyr frowned, no he didn’t want Geralt to close his eyes.

“Look at me witcher, eyes open.”

Geralt opened them and looked at him, so much desire, so much want Emhyr thought almost giddy by the idea of just how much Geralt wanted and need him.

He pushed in harder and shuddered as he bottomed out, Geralt whimpered.

And Emhyr nearly came.

Out of all the sounds he could wring out of Geralt, it was that one little whimper when he fully seated with a grinding thrust, and he had hit that point so perfectly that was Emhyrs riskiest move. It was a transcendent sound that often sparked the start of his own release, he was just thankful Geralt didn’t make it often.He pressed down on the base of his cock so the heat that was swelling up within him would subside and sighed a breath. Then with one hand on Geralts leg he guided Geralt so that he could wrap his legs around Emhyrs waist.He worked the ropes quickly pulling Geralt into a more seated position and when his beloved realised that, he pulled his wrists out of the wrist stirrups and threw them around Emhyrs shoulders hugging him to him.

Now this was perfection thought Emhyr, he was as close as he could be to Geralt, one arm anchored about Geralts waist the other on his shoulder.

With Geralt at the perfect height Emhyr pulled his cock almost to the edge of Geralts body and then slammed himself back in. Geralt warbled a cry of delight that drowned out the sound of skin slapping skin and his grip on Emhyr tightened.

And as Geralts fingernails dug into Emhyrs shoulders Emhyr lost what little control he had and he moved.

He was lost to it all, the firm but fierce thrusts had Geralts swinging slightly in the device and it made Emhyr frenzied as he chased Geralts body with his own. Geralt was trying his best to push back but he hadn’t gotten the movements down and the uncoordinated response made the sex raw, primitive and almost brutal in its intensity.

Their eyes still locked together their gazes burning lust and desire and Emhyr took Geralts mouth in a frenzied mesh of tongue and lips, teeth as well as they bit and sucked each other’s bottom lips.

Emhyrs primal response to it all would have shocked him if he capable of normal thought.

And he thrust harder and harder, his hand moved from Geralts shoulder into his silver hair and Emhyryanked Geralts head back. 

In a red haze of lust he bit down on his beloveds shoulder and Geralt his head held back, cried out his delight at it all especially the change of positions and raked his nails over Emhyrs arms, leaving reddened furrows as he did.

The sex was too much and with a grunt and a deep growl as the pleasure came from far further than ever Emhyr came deep within Geralt dimly aware that Geralt had reached his own once more as waves of dark pleasure and lust tore through Emhyr as violently as the passion they had both just shared.

It was a little while before he was able to let go of the ropes that he must have grabbed hold of unconsciously.Emhyr managed to right himself on very shaky legs as he stood up from the slouch he was in, Geralt was shuddering for breath and he looked at Emhyr, a shocked look in those amber eyes.

“Can we do that again?” his Witcher gasped and Emhyr choked back an incredulous laugh.

Again? He thought wildly, that wasn’t supposed to be like that, but he looked at Geralts hazy but joyous eyes and he sighed, “Another day beloved ,” he managed to gasp. Then started the process of getting Geralt down, it took both of them and they staggered out of the room together arms holding each other up and then almost fell into the large bath.

The warm water was relaxing and Emhyr moved in the water so that Geralt was in his arms and snugged into a nook, they lay together arms around each other and basked in the afterglow of what was one of the best orgasms of his life, even if it had been the most primal of his life.

“Melitiles bounty Emhyr.”

Emhyr gave a wry chuckle at Geralts groan as he shifted and tapped his communication stone, Mererid stepped in and Emhyr just waved a finger in circles still to tired to do much, thankfully Mererid had been with him long enough to know what he meant.

As Emhyr pulled back Geralts head to look at his lover he gently brushed his lips across those pale lips and slicked back the silver strands of hair.

“No rest for the wicked beloved, we have an affair to attend.”

Geralts groan of utter misery had him chuckling again and he moved away towards one of his bath attendants who was getting into the bath to bath him. 

“This sucks Emhyr, you being Emperor sucks, tell Ciri she has to be Empress as soon as possible.”

“Working on it beloved.”Oh believe me he thought, he was looking forward to retiring and was more than happy to push his Empire into his daughters hands.

He just had to get her to take it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no Beta, she’s on hiatus at the moment.  
> The pesky mistakes are mine alone... and elusive little bastards.

Chapter 7

Geralt was sprawled out negligently on a chaise lounge, leg crossed, head thrown back and arms out stretched as he waited for Emhyrs attendants to finish dressing him.

It was taking a while.

He tapped a finger impatiently as he shifted his head to watch the proceedings, his body was sore in places that weren’t usually sore even after vigorous sex, that contraption had absolutely blown his mind not to mention his body.It had wrecked him and after he had been dressed he’d wandered into the rooms that Emhyr had given him, found his potions kit and knocked back part of a Tawny Owl to accelerate his stamina regeneration.

He had never had to do that before in his life.

When he’d come back Lanfare had been there telling Emhyr not to drink to much of the powder that he was putting into a glass of juice.The powder smelt like verbena and ribleaf so Geralt assumed it had a bit of a stimulant through it, he’d tried not to smirk, Emhyr must be feeling it he thought with amusement - served his lover right. 

As Lanfare left after taking a quick look at his hand and not re-bandaging it, he bowed to Emhyr and Geralt had picked up his cane pulled it to check the blade and then sheathed it again.

Emhyr knocked his drink back with a grimace and Geralt flopped into the chaise to throw his head back, before long he had moved to watch the two men fold cloth and drape the sash he was wearing, tweak his hair and generally primp the Emperor until he was perfect.

Geralt was as primped as he would let them and he was looking pretty swish even without the face powder one had tried to dust him with, he’d put that thought out of the mans head quick smart.Now he was in the tight black leather pants, court boots and the light long sleeve tunic that Takara had made for him, he loved it.

She had very carefully embroidered the mountains of Kaer Morhen in silver over the bottom of it and unless you knew what you were looking at, it just looked like the fabric had been shot with silver.Above his heart however she had done the same with the emblem of the Wolf, crossed with swords and then to his amusement she had actually done the same with various monsters through the piece of fabric. 

He was wearing a montage to the creatures he killed.

Emhyrs was almost the same design as his, long sleeve with the gold rope belt that Geralt had to show how to wear, but Emhyrs had a button on the shoulder that Geralt had smiled at when he had seen it.The head witcher when he was a kid had often word a silver sash over the shoulder, the button was there to hold it, when he had explained that Emhyr attendants had flustered around and when they stepped back Geralt saw that they had changed the look of the outfit with the sash and the rope so that Emhyr and Geralt were wearing almost matching outfits but different at the same time. 

“If you look carefully, I am certain that the gold shot through the black has an image, but I can’t quite put my finger on it sire.” Said Mererid with a frown as he bent over to examine the base of the tunic.

Emhyr was examining it as well, “Neither can I, I know its shot with gold but sometimes if I turn just right I can see something.”

“It’s the mountain valley of Kaer Morhen at the base of the tunic, the golden sun of Nilfgaard in various sizes and I’m pretty’s sure it‘s Takara in her true form over your shoulder.Everything she embroiders has a meaning.”

Everyone turned to look at him, he shrugged his shoulders, “You thought that the bolts of cloth she gave you were just shot with gold?She takes great strides to make sure the cloth matches the person, shes as fussy as you when it comes to her clothes.You may not always see the message because of your eyes, but we witchers do.”

“And what message is she saying here beloved?”

“You’re part of the pack, the Emperor of Nilfgaard and she has your back.” He just grinned and saluted two fingers at Emhyr with his now free hand, “welcome to the pack.”

Emhyr just looked at him, “well,” was all he said and then turned back so Mererid could place the chain of office over his neck and his crown upon his head.

When Emhyr was finally ready Geralt hauled his still heavy but no longer aching body up and walked over to him.

“So whats on tonight, not dinner as we just had to shovel back that like a pair of peasants at a feast.” 

Emhyr winced, “Never use that simile again Geralt, an Emperor doesn’t _shovel_ ,” he murmured as he took Geralts arm and they walked out of the dressing room, the servants bowing as they did.

“There is a play in the Imperial Theatre and then an Imperial Ball, the play starts when I arrive and the ball is set to start at 9 bells, refreshments provided.”

“Yeah Elka was pretty damn excited about going to the play.”

“Of course she is as is Lady Anaria according to the report Yennefer sent me.”

“Anaria has settled in very well, her language is better.”

“She has Elka and Yennefer at her everyday to learn.”

Instead of leading Geralt out the doors and to the halls beyond Emhyr took out onto the inner balcony that surrounded the courtyard and headed past the large windows. The balcony he was keen to note had tiles in the style of the elven palaces he had seen, carved stone work that curled and arched through the building, a seamless blend of elven architecture and human design.

And every few feet a guard at attention.

They past Ciri’s rooms and then turned the corner, “this way is the quickest way to the family common rooms,” Emhyr murmured as they walked up to a set of open doors and the sound of laughter. Emhyr stepped in and Elka who was spinning about in her royal blue dress in front of Ciri came to a sudden stop, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“Look Emhyr, Geralt my dress is floating.”

Geralt shook his head as Emhyr chuckled, “So it is sweetheart you look very grown up in that dress.”

And she did realised Geralt, his heart clenching at how quickly she was going from girl to teenager.The dress was one of the dresses from Toussaint and done in shades of blue, silver and pearls, her long curly blond hair styled in ringlets and she had the little crown that Emhyr had had ordered brought out for her in Aedirn on her brow. Then she gave them both a cheeky grin and a very proper northern curtsy.Emhyr and Geralt both responded with a bow to her and she laughed, coming up to them for a hug.

Ciri stood up and in a dress that screamed I am power and Grace stepped over to them to kiss them both and admire their outfits.

Hers was the dress Takara had given her, black and gold with suns and stars all over it, not threaded through but in full embroidery Lace and the lightest fabric he had ever seen floated over the dress in a robe like overcoat belted at her waist she looked breathtaking and he watched as Emhyr gently tucked back a wayward lock of her hair.

“You look just like your mother,” he murmured to her and Geralt smiled, Emhyr was right, she did look like Pavetta.

“Thank you, I have to say Takara knows how to make a statement with clothing,”

Takara’s dress, oh boy that meant one thing to Geralt,“Takara’s coming?”

“I accepted the invitation.”

Geralt almost jumped a foot and spun to see her in sitting in the corner of the room, one leg crossed over the other, a silver goblet of water negligently held in her clawed hand and Haru in fox form draped around her neck like a fur stole, one of her tails helping to hold him in place.She was stroking her other hand along the kits head, Haru blinked red eyes at them and then yipped a happy greeting.

Takara raised an eyebrow at Geralt, “do I have to start you back on basic senses training child?” She admonished him gently.

“Oh hell no,” he replied forcefully with a grimace, “I wasn’t expecting you, I’ll do better.”

“Complacency is a trait you should ensure you do not encourage.”

Geralt nodded, it was a timely reminder and he had needed it.

“Takara, may I say you look stunning tonight,” Emhyr said as she stood up with a boneless grace, her dress moving with a soft susurration of silk as the sea-green and blue fabric fell in soft waves about her, she put the goblet down and glided to them. Geralt took a second to admire her in her hanfu, she was formal, like the throne room, her hair pulled up but she had a set of flowers the same colour as her outfit cascading down the side of her head, tucked before her left ear.Her belt was wide silver fabric and a coloured purple cord that twisted and knotted in a very precise way sat over the belt, a large ring of jade in the centre. 

She smiled flashing fang as she walked up to them and Emhyr held out his hand to her, she took it and again Geralt wanted to shake his head in exasperation at the Emperor’s ballsy move when he bowed slightly and kissed the back of her hand.

Elka oohhed, placing both her hands together in front of her, “Thats so beautiful.”

“You’re right Elka, its an old fashioned mark of respect for a beautiful woman, men don’t often practice it anymore and I’m put out I didn’t get one.”

Elka grinned up at Ciri, “I am too.”

Emhyr froze and then sighed with a shake of his head, Geralt looked to see Ciri with her arms crossed and tapping a foot at her, Elka took one look at Ciri and copied the stance.

Geralt chuckled, “dug yourself into that one your imperial gracelessness,” he teased.

“So I did, my humble and abject apologies ladies, I shall endeavour to make it up to you,”

“Oh you and your golden tongue, papa.” Ciri said with a laugh, “But all things aside we really must leave.”

“Yes, Takara will you take my arm? Geralt will follow with Ciri and Elka.”

“It will be my pleasure Emhyr.” Replied the kitsune as she took the Emperors arm, her clawed hand gracefully resting on top of it.

Haru leaned over from her shoulder and nuzzled Emhyr much to Geralts amusement, Emhyr stroked the kits head and ruffled his ears.

“How long did it take for Haru to complete his punishment after you left the senate?I honestly don’t know what astounded them the most you or that he had mostly finished once they had completed questioning you.” Asked Ciri as they walked the halls to the palace entry.

“10 minutes, then he kept demanding to see Emhyr for another two hours until Emhyr arrived to see him.”

“What happened?” Asked Geralt curiously as they walked towards the stairs.Ciri laughed and then proceeded to tell Geralt just how Takara had taken the Nilfgaardian Senate down a notch and still was able to give them what they wanted.

“It was brilliant, they had no idea how to treat with her and kept stumbling.” She finished up and even Geralt found it amusing, what he wouldn’t have given to be in that room to listen to her.

Oh well, another day, now they had a play to see.

And if it was anything like the ones Dandelion had dragged him to over the years, he was going to be asleep in 10 minutes flat.

———

The play, much to Geralts absolute relief was over, the next part of the night however had started, and there was no tapestry to find to hide behind, he’d been searching for the last half hour.

Emhyr was holding a small court of nobles and hanger-ons on the chair - throne - that was set up for him in this massive assembly like room, it could fair fit five hundred easily and was almost there now.Ciri had her own court with Morvran at her side, he had joined them in the Imperial Box that night and had been a right laugh with his observations about the performance.Geralts view of the guy had ratcheted up a notch as he watched Ciri laugh at Morvrans jokes. 

The guy had a sense of humour, he had also offered to escort Elka and Anaria back to the palace and then come back to the hall, Emhyr had taken his offer, he had arrived a few moments ago and come straight to Ciri’s side after bowing before the Emperor.

Takara stood near an open window probably planning on staying there because while the Nilfgaardians liked to be clean, they also like to smell good, Emhyr had a scent that he washed with and an oil that he put through his hair that Geralt just wanted to roll in. 

But there were some who didn’t understand moderation. 

And while the witchers could ignore it, Takara preferred fresh air. 

Haru was no where to be seen and he looked about hoping to hell the kit - he saw a black tail peaking out from under Takara’s dress and breathed a sigh of relief, Takara had told them in the carriage that there was absolutely no way she was leaving a Kitsune youngster in a Palace where he could get into mischief. 

Apparently thats what kitsune children did, tricksters and mischief makers the lot of them. 

She had a few of the more intrepid members of the nobility and a few mages around her, engaging with her and talking.

He’d wanted to howl with laughter when he found out what Haru had done in the senate and how Takara had punished him, she had done it to them if they had acted up in their book lessons but it had been nuts and seeds for them.

“ _Come foul creature of the deep, taste the poisoned silver of the wolven blade_.”

Eskel he thought groaning as he heard the words in that rasping voice, he thumped his head back against the marble.

“ _My sword is fast, my strike is lethal, you depart the world this day._ ”

Geralt pursed his lips - and Fainrael he thought recognising the elegant Nilfgaardian accent, they were quoting the lines for his character in the play. 

“I have to admit Gwenbleidd I never knew you could be so eloquent,” said Fainrael as he stepped around Geralts column that he was currently leant against. 

Dressed in the absolute height of Nilfgaardian fashion his hair pulled back, the Captain of Emhyrs Guard was a handsome devil.Eskel came around the other side, in a outfit that was a very formal fabric version reminiscent of the wolven armour in black and green, his yellow eyes dancing with mirth.It looked good on him and he handed Geralt a goblet of wine.

“You were there?”Geralt growled wanting to punch someone.

“What? Miss the Grand opening night of the most anticipated play Fall of the Flame? We all came, Fainrael invited us to watch it from his families box.The others had to leave after but they wanted me to assure you that they will treasure the memories of the night. That scene where you saved Yennefer and fought through the Guards and the Veloe Tuvaen then single handedly opened the gates for the Emperors forces was inspired.”

Fuck, Geralt thought in horror, ‘we all came” there were very few people in the City who meant we - the witchers. 

“I mean, it took our breath away, particularly when you declared your loyalty the shining Empire of Nilfgaard,” Eskel tried but failed and he started to laugh.Eskel shook his head as he leant against Geralts column, if Geralt hadn’t been firmly told by Takara to behave he’d have decked him one.

When he had found out the play was about the fall of the Church he had shrugged his shoulders, it had been okay, boring at times the guy who had played Emhyr had done a so so job, but he had straightened up in horror when a man in black armour, silver wig and two swords on his back had strolled out onto the stage to kneel before Emhyr and offer his life to him.

He had heard Emhyr chuckle softly, Ciri had snickered and Takara had shaken her head.

“I have to say it was rather bold of the company to have Takara in there, especially since she was here, that poor horse though that was dressed up as her was - how does one say - inspired?”

Fainrael sipped his wine as he stood in front of the two witchers, his eyes danced merrily.

“Could have heard a pin drop when the horse came out with nine tails and those over exaggerated ears in our box.” Said Eskel gleefully “we couldn’t cheer and we didn’t want to laugh with your box three levels up a certain guardian up there too.”

Geralt tired not to laugh but he snickered, “Haru was in kit form on Takara’s lap, he purposely changed into a naked little boy pointed at the horse and said, “That doesn’t even look like Hahaue’. I honestly expected the poor creature to burst into flames from the expression on her face.”

The three were silent for about five seconds and then they couldn’t help it they cracked up, and Geralt looked over to the lady in question and saw her looking back at him, one eyebrow raised.

He cleared his throat and straightened up and she looked away, “Emhyr didn’t know what to say and Takara just told her kit to change or put clothes on before she tossed his naked backside into a fountain.I had to tell her that Haru when he was Coal, liked baths.Never seen her look so horrified.”

They still chuckled and he knew he was going to regret it when she got hold of him. 

Change of tactics.

“So Fainrael, how are you enjoying your leave?”

“Its been good, Eskel has also been given leave and we are planning a trip up to my fathers estates, we leave in two days and will be back in a week.”

“Looking forward to getting out of the city,” Eskel agreed and smiled at Fainrael, it had been hard on the two of them, often away from each other for months at a time.Emhyr though had been considerate and would often have Fainrael sent on trivial orders to the capital, informing the captain to take two days leave before coming back.

Now that they were here, Geralt pursed his lips and smirked a thought coming to mind and for once he really didn’t care about the audience, “Fainrael, page 78 in the book, I think Eskel should be introduced to it.”

Eskel’s eyes narrowed, taking on a dangerous glint, the last time had seen Eskel in a position that had taught him a thing or two, it had certainly taught Geralt, “I have no idea whats on 78 and you’re a bastard.”

Fainrael smile was unrepentant as he looked Eskel over, “not quite 78, but my own version I think, we haven't yet tried anything along the lines of that - haven't really had the space too but my rooms in my fathers manor - thank you for the idea Geralt.”

Eskel looked at Fainrael, consternation written all over his face, “space?”

“Anytime Captain,” Geralt knew he was blushing but if he could get Eskel back just a little bit it was so damn worth it.

———

Emhyr sighed as the last of his clothes was taken off him, he shrugged into his black robe and walked into his bed room to find Geralt reading in bed, a book about a battle fought centuries ago.

The latter part of the evening had gone well, Takara had been a hit with the nobles and even several of the senate members had gone over to her to talk.She had taken the interest in her in stride and had been as open as she would be around the people who had gathered around her.He had escorted Ciri on the dance floor to open up the dance he had thoroughly enjoyed the simple court dance with her, her grace and beauty shone through and she had glided about the floor with him.He’d come up to Geralt and had asked if he wanted to dance, Geralt looked at him as if he grown a second head, looked at he dance floor and then goggled at the couples, there had been a few male couples among them.Geralt had stammered he didn’t know how to dance Court style and Emhyr had promptly made up his mind to teach him at the earliest possible time.

He enjoyed dancing, there was something to be said out the courtly graces engaged in a form of movement that held all the precision and elegance that could be taken from the human form, to him it was similar to sword fighting.He had jokingly asked Takara if she would dance with him when she had come up to him at one stage. 

She’s shocked the hell out of him when she had smiled, then agreed.

That particular dance had been one where everyone had left the floor to watch him and the Kitsune Guardian dance.And if he thought Ciri was graceful while dancing, Takara had been flowing water and the midnight breeze, she had been a perfect harmonious blend of movement and elegance.

And afterwards, the more brave of the younger nobles had begged her for a dance, she had politely declined, then excused herself and her kit.

He flopped into bed next to Geralt wiggling onto his stomach a light linen sheet pulled up, the night was warm tonight and he had ordered that his windows be pulled back, leaving the entire wall open for the air to breath.His gauzy black curtains blew back in the breeze and he settled into bed.

Geralt put the book down and rolled over on to his side, he reached out and brushed a lock of his hair aside, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a nonplussed look on Takara before when that horse came out with actor Emhyr on it,”

Emhyr snorted, “I am demanding an immediate formal apology to be written to Takara about that.”

Geralt chuckled at Emhyrs words, “My favourite line was you standing up there sword raised and bellowing Onward soldiers of the Empire, onward to the fall of fire.”

Emhyr snorted, “I’m still trying to figure out when I got you on bended knee to swear your life to me.”

“Do I need to be on bended knee,” murmured Geralt, “I would go though fire and brimstone for you, ice and thundering water. I would scale the moon, and fall to the bottomless depths if you asked it of me Emhyr.”

The words took Emhyrs breath away, he leant up on one arm and cupped his lovers cheek, “Everything I have Geralt, is yours as well, I can only offer me and all that I am.”

“Its all I ever want.” They kissed, a gentle touch of lips, their love ever growing in spite of the trials they faced.

In truth they had grown stronger together.

A soft voice sweeter and more beautiful than anything Emhyr had ever heard before drifted gently on the breeze, he paused and pulled back listening.

The words, no the language was unfamiliar, the voice however.

“That’s Takara.” Said Geralt, puzzled, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard her sing.”

Emhyr looked over to the window to where the song was coming from and a soft blue light came up from the courtyard below.

He didn’t think, he got out of bed and pulled on his robe, Geralt had the same idea and they walked out onto the balcony peering into the garden below them.

There Takara lay within the branches of the old apple tree, the small stream below it, her black haired child asleep in her arms, she sang to him a song filled with love and joy, with tears and laughter, his little hand grasped her hair and her fire danced about them.

It was so achingly sad and yet hopeful, he realised as he watched the scene, they were lost in a world that Emhyr knew would never be their true home, but here they had found each other, a light in the chaos that was this world and a love born from it.

At least they had this, Geralt and he watched for a few minutes both caught up in the beauty of the moment, then they turned to go back to bed once more, sleep called them.

And like Haru, they fell asleep together, in the arms of the one who loved them.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter refers to the events in chapter 4 of Ard Faeinn - On Progress, the Never have I ever chapter, not necessary to read before but might make a little more sense if you do.

And again no beta... pesky mistakes are my own.

Chapter 8

4 weeks later.

Emhyr sat back in his chair in his main office, his attention completely on his daughter as she and several of her aids stood before him, their report: the assassination attempt on his life when he had first arrived back in Nilfgaard.

He had the file open before him, it was thick and comprehensive as was everything that his daughter worked on for him.Geralt who had for the few days been stationed behind him in his usual position as lurking gargoyle had come up to stand beside him.

Ciri had done her job, she had rooted out the how and why of the attempt, she had also found the who. 

The attempt had been orchestrated by disaffected mages who had been unhappy with his policy’s regarding mages and their duty to the Empire, yes he kept them on a short leash - some would say very short leash but when they had the power to decimate armies and could be weaponised to do so that leash needed to be short.

Besides in the last 20 years the Imperial Magic Academy had flourished as had magic and its uses. As long as the mages worked for the betterment of the Empire under the laws that governed them they were left largely alone, although they were watched.

The assassin had been hired from the same brotherhood that Ciri had destroyed almost two years ago after the attempt on his life in Nilfgaard.She thought she had gotten them all, one however had managed to escape her wrath. 

The assassin had been caught by the spells that permeated the Imperial complex, designed to stop or hinder an attack on anyone within the walls, the assassin had been rendered unconscious and had been found quickly. Those spells however had been subtly worked on to stop the bolt from being slowed down or misdirected, thanks to Geralts quick actions he was alive.

The assassin had talked, they always did when magic was involved.

When Ciri finished her report she didn’t look happy, in fact she looked like she had more to say and didn’t want to say it.

Her aids pointed out pertinent facts to him and he took note of the reports from Yennefer who Ciri had asked to look at the wards and from his Senior Court mage Gerantieth.

As they finished he watched Ciri for a few seconds and made a decision, “Cirilla, I believe it time to start discussing your intentions towards the throne.” She blinked at him and shook her head, about to say something to him when he held up a hand and cut her off, “Leave us,” he ordered.

Within minutes the three of them were alone in the large room.

“What aren't you saying?” He said softly to her.

She shook her head at him and then sighed, “I’m missing something, something’s not right but my investigators all say that everything is done. Case closed.”

She thrust her hand into the back of her hair and tugged at her bun, then started to pace, “Its wrapped up, all leads covered, but the mage Tavis, the one in your envoy that day, he came from a good family, loyal to the empire.He was the one who put the wards down around you early, he hung himself, two other mages from the court died by taking themselves out when they were going to be questioned, their correspondence is what marked them as traitors.Yennefer said that the work on the palace spells and wards are constantly updated and powered, to mess with them was subtle and a level of craft that those three didn’t have. It would have taken years to do, the books found in their rooms could have helped them achieve it, but -“ she spread her hands indicating a question she didn’t have, “Gerantieth informed me that the three together had the power to change the wards and spells in the complex. That the ones who monitor those spells had grown complacent, they have been dismissed by the way.All plausible.”

“You think theres more too it?”

“I don’t have proof, just -“ she sighed and shook her head and stopped pacing. “It’s nothing, I’m just being paranoid.”

“What did Vesemir say about instincts?”Geralt said to her gently as he came around and griped her shoulders.

She looked at him, “Listen to them, they’re often true.”

“You said it, things are tied up nicely, maybe a bit too nicely.” Geralt continued, validating her feelings in this, Emhyr approved and more importantly he concurred with her instincts, he had seen her proven right when others more experience thought her wrong.

He looked at his daughter “Ciri, your instincts have been honed by years of traveling the planes, you’ve seen dangers beyond our understanding and have been hunted because of your power and blood. Don’t dismiss them.”

She nodded her head decisively, “You’re right Geralt, Papa.”

“Well then, we act quietly and we investigate the same.Small team, and we work closely” said Emhyr, “You’ve sensed a danger Ciri, we act according.”

“What’s your plan,” asked Geralt as he sat his hip on the edge of Emhyrs desk watching him, Ciri walked up to the other side of his desk and virtually did the same thing, he realised who she got it from.

Emhyr tapped his communication stone and got Adventis, “Adventis, send Captain ard’Enthiel in immediately and then send for Master Witcher Eskel at the 1st division headquarters, I want him here as soon as possible.I do not want to be disturbed for the next two hours.”

“Yes sire, I’ll have your next two meeting moved to tomorrow.”

Emhyr silenced the room and activated every privacy ward and spell in the room.No one was going to be able to listen in on this.

“We’re playing a game, and you need to give me a time Ciri.When are you taking the throne?”

“I’m not read-“

Emhyr held up his hand, “like I said, a game.”

“Oh,” her eyes narrowed, “12 months.”

“Then its time to start the process of transferring some of my most trusted staff to you.”He saw it when she got it.

“Ard’Enthiel and Eskel are going to investigate?”

“Yes and I am going to start transferring Elka’s education to those who are more capable in their chosen fields, Yennefer will become your mage advisor.”

Ciri gave a satisfied smile, “I think I see it,”

“I don’t,” muttered Geralt.

Ciri looked at him and gave him a wry smile, “If its mages they want Papa gone so I can rule, and ultimately they have a plan to have power over me.The trade corporations have been largely silent over the last two years and the senate is the senate, a nest of vipers that strike at an opportunity.”

“By announcing Lady Yennefer as Ciri’s mage advisor and with ard’Enthiel as the captain of her guard people will see that I am starting to transfer power to her.” Emhyr said with a gesture of his hand, he moved a little in his seat as he did.Geralts thoughtful expression indicating that he was understanding.

“They won’t be looking for me to be investigating.” Ciri said, “they’ll be looking for me to start consolidating power to rule. As Papa said, its a game.”

“And your sure the Trade Corporations aren't involved, they were last time and -“

“It was largely an opportunity for them to get father off the throne and try to manipulate an Empress who was in shock and grieving.I came down hard on the two Trade groups responsible and seized their assets and executed everyone of the groups Directors, not just the ones responsible.I sent a powerful message and at the Convention last week, I sent another powerful message when I denied the groups access to the new trade corridor being built through Velen.” Emhyr remembered reading the report a while back, he had been a little shocked at how she had handled it. By giving responsibility to the entire managing leaders of the groups and not just the owner or director his daughter had come down harshly the entire affair had given his daughter a rather firm reputation. 

Geralt narrowed his eyes, “So thats why you tossed me under a carriage? Are you aware of what your father pu-“

“Geralt thats hardly anything our daughter needs to know.” Growled Emhyr at him, she certainly did not need to know how he spent the week with Geralt, it had been a week of pure lascivious delight but that was between them.

Ciri shrugged her shoulder, unrepentant for her actions, “You enjoyed it, besides I’ve always wanted to play never have I ever and you left me out of it and seriously seeing you two cavorting buck naked through the water gardens is something I never want to see again. I can’t even look at them without remembering it.”

Emhyr winced, in a way he was glad he didn’t remember much of it after the drinking game had ended, although he had flashes of the night in question.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Emhyr called enter, ard’Enthiel stepped in and closed the door behind him.When he approached Emhyr waved him to the desk.

“Captain, its time I told Ciri and Geralt your true purpose by my side.”

Fainrael didn’t object he bowed low at Emhyr and Emhyr continued, “Fainrael is my personal assassin. When I need someone killed for reasons of state, ard’Enthiel takes care of it, the only stipulation he gave me was no children or women who were innocent.”

Ciri’s jaw dropped and she looked at Fainrael with consternation, “you hid that well captain.”

Fainrael smiled, “Thank you princess,” he murmured and bowed towards her, Ciri shook her head at him.

“You don’t look surprised Geralt,” murmured Emhyr as he stood up from his chair, stretching out his back and walking a little away from his desk, he needed to move he realised.He didn’t know what Geralt would think of him having an assassin at his beck and call, and that assassins being one who was closely linked to them now, but he found he was - nervous about Geralt knowing.

Geralt shrugged his shoulders, “Took me a while but Eskel and I figured out Fainrael was a trained assassin, “ he looked at Fainrael, “you’re very good but you move to fluidly for a ridged military man and theres other subtle signs that we clued into. Besides its not unlike a ruler to employ assassins, and you started the last war by destabilising the north.”

Emhyr looked over at Geralt who still sat catty corner on his desk relaxed as could be.Maybe he was making a nekkers nest out of an anthill.

“I haven’t told Eskel,” Fainrael said with a bit of shame.

“You don’t need to, witchers are trained observers, they see things many don’t.” Said Ciri lightly.

“I need you to help Cirilla in an ivenstigation”

Fainrael nodded his head and Emhyr brought him up to speed, he knew his captain and could see by the set of his shoulders and the slight tightening of his mouth that Fainrael agreed with Ciri.

“I see, its a dangerous game but I believe one we will manage well, I’ll take Eskel after this and talk to him, he sees Ciri somewhat as a little niece so I’m sure he’ll be onboard.I can certainly use his keen senses to investigate.”

“If your hunting mage conspiracies get Yen to make an eye of nehaleni, Eskel will be aware if there are illusions about you and it will dissolve them.”

Fainrael’s eyebrow rose, “Well, thats handy.”

With Geralts observation they four of them went through Cirilla’s report, noting coincidences and several small inconsistencies that were the reason why Ciri’s instincts were telling her something was off.

When Eskel arrived, Emhyr knowing he had little time before his aids started questioning why he had ensconced himself and a few others away.It was kept short and the only thing Eskel was asked was if he would consider being Cirilla’s personal bodyguard like Geralt was his.He was told Fainrael would inform him of the reasons why.

Eskel looked a bit askance at it all but after Geralts assurance that it was important he nodded his head and said he would consider it.

With that, the first steps made in hunting down a conspiracy Emhyr dismissed them all and told Cirilla to attend her meetings with the instruction to let all her aids know she had given her father a time frame of a year.

As she walked out Geralt hopped off the table and went to take his position but bent down to whispered in Emhyrs ear as he took his seat.

“You’re going to make her keep that twelve months aren’t you?”Geralt sounded hopeful, Emhyr just gave a sly satisfied smile.

“I finally got her to give me a time, you damn well better believe that I am going to ensure she keeps it.”

———

Geralt had to admit, he was bored out of his brain, bodyguard duty was mostly waiting around for an attack, but Emhyr was so well guarded that an attack only got through rarely.He heard the bell toll 3 bells and sighed, Emhyr usually finished the day at four bells when he was in the main study where all the Empires decisions were really made the place Geralt had dubbed the beehive. 

After the excitement with Ciri and the start of a rather interesting investigation he had once again been relegated to standing behind Emhyr, he hadn’t even had the luxury of gazing at that firm ass as it had been fairly planted in a chair for the last two hours.

He side looked at the chair that he had been sat in on several occasions in the last few weeks and wondered if being a bodyguard for an Emperor was all it was cracked up to be.He had yet to be taken on the desk, or chair or even the throne and Emhyr was the busiest bee of the lot in this beehive. 

Geralt eyerolled and then settled drown, not long to go now he thought.

The reports had dwindled down and Emhyr was on the last two, but as Adventis came up to Emhyrs side Geralt wanted to strangle the half elf, he had another one.

“My apologies Sire, but with the Division of Public Works needs the Emperors signature for next months Munera, all in order except for a decision on section six.”

Emhyr picked up the folder immediately, flicked through it, crossed off one section and then signed it, he then paused and swore, “tomorrow’s Munera, which families are hosting it?”

“Voorhis, var Attre and var Arriblé, you had declined the invitation citing affairs of state, Princess Cirilla is attending though.”

“Yes, that was then this is now, with the Princess having decided on a time for her coronation then I need to attend, it would slight the families.” Emhyr handed the folder back to Adventis, who took it and tucked it under one arm.

“I’ll inform the committee that you’ll be attending, which event shall I inform them sir Geralt will partake in?”

Geralts ears pricked, what of the what now?

Emhyr was silent for a few seconds then Geralt saw him move, obviously rubbing his face.

“Geralt won’t be involved.”

“But sire, thats -“

“Adventis, that will be all.”

Adventis bowed but Geralt saw the worried look he shot Emhyr and then the look he gave Geralt, the look was telling him to do something.

He didn’t hesitate, Adventis wouldn’t be trying to tell him something if it wasn’t important, he stepped forward to come up to the desk and said “What won’t I be involved in?”

“It is of no matter Geralt,” Emhyr looked at him unperturbed.

“Do we need that conversation again? The one where you make decisions for me without consulting me?”That conversation had been fun, he thought sarcastically he didn’t want to have it again. 

It was the only other time they’d had an argument.

Emhyr stopped and turned his chair around to see him, “You don’t like showing off your skills in a public tournament, you certainly wouldn’t like a crowd of twenty thousand to fifty thousand gawking at you.”

Geralt paused and swallowed, that - was a little daunting, “Yes but your not telling me why me not participating is a bad idea.”

“Geralt it’s fine.” Emhyr tried to assure him, Geralt wasn’t fooled.

“Emhyr,” Geralt growled, exasperated, he had a feeling Emhyr was trying to protect him for some reason, “I can smell Adventis’ anxiety and I can smell your concern, whats going on.”

Emhyr was silent then he sighed, “It is customary for the personal bodyguards of the upper families to participate in a Munera if their Patrons are attending,”

“And if I don’t,” gods he thought it was like pulling hens teeth to get the information out of Emhyr.

“Its considered to be poor form and if the Emperor who now has a bodyguard doesn’t allow it then he’s seen as scared that he’ll be targeted,” it wasn’t Emhyr who answered but Adventis, who blurted it out clutching the folder he held to his chest.

Fuck, thought Geralt, Emhyr would be seen as weak.

“I can wether is Geralt.” Emhyr said shaking his head, “I don’t want you to compromise your principles for me.”

“No you really can’t afford it especially not now,” Geralt said and then gave his love a wry smile, protective bastard, “what events are there Adventis?”

“All the armed combat matches your skill sir, but maybe the Witcher’s Exhibition Event would be the most appropriate.”

Geralt looked at him with a puzzled frown, Adventis gave him a small smile, “The witchers here were offered a huge sum of money to participate last year in an event, several of them accepted and they’ve been wildly popular events since.I believe there are seen witchers tomorrow as the families have brought in a total of seventeen various monster for the match.

Ahhhh double fuck, “Yeah put me down for that one and see if it’s permissible for me to have a list of the creatures were fighting.”

Adventis nodded and then with a bow to Emhyr dashed away to his desk.

“I’m not compromising my principles to help you keep face Emhyr, we’re a team.”

Emhyr held out his hand and Geralt took it, watching as Emhyr relaxed a little then to his shock and in front of every aid in the massive room Emhyr raised Geralts hand to his lips and kissed the inner aspect of Geralts wrist.

There was a pause from the people who were half watching the proceedings and then after Emhyr flicked them a look the industriousness of bees.

With that Emhyr went back to the report he was on and Geralt was left to wonder what the fuck he was going to do tomorrow.

The number fifty thousand was still ringing through his head and he really wasn’t happy to be fighting monsters for sport.

But if this is what was needed he would do it with a snarl in his voice and a silver blade sharpened to perfection.

He’d need to ready his gear, his mind turned to what armour he should wear, he should wear his oldest and cheapest he thought savagely, send a message to everyone that he wasn’t impressed.No he thought, that wouldn’t work, it would probably reflect back on Emhyr.

Then he gave a savage grin, he’d dye the viper black and go in like an avenging tide.

Yeah he could do that he thought perking up.

As he thought about how to handle tomorrow Emhyr finished what he was doing and stood up, he was ready to leave.

Thank the gods above and any below, Geralt stepped behind him and followed while all the aids bowed low, but Geralt his hearing sharp heard the whispers, the talk about Ciri finally ready to take the reigns, that had sure spread fast, and about Geralts fight tomorrow.

Gossiping buzzards he thought as he stepped out the doors and together, they walked the halls until they got to the large imperial gardens where Takara was often found.

She was there in the centre of the garden under the afternoon sun and playing with Haru who had taken his kitsune form.She was chasing him with little balls of power and after watching for a few minutes Geralt realised not only was she playing with him, she was training him on manoeuvres.There was always a small crowd watching her but this time she had a few people with her and she was chatting with them as she put Haru through his paces.

Suddenly the kit raised his nose scented the air and then took of in their direction, Geralt didn’t need an oracle to tell him Haru had scented Emhyr, the kit in any of his two forms was positively enamoured with the Emperor.

Geralt silently counted down, three, two, one... and then where there was a kitsune fox there was a naked little boy with a tail and fox ears running as fast as he could, which was faster than Geralt, towards them. 

That was followed by an Takara’s heated voice, “HARU must you continue this, clothing isn’t optional.”

“True to form there isn’t he?” Murmured Emhyr as the kit jumped three hedges in one go and landed on hands and feet before him.

The kit stood up, gave Emhyr an unrepentant grin and then frowned while he called his clothing in, “Sorry Hahaue,” he called back but Takara obviously wasn’t appeased, the power that had been chasing Haru joined together and came at him faster, the kits eyes went wide and he yelped.He did the only thing he could, he ran his tail tucked between his legs as he darted in and around the columns and bushes.

Geralt couldn’t help the silent chuckle, the kit had a huge aversion to clothes and Takara had a hell of a time getting him in them. If he changed form he was often naked, the entire palace often had a collective chuckle when they heard Takara’s strident voice call out for the kit to put his damn clothes on. He had also torn up the kitchen gardens five days ago, then apologised by bringing the chefs all the bunnies he could catch in the Public Parks, they had eaten rabbit for two days - Geralt didn’t know that many rabbits could be found in a city.

Takara had explained that the kit was using her magic through the amulet around his neck and due to her strength she had trouble limiting his access, Haru was able to pull of a vanishing act like no one else.

She had kept him in one form as a punishment, which was the half form and taken off the amulet, but he had been just as curious and playful in that form than his other. 

And damn he could run. 

It had been amusing to watch Takara take on the roll of mother, and the little boy who kept her on her toes.The court was loving it apparently and truth be told, Geralt had heard stories of nobles helping the kit when Takara was looking for him.His delight in the world around him and in managing to outwit his mother was infectious.

What Geralt and Emhyr knew however was that Takara was never outwitted, but she had facilitated the idea of Haru and the nobles being able to mislead her for reasons of her own.

All in all Emhyr and Geralt were finding the kits shenanigans amusing and the courts reaction to it all rather enlightening.

Emhyr strolled over to Takara and her small little court Geralt coming up besides him as he did, “Lady Takara.” Said Emhyr with a slight bow of his head, Takara smiled at Emhyr and bowed her head to him.

“Your Imperial Majesty, how goes your day?”

“Mostly over but for one or two incidences that need my attention, bring Haru over this evening after five bells and he can stay with Elka and I for an hour.”

“I would certainly appreciate the hour alone, hello Geralt”

“Takara, are those your balls that shock?”

“I see you remember them,” she said with a sly smile.

Geralt winced, oh yeah he and Eskel remember those balls with all the fondness they could muster, which wasn’t any, they didn’t hurt but they were unpleasant.“Excuse me,” he turned just as the boy darted past full pelt, “keep running Haru.”

Haru gave a kind of snarling whine as he did and kept on moving, up the tree through the bushes then must have figured out that they couldn’t pass through water so decided to hide in the water fountain.

“Are they electrified Lady Ayakashi?” Asked one of the four people with her, a young mage by his robes.

“To a degree, the shock isn’t hard but its a little unpleasant, at least the adult witchers believed it was painful at any rate.”

Geralt frowned parsing what she had said thinking back to the days when they trained and Vesemir cursing and shaking his hand every time he tested the balls before releasing them.They were more irritating than painful - he looked at her, “did you deceive the trainers into thinking it was more painful than it was?”

She widened her eyes and looked completely innocent, “would I do such a thing?” She asked mildly.

He gaped at her and then started laughing, she smiled secretively at him then raised one clawed finger to her lips.

“I’d like to invite you to the Munera tomorrow Lady Takara.”

Her interest sharpened as she looked at Emhyr, “Oh?”

“Several of the noble families are hosting it and with Ciri’s declaration It would be unseemly if I don’t attend, it would be my pleasure to have you and Haru there.”

“I would certainly be interested in attending, thank you for the invitation.”

“I’ll have the event details sent to you.” She nodded, and then bowed her head, Emhyr did the same as the nobles bowed low and then walked away, Geralt followed already chomping at the bit, damnit, tomorrow was going to suck more now. 

“Did you have to invite her?” He all but whined himself.

Emhyr snorted, “Of course, she needs to be seen by more than just the nobles, the common people are buzzing about her as well.”

Geralt groaned, “shes going to critique everything, it’ll be like the exams before the trials.

“Well then I for one am going to enjoy her knowledge and expertise.”

Geralt sighed and as they walked back towards the imperial wing he saw Emhyr glance about then without a by your leave he yanked Geralt behind a tapestry and pushed him up against the marble wall.

Geralt ooffed at the surprise manoeuvre, that was a first he thought.

Emhyr kissed him, it held a mix of desperation and love, Geralt returned it but he kept the kiss gentle even though Emhyr wanted more, Emhyr pulled back and pressed his forehead against Geralts own.

“I didn’t want you to do it,” he whispered to Geralt.

“I know, but its necessary for your rule, if you’re seen as scared you’re seen as weak and thats a death sentence.”

Emhyr sighed and nodded his head, “thank you beloved,” was all he said as he stayed there.

Geralt held him, not caring that they were inches away from possible discovery.The rumours would have a field day but this was a moment that Emhyr needed now.

And he gave it to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Geralt sat with five other of the witchers who had agreed to participate in this - _affair_.He’d wanted to curse the moon when he had seen Tellra in the chamber along with Tarik and Haden of the Bear, Peitrev of the Viper and Varen of White Orchard, a Griffin, all scattered about the large chamber and in various states of mediation or working on their weapons kit.

Other than a growl at Tellra and a greetings to the others Geralt hadn’t said anything, he hated doing this. Varen stood up and came over to the bench where Geralt was currently oiling his blade, the first set of monsters included Nekkers, drowners and edrega warriors would be set on the Witcher’s at the Emperors approval.He’d been staggered at the amount of monsters that were listed for this event and what had been caught for the entertainment of the masses.And he swore to Emhyr the next time he had to take part in one of these things he was not joining the witchers again. 

Varen sniffed and nodded his head approvingly, “I thought you were oiling up for whatever was coming, now I see your just maintaining your blade.They switch to different creatures between the sets, we usually oil up then and take a decoction fit for the circumstances.”

“Whatever made you take part in this Varen?” Geralt asked curious.

“Coin, what else, they’re paying us five thousand florens per event.”

“Thats a decent amount of coin even divided up amongst 6 Witcher’s.”

“Each.”

Geralt was silent as he took in the staggering amount, then he wondered, as Emhyrs bodyguard was he getting paid to do this or was it pro bono? Because he bloody well better be getting paid.

“Thats a lot of coin.”

“Why’d you decide to participate?”

“Because he has too, or the Emperor would loose face isn’t that right white wolf,” snickered Tellra, “It certainly wouldn’t be for all the free well bred women who want bragging right about fucking a witcher. You don’t do women.”

Geralt sat back against the wall and unhinged a leg he had been sitting on letting it fall to the ground, “Not anymore, too fussy and well they certainly can’t compete with the man in my bed.” He agreed with a savage grin at Emilé of Tellra.

The others chuckled at him just as the door was opened by the guard and Eskel was shown in, fully armed and armoured in the same grandmaster wolven armour that Geralt had finally chosen to wear, his two swords strapped to his back.He was frowning and when he saw Geralt his eyes narrowed.

“I’m blaming you Wolf, this is all your fault,” Eskel growled as he stormed up to Geralt still sitting down, he loomed over him and then poked Geralt in the chest. “11 months I’ve politely declined the invitation to fight in these events and I get told late last night that I have to participate in this with out so much as a please.Your fault.”

“Can’t blame me, no one twisted your arm to become Ciri’s bodyguard.”

“You weren’t on the end of the green puppy eyes and bottom lip drop,” Eskel hissed, “and I’m blaming Yen for teaching her that.”

“Nah that was her Grandmother, Yen taught her the eyebrow and slight smirk.”

“And another witcher falls to a var Emreis’ charms, whats she offered you of all people Eskel?”

The room turned deadly silent as the two Wolves blinked at each other their eyes narrowing and then as one turned their heads to look at Emilé of Tellra. 

Geralt stood, rotating his shoulders as he did.

The others quickly went to diffuse the situation, Haden punching Tellra in the chest and forcing him to sit from where he had been standing.

“Fuck Tellra, I’m not having our asses kicked by those two minutes from this fight.Pull your fucking head in and get with it.They’re not the enemy and neither is their Lady.”

“You promised Emilé the last time you pissed of the the wolves and Takara kicked your ass so hard you had nine broken bones and several damaged organs, you fucking promised,” hissed Tarik.

“Shut him up or next time we won’t’ stop.” Snarled Eskel.

Tarik nodded, and sighed, “Sorry Eskel.” Eskel just shook his head at the apology, letting Tarik know that he wasn’t to apologise for another’s behaviour. 

Peitrev just sat there and stared at the scene, “so much violence towards each other, save it for the field.I for one am excited to see this Takara, the word is shes here at the Emperors invite.”

The door opened and a fat man in black and gold with a long red cloak stepped in, his black and red hat festooned with gold feathers.

“Gentlemen you’re up.Good luck and fight well - the creatures chosen for todays event are some that have never been used in a Munera before so we are counting on you to give a good show of them.”

Geralt and Eskel couldn’t help the slight growls, but the others just grabbed their gear and strapped it on as they headed out.

Geralt grabbed his blade and shoved it back into its sheath, his fingers traveling over the black cloth and leather of his armour making sure that all its buckles and joins were done up.Eskel was doing the same to his own red and black gear.The two of them brought up the rear and as they ascended the ramp towards what sounded like a hundred thousand voices they raised their fists and bumped each other’s. 

“Luck wolf.” Eskel yelled as they walked into the light of day.

“Luck Eskel.” He yelled back as his eyes adjusted to the glare.

The cheering mass of humanity screamed their approval as the seven of them walked into the ring and towards its centre.Black and gold streamers in the air, the sound an incredible wave as the many colours that made up the crowd moved as the people jumped and hollered.

Oh fuck thought Geralt, he scanned the crowds and found the Imperial Stand, you couldn’t miss it.

Black and gold awning over a large spacious area, Emhyr front and centre with Ciri to his right with the Voorhis family arranged with beside her the var Attre and var Ariblé families to his right.He saw Takara, dressed in red and white sitting behind Emhyr with other nobles and mages of the Court and Emhyrs guards, Captain Groer leading them.He had a surprise when he saw Balik siting with Takara their heads together as they spoke and Elka leaned on the chest high marble balcony excitedly waving to him, Haru beside her obviously standing on a box copying her.

He waved back at the two children, and the voices soared.

“Varen, why’s Balik up there?”

“The nobles pay him to tell them whats going on.”

Geralt blinked, wouldn’t that be obvious? They were fighting.

“When the Emperor drops the cloth square, they release the beasts.”Eskel said as they assembled.Geralt looked around the field and saw that it had been seeded with areas for them to take cover and use in their work. 

Everything to make the show entertaining. 

With that Emhyr stood up and walked down several steps to stand before the cheering crowed. He ruffled both Elka and Haru heads as he stood beside them and the crowds grew silent.

“The empire has placed great hopes in the Witcher Caste to aid us in our fight against the monsters of this world. To see you in action is a lesson in why you are so gifted in your duties and why you are so effective. May you seven fight with all the knowledge you possess and good luck to you this day”. Emhyrs voice carried over the crowed, deep and powerful and if Geralt was honest with himself, seeing him up there with the full force of the people who cheered for him he felt a stirring that really should be for another time.

He told his body to calm down and he settled into a state of complete concentration, the sound fell away and the scents in the air sharpened.

Emhyrs eyes fixed on his own and Geralt watched as the cloth the Emperor held up was dropped and it floated in the air.

The people screamed in false panic as the ground pits opened up and nekkers, drowners and endrega warriors swarmed up and into the grounds.

As one the witchers drew their silver blades and moved with liquid grace to do what they did best.

Kill monsters.

———

Emhyr kept his cold and impersonal demeanour firmly in place as the last of the Eryina were slain by Geralt and Eskel, the crowds cheered wildly and Farren Voorhis look as pleased as one could possibly be.Flying monsters were new to a Munera and Emhyr assumed costly to not only trap and transport but also hire the mages to create and hold the shield over the amphitheater so that no one in the crowds could be hurt.

Emhyr clapped along with everyone else, the first three sets had been an incredible show of strength and some serious knowledge in fighting.

The witchers skills were worth every single Floren he had spent on them in the last two years.

It had been most interesting to listen to as well, the spells engaged in allowing the spectators to hear what was being said on the ground had volumised the witchers jeers at the creatures they were killing, orders of mine and clashes amongst a few of them together.He’d almost laughed along with the crowd when Geralt had given aid to one who was beset with the harpies. He had taunted the yellowed hair pretty one ‘you need to be quicker and watch that harpys claws, she seemed to like those shiny eyes of yours Tellra. Be careful that she doesn’t scar up that pretty little face, all the young men you service would be devastated’

Balik and Takara had both chuckled, “I wonder what Tellra said to get Geralt to call him a man whore.” Balik had said to Takara.

“Knowing Emilé it wouldn’t have been nice,” was her reply.

The fight had gone on and a good two dozen flying hybrids had been let loose into the ring for the witchers to showcase their skill.Some of the witchers had suffered cuts and ones armour was damaged. 

He watched as the witchers were given a five minute breather before the next set, Geralt and Eskel both aiding the witcher whose armour needed fixing.

He accepted the chilled wine offered to him and turned to ask Ciri something, he took immediate note of the the look of consternation and disappointment on her face. 

“Something the matter my dear,” he asked her.

“It’s disappointing, I would have thought to see them in action would have been exciting but they’re not even trying.”

He frowned at that, he had thought it had been an incredible feat of talent.

“I agree.”Said Takara with dissatisfaction and Balik rumbled his assessment.

It left every noble confused.

“But the skill involved to even slay some of them-“ spluttered Farren Voorhis indignantly.

“They’re too experienced for the level of creatures they’re all fighting, you have given them young monsters, it means that the seven of them are dropping into complacency and not even trying.”Takara growled it gently, “I wish they would take it more seriously.”

Ciri turned around in her chair and Emhyr saw a gleam in her eyes that made Emhyr turn back as well.

Takara sat one leg crossed, her white silk pants draped over her legs hugging every line, the red overdress fell in dripping waves of floating glory, but her clawed finger taped impatiently on the arm of her chair. It must have been tapping for a while because the wood was pitted and marked by her claws.

She looked at Ciri and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Its such a pity that theres no being here of a level that could teach them the error of their ways,” his daughter said ever so sweetly.

Emhyr sucked in a breath at the very idea of it, ohhhh he thought excited.

The Bear smiled secretively and the nobles invited to attend the Munera in his stand started muttering their own excite meant, a few even started pleading.

Takara looked at Ciri completely nonplussed, “Thats as subtle as a sledge hammer in the face Cirilla,” she said to her.

“I’m just saying,” Ciri murmured and then turned back in her seat.

Everyone did the same still whispering and Emhyr trying not to think of the possibilities turned back as the clock counted down the time to the next set. 

“The supply crates scattered through the grounds all have chalk bombs in them,” observed Balik conversationally.

The tapping from behind him stopped abruptly as Takara said to Balik, “and why do the supply crates have bombs designed for use against _me_ when practicing Balik?”

Balik chuckled, “because I know you and I’ve been watching these fights, I know whose grown complacent and I know they all need a swift kick up the ass to bring them back to reality.When I heard you were attending I knew you wouldn’t like what you were seeing.”

“Thats sneaky,” she groused.

“You’ve always said Takara that when you engage a creature be it sentient, intelligent or just a feral beast always fight with all you are to give it the respect it deserves, for it ultimately dies by your hand or your complacency will kill you.”

She was silent after that but Emhyr thought the words rather profound, and he understood Geralts stance about these types of fights just a little more.

“I did just give Geralt a talking too about complacency,” said Takara musingly.

Emhyr couldn’t help it, he spoke up, “It maybe the lesson didn’t sink in Lady Takara.” Emhyr said, “Thats a dangerous trait for my bodyguard to exhibit wouldn’t you agree?.”

“I do, but I don’t have a sword.”

“You can have mine,” offered Balik pointing to where his blades where.

“Or daggers.”

Voices chimed in with offers for their as the nobles shifted in their seats getting excited again.

She sighed of exasperation but it sounded fake to Emhyr, “looks like its time for a lesson.”

“Enjoy yourself Lady Takara,” murmured Emhyr as the bell rang for the witchers to ready themselves.

She took the proffered blades five of her tails holding them and he realised she was going to be utilising more limbs than before.Well well he thought, that would keep the witchers on their toes.

She then took hold of Baliks sword removing it from its sheath,Emhyr watched her as she very carefully inspected the finely wrought blade, “Balik” she crooned, “you want me to work seven Witcher’s over with a weapon forged by a long dead elven grandmaster.One whose work is so rare on his side of the world as to be utterly priceless.”

Balik smiled, “found it in a set of ruins Takara, done me well for two centuries.”

Emhyr looked at the blade, curious about a blade that well wrought that it looked brand new.

She tapped it with her claw and even he could hear the blade sing its song, “thank you old friend.I’ll endeavour to return it to you in one piece, if it comes back in pieces, I’ll have his son craft you a new one.Haru you will stay here and you will not help me.” She waited for her kit to nod his head and even Emhyr winced at the tone of finality in her voice, if the kit disobeyed that tone then the was going to punished in a way he wouldn’t like. “Please continue with the fourth set, I’ll take the field when they finish it.”

Then left the stand.

And Emhyr trying hard to hide a smile at the turn of events settled in to watch the next set, excitement pumping through him, the fight he had seen with Takara and the two witchers back in Novigrad had been the most intense and incredible fights he had seen. 

He knew this one was going to be different.

————

Geralt jumped back as the ard that Eskel had hit the wyvern with took it to the ground and they both moved in, blades slicing through the air in a silver dance, the creature screamed and thrashed itself as both its wings were sliced though, dismembering them from its back. Geralt let Eskel flow up the left side of it and take its head in one move that had the crowds roaring for more.

Vultures, he thought savagely, not thinking highly of Nilfgaard now that he had a taste for its lust for blood and sport.

Three of the four wyverns were down the other one almost dead but there was the adult slyzard that the monster hunters had managed to catch still flying above them all, the thing had hampered the damn fight a Peitrev had to quit the feels form a nasty burn.

Fucking idiots, he’d thought when he had seen that it wasn’t a forktail but a thrice cursed slyzard.

They’d all sworn at that fuck up.

The MC, the same fat cocksucker that had introduced them all, had loudly proclaimed the four wyverns and a forktail had been caught for the witcher to prove their skills against the Draconids.

When they had been released, Geralts voice had torn through the amphitheater with so much contempt that it could be felt, “Thats not a fucking forktail you ploughing rugmuffin.Its a fucking slyzard. Mages strengthen your shields, that thing wields fire.”

He had been thankful the mages had listened and done just that, the first blast against the shields had rippled them and would have brought them down if they had been at the strength for the last set.

Eskel and Geralt ducked and threw up a Quen each as they heard the whoosh of the slyzard above them and the crackle of its fire just as it opened up its mouth to blast them as it flew over.

The flames roared around him as the sign did its job and protected him from the flames that would have at least scorched him.

They both ran for cover as it passed, jumping flames as the went, the cries of the fourth and final wyvern told him that the witchers from the bear had brought it down, they were joined by Varen as they dove for cover.

The three of them took a few deep breaths to centre themselves again.

“Alright now those pests are down, we go for the main problem.” The Griffin said.

Geralt gave a rough chuckle, “whats the price?” He joked.

“Apparently five thousand florens, but its not going to be a nice word to our illustrious contractors after this. I didn’t sign up for a slyzard, I would have chosen different armour and taken a different decoction.”

Geralt agreed, what use was a forktail brew against that red scaled monstrosity.

“All right gentle witchers, on three?”

Eskel gave a mad grin, “Three” he called and they jumped out swords at the ready, focusing on the thing as it banked back its claws raking over the shields as it did.

It caught the sight of them and screeched its fury, then like all beasts in pain and fear attacked them.

The mages shield suddenly imploded shattering into a thousand fragments of power that winked out of sight and what looked like a blue fire ball smashed into the slyzard taking it to the ground.

The three of them came to skidding halt as the crowd grew quite at the suddenness of what had just occurred. 

And in the centre of the flaming fury white and red swirled around Takara as she used her claws to take the things head off.

“What fucking dice did the grave hag just roll?” squawked Tarik from the left as all six of the remaining witchers just gaped at her.

“We kind of had it Takara” called out Eskel.

“That was my kill, you clawed freakish bitch.” Tellra screeched in anger at her, throwing down his blade in a conniption fit.

Takara still standing on the back of the slyzard’s headless corpse one clawed finger driven through the creatures eye as she negligently held the heavy head, cocked her head And just smiled a tight, savage little smile. 

One that Geralt and Eskel knew quite well.

“Awww fuck,” they both said at the same time.

“Gentlemen,” her melodic voice rang out through the Ard Faein Amphitheater for any and all to hear, “you have 30 seconds to arm yourselves with the chalk bombs in the supply crates, your next target is me.”

Yeah winced Geralt, thats what he thought she was going to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile... it was irritating me so I took to procrastinating and watching weird stuff on YouTube.  
> Again no Beta... mistakes are my own.

Chapter 10

Geralt and Eskel looked at each other, they knew she meant it, thirty seconds was _thirty seconds_ \- they bolted for the nearest crate. Varen steps behind. Geralt skidded over the sand as he reached the damaged wooden box but kept his balance, he threw the lid off and started tossing out silver swords, bandoliers and belts already set with potions and bombs.

Dimeritium: she’d laugh at him.

Northern Wind: Nope, after the wild hunt freezing her he wasn’t risking that one.

Samum: Yeah - he _liked_ living.

Grapeshot: Oh hell no, she’d tear him a new one.

Chalk!

There were seven bandoliers with the bombs and several potions for stamina and vitality, he narrowed his eyes at it, someone’s planned for Takara to be here.

He growled, he was going to have a word with that someone when he found out who it was, and if it was Emhyr, Geralt was going to sleep on the lounge.

“Stop growling and give over,” snapped Eskel as he reached for a bandolier, Geralt handed him and Varen one.

“20 seconds gentleman” Takara’s voice had deepened a little, she was getting excited.

Of course she was, she was going to kick their asses.

“How do we take her down?” asked Varen urgently as they swapped over their belts and bandolier.Geralt paused so did Eskel and looked at Varen.

“You don’t,” said Eskel.

“Seriously, don’t hold out on me, I’ve only met her twice, never had the pleasure of fighting her.”

“We’re not, keep on your toes, just go for her, she likes initiative but she’s too much for only the six of us”

“And even with a lot of us,” muttered Geralt.

They were strapped in and Geralt took a few seconds to look his blade over, he’d swap it if he found a hint of damage, thankfully Emhyrs blacksmiths were some of the best.

“10 seconds Emilé and if your planning on using those bombs instead of the chalk ones you won’t like the results.”

“You splattered over the sand, what not to like”

The three of them turned to see Emilé in the same spot arms crossed over his chest and his sword now in front of him, the others had dashed to get their weapons changed but Tellra hadn’t, he was staring at Takara. 

Focused on her.

Takara, still holding the head of the Slyzard slowly blinked at Emilé of Tellra, a predators blink Geralt realised.

A blue glow surrounded her and the corpse of the creature she had killed, she dropped its head and then she leapt off, it was a high leap and she landed close to Emilé, but everyones attention was on the corpse, it was liquifying, there was a wave of mutteres from the crowd.

Within three seconds it was nothing more than a puddle of putrid smelling goo.

Right thought Geralt, stay away from the puddle.

“Careful Emilé,” she purred at him her eyes narrowed with a warning to them, a tight smile to her lips.

Emilé just sneered at her, Geralt sighed, he sometimes wondered if he had death wish the way he kept baiting her but while Takara would respond by literally kicking his ass until parts of him broke, she had never killed him.

Yet he thought, he could live in hope.

They were ready he realised and straightened up.

“Time,” she called and a blue ring of fire opened up in a large circle, “You know the rules, any who fall out the ring are no longer allowed to fight, last within the ring wins.”

“Stop fucking yipping already and lets do this,” Emilé snapped and pulled off a bomb from his waist.

“I’m warning you Emile, if you can’t play nicely than you shall not play at all”. Her voice was deadly cold and in the silence of the stadium it made all that heard it shiver.

“Make me bitch, you wolven tailed piece of ass.”

Geralt saw Takara’s eyes flare with light and with a flick of her wrist a thin stream of blue light shot out from her middle and index fingers, she cracked her hand like she was actually using it as a whip.

“Thats new” said Eskel, as the whip flicked around and then down, Emilé pulled his sword out to catch the tail of the whip like you could to disarm a whip user but even Geralt could see that wasn’t going to work, it didn’t.

Her flame _melted_ Emilés blade and then smacked him in the chest with enough force to throw him backwards.The witchers winced, she’s cracked something thought Geralt, possibly his sternum, as he watched Emilé learn to fly.

Straight into one of the damaged cages the Wyvens had been transported in, as the whip came back it seemed to grab the battered door and shut it melting the frame so Emile was effectively caged.

Geralt couldn’t help the belly laugh, it was fucking brilliant. He quickly brought himself back under control at the look she shot.

Emilé was stunned, lying where he landed and obviously learning how to breath again for a few minutes while the remaining five of them tried not to laugh, they weren’t all successful.Takara walked the distance to the cage and looked inside.

Emilé got to his feet slowly, “You bitch,” he gasped.

“You really must learn something new to insult me with.Bitch is getting redundant.”

“Go plough a cave troll you whore,” growled the caged witcher as he gripped the bars right near her and tried to shove the door open.It didn’t budge.

“A little more original, now are you going to play nice?”

What came from Emilé next was certainly creative, something about how she could use her tails to - Geralt was never going to repeat that one. Ever.

Eskel whistled his surprise at it and the fact that Takara hadn’t torn Emilé’s throat out for it.

“I’ll take that as a no,” she turned and walked away but a wave of her hand behind her, shoved the entire cage backwards, with enough force that its momentum carried it out the field she had placed.It smashed into the stone walls of the amphitheater with a resounding boom.

She reached the centre of the circle, and took the sword from her tail, spinning it with her hand.

“Balik” she called, the Griffin stood up, “since Emilé is effectively in what could be considered the naughty corner theres only five, I’ll take a handicap,” Geralt could see the grin as Balik held up a sheath and Takara threw the blade at him like it was a spear.

The yells and cries of those who saw the throw were loud in the silence.But stopped when the blade with amazing precision took the sheath, Balik carrying the move so that he didn’t loose control spun a bit and then with a grace that belied the fact he was missing a leg, bowed to the Emperor.

The place erupted into cheers, but the witchers took their swords out as Takara lengthened her claws and crouched down low, one hand on the sand, her tails dancing, swaying gently, little silver flickers of light as the sun glinted off metal.

“Watch her tails, she’s armed them.” Geralt yelled to the three others who were with them, Takara levelled her eyes on him and then she wasn’t there.

Oh fuck why the hell did he make a target of himself, he threw up a quen just as she struck, the shield shattered and he barely blocked the back of her claws as she struck out at him, once, twice, three times in very quick succession. 

Sparks flew as her claws connected each time he blocked and if it wasn’t for Eskel coming in from her left he would have been tossed back.

As he went to come back in dancing in around Eskel and Varen one of her damn tails with a fucking dagger shot at him, it sinuously moved as it repetitively struck at him trying to drive him away, kinda reminding him of a krayans tentacles. He half spun left, right, and left again evading the damn thing, the trick with her tails was to disarm them, quickly.She couldn’t see out the back of her head but her senses were incredible he tossed his sword into the air as he spun again this time in a full spin, gripped her tail, to which she gave a rather loud yip of surprise and with the palm of his hand knocked the dagger out.He let go quickly before she got a hold of him, spun back and caught his sword as it came down hilt first.

He did however hear the crowds roar in triumph at his move though. It was rather brilliant.

The three of them worked together trying to drive her back over the sand towards where the circle ended.

Geralt saw the smile, just as a green chalk bomb hit her, she sneezed and cursed in her language.They darted back from her and looked seeing that the other two witchers had engaged her.

“Fuck she’s good” said Varen, as they paused to watch the two bears get pummelled.

Geralt winced when she tossed one about three meters into the air.

“She’s not holding back is she,” Varen remarked, the two wolves looked at him,.

“Varen, I hate to break it too you, but she is most definitely holding back,” muttered Geralt as Tarik went tumbling past them.

Eskel gave him a hand sign, Geralt grinned and Varen frowned, then the two wolves ran at her as she drove Haden back cornering him against a wyverns corpse. She spun just as the two of them hit her with a quen.

It staggered her and they then both signed yrden to which she just sighed and stood there.

“C’mon Bear, time to regroup.”

Haden grimaced and the three of them jogged over to the other two.

They had a minute.

With a sword in the sand Geralt started drawing, “Okay you four, here’s the plan.”

————

Nearly every person in the stands were on their feet, the fight was going strong as Emhyr sat surveying it from his seat.

There was a big difference in this fight then the one in Novigrad, here she wasn’t restricted in height and she often used it to her advantage striking from above quickly and ferociously.

They were all covered in chalk by now and Takara was a streaming mess of colours, her clothes flaring out behind and around along with her tails her as she moved through each attack and defence, it was graceful and breathtaking almost like water in perpetual motion.The witchers however were giving as good as they got and the crowd was loving it.

So were his nobles.

He shook his head a little as he watched both Elka and Haru excitedly leaning on the stone wall watching as Takara gave all five of the witchers a really hard time.

And through it all, heard by all was the abuse and vitriol spat by Emilé of Tellra who had, after Takara challenged him become very creative in his language.He usually flared up when Takara got one of the witchers a good one then settled down again so it hadn’t been constant, but with the latest flare up of language Emhyr felt his eyebrows raise.

Too creative he thought.

“What does that mean?” Piped up his foster daughters voice. Emhyr sure as the sun rose wasn’t going to be the one to explain it and he would cut the tongue out of the person who did.

He waved over one of his guards, “Tell the Munera Guards to inform Emilé of Tellra that if he doesn’t stop swearing and cursing I’ll have his tongue burnt out of his mouth.”

The guard bowed and Emhyr heard the gasps of disbelief and quickly turned his head back to see the five witchers all thrown away from Takara, and she had grabbed one of the large wyverns with her claws and picked it up, the blue mist from before surrounded it and with an alrighty heave she threw it towards Tellra’s cage.

It struck not with a bang but a sound quite unlike anything he had ever heard before.

A sort of squelching crackling sound, kind of like when a water skin burst but not with water.

And the dead wyvern literally exploded into a deluge of viscous sludge that washed over Emilé of Tellra in a shower of liquified remains.

There was a pause in sound as everyone stared, then the five witchers who had come to their feet collectively started to snicker and chuckle then they stopped to cover their noses. Even from the opposite side of the amphitheater Emhyr caught the stench of it. 

The gagging from the crowds closest to Tellra cage would have been comical but he was thankful that one mage had the sense to put a magical filter over the amphitheater to filter the stench out before the gagging turned into vomiting.

Emilé of Tellra however wasn’t so lucky, he was on his knees doing precisely that, when he was finished still heaving however he had gotten back to his feet and was trying to find a spot that wasn’t almost ankle deep in the sludge. 

“Are you done with the cursing now Emilé? if not I have three more corpses I can throw at you.”

Oh she was evil, Emhyr was trying hard not to laugh, as punishments went that was inspired.

Laughter came from the crowds at her words but the witcher remained silent and wedged himself into the corner of the cage, one of the Munera guards his hand covering his nose jogged up to speak to Emilé as Takara turned back to the others.

“Ready?”

The five men who had started to break into a sweat after a very intense 30 minutes lumbered up their sword wrists and got into fighting stances.Each different depending on the school they were from.

“Effective punishment,” observed Ciri with dry humour.

“I have to actually wonder if she had enough or heard my order,” he replied back to his daughter.

“Balik?” Asked Ciri.

“I know her hearing is really good, but over the screaming crowds I have no idea.” Replied the Griffin as he answered, he had been answering the nobles questions since the fight started.Morvran and another noble who was a high ranking member of his army had been particularly interested about the witchers way of fighting, the three very distinct styles had their attention and his.If even half of those moves could be taught to his men or even to those who were considered master swordsmen they would be an impressive force.

Morvran turned to Ciri, “I’ve seen you fight when you train princess but I’ve never seen you incorporate those moves.”

“You’ve never seen me fight monsters my lord, you’ve seen me train with men who would find that method difficult to respond too so I don’t utilise it, now that Geralts here and settled into palace life however I have every intention of resuming my training with him.”

Emhyr gave a slight smile, “is Geralt aware of your intentions towards him?”

“Not at all,” she replied cheerfully, as the crowds rose and cheered Takara had driven the two men, Haden and Tarik out of the blue ring that marked the boundary of the fight, he clapped along with his nobles, they had put up a fantastic fight.

She nodded her head to them as they bowed slightly to her acknowledging her win.

Emhyrs gaze widen as Haru exited over his mothers win jumped onto the marble rail yipping in joy.Emhyr didn’t think he was up and moving before the kit lost his balance, Elka’s cry of fear carried over him as little boy pitched forward over the edge with a shrill shriek that had Takara spinning around.

Emhyr however made it and grabbed the boy by his bushy tail and pulled him back over the lip, his heart in his throat, Haru squealed.

“Haru, _suwaru_ ,” Takara said furiously her voice carrying over the noise, Emhyr all but tossed the little light weight into his arms and carried him back to his throne, he put Haru in Ciri’s lap, much to his daughters surprise and sat down on his throne.

“You’re not moving from there Haru until your mother gets back. Elka, come take your seat again.” He watched the young girl come back to her chair near him and sit down, she fluffed her skirt and straightened up trying on her princess face.

_“Hai heika_.” The boy kit said contritely as he wiggled a little.

Emhyr shook his head and sighed, children were a fright but as he watched Ciri settle Haru onto her lap stoking the boys soft luxurious fur on his head, and Elka growing one more step closer into the young woman she would be he acknowledged he wouldn’t have it any other way.

————

Takara turned back to the three witchers remaining, Haru had all but turned her fur whiter if that was indeed at possible. She would have caught him before he hit the ground, and truth be told he’d have a few broken bones if she hadn’t but the fall wouldn’t kill him. 

She would have to thank Emhyr for catching him.

And being pulled by the tail particularly your primary tail hurt a lot, so there was that.

The three Witchers left were working well together, Varen obviously figuring out that if he had a chance of success to stick with the ones who knew her the most, the school of the Griffin were also used to working together so their styles often intermingled. They were however not used to each other, it was a weakness she was using.

She had adapted to the Griffins style pretty quickly, it had been almost two centuries since she had actually had a fight with one of them so she was a little rusty in their particular style.

She flexed her fingers with a grimace, her left arm was practically useless, she could use it for balance and an easy defence, but the nerves were screaming in pain and she couldn’t use it for attack, much.

She tried, the pain had been intense.

Slowly does it, she reminded herself as she tried to circle the three men who were following her so that wasn’t easy, she crouched down again letting her tails move hypnotically, she was counting on Varen not knowing that her tails, moving in a particular patten could dull the mind of her prey just a fraction. She kept her focus on Eskel, her actual attention on Varen, she didn’t think he would be flattered if he knew, she saw him blink and shake his head a little.

Got you.

She moved, fast and several strikes which he parried furiously saw him reaching the edge of the circle.

One ill timed ard from Geralt though staggered her to the left and Varen came at her forcing her on the defence.She leapt into the air, a high leap but Eskel threw another ard at her, the tactic used by every witcher against a flying creature, it too brought her to the ground, sand flew everywhere but she closed her eyes listening, focusing only on the five meters around her.

Each witcher had a distinct sound, from the armour, to their grip, to what they had on them, the clink and the shift of fabrics was different to each person.

Varen came and she gripped his sword twisted him about and kicked him away from her, not a hard kick, she mainly used his own momentum against him.

He staggered from her but regained his balance and she decided to employ one of her primary weapons of power, her light whip. It snaked out and she drove the Griffin back and as her two wolves came at her she circled it around herself, she mistimed Geralts moved though and he was hit hard enough to toss him back about seven meters, he skidded across the arena sand and into the large slyzard sized puddle of muck that still steamed on the ground.

Ooops, she thought as Geralt slowly got to his feet, the look of absolute disgust on his face told her, he wasn’t happy.

Looks like she owed him a new set of leathers, that stench was never going to come out.

Emilé she didn’t care about, he deserved it, she hadn’t payed much attention to his vitriol until she had heard little Elka ask what it meant.

It had been sexually demeaning and unrepeatable, she hadn’t thought she acted as if he were a kitsune in need of admonishment.Which would be done in a manner that matched the crime so to speak. 

A filthy mouth meant a filthy mind.Now he matched.

She let Geralt take his time as she went back to the other two, Eskel tossed his last chalk bomb at her and due to her momentary distraction with Geralt it went off near her feet.

It blinded her sense and her vision, the two of them came at her again, both breathing heavily, she responded using her tails and her claws, Eskel repeatedly going for her left side.

Her weakness, just like she had taught them.

One misstep by Varen however tangled the two together and she used force and power to shove them back.

Over the blue line.

She ignored the crowd and turned back to Geralt, her kit who was full of fire and a cynic now but one who was learning the wonder of the world once more.She was thankful to Emhyr for that, he had brought Geralt back to where he had been before he met the sorceresses who had broken his heart. 

Geralt sighed, yes, it was just the two of them again.

“You know this is starting to become a habit,” he said, “Can’t you kick Eskels ass after this for failing so bad?”

“Oi, you’re the one who likes an ass whipping,” Eskel called back as the four who were out gathered together to watch and in true witcher form jeer at the witcher remaining, or yell hints and observations.

A time honoured tradition among them.

“I suppose I can find the time to take you both back to basic training,” she said mildly, “You could both use a little re-polishing in some areas you’ve become sloppy in.”

Geralt grimaced at her and her smile deepened, yes she thought, she would most certainly take them through some more training. 

Ciri as well if she could tear the girl away from her duties.

Her wolf started his slow step sideways, his sword coming up as he started circling her, he knew he couldn’t win, but he would try damn hard.

She stayed still, not moving, letting him make the first mistake - engaging her.

She took note of the the crowd, it had settled down, so focused on the coming fight.And then without warning, not a muscle twitch or an eye flicker to tell her what he planned.

Geralt moved.

———

He moved, fast, almost blindly fast and fell into a series of quick kata’s to which she moved to block time and time again.

He didn’t think, just focused and let his muscles do the thinking for him, as he struck to the left she moved a little wrongly and he, as before concentrated most of his attacks on that side. His sword sliced through her sleeve sending the red and chalk stained fabric fluttering to the ground.

She narrowed her eyes at him a little and then smirked, her warning he realised.

She hit him back with the back of her claws, and then two of her tails came around to attack him from both sides and then while he was busy dodging them and defending himself from her right claws she did something he didn’t expect.

She attacked with her left hand, the claws swiped out and and raked through his armour, Metal plates, chain and leather.

“Dammit all Takara” he growled, it wasn’t just a patch job, it was a replacement job.And he was now stuck having to hunt down a grandmaster armourer, they were as rare as hens teeth.

She ignored him but as he came back into the defensive positions he felt the shoulder pauldron of his armour fall off and hit the ground.

He growled, and then narrowed his eyes at her.She had a tightness about her eyes that alarmed him, he had never seen it on her before, she was in actual pain he realised, he thought rapidly, he wanted to end this.

So he came at her again.

And through the grace of what ever looked after him she moved employing a series of counter manoeuvres that had him moving backwards towards the blue line.They had a ways to go so he didn’t try and change trajectory, she was so fast, he thought barely able to see what she was going for as she moved with a flurry.

Using _both_ sets of claws.

It was by far one of the most vicious fight he had been in with her.She really didn’t let up and he let all his senses open including his latest additions.The world narrowed to these few seconds and all he could hear was his heart racing and his harsh breathing. The ever present strike of claws on silver.

Lunge, swipe, _deflect_.

Faster

Faster

_Faster_.

A flicker in her eyes told him they were steps away from the line, one more back up he thought.

And as she lunged forward to back him up once more, he spun to her left and a solid kick to her butt, under the tails which were moving forward to push him back, had her stumbling _over_ the blue line.

He blinked, wait he thought, as he spun back around to see her a step over the line.

Ohh sweet Melitile he thought.

He’d done it, he honestly hadn’t expected it to work.

She turned around, a somewhat amused part contrite look on her face, “well child of honour and fire, congratulations.”

“Umm, ha, well fought Takara.” He gave her a slight bow and she did the same.

The crowds had gone wild when she had stepped over the line and he looked about his gaze coming to rest on Eskel’s surprised face and then up at Emhyrs, his lover was clapping sedately, not with the same enthusiasm as almost everyone else but Geralt could see the look of pride in those whiskey brown eyes.

She stepped back over the line, and touched his cheek, “brilliant move at the end, I certainly didn’t expect it.”

“I didn’t think it would work.”

“It is often what we think won’t work that actually does, it was a well thought out plan and perfectly executed, I had no idea you were luring me into a trap until I felt your boot.”

He grinned at her.

“Now I had best release our wayward Bear.”

“If that stench hasn’t gotten to him” muttered Geralt.

The others came over to him to congratulate him and Eskel pounded him on the back, “That hasn’t been done since we were boys. And with a hell of lot more of witchers against her.”

He smiled at him, and watched the other three men play to the crowds,

“Wave Geralt,” said Varen.

Geralt did and the crowds went louder, which he didn’t think was possible, they turned when they heard yelling and Takara had Emilé by the scruff of his neck.

She had gathered her power around her and he could see she was slowly rising on cloud of blue fire.

“Haru” she called and the kit moved, leaping from Ciri’s lap over the balcony, jumping from level to level until he was on the arena floor and at his mothers side.She picked him up.

“Emilé, we really must talk.” And with a bow towards the Emperor she and her cloud were quickly out of the amphitheater and heading towards the outer city.

Geralt winced, whatever she was saying to Emilé wasn going to be pretty, but he really didn’t blame her.

“Right, I need a bath” said Varen, “and Geralt? whatever the fuck you landed in makes you reek like a two week old dead chort haunted by a grave hag.”

“Thanks Varen” he said dryly as he started following the others towards the tunnel back into the bowels of the amphitheater.Wth one last look at Emhyr who nodded slightly at him he stepped lightly, confident in his victory.

He was looking forward to celebrating tonight with Emhyr, the gods knew his blood was up and he was certainly excited enough that tonight had the potential to be exciting. 

But first a bath, because Varen was right.

He really _really_ needed one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Takara let Emilé go at a height she knew he would survive from, a little battered and strained maybe but he wouldn’t break anything if he fell correctly.

He did just that, taking the weight of the fall in his knees and tumbling forward into a roll.Takara landed softly beside him, letting her power disperse and placing Haru on the ground beside her.

He scampered about looking at the ruined stone walls and burnt remains of the Bastion. 

“I smell you!” He chirped, “is this your territory Hahaue?”

“Yes Haru, take your kitsune form and go explore, stay to the ruins while Emilé and I talk.”

Her kit just gave her his cheeky smile and she felt the tug of her power as he used it to shift his forms and become the little black furred kit she had first met, he yipped and nuzzled into her legs. She chuckled and stroked a hand down his fur, massaging the base of his tail, after being gripped and pulled like that it would still be hurting. He gave a soft wail of relief his red eyes closing, then as she patted his back, he leapt away and went chasing the butterflies flittering about the compound.

She focused her hearing and listened to the ever present sound of chisels and hammers in the distance, the work on the keep seemed to be going strong as autumn firmed its grip.

“Why here?” Emilé grumbled at her.

She looked at him, they had travelled fast and by fire to reach the valley, leaving behind the Munera and its people so that this well overdue talk could happen.They had arrived at the keep and then she had immediately taken to the sky to come here. 

“Why not here?” She replied mildly as she crouched down and ran her fingers through the soft tall grasses that edge the remains of bastion entrance.She chose the bastion due to its remoteness, and she needed to see the library and the keep, the need to check on it had been growing for a few days now so this effectively killed two birds with one stone.

He snorted, “just spit it out, although why you’re wasting your breath when you know I won’t change my mind I’ll never know.”

“Your hatred of me is a weakness Emilé, it blinds you to all that goes on around you and you’re unable to move past that hatred.”

He glared at her, his gaze a fire of fury, “I’ll find a way you, - one day, I’ll find a way to kill you.”

“Why do you hate me so?” She stood up and smoothed down the fabric of her very stained clothes, she looked a sight she thought ruefully.

Emilé was silent as he stared at her, baffled, “how can you ask me that? You know what you did.”

“I have done much in my life Emilé, it has been very long, you will have to be more specific.”

She saw the rage and anger and something she didn’t expect, grief.She was looking at an old pain, a terrible wound and she had a feeling she knew, and in a way it hurt her heart, because now she would have to hurt his.

“Berrion.”

Emilé growled to hear the name, how appropriate that she had chosen the bastion to have this talk, thought Takara as she shook her head in disbelief.Damn the school of the Bear she thought savagely, she should have torn it down and salted the ground that Haer Caduch had been built on.

“Don’t speak his name you vile bitch, you _killed_ him, you’re not worthy of say-“

She hissed at him, pulling her lips back to bare her fangs at him, lengthening them as she did so. “I will spit his name and curse him to the ends of the earth for what he did that night,” she snarled with such savage fury that it shocked Emilé into stepping back from her, his raised finger dropping from her face.

“You-“ he choked out.

“You obviously don’t know why I tore him to shreds, the Bears were told the reason and it appears that information was not passed on. Stay here Emilé, I will be back.”

She stepped away from him and turned to head back down into the the valley, calling her kit as she did. 

Haru came quickly and followed her down the path at a fast pace, far faster than any could run and within minutes they were at the edge of the clearing where the stonemasons had set up just before the Keep.She called her greetings to the ones who kept the camp and the women who cleaned and cooked for the men.They were startled to see her and shocked to see what condition she was in but they waved back at her all the same. She decided she would take the time to hunt a deer or two before she found Emilé again, the hunt would calm her.

Within a minute she was in the keep itself responding to the stone masons who were courageous enough to say hello to her.

As she came into one of the two inner courtyards where her tree had stood for centuries, she was stopped by Master Hadrian, the black haired older male, covered in stone chips and dust hurried up to her, “Lady Ayakashi, welcome back.”

“Thank you Master Hadrian, I’m afraid I won’t be staying long. I’m merely here to check on a few things, I see that everything is progressing as planned?”

“Yes my lady, we’re well ahead of schedule now, the walls are coming along nicely and the only problem was the south wall. We’ve had to tear it down to reinforce it but its progressing rapidly.”

“A pity, but it was over seven centuries old.” 

He hesitated and then asked, “How did the Emperor respond to your captive?”

“He was most pleased, I asked for the bounty to be divided up among the men and women here and to be given to you all when the work here is complete.”

The good Masters jaw dropped, and he spluttered, “thats very generous of you my lady.”

“I think by the time this is completed you will have all earned it, since the bounty was sitting at fifteen thousand florens it’s a considerable sum of coin. Now forgive me, I do need to continue on and return to Nilfgaard.”

“Yes, my lady.”

He bowed to her and she turned to leave calling to Haru who had taken an interest in several of the masons and their gear.

As she pushed open on of the newly restored doors to the keep she paused to pick him up, “This is home my kit,” she said gently, he looked at her seriously and she felt the tug at her core as he changed into his half form.

Without his clothes.

She raised an eyebrow at him, he quickly pulled a loose robe and formed it on and then said, “but Hahaue lives in the City with Emhyr and Geralt.”

“No dearest, I live here and Geralt often visits.Once long ago these halls teemed with mages and Witchers and the ones who served the keeps needs.Now there are only two Witcher’s from the school of the wolf who remain.”

“Then you should stay in the City, Emhyr likes you.”

“In truth kit, I am a greedy kitsune, I see all of this world as my territory,” she tickled her fingers under his ribs and he giggled, squirming at her touch. “But this is home, I guard these halls and I protect that which I have claimed as mine, as is our way.Let me show you why I call Kaer Morhen home.”

With that she called her power to her, letting it infuse her and Haru with heat and warmth becoming one with it and she zipped her form of light through the flagstone floor and down into the recess of her home and the Library she guarded.

By the time she returned to Emilé she was washed and changed, choosing a black and silver kimono, with a white and red obi, Haru was sleepy and rested his head on her shoulder his little hand entwined in her hair.She walked up the game trail towards the Bastion, as she approached she saw Emilé had taken the time to strip out of his gear and find the closest stream, he still smelt and would for weeks but at least he was clean, and was taking the time to eat she noticed.He had caught a rabbit, two actually and had them roasting over a fire.

She put her child down by the fire not saying a word but Emilé pointed at the smaller rabbit, “Its not for you but the boy.”

She paused, taken back by Emilés actions, Haru woke up enough and looked at the rabbit. “May I?” He asked, pointing at it.

Emilé gave a half smile and nodded and then picked up the small one, handing it to Haru, “its hot so don’t burn yourself.” Haru thanked him and took the offered rabbit, tearing a strip off to eat it.

Takara wanted to grimace, her kit had odd human habits, cooked meat and baths were two of them. He enjoyed the bath to the point she had to yank him out after he had been splashing around for an hour and he kept wanting her to bathe with him longer. She was in there no longer than necessary and hated every damned second. 

She blamed Geralt for Haru’s love of water, he apparently didn’t like the scent of unwashed foxes on everything so he would bath Haru when Haru had been Coal. 

“Well you wanted to tell me why you tore my brother to shreds.”

She could tell that the witcher was trying his best to put on a reasonable face and keep it civil, she did the same.

“It is best if I show you Emilé, are you aware of what this is?”

She held up a glowing green lamp, one that Geralt had given her to place with the library’s magical constructs.

Emilé shook his head, “barely any learning remember,” he said bitterly. She didn’t point out to him that he’d had over four centuries to learn and grow so she explained exactly what the lamp did.

At the end of the in depth description she continued on “when one knows how to use this correctly its not just some flashes of the past that you can see, you can direct it to certain points in time.”

“You’re going to show me his death?”

“No I’m going to show you why I killed him.” She sighed, “I never do anything without a reason and sometimes for many reasons.Follow me Emilé, its not that far at all.”

She turned walking into the ruins and then up towards a ladder that reached onto the bastion ramparts and leapt up, leaving Emilé to clamber up to where she was, she opened the door to the only tower intact in the ruins and stepped in.

Emilé followed and flicked an igni to a torch on the wall. 

The were several small bed frames and a ladder that went up to another level of beds.

“The boys often stayed in the Bastion during summer and autumn but the keep in winter, the younger and newer boys bunked in this tower, the older boys in the other. That week we had three new cadets and they were placed here, not the keep, so they would be more settled.Your brother bear Berrion had stayed with us for a month and was planning to winter with us.” She watched Emilé as he stepped further into the room and looked about him, his breath hitched. A telling sound and she looked at him, curious she thought and continued her tale.“It was late autumn a few weeks before the passes would become impassable and the wolves were returning, a witcher returned who we had thought dead ten years.The excitement was high and a feast was planned that night to welcome him back, Berrion kindly offered to watch the boys that night so the trainers could join in with everyone else.His offer was accepted.”

She felt Emilé freeze and she could smell the scent of horror.

“ _Don’t,_ ” he choked, she watched him and saw the terrible look in his eyes, he either knew enough or was coming to a frightening realisation. 

But she wasn’t going to let this go, “You need to see Emilé,” she said gently but firmly, “you need to face this before you have any hope of moving forward.”

She held up the lamp and called upon the vision of the past, a past nearly four hundreds years ago, green light illuminated the room and two black figures appeared, a hulking giant of a man and a six year old boy.

She let the scene continue even when Emilés legs gave out from under him and he collapse at her feet covering his face with his hands.She flinched when the boys muffled cries of fear and agony sounded through the room. The sound of the other two boys crying into their pillows and then the shrill _scream_ that had pierced the night, distorted by time and space.But she _still_ remembered them, that scream had been the clarion call that had her flying from the keep at a speed and a snarl that had told the witchers something was very _very_ wrong and sent them haring after her.

And then she ended it.

The only sounds now were Emilés ragged breathing and the fist he pounded into the decaying floorboards.

She gave him the time he needed and left the room. 

Leaping down the ramparts to join Haru who had nearly finished the burnt rabbit, leaving a little on the stick but had buried the remains. 

Hide all traces, leave no sign. 

It had served her kit well on their world, his life there abandoned and hated had been harsh and he still tried to hide his presence. She stroked his head as he curled up in her lap, falling asleep on her shoulder as she watched the suns decent over the mountains and night fall as the moon rose to view.

She knew Emilé was behind her, had known precisely when he had come out of the room that had told him a truth so harsh that it tore his heart.

She spoke before he could sit or say anything.

“I sent the school of the Bear a missive, sent it to every school actually, but in particular it was directed to the Bears.I informed the head witcher there what had happened here.I said that if I ever found out, from that day going forward, that any child under their care was raped or sexually exploited by their trainers I would storm through the stronghold and tear it to the ground.I would then hunt the world to find any of the Bear and slay them where they stood for standing by and doing nothing.”She paused, and then continued, “Children are precious, they are the future of any race or species, and while I could not stop what was being done here to create the Witcher’s themselves I did demanded the witchers here stop the practice if they wanted what I could teach them.Berrion was not the first witcher I killed for raping a child, he was however the first in a long time, and the last.”

Emilé hesitated and then sat by the fire, he looked haggard in the orange light and he picked up a stick to stoke the fire.

“So thats why they forbade it. Not long after Berrion - well they stopped the practice.” He said his voice breaking, he paused and cleared his throat, “when I was being trained, we all had to repay the trainers for their time, in servitude usually sex.” He was silent for a little while, and he picked up the rabbit still waiting for him, although she had removed it from the flame so it wouldn’t burn to char.Emilé picked at it, then spoke. “ I remember,” he swallowed, voice thick, “Fuck, it hurt so much that I swore I would never ask it of a child under me.Berrion said the same thing, promised the same thing, the trainer who liked him the most was a man who liked to hurt you, Berrion could take a lot of pain but,” Emilé sighed and shook his head. “Then when we left Haer Caduch we came to find out how much its frowned on, how despicable the act is. I can’t, I don’t want to believe it, but I can’t refute what you showed me.”

“I am sorry Emilé.”

“The boy, was he okay?”

She hesitated, and then shook her head, “his name was Arien, he died of his wounds later that night, the mages were at a gathering so there was no help to stem the bleeding. It was a vicious rape Emilé and Berrion was a very large man, Arien was small for his age, malnourished and ill.I had already questioned if he should be a cadet or trained in service to the keep, until the mages came back though he was with the other boys.”

The witcher was silent for a long long while, “I don’t know if I can thank you for telling me, but I can say thank you for stopping it at Haer Caduch.”

“I don’t expect your thanks but I would ask that you set aside your hatred just a little, it’s disruptive.”

He huffed and then shook his head, “more than just a little, I’m glad I know the truth now, I’ve held you responsible for killing my friend when really you put down a monster. The head witcher said you went feral and killed him and that the wolves would do nothing about it. Can - I know I don’t have the right to ask but can we start over?”

Takara looked at him, courageous of him to ask and to offer the olive branch, she did not expect it. She was silent for a minute and then for the first time since she had met him so many years ago, she smiled truly and held out her hand. Emilé hesitated and then took it in his own, it was calloused and scarred, “my name is Takara Ayakashi, I guard the library of Kaer Morhen.”

He blinked and then chuckled, “starting a new it is then, I’m Emilé of Tellra, school of the Bear.I’ve heard wonderful things about the library and its Guardian.”

“Well then Emilé, when the time comes and the valley is at peace once more, I’d be happy to show you it.But for now it is time we left.”

“Can I ask one thing before we go, I looked over the valley to see the keep being rebuilt, how is that possible?” He asked as they stood up, signing igni to put out the camp fire.

“Emhyr var Emreis and I came to an agreement.”

“So Nilfgaard now owns Kaer Morhen.” He sounded disappointed, and she couldn’t help the smile.

“No, the var Emreis house has payed for the restoration, not the empire, the library is to be given as a gift to Ciri on her coronation, to remain in var Emreis’s protection.With so few witchers left the library has fallen into disuse, that is not what a library is, the school will once again be a keep but for learning.”

He looked back towards the keep, unseen from this distance and the trees but he had a thoughtful expression on his face, “Thats a good legacy,” was all he said as Takara came over to him holding out her hand.

He took it and stood beside her as she gathered her power, “I would ask you keep that to yourself.” She said to him and he gave a slight grin, then nodded his head as blue flame flared around them in a coruscating force.

Then she focused on where she wanted to be, seeing the witcher barracks within her mind, and then let her power go, to take them there.

————

Emhyr paced his bedroom, it was late and so was Geralt, he should have been back a few hours ago, had said that morning he would return in the evening, it was now six bells.So unless he had changed his mind and gone to celebrate with the other witchers he was due back two hours ago.And if he had chosen to remain and celebrate Emhyr would have appreciated a missive, he muttered under his breath, Geralt and he would be having a talk about common courtesy, he wasn’t a controlling lover, in this aspect at least, and he would -

The door to his bed room opened and Geralt walked in wearing a set of clean practice clothes and a grumpy face, but he brought in a nasty stench that made Emhyrs eyes almost water.

“I thought you would have bathed while at the amphitheater,” remarked Emhyr as he rang the bell, Geralt was having a bath, now

Geralt’s grumpy expression turned into a scowl, “where the fuck do you think I’ve been? The stench won’t come out, my armours absolutely ruined and according to Varen I still reek like a two week old dead chort, but at least the grave hag is gone.”

“It may take a bath or two to come out then.” Emhyr said to him, Geralt levelled him a look of annoyance that made Emhyr rise his eyebrows in return.

“Emhyr, in the last five hours I’ve had close to six baths, I’ve been scrubbed down with oils, salt, scented oils, scented salts, herbs, flowers and I’ve sat in a barrel of tomato juice.Nothing is making the smell budge, I just tried to find Takara to yell at her, I’ve never yelled at her in my life but shes not here.”

“Ah,” said Emhyr, understanding the implications immediately and realising just why his witcher was annoyed and grumpy, there had been a promise in Geralts eyes after he had won the fight.Emhyr had been looking forward to it, “have you asked the mages?”

“Yes, we consulted one in the Munera he gave me an oil concoction, that peeled a layer of skin off and gave me a rash thats only just healed.”

They were silent and then Emhyr muttered, “Its intolerable.” And it really was, the smell was getting thicker.

“You think?” Geralt replied sarcastically.

“Yes, bring me Mererid!” He ordered a servant who had been there to attend him.

Mererid walked in a few minutes later and actually stepped back a half step when he caught a whiff of Geralt, “Sire” he managed to say without choking on the smell, his face his usual deadpan expression.

“Call Gerantieth and Yennefer here, also the head alchemist in charge of the Imperial stores and Lanfare.I want that stench off Geralt now.”

“Yes sire.”

As Mererid left Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and then gave him a mischievous look, “so, no kiss to welcome the victor home?” He asked mildly, a twinkle in those amber eyes.

Emhyr blinked, that was asking a little to much wasn’t it? He thought about it, that was what was customarily done but - may the Great Sun defend him, Geralt smelt worse than anything he had ever smelt before.

“I slaved in that ring, the first four sets were a little on the rough side but then someone sicced Takara on us, I deserve a kiss and a bloody medal.”

“You can thank Ciri for that,” growled Emhyr, as he reluctantly stepped towards his lover, a room separated them so he had a fair few steps to take before he was at Geralts side and each step he had to exercise considerable will power from throwing up.

Geralt grinned at him, “Might of known it was the treasonous foster daughter of mine, you look like you want to be anywhere but here.

“Geralt I’m about to cast up my accounts all over your boots, just kiss me and get this over with.”

Geralt leaned and kissed him on the lips, it was slow and sensual a direct promise of what he offered, and it tasted just like Geralt, all heat and fire and that indescribable berry like taste he always had. When Geralt pulled back Emhyr swayed forward to follow, he stopped himself.

“I’ll go jump in the bath, we figured out that water blocks the smell, when I’m in the bath I don’t smell near as bad.”

Emhyr narrowed his eyes, “You could have waited until you were in the bath to ask for a kiss,” he growled at him.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that.” Said his irreverent witcher as he walked into the bathing chamber.

Well that called for some serious retaliation thought Emhyr as he ordered several servants to air out his room.When he walked into the bathing room Geralt was already in the big pool and up to his chin in the water.And while autumn was certainly here the day had been warm enough that he had ordered the large windows to be pulled open when he had bathed before, they were open still.

“It seems to me beloved that you are asking for attention,” he purred as the attendants quickly moved out of the room at his direction.

Geralt just stared at him and then smiled, a slow steamy smile that made Emhyrs heartbeat pick up, “why wouldn’t I want the attention of the man I love? And I just literally kicked Takara’s butt out of the fighting ring. Do you know how utterly high my libido is sitting right about now. It hasn’t come down since I won and I can’t wait to show you just how high it is.”

Emhyr blinked at that, “its a pity you smell riper than a cesspit.” He murmured, Geralt pulled his arm out of the water and sniffed it with a grimace.

“Eskels pissed off with me by the way.”

Emhyr ached a brow at the change of conversation, “Oh?”

“He helped peel me out of my armour, he was in his braies at the time and we didn’t know that the gunk that I landed in was a permanent new fragrance so now he smells just as bad as me.Apparently Fainrael had ideas tonight that he was looking forward too.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at Geralts smug expression, “you two never change do you?”

“Lord no, with only the two of us wolves left we have to continue the time honoured traditions, messin with each other is one of them.”

“You were both brilliant to watch in the arena today, all of you were incredible, but you and Eskel work so well together its like watching one person.You mirror each other’s moves and seem to know what the other is thinking, its a deadly partnership.” Said Emhyr as he grabbed a few of the cushions scattered around the room and made a soft spot to sit, and then took two glasses of wine, handing one to Geralt as he sat down to recline near to his witcher.

“Planning on keeping me company until the learned ones arrive?” Asked Geralt as he moved over to the edge and took the wine.

“But of course,” Emhyr replied easily as he reached out and carded his hand through Geralts wet hair, “as much as I have full confidence in your abilities I must say I didn’t expect you to beat Takara.”

“Her hand, she’s not able to fight as well and we took advantage of it.” Stated Geralt, “I honestly did not expect to win.”

“Still hasn’t healed? Do you know what she did?”

His lover raised himself out of the water a little so that he was leaning on the lip of the pool, his glass in one hand, “All she said was that it was powerful and she has had to regrow her arm,”

Emhyr paused this own glass halfway to his lips, “regrow? As in she lost her arm?”

Geralt nodded, “Whatever it was sliced through her upper arm and destroyed it, she said she was forced to regrow it.” Geralt looked worried and it made Emhyr think, what on earth could be powerful enough to take Takara on and injure her that badly.

“Did she at least kill it?”

“Yes, and its offspring.” He sounded relieved and so was Emhyr.He wondered if he asked Takara for a report on the creature if she would give it to him, somehow he didn’t think she would.

Geralt looked over at the door and Emhyr knew their short time alone was over, he stayed there however as Mererid ushered in the four people who might be able to help.

Gerantieth looked thoughtful, Yennefer looked amused, as did Lanfare and Master Torrin looked bemused.

“Geralt I must say you’ve come back from hunts smelling to the high heavens before but you out did yourself this time.”

“Thanks Yen, what can I say I excelled myself,” said Geralt dryly.

Lanfare chuckled, “Have you tried tomato juice?”

“Yes,”

“So not an acid based cleanser then,” said Torrin softly and then the four of them put their heads together to see just what they could do for Geralt.

Emhyr soon moved out of the way however as he watched in bemusement as his bathing chamber soon started resembling an alchemists lab and in the next two hours Geralt had everything that the four of them, and Mererid could think of rubbed on him. 

Nothing was working.

The five of them were standing there consulting notes and trying to figure out something to try now while he stood there watching Geralt prune himself further, he was starting to find the situation somewhat amusing but Geralt he could see was not having a happy time of it. 

He had just resigned himself to having to somehow put up with the smell when the bathing chamber door opened and a black streak of fur dashed in and dove for the water, landing with a splash that sent water surging over the marble floor, and into Geralts face. 

Instead of a kitsune coming up out of the water however, a little boy poked his head up and gave Geralt a sniff, “Geralt, you stink.”

“Your powers of observation kiddo are amazing.” Geralt said slightly sarcastic as he craned his neck to watch Takara walk in, she gave Emhyr a slight bow and nodded to the mages and smiled gently to Lanfare, Emhyr was amused to watch his witchers eyes narrow at Takara.

“My armour is ruined!” Geralt growled at her, he was sitting in a bath for the umpteenth time and the first thing he goes to do - berate Takara over was the state of his armour. Emhyr shook his head, he and Geralt needed to have a talk about priorities it seemed.

She arched a perfectly white brow at him, “you’re more worried about your armour that your current aromatic condition?” She inquired with amusement, Emhyr snorted.

“Don’t try changing the subject, I’m resigned to the fact this is never coming off.”

Emhyr watched as she reached into her black kimono, such a harsh colour for her he thought but rather striking with her colouring, and removed a cut crystal perfume bottle with a glass stopper.

She handed it to Emhyr, who took it with surprise, “rub it all over him, keep him still and let him marinate for thirty minutes and then scrape it off him, bathe to remove the excess and he’ll be fine.”

Emhyr sighed in relief at the set of instructions, but the slight smirk she was making made him raise and eyebrow at her, her smile widened and she looked from Emhyr to Geralt.

“Unfortunately Geralt its made with a _certain_ seed from a _certain_ plant so you will have a few side affects.”

“Side effects?” Geralt said with a groan, “whats it made from?”

“Clerbine” she replied cheerfully.

Geralt swore a blue streak and Emhyr realised why she had given it to him, and told him to keep him still.

“Oh, well then,” he murmured, his own libido rising at the memory of what Seibet did to Geralt. “Thank you for your efforts, Master’s and Lady Yennefer,“ he didn’t need an audience for the next part of his night, the four of them bowed to him and quickly left the room after Mererid assured them he would oversee the equipments removal.

As they left Geralt, still in the pool with a happily splashing boy said, “I’m fine I’d rather bask in my new aromatic condition as you so wonderfully put it”

“No, I am not living through this nightmarish stench of yours.” Snapped Emhyr at Geralt.

Geralt look at him in desperation, “Stand upwind then,” he said tentatively to which Emhyr just pointed towards the massage table.

Geralt groaned and then must have realised that Takara was still in the room, “There is nothing else that could work?” He asked her pleadingly.

“No Geralt, Emilé cursed up a storm as well, I left him with Haden and Tarik though I’m sure they’ll have a wonderful time tonight.” She remarked with amusement.

“You didn’t kill him,” Geralt sounded disappointed and Takara shook her head.

“We spoke and resolved a few issues.”

“And Eskel?”

“Eskel wasn’t there. I’m assuming he’s with Fainrael.” 

Geralt grinned at her, “So you don’t know that he got that crap all over him while getting me out of my armour.”

Takara was silent for a minute and then she sighed, “Why must you two share in your shenanigans?”

“I’ve been asking that question for awhile now,” muttered Emhyr as she shook her head at Geralt.

“I’ll track them down and give them a bottle of it,” she said decisively, “now if you’ll excuse me gentlemen, I’ll leave you to it.Do enjoy yourselves.” The spark in her eyes made Geralt whimper and Emhyr smile back at her.

“I have every intention too Lady Takara,” he purred at her with a bow towards her.

She laughed, pointed at her kit and told Haru to get out, they boy sighed as if it was an effort to obey her but did as he was told and waddled over to her naked as a jay bird.

She sighed again, “Clothing Haru.” He grinned at his mother and then had his clothes on and the two of them walked out the balcony doors.

Emhyr turned his attention to Geralt, who was still in the pool and decidedly not moving.

“I hate clerbine,” cursed Geralt.

“I know, but it will be over by the morning and you won’t smell like a dead whatever.”

Geralt stood up and stormed out of the pool, furiously drying himself off with a towel.He hooked it around his waist and then looked at Emhyr.

“I had plans for tonight, they didn’t involve me being restrained and smothered in an oil from hell.”

“I was looking forward to the promise I saw in your eyes,” Emhyr assured him and Geralt gave him a mollified look, “you can keep that promise tomorrow.”

Geralt walked over to the massage table and flopped down onto his stomach, “well at least I get a massage out of this, no one wanted to touch me at the amphitheater, wasn’t sure because I was your lover and they didn’t want to loose their heads or if it was because I stank so gods damned much.”

“I’m sure in their minds it was much of the same.” Said Emhyr as he pulled off his tunic and shirt as he walked over to his lover, his cock already half hard, even with that thrice damned stench coming off him.

As he stepped up beside Geralt, he pulled the stopper and scented the oil, definite smell of Clerbine and a note of an unusual musk that he had never scented before, it was subtle and smelt incredible, he couldn’t tell if it was masculine or feminine.He liked it.

He looked down at the muscular back in front of him, the scars a map of battles and victories, he loved tracing them and licking his way along each ridge.He knew each and everyone of them by now and he pretty much knew how Geralt had acquired them too.

With that he held up the bottle and tilted it, the oil poured out and pooled on Geralts back, who hissed at the cool feel.

Emhyr put down the bottle and rubbed his hands together and silently thanking Takara, he got to work oiling up his lover, the faster he did this the quicker the smell would go and the quicker he could finally enjoy having Geralt under him writhing in pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: the first part of this chapter is NSFW  
> Just a warning 😉

Chapter 12

Emhyr’s firm fingers dug into a tender spot on Geralts hip bone and the ever present pleasure that was dancing over his skin shot through him faster than Takara could wack him one.He arched his back, pulling against the ropes that bound his hands on either side of his head as his cock throbbed at the sensation. Geralt panted at it all and then settled back into the bed, sinking into the soft underneath that seemed to cradle him as the feeling ebbed.

The sheets below him glided against his sensitised skin as he shifted and he whimpered at the touch, his body one giant mass of sensitised flesh.

Fucking clerbine, he thought dazedly as Emhyr trailed the feather over his nipple again and then held his hips down with one hand so Geralt could only arch against nothing, not the belly that was so close to his cock, not the touch that he ached for.

He needed that touch, that pressure and his bastard of a lover was denying him it, he groaned out loud and wasn’t adverse to pleading.

“Em-Emhyr,” he managed to gasp out as Emhyr lent over him and licked the same nipple, he choked at the feeling of the heat and touch of that talented tongue.

Okay maybe pleading was a little beyond him he managed to realise as he just stumbled over Emhyrs name repeatedly .

“Hmm, Geralt? Have you lost your words?” Emhyr purred as he pulled back, and trailing the feather down Geralts sternum, flicking it with a twist if his fingers as he did so that it wasn’t just a caress but so much more.

Geralt tried to focus, words, thats right he had words he could use, “I’ll shove that feather somewhere if you don’t fuck me,” He tried to growl, it came out as a whimper.

Emhyr just smiled unashamedly and lent in to kiss him, the kiss drove every though he had ever had in his head out and Geralt lost his mind to the taste and touch of Emhyrs heated and primal kiss, the essence of the aphrodisiac Emhyr had taken still a deep pleasure in the taste.

“Patience witcher, think of this as a hunt where you must exercise patience and control.” Emhyrs voice had lost its urban edge recently, the drug only now just starting to take effect.

Control, thought Geralt wildly, who the fuck was Emhyr kidding, Geralts control had gone out the window five minutes into that massage, that oil was like rubbing liquid lightening on his skin, it had become so sensitive that even air on his skin was arousing him.

Then while Geralt was coming down off an orgasm that had come out of nowhere and caught both him and Emhyr by complete surprise, Emhyr, the prick, had rubbed that oil down his ass crack and around the entrance to his body.

He’d been up off that table in seconds swearing and glaring at Emhyr, who had merely given him an evil smile and said, “Geralt beloved, what ever is the matter?”

The bathroom had become a room of want and need and while he’d been ‘marinating’ in that oil Emhyr had played his body like a finely tuned instrument.Then came the time when he’d scraped the oil off. 

Yeah, that had been a mess of epic proportions, and afterwards before Emhyr could steer his throbbing and aching body into the heated pool, he’d all but rolled into the smaller and cold bath.

It had been a shock to his senses and was enough to clear his mind to grumble and growl about it all.

Emhyr had just lounged in the heated pool staring at him, his eyes as heated as the water which had done the job of helping Geralts libido along as well.

He had exited the pool with an ‘I’m going to bed’ in full denial that the night had really only just begun.

He’d thrown himself into bed, and closed his eyes almost begging his body to obey but the steady rise in his senses and his skin told him that it was useless. By the time he had gotten hot enough to throw back the blanket Emhyr had casually prowled into the room, a familiar length of rope in one hand and small box in the other. 

Geralt had firmly ignored him, and Emhyr had sat on the side of the bed trailing his fingers over Geralts now sweating skin, Geralt had known it wouldn’t be long before his need would have him humping the sheets.

He had gritted his teeth.

“I asked Eskel what happens when you deny yourself when you take Seibet, he said that the sensitive skin would soon become painful to stimuli if left untouched and the need becomes pain.Why deny yourself the pleasure beloved?”

“Because its not my pleasure,” he’d growled, “and I hate being so out of control.”

“I often bring you to that point,” Emhyr pointed out.

Geralt had rolled over to lay on his back and face him, his skin almost purring in response to the tactile stimulation, “Yes you do,” he had agreed. “Because I allow it, if I didn’t I would just set the mutations off to deny my bodies responses. This need, I hate it, I can’t turn it off.”

Emhyr had reach out and cupped his cheek and Geralt had moaned into the caress, “then allow me to join you in that need,” he had whispered as he took Geralts mouth, Geralt had immediately tasted the difference.

“What have you done?” He asked a slight pant as he did.

“Atreus, its an aphrodisiac, lasts close to three hours, I’ll still be in control mostly but the need and desire are greater and harder.”

Geralt blinked, Emhyr had spoken of using aphrodisiacs but had never actually taken one around him before.

“You shouldn’t have-“

Emhyr placed a finger on Geralts lips, “my choice,” he had murmured then kissed him again.

That kiss had led them to him being tied to the bed, his blood all but singing as Emhyr held him down and took what he wanted, his lips caressing each scar and every imperfection Geralt had, and he had been afire with need.

Still was.

And the man wanted control, he thought desperately. 

That wasn’t happening anytime soon.

As the fingers that had danced the feather over his belly came to his cock, Geralt all but tried to levitate and he yelled, vaguely hoping that the guards came in to save him.

They were a no show, typical he thought wildly, and came hard when Emhyr closed his mouth over Geralts cock.

Emhyr purred and the vibrations had sent his mind into an abyss of dark ecstasy that took him a while to climb back out of.

And so it went on, Emhyr would play him and then play him some more.But when his lover finally snapped under the effects of the drug he had taken, the sex had been insane.

Emhyr did have control, but he had been exacting and darkly beautiful in it while he had taken Geralts body, not only did he fuck Geralt hard and long, his movements were hypnotic as pleasure and a hint of pain tore through Geralt again and again. Geralt was barely able to keep up with the demanding pace of Emhyrs heavy thrusts and then he had ridden Geralts cock as hard as Geralt had wanted him too.

The sight of Emhyr, his back arched as he sat astride Geralt had tugged at a primal part of Geralt that was beyond the touch of clerbine and from somewhere deep within him he had found a desire that had him breaking through the bindings he was in. He broke the beds decorative wooden panels as he did and sat up to hold Emhyr to him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Emhyrs need for control then had firmed in place and they had wrestled it out a bit but truth be told, Geralt was far too distracted by the hot hold of Emhyrs body on his cock.

Soon after that, everything melded together.

The heat

The need

The relief and the ever present ecstasy until it eclipsed all sensation and all desire, at the end of it all, they both fell into an exhausted sleep with in each other’s arms.

Geralt woke with a snap of eyelids as Mererids voice gently pressed for Emhyr to wake up, he lifted his head and grunted at the weight on his back and realised Emhyr had fallen asleep on him at some time during the night. 

And he really couldn’t remember when.But the position told him just what they had been doing just before hand though.

How embarrassing was that he realised when he caught sight of Mererids rather perplexed gaze.

“He won’t wake up sir Geralt.”

“I’m not surprised, I was riding high on an aphrodisiac oil that was the only thing to get that smell off so he decided to take one as well.” He grunted and tried to shift under Emhyr, the sheets stank he realised and he was definitely lying in a wet patch, a very large one at that.

He sighed, knowing his face was going red as Mererid blinked at him twice, then moved to help Geralt gently shift Emhyr off him so he could turn over and sit up.

“Are you aware of which one?”

Geralt shook his head, his memory was a bit of a blur, “I think it began with A,” was all he said as Mererid handed him a glass of water.

“Atreus, then you will only have - ah - stopped in the last few hours, I’ll have Adventis push his Imperial Majesty’s day back until midday.”

“Good, I’ll let him sleep for awhile longer then,” Geralt groaned as he got up out of the bed, his head swimming a little but thankfully took the proffered robe from Mererid.Emhyr he noticed immediately rolled into the spot Geralt had been in and grunted in his sleep. Geralt shook his head with a little smile, his fastidious lover was going to growl when he woke and and realised what he was sleeping in.

Mererid merely nodded his head and bowed slightly, “where shall I tell his Imperial Majesty to find you?”

“Next door, I’ll use the practice room for a warm up.”

He really needed to move his muscles and he had every intention of going through his potions case to find something to give him a kick up the butt this morning.Last night, what he could remember of it, had been both hellish and absolutely exhilarating. 

And he wasn’t doing it again.

He stepped into the consorts rooms and walked over to a chest, taking out some practice clothes and changing into them. Then after a good set of stretches to limber himself up he chose a sword at random, and then started working his way through the advanced Katas.

It was almost meditative, the swing and glide, the follow through, the gentle and methodical placing of stance and blade.

He started slow and by the eighth kata he had increased his pace so that everything was a blur.

It came as a shock when his blade struck another with the sound of steel striking steel, sparks flying and Takara’s amused gaze captured his own as he took a step back from the unintended contact.

“Good Morning Geralt.”

“Morning Takara,” he replied, noting that she was dressed in a blue kimono and held one of his blades in her hand.

“May I join you in the Kata?” She asked.

“By all means,” he replied easily and with the practice of two who knew each other’s style, they slid into the practice session with grace and precision.

The two of them moved, Geralt whose century of life as a witcher had given him the ability to move with almost the same liquid elegance that Takara moved with naturally, kept up as they danced a bladed dance, Geralt mirroring Takara as they went.

When they came to an end, their bodies facing each other, legs in a lunge position, one arm extended behind them for balance and their sword tips almost kissing, a slow clap sounded from the now open door.

Geralt had known Emhyr was watching, had been watching for a little while, and he turned to see him step into the room.

Washed, dressed and with a damp bundle of black fur in his arms, Haru looked about as happy as a dragon on his treasure pile as he all but wiggled for Emhyrs attention.

Takara sighed, “I did leave him downstairs in the garden with the firm instructions not to bother you, he’s getting better at masking his scent from me.”

“Its all good, he came in to check to make sure I was sleeping well, Mererid let him ‘guard and protect me’ while I slept,” Emhyr said with a smile as he handed over Haru to Takara.

Haru licked Emhyrs chin and went willingly to his mother who scowled at the kit, “you’re really starting to push the limits child,” she said warningly at him, Haru however just flopped in her arms.

“I know its your day off Geralt,” said Emhyr as he reached out and touched Geralts arm gently, “but Elka has requested permission to go into the city today.I was wondering if you would mind accompanying her and Anaria, and their new tutor.”

Geralt whose days plan had been to try and clean his armour to salvage anything from it, immediately agreed to the change in his day.

“Thank you, breakfast is in half a bell, you’re more than welcome to join us Takara.”

“Thank you for the invitation but Haru and I are going hunting today, we’ll be back tomorrow.”

This want unusual, she left at least once a week to hunt so Geralt and Emhyr both said goodbye to the pair as they went to leave and Geralt grinned at Emhyr. “Sleep well?” He asked unrepentantly, he had noticed a stiffness of movement when Emhyr had handed over Haru to Takara.

“I think I’m getting too old for the type of pleasure that last night held, I’m aching in places that shouldn’t be aching,” grumbled Emhyr as he leant in as he and Geralt shared in a tender kiss.

“Isn’t there a saying that goes something along the lines of pain makes it worth doing.”

Emhyr rolled his eyes, “go bathe, I’ll be in my office until breakfast, theres a public works committee meeting this afternoon that I must attend.”

“Sure, I’ll go wash the night off.”

With that the two of them parted, Geralt to scrub himself clean and Emhyr to brush up on the days work. 

As he stretched his muscles in the warm water Geralt thought about why Elka wanted to do in the city, she had had several excursions so far but this was the first time she had requested permission to leave the palace.Knowing the girl as he did he had no trouble wondering what she could possibly want, Emhyrs birthday was fast approaching and he had a feeling she wanted to go shopping.She liked to explore and liked to see new things, she also had taken a shine to archery in the last few weeks, he had been meaning to order her a set of leather guards for her arms so maybe they could swing by the armourer to order her a set.

That in mind he finished up and dressed, sitting still while the barber shaved off his days growth and ummed and arrhhed over the length of his hair.

He got off not having the hair cut.

As he walked into the dining room there was an array of breakfast choices, everything from the traditional northern breakfast to the more southern fare that involved things like fermented curdled milk, pastries and fruits.He was still trying to get over the first time he had tried the curdled milk, it had smelt sour and tasted worse.

Mererid indicated he didn’t have to wait so he tucked in, grabbing a bowl of porridge and shoving dried fruit into it.

Mererid and the servants who were in the room were well aware that he preferred to serve himself and defended that belief with rigorous debate if need be.

They didn’t serve him anymore.

Emhyr walked in, his face buried in a sheaf of papers and a frown on his face then without looking took his seat still reading and was served his breakfast.Geralt looked on with amusement, it wasn’t often that Emhyr would be so involved in his work that he didn’t say hello or acknowledge his presence.

“What has you so interested?”

“Trade.”

“Any trade in particular?” He wondered if this was going to be a monosyllabic question and answer.

“Exotic goods from beyond the Great Sea, theres been a decrease in trade with Zangvebar and Orfir in the last 18 months and its effected both the ivory trade here and mimosa bark stores, which is the primary ingredient in several healing potions.” Emhyr finally looked up at him and he gave a small tight smile, “I’ve just got the report back from my spies stationed in Orfir and it appears its due to war, the Malliq, Nibras, has decided to invade Zangvebar.”

“Nothing you can do then.”

“No, but its inconvenient, I have several Trade Corporations crying about lost revenue and the Council of Healers isn’t too happy that Mimosa bark is now at a premium price.It’s inconvenient because Orfir is sending over a new Trade ambassador as Nibras wants a trading partnership with Nilfgaard and I now have to deal with a new trade negotiations on top of everything else.” He tossed the papers to the side of his plate and growled, rubbing the spot between his eyes. Geralt shook his head, his lover was hands on and even though his reign was winding down was still very hands on in his rule.

“Get Ciri to do it.”

Emhyr paused and narrowed his eyes at Geralt, the expression thoughtful, “explain your reasoning,” he commanded Geralt.

Geralt scrambled to think, “She’s going to be Empress within the year and the one dealing with Orfir from that point on, so it would make sense that she leads the negotiations in a deal that will benefit her reign not yours.Also shes neck deep in the Trade Corporations and has them on a tight leash, she can wrangle them and the senate, saves you the headache.”

“The idea has Merit.”

“Of course it does, it gets her out of your hair and projects the image as Empress in training better.” He was trying to say that it gave her a shield for her other project as well, the one investigating the mages and a possible conspiracy.

Emhyr picked up his knife and fork still frowning and then nodded decisively, “then it shall be as you suggested beloved.I’ll have Adventis inform Cirilla that she is to take control of this affair, and that she will have my complete support in whatever negotiations she decides is in Nilfgaards best interests.”

With that decided Geralt watched as Emhyr started to eat, he was vaguely shocked though. He had just advised the Emperor on an International policy that would affect he entire continent and Emhyr had just casually gone with his flippant suggestion to let Ciri handle it.He’d had to think quick when Emhyr had demanded his reasoning because he’d been half joking.But as the idea had firmed in his mind he could see the benefits, and Emhyr obviously did as well.

He had never expected that level of trust outside their relationship, sure he advised Emhyr on certain things in the past, but it usually had to do with monsters not Imperial Affairs.

As Emhyr ate his breakfast, Geralt put down his spoon, his mind awhirl with what had just happened. He decided that if Emhyr was going to listen to him then he needed to be very careful in what he suggested, he knew Emhyr wouldn’t implement anything stupid but all the same, Geralt had Emhyrs ear in a way that many would salivate to have.It meant Geralt was a prime target by others to be used as well.

As that idea came to him he suddenly realised that there was a whole host of conversations in the past month that had a whole different meaning put on the interaction.

It was a game, he concluded bitterly, a game of Courtly Intrigue, and this little piggy, he perceived with an internal growl, was a choice cut of meat for many who thought he could be bought, bribed or manipulated. 

He would show the Golden Court of Nilfgaard he wasn’t a backward simpleton they could play with - this chew toy had fangs and wasn’t adverse to biting back.

Savagely if need be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Geralt stood behind Elka looking as intimidating as possible, and doing a thorough job of it according to his other little girl. Said little girl was walking the shopping district with Anaria, her tutor Miss Enra and him, not to mention the dozen guards as well.

She looked quite the little princess in an Elegant day dress and cloak, her long blond hair pulled back and braided. The pink and grey wool and silk concoction was a beautiful design he admitted, it flattered her colouring and was a design that incorporated both the innocence of a child and the grace of a young woman.

He approved.

But he had to admit Elka was right, he was wearing his Teshum Mutna armour, he did indeed look dour and intimidating and it was fast becoming very handy at crowd control.

People he had realised, loved the Imperial Family, they also loved the fact that Emhyr had a Royal foster daughter so when the pennants of Aedirn and Nilfgaard had trotted down the large promenade in the affluent section of the city, its citizens had come to watch.

They stayed at a respectful distance but they swamped the poor stores that Elka left as soon as she left it but he still was on guard. 

So far Elka had been into several fabric shops, and had purchased enough fabric in vibrant colours to outfit an army.She had also been to a sweetshop and purchased a ton of sweets and chocolates.If she was planning on imbibing them all then he was planning on running her butt all over the training ring he decided when he saw the unhealthy amount of sugar.

Now as she giggled and chatted with Anaria as the young woman pointed out several things to her, they stepped into a bookstore, he highly approved of her destination.

As she browsed the store the guards with them stationed at the door and several windows he took the time to browse as well. 

He too need a gift for Emhyr.

But what does a man get his lover who literally had the world in the palm of his hand.

As he pondered the question he randomly pulled books from the shelves, not really looking at them as he wandered deeper into the large store.

But he quickly found out that it was fraught with peril when he did that.

The book in his hand had made him choke on his own saliva when he flipped through it and his brain had finally caught up with what he actually held in his hands.

At first he thought it was another one of those manuals, but he quickly realised he was looking at a catalogue of items.

He immediately went hot under the collar and while he surreptitiously looked around to make sure the girls were nowhere near him, he flicked through a little more slowly.

And found the _perfect_ gift.

He bought the damn catalogue and was very thankful that the girls paid him no heed as he purchased it and several other books to hide what he was buying. 

As he did, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that ordering the items in question was going to be an accomplishment in and of itself, because he had no idea how to even go about doing it.

That conversation was going to be fun he thought sourly, who to ask?

Eskel?And get ribbed mercilessly for the next decade, he’d rather not.

Mererid? He winced, he could just imagine the look on Mererids face, the Chamberlain would order it no problem but then Geralt would always get that arch look from him.

Fainrael? He was almost as bad as Eskel, and while he was confident that Fainrael wouldn’t tell Eskel he’d rather not have Fainrael’s subtle and rather elegant jibes teasing him while he was at work.

Who? he thought, his mind dancing through a dozen different names and he came up with one that while embarrassing, Geralt was certain they had developed a friendship enough for him to help and not laugh at him.

Lanfare, with that name in mind Geralt resolved himself to go badger the healer in his lair at the earliest possible convenience.

“Geralt, what do you think? I want to send this to Baldwin.”

He looked down at the young girl who now came to his chest height as she held out a book to him, it was a beautifully crafted book on animals, particularly the ones found just south of the Yaruga.It was detailed and scientifically precise, the paintings artfully rendered in full colour detail and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Baldwin would love it.

He smiled, his ward was doing well at Corvo Bianco and had flourished under both Marlene and Barnabas-Basil’s care, Marlenes latest letter had detailed the cats that Baldwin had somehow managed to find and who now followed him everywhere. 

He was receiving tutoring and weekly sword lessons, he had also expressed a desire to become a major-domo as he was rather a practical young lad who understood that his life had drastically changed and he was now in charge of his future.

It had been a rather bittersweet day when they had parted, Baldwin had wanted to come, he hadn’t said so but you could see the yearning in his eyes but as Emhyr had gently pointed out, it was a political nightmare to bring Baldwin with him. Elka had pleaded to have her friend with her but even her pleas had fallen on deaf ears, Emhyr couldn’t budge on this issue.

So Elka and Baldwin had promised to write each other all the time, and it was a promise that they both had kept, sending letters to each other every month.

He handed the book back to her with a smile, “I think he would love it very much.”

She smiled at him, “so do I, I just wish I knew what to buy Emhyr.” She sighed and looked a little forlorn, “I have no idea what to get him Geralt, last year it was easy, we were on progress so Yen told me to write him a letter.”

Geralt had seen the letter, he had one a little like it. Emhyr had been sitting in front of the fire in his rooms in the fortress of Spalla, a small town in Rivia when Elka had come to say good night. She had handed him the letter and then left.

The letter had almost brought Emhyr to tears, it had been so sweet, Emhyr had denied that his eyes had misted but you couldn’t lie to a witcher, and besides he knew for a fact that the letter was wrapped in a ribbon and kept in Emhyrs personal desk.

“But Miss Enra said that the Emperors birthday is a monumental affair,” she continued slightly panicked. “And because theres no war and he’s back in the Empire proper, its a big holiday for the people of the City.Everyone who is important has to send _something_.And as the Princess of Aedirn, I need to get him a gift, but I don’t know what.”

Geralt just smiled at her look of near panic, this he could help her with, “Elka sweetheart, you’re not the queen of Aedirn. Its not your duty to send him a gift to celebrate his birthday, thats the responsibility of those who are governing Aedirn until you’re ready.”

“Its not,” she looked at him perplexed.

“No dearest, the only thing you need to worry about is getting him something from Elka his foster daughter, not from Aedirns queen.”

She was silent for a minute, then said rather dramatically, “thats all well and good, but it still leaves me wondering what to get him.What are you getting him Geralt?”

There was no way he was answering that question so he just told her he wasn’t sure yet, she pouted a little at the news but ultimately shrugged her shoulders and declared she would ask Ciri.

They left the bookstore shortly after that and Elka was immediately sidetracked by a curiosity shop.

Geralt wanted to sigh but followed her in, the shop was interesting, he had been in it before with Eskel and Balik.

He watched in amusement as she zipped here, there and everywhere through the shop asking some very educated questions about the items on show.

The shop was a kind of intermediary gallery, where mages, artists , alchemist and artisans could display their up and coming items, if they were bought, so be it, if not the item went back to them and they were billed for the space that they had effectively hired.

He could see magical items galore, some fine art and some beautifully crafted items done in wood and marble, metals and precious stone. 

He had stopped to admire a few things, and wonder at a few others.Elka however had stopped in front of a wooden device that was making a ticking sound, a very methodical on time tick.He looked at it, puzzled, it had twelve numbers in a circle, twelve at the top and then a one going down from the right. And it had two beautiful carved ivory sticks, one short and long, and a gold pendulum swinging at the base of it.He had no idea what it could be, it was beautiful, done in black ebony wood and etched with gold and ivory but he honestly couldn’t see the value in it.

So he listened to what the proprietor was saying to Elka, it was crafted by an automata maker, but it wasn’t a toy, the man had crafted what he called was a clock, a time-teller.

He had only just made the one and it would chime on the bell, and half bell.The proprietor also said he didn’t think there was a need for something that could tell the time, the city bells did that just fine. 

But Elka was entranced by it.

“Geralt,” she breathed, “this, I want to get -“

Geralt who knew a thing or two about haggling immediately interrupted her, “I think its perfect for Yen Elka, how much is it?”

“Eight thousand florens.”

Geralt baulked at the price, _how much_? He thought and then said just that, not hiding the incredulity he felt at the price.He then started a rousing bout of haggling that brought the thing down by almost two thousand florens.

Elka watched wide eyed, and then bounced a bit when the proprietor and Geralt shook hands on the final price, when the man asked who to send it too and how Geralt was paying, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Elka chirped “its for his Imperial Majesty”. She ordered that the man send the bill and the clock to the palace under Princess Varelkar’s account, she pulled out an ornate gold disk and gave it to the man.

Geralt had been given a pouch full of them, not that he had used any, he had his own money, but they were the currency used for the Imperial Family and those associated with them.The disk was given to the proprietor and a notarised receipt was taken by one of the aids, it was then handed over to the Imperial Bursar who would finalise payment. Paid usually within three days and the item was immediately sent on to the palace, because who was going to wait for payment when the Imperial Family had just given your store patronage.

With that they left and Geralt could finally indicate to the guard that they could return home.

Elka however had given him her winning smile, the one he always found hard to say no too, and then said, much to his distress, “Can we visit the witchers?”

He sighed, yeah, this was going to be fun he thought sourly, because they all knew just what got the stench off him last night and he was certain he was in for some ribald ribbing.

He perked up, if he was lucky Tellra would say something he could take offence too and he could retaliate with his fists. 

That would always make his day.

So he gave the order to turn about and their little procession headed down the promenade towards the 1st Division headquarters.

————

Emhyr drummed his fingers into the wood of his armrest as the Minister for Public Works spoke in a monotonous tone about the build of the main roads through the north and the repair of stone and wood bridges. A project Emhyr wholeheartedly agreed with after spending over a year travelling the northern states.

Temeria and Redania were on schedule although there had been problems through Velen and a few other areas considered too wild and untamed, the army had played a crucial roll in clearing out the nekkers, drowners and harpies along the routes. 

Thanks to the witchers training there had been fewer casualties than had been expected.

The rebuild of Vizima was nearing completion and the foundations for the approved aqueduct to bring water to the city had been laid down last month, drainage systems were being built to accomodate the needs of a city.It couldn’t come quick enough, the Northern states of Nilfgaard had no sense of cleanliness and the poorer of the populace were more than comfortable living in filth and squalor. 

It was untenable in his opinion and it would change.

Novigrads improvements were still going, as was Tretegor’s and several other cities and towns throughout the two regions.The Nilfgaardians tasked with the undertaking were working their way quickly to bring in the much needed public works that would benefit the people. 

As the meeting wrapped up he listened as they spoke of other cities and territories next on the list and he signed off on the approval for scattered properties in the cities to be bought by the Empire, to be torn down for parks and squares.

All in all the projected budget for the rebuild of the North was in the region of three hundred and fifty million florens, a staggering amount that had originally been planned for over the next two to three decades.But the sheer amount of wealth that the Church had possessed had meant that they could scale up the time and the process. Thus ensuring that the economy boomed in the north as the flow on effect kicked in.

Mines were opening, roads were being built, commerce was growing rapidly, farming practices were evolving, and thus the opportunities for success were exponential. 

He hadn’t thought he would see it in his reign, but in the last year there had been an overwhelming amount of money spent on Redania and Temeria, Kaedwin, Rivia and Aedirn were next.

The report from the treasury was that over four hundred billion in crowns, florens, and oren’s had been found in the Temple over six vaults, two of which had been hidden and only found with the aid of mages. 

That didn’t include the fortune in gems and antiques. 

Cassia, his chief Imperial Auditor was still stuck in Novigrad compiling the wealth that had been found.

It had blown his ministers and advisors minds, not to mention the Senate when they had heard about the horde of wealth found. It had effectively put the Empires funds into a massive surplus and many public works that had been put on hold pending funds were now in place, it was a massive boom to not only the north but the south as well. 

And Emhyr himself, as Emperor was entitled to five percent of all wealth seized in conquest and placed into his personal coffers.

Effectively making him the richest man in the Empire, the amount that had been placed at his disposal still made him blink.

The meeting ended a full hour ahead of schedule and Emhyr stood leaving with several of his aids and Adventis, there was more to do and a meeting with his daughter to schedule.

He didn’t think he would like this meeting, Geralts suggestion to let Ciri handle the Negotiations with Orfir had been a very good one, and an obvious one too.He knew that Ciri would see that by handing her the responsibility he was effectively telling the world her reign was near, and her ‘year’ that was supposed to be a diversion was actually going to be a year, period.

He had a feeling he was going to be yelled at.

It had been underhanded of him, but then when had he ever been fair in his reign.He was a callous bastard who not only took what he wanted but had kept to his vision of conquest and war, and now after two decades on the throne he wanted to let it all go.

She yelled at him, in fact it would be more appropriate to say she tore a strip off him, just like her mother would have, he thought proudly as she called him an underhanded asshole.

“And why are you smiling?” she snapped at him after the impressive diatribe.They were in his personal study, and he watched her as she paced in front of him as he sat sprawled in a comfortable chair.

“You look and sound just like your mother did when she went toe to toe with Calanthe over an issue of Cintrian Law that Calanthe ignored.”

She paused, her eyes narrowed, “don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not, you’re the one who wanted to know why I’m smiling, it’s because you have such fire in you, such a passion that is tied to your need to help others.I am so proud of you Ciri.Even as you stand here and berate me, I know you won’t bow your head to the Senate or to anyone who tries to control you.My Empire, that has been held within the guardianship of var Emreis house for nearly four centuries is in hands far more capable than mine.You are ready for this Ciri, so ready.”

He smiled as she blushed a little under the praise but she wasn’t willing to concede to him just yet, her emerald eyes still smouldered at him, “you just want Geralt to yourself you greedy ass and not have to worry about anything.”

“There is truth in that,” he said easily, “I love your foster father, and I am certainly looking forward to retiring now.” He sighed then gestured to the chair she had vacated to pace, she scowled at him but sat down. “If you had asked me six years ago if was I looking forward to retiring, I would have said no. I wasn’t looking forward to handing over my empire to a slip of a girl who was barely trained to rule, but I had a promise not only to you, but to the Senate to full fill.Now I have something to look forward too and spending my days with Geralt is a past time I could enjoy.”

“Papa, I’m not ready, I’m really not that good a ruler yet, there is so much-” her face fell from the angry scowl to lost little girl, not a look that he had seen often on he but one that pulled at his heart, he uncrossed his legs and leant forward, taking her hand in his and capturing her gaze with his own.

“Ciri, if I had any hesitation that you were not ready then I would not allow you to take the throne, I would wait. But the last two years have shown, not only to me but to the Senate, the advisors, the Trade Corporations and the Ministers that you are ready, and that you’re no pushover.You’re far more capable than you realise dearest and I am more than happy with how you have grown and come into your own.You will rule well and justly, wisely and fair, but you will also come down hard on any who seek to oppose you.”

She closed her eyes, “You really think so?”

Think? He thought with an internal shake of his head, “No, I don’t think so Ciri, I know so.” He gave her a sad smile, “You will be so much more than me,” she frowned softly at him, still holding his hand. “You and I have never really talked about the beginning of my reign, I never told you but when I first took the throne, I was bitterly angry at the world. I decided that if I had to murder my way to reclaim my birthright then I would bring conquest and war to the lands until I ruled the largest Empire in the world.My reign was not peaceful and I do not regret that I have unified the land, but I regret the loss of life that was paid to realise that dream. I regret all that I had to let go of to achieve it.And as the years flowed on and time healed the pain and anger, I could see ways I could have achieved it without the war and sacrifice.”

She had brought her hand over to cover his and squeezed it as she listened to him and he was thankful for the chance to put into words the thoughts he had never voiced to anyone.

“I’ve done so much I’m not proud of, so much that at the time I felt was right but was very clearly wrong, there has been much pain in those decisions.But here I am at the end of my reign and I have an Empire that has, much to my surprise, flourished by my orders to try and counteract the damage I had done.Do you know why I decided to find you and give you the throne?”

“Because I’m your daughter?”

“No, Morvran is my cousin the Voorhis house has been a part of the var Emreis line for three generations.He’s a more than acceptable heir and one that I was considering to name as the Imperial Heir to the Throne. I did it not because you were my daughter but because I felt that my Empire deserved the one good thing to come from me, you.An heir with a power like no other who would usher in a golden age to Nilfgaard.I felt my Empire needed you to heal the land and the hearts of so many, they do not need another conqueror and I - I wanted the chance to get to know my only child.”

As she looked at him, more hope than anger in her eyes, he couldn’t help but stand up, he bent over her, cupping her face in his hands as he leant in close to her to kiss her brow.

She stood up suddenly and threw her arms around him, startling him as she burrowed her head into his shoulder.

“Thank you Papa, thank you for getting Geralt to find me, for placing your trust in me.If you think I’m ready, I’ll do it, I’ll take the throne in twelve months.”

She leaned back to look at him, her eyes brighter and clearer, he stroked back a lock of hair from her face as her eyes went damp, “I know I haven't said this, but Ciri you are a light in my life and I love you child, more than I can say.”

Her eyes welled even further, “I love you too Papa,”she whispered as a tear fell from her eye, “you’re a manipulative bastard but I do love you.”

He gave her a grin that he often only showed Geralt, “You’re foster father tells me that on a repeated basis.”

“Of course he does, you need someone to tell you that and he’s never been shy to tell you what he thinks,” she chirped with a laugh and stepped back.The moment over and even if they never had another moment like it again Emhyr knew that he could die tomorrow with no regrets when it came to his only child.Not that he was planning on dying but the things that had welled up since Geralt had come into his life as his lover had needed to be aired.There was something to be said about the fact that Geralt had done more for him and Ciri than anyone, including Geralt himself, would ever know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t really happy with the last lemon I wrote, so I wrote another one... you lucky people 😏  
> This is NSFW peoples... you’ve been warned 😉

Chapter 14

Geralt had just finished a rather rousing bout of sword training first with Elka, then Ciri and then finishing off with Takara, who had made him sweat and work for it and he hadn’t won. He walked into the waiting room of the healers lair with a bounce to his step and a catalogue hidden in his leather jerkin.The room always smelt of medicinal herbs, blood and he sniffed delicately, the scent of Rowan berries? familiar and elusive he thought a little perplexed as he tried to figure out why it was familiar.

The room, usually held one or two patients but was empty except for a young healer he’d never met before who looked up at him from the large desk and sneered at him. “Master Lanfare is very busy, you’ll have to see the healer at the barracks and I want the name of whoever told you that the Master healer for the Emperor would see a common guard.”

Ohh, it was going to be that type of exchange he thought, he was actually starting to enjoy dropping Emhyrs name in situations like this, it was amusing to see the person scramble.

“Emhyr var Emreis,” he replied dryly as the door to Lanfares study opened and the healer stepped out to watch what was going on, a blank and therefor rather terrifying expression on the elfs face.

The sneered deepened, “I know who the Emperor is you uneducated fool, I want to know who said that you could see Master Lanfare.” Geralt couldn’t help the smirk as Lanfare stirred at the insult, an expression as cold and amusingly enough just like Emhyrs on his handsome face, he almost felt sorry for the idiot that was clearly breaching Lanfares rules.

“He just told you Antarin, _Emhyr var Emreis_ ordered him to see me when needed, as the Emperors bodyguard and his love, sir Geralt has every right to be here.In fact it is a right that everyone in the palace has whether guard, servant or high born lord. You boy, have no right to turn anyone away who seeks my aid, in this case Geralt is also a friend.” The man spun around at the sound of Lanfares voice and had gone as white as a noonwraiths shroud. 

Lanfare levelled his grey eyes at Antarin and then to Geralts amusement launched into an impressive tirade that had cowled the pompous healer in no time flat. He ended it with one hand pointing to the door, “get out of my sight for the rest of the day and reflect on just what you want from your time stationed here.I can train you to be a healer or I can train you to hold the vomit bowl.”

Antarin bolted for the door and was past Geralt quicker than a nekker could jump, “very impressive, and as someone who has been on the end of your yelling I must say, you were never as harshly spoken with me,” Geralt said with amusement as the door slammed shut behind him.

Lanfare smiled, “You were a patient and a reluctant one at that, but you were not a healer who works under my direction.I hold idiocy in contempt Geralt, although you were rather idiotic in your attempts to overuse your body when it needed to heal, you only ever did it once,” he gestured to Geralt to come into his office, Geralt stepped into the large examination room, full of smells and herbs, medical implements and things that looked like they belonged in a torturers chamber.But it was clean, very clean, and it was comfortable.

Lanfare picked up a delicate teapot and poured him a cup of tea, adding honey to it he handed it to Geralt who took it with a murmured thanks.

He didn’t drink tea by choice but he had to admit Lanfare brewed the most drinkable hot leaf juice he had ever had, sweet and light not bitter and heavy.

“Now what did you do this time.”He heard the tease as Lanfare sat down at his desk, angled to face Geralt and crossing his legs as he did.

“Couldn’t I come and see a friend?”

“By all means, its good to have your company, its been a slow day today, oh by the way I believe you know my newest healer.”

“You mean the one you showed out the door?” He queried, puzzled, he didn’t know the idiot healer from a bar of soap.

“No, I’m sent two healers every year as an exchange, Antarin was chosen by the Surgeons Assembly but I get to choose the second.I was fascinated by the papers the Surgeon healer Shani Laudrin wrote for the academy at Oxenfurt. Her work on monster poisons and the use of silver powder to cleanse wounds made by claws and fangs has been put to the test in field hospitals with incredible results.She also created a unique glue that holds bandages to the skin thus saving meters of fabric which has been very much appreciated in places where bandages are in short supply.I invited her here to work under me, she accepted and arrived yesterday.”

“Shani’s here?” He blurted out, surprised. Although it wasn’t that much of one, she was a very good surgeon and Eskel had told him how good she had been in Rinde, impressing Fainrael with her knowledge on a few matters, looks like she had impressed more than just Fainrael.

He smiled delighted that she was doing so well for herself, “you’re lucky to have her,” he told Lanfare and meant it, “she’s a very talented healer, a battle hardened surgeon and incredibly practical.”

“You don’t need to convince me my friend, her resume did that.You just missed her actually, she had a tour of the healers quarters and is currently being taken to the Surgeons Assembly to meet several of the members who wanted to talk to her.I did tell her you were living her now and she said she wanted to catch up with you when your duties permit.”

Geralt agreed with Lanfare and then he had a chuckle, “I’d better let Emhyr know, although its not likely she’ll try and kill him like his former lover tried with me.”Emhyr wasn’t a jealous lover, he didn’t think he would be at any rate, it wasn’t like he was trying to rekindle anything with her, but honesty and truth was the foundation that they had decided to grow their relationship with.

Lanfare chuckled, “no I doubt it, she and her husband both travelled to Nilfgaard.”

That was news, he thought astonished and happy for her.She deserved someone good in her life. 

He didn’t quiz Lanfare anymore about her, preferring to ask Shani herself when they met up, so he and Lanfare fell into the easy camaraderie that they had found during the Progress.

He drank his tea and they chatted about how he was finding his feet amid the Court, Geralt grimaced and told him that he wasn’t liking the double meaning behind everything but he was getting there.

“It was naive of Emhyr to think that he could shield you from it, as his lover you’re firmly front and centre.”

“I figured that bit out the other day, and I’m not going to either play their games or let them use me, so they can bloody well shove it or I’ll do it for them.Trust me they won’t like it when I shove back.”

“Oh I do wish to be around when you do shove back” said Lanfare with a chuckle, “they won’t know how to take it.”

Geralt finished the last of his tea and then reached in to pull out the catalogue, knowing the blush that was now starting to shine across his cheeks would give him away.

The elf took one look at what he held in his hand and arched one elegant silver brow.

“Shopping Geralt?”

“Haha,” he said sourly, “I don’t know how to order out of these things,” the laughter in those grey eyes made him sigh but he took it, it was better than Eskels ribbing.

“You could have circled everything you wanted and given the catalogue to Mererid, he would have done the rest.

“Yeah but then I’d have to suffer that look of his for the rest of his life.”

“So you thought I would help? thank you for coming to me.It’s relatively easy to order them.”

Lanfare didn’t tease him, he showed Geralt what to do, didn’t even ask him what he wanted to order and then instructed him to give the catalogue to Mererid in an envelope with the address on it to follow up on. “Mererids used to this Geralt, Emhyr, as you’re well aware by now is very adventurous in bed, and creative, his chamberlain has had to order and receive anything that Emhyr has decided he wanted to try out.Mererid will send the catalogue, marked by the Palace Seal so it will be sent quickly and returned just as quick.”

Geralt nodded his head, sounded painless he thought as he tucked it back into his leather Jerkin, then stood. The bells had rung the midday toll, which meant lunch would be served soon, Emhyr, that morning had said he wanted Geralts company at lunch. 

“Thanks Lanfare,”

“Your most welcome Geralt, thank you for the chat, I’m glad that your starting to find your feet here now.”

“Thanks, wouldn’t have been able to do it so easily if it wasn’t for the friends I’ve made here,” he said with a smile at him.

Lanfare walked him to the door and then opened it to let Geralt out, Geralt paused, the question that had been bugging him for the last two weeks rearing its head. There wouldn't be a more perfect time to ask it.

“Lanfare?”

“Yes.”

“You and Takara? Ahh, hows -“ he paused suddenly very embarrassed.And truth was, he really didn’t want to know the answer to it.

Lanfare smiled mysteriously at Geralt, “Geralt, a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell, but I will say this because I can see the concern in your eyes. What Takara and I have is not the love you and Emhyr have for each other.It is based purely on admiration, respect and desire.Its not forever and it will be over sooner rather than later, fond memories and friendship will be all that remains. Not quite unlike yourself with the lovers of your past.”

Geralt blinked, okay that had answered his question but by the blessed gods of above and below, it opened up a whole heap more. Ones he wasn’t going to ask.

“Ah, right. Thanks for being so honest about it though, I just wanted to be sure that you both knew what you were doing.”

Lanfare smiled gently at him, “She isn’t human Geralt, neither is she elven.Her thoughts and beliefs on this are vastly different and she was very forthright about it. I went in knowing that and I am not in danger of falling in love with her.”

Geralt nodded his head, relieved that Lanfare wasn’t going to get hurt, or Takara for that matter.

He left then with a goodbye and a wave, he pointedly didn’t say enjoy yourself to Lanfare, not when they had just been talking about a subject that he wanted to bury his head in the sand over.

———

As Geralt strolled into the dining room in the Emperors quarters he came to a sudden and complete stop, his eyes widening as he did.

He swallowed hard, his mouth dry at the same time his cock rose with a leap that was actually painful for all of two seconds until he untied the laces in his codpiece to give himself more room.

When Emhyr had said he wanted Geralts company for lunch he didn’t think Emhyr had meant that _he_ would be lunch.

How kinky could his imperial lover get he thought wildly as his mouth suddenly caught up with what he was seeing and salivated.

“Your expression is well worth the potential embarrassment,” his lover purred from where he was artfully draped on cushions spread out over the long ornate table. “But do close the door Geralt, while I did order my rooms vacated for this little display there is the possibility that someone might just see.”

Geralt shut the door, his mind still trying to come to grips with what he was seeing, “It certainly wouldn’t do for anyone but me to see the Emperor dressed in edible delicacies and served up on a proverbial silver platter. Naked.”

Emhyr just gave him a seductively delicious smile, and then gestured to Geralt with a crooked finger.

Geralt stepped forward tugging at the buttons on his doublet as he raked his eyes over Emhyr, he was casually draped over the cushions, and an assortment of tiny delicacies sat perched in various places.On his hip - the exact spot Geralt liked to nibble on, his stomach - right in that patch of hair Geralt loved to bury his nose in, and there in his belly button was a sweet, oh Melitiles graceful bounty he all but moaned. There was a fig leaf covering the most important part, with tiny cut fruit in an artful assortment.Around Emhyr were platters of more food and dipping sauces, a veritable feast had been laid out before Geralt.

As he gazed at Emhyr in almost reverent hunger, he remembered a conversation in Novigrad, ”You fucking planned this from the moment I said you first,” he breathed at Emhyr and he gave up on trying to undo the buttons on his doublet and just tore it off.

Emhyr chuckled softly at his expression and his actions, his own gaze told Geralt he knew what Geralt had meant, and obviously remembered every detail.

Geralt had been perusing that bloody black book, surreptitiously reading it while he was taking a rest after he’d used Ieysu. He had been that focused on the page in front of him he hadn’t actually heard Emhyr come up behind him until Emhyr had said, “ohh yes, most certainly Geralt.I would love to see you spread out on a silver platter for my delectation _just like that_.”

He had jumped a full foot in his chair and slammed the book shut with a curse and Emhyr had given him a husky laugh. Then his lovers hand had then suddenly fisted Geralts hair and pulled his head back while he’d leaned down from behind and whispered, “just for me, you bared upon my table, with the most delicate of delicacies gracing your skin. I would dine on you Geralt, become drunk on the taste and scent of you.I would revel in you, in every lick, every nibble of your skin, that sweet and salty tang that is so uniquely yours.”

Geralt had panted under the images that Emhyr had given him, but he’d been too embarrassed at being found out reading that book so he’d rasped,”the only way you’re getting me on a table like that is if you do it first.”

Emhyr had let his hair go and trailed his finger tips over the side of Geralts neck, he then came into view, he’d had a thoughtful expression on his face, “be careful witcher,” was all he’d said.

“Be careful witcher - you might just get what you asked for,” Emhyr purred at him, his eyes a dark brown, heated and decadent pools of sun warmed whiskey.

Oh fuck, Geralt thought, there was no way he was going to not partake in Emhyrs generosity, he had his undershirt off in record time, but kept his pants on.

He stepped up to the table and focused on those lips that loved to tease him, and keep a promise, they were stained with wine. He didn’t hesitate but took them in a kiss that tasted of home and a sexual heat that made his blood _burn_.

Geralt quickly realised, when Emhyr hadn’t reached for him, that his feast really couldn’t move, he’d upset the careful placement of his little delicacies, so Geralt perched his hip on the table and licked the wine trail that had traveled down Emhyrs throat to follow it to his first bite to eat.

And feast he did.

He ate tiny little bites of carefully prepared meats and savoury pastries, little scoops of delicate seafoods in tasty sauces, and underneath the taste flowed Emhyr.

His essence such a sexual, sensual presence on his tongue that Geralt was so completely addicted to him.

As Geralt came further down his feast Emhyr would take the tidbits from the platters around him and feed him, dipping them into sauces to change the complexity of the taste.And Geralt chased those flavours, trailing his fingers through the sauces and then over the heated skin of his lover, quickly followed by his tongue.

He made Emhyr moan.

And when he focused on the spots that he knew so well, the places that made Emhyr ask for more. Geralts own desire sung to hear Emhyr cry out for more.

He made Emhyr beg.

And he let his fingers trail lower, hunting for the place that was all soft and tight clasp, heat and wet pleasure. He found it and gloried in Emhyrs deep groan of true pleasure.

He made Emhyr whimper.

As he bit and sucked the tender spot where Emhyrs neck met his shoulder, his fingers moved deep to dance across that spot deep within.Geralt sighed into Emhyrs mouth as Emhyr jerked in his arms.

He didn’t care for the food, he didn’t care about the mess, he let his senses open to their fullest and drunk on the taste, the feel and the joy of having Emhyr as his.

He watched, his amber eyes narrowed with concentration as Emhyr writhed beneath him, lost in a sexual haze, Geralts name tumbling from his lips.

And he was beautiful. 

Geralt felt it down to the very core of his being.

And finally, as Emhyr came shuddering, screaming his passion, a sight Geralt had never seen before, Geralt slid into the deep decadent heat of Emhyrs willing body.

He waited as Emhyr came back to him, his shivering body highly sensitised to Geralts touch.

“G-Geralt, please, no more.”

“Shhh my heart, beloved of my soul, you can do it, once more,” Geralt murmured in Emhyrs ear as he moved to cage him in his arms.

Emhyr shakily moved his arms to hold onto Geralt’s shoulders as Geralt whispered all that Emhyr meant to him, he wondered at the soft sobs that fell from Emhyrs lips as he told him just how much he loved him.

When he felt Emhyr tighten around him, he reached out and brushed the sweat wet black hair from Emhyrs face, looking deep into those ecstasy glazed eyes, he knew deep down that he was ready.

“Once more,” he whispered on those reddened lips and then he moved.Emhyr let his head fall back as his mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure, and Geralt chased it with his mouth, taking Emhyrs mouth in a hard kiss that was exactly what Geralt was doing to Emhyrs body.

He thrust his cock deep and hard into Emhyrs ass, gasping at the hot heat and the tight clamping that Emhyr did whenever he touched that spot of pure and utter ecstasy.

He took Emhyr higher and higher, diving his body and his need to sheer impossible heights, moving with him one snap of his hip at a time and with a heated caress of his own over Emhyrs hard cock.

It was fast, it was deep and it was glorious and as Emhyr cried out for more, begging Geralt to take him harder, deeper to the point when Geralt finally pushed them over the very precipice he had been driving them towards.

They came together, their passion filled cries of desire and heat filled the room as Emhyr spilled himself over Geralts hand and Geralt came deep within Emhyrs ass, his battled hardened body relaxing as the pleasure roared through him.

Emhyr stirred silently, his body so boneless and relaxed that it didn’t feel like his own and he managed a weak groan.

Geralt, who had all but collapsed on top of Emhyr responded by reaching out a sticky hand and taking his own in it, “you wrecked me Geralt,” Emhyr muttered.

“The feelings entirely mutual Emhyr,” Geralts deep passionate rasp sent shivers down Emhyrs spine and a stir in his cock that he didn’t need right now.

He shifted and grimaced, lifting his head to survey what he could, he winced, by the Great Sun - bath he thought blearily, they needed a bath.

Now.

But he was too worn out to care, he heard the bells toll two and sighed, he had a meeting in an hour, he had to get up.

But he found he really didn’t care about it. 

It was Geralt who prodded them up, he rose from Emhyr with a groan and a curse, rolling off him to sit up on the edge of the table, Emhyr raised an eyebrow as he took in Geralts torn and ripped pants, he hadn’t noticed Geralt doing that.Geralt looked over his shoulder and Emhyr saw those amber eyes widen, and his lips press tight to stifle a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes at Geralts mirth, “what?”

“Ohh you fussy cat, let’s get you into a bath before you see yourself.”

Emhyr muttered as Geralt helped him to his feet, his muscles still feeling like liquid warmth and he paused at the feeling of sticky sauces and cool _things_ sliding down his skin.

He really didn’t want to look down, but he did.

And then levelled a scowl at Geralt that made the other man burst into laughter, he reached out his sticky hand and ruffled Emhyrs hair, “bath I said my heart, you’ll feel better after a bath. And a promise is a promise - when you feel like it, let me know when you want to feast off me.”

Emhyrs mind skewed off topic at those words and a feeling of warmth suffused his belly.Oh Geralt, he thought, thats a promise I have every intention of making you keep.

He let his lover put his robe on and together they left the dining room for the bath chamber, Emhyrs mind awhile with just what he planned to do to Geralt when Geralt was on the table.

But all good things come to those who wait, he reminded himself, he would feast on Geralt, when his witcher least expected it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two weeks later

Emhyr flicked his left wrist, fixing the gold button on the cuff of his black and red tunic that had come undone as he waited for Mererids announcement.

Court was in session and he was obligated to oversee it and handle the affairs brought to him by those who had requested an audience.

Requesting an audience was a privilege that any true born citizen of Nilfgaard proper could utilise, however the Emperors judgement was final and if the matter trivial in nature Emhyr had a propensity to be very harsh in his judgement.

Not many wanted his judgement now, it saved him the headache.

Today however he was sitting in judgement of Farziel Creighvon, former high priest of the Church of Eternal Fire and mastermind of the plot to overthrow the stability that was being established in Redania.That plot had led to the fall of the Church, now an outlawed and banned religion whose dogma which incited hatred towards the peoples of other races and to those who used magic had fuelled the witch hunts of the past.He had not only outlawed its practice, he had issued a law that condemned those who worshiped it still to death, by burning at the stake.

A harsh but needed punishment, and not as used as one would think, by bringing in the Great Sun he had given those who found inner peace in faith something other than hatred to worship.It had had a profound affect on the city of Novigrad and its surrounds.So much so that the Great Suns worship was spreading at a rapid rate through the north and the Church here was having a difficult time keeping up with the movement.

He did not consider that to be a bad thing, it was in his belief one of the better deeds of his reign.

He straightened up as the fanfare sounded and stepped out of the alcove, Mererid intoning his name and titles as he walked to his throne, passing his daughter as he did and sat down.

He did however give a slight wink to Geralt as he went to sit, his lover was standing to the left of his throne as his bodyguard in that rather intimidating black armour the witcher liked to wear for these events.Emhyr had noticed that when Geralt wore it, the audiences were shorter, and if it was because of that foreboding effect the armour had he was all for Geralt wearing it whenever he pleased.

Emhyr flicked his hand towards Adventis who bowed, and ordered that the prisoner be brought in.

Farziel Creighvon was dragged in by four guards, two having hooked him under the arms, and two more by holding his leg chains, he had to be carried in as he was bound so he couldn’t move.His head was thrown back and a heretics fork was in place, a two pronged bi-ended fork that would stab him in the chest or the chin if he moved his head down, as a form of restraint it was very effective. 

It wasn’t the most gruesome of procedures done to the former high priest, he had been worked on by Emhyrs torturers for the last few weeks, sometimes on a daily basis, sometimes not, and all of it designed to degrade and hurt the person who was being punished. 

All in all they dragged a broken, scarred and bruised man before him.

As his Prison guards stopped in front of him they put Creighvon down in a kneeling position and undid the fork. They stepped back but six of his own Impera Brigade stepped forward in a half circle, their halberds pointed down at Creighvon as he tiredly bowed his head to Emhyr.

Emhyr held out his hand and Adventis passed him a leather folder, a copy to the one that he held and Emhyr opened it.

The confession signed by Creighvon and the charges brought against him. 

It was a comprehensive tale, one that had been extracted from the priest over the last few weeks.

Creighvon had served the Church of the Eternal Fire all of his life, he was born into the service and had worked his way up to Hierarch Hemmelfart’s side as his second in command.

He was considered to have been a bright and devoted man, young for his position and therefore a visionary, his vision had cost the clergy dearly.

He had confessed to the burnings as a way to curb Nilfgaards influence. 

He had confessed to sedition, and trying to incite rebellion against Nilfgaard. 

He had confessed to counselling Hemmelfart against telling their southern overseers about the Veloë Tuvaen, a violation of the Treaty signed by the Hierarch.

He had confessed to the murder and rape of men and women who had been kidnapped and sold to the Church, the women raped and then murdered by throwing them to the Veloë Tuvaen.

He had Confessed to attempted Genocide in the plan to unleash the Veloë Tuvaen to slaughter the citizens of Novigrad.

And the most damning of all under Nilfgaards law, he had confessed to High Treason, the attempted regicide of the Emperor of Nilfgaard by the same plan in unleashing those monsters on the City.

Adventis read out the list in its considerable entirety and while those gathered to watch todays Court Session knew to a general degree what had happened in Novigrad 2 years ago, they didn’t know everything.

They did now.

And they were exceedingly angry, it was quite satisfying really to know that his nobles were angry on his behalf, the adage ‘whats done to one is done to all’ was the root of much of Nilfgaards response to the world, never mind their internal politics though.

The confession also dealt with the nearly twenty months that it had taken for him to be brought to Nilfgaard to face Imperial Justice. He hadn’t spent that time reflecting on his sins, he had ran with thieves and murderers, and tried to find someway to bring Emhyr down. Creighvon had named everyone who had given him shelter fully knowing who he was, the list wasn’t long but it did hold the names of nobles belonging to several of Redania’s most influential families.

Emhyr had already given the order to hunt them down and have those responsible for aiding a fugitive of such importance to the empire taken into custody.

Nilfgaards Justice knew no mercy either, he would ensure that those who had hidden Creighvon, regretted it to their dying day, it would be his last true act in keeping Nilfgaard safe as its Emperor.

As Adventis finished off the list of crimes, the methods of torture used to extract a truthful confession and the potions and mage craft involved, Emhyr flicked through the reports, one question hadn’t been asked he realised, one he wanted answer too.

“Creighvon,” he said in the silence, his powerful voice filling the room with command and authority, “why did you go to Kaer Morhen?”

Such a simple question, it should have been asked but it had been overlooked.Creighvon lifted his head wearily, blinking at the movement, he didn’t answer.

One of the guards who had brought Creighvon in step forward, a whip raised but Emhyr waved him off and smiled.

It wasn’t a nice smile, the nobles near him actually flinched to see it, “I have no compunction in turning you over to Lady Ayakashi to get that answer, you did after all invade her home.”

Creighvon jerked at the promise and everyone heard the dark and very satisfied chuckle from above. The laugh made Creighvon curl in on himself, and a dark wet stain spread out from the front of his pants and onto the floor.

Wonderful, Emhyr thought with disgust, he’d pissed himself in fear, and right on the grave of Emhyrs fathers usurper, which was rather fitting actually.

Emhyr looked up, so did most of those gathered to see Takara Ayakashi sitting in the high gallery along with the upper echelons of the nobles, he had known she was up there, she often sat there if she was observing.

“Is that acceptable Lady Takara?”

She stood up from her seat and stepped up to the balcony, placing one hand on the balustrade, “Most certainly, I too wish to know why my home was invaded by him,” She flexed her hand and her claws lengthened.

“No, no, I’ll tell you.” Creighvon said, panicked at the thought of her, Emhyr wondered what she had done to him to get that response, “I went because I wanted to find evidence against the witchers, something to sway the hearts of the people away from you and the filth Nilfgaard associates itself with.” Creighvon found his backbone and he found his voice, he looked up at Emhyr and the burning gaze of a fanatic pierced him. “You consort with demons, fornicate and sodomise with freaks and men.” He spat the words with concentrated vehemence and continued, “You call creatures foul and evil friend, you think elves and dwarves deserve rights.The people of the north will see that and the Fire of Eternity will cleanse the lands.Your days are numbered Emhyr var Emreis you and the spawn of sin you fathered.And the mutated death dealers will lead it to you.”

Emhyr had had enough, he lifted a finger off the arm rest, and one of the guards slammed the butt of his halberd into Creighvons back, smashing into his kidney with enough force to have the man on the floor in a pile, moaning in agony.

“Well thats certainly amusing, and so is this.For the crimes listed this day against you Farziel Creighvon you have been found guilty by your own words and your own confession.I hear by sentence you to death by Scaphism.” He paused to let that sink in, a few of the nobles murmured at the pronouncement, nodding there heads in agreement. Emhyr ignored them and continued, “You will suffer the punishment for as long as you live, and I am very motivated to ensure you live day by day, your sentence will be carried out midday tomorrow and you will hang within your wooden cage at the northern gate. Your crimes will be read out to all who enter the Golden City and any who wish to torment you by throwing rotten food at you will be allowed.It will help feed the bugs.Your death will not be quick, it will be agonising. And may you find Mercy in the belief of your debunked eternal fire because Nilfgaard will give you none.”

Emhyr had already resolved himself against this sentence, he was not going to offer Imperial Mercy to Creighvon, a first for him in his reign.The man would go through the sentence in its entirety.

There was not a sound at his pronouncement but the hatred in Creighvons eyes gave way to true terror.Creighvon had been there when the murderer Cleese had been prepared for the sentence of scaphism, he had been there when the man had been paraded around the city, including the Temple every three days, his crimes against Nilfgaard called out.Creighvon had seen just how horrifying and gruesome an execution scaphism was, particularly when the box was opened at the end and the corpse taken through the city once more.

“No, you always offer mercy” he screeched, .

“Not this time, and not for you. Take him away and prepare him for his execution.”

The guards did just that, and Creighvon begged.Begged to be killed quickly, to be hung, beheaded, anything but that.

And Emhyr ignored it all, turning to speak to Adventis about a matter of state as the vocal former high priest was dragged from the throne room, as Creighvon was taken away from Emhyr he felt relief, the Novigrad matter was done. 

The church gone.

And he allowed himself a smile, who would have thought that the Churches rebellion could have so drastically changed his life.The matter had brought Geralt into his life in a way he had never expected, it had given him a firm friendship in Takara and a foster daughter who he had grown to love as his own.And now it was over.

 _Finally_.

With that done, the court seemed to breathe a collective sigh and Emhyr looked to Adventis, Court was in now session and it had only just started.

Mererid bowed and intoned the name and rank of a small trading partnership, the two individuals and their legal representatives step forward, and Emhyr wanted to growl. This matter, a dispute between the two had disrupted several important trade agreements and angered a large trade group, it had been settled by the Legal Courts and then Ciri.Now it seemed the two had decided to bring it to him.

Well then he thought, lets see if they like my judgement on the matter.

Something however told him, they most certainly wouldn’t.

———

Geralt relaxed in the bathing pool of delicious hot water, soaking the days worries away. Not that he had many worries but the water did feel fantastic.

He was waiting for Emhyr to join him, his love had said he had one more report to finish but to go ahead and await him, so Geralt had done just that .

He heard the door open but a short sharp squeal of delight had him popping open his eyes to see a black haired little boy frantically stripping off his clothing.

Looks like he had company he thought ruefully as Haru all but dive bombed into the bath, Takara had taken Haru away from the palace that afternoon fo a hunt, just after the judgement of Creighvon. She must have come to inform Emhyr they were back, she refused to send a servant to do a task that she herself could do.

He focused on the boy as he waded about the pool and then nabbed him as he paddled past, “I have no idea what you were frolicking in kiddo but you have more leaves and twigs in your hair than a berry bush has on its branches.”

Haru just giggled at him but sat on the bench in front of Geralt and let Geralt comb the refuse out of his hair, “Hahaue and I caught a griffin,” He declared proudly.

“Oh thats good, was it killing humans?”

“No it was in the mountains but Hahaue was hungry,”

Geralt paused with a blink and then resumed picking out the twigs, Takara ate a Griffin? he thought to himself with a bit of shock.

“Although she doesn’t like feathers, they get stuck in her teeth,” continued the kit and Geralt had a hard time trying not to laugh at the image of Takara with a mouth full of feathers, then he realised something that should have been glaringly obvious.If she was hungry enough to eat a griffin she was probably in her true form.The nine tailed fox that he had only ever seen once before.

“Was it tasty?” He asked, genuinely curious, he’d never had eaten a griffin and Haru nodded his head

“Hahaue doesn’t like grass eaters, she says they taste like dirt but she likes meat eaters so she kills them to eat. She also doesn’t like her dinner cooked, why is that Geralt?”

And that there answered a seven hundred year old question, what did Takara eat? the witchers knew she ate it raw when she ate with them, which was a rare occurrence, and that she would eat a bit of fruits and berries. 

So she preferred the meat of a carnivore, how interesting, but he answered Haru’s question, “preference maybe, you like it cooked do you?”

“I like it, but I like it raw too, and I also like crickets, oh and frogs, frogs taste like chicken but they’re crunchier and they don’t have feathers.”

Geralt who had finished the twigs and leaves in Haru’s hair had reached out to grab some soap to wash the kit but paused at the confession.

And couldn’t help but wonder.

“Does Takara like frogs and crickets?” He asked mildly, because if she did he was going to go down to the nearest river and go frog hunting, as a gift mind you, never mind the ass kicking she would give him.

“Stars that guide and guard, no. I do not like insects or frogs - or worms for that matter,” growled a voice from the door and Geralt looked over to see Emhyr and Takara, Takara simply pointed at Haru and said, “what were my instructions Haru while I spoke with Emhyr?”

Haru sighed and hunched his shoulders a bit, “go downstairs and wait for me.”

Geralt saw Takara raise her head slightly and look to the ceiling, obviously asking what ever benevolent being that answered the prayer of kitsune for help.Emhyr pressed his lips, trying not to laugh at the boy and the situation.

Takara looked back down, “So why do I now find you in the bath with Geralt?”

“I just wanted to say hello.”

“And you thought that hello means getting into the bath?” Takara replied a little baffled.

“No,” said Haru gloomily, then he perked right up and looked over to Takara, “but Geralt gives the best washes, he scrubs in all the right places.”

“Does he now.” Takara said musingly, a smug expression on her face, and a light in her eyes that Geralt didn’t like to see.

Yeah he was doomed, thought Geralt as he watched Emhyr as it was his turn to look at the ceiling, Geralt looked up just to make sure that nothing had changed up there, nothing had and Emhyr looked like he was about to burst a kidney from not laughing.

“Yes, he’s even better than Emhyr and Mererid, and you Hahaue.”

“I’m blaming you Geralt, its your fault that Haru likes baths so much, and whoever heard of a kitsune liking baths?I can’t keep him out of the bath half the time, Haru - Geralt can bathe you today.”

Yep, doomed, thought Geralt as he just sighed, Emhyr broke and started to laugh, he turned around though and walked back into the bedroom so Geralt couldn’t growl at him. He also couldn’t turn Takara down, he just grabbed for the soap and cloth.Then without a by your leave to the kit he soaped up the cloth and then started on his hair, and Ciri was right, those ears were too damn cute.

Takara left following Emhyr leaving Geralt to the chatty little boy who spoke about his hunt with pride and happiness, he had brought down a wolf he declared proudly.

Geralt gaped at the back of the boys head at that one, Haru in his true form was the size of a house cat and he had brought down a wolf?

And more importantly Takara _had let him_ , was he missing something he thought, Takara was so damn protective but she just let the boy take on a wolf.

“Why did you kill a wolf?” He asked, his voice a bit strained.

“Hahaue said it was good practice, so I used my claws and got behind it, I took its heart out just like Hahaue taught me.”

Great merciful gods, she had taught the kid to rip a wolfs heart out with his hands, thats it he thought, his mind was done with that conversation.

He rinsed Haru’s hair and told the boy to stand up so he could scrub him, Haru just whined and complained that he was doing it wrong when he started to lather him up.

“Then how am I supposed to do it?” He asked patiently, Haru changed into a fox and Geralt got it.He scrubbed in all the right places he thought, remembering that he’d only ever given the boy a bath when he was Coal and Coal managed to smell up the place like a wet rat.

The first half a dozen times he had bathed the fox hadn’t been fun, it had been a fight actually, the first two times the fox had come back smelling like he’d rolled in something dead, so he’d been bathed again.Geralt had been quite suspicious when the fox had stopped doing it really quickly when he had been re-bathed several times, now he knew it was because Haru was more than just a beast.

The bath was an exercise in patience, he had scratches from claws in places a man shouldn’t have scratches, because apparently foxes kicked like a dog when they were happy.They were done after he had scratched Haru’s backside at the kits very vocal demand. To which he got a wet tail thumped into his face for his troubles, he quickly washed himself and then got out to dry the two of them off, which meant he got the shower when Haru shook himself.

He dressed himself, thankful that Haru at least was already dressed in fur, damp fur at that but they both went into the bedroom to get to the living area.

Takara and Emhyr were seated before the large fireplace, chatting. Emhyr had a sheathed sword over his lap and a glass of wine in his hand.

Takara was drinking something, he couldn’t quite figure it out, but there was a glass of red waiting near the chair next to Emhyr.Haru did a happy dance, trying to chose which lap to invade and then decided that Emhyr needed to be rumpled so sat his wet backside next to him.

“Haru, change kit, you’ve spent enough time in that form.”

Haru immediately did so, sans the clothing and a sigh from Takara was all the reminder the boy needed to put clothes on, Geralt didn’t think the boy was doing it on purpose, he just truly didn’t remember that he must be clothed.

It had become a thing over the last few weeks, much to Geralt and Emhyrs amusement.

“Emhyr, I killed a wolf.” The boy stated proudly and Geralt had to admit Emhyr took the proud declaration in stride.

“You killed a wolf? Was that your first kill?”

“Yes, it was my first kill in the half-form, I pulled its heart out.”

Emhyr looked at Takara, clearly concerned, so was Geralt.

She smiled, her eyes alight with pride as she looked at Haru, “Kitsune children are taught from a young age to kill their prey in both forms. If Haru had been raised properly he would already know this, and while he can kill in the true form he hasn’t been taught to kill in the half form, he has a bit of catching up to do.”

“But a wolf?”

“Why not?, he was in no danger, a wolf is trivial even to a child.”

She said it so completely unconcerned that it was a wake up call to both Geralt and Emhyr, Haru acted like a rambunctious and precocious child but he was a predator through and through.

And Takara was raising him to be what she was.

“So Geralt, did you get a gift for Emhyr? He showed me the time-teller that Elka gave him, I am most curious about its design.”

“I got him a gift, and if you hadn’t come I would have given it to him.”

“Ohhh,” she purred, a teasing quality to her voice, “is it a secret gift?”

Geralt went bright red, and he saw Emhyr give his undivided attention to him, his brown eyes not curious but knowing.And judging by the glow in them, very approving.

“Yes and thats all I’m saying.”

“We got him a sword, I wanted to give him my wolf pelt but Hahaue said that it wouldn’t be cured in time.” Saved by the kid thought Geralt with profound relief.Haru had just made up for invading his bath with that one statement.

Emhyr picked up the sheathed blade and handed it to him, “by the same elven grandmaster that created Balik of Kaer Serin’s blade,” he said smugly.

Baliks silver sword was an incredible work of functional art and was coveted by every witcher who had ever lived in the last two hundred years.

Geralt all but salivated when he pulled the blade from its sheath and after inspecting it with a covetous eye he reverently put it back and looked at Emhyr.

“You can’t have it,” was all Emhyr said to him.

He turned incredulous amber eyes to Takara, who merely raised an eyebrow at him, “you have enough blades.”

He groaned, “that ain’t fair.”

“It is as it is Geralt,” she murmured back to him and then she finished her drink and stood up, “Haru, we must leave, Emhyr and Geralt need their sleep.”

“They don’t sleep Hahaue, not at first, they mate.”The kits said it so matter of factly that it took Geralt a second to realise what he heard had indeed been spoken by a boy who looked about six. Emhyr got to spray his wine out his nose, and Geralt had never in all the years of his life seen Takara so completely taken aback. She gaped at her kit, for a full two glorious seconds and it was so worth the embarrassment he thought.

“Kit, thats not a topic humans discuss in company,” she managed to stutter out.

“Oh why not? Its just mating Hahaue,” the boy said with a shrug.

Emhyr cleared his throat then blew his nose, clearly as embarrassed as Takara was and then looked at Haru, “this is one of those things that is private to a human Haru.” 

“Fine,” the boy said with a sigh, “although I don’t see why its private, you can hear it everywhere, I mean humans don’t have a mating cycle, just like rabbits, and when you looked after me too you and Geralt always -“

“Haru, enough, _please child_ ,” Takara said with a bit of desperation, “you and I will discuss this tonight, but not now.”She pointed to the door, “our rooms please Ha-chan,” Haru looked at them all, a serious expression on his face, then bowed to them. He left quite quickly and takara didn’t say a thing, listening for a moment then she looked at the two of them, “I apologise, his curiosity hasn’t been tempered with human social norms.”

“Takara it’s fine, its just a bit disconcerting having that spoken about by a child, but I suppose with a kitsunes hearing he can hear everything,” said Emhyr quite calmly, and Geralt suddenly went red, oh gods, he thought, he hadn’t even considered a kitsunes hearing.She could hear _everything_ , the very knowledge in that made his blood turn hot and cold at the same time.How bloody embarrassing, he was never having sex again.

“I have aural shields in place in our rooms but Haru’s been around humans long enough, lived with them long enough to have gained an education, but not yet an understanding. I’ll speak to him to night.”

Emhyr nodded his head, “children often ask and state the most embarrassing things, reminds me of the time that Ciri outed the Margrave of Litwine having an affair with one of Calanthe’s ladies in waiting.She was four and in public asked Calanthe why would the Margrave be hurting Lady Lissa.It was quite the scandal as he was seventy something and she was only nineteen.”

Geralts snorted at that, he could see the precocious little brat doing just that.

Takara chuckled, “I could tell you some hair raising stories about witchers and their shenanigans,” She replied, “but maybe another day so that Geralt doesn’t have an apoplexy.”

Geralt just groaned, and stayed in his seat as Emhyr rose to escort Takara to the balcony door, “thank you for the sword Takara, and for the lesson.”

She smiled at him and then touched Emhyrs cheek with the back of her fingers, “good night, and blessings upon you Emhyr,” she looked over at Geralt, “Geralt child, good night and do remember - if you can’t be good, be good at it.”

Geralt who had just raised his wine to sip choked on it as she laughed and then vanished.

He was still spluttering as Emhyr came and then without a word of warning, straddled him, his hand wrapping around Geralts throat and tilting his head up to look in his eyes, those brown eyes were aflame with liquid heat.

“So whats this present you got me that so secret?” He murmured to Geralt, and ground against him, Geralts cock was suddenly very happy at the pressure and the position.

“You’re going to have to get off me if you want to see it.”

Emhyr just smirked and then leant in for a staggering kiss that just about rocked Geralts world on its axis.

Then when Geralt was about to throw plans to the wind, Emhyr stood up, “well I’m curious.”

Geralt groaned and looked down a this cock, “its alright, we’ll get some action soon,” he told it and was happy to see Emhyr laugh, an open laugh that spoke to Geralt. 

He loved that laugh.

He got up from the chair and then said in as seductive a tone as he could, “follow me, heart of my life and I’ll show you just what I brought.”

Emhyrs eyes glowed, yep got the tone right that time Geralt thought smugly as he turned to walk back into the bedroom, he put a sway into his stride that turned his walked into a sensual glide, and made his ass look a sight too good too.

He heard Emhyrs intake of breath as he did and smirked, that practice had been worth it, he decided.

He lead Emhyr passed the bed, past the bath and paused outside the door to Emhyrs private room. 

“Mererid placed them in here,” he muttered suddenly a little self conscious about everything, gods it was the worst idea ever he thought.

Emhyr put a hand on his back, “I can’t wait Geralt,” he purred in Geralts ear from behind, Emhyrs hand came out to squeeze his hip and then slide down over Geralts ass, “shall we?”

Geralt nodded, and then opened the door, taking a few steps in as Emhyr all but crowded him in from behind. He was so focused of the feeling of Emhyrs hand still gripping his ass that he really hadn’ttaken any notice of the latest addition to the room.

When he did, he froze, Emhyr stepped out from behind him and walked over to it, “I must say Geralt, I know this isn’t from you beloved, but I am looking forward to trying it out with you.” He put a hand on the back of it, fingers caressing as he moved down the length, obviously finding pleasure in the tactile feel.

Geralt hadn’t just frozen, he had forgotten to breathe. 

He couldn’t help it, when his breath did come back, so did his voice, “Dammit Yen,” he all but yelled so loudly he was pretty certain the sorceress would be able to hear him clear across the city.

Emhyr just gave that dark seductive chuckle of his, and patted the hind quarters of the stuffed unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say.....Kids are awesome... and god they say the best (worst) stuff... my besties little seven year old got me to spray my tea out my nose the other night when she said that ‘mummy and daddy don’t sleep they have sex’  
> Poor bestie was horrified, I was trying not to laugh and went thank you kiddo for the inspiration! She’s been a font of inspiration actually.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two days later,

Geralt perched on Emhyrs desk as Ciri, Fainrael, Yennefer and Eskel either paced, sat or stood as the six of them discussed the investigation that Ciri was sneakily conducting.

They had had a massive breakthrough, one of the Imperial Blades, a mage who had infiltrated the Magic Academy years ago to spy had reported a bone chilling rumour.There was hushed whispers among a few very select high ranking mages of a type of spell craft that could sway a persons mind to yours.While it wasn’t unusual for mind magic to be used on people, it was very easily counteracted by wards, shields and a strong mind.Axii was after all a bastardised version of mind magic that the witchers used and yes, abused at times.

Geralt knew that Emhyr wore an armband that stopped those very spells from affecting him. 

All nobles and those who could afford it did, and the laws against its practice and use were very precise, not to mention deadly with the death penalty in effect for most of them.

But mind magic had its own tells that indicated the person was under an influence spell, a glazed expression and total change of personality and decision were usually a big hint.Yennefer had gotten off relatively unscathed as the spell she used against him was more emotion based, a calming spell that worked with the spell the Genie had cast on them.

This new spellcraft however, was apparently very subtle and the usual counterspells didn’t work, it worked by attuning the victims mind and beliefs to the mages own so that the persons would think and feel the way that the mage wanted to them to.

What had Ciri, Emhyr and Yennefer alarmed was that if this was true then the potential for misuse could have catastrophic consequences for both mages and those who retaliated against them.

It had Geralt alarmed as well.

Ciri had finished giving the report to Emhyr who looked about as angry as a storm at sea at this news, now they were discussing the next step.

“I haven’t heard anything to hint about this type of magic, however my circle of acquaintances does not include many of those who study mind magics,” Yennefer was saying as she paced.

“So you think its just a rumour?” Asked Emhyr as he sat almost frozen in place.

“Even if it were it still needs to be thoroughly investigated Sire, there is so much that Magic can do and we mages and sorcerers have a tendency to horde our findings to ourselves, there is the distinct possibility that this is not just a rumour.”

“The spy did say that she was lucky to overhear the two high mages, if she hadn’t had to tie a lace and therefore bent down and overheard the hushed conversation through an air vent then she wouldn’t have heard a thing.She reported that in her investigations into it she found that the four mages she suspects all have connections to several Imperial mages here in the palace. I have the names of all seven of them and Gerantieth’s second is one of them.” Ciri was pacingas she spoke, hands twisting a hair pin that she had pulled from her hair in her frustration.

Emhyr had a Council of nine mages known as the Imperial Court Mages who advised him on magic and magic policy, they were highly trusted by him and Geralt could see the anger and frustration in Emhyrs eyes at the possibility of a betrayal from any of them.

“Are you sure its a new type of spell?” Eskel rasped from his position leaning on the bookcase closest to Emhyrs large desk.

Yennefer shrugged her shoulders at him, “There is nothing in Arutuza or the Magical Library at the academy to speak of such a complex and subtle work.I would have certainly researched it,” she looked ashamed and glanced at Geralt, “I was once very interested in mind magics and manipulations spells.”

Geralt waved a hand to her, letting her know it was in the past, “All good Yen we’ve moved on that.” He looked at Emhyr who had a scowl on his face that would have frightened the devil, “I know you want to keep Takara out of this but the library that could help, she also has a memory like a bear trap - once shes read something she doesn’t forget it.”

Yen nodded her head, “there are texts within the library that haven’t been seen for centuries on subjects that are forbidden and illegal today, its a good idea to ask her.”

Emhyr shook his head, but it wasn’t a no, “Ask her, and Geralt make sure you aren't overheard, I can’t stress enough at how sensitive this information is. Even a hint of it among the elite will cause a panic and the potential for a witch hunt that will put Radovid’s to shame.”

Geralt nodded his head, “understood.”

They were all silent as they waited for Emhyr to speak, and with a sigh he pushed back his chair to stand up and step away from his desk.He paused to look out the window overlooking the City, “would any of us even know if we’re being manipulated by this magic Lady Yennefer?”

Yennefer was silent and then with a sigh of her own she spread her hands, “I cannot say sire, I don’t know anything about this, it may just be a terrifying rumour or it maybe truth. I just don’t have enough information.”

Emhyr nodded his head and then turned back to face them, “Ciri get your spy to investigate further, Lady Yennefer see if you can find out anything on the mages on Ciri’s list, ard’Enthiel I need anything that could point towards a potential threat or blackmail from or to any of them.I need to know if this goes beyond my council.And Geralt, you have your orders.”

They all nodded to him, Yen, Eskel and Fainrael bowing to him as well, “and the trade negotiations with the Ofir delegation?” Emhyr asked Ciri, a very valid question as the meeting was supposedly about the trade.

“They want me to marry the Malliq’s seconds son, he would become my husband and Emperor to cement an alliance with them.”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow, “and your reply?” he asked with a hint of sardonic amusement.

“You mean after I had to hold Morvran back from going for the ambassadors throat? I told them it was a trade negotiation not a damn treaty and even if it were a treaty alliance my up coming marriage would not be set aside for a foreigner.” She gave her father a rather vicious smile, “I didn’t deliver my reply nicely either, I also told them that if they were going to play an absurd game with me then I would up and leave the table, they need us more than we need them. I don’t have time for their games and I certainly don’t have time to spend on demands that are quite frankly insulting.”

“Good girl,” Emhyr murmured to her with a smile that Geralt noted was as vicious as his daughters.

“I did invite them to this afternoons garden banquet as part of your Birthday celebrations this week, I thought it would be appropriate.”

Emhyr nodded his head, “well done, it seems you have everything perfectly at hand. You certainly let them know that just because you’re a woman doesn’t mean you’re a prop.”

“I had an excellent teacher, and as you said I wasn’t called the Lion Cub of Cintra for no reason, I bared my fangs,” she said with a tease to her voice.

Geralt had noticed that Emhyr and Ciri seemed to be a little more relaxed and casual around each other, had been for a few weeks now.He’d had the feeling that Emhyr had still been holding Ciri at arms length, scared to truly reach for her in case he frightened her or said something that would cause her to lash out at him.Geralt hadn’t asked but he had a feeling that something had been said, something that had clarified and helped them heal a little more.

“All right then, we’ll discuss this further tomorrow, both the mages and the trade.”Emhyr glanced at his new clock that Elka had very shyly and very proudly given him that morning, much to Emhyrs delight, he’d been as curious as Elka when she had explained what it was.Ciri had promptly declare she wanted one and Emhyr said he had plans to have the artisan tracked down and several more made.It appeared to those who valued their time, that a time teller was a valuable item.

“10 minutes to the next bell, we’ll wrap this up.Eleven bells tomorrow, carry out your orders and be silent about it.”

Once again they all nodded and then bowed to leave, which left Geralt still perched on Emhyrs desk, Emhyr walked over to him and Geralt took hold of Emhyrs hand, running his thumb over softening callouses, Emhyr hadn’t been practicing much with the sword lately, too busy he had said.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, and quickly Emhyr.”

“I know, I trust the people that are dealing with this implicitly, I’m just furious that this was able to flourish under my very nose,” he sighed and then pulled his hand away, “we need to get ready for the Garden banquet.” He said it apologetically but took the time to run his hand through Geralts hair, “I’m angry at the thought that I could be controlled and wouldn’t know about it,” he muttered under his breath, but Geralt heard it.

Geralt simply nodded his head at Emhyr, there wasn’t much more he could say, it was a very valid fear as far as he was concerned.

Geralt straightened up and without a by your leave, thoroughly kissed Emhyr, who flowed back with a passionate response that had Geralt cursing that he’d even done it.His cock was hard in seconds and his heart rate up to an insane level.

Arousal pump through his system in just heartbeats, he was usually able to moderate his body’s responses, Emhyr however had a negative effect on his mutations.He wasn’t able to control himself so well.Most of the time.

Emhyr palmed Geralts cock, gripping it with the perfect amount of pressure as he kissed Geralt with enough command that Geralt really wanted to bend over the desk and let Emhyr take what he wanted.

But Emhyr stopped, pulling back from the kiss with a soft curse and a partially accusing expression on his face, “we don’t have time Geralt,” he muttered.

“Hey I just wanted a kiss, you’re the one who decided to turn it hot and heavy,” Geralt pointed out, and received a tightened grip on his cock that was just this side of painful, it made him groan and he couldn’t help the thrust of his hips into Emhyrs grip.

Then his bastard lover let go, “control yourself beloved, come Mererid is waiting for us.”

With a few choice curses, and whole lot of mutation wrangling, he managed to get his cock down pretty quickly and followed Emhyr through their rooms to the dressing room where Mererid and his little band of servants were waiting for them. Armed with clothes and a heap of accessories.

This was a formal garden lunch, which meant formal clothes, Geralt sighed, whats the bet he’d be shaved and trimmed, again.

———

Geralt stood up straight as Emhyrs barber fixed the back of his head, hair perfectly trimmed, and pulled back in his usual half tail, but he had a silver adornment in the back of his head that he was trying to get used to.He was dressed in black and silver, with forest green piping along the knee length tunic and through the brocade undershirt.His quilted pants were black, as well as his highly polished boots, he had a silver belt around his waist and a silver pin on his shoulder that matched the gold pin on Emhyrs, he was wearing a silver sun of Nilfgaard he realised and wasn’t too sure about the meaning. 

He looked over to Emhyr, who was seated and literally being primped within an inch of his life, Geralt shook his head fondly, as he watched a maid rub creams into Emhyr hand, while another buffed the nails of his other hand. 

Fussy cat he thought lovingly but also with a degree of resignation.He was ready, Emhyr patently was no and wouldn’t be for at least another half hour, he could sit back and watch which at one time amused him but now bored him, he could read he thought but wasn’t really interested in a book at the moment or - he could go an pick Takara’s brain.

That was the better idea, get the answers that Emhyr wanted and see if the Library had anything that could help.

“I’m going to go and speak to Takara,” he said, Emhyr hummed a reply as his barber massaged his skull, Geralt didn’t blame him, the man had deft and strong hands.

He didn’t bother bowing but left the room and then went out on the balcony, there was a wrought iron spiral staircase that led down into the courtyard garden that the Imperial wing was built around.

It was a small but beautiful garden with a pond and bubbling stream, a waterfall that he could hear at night when the windows were open.The paths were swept clean, the flowers looking more wild than the cultivated Imperial Gardens and a large old apple tree in the corner of the garden.

It was starting to loose its leaves for winter though.

He walked up to Takaras balcony door and before he could knock on it, her voice called him in, Haru and her were seated on the floor with wooden blocks stacked in front of them, he knew the game.The aim was to pull a block from the tower without it toppling over, it was a good tool for teaching children problem solving, assessing, and execution.He whistled when he saw just how precariously balanced the tower was as Haru very carefully manipulated the block out and placed it up the top, he greeted Geralt cheerfully when he finished but waited patiently for Takara to take her turn.

“Geralt child, to what do I owe the visit,” she ran a claw down the blocks, gently feeling them as she did.

“Can we be overheard?” She just looked at him, an eyebrow arched in feigned disbelief, “okay,” he said,”stupid question.”

“Most certainly, I value my privacy Geralt, there is no possible way anyone can spy on me.”

Great, I need your help and I need to know if the library has any information of a type of mind magic.”

He then told her everything that had been discussed just an hour ago, she listened intently but still played the game with Haru, taking out a block that made Haru sigh and look at her with consternation.

She smiled at her kit, but then levelled her gaze on Geralt, “The type of spellcraft you are talking about was studied at Kaer Morhen nearly five hundred years ago, but the mage who studied it stopped when it was discovered to be too fragile and too unpredictable to the mage.”

Excellent, he thought, if in doubt ask the Guardian, he sat on the indicated seat and listened as she launched into a lesson that made him think of the days of his childhood.

“A bond must be established between the mage and the intended victim, that involves a link created by magic and held by blood or bodily fluids.That link must be tended too all the time by the mage and no other and the fluids must be replenished on a weekly basis, if that process is disrupted then the link fails.The link is forged over several years depending on the mind that they’re linking too, the victim starts to change their world view to reflect that which the mage wants them too.It is a subtle control and is dangerous more to the mage than the victim, the danger to the mage is that a powerful mind can unconsciously subvert the link somewhat and it sends the mage...mad, enough for them to become erratic at any rate.When that happens the control is lost, although the bond still remains, the victim is no longer under any type of control but still retains the belief the mages has given him or her.It is also a very fragile bond, if the fluid that maintains the bond isn’t replaced, it breaks, the mages death also breaks the link, and the person very quickly starts to return to their previous beliefs. I can break it easily by just flaring my power.”

“So it wouldn’t be easy for a mage to control an Emperor,?”asked Geralt, knowing that it was probably easier to get blood out of a stone than out of the most protected individual on the continent.

“Not unless that mage had a steady access to the Emperors blood, or seed.”

“Are there any books on it?”

“Yes several research journals, however due to the rather illegal magics I would prefer not to give them to just anyone.”

Geralt nodded, he’d talk to Emhyr about that, while he had forgiven Yen for the past betrayal he didn’t want to give her knowledge that she could potentially misuse, trust was not so easily mended.

“I can also tell if the spell has been used on someone, either now or in the past, it leaves a type of magical scar, a lesion on the self, the persons aura, if you know what to look for it’s easily found.” She said and her power suddenly surrounded the tower as it started to fall, she stopped it but Haru just groaned his hand still on on the block he had been trying to pull out.

“Well done Ha-chan,you did much better this time round, taking your time to choose your target is invaluable when playing games, or hunting, never forget it and hone that skill.”

“Yes Hahaue.”

Geralt stood up as Takara did as well, her red kimono smoothing into place as she gracefully walked to him.

“Is that all Geralt?”

“Yes, and I should get back up, I must say that dress is lovely, you’ll look stunning in the Gardens today.”

She chuckled, “I thank you for the compliment child but this isn’t what I am wearing to the banquet.”

Geralt blinked, very conscious of the time, “you don’t have much time until we gather.’ He warned knowing that women usually needed hours to get ready, men less so - unless it was Emhyr, Emhyr liked to take his time too.

She smiled, “I don’t need a lot of time,” she said cryptically and then gestured to the door, he gave her a kiss on the cheek which she took as her due and he left to walk back up the staircase to his rooms with Emhyr.

He was hoping that Emhyr would be ready, and was very happy to find that he was.Emhyr was dressed nearly the same as him, from the swept back hair, to the tips of his boots, he was in full black, the only break up of colour was the gold.

Gold crown, gold pin, gold chain of office, gold buttons and gold sash.And the same cold look about him that he got when he was dressed up like this.Geralt couldn’t help the little shiver that ran down his spine, it had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with his kink about Emhyr looking all Imperial.

Maybe? He gave a small half smile at the idea and when Emhyr looked at him as he stepped off the dressing dais Geralt leant in and whispered, “tonight, you, me and your throne.”

Emhyr sucked in a breath at Geralts proposition, “well beloved, how adventurous of you, consider it a date,” he purred and ran his fingers down the silver buttons on Geralts tunic.

Geralt smiled at him, “good, bring the orb.”

Emhyr chuckled at him, Geralt knew full well that his embarrassment and fear at being caught drove his excitement levels up, and Emhyr loved to play on them.

“I got an answer from Takara, quite a bit actually,” he said, letting Emhyr know that she had the information he had needed.

Emhyr nodded not saying anything with so many servants around, then kissed Geralt on the lips and said, “you can tell me tonight, lets meet the others and then head down to the gardens.”

Geralt nodded and then followed Emhyr to the family room where Ciri, Elka and Takara had been told to meet them there.

As they came in from the balcony, Ciri was standing behind Elka as she re-tied the sash about the young girls waist, the girl looked up at them and beamed. It was her first real affair and she had been looking forward to it for the last two weeks when she found out she had been invited.

Ciri declared her fixed and turned looked over to them, both girls were wearing a formal type of day dress, Elka in a rich blue that matched her eyes and gave her a rosy glow to her cheeks and Ciri in a green and gold that brought out the brilliance in her own eyes. 

“You two match, did you plan that on purpose father?” She teased Emhyr, Emhyr went red in the cheeks and Geralt realised she had just hit the hammer on the head. 

“Possibly,” Emhyr muttered as she came and kissed his cheek, Elka giggled and then went and hugged Geralt while Ciri hugged Emhyr.

“You both look very handsome, Lady Yennefer would say distinguished,” Elka said with a smile at him, Geralt had a few things to say to lady Yennefer when he managed to get hold of her privately.He hadn’t been able to growl at her before, but when he did, he was going to give her a piece of his mind. 

He still couldn’t believe she had actually given Emhyr the unicorn.

“Thank you sweetheart, are you looking forward to the banquet?”

“Yes, very much, and I promised Lady Takara I wouldn’t let Haru wander far from me,” Takara stood up from the usual chair she sat in, letting Haru down from her lap. She was dressed in grey and silver, with blue highlights through the material of her dress, she was wearing another formal hanfu with silver and blue flowers in her elaborately done hair style.Haru matched his mother, in the grey and blue, and the clothes he was wearing looked formal, large wide pants, a soft shirt and an open robe that was held together with a blue knotted cord.She had been right, she didn’t need much time at all.

Haru gave a cheeky bow to Emhyr and then said, “I am instructed by Hahaue to apologise for what I said the other night, she explained it to me, and while I think humans are weird I understand I am not to speak of such things again in public, at least not until I am much much older.”

Emhyr thanked Haru and then before Ciri could voice her curiosity at Haru’s rather cryptic apology he declared that they should leave.

They came down to the imperial gardens and Geralt could see through the windows to how it had been decorated, tables and chairs were put under marquees and awnings, spread out over the beautiful landscape. A large area with massive trestle tables was set up with an amount of food on it that made Geralt blink and commiserate with the kitchen staff. Gold and black banners draped down the large columns of the building surrounding the garden, and flags had been planted on stands throughout.

Emhyr and Geralt waited while Takara and Haru were announced, then Ciri and Elka. They waited for the girls to join others with Ciri joining Morvran and his family and Elka joining the younger children and early teens that had been invited.Geralt spied Takara being mobbed by several mages, Haru slipped away from his mother and went to join Elka. 

“So its just the upper nobles?” He asked as he looked out the windows, there weren’t as many people as he had expected, in fact the garden looked empty.

“In the beginning yes, this type of event is staggered, people have strict times on their invitations, so they will be announced and then mingle, eat then leave.The only ones that stay for the entirety of the event are the upper 12 families. In the next hour the fun really starts,” Emhyr replied dryly.

Geralt saw it though, and chuckled.“well then the sooner this starts the sooner we can leave.”

“Please don’t hesitate to mingle Geralt, you don’t need to stay by my side.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be than by your side Emhyr,” Geralt murmured at him and Emhyr gave him a soft look, touching the back of Geralts hand as the pages opened the doors, and a Major-domo called out Emhyrs name and title, followed by Geralts.

Geralt walked by Emhyrs side, Emhyr wouldn’t let him step behind, he had Geralts arm firmly in his as he walked the garden paths, stopping to talk to the nobles as he did, all of them Geralt could now name, and he knew their social rank.These here were some of the most influential men and women in Nilfgaard, nearly everyone of them played a part in the political state, whether it was on Emhyrs council, or the senate or even the trade Corporations. 

From Duke Torres aep Dahy, Nephew to Ardal aep Dahy to Baron Coehoorn and of course the Voorhis family.

They were the Dynasties that had shaped an empire, and shaped it still.

Emhyr was friendly to most of them, polite and informative, he asked them questions about their lives, estates and their children’s accomplishments.Some of the questions seemed generic, harmless but Geralt could see the undercurrent of awareness from the people Emhyr spoke to.The information Emhyr parted to them in asking those questions told the nobles Emhyr was very aware of what was going on within their families.Geralt knew it as part of the Game the Emperor played, he always knew everything about them so that he knew what was going on in any given moment.

It wasn’t often that Emhyr was caught unawares.

They finally got to the marquee that had been set up for Emhyr and he took his seat, Geralt taking the one beside him, there was no throne today, just an area set up to entertain. Prince Voorhis, Morvrans father almost immediately took a seat as well, Emhyr turned to him and they started to discuss a matter of importance that the senate had raised.

Geralt wanted to shake his head, it was a birthday party and Emhyr was talking work.How typical he thought, so he looked out over the garden and watched as Haru stamped up and down the trees as he played with the children, Elka making sure he kept out of trouble. 

Margrave var Aren approached him, making eye contact and conveying to Geralt he wanted to talk to him, the young man had his wife with him, the Aedirnian girl Vianne.She was looking radiant in a black and gold dress but there was a tightness about her eyes that hinted at inner pain. Geralt smiled and they both came to speak with him.

Var Aren had been part of the Progress right up to it reaching the city so Geralt had gotten to know the lord and his wife quite well, Vianne had a backbone and strength that spoke of true courage. 

As they spoke, Vianne congratulated him on his win in the Amphitheater, she had been there that day, along with her mother and sister in law, thats when he realised where the tightness was coming from.Emhyr had said in his meeting with var Aren in Gulet that the Margraves mother wouldn’t be too impressed.It appeared Emhyr had been right, Geralt had an idea as they spoke, Emhyr was in the process of trying to find appropriate ladies of sufficient rank to attend Elka, they had Arenia but the young princess needed several more Ladies in waiting, maybe he should ask Emhyr if Vianne was a possible candidate.

They conversed further and spoke about how they were both settling into the City but before long var Aren was being called away and Vianne went with him, then he found out, just what a hot commodity he was as he was swamped by people wanting to talk to him. 

He was soon caught up in discussions and the time flew by, interspersed when the Major-domo announced a new set of people arriving.

He heard his foster daughter introducing someone to Emhyr and Geralt immediately looked around, he was standing a few feet from Emhyr, Geralt had gotten up at one point in the last few hours and hadn’t returned to his seat, in fact someone else was in it. Emhyr too had stood up and was now standing with a small group of men.

Emhyr nodding his head to a dark skinned, portly Ofiri man, dressed in the manner of his people with a sleeveless tunic, with an ornate turban decorated in gems and feathers. On his arm was a veiled woman in an exotic purple outfit, with much of her abdomen and her shoulders bare, she stood with him and Geralt could see the gold notes that told him she was a mage dance about her.

There were two unarmed Ofir guards stood with them, their muscled arms crossed at the chest.

He didn’t need to be told that this was the Ofir trade Delegation, Ciri had introduced the three nobles with Emhyr as well and then turned a bit, she smiled and said, “And this ambassador Midhat, is sir Geralt of Rivia, a witc-“

The ambassador reared back and his two men were immediately reaching for swords they didn’t have, Geralt had a second to think oh fuck, before the man pointed at him and very loudly said, “The Malliq has ordered your death you honourless assassin, I never thought I would have the glory of bringing him your head”

Yeah this wasn’t good, thought Geralt, as the entire garden went silent and Emhyr, one eyebrow raised just looked at him and said a little too calmly.

“Geralt, whatever did you do to have an Ofir death sentence placed upon your head?”

Geralt winced, not good at all he thought as everyone’s attention was very suddenly on him, he couldn’t imagine the outcome of this. It was going to turn into a political nightmare of epic proportions he just knew it.Gods he thought, suddenly chilled, he could loose everything he had right now and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

He looked at Emhyr his heart in his throat and didn’t know what to say.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 16 and 17 were posted with a few hours of each other, so please make sure your caught up before reading this ☺️

Chapter 17

While Geralt was trying to frantically think of something to say in the wake of such devastating information the ambassador of Ofir knew precisely just what to do to make it all so much worse.

“He murdered crown prince Sirvat, blessed of the Sand and Dunes, beloved son of the Malliq,” he spat, his face red and his jowls shaking in rage.

Emhyr just continued to look at Geralt his eyes unreadable as he did and Geralts heart continued to drop. He heard the murmurs spring up, the words _kingslayer_ and _regicide_ where spoken softly, he would never be free of that epitaph he thought resignedly.

“Geralt?”

He nodded his head, and everyone gasped, there was no denying it.

“In my defence, I had no idea the gigantic poisonous toad monster in the sewers of Oxenfurt was a cursed Ofir prince. I was contracted to slay a monster that was poisoning the water source and killing women who had been lured by fairytales of a cursed prince. If I had known it was a man under a curse I would have lifted it, not killed it as is the way of those from the school of the wolf.”

“Lies,” hissed Midhat at him, his dark eyes blazing in anger.

The murmurs rose for a second and then, “Ahhh he speaks truth actually, Geralt was contracted by Lord Olgierd von Everec to slay the monster, I was contracted by the Redainian Army to create an antidote from the poison that was secreted from the same monster in the sewers.” He blinked at the voice and Emhyr looked to it, “The Redainian unit accompanying me were slain by it and Geralt saved me, we worked together to find the creature and I got the sample I needed.I also saw Geralts fight with the creature and witnessed the aftermath, he lost consciousness and thats when several Ofir guards and a mage kidnapped him.”

Geralt had been surprised to hear that slightly accented voice and he turned a bit to see his favourite surgeon, on the arm of his favourite healer. He hadn’t seen Shani yet, their schedules clashing at the moment but by the gods it was good to hear her voice right then.

“Sire,” said Lanfare with a bow, “Master Surgeon Healer Shani Laudrin, from Oxenfurt Academy and now under me as a surgeon here at the Palace,” Lanfare introduced her to Emhyr.

Emhyr regally nodded his head to her, acknowledging Shani’s presence when she bowed to him, he knew who she was Geralt had told him. she smiled at Geralt, her green eyes serious though as she looked at him.

“I believe you were a medic at the battle of Brenna Master Surgeon.”

“Yes sire,” she replied.

“And you -“

“It matters little about an unveiled woman,” hissed the ambassador, “you have a mur-“

“Do not interrupt me again ambassador Midhat,” Emhyr said with such chilling finality that it pierced the Ambassadors anger and he looked at Emhyr, to say cutting off the Emperor was the height of political stupidity would be an understatement.

Emhyrs deadly gaze was cold as the grave, the ambassador bowed low to Emhyr and apologised profusely, continuing on with several insults to Geralt that had Geralts eyebrows raising. That was new, he thought at one of them and then Midhat said, “seeing the murderer of our king of kings son standing here so brazenly among the flower of Nilfgaard, pretending to be a decent man is a travesty of the highest order.”

Geralt was starting to calm down, he could see that while Emhyr had been blindsided by this he was going to handle it with everything he was, and he started by dropping a bomb on the rapacious crowd observing everything.

“Geralt is not just my lover, he is also my fiancée.” It was very pointedly spoken, the Emperors eyes alight with anger and ire, a dangerous combination for any on the receiving end of that look, “your insults to him, are an insult to me.”

The hushed whispers that had been flowing through the gathered nobles froze as nearly everyone gaped at Emhyr and Geralt.Geralt went a little red at the sudden scrutiny but looked at Emhyr and said, “I didn’t think you wanted to announce that until you retired”

Emhyr took the several steps to Geralts side and stood by him, reaching out to take Geralts arm in his, a show of solidarity. “I didn’t, but I am certainly not standing by listening to this prattle about you being an assassin, if you slew a monster who had taken human lives then you did as you were contracted to do.There was no murder Ambassador.”

Emhyr was firm and precise, and by the laws of the Continent, he was correct, a witcher was not held responsible for the death of one who was cursed when executing a contract to save the lives of others. 

“I humbly disagree your Imperial majesty, and so will the Malliq.”

“Here within the Empire and the once Northern Kingdoms, the one responsible is the one who placed the curse,” said Ciri. She came up beside her fathers, in particular Geralt, she placed a hand on his shoulder as she did.

The woman mage hissed, “powerful is such a curse, find out we will who has betrayed the son of the Dunes.” She spoke with the same disjointed speech as most of her race did, the Ambassador however didn’t.

“I can give you the names,” said Geralt with a vicious smile of his own, finding his feet now that he knew he had the support. He didn’t need to back down he thought, he wasn’t going to loose this, but he had a card up his sleeve that could win. Those names, one was dead he thought, the other - well good luck to them tracking him down.

Her eyes flared power and she pointed a long dangerous nail at him, “tell me you will, to inform the Malliq knows you were nothing but a tool will I.Dangerous is a tool, dangerous only as the one who wields it Midhat, but still tool is he.”

She was the real power thought Geralt, Emhyr must have come to the same conclusion because he looked at the woman, nameless and faceless, his eyes calculating as he did so.

“He will give it when the Malliq gives his word not to move against Geralt or Nilfgaard in anyway,” he said commandingly.

She hesitated at that and shook her head, “Give it he will and the Malliq will see his wishes to right the past of his wrongs, counsel will I our king to take into consideration his words and our ties to Nilfgaard.”

Emhyr thought and then said, “one name to show Nibras that Geralt is willing to assist, the second name when the he takes the death sentence off my fiancée, I do not wish for the friendship between our two nations to become strained over this issue, but I will not allow the man I will marry to be slain.” Geralt was more than happy to leave this in the hands of the worlds most brilliant negotiator.

The woman nodded her head, “on my honour, agree will I, now tell me.”

Geralt hesitated for a split second, it didn’t seem right to give her the name of Olgierd von Everec when he was worse than dead, “Gaunter O’Dimm.”

He wasn’t expecting the shriek from across the garden as Takara reacted to the name.

“ _What are you doing associating with that thing Geralt of Kaer Morhen_.”

Oh boy, he thought she only called him that when he was either in trouble or she was feeling nostalgic.

She was suddenly in front of him, her tails jerking a bit in response to her agitation and the whites of her eyes had reddened slightly.

“Ahh,” was all he managed before he noticed with shock that the ambassadors two guards had literally sunk to their knees bowing to Takara. The ambassador himself, sweating profusely at the sight of her was in a bow lower than what he gave Emhyr and the mage herself trembled.

Takara ignored them all to focus on him.

“Well?” She demanded, he had only seen her like this once, and he couldn’t remember the circumstances about it as he’d been around six at the time, but he did know she had left for about a year before she came back.

He thought fast, he couldn’t tell her the full story now, it would take too damn long, “Long story really short, I’m fine, I had no choice if I didn’t want my head removed from my body. I fulfilled the bargain and I am never doing it again. I will tell you everything later.”

She hissed at him, “bargain? Say it isn’t so Geralt, you bargained with that creature?”

Hell, he thought, why him? What had he done to deserve this, “Takara, I had no choice, and I had no idea what he was until much later.” He still wasn’t happy that he had been forced to treat with a demon of the Goetia.

“ _Shuelat almawt alzarqa’,_ ” whispered the mage, her voice full of fear and awe.Takara looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

Geralt didn’t know the Ofiri language, Emhyr did and he looked at Takara, “The blue flame of death” he said softly.

Takara was silent for nearly a minute, “I have a reputation in Ofir,” she murmured back with a chilling smile, her eyes going back to their usual yellow, but so very unfathomable.“But enough of this - Lady Nihara, its been some time.Now ask yourself this one question, do you wish for me to call the debt betrayed?”

The ambassador actually whimpered as he stood back up and the two guards moaned in fear.Whatever Takara had meant by those words had scared them all.

Takara never took her eyes from the mage, who Geralt was now suspecting to be so much more than _just_ a mage. “You know nothing about this continent and the ones who keep the nightmares back, you know nothing of me and all I have done to ensure that the monsters that plagued these lands didn’t overtake it.Geralt is _mine_ , as is every witcher of the School of the wolf, I raised them, I helped train them, they are kin and clan.I will not let you kill him for a crime that was perpetuated by another and a Goetia demon of notable repute.” She hissed the last part, Nihara flinched, demons were not to be trifled with.It was one of the lessons Takara practically hammered into them as a they grew up, it was the reason she was not happy with him now. 

“Tell the Malliq that if he persists in hunting Geralt I will consider it a betrayal of the debt.You were there Nihara, Nibras’s father owed me his life and the lives of his family. He called it a life debt, a blood debt, that debt continues for five generations as is your custom. If I call the debt betrayed by your own laws and traditions he is honourless and all that he owns and is will be mine.”

Well hell, he thought, Takara had just turned everything upside down with that, “move against him and those he loves and I will retaliate,” she warned, “If Nibras agrees to leave the issue alone I will consider the debt repaid.”

“Inform the Malliq will I, lady of Blood and Beauty.” Said Nihara as she bowed to Takara,

Takara turned her gaze to Geralt, “we will speak.”

Geralt nodded his head, he looked at Emhyr who was still looking at Nihara, reading her reaction to Takara.Geralt knew Takara travelled, knew she had others she saw throughout the world.He was most curious as to how Takara had a life debt from the previous Malliq.

What he knew about debts of honour among the Ofir was about as much as anyone who had a little bit of knowledge about their culture.Life debts were a huge deal, a blood debt even more so.If Takara had saved the life of the Malliq and his family then she and hers were considered family until the debt repaid.She had just declared him hers, and in the eyes of their traditions it effectively made him untouchable.

The Malliq couldn’t move against Geralt at all.

Geralt looked at Nihara, “for what its worth, I never would have killed Sirvat if I had known about the curse.”

She looked at him, her eyes still glowing with power as she read him, and then nodded, “truth you speak. The Malliq harm you cannot, or the debt betrayed will the Lady call if he does, our deal no longer necessary for you to answer.”

Geralt smiled grimly and looked at Emhyr, Emhyr read the question in his eyes and knew what it was that Geralt wanted to do, his lover knew him well.

Emhy nodded his head, “give her the second name,” he ordered.

“In the effort of showing that I wish to right the wrongs of the past please tell the Malliq that Olgierd von Everec was the one who had the curse placed on his son.The man is dead, not only was his death horrific, he died terrified and terribly, his soul taken by the demon.”He didn’t need to tell her, but he felt that the Malliq should know that von Everec couldn’t harm anyone else.

She was silent behind her veil, “fitting, tormented will his soul be for an eternity.This would please the Malliq to know.Justice there is in that.” She looked at Emhyr and bowed low,“We have offended, Majesty Imperial not our intention was this, allow us please to withdraw from you this day until amends we must make.”

Emhyr nodded, “I think that would be best Lady Nihara, you will also attend me tomorrow, I wish to discuss why Nibras’s head sorceress is here in my lands without my knowledge.”

Nihara bowed low, “done it shall be as you order.”

The ambassador and his guards immediately followed suite and left when she did, Ciri suddenly moved her hand to clap Geralt on the shoulder, startling him.

“There’s a story I want to hear.”

“As do I,” said Emhyr quietly, “did you forget that you had a death sentence against you Geralt?”

Geralt winced, “more like I had no idea, if I did I would have told you.”

“I’m glad to know that you weren’t hiding it from me, come, this is a story that we all need to hear.The political ramifications cannot be downplayed even now.Although I must thank you Lady Takara, your timely intervention was most fortunate.”

She bowed her head curtly to Emhyr, her eyes still focused on Geralt, “are you safe?”

It seemed like an odd question to ask and the few gathered nobles that had stayed around looked as puzzled as ever, but Geralt understood it, “yes, the bargain was fulfilled.”

Emhyr pointed at several of his advisors, those whose advice ran towards the diplomatic side, and told them to sit. Then ordered everyone else away from him except for Lanfare and Shani, to whom he said “you have some knowledge of this issue, I will hear it.” He then gestured to Geralt to sit down and as everyone did Emhyr looked at Geralt and said to him, “you and I will discuss this in further detail tonight, however now I need you to tell us everything.”Geralt understood the warning, Emhyr wasn’t happy he’d been blindsided, he guessed that’s what they were going to be talking about tonight, but for now he would tell them the truth.

Geralt did, he told them the whole sordid story, from the fall of the von Everecs that started it all, to him having to watch O’Dimm tear Olgierd’s soul from his disintegrating body while the man screamed in terror and agony.By then he had realised just what he was dealing with.

A demon and not just the common type of demon.

Everyone listened with rapt attention and at the end of his story Takara looked at him, “what was your payment?” she asked him softly.

Everyone was puzzled, Emhyr frowned at him, Geralt sighed, “I asked him where Ciri was, he wasn’t able to tell me, beyond his sight was all he could say but he did offer to tell me how to avoid a great danger that could befall her.He gave me the answer and everything he said came to pass, I got the feeling that if I hadn’t done as he told me Ciri would never have returned from the White Frost. I don’t regret asking him that, I’d do it again in a heart beat.”

He saw Emhyrs hand close into a fist then tighten, “from what I understand about the Goetia you were lucky,” was all he said at the end.

“I know, I never wanted to speak of this, I wanted to forget it ever happened because out of all the fucked up shit thats happened in my life and in the contracts I’ve fulfilled, that was the worst.”

Takara was silent as she parsed everything he had just said, she nodded her head, “I want a full written account Geralt, this -“

Geralt felt his skin prickle and he looked up to see a portal tear into existence across the garden, he frowned as did everyone. He started to raise to his feet, portals couldn’t be opened in the palace proper. There was a room where the protective spells would allow one but not anywhere else.

What happened next happened fast, too fast for him to fully comprehend what had occurred, a yipping squeal came from Haru and a shriek cleared the garden, people cried out and guards were converging on the area, Takara disappeared with a snarl of absolute rage.

He saw her seem to materialise just a second later in front of the portal which she leapt for, disappearing. The portal closed but Takara had gone through it, landing on the other side of it still in the garden.

The magic couldn’t touch her, the portal wouldn’t move her she spun about, and his keen gaze could see that her eyes were desolate. His heart all but stopped as she looked about, her eyes bleeding to red, her tails puffing up, conveying her anger and rage.

One word tore from her in a cry of terrible pain and devastation, one word that tore at Geralts heart and soul.

“ _ **HARU**_.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emhyrs chest tightened in horror at Takara’s scream of anguish, Haru’s name trembled in the air as she sank to the ground and Geralt ran towards her, he didn’t think, he reacted.

“Morvran clear the garden of all non essential people, get as many witness reports as you can, I want my advisors to meet me in the Council room as soon as possible, Ciri -“

“I’ll order the detainment of every mage within the palace, someone’s tampered with the wards again.”

“Do that, I want the Court Mages here,” he hesitated, “and everything you have about your investigation.”

She looked at him, her eyes reflecting the same anger and resolution that he felt, “I’ve got the same feeling,” was all she said as she turned and ran, her guards behind her.

As the guards started moving people away he heard a young woman’s voice in an Aedirnian lilt call frantically, “Elka, they took Elka too.”

He focused immediately on Arenia, standing not far from where Takara crouched, she was panicked but she was pointing at the area where the portal had opened up.Emhyrs blood went colder if that were even possible given his current level of anger and yes, fear.

Not his foster daughter, he thought furiously, he’d already lost one child in his life, he’d be damned if he’d loose another.

His mind moved rapidly calculating possible scenarios, visualising the information that had been gathered over the years - who was the target? Was it Haru? Or was it Elka?

He needed that answer, as far as he was aware Elka was safe here in the City, there were no plots against her but Haru was Takara’s child.

“Morvran, question Arenia over what happened,” He ordered.

Takara hadn’t moved, Geralt was crouched beside her, a hand on her back frantically speaking to her, he saw her turn her head to look at the witcher and Geralt froze.His already pale visage went even whiter and he lost his balance as he scrambled back, landing on his ass, still moving.

Takara stood, and her power flared, pulsing through the palace in a wave that made every hair on his body prickle at the feel of it, he had never seen anything like it from her before. Yet as it pulsed outward, it suddenly flowed inward and she was surrounded in a column of blue fire, a raging inferno that did singe the garden beds and the furniture around her.

Emhyr thought hard, calculating all he knew about her and decided to test the friendship he had built with her, “Takara Ayakashi,” he called out in imperial command, utilising his oratory capabilities to get her attention, because right now he didn’t think she would heed him.

The column of flame burst apart and her power scattered about her in balls of blue fire. He looked at her, and swallowed hard, she was a sight to behold in her incandescent fury and he rapidly debated himself about the intelligence of his idea.

Her long hair had unbound itself and floated about her, framing a face that had narrowed, her glowing red eyes more almond shaped than before. But it was those blue markings that he had seen only a few times that were fully visible and glowing this time, that drew attention to the fox like cast to her face.Her fangs were out, her claws were fully extended and in one hand he saw she held an amulet, and he knew it was the one that Haru wore, the one that gave the kit access to her and her power.

She levelled those savage eyes on him and snarled a word he didn’t know, “ _NANDA_ ,” the windows in the buildings shook and the glasses hummed, several shattered at the power in her voice.

He took a calming breath, and swallowed again then tempered his voice more moderately, “you once said to me that your anger doesn’t rule you.I understand that you are angry, but Haru needs you to be able to think past that.Both he and Elka have been kidnapped and I need you to help find them, not go into a blind rage where reason and thinking take a backstep.”

She actually hissed at him and swivelled her head, tilting it into a position that looked so inhuman it made his skin crawl to see it.

Geralt was standing up now, and gave him a look that conveyed that he thought Emhyr was absolutely insane.Emhyr agreed with him, what the hell was he thinking trying to talk to an enraged kitsune who had the power to tear over three hundred people apart in minutes.

But she merely took a deep breath, and let it go, her power pulling back, the glow dispersing and the red receding from her eyes.

“You are right, anger and fury are not needed here now.”

He let the breath he didn’t know he was holding out in a sigh, major crisis adverted he thought a little wildly.

“Takara, your bond with Haru? Can you feel him at all?”

“I feel that he is alive, but he is not within the limits of the city, I have no idea where he is, he cannot call me, he cannot change.” Her hand closed tightly over the amulet, and her voice shook and broke as she said, “ _my kit is powerless Emhyr._ ”

“We’ll find him Takara,” Geralt swore to her as he came back up to her, she looked at Geralt and then with a glowing hand touched him on the cheek, Geralt blinked rapidly and then groaned bending over, panting.

“wha-“ he hissed out as he stood back up, his face as white as snow and his yellow eyes now fully black, Emhyr could see fine traces across his skin, his veins he realised. 

“I’ve heightened your mutations, the pain is momentary.Find me my kit Geralt, find me my son. Find me my son and you will find our Elka.” She looked at Emhyr, and while she was calm, there was a viciousness in the calmness that made him wary of her, “What do you need me to do?”

Emhyr looked at her, she was asking him for direction? But as he looked at her he understood she was asking him to help her keep her rage down by focusing on something.

“Gather the witchers,” he ordered, “we may have need of them.”

She nodded her head, and then left, all but vanishing from them in the blink of an eye.

“Geralt?” He asked, worried about what had happened to him.

Geralt was silent for a few seconds, then said, “I’m good,” his voice had a resonance to it that Emhyr hadn’t heard before. “She’s just activated and heightened every mutation I have.”

“Are you-”

“I’m good, the pains gone, its like I’ve just downed every potion I’ve ever brewed at once.Everything is running at optimal strength and my brain isn’t breaking under the onslaught to my senses.I had no idea she could even do that.”

Emhyr nodded his head, he didn’t know how Geralt could help them now with his mutations heightened as they were but he would take every advantage that they could get. Geralt walked over to him, as he did Emhyr saw him take stock of every muscle that he had by moving them about.

There were very few personnel now in the garden, Takaras rage had made the nobles run, those that stayed were those that would help, Emhyr walked quickly towards the archway back into the palace complex and arrived to the walkways surrounding the Imperial gardens, his boots ringing as he strode down them.

He saw ard’Enthiel run through the archway, Eskel at his side and Lady Yennefer steps behind them, all three were wearing formal clothes and he remembered that they had been invited as guests.

Eskel came to a skidding halt as he saw Geralt, “what the fuck did you take?”

“Nothing, this is all Takara, more importantly I can see the magics hat took Haru and Elka, Yen-”

“So can I, I can also say that most of the wards within the palace are down.And they were taken down from the ward-room, the palace guards were slain and the two mages watching the wards killed.”

Emhyr hissed, the Ward-room was in the mages wing of the palace, it was where the wards for the entirety of the palace complex were maintained.The room was keyed to the people who used it, it wasn’t a long list but those that were on it were all mages and the door opened for them alone.

There could only be one possible way to get into the room - betrayal.

Just as he drew that conclusion Ciri came in with a dozen of the brigade, escorting five of the Imperial court Mages, five of his nine advisors, she was furious.

“Out of all the advisors father, only these could be found, Master Gerantieth is missing as are Master Elderbetch and Mistress Alural.Master Kilbreth is dead.”

Emhyr didn’t ask how, Gerantieth, his senior mage and advisor, had been with him for nearly five years and Emhyr trusted him implicitly.The thought that he had been betrayed by a man he had placed such trust in soured his stomach.

Geralt just looked at the mages and then turned running into the palace with a shouted, I’ll be back”

Emhyr looked at them, “where are they?” He asked with deadly calm.

The five of them didn’t know, and they pleaded to be believed, he listened as they spoke one after the other, but it was all the same, Emhyr held up a hand, just as Geralt came back.

“I know that there was an illegal type of mind magic being studied, one that didn’t activate wards and shields.”

He paused, to observe their reactions but they looked at him blankly, confused - Geralt continued, “A magic that creates a bond between a mage and his victim that must be established over several years, this subtle spell subverts the victims core beliefs to one the mage directs, basically changing their morals and ethics.It can turn a peacemaker into a warmonger.This isn’t a new magic, it’s been studied before, however a powerful mind in the victim turns the mage insane over time, the mage becomes erratic, the victim more mired in the new set of beliefs and emotions.”

“How do you know this,” asked Mistress Edara, puzzlement and confusion on her pretty face.

Geralt gave a grim smile, “because witchers aren't just brawn and no brains,” with that he pulled a glittering green bomb from behind his back where it was clipped onto his belt, he threw it into the mages where it exploded and dimeritum charged powder surrounded them.

The Impera darted out from behind column and bound the mages in dimeritum chains and manacles, it happened fast and it completely neutralised the mages.

Emhyr wasn’t expecting it but he had a feeling it was Geralt who was behind it, “Geralt?” He asked, his tone commanding the witcher to speak.

Geralt nodded, then stepped up to Master Padrach Torvian, Gerantieth’s second on the Council, he gripped the mage by the front of his collar and dragged him up and thrust him back against a column.

“Let me tell you a bit about a witcher and his mutations, smell is important to us particularly in our investigations.My senses are heightened to a degree that makes my nose sharper than a blood hound, we are also taught to break those scents down into their components and to identify emotions based on the scent a person gives off.Normally we get lies and a few other strong emotions, lust and anger for the most part but at the moment I can break down your scent to three emotions.Satisfaction, the sour scent of jubilation, and now I can smell fear.Out of the other mages on the council I can only smell fear and confusion, anger and terror. Fear and confusion means they don’t know whats going on and their scared, you however are happy this is happening, and somethings happened thats been planned to happen, hence the satisfaction.”

Geralt held the man there almost negligently, not straining at all against holding the man off the ground.

Emhyr noticed Ciri was a little wide eyed as she stared at Geralt, then looked at Eskel, Eskel caught her look and shrugged, his own eyes a little wide, even Emhyr was a little stunned at the casual display of strength.

“Torvian, you will tell us everything or I’ll have it tortured out of you,” Emhyr warned, they knew that Torvian was in contact with the high mages caught speaking about the mindspell, and if Geralts break down of scent could be understood in that fashion then Torvian knew more than he was telling.

The scared look on Torvians face disappeared as if it were never there and he sneered at Emhyr, “you can’t harm me, the moment the spell thats woven through me detects magic or drugs designed to make me speak is the moment I die, you won’t get anything from me. The moment my pain threshold reaches a certain level the spell activates and I die.I was here merely to observe and report your reaction and the reaction of that creature you’re so fond of.”

That effectively tied Emhyrs hands behind his back and Emhyr couldn’t help the growl, damn it all he thought furiously, he had come across this spell before and it was a major set back in interrogations.

Geralt suddenly jolted and let Torvian go, stepping back several paces just as Takara appeared out of nowhere, a soft cruel smile on her lips, “The witchers are on their way,” was all she said as she took hold of Torvian by the throat and lifted him off the ground, holding him above her.Her grip was tight and Emhyr could hear the mages breath wheeze out of him, he couldn’t clutch her hand for support so the entirety of his weight was being supported from his neck.

That had to hurt.

“Can’t - hurt - me.” He gasped, “tell - you -.”

“Hush little mage, you don’t need to speak to tell me anything,” she crooned and with her other hand gently stroked the cheek of the man within her grasp.

It looked like a gentle, loving touch, if one discounted that the man was dangling above the ground and his face rapidly darkened, or the wheezing whimper he let out as blood started to drip down the sharp cut she made.

The hand she had used to slice the cheek opened from the half closed state it was in and a large diamond sat on her palm, it began to float in the air as she moved her hand down.

“Power,” she murmured, “it is always about power with you mages, you do not understand it therefor you must control it.You fear what you cannot control and therefor fear what you do not understand. You can never just let it be because it is. You fear chaos so you must use it, I am order, and yet you do not realise this... You do not know me and the power that _I_ am.You asked to study me before, allow me to show you this.”

The diamond glowed blue and the blood that had poured from his cheek, down his neck and over Takara’s hand seemed to disintegrate into motes of glowing red then flowed into the diamond. When the stone itself had turned red, she dropped the mage who landed in a heap coughing and choking as he did, she took hold of the stone.

“What did you do?” He croaked wiggling back in his chains, moving away from Takara, fear etched over his face.

“My people have a saying, _Chi no naka ni koiku ga aru_ , in blood lies the memory.Everything you do and are is hidden within your blood.The _chi no ishi_ , the blooded stone will tell me your memories.”

Emhyrs breath caught at her words, unexpected he thought but he would take anything to get Elka and Haru back.

“How does it work?” asked Ciri, stepping to Takara,

She held out the stone and said “ ask your question.”

“Where are Haru and Princess Varelkar?”

The stone throbbed and then a picture formed above it, a moving picture, as if someone were walking through a stone hallway.It looked like a castle, not the smooth palace walls that were the hallmark of Nilfgaardian architecture.

“Yes, yes this will do quite nicely as a base.” It was Gerantieth’s voice and the picture moved to encompass him, “we can carry out the plan from here.”

It was astonishing thought Emhyr, as he watched the scene play out, Gerantieth and the three mages that were in the scene spoke of their plans, they moved about the castle, a ruin but mostly intact, it reminded him a little of Stygga, why did mages like ruined castles so much.

He listened as Gerantieth went on to explain that he had already started the bond forming on Emhyr, his source was paid dearly to give him the seed she collected from having sex with him.He growled, getting angrier as it went on, the spell! they were trying to control him?

And then Gerantieth dropped a comment that turned Emhyrs life upside down, it was Vilgefortz journals that explained the process.Emhyrs back straightened and he felt ill, Vilgefortz he thought, a sick feeling forming in his stomach as the conversation continued, “it will take a few years to form, Vilgefortz wrote that var Emreis is strong willed by when we have him we can start to change his mind, we’ll get him to relax his policies about mages and what they study, we control the Empire.”But then the image disappeared.

“What happened?”

“He only went there once,” murmured Takara, “he doesn’t know where it is.” She handed the stone to Emhyr, a bleak look in her eyes, “it will answer your questions, at least you will know why this has happened.But ask yourself this Emhyr, if Vilgefortz had a bond with you, his death broke it - why did you change your mind in Stygga?.”

He stood there stunned, he understood the question and the implication.

Emhyr had let Ciri go, he had changed his mind about Geralt and Yennefers death.Vilgefortz had controlled his plans to sire a child on his daughter? He remembered, it had been the mages idea during a midnight talk with him, it had felt right at the time, and then after the sorcerers death, it had felt very very wrong. 

What pulled him out of his stunned mind was Ciri, she embraced him, “its okay,” she murmured in his ear, “its the past, it cannot change but if this is true than there is much we need to talk about.”

He swallowed, his mouth dry but he embraced her, his daughter, his treasure. It seemed so much clearer now, but there was still so many questions unanswered, not enough for him to extrapolate from.He needed more information, he needed Vilgefortz’s journals.

He looked up and over to Geralt, Takara stood beside him and he looked normal now, she must have removed whatever she had done.

Suddenly she stiffened, her gaze zeroing to the north east, Emhyr followed it but other than the palace proper there was nothing there to account why she was -

“Ohhh _Haru_ ,” she whispered, you bright, bright wonderful kit, you shouldn’t be able to reach for my power without the amulet.” She pointed in the direction she was looking, “there, three hundred and twenty fourmiles that way.”

Yennefer immediately zeroed in on the direction, her hands moving as a spell formed, “I can have the coordinates for a portal in less than ten min”- Takara, had literally sprung into the air, her power crashing down below her and forming that cloud, carrying her aloft as it did, they all stared at her in shock. By the time she had cleared the roof of the tallest bell tower, she was in her true form, a massive nine tailed kitsune, then glowing blue and silver fire about her, she launched herself, and ran.She was out of sight in mere seconds.

“Get the co-ordinates, I want every mage here to be ready to open portals there as soon as you can. Gather the Impera Brigade in the main courtyard. I want my foster daughter found.” 

Enhyrs order snapped through the palace like the fury of a hurricane, and beofre long, he had assembled a force ready to go.

His men were ready.

And his Witcher, he stood with the others who had arrived, the Witchers were armed, they were armoured and they were as furious as he was.

He gave the order, the mages opened the portals half a mile from Kaer Grohen... a ruined fortress not far from Darn Rowan. 

And in marches his men, led by the nine Witcher’s who had gathered at Takaras urging. Eleven in total...

Takara was theirs, they would back her up.

——-

“They’re late.” As observations went it was pretty fucking accurate, thought the witcher as stood with his back to the room, ignoring the five or so excited mages as they moved around erratically.The mage Gerantieth snapping about his orders left and right, angry about the delay that his little lackeys we’re in. Fucking arrogant prick, the witcher thought, if he hadn’t needed the coin, he wouldn’t be here but the fucking fortune the asshole had paid him made it worth it.

Barely.

He hated fucking mages. He’d never work with them again after this, after this he would have enough gold to get out of here, buy a horse, some better armour, then head north.

He felt a portal snap into existence so turned to see what what going on, it was showtime he thought disdainfully. Four people appeared one a man had a girl by the throat, the girl was well dressed, he thought dispassionately, probably some nobles brat although why they took her along when they were only supposed to get a small monster, was beyond him. The other one was a bloodied man who was holding a vicious little creature that squirmed and yipped, biting and clawing as he did.

The witcher frowned, black furred fox with pointed ears and tail he thought, strange it wasn’t a monster, he went to touch his medallion and then grimaced, he’d lost it years ago but the urge was still there.

They caused a commotion as the mages all tried to help the one who was bearing the brunt of the creatures fury but it was Gerantieth who stoped the thing by grabbing the girl and holding a dagger to her throat, she whimpered.

“Stop it you little beast or the princess dies.”

There was obviously a lot of intelligence in the fox creature because it stopped immediately, no ordinary fox that thing. 

Starting to understand why the mages wanted him here, he continued to observe.

“Don’t Haru, fight them’ the girl called out desperately to the creature, Gerantieth let her go and hit her hard across the face. Hhe hit the ground stunned but quickly recovered, wiping blood from her lip and giving the mage a look that would be lethal if it could kill.

“Emhyr will kill you for that,” she spat at the mage.

Princess huh, he thought a little amused, she had a backbone that was for certain.

Gerantieth ignored her and looked at the mage who had brought in the fox thing, “I can’t do a thing with him in that form,” he snapped, “it has no power, how am I supposed to preform a necropsy on it when its in a form of a fox.”

“It changed the moment I took its amulet off sir, and its been fighting every time we jumped through the portals, its why we’re late.”

Gerantieth started cursing them, “I don’t want your damn excuses, idiots, fools - I’m surrounded by a pack of imbeciles who cannot accomplish a single task, if I cannot understand why that creatures power disrupted the spells I had against the Emperor two years ago then I cannot counter act her.”The mage started to pace, erratically spewing a tirade that had the witcher questioning the mages sanity.

“If we can’t get the spells in place again then it all goes to hell, we’ll be nothing more than lap dogs to that bitch whose about to take over.And that fucking thing that var Emreis has befriended, befriended I tell you, who the hell befriends a thing like that.”He spun about and then lunged, taking hold of the black fox and bringing him up to his face, “change you fucking little demon or I’ll tear her apart with my own magic.”

He was pointing to the girl, who had started to creep back slowly, the witcher was watching it all dispassionately from where he stood, not getting involved.

He had been told to be there in case it went feral, or in case the creatures mother followed, he wasn’t needed he thought with s sneer. He went to turn around when the fox suddenly changed, into a black haired naked little boy with fox ears and a bushy tail then with a terrifying snarl tore itself out of Gerantieths slackened hold and drove his claws into the surprised mages chest.

The boy ripped the mages heart out and then leapt over to the girl, landing lightly on his feet, and taking a guarding position in front of her, claws extended, fangs down.

Well well well, thought the Witcher, wasn’t that familiar, very familiar.

The mages started swearing, some powering up spells and the fox boy growled at them, blood dripping from the hand that held a human heart as a blue ring surrounded the two children.The spells didn’t bounce off it they simply vanished as if they were never there.

One of the mages obviously remembered he was here, “This isn’t fucking worth it, witcher kill that thing.”

The witcher stepped forward, and the fox boy levelled its red eyes on him, and snarled.

He took the ten or so steps towards the creature and the girl slowly, observing everything as he went, letting his senses speak to him.When he stoped just beyond the glowing blue ring he reached up and pulled his steel blade.

The kitsune narrowed its eyes, and said in a clear, somewhat high voice, “steel is for humans.”

The witcher gave the kitsune kit a nod as he stepped into the blue ring and finger signed a quen around the three of them, “Yep,” he growled at the boy, “but sometimes the fucking monster is the human, Haru isn’t it?”

The boy smiled savagely, “Yes it is ... Lambert of the Wolf.”

Lambert returned the savage smile, “I can’t wait for your mother to get here.”

“Hahaue is on her way, she’s very very angry.’

“I just bet she fucking is” muttered Lambert as he tuned to face the mages, he smiled at them, “you should have asked what school I’m from,” was all he said as the screams of the mercenaries stationed in the ruined castles courtyard reached them in the broken tower.

Takara was here.

Chi no ishi - blooded stone

Chi no naka ni koiku ga aru - in blood lies the memory.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger, I promise!! 🌸

Chapter 19

Takara landed on all fours with graceful precision, lightly, delicately her power concentrated about her in a glowing cloud of silver blue flame.

The courtyard was a littered mess of broken masonry, burnt shells of outbuildings and the towered keep while intact to a degree was broken in places.

she looked about her as she took stock of her surroundings in one fell sweep.

Mercenaries she thought with contempt as a large group of warriors immediately drew their weapons spreading out to surround her, honour-less scum that she didn’t have the time for. She snarled at them, poison dripped from her fangs to hiss upon the ground.

They looked terrified, there was no need to kill those that would leave willingly the necrophages would do that for her, she folded her power to her, and took the form she most often used in this world.

Dressed in a delicate white and blue swordsmans hanfu, swords at her waist, she swept her eyes, still red over the group, they cringed back, “leave and live, stay and die.It matters not to me,” she said, most did just that, running in terror from her, there were some who did not.

She ignored them and walked towards the keeps doors, sensing the wards of the mages in places, she passed them as if they were nothing but air, flaring her power at them as she did.

The wards failed.

One mercenary waited until she passed, then ran at her from behind, a cowardly move, she flicked her hand to pull in her light whip and without pausing moved her arm in a pattern that danced the ribbon of light through the air.

Screams sounded in her ears.

Their corpses fell in her wake.

And the silence as the last body dropped in pieces was deafening.

As she stepped through the doors, she flared her senses, and felt answer in return, her kit was above, and he was happy.He was talking to a rough voiced man, asking whether they should kill the mages.

The man had said no, that there was a need for information that only they could give, Elka replied that Emhyr would want to question them.There was something familiar about the tone, not the voice though, she couldn’t quite figure it out, she inhaled, and dearly wished she hadn’t. The scent of rot and mildew, the stench of rats and vermin and their leavings were so strong in her nose that it was all she could smell.

She sneezed, then sneezed again a growl forming in her throat.

She hated ruins for just this reason, she moved quickly through wards and shields, and magic traps she passed through them all, although for courtesy’s sake she tripped the traps for anyone who came this way behind her.

Emhyr and Geralt, Eskel and the witchers, they would be here soon, it wouldn’t do for them to be hurt. 

As she stepped onto the landing at the top of the tower, the mages still beg to be released, she had heard them since she had come into the building.

Ohhh how they begged and pleaded, bribed and threatened, seven mages in total begged the rough voiced man to release them, he just gave them a nasty laugh, and answered with a single word - no. She decided she liked this man, whoever he was he was helping her kit.He didn’t frighten or worry Haru, she would feel it now as they were once again bonded through her power.

She opened the door and stepped into a mages paradise, a laboratory that housed a plethora of equipment, but her eyes however zeroed in on her little kit, naked, she noticed with fond consternation, always naked.

He was crouched beside Elka, petting her blond hair as she sat on the ground her back against the wall.She gave Takara a tired smile when she saw her, Takara smiled back at Emhyr and Geralts little princess but Haru stood up at the sound of his name.

“Hahaue, I knew you would come,” he cried excitedly as he streaked across the room faster than any human could move and leapt into her arms, she caught her naked little boy easily and took stock of him.

He was splattered with human blood, not all of it belonged to one man, his bloodied hand held a human heart. He had killed his enemy, she thought proudly, just as she had taught him.

“Well done my kit, well done indeed,” she said as she touched her forehead to his, looking into his yellow eyes, so like her own and so changeable.

“I tore Garentieth’s heart out Hahaue, he was going to kill Elka so I tore it out.” He said it sadly, but there was pride as well in his voice.

“You did as you are Haru, I am proud of you.”

She looked away from him, seeing the corpse of Emhyrs head mage and the mess that Haru had made in tearing out his heart.She then narrowed her eyes at the mages, lifting her lips to bare her fangs to them in a show of promise and contempt, when they were sufficiently terrified she turned her gaze -

And froze, as her eyes locked with amber eyes that held pain and hope, relief and sadness, he had aged she realised as she took in the lines around his lips and eyes, those lines spoke of pain not laughter.The silver liberally streaked through his black hair and she could see scars across his neck as it showed above his collar.

She didn’t think but moved towards him walking as if in a dream, she reached out a hand to touch his cheek, her kit she thought with pain - there was too much anguish in his heart.

“My Child of Learning and Sorrow, we thought you dead,” she murmured.

Amber eyes just like hers, shimmered as he raised a scarred hand to cover her own, he breathed in deeply as he did, “Lady who walks the keep,” he said, his voice husky from damage, “I - I -“ his voice broke as the shimmer in his eyes intensified. He bowed his head to her and she pressed her forehead to his.

She moved to embrace him, one arm about her Wolf while she still held Haru with the other, “Hush Lambert, I have you.”

She felt the fine tremble through him, a quite tear trailed down his cheeks and couldn’t help the silent snarl on her lips, it took overwhelming emotions for her witchers to cry and even then many could not, she would find who did this to him.

They would pay, _oh how they would pay_.

———

Geralt and Eskel surveyed the ruins in front of them, they stood with the other witchers who had answered Takara’s plea, including Balik, the Griffin had pointedly said he could still swing a sword and he wasn’t being left behind.

Tellra had come as well, much to Geralts surprise, the other witcher had looked grim and foreboding in his ursine armour and said, “I’m here white wolf, say no more.”

Geralt hadn’t, but it hadn’t stopped the questions from forming that he badly wanted to ask.

They had come through the portals ahead of the battalion that Emhyr had called to arms and it was a good thing they had.The corpses of mercenaries were littering the approach to the castle, and feasting on their very fresh corpses, were alghouls and ghouls, a whole damn horde of them.

The witchers were fast, they split up and took the fight to the necrophages. Their silvers swords flaring in the late afternoon sun as the screeches of the creatures echoed across the plains that Kaer Grohen overlooked.

It wasn’t a particularly rousing fight, it was over fairly quickly, Eskel called out, his voice echoing, “thats the lot, Takara has everything else taken care of.”

Geralt nodded and watched as the portals spat out Emhyr’s forces, the Impera Brigade he had called to arms, and the Imperial Blades along with the man who commanded them, Lord Gaylin Oxcentis, Emhyrs public spy master. 

He listened to the orders to secure the castle, to assist the witchers, a myriad of orders to make ready for the Emperor.

And then Emhyr and Ciri stepped out of the largest portal, Emhyrs personal Guard surrounding them both, led by ard’Enthiel and Groer.Geralt let the breath the he had been holding go, he hated portals, so did Emhyr but while Emhyr hated them because of the feeling he got from them, Geralt hated them because he knew what could happen in one of those accidents that happened so very rarely. 

It hadn’t been pretty.

The two people coming through had come through - conjoined, and dead, well mostly dead.

Yen and several mages came through as well and then the portals disappeared.He and the other witchers set off the half mile over the ruined road to the castle, their weapons still drawn as they ran lightly on their feet.

It was a habit that usually served them well.

They entered the broken gates to see Takara standing in a courtyard, Haru in her arms and Elka beside her, holding her hand.Geralt felt the tenseness in him dissipate as he saw them.

“Geralt,” cried Elka as she let go of Takara’s hand and ran to him, he dropped his sword and caught her up in an embrace that could have been considered rib cracking but he was so relieved to see her.

“Sweetheart,” he murmured as he pulled her back to look at her, stained and torn dress, her hair was a mess and she was supporting a cracking bruise on her cheek and a split lip.

He went to touch it but stopped before he could make contact, it had to hurt, “who did it?” He growled, whoever it was wasn’t going to last the hour. If they were still alive that was.

She gave him a trembling smile, “Gerantieth, but Haru tore his heart out.”

Geralt blinked, well hell and the boy looked so innocent too.Geralt looked over to them, Haru’s head was resting on Takaras shoulder and his bloodied hand held a box, he was clothed but the clothes were not the ones he had been wearing when he had been taken.

The soldiers were swarming the castle, the order to secure being followed to the letter, and within minutes, Emhyr was prowling in, he took one look at Geralt and Elka.

The cold commanding look in Emhyr faded to relief and Geralt saw something he didn’t think he would ever see, at least not in public.

“Elka,” Emhyr commanded, and held out his arms, Elka took off like a bolt straight into them and Emhyr literally bent down on his knee to see her, his hands frantic as he patted her down and gingerly touched her cheek.Then he dragged the girl into his arms again, embracing her for everyone to see.Ciri looked on a little nostalgic as she did, then looked over at Geralt, a smile on her lips at the sight.

A commotion at the door of the castle brought his attention as he started walking towards Takara, a small mysterious smile flashed at him before he looked away from her. He frowned as he saw seven men and women being herded out, a couple weren’t making it easy for their jailor he noticed as he spied glimpses of a man who just ended up punching the two who were trying to push back against him.

Geralt smiled at the punch, he approved but the smile died as the man stepped into the sun, Geralt blinked - frozen in place, it couldn’t be?

“Fucking mages, its like herding fucking cats.” The voice was rough, not smooth sarcasm as it should have been, but -

“Lambert, language please, there are impressionable ears about.”

Oh gods, he thought, and took an unconscious step forward, the witcher looked up and over to him and the other witchers with him, he nodded his head at them.

 _Lambert_.

Eskel swore softly beside him, and Balik rumbled a laugh, “Well well wolf pup, I see the rumours of your death were greatly exaggerated.”

Lambert gave them a rueful half smile and walked towards them, sheeting his steel blade as he did, “call me a fucking wolf pup again you old buzzard and I’ll show you the strength of my fangs”

“Oh Sun above, Lambert!”Ciri cried out and then with a laugh of joy, ran up to him embracing him as she did, “you’re alive.”

Lambert hesitated but returned the hug, stiffly, then gave a wan smile to her as she pulled back, “hey there kiddo, you’re looking very Imperial these days.”

Geralt moved over to him, “hey there prick,” Lambert said to him, holding out his hand, Geralt took it still reeling at the sight of him.Relief and happiness in his heart.

“You gods damn bastard, its so good to see you alive,” They shook hands, their eyes locked onto each other’s and he stepped back, Eskel immediately followed him, clapping him on the back as he did.

Geralt gave a rough chuckle, a tight feeling in his throat as he looked at the youngest of the wolves.He had certainly seen better days, he was thinner than he should be, had far more grey in his hair than he should.He looked, Geralt didn’t want to say it but he looked broken, something in his eyes that spoke of great pain and an anger that could burn down the world.

“Keira told us you died fighting a vampire” said Eskel to him.

“Is that what the ploughing cunt said?” He laughed with a nasty tone to his voice, Ciri stepped back, even Geralt was a little taken aback by the viciousness in his voice.

Takara didn’t say a thing about the language, but a narrowing of her eyes at Lambert had the witcher shrugging, “not apologising for calling her what she is but I’ll try not to call her that again in your presence,”

She nodded her head, “do that, you have one more chance before I start hitting.”

Lambert nodded, they always got a few chances before she literally started smacking them over the head, the smack wasn’t light either.

“So where is she?” Lambert asked mildly, Geralt wasn’t fooled, the look in his eyes boded ill for the sorceress.

“Dead, her body nourishes the ground in the valley, her head was mounted on Glory’s gate in Novigrad and if I had been aware that she was the one responsible for your disappearance than her death would have been far more protracted. What did she do child of learning and sorrow?”

“Fff- I wanted to kill the b-witch myself, but I guess if was you then Takara its okay.And if you want to know what she did, she pissed off a higher vampire, I was the one to bear the brunt of that anger and then when I was about to die she disappeared leaving me there.The bitch could have gotten me out of there as well but she left me there.”Geralt swallowed at the hurt and fury in Lamberts eyes, the other Witcher’s either shook their heads or growled.

Lambert looked at Geralt with a bit of hot irony, “should have learned from your fff- mistake, I see the sorceress still leads you around by your short and curlies, what happened to the red-headed harpy?” He nodded his head towards Yen who was directing the blades and the mages with her in what to do.Emhyr still had Elka with him an arm planting the little girl to his side giving orders to the Guard who now had the chained mages in hand, Geralt didn’t think Emhyr was going to let the little girl go anytime soon.

Ciri snorted, “Yen let go of them years ago then Triss scorched them, its my father who has that honour now.”

Geralt looked at her in horror, “Ciri”, he choked out at her,Eskel snorted a laugh and the other nine witchers, who had relaxed and taken up a sprawling position around Takara and Haru and therefor the wolves reunion all had a grand laugh at Geralts expense.

“I love that girl,” said Balik to Takara with a laughing rumble.

“Ciri, what would your father say about that,” murmured Takara with her own chuckle, Ciri gave Geralt an unrepentant grin and shrugged an apology.He was going to kick her ass for that in the training ring.In fact he was going to have a gauntlet installed just so he could work her ass through it, repeatedly.

Lambert looked at him with a puzzled frown, “I’m obviously missin something, Ciri’s father? What’s he got to do with Geralts pubic hair?”

“Did traveling with the sorceress melt your brain cells wolf? Geralt is the Emperors lover,” said Emilé of Tellra as he took out a cloth to clean his sword.

“Official Fiancée now, father declared it to the court.”

Lamberts eyes almost bugged out of his head, “how the fuck did that happen?” He choked as he stared at Geralt with a jaw all but touching the ground.

“Well you see, when a boy loves another boy then -“ drawled Emilé from his lounging position

“Oh shut the fuck up Tellra,” growled Geralt, a hand came out of nowhere and gave him a stinging smack over the head, he swore, and the hand came again.

Haru giggling as it missed, “do it again Hahau, you missed.”

“Kiddo lets see if I go through another portal for you again now,” Geralt said as Haru wiggled in Takara’s hold.

“Empty threat that,” she said with a laugh, letting her boy down, “You wish to see the Emperor?”

“I want to give him my present.”

“Then Geralt will take you, there is still something that the witchers must do, in the dungeon are the mages experiments.There are 12 in total, most are in more pain than any danger to you but there are some creatures who are deadly.I wish to take the sorceress up to the mages laboratory.”

They gathered their gear, Gaven Anders of the Crane said, “We’ll handle it, it would be best if the wolves worked up here with the Emperor and his men.”

They all agreed, and with a wave the nine witchers headed off into the castle ruins, and Geralt looked down at Haru, who looked up at him, his little nose quivering a bit.

He was excited, and Geralt just smiled, he didn’t look any worse for wear considering his adventure today, but he had to wonder about the gift that Haru had managed to find in all the mess. “You have a present for Emhyr? Where did you get it?”

Haru just smiled at Geralt, “its for Emhyr, I have a gift for you too.”

Well that all but melted Geralts heart, “really? What is it?”

“Bend down,” so Geralt did and Haru darted in and licked Geralts cheek, the kitsunes way of kissing someone.

Geralt stood up and looked at Takara who was silently laughing at the exchange, “be thankful he realises that you need a gift too.”

Geralt just sighed and went to take Haru over to Emhyr but found he didn’t need to, Emhyr and Elka were walking towards them, “my men are starting to prepare the area for an extended stay, the Blades wish to investigate the area and the Imperial Court Mages who pass a truthful series of questions will be allowed here to help with gathering the research, Ciri would you oversee that part of this?”

“Of course Father, I’ll hand everything that I have on the investigation to Oxcentis, and I’ll ensure that every person involved in this is rounded up.” With thats she gave him a bow of her head and then walked away, heading over to where Emhyrs commanders and Oxcentis were, a large command tent was being pitched not far from them.Another portal had opened up and more men were bringing in supplied, Lanfare he saw was with them.

As Lanfare turned to talk to Oxcentis Geralt saw him nod his head and then walk over to them, a relieved smile of the elf’s lips as he saw Haru and Elka.Emhyr noticed Lanfare and gave Elka a gentle push in the Master Healers direction, she looked relieved as she did he hand coming up to touch her swollen lip. 

Emhyr nodded his head at Takara, “you cracked that investigation open far earlier than we had anticipated.”

“I won’t apologise,” she said with a smile, “I will help your mages though.”

“I don’t want one, I am amazed that anyone survived you - I don’t see Gerantieth, did he get away?” The unasked question was, did you kill him and was it painful?

Haru just skipped over to Emhyr and handed him the box, “here” he chirped, Emhyr looked at it and then opened the box, he paused for almost a minute.

“Whose heart did you tear out Haru?” He asked mildly to the kit.

Haru just gave him a savage little smile, quite like his mothers, “I gift you the heart of your enemy Emhyr var Emreis, Gerantieth will not betray you again.”

Lambert leaned into Geralt, “how old is he?” He asked.

“Not sure, Takara thinks he’s about ninety years old.”

“He sounds like her.”

Geralt couldn’t agree more, he didn’t just sound like her though. That action resembled what Takara had done in Novigrad.... the gift of ones enemy, when she had sent the heads of Eilhart, Viggo and Metz to Emhyr. Declaring an offer of friendship to him. Haru was much like his mother, Geralt thought as Takara reached a hand into her sleeve and pulled out a red stone, a _chi no ishi_ Geralt realised and handed it to Emhyr, “ask your questions and Garentieths memories will respond,” she said.

Emhyr just smiled a cold smile as he took the stone, “thank you Lady Takara, I will find out why Haru was targeted.”

“That is already known, your former mages sang when threatened, I inadvertently broke the bonding spell that had almost formed on you when we first met.It would have been when I flared my power at Yennfer.Gerantieth was furious, he also couldn’t get the key reagent to maintain the spell anymore, you had dismissed your previous lovers and taken Geralt.Haru was taken to find out how I broke the spell, a moot point because Haru has no power of his own.”

Haru looked up at his mother then looked away, his shoulders a little down, she reached out to him but the kit just stepped back, she sighed.

Emhyr looked furious at the news, “it appears I owe you much.”

Takara let her hand fall and said softly, “There is no debt, I am glad to be of assistance.”

“Is there anyway to be able to stop this from happening again?”

Takara looked thoughtful, “your mages maybe able to come up with something, but I will give you a ring tomorrow, it will be infused with my power. It will stop all spells and poisons from ever touching you.”

Elka, now healed, was looking at Haru, and then she said, “Lady Takara, Haru was a fierce guardian he did everything he could do to protect me, he was vicious in his attacks against the two that took us.”

Haru looked at Elka and gave her a small smile, “my teeth are sharp,” he said proudly.

“And so were your claws, just because you don’t have power like your mama doesn’t mean your defenceless.” She said earnestly to Haru

Geralt looked at her in pride, his little princess giving the kitsune a pep talk, he hadn’t considered that Haru might feel the loss, upset that he didn’t have a kitsunes power.

“Of course he’s not defenceless,” said takara with out any temper, “and your power will come in time Haru.But first you must learn control because when it does come at your majority it will come with the full force of a kitsunes fury, it can and has levelled cities,” she bent down to him, crouching on her heels, reaching for him again. He went to her but stood in front of her.

“I will not lie kit, you are a kuro, unlike other kitsune you are born with no power, you know this, you know that in our world you are hated for this.” She reaches out and brushed a coil of his shoulder length hair back.

“Hated because when my power does come it kills everything,” he said bitterly pulling awayfrom her touch.

“Not if you practice control, it is why I have given you access to my power, you learn to control it through me.Today was a lesson for both you and me, and Haru you have no idea of just how proud I am of you.”

“No kuro kitsune has ever lived to become a full kitsune Hahaue,” Haru suddenly cried out at her, “we are killed on sight, hated because of what we are.Control can’t be taught just because you say it can.”

The courtyard went silent as everyone turned to look at them and Haru jumped back, away from Takara, “you should kill me now.” He said it angrily, resignedly.

Emhyr looked torn, and Elka had tears in her eyes, Geralts heart hurt for the boy, he had always seemed so happy, but this, this was a deep pain he realised.

Takara stood up and sighed, “I have done you wrong Haru, we should have spoken of this weeks ago,” and then she just smiled at him gently, “look at me Haru, and look well, this is me when I gained my majority.”

A shimmer appeared and her colour darkened, from white to light grey to dark grey and then black, her hair the solid colour of ebony.

Haru’s jaw hit the ground at the sight of her, and the shimmer about her expanded, the humans immediately sprang back. In her place was a black as sin kitsune, smaller than usual, much smaller actually, the size of a palfrey. 

Glowing red eyes focused on Haru and he whined, “Hahaue?”

She nodded her head.

“You are _kuro_ kitsune?”

She nodded her head again as she took two steps to him, lowered her head to nuzzle him and whined a little when she did so.

Haru shifted form and the sight took Geralts breath away. The two of them were as black as night, and in the fading of the days light they glowed in power, Haru leaned into Takara’s legs rubbing against them as he did and only coming up to her ankles. Takara curved in on her kit, sniffing him as her nine tails danced about her sedately. There was so much love and protection in her form as she and Haru touched each other’s noses, their eyes only really for each other.

Lambert summed it up when he just gaped at the two of them and said, “wow.”

Geralt couldn’t agree more.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sun had set on the City of Golden towers by the time Emhyr and his entourage returned to the palace.That entourage included his guard detail, his lover and his foster daughter as well as several of his commanders. It also included the Witcher’s, all thirteen of them now, who had taken Elka under their wing while he had finished up giving the orders to Oxcentis and Ciri, they had been entertaining her after her ordeal. 

He was still spitting mad about it all, the reason she had been taken - she wouldn’t let go of Haru when the mages had grabbed for him, so knowing that time was of an essence when Takara could move as damn fast as she could, they grabbed Elka too.He had been incredulous when he had been told, the preliminary questioning from the mages had been very informative.He still didn’t know if he should congratulate the girl for her bravery, or yell at her for her stupidity.As days went this one had certainly been full of tension and fear,and he for one was glad it was nearing its end, although he had a lot of emotions he needed to sort through.

The rambunctious thirteen had the attention of nearly all the staff and nobles who had been around when he returned, most were shocked at their lack of propriety. Emhyr was certain it had more to do with the fact the witchers really didn’t care than any lack of manners.And he watched them in amusement, he caught Geralts eye as he did and Geralt, who had Elka on his shoulders, grinned and jogged up to him, deliberately bouncing the girl as he did.

“Invite the witchers to spend the night, you can celebrate Lambert’s return here, I’ll have a guest wing prepared for them and you can eat and drink to your hearts content, compliments of the Emperor of Nilfgaard.”

Geralt blinked and shook his head, “nah, you had a bit of a shock today what with the Vilgefortz thing,” he reached up and with Emhyrs help got Elka off his shoulders.

“Yes, but I would prefer to sort my emotions myself before hand. I’d like to be alone if thats alright, and I think it would be beneficial for you to spend some time with the witchers.Think of it this way, the thirteen of you can have access to the food prepared for the feast that was supposed to happen tonight and to the cellar.”

“You’re giving thirteen witchers carte blanche to your cellars? have you any notion of how much witchers can drink when we’re together?”Geralt said with a sly grin, Elka gave a sigh and shook her head at him with a tut that sounded like a certain sorceress.

Emhyr gave a slight chuckle at Geralts look, “I’m sure you’ll try to put a considerable dint in my Cellars, I am also very sure you won’t succeed,” Emhyr said with amusement. “But I mean it Geralt, I want you to spend time with them, Takara will be here soon enough and I know she plans on joining you all.”

Geralt was silent as he looked at Emhyr, Emhyr could see the understanding in Geralts eyes but he said, “you want to join us?”

Emhyr blinked at the highly unexpected offer and looked over to the others who were gathered about basically teasing each other and in high spirits while they did, he was tempted he realised.If for nothing then to get so completely drunk he could forget it all,“no, I don’t think they’ll relax if I do.Although if you play never have I ever again Ciri is going to string you up by your tendons.”

Geralt laughed, Elka pulled on his hand and Emhyr looked down at her, bruise and cut lip gone now, thank the Sun.

“Takara said I should ask if we can have dinner together?” She looked gamely at him, he knew she didn’t like to impose on him but he realised immediately what Takara was doing, making sure he wasn’t alone too much.It touched his heart to know that she thought of him enough to worry about that.

Emhyr smiled, it was late, just after eight bells, but they hadn’t eaten, except trail rations. He pushed back a coil of her hair, “all right Elka, lets have dinner together, I see that your attendants are here so go and get bathed and changed, l’ll meet you in your chambers at nine bells.”

Elka nodded and then with a bow to him she lightly ran to her attendants who were very happy to see her, her nursemaid Mari and Arenia both fluttering around the younger girl as they escorted her back to her chambers.

Lanfare trailing behind them as he did, the elf was hovering thought Emhyr as he watched him.He decided then and there to make sure that he and Lanfare met in the next few days, since he had come back from Novigrad and in particular the Progress he hadn’t seen much of his great great whatever grandfather.He was going to have to implement a family dinner, once a month he thought, at the very least, where Geralt and he hosted Lanfare, Elka, Takara and Haru - and more than likely two wolves and a captain.

Geralt looked at him, “are you sure?”

“Very sure beloved, go and have fun, I’ll see you in the morning.” He wanted dearly to kiss Geralt but there were far too many eyes watching, instead he gently touched Geralts hand to which the witcher replied with a simple grasp of his own.He then winked at Emhyr and let go, turning back to join the others.

With that Emhyr waved over one of the major-domo’s ordering them to prepare an empty guest wing for the witchers and to provide them with all the food and drink that they needed through the night. 

He turned around and entered the palace, his guard detail keeping pace with him as he moved through almost empty halls and corridors until he reached the Imperial Wing. Bath he though as he entered his quarters and then he would enjoy dinner with his foster daughter, then proceed to parse the knowledge and memories of the past with what he had learned today.

He really wasn’t looking forward to reading Vilgefortz’s journals and had ordered that they were to be turned over to him immediately, they were not to be read until he himself had read them.

If they were found that was.

He didn’t know if he wanted them found or not, he stepped into his bedroom and Mererid all but appeared out of nowhere, he gave his head Chamberlain a wan smile. “Geralt won’t be here tonight, I’ve told him to spend the night with his colleagues as one who they believed dead has been found alive.”He headed into the dressing room and with Mererids assistance started changing out of his rather soiled formal clothes.

As Mererid said, “I am glad to hear that another witcher was found alive it is indeed news to celebrate sire, and may I say on behalf of the palace staff that we are most relieved to hear that Princess Varelkar and young Master Haru were found so promptly.”

Emhyr sighed as he put on a silk robe to head into the bathing chamber, Mererid was one of the very few that he could unwind with, they had a friendship that was tempered by position, him being the Emperor and Mererid a servant but it was a friendship all the same.

“Haru was the reason it was so very prompt, if he hadn’t managed to do the impossible, according to Takara, then we would still be scrambling to find them.”

“He’s a charming young boy.”

“That charming young boy tore Gerantieths heart out with his claws for threatening Elka, and Takara is proud of him for doing so.It was never more obvious just how otherworldly the both of them are than today.”Emhyr got into the warm pool with a sigh, it had been cold on the plains of Grohen. 

“Ohh, riding on the back of a giant fox like creature back in Novigrad didn’t make that obvious,” said Mererid slyly as he moved about the room and grabbed items for Emhyr to bath with.Emhyr shook his head at one of the bath attendants declining their services, not wanting anyone in with him, he would do it himself today.

He couldn’t help the snort at Mererid’s somewhat dry observation, that seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Casual dining tonight Mererid, I’ll dine with Elka in her Chambers and then retire, its been a long day.”

“Yes sire, oh and congratulations on your engagement with sir Geralt, the entire palace has been in an absolute uproar over the news - not to mention the kidnapping andLady Takara’s subsequent ahh - anger.”

Emhyr didn’t hold back, he thumped his head against the padded towel he was using as a head rest and groaned, loudly then swore. 

He wasn’t unhappy with the turn of events, but his lover would be. 

Geralt was now betrothed to an Emperor, so now that Emhyr had declared Geralt his fiancée he would have to sit down and talk to him about what that now entailed. 

Geralt really wasn’t going to be happy, then again it was only going to be for a year and then Ciri would be Empress and they would be retired.

Maybe if he pointed out he wouldn’t need to get back in the amphitheater he would be happier about it, he thought with an inner sigh.

Geralt hated protocol and he had only really just learned the protocols in place for him being a bodyguard and Emhyrs lover, they were completely different when you were the Emperors intended.

He gave an audible sigh, oh well he thought, whats done is done and the two of them would just have to work it out together, with that thought he took the wash cloth that Mererid handed to him and then proceeded to bathe.

———

Emhyr was sitting at his desk at just past the midnight hour, reading a few reports on the days events and generally doing everything he could in procrastinating.He hadn’t realised he could excel at it if he put his mind to it.

He had just finished up the witness reports that had been gathered to get a fresh perspective on the days events, when a ball of blue fire danced into the room from the balcony.

He wasn’t alarmed, there was only one being in the world thats signature power was blue fire but this was new.

It ebbed a bit and then Takaras voice sounded softly from it, “if you’re not busy Emhyr and want company, I’m in the courtyard garden.I’d love your company if your willing to give it.”

As invitations went, it was well delivered, he smiled, yes he thought ruefully, he could do with some company.

He stood up and went to the doors, stepping out onto the balcony and then looked down over the balustrade, she was indeed in the garden.

She was sitting on one of the stone benches dressed all in white, alone, but he knew that Haru wouldn’t be far from her, she looked up at him and gave him a slight smile.

He nodded his head to her and then went down the spiral staircase to join her.

When he arrived she had stood up and was sedately walking towards him, stepping onto the small bridge that spanned the little brook that bubbled and giggled over river stones, in the light of the full moon she glowed. It took him a few seconds to realise it was the moon and not her.

“You’ve calmed down over the events of today I trust,” he asked as he moved to meet her, she was holding a flower when he reached her, she touched the petals a delicate caress that spoke of a gentle nature, she was such a dichotomy he thought.

“Somewhat, but I’ll feel better when I can get Lambert to tell me what has occurred. Out of the three of them he’s the most taciturn and the most closed.”

Emhyr only knew Lambert from what he had been told, closed was a good way to describe him as was self-serving and sarcastic.Many of the witchers were self-serving, even now.They worked for the coin he paid them, not the good of the empire, but he didn’t blame them, they were a product of their upbringing and their time. “It must have been a shock to see him, and employed by the one who had your kit.”

“It certainly was, I hadn’t even scented him due to the smells of the place so when I saw him it was a a complete surprise.He had realised who Haru was or rather what Haru was and turned on the mages, he used dimeritium and with Harus help neutralised them quite effectively before I arrived.” She turned then to look at him and smiled, “Thank you for pushing Geralt to spend time with them all, they have every intention of enjoying your largess tonight.”

Emhyr chuckled, “you’re not with them?”

“I was, I left while they were debating playing Never have I ever, Geralt was opposed to it saying Ciri would have his guts for garters if they played.Not the best idea to tell them that because I’m sure that will make the others dig their heels in and outvote him.” Emhyr couldn’t help the laugh at that, for a man who was as intelligent as his lover was he could be a little dense at time.Takara continued, “I wanted to see you, you yourself have had a rather rocky day today and I promised Geralt that I would check on something.”

“Oh?” He indicated a stone bench, one of the three that graced the garden, they sat and Takara angled herself to him.

“Kaer Morhen was the witchers stronghold, but it was also where _some_ mages that had been vetted by the head witcher could freely experiment.They never saw the library, I would not allow it, but they knew I was there. And I have copies of all their work, I knew about the spell when Geralt asked me, I can see if you have the scar on your aura that indicates you’ve had the bond on you, I can also tell you how old it is.”

He was silent, he did and didn’t want to know, and then he sighed and nodded his head, she reached for his hand and it took it in her own.It startled him, she didn’t often reach out to touch him, there had been very few times that she allowed it but her grip was soft though he could feel the sharp prick of her claws on his palm.Claws that could rend meteorite steel.

He spoke while she held his hand, “When I found out Ciri had disappeared from Cintra, I was a father who was desperate to find his child.I wanted her safe, and my spies spent years trying to find her.In that time I went from trying to find my heir, my only link to Pavetta, to wanting to have a child on her so that some _prophecy_ could be fulfilled. Just even saying the words now makes me want to throw up, Geralt called me a monster that day, and he was right.I want so desperately to think it was because of something Vilgefortz did, and yet I’m horrified to know that it would be because I was controlled”.

She was silent as he spoke and he stopped himself, angry that he had spoken without thinking, this was not for anyone but him to know. In the silence she said gently, “you are a strong minded individual Emhyr, most magic of a mind nature would break upon your mental shields, this spell however didn’t, it did what it was designed to do. And he did as you suspect, but if its any consolation Emhyr, the strength of your mind would have driven him mad.”

That explained Vilgefortz’s defection he thought with a bitter laugh, “so much of my life was controlled by the actions of another,” he said it brokenly and hadn’t meant to say it, well in for a floren in for a crown, he thought bitterly.“The Usurper and his curse, Calanthe, I couldn’t breathe without her looking at me, she never really trusted me, Vilgefortz and then Gerantieth.It makes me question everything Takara.”

“I cannot speak of the years you spent as a cursed man Emhyr, or for the years in which you were at Cintra, however I can say you had Vilgefortz’s spell on you for no more than two years. The spell with Gerantieth wasn’t truly formed yet and it was struggling to be maintained, it was well and truly broken by me when we first met.You carry with you the scars of the past, you have made the decisions you have for the betterment of an Empire and you carry the weight it cost with you.The very fact that you haven't broken under that weight is a testament to your inner strength, and now you have instinctively started reaching for the people that will help you with the reality of that burden when you retire.You may have been emotionally manipulated by the whims of another, but the cost to him was his sanity and death, you beat him at his own game Emhyr.”He was silent, surprised at the faith she had in him as she spoke, she looked at him, her amber cat eyes inscrutable but there was a kindness in them that warmed him, “I have watched you from afar since I first heard the name Emhyr var Emreis Emperor of Nilfgaard. The man you present to the world is a vastly different one to the man in front of me, you are still dominant and reserved, still decisive and forceful. Yet when you are with family you are tempered with the benevolence of someone who knows the cost of what can be lost because you have lost it once before.”She stood up then and smiled at him, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek with the back of her fingers, just like she did to wolves.

“I ruled the same way, I had too, I am a kuro kitsune, hated and feared, hunted and exiled though my childhood and early adulthood because what I am.When I changed to white I was able to hide what I was, and to this day the only person who ever knew was my brother.I was terrified I would loose everything if I was found out and I ruled with that in mind, I ruled with an iron fist tempered with silk and velvet.I was both cruel and kind, loved and feared.My magic so much more powerful then all my council combined, that there was no one to oppose me yet I saw my empire through six wars and I ruled the longest out of any Emperor of my race, the person I was as I ruled is not the one in front of you.I have regrets that I will carry until my death, and so will you, but it is how we let those regrets define us that makes us who we are.We learn and we grow, I have said before you and I are alike and I meant it, you will not buckle under this knowledge, you will not let it define you.You will grow from it in the knowledge that your loved ones are here to help you shoulder it.”

With that she dropped her hand away from him to reach into her sleeve and pull out a gold ring, it was a simple design, there was no adornment on it except for a singular engraved marking.It looked like the characters in the language she wrote in.“This will break any spell thrown at you, or any poison you ingest. While I am alive, you are protected.”

The relief he felt was instantaneous as he took it, and slipped it onto his middle finger, “Thank you Takara, for everything.”

“You are most welcome Emhyr, ” then she looked up and over in the opposite direction, she sighed, “there they go,” she said.

“Pardon?”

“The witchers, they’ve decided to take their carousing into the city proper.”

Emhyr sighed himself, as if that couldn’t end in anything but tears, he had best order a detachment to watch over them.

“Would you mind if I asked you to watch Haru while I watch over them? He’s asleep in his true form but I can move him to your rooms.”

He looked at her, surprised, he hadn’t realised she trusted him this much, especially after today. He wouldn’t break that trust, “Of course, put him on my bed, it will be nice to have his company again when he was with me he was a right little snuggler.”

She chuckled, “he still is.”

She left then and Emhyr made his way back up to his chambers, feeling a lot lighter than when he had descended into the garden to see her.In fact he was feeling lighter than he had in years, a burden, he realised had been lifted from him.He stepped into his bedroom closing the glass door behind him and saw a little black fox sound asleep on his bed, he smiled.

Then he ordered Jivarri to bring him some sleep clothes, got changed and crawled into the massive bed, he had thought it would be lonely without Geralt, but true to form a little fox wiggled in his sleep and snuggled into Emhyrs side.

He relaxed, and before long had joined Haru in sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Witchers... what could be a better combination than those two words 😂

Chapter 21

Thirteen Witcher’s made their merry way down from the palace through the rather affluent districts of the City towards the dockside dives that they were most comfortable in.

Not that they hadn’t been comfortable in the palace. But after the third priceless vase had been broken and the looks of horror on the servants faces as they watched several grown men reenact their more spectacular monster fights (hence the broken pottery) it was unanimously decided they would leave.

They were soused, plastered, three sheets to the wind and thoroughly inebriated, thanks to the Emperor, may he ever be this awesome, and they were making a right nuisance of themselves in the process.

Geralt, in his muddled state knew they were being followed, they had already bailed up the poor guard detail, having thirteen drunks as lords but still capable fighters suddenly toss you up against a wall for only doing what you had been ordered to do was quite frightening. 

Poor sots.

They had pressed several ladies of the night into joining them, not Geralt though, or Eskel.They were not interested, and fuck Tellra for trying to get the girls to feel the two wolves up.

Tellra was now supporting a rather fat lip and cracked head.

So as they came into the dock district, which was unusually clean for any dockside area, they found the nearest dive that didn’t water the drinks, and yes they could smell that, and more importantly was cheap to boot.

Geralt had, after two years dining at the Emperors elbow forgotten one important fact about dockside dives, cheap meant nasty.

But he wasn’t one to refuse a drink, even if it tasted like horse piss and was strong enough to strip paint off walls.

They were tossed out after an hour, all thanks to Balik, the bloody Griffin had decided he could fly like the creature his school was named after and jumped off the upper floor balcony, he broke the table in four and nearly broke himself.

So after paying for the table, they left, and then got kicked out of the next dive too when Tellra hit the tavern keep for roughing up one of the Tavern wenches. It had degenerated into a small brawl but they had mostly been hitting each other not anyone else but they were still tossed out.They left, all of them holding each other up as they did, most unable to walk by themselves and all of them belting out dirty rhymes and songs. After centuries of travelling the lot of them knew more inappropriate songs and bawdy limericks than anyone knew existed.

It was in a moment of drunken clarity that Geralt remembered that he had the best limerick to sing, one that would celebrate Lamberts return, after all thats exactly what they were celebrating and this was all about Lambert.

So with a hollered call for them to all shut the fuck up because he had something to sing, he stood up on the public bench on the pier over looking the water of the bay.

He ignored the jibes and boos, they were all idiots anyway and didn’t understand his level of perfection, Emhyr understood it though, he thought dreamily as he swayed in the moonlight and cleared his throat, right song he thought as Tellra started spitting on himself as he tried to hiss at Geralt, fucking dumbass Bear he snorted.

“Lambert Lambert, what a prick” he started off and the other Witcher’s gwarffed at him so he continued, loudly to the amusement of the spectators that were watching the Witchers.

He started again, “Lambert, Lambert what a prick,”

“The witcher with the smallest dick.

“He had a good mouth,

“When it went south.

“But a potion had shrunk his wick.”

For something he had made up on the spot, other than the first line he was pretty damn happy with himself, judging by the laughter from the others they were pretty damn happy with it too. Geralt wasn’t so happy when Lamberts fist connected with his jaw.

He really should have seen it coming though, and as he and Lambert laid into each other, giving each other as good as they got, which considering their drunken state wasn’t that good, the fight became a little more intense than it should have.

It stopped when the two of them were pried apart by a vicious grip on their ears.

Then shaken bloody hard enough for teeth to rattle, the scent of pine and snow filtered through the drunken haze for Geralt to realise just who had him in her grip.

Oh fuck he thought as both he and Lambert were suddenly tossed into the bay.

They landed with an almighty splash and then as Geralt was finding his way to the surface he blearily noticed eleven more bodies in the water with him.

They all managed to surface correctly, all of them coughing up salt water, and as they dragged their sorry drunken asses out of the sea a few of them even managed to dragged the contents of their stomachs up with them.

It wasn’t a pretty picture.

They all very gingerly made it to their feet, with varying degrees of assistance from each other, and looked at Takara, who was standing in the middle of the pier hands in her sleeves and a rather unfathomable expression on her face. The three ladies accompanying them were exclaiming over the loose gems that she had just given them for their time, and they were leaving much to the disappointment of the men.

“While I’m sure this is all very amusing I think you’ve all had enough.Its after three bells in the morning.You will all seek out your beds.”

“You’re not oooour maaaa,” Tellra slurred at her, swaying on his feet as he did.

Geralt nodded his head, they all did, but she smiled sweetly at them, and suddenly it got cold verrrry fucking quickly.

“Until you’re all back in your rooms that ice isn’t going to melt,” was all she said before she up and disappeared, leaving thirteen drunk and freezing cold witchers standing on the pier.

Tellra said “Fffffuuuck ‘er, the suns not up yet.”

It was Lambert who pushed the Bear back into the bay, “you don’t fuck Takara,” he slurred, “no ones got balls big enough.”

“Speak for yourself pup,” slurred Balik as he pointed at Lambert.

Geralt, Eskel and Lambert just gaped at the Griffin as Tellra dragged his ass back out of the water, the ice moving over his wet clothes.

“Ohh ho ho,” Varen said as he decided sitting was preferable to standing, collapsed, “do tell.”

Balik made a rude noise and shook his head, losing his balance as he did, “not saying deadly squat.”

Wha? Thought Geralt blearily, they was fighting words he thought, and put his hands up in a classic boxers pose.

The ice got colder if that was even possible and the wind blew really hard all of a sudden, cooling the lot of them down real fast.

“I don’t care if any of you ploughed each other, I for one am going to my room, I want out of these frozen clothes,” said Peitrev with a full on body shiver that Geralt felt all the way to his toes even though he wasn’t the one that shivered.

Yeah, he thought he could do that, bed sounded good.

It was with varying yeses and curses that the lot of them decided to trudge back up the city to the 1st battalion headquarters, it was then that Geralt was told that it was closer, by a lot.

He trudged with them until a cough and a “sir Geralt” got everyone’s attention.

They all turned to see a set of about twenty mounted guardsman, in the regalia of the Impera Brigade, and a spare horse. One of the men stepped forward and bowed, “his Imperial Majesty ordered that we ensure that you returned home safe sir.”

Hey he had a horse, he though with a grin, he didn’t have to trudge his drunk ass back through the city — all of it to the palace.

He turned to his colleagues and friends, “perks I tell you.”

“Someone’s going to get perked you mean,” Varen muttered jealously, Geralt just gave him a two fingered Rivian gesture of ‘go fuck yourself’ and then tried to haul his ass into the saddle. No easy feet that when you were as drunk as he was and it was done to a chorus of complaints and thickly veiled insults from the others, most having to do with babysitters.

As he stood their contemplating the stirrups and how best to get his foot into it a town carriage rolled up next to them with the crest of the ard’Enthiel family on the door. Eskel hooted sloppily and as the door opened and ard’Enthiel stepped out, the guard with Geralt saluted their off-duty captain.

Fainrael surveyed the twelve remaining witchers who were in various states of inebriation, Eskel sitting on the ground while Varen and Balik had tried to get him to his feet.He shook his head, then picked up Eskel and slung the drunken sot over his shoulder.

“Sergeant, split the guard and ensure that the rest of them get back to the barracks.” He literally tossed the witcher into the carriage and then got in after him as the others gave out varying suggestions to Fainrael on what he could do with the Witcher.

Most of it was vulgar and a lot of it impossible.

The sergeant of the detail saluted and within minutes the eleven witchers had an escort, and Geralt was still trying to figure out which was the right foot because when he had tried before it had been the wrong one and he gone to sit the horse facing its ass.

It took two guards to get him on, and the bastards tied him in too which he complained about in great drunken detail as the guards escorted him back to the Palace.

And then through the halls, which were starting to stir with the servants going about their morning duties, by then he had sort of remembered that he had to walk.

They escorted him up the stairs by the simple expedience of yanking on his pants and lifting him off his feet thus driving his icy leathers up his ass crack, he complained about that too.

By the time they had delivered him to the good Captain Groer in front of Emhyrs rooms, Geralt had told them all just what he thought of having his leather pants pushing up _and_ freezing his balls into his vocal chords, at the same fucking time.

Groer, with a completely deadpan expression, that said he wasn’t paid enough to deal with this, just opened the door and let Geralt stumble through it.The good captain still remembered a certain night where he’d had to deal with his Imperial majesty’s drunken antics, egged on by the witcher currently sprawled on the floor, he wasn’t dealing with Geralt again.He shut the door with a decisive click.

Poor Jivarri.

The servant had a hell of a time trying to convince a suddenly very recalcitrant Witcher to get up off the floor, that the doorway wasn’t the place to sleep, the ice had melted the second he had fallen into the doorway and he was gloriously warm.

Geralt ignored him, until a deep commanding voice told him to get his drunken ass up off the floor and into bed where it belonged.And if he dallied in moving then Emhyr was going to dally Geralts ass into chains at the foot of the bed until the hangover wore off.

Geralt responded to the threat because he knew, from _that_ tone and _that_ voice it wasn’t a threat, it was a fucking promise.

He gave his wonderful seductive lover a come hither smile, he was feeling randy as a goat all of a sudden and here was Emhyr looking scrumptious and he smelt so good, like nasairi basil and salt air, he smelt like coming home.

Geralt told him that too, the arched eyebrow he got in return to his declaration left a lot to be desired for and was quite frankly disappointing

“On second thoughts a bath,” said Emhyr when Geralt who had managed to stand with the aid of Jivarri draped himself over Emhyr, bringing his face in for a kiss, he got a kiss, although it did nothing to stroke his libido.

“I want you,” he slurred, and ground himself against Emhyr.

“Its impressive that you’re even able to function in your current state, and I would find it even more impressive if you got into the bath.”

“Impres’v enuf t’ join me?” He managed to slur.

“Impressive enough that when you get into bed, I have plans,” Emhyr murmured to him, a certain gleam that Geralt only knew too well in his eyes, a gleam that he completely misinterpreted.

It piercedthe drunken haze in Geralts mind and he staggered to the bath, stripping his wet leathers off as he went.He passed the bedroom and took no notice of the kitsune who was now awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, his little black face cocked and watching Geralt as he took the most circuitous route to the bathing chamber.

He belly flopped into the bath, swore at the sting on his skin and then sat there trying to remember what came next, oh yeah. Soap.

Poor Jivarri.

The servant, on Emhyrs orders had a hell of a time trying to wash the witcher, Geralt objected to having the other mans hands on him, he wasn’t a cheat, he was a one man lover now.

Emhyrs firm voice had stopped him from decking the poor man. 

And he was told in no uncertain terms that if he didn’t behave and let Jivarri wash him then he wouldn’t be allowed into the bed, and the bed meant plans.

Emhyr had plans he remembered, he loved Emhyrs plans.

He told Emhyr that too.

“I’ll remind you of that the next time you start complaining.”

Before long Geralt was washed, he was dried and he had been unceremoniously shoved into sleeping pants, he’d objected to the pants but Emhyr who had a familiar length of white steel cored silk rope in his hands said, “its all part of my plan Geralt.”

He was told to go lie on the bed, so he moved with drunken grace, trying to swing his hips like he had taught himself, he hit the floor once hard, the floor had moved he thought blearily when he got back to his feet.

But he made it to the bed and then growled at the fox who was there, the fox growled back and sounded better at it.

That weren’t right he thought, he was a wolf, wolves growled better than foxes.

He and the black fox started a growling competition that only ended when Emhyr said rather exasperatedly, “do you want to take part in my plans Geralt or are you and Haru going to be growling at each other for the rest of the night?”

Oh right, plans he thought and then flopped his back on to the bed and put his hands above his head, he knew what to do.

“Yes you do Geralt,” murmured Emhyr at Geralts drunken observation, and who then proceeded to tie Geralt to the bed, he leaned in kissed Geralt on the lips then picked up the fox, Haru he reminded himself, it was Takara’s kit after all.

And then Emhyr got back into bed on the other side, ordered Jivarri to turn off the lights and inform Mererid that he wanted an extra hour in the morning.

Geralt was left in the dark, ‘plans?” He asked piteously.

“My plan is to go back to sleep Geralt, you will be joining me, if you don’t sleep you’ll find out that I have no problems extending these plans into next week so I would suggest you be quite and sleep off your drunken self.”

His bastard of a lover then curled on his side and for all intents and purposes, went to sleep.

In Geralts drunken state he fumed, then came to the stunningly wrong realisation that Emhyr was enacting his revenge.

“You getting back at me aren’t you? This is cause the fish nibbled on your dick that time you got drunk,” he declared with a slurred growl, Emhyr had tied him to the bed for a week that time too, and in Geralts drunk and confused state that meant this was the reason why he was currently tied up.

Emhyr just growled, “one more word Geralt and its enforced celibacy for you for a month, and don’t think I won’t do it.I have access to devices that will make your sex life a living nightmare, and then you’ll see how well I get back at you for that humiliation.”

Geralt opened his mouth to reply but the little sober voice at the back of his mind screamed loudly enough that he actually heard it. It told him to shut the fuck up right this instant because Emhyr would do exactly that, _he wasn’t joking._

He grunted and sighed, then sighed again, then wiggled and wiggled some more, he heard rustling and then a weight stepped four paws onto his chest.A furry weight he realised as it snuggled into him, curled up and went to sleep.

It took him a second to realise it was Haru.

He froze, if he woke up Takaras kit she’d do far worse then toss him into the ocean, she’d kick his ass all over the palace.

She kicked hard too he remembered with a wince, so it was with reluctance and with a healthy dose of trepidation that Geralt closed his eyes, relaxed his breathing and went out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lambert limerick wasn’t all my idea, I trawled a few chats and read a couple of extended lines, the 1st 2nd and 3rd line aren’t mine I did however play around with the composition of the words to create a limerick, the 3rd and 4th line are mine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not having this up earlier, I had a severe migraine last week that knocked me on my ass for three days. But I’m better now and back into the swing of things :)

Chapter 22

Emhyr, fully dressed, shaved and perfectly presented in his usual black and red stood at the foot of his bed, arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed the man asleep amid his sheets.He hadn’t thought it possible for any person to contort their body into such an unnatural position while tied up and still manage to take up most of the enormous ancestral bed.

Geralt however was incredibly good at doing the impossible.

He also _snored_ when he was drunk.

Emhyr’d had to listen to it for _three_ damn hours, after the first half hour he’d thrown a pillow at Geralt and had gotten poor Haru as a result. The kits squeal of surprise and shock had barely woken Geralt and Emhyr spent the next thirty minutes apologising to the kit and cuddling him.He was certain Haru had realised that he could get more cuddles out of him and played the game by piteously whimpering every time Emhyr had gone to move. He’d been saved by a softly admonished Haru from the balcony, and then the kit had left him, Takara having taken him away. 

He had already read the reports from Groer and the Brigade who had had the unenviable task of watching over the witchers, their antics had made him chuckle once, when Takara had thrown them into the sea.Her use of an ice spell to get them home was ingenious.

Emhyr had already dealt with Geralt in a drunken amorous mood last night, the clumsy attempt had been rather cute and he was still feeling rather happy that Geralt had been rather put out to have another’s hands all over him. Which reminded him, he would have to order a bonus for his poor night attendant.

The rest of the night had been an exercise in patience, Geralt sounded like a giant bear, possibly sleeping with one would have been quieter at any rate.

All things considered Emhyr was not in a good mood, he was tired and was not feeling particularly magnanimous towards his lover and the love of his life right now. In fact he was feeling rather vengeful.

So it was with a certain amount of satisfaction, and knowing exactly where the sun would shine at this hour, that Emhyr ordered Mererid to open the velvet drapes.

The sunlight slammed into Geralt with the force of a thousand igni signs and the resulting groan of torment was a balm to Emhyrs rather vengeful nature.

So was Geralts tugging of his arms as he tried to pull them down to cover his eyes.

“Rise and shine Geralt, its a beautiful day and we have a lot to do,” Emhyr said, not loudly, or not any louder than he would usually speak when addressing patrons and petitioners.

Geralt whimpered and cracked open a reddened eye, wincing at the light, “not so loud and who turned the sun up,” He rasped with a groan, squinting up at Emhyr in confusion.

Emhyr just smiled darkly at him, “so good of you to rejoin the land of the living beloved,” as tones went this one conveyed a lot, all of it directed at Geralt and he saw the look of realisation come crashing over his lover.

“Ahh,” Geralt winced.

“No no, don’t say a thing beloved, Mererid, breakfast is in half hour, please ensure that my betrothed its up and dressed in that time.”

Mererid bowed with a smile that made Geralts eyes widen in alarm to Emhyrs immense satisfaction, he would leave Geralt to the tender mercy’s of his chamberlain and his servants.

He left, still holding the vial that had been delivered to his rooms along with a letter with the most beautiful penmanship he had ever seen, he’d recognised it as Takara’s immediately.The note said, “if your feeling particularly charitable this morning, the vial contains “hair of the dog” its a witchers brew that will fix the effects of a hangover quicker than you can blink, best served with a meal, however if you’re not feeling that altruistic I completely understand. I wouldn’t either if I had to put up with that snoring.”

He felt sufficiently vindicated after reading the missive and had decided it would be in Geralts best interests to have it with breakfast, or after the chat they were going to have.

He sat down gracefully in an armchair in the lounging room taking the proffered summary of reports from Adventis.These were more targeted towards the goings on in the nobles households.

As he read them he noted in particular an affair that hand the potential to ruin several reputations, in a household that routinely gave him trouble in the Trade Corporations and that the Viordaniss house had somehow miraculously come out of dun territory.That was interesting and highly suspicious he mused, knowing that for a family that deep into debt couldn’t overhaul their finances that quickly without it being illegal.

He would have to get the Blades to investigate, but then he noted that the investigating officer had marked the report for further investigation, he did like people taking the initiative and noted to have the Blade rewarded.

He heard a noise and looked up to see Geralt, pale and wan with bloodshot eyes walk through the door, it was a damn sight better than him falling through it like he did the night before.

“Good morning beloved,” he all but purred.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re revelling in my misery.”

“Ohhh dear, whatever gave you that notion,” Emhyr said sweetly as he stood up, “listening to you snore for several hours was the absolute highlight of my night.”

Geralt winced, “so you set your chamberlain on me in revenge?”

“No, not at all,”

Judging by the look that Geralt gave him, Geralt obviously wasn’t convinced, ”What did I do to bring down your ire.”

“You mean other than the snoring? You were remarkably well behaved all things considered, my reports indicate you all had a cracking good time.The nobles will have found out that you were involved in a tavern brawl and a street fight by now, if not they will soon, the news that my fiancée was involved in a fight will be most entertaining for them.” He indicated the way to the dining rooms where a southern spread for breakfast had been ordered.Lanfare had said that a breakfast consisting of porridge, fruits and honeyed yogurt would do well with a hangover. 

Geralt seemed to enjoy either a full Northern breakfast of eggs and bacon, sausage and toasted breads, or a simple bowl of porridge, but Lanfare had warned that a breakfast high in fats wouldn’t help an upset stomach. 

Geralt sat in the usual spot, right next to Emhyr who was at the head of the table, Ciri wandered inwith Elka in tow and the two young women were quite boisterous for the hour.Geralt winced at the noise but other than drinking the contents of the pitcher of orange juice didn’t say a thing.

Ciri however took one look at her foster father and grinned, “I know that look, night on the town Da?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Must have been good,” she said snidely as she grabbed for a pastry and a bowl of fruit, gesturing for her glass to be filled with orange juice.

Elka followed suite and had her own breakfast sorted before Geralt who was still looking rather peaky said, “I’m still trying to figure out how my leathers were soaked in sea water.”

“I’d ask Takara if I were you, she was the one that tossed the lot of you into the ocean,” said Emhyr as he picked at the fruit platter and the bowl of porridge.A teapot placed next to him was poured and he picked up the cup to drink it.

Geralt muttered under his breath and then gingerly started to eat his breakfast, “you and I do need to discuss your new duties beloved,” Emhyr said.

“I’m all ears,” Geralt said dryly.

“Ohh thats right, congratulations on your engagement.”

“Are Geralt and Emhyr getting married?” asked Elka excitedly, her blue eyes alight at the thought.

“Yes they are, it was announced yesterday,” Ciri said with a grin, “although I knew about it in Novigrad.” Elka cried out and clapped her hands with joy, Geralt winced and rubbed the side of his head.

“Not so loud sweetheart, Geralt is feeling a little sore and sorry for himself,” Emhyr said to Elka cheerfully.

Elka tsked and shook her head at Geralt and primly said, “Lady Yennefer says a hangover is completely self inflicted and theres no need to show pity or sympathy to one who has one.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up at her words, Geralts sour expression was even better.

“Yeah thats sounds like Yen there,” groaned the Witcher and put his head on the table.

Emhyr knew he wasn’t going to get anything more out of Geralts misery and pulled the vial from his tunic, placing the corked glass potion in front of him.“‘Hair of the dog.’”

Geralt rolled his head up to look at it, the look of disgust on his face was a surprise though, “there are over a dozen witcher brews for a hangover, that one tastes like raw sewage and decomposed corpses all at once, no-one makes that anymore.If Eskel gave it to you I’m gonna deck him.”

“Takara actually.”

Geralt whimpered, then with a groan sat up, “Gods that’s nasty, I’m almost tempted to just let the hangover be,” he muttered as reached for the vial, a twist of his wrist pulled the cork and he dumped the contents into his orange glass, Emhyr winced, he could smell it from here.

Geralt went whiter as he picked it up, a faint green around the mouth had Emhyr a little alarmed but the Witcher obviously squared his shoulders and knocked it back, although the groan of disgust had them all wincing.

But his complexion smoothed in seconds and Emhyr saw the tightening around his eyes relax, and then Geralt sighed in relief.

“Tastes fff- awful but works a treat.”

Ciri just snorted, “I remember the day you guys couldn’t find any of your concoctions for a hangover, the six of you couldn’t function all day all because you’d promised Takara you wouldn’t drink too much so you could work on repairs to the wall. And what did you do that night, drink too much”

Geralt winced, “ohh boy was that a wrong move, she took all our potions and then she sicced you to wake us up.”

Ciri just smiled fondly, “ahh memories, your groans of pain that morning were a balm to the soul.”

Emhyr chuckled, “I’d say you take after me in that regard, now for another more serious matter, your new duties,”

Ciri snickered as she finished off the last of her juice, then stood up, “Elka, if your finished lets leave them to it, you have lessons and I have an early morning meeting, I know for a fact Geralt isn’t going to like this talk.”

Emhyr just saluted his daughter for her observation, Elka quickly finished off her juice and stood, the two of them came and bussed the two men on the cheeks before leaving.

Geralt stared at the door for a few seconds then turned his eyes to Emhyr, “So why am I not going to like this conversation?”

“How are you at spreading charity to the masses?”

“Pardon?”

“Its a valid question beloved, as my betrothed you have an entirely new set of duties, ohh and you’re no longer my bodyguard.”

Geralt scowl could have frightened the dead, “oh no,” he growled crossing his arms over his chest.

Emhyr couldn’t help the smug smile, “Oh yes, its all quite interesting, its your duty to spread alms to the poor, visit the sick, the children’s schools and give speeches to the students, you are of course one of my offical advisors now.There’s the Duties to the Sun that you’ll have to learn for the religious masses, and off course the Ladies Solar in the afternoons.I’m told its nothing but gossiping but Ciri said the amount of information gathered in one of those afternoons was worth the tedious nature of it all.”

Geralt looked positively horrified, “Tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not,” he murmured and he really wasn’t joking, Geralt obviously saw that truth in Emhyrs eyes. Geralt whimpered and his eyes looked liked they’d glazed over, Emhyr pondered if he’d broken his lovers mind. 

He actually might have.

Geralt blinked and looked at Emhyr, “No.”

“I’m afraid beloved that your going to have to choose at least one, preferably two new duties, I can get you out of most of them by simply saying that you won’t be Empress but my husband when we retire.”

Geralt groaned and slumped over the table, banging his head against it a few times.

“I would suggest the alms and visiting the sick and the schools, you can knock it over in a day or two a week. Unless you want to host the Ladies Solar in the afternoons, I’m sure Yennefer will be able to assist you in them.”

“You’re one cruel bastard Emhyr,” Geralt growled into the wood.

Emhyr smiled, he’d won, “It will only be until Ciri takes over.”

“Don’t think I haven't noticed that these are the same duties Ciri was carrying out until you gave her more work, and you now need a new scapegoat to do it.I’m beginning to think that your casual declaration to Midhat wasn’t because you were angry about a few insults.” Geralt sat up, a red mark on his forehead as he levelled narrowed and suspicious eyes at Emhyr, “you always have plans within plans.”

Emhyr just gave him a blank stare, he hadn’t expected Geralt to figure it out so quickly, but he’d underestimated him it seemed, he picked up his tea and sipped from it.

“I wasn’t expecting Takara to take control of that situation so effectively but I was angry over the insults and I also needed to highlight that they were targeting someone of importance to me,” he murmured as he replaced the empty cup to his left.

“I see through you Emhyr, you’re manipulating the situation.”

Emhyr sighed, alright he thought he’d come clean, he sat back in his chair. “Yes I am, as good at your job as you are I don’t like to see you in harms way, you were shot the first day in the City for Suns sake so now you’re no longer in danger as my bodyguard. Now you’re no longer required to fight in the Munera, which I know disturbed you, and it has the added benefit of throwing off the nobles who were still dismissive of you.”

“And you didn’t think you could talk to me about this,” growled Geralt at him, his amber eyes flashing a warning.

Emhyr narrowed his own eyes, “I admit, I saw an opening with Midhat and I took it, there was no time to talk to you.You were in an almost panic thinking I would turn from you.”

Geralt paused, “you saw that?”

Emhyr felt exasperated, his lover was dense, “Of course I saw it, I notice the most minutiae of details about you, I know when you’re happy or angry and I know when you’re upset.You looked desolate, like a man that had everything he cared for ripped away and I knew you thought I would leave you to sink. That hurt Geralt, that you had no faith in me to navigate the sudden storm. I would have preferred to know I was sailing in it, by the way have you any other death sentences over your head that I need to worry about?”

“No idea, but I piss off a lot of people so theres that, and it wasn’t that I thought you would leave me to drown, I worried about the political cost.”

Emhyr snorted, that was a slight understatement there, Geralt had angered several heads of state through the decades, “I had it under control Geralt, and I would have stood by you no matter what, by naming you as my intended I was also placing the backing of Nilfgaard behind you. If Midhat wanted to press for your death I would have declared war on them.They can’t afford a war with us, not now.”

Geralt was silent, his eyes reflecting his shock, “war? For me?”

Emhyr could see that Geralt didn’t get it, what they had was so _incredibly_ precious to Emhyr, that he would protect it with all had.For Suns sake, he had unleashed the Ard Faeinn ahead of schedule on Temple Isle because they had lost contact with Yennefer and therefor Geralt. He had moved Geralt into his quarters, an absolutely unheard of action from an Emperor, he would have given Geralt any title and estate if Geralt but asked.Emhyr sighed as he looked at Geralt, “I would burn the world to the ground to keep you safe,” and it was a truth he wouldn’t deny.

“You’re really not joking when you say that?”

“No Geralt, I’m not, I am sick of having to give up the things I love most, I gave up Ciri, I gave up what I had in Cintra, I didn’t even want to but I let myself be convinced that it was necessary.I won’t give you up.”

Geralt was completely silent, “I need to think,” was all he said as he stood up, not finishing the rest of his breakfast Emhyr noted.

He nodded his head sharply, he had placed a huge weight on Geralts shoulders, he just prayed that Geralt wouldn’t break under it.

Geralt hesitated the leaned in to kiss Emhyr, “I’m not running away, I just need to think about all this, I’ll be in my sparring room.”

“Alright beloved.”

“And then we can discuss what I need to do about my new duties,” Geralt stood up and Emhyr noticed the grimace as he did, “Gods Eskels going to laugh himself sick.”

“You can always rope him in as one of your attendants, share the misery as it were,” Emhyr said with a smirk.

Geralt who had started to turn away, froze, “thats allowed?”

“Yes, you can have several attendants to accompany you,” he raised an eyebrow as Geralt turned back, his eyes alight with unholy glee.

“It would almost be worth going to one of those Solars just to see that bastards face.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the chuckle, “The ladies wouldn’t quite know what to do with the two of you, currently a distant cousin of mine hosts them when Ciri can’t make it, shall I tell her that you’re going to add it to your duties?”

“.... maybe, and only once a week, you did say it was a good place to listen.” Emhyr was surprised, although he really shouldn’t be, Geralt and Eskel often went out of their way to prank the other, Geralt would more than likely sit through a torture session if it meant that Eskel would be as uncomfortable as he was.

“I did say that,” he replied to Geralt with a smile, “go and work out, I’ll meet you for lunch and then I have a meeting with Lady Nihara, I want you there for that.”

Geralt nodded his head, kissed Emhyr again, slower this time and with more love than heat.It made Emhyrs toes curl in response.

By the Great Sun he thought as he watched Geralt walk away, how he loved that man, he also had a fine ass he noted and couldn’t help but admire the view, a few plans that he knew Geralt would agree with readily floated to the surface of his mind.

He tramped them down with authority, he didn’t have time to fantasise about what he could do to Geralt, he asked Adventis for his planner and the reports he still hadn’t finished, taking the time to read them would be beneficial.

Adventis cleared his throat as he handed them to him, “my apologies sire, but a missive came from Lady Ayakashi, she’s requested a few minutes of your time.I can schedule her in after your meeting with Lady Nihara.

Emhyr shook his head, he had time now, he felt a little silly, but the one thing he had noticed was Takara’s incredible hearing, “Takara, if your free, please come up.”

He saw Adventis blink and look a little alarmed but in less than thirty seconds Takara was walking in through his study, the closest access to the balcony. He smiled at her and at Haru who was at her heels, both of them dressed in fighting leathers, he paused wondering why she had chosen to wear them.

“You wanted to speak to me,” he said, indicating a seat at the table.

She shook her head at the invitation, “Thank you but no, I won’t take up much of your time, I merely wanted to request to have all the Witchers duties suspended next week on the Friday.”

“That can be arranged, anything in particular happening?”

“Yes, they have a decision to make, I’ve called in the witchers who are still on the Path, those who declined your invitation.I told them to be here by this date if they wished to have any say on the future of the Caste.”

He sat back, future?“What are you planning?” He asked her.

“I am planning nothing, I am simply giving them the opportunity to discuss where they want to go from now.There are seventeen witchers left in this world Emhyr, I once promised the Head of the School of the Wolf that if it ever came to this, I would help those that remained find their way. I have done so for the last two years, ten have answered Nilfgaards calls for assistance, twelve in total with Geralt and Eskel. I have given them a new path to follow, one that will lead the witcher caste into its twilight years and for them to make an impact on the world beyond that of ‘vagabond monster slayer’.Now they need to make a decision that they alone can make.”

He nodded his head, he could see she what she was saying, Geralt and he had discussed Takara’s actions in pulling this together, Geralt had come to the same conclusion, she was giving the witchers a chance at a better future.“I’ll ensure that they Witcher’s duties are suspended that day, I’ll also make sure that there are no contracts offered to any of them so that they’ll all be here.”

At any given time, there were five Witcher’s rostered on to train his men, the other five liaised with the Army and if there was a problem that the forces couldn’t handle a witcher took a contract and was dispatched by the 1st Division to take care of it.Or if a citizen wanted to contract a witcher they could do so.And they charged a small fortune to do it too, if Takara wanted to streamline the process for him he was more than happy for her to do so.

She frowned, “hand the contracts to me, theres no sense in people dying when I can handle themso I’ll see to their execution, after Friday they can go back to handling them.”

Emhyr nodded and then looked at Haru who was kneeling on a chair and sniffing at something on the table, “Something you like Haru?”

“I want to try that,” he pointed to a bowl of honeyed yogurt,

Takara grimaced in disgust, “you won’t like it,” she warned, but the kit just shook his head,

“It smells good, like lemons and honey, can I have some Heika?” He looked at Emhyr his yellow eyes pleading.

“By all means,” he said with a smile, Takara gave Emhyr an exasperated look but when Haru reached out a hand to scoop up the yogurt with his fingers she stopped him and gave him a spoon.

The look of revulsion on the boys face had Emhyr chuckling, but Takara moved quickly before Haru spat it out over the tablecloth.

“You ate it, you swallow it,” she warned, to which the only reply she got was a pitiful whine. “I mean it Haru, it won’t kill you and you won’t like it if you spit it all over my hand.”

Haru swallowed, and then reached for the nearly empty pitcher of orange juice the second Takara took her hand away from his mouth.

“Humans _eat_ that?” Haru asked incredulously, looking as disgusted as only a child could when faced with a food betrayal.

“Yes they do, now come hand to hand combat training starts today, I’ve reserved a sparring court at the palace training grounds this morning and we must leave now or miss the session.”

That explained the leathers thought Emhyr, still slightly chuckling at Haru, “Enjoy yourselves and good luck Haru, Takara.”

“Thank you Emhyr, I hope I haven't made it too hard for you yesterday.”

“The simplest thing you can do to mitigate any damage is to simply be present, and be your usual calm self, it will simply show that your anger was because Haru was in danger. Most can understand a mothers rage at any harm done to her child.”

She nodded her head with a small smile and then picked up her boy, swinging him onto her hip, “That I can do.”

With that she gave him a bow of her head, to which he stood and returned and she she left, leaving Emhyr to pick up a report.

He had a lot to do today.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Geralt, feeling great and full of energy, waltzed into Emhyrs office with a spring in his step that told the world that he was feeling pretty damn good this late morning.

Hair of the dog while on the list of the top most vile potions ever created certainly worked far better than he remembered, although he wasn’t adding it to his potions case anytime soon.

The enormous room almost came to a stand still the moment he did walk in and Geralt wanted to groan, he had been getting that a lot since he left Emhyrs quarters. The gaping and hushed whispers - which someone needed to inform the nobles that whispers to a witcher were normal talking - had risen his blood pressure.

And he had Emhyr to thank for it, he narrowed his eyes at his lover who was casually sitting down leaning back at his desk and talking, more like ordering, some poor aid and there was one of the Impera Brigade standing behind him in Geralts usual spot.

Seems like Emhyr had been serious when he said Geralt was no longer bodyguard, but if Emhyr thought he was changing out of his leather armour he had another thing coming.

Emhyr looked at him, an eyebrow raising when he saw Geralt, armoured and armed, Geralt walked the twenty odd meters down the plush black carpet runner to Emhyrs desk.The people around Emhyr immediately excused themselves by bowing and backing away, leaving the two of them relatively alone.

“And you’re armed for ogre... why?”

“Well if I am to be a witcher of leisure then my leisure is going to be aiding the others with their duties when not involved in mine, maybe take a contract or two, that sort of thing.”He’d thought about it while slaughtering one of the practice dummies that Emhyr had thoughtfully provided in his sparring room.He’d actually perked up when he realised he was no longer bound to stand behind Emhyr and protect his ass all day, five days a week.Not that he hadn’t liked doing it because he got to spend time with his love but the job was quite frankly boring as all fuck.So he’d hit on the quite frankly brilliant idea of doing what he did best, be a witcher.

The eyebrow stayed raised but Emhyrs eyes darkened enough for Geralt to know that Emhyr wasn’t too happy with that.Fuck, here we go, he thought.

But Emhyr surprised him, “I would ask that you only take city contracts not anything that takes you away from the city unless its something that is absolutely necessary.” That was unexpected, he had assumed he was going to have to fight for it, Emhyr continued, “have you decided on what duties you wish to have entailed to your new position?”

He gave an inner sigh of relief, “Deal, the others aren't good with curse removals so Eskel has been dealing with most of the city contracts which really only deal with hauntings and some curses, your sewers are remarkably well managed.”

Emhyr blinked, “I’m glad to hear it, the cities municipal costs are no small matter,” he said dryly.

“But in regards to these new duties? so I give alms to the poor, I take it I’m just go and give coin to those begging, thats new actually, and I’m going to need a speech writer, I’m not as eloquent as you, in fact I’m pretty damn blunt at times.”

“You’ll have your own secretary, and almsgiving is more going with the priests and priestess’s into the poorer areas and passing out food and clothing to those in need.Its a way to show that the Empire still cares, Ciri often chats to the people, gets their perspective and then lets me know what can be improved. My grandfather implemented it, but my mother hated the duty.”

“Well I can do that, although most people run from a witcher, not towards him unless monsters are involved.”

“I take it you won’t be joining the afternoon ladies solar,” he asked with amusement.

“... maybe once a week, and I’m taking Eskel, if I have to suffer this so can he.”

“So Eskel will be one of your attendants, is there any other, a noble perchance that you might be able to tolerate enough to have them in your circle.”

“Fainrael?”

“Not happening,” was all Emhyr said, “besides those two have a tendency to gang up on you when teasing, do you really want that day in and day out?”

Huh, that was a bloody good point, Geralt thought about it, he’d met so many poncy assholes in the last two years but was more at home with the servants, but there was one, “Baron Ry’ardel’s son, Lord Chrissolm?” One of Emhyrs aids son had just reached eighteen and was floundering a bit, he wasn’t the best looking of kids, teased about it by his peers. Geralt had started giving him a few pointers in sword craft and the boy had grown in confidence, he was a nice young man and intelligent, had his heart set on joining the Imperial household as an aid if he passed the Government exams next year.

Emhyr nodded his eyes approving, “I’ll send the invite.”

The Palace bells tolled the midday tone and the room reacted, everyone finishing up what they were doing to leave and get lunch, it was one of Emhyrs rules, unless there was an emergency everyone took their lunch.The palace provided a buffet meal for the palace aids and officials and Emhyr often took his lunch at his desk when Geralt wasn’t there to prod him into moving, he was good at giving orders but not so good at adhering to his own rules.

Emhyr looked longingly at the stack of reports on his desk but ultimately didn’t put up a fight when Geralt, who knew his lover well said, “not happening.”

Geralt watched when Emhyr just sighed and tapped his communication stone informing Mererid that he and Geralt would be dining. He then stood up and as the room fully emptied with the fifteen immediate members of Emhyrs staff, all showing proper obeisance towards the Emperor, Geralt and Emhyr went over to the large meeting table near the tall windows overlooking the palace grounds.

Geralt stopped when Emhyr did, looking out over one of the courtyard gardens from this side and over the Imperial Household, the best way to describe it was a palace attached to a palace.It was where the Imperial Wing was as well as the rooms for the Emperors staff and his servants.It was all part of the palace complex but not part of the inner palace where all the day to day running of the empire happened.

Geralt was still trying to find his way around. 

But he had figured out several spots that he could navigate around, if he found the throne room he was good to go.

The courtyard that Emhyr was looking out at, at nine floors up was a beautiful one, and he squinted, Elka was there with several people attending her.Which reminded him, “have you considered Lady Vianne as one of Elka’s attendants?”

“No I hadn’t, I assumed that she would want to find her feet in Nilfgaard and around her new family, you were talking with her yesterday?”

“She didn’t say much but she’s not happy, I got the impression her mother in law is not impressed with her sons choice of wife.”

Emhyr snorted, “she’s a bloody harpy, I’ll send an Invitation to her, I’m also sending one off to one Lady Rosa var Attre, she arrived in the City a few days ago, ostensibly to find a husband, which I gather she has no interest in but I thought she might be a good candidate, shes the niece of Duke var Attre.”

Geralt groaned, “Really? You’re off the mark, Rosa’s a right bitch, she has a darker side that has no problems in wanting to order the deaths of several men who verbally threatened her.”

Emhyr turned and looked at him, a slight frown on his face, “tell me.”

So Geralt told him the story about his meeting with the Rosa var Attre, he finished it off with, “while I don’t agree with her verbal harassment there was no need to make such an offhand threat, and she wasn’t just making a comment Emhyr she really meant it.I honestly don’t think Elka will take to her, our little princess has a strong sense of justice and a casual comment like the one that Rosa tossed out will anger her.”

Emhyr just looked at him and then nodded his head, “I’ll continue looking for an appropriate attendant from the nobility here then.I wasn’t aware of such a flaw in Rosa’s character.”

Geralt was silent for a minute, just enjoying Emhyrs presence and then remembers something that made him want to smack himself, “are you okay? With yesterdays ah... revelation?”

“You mean about Vilgefortz? I’m okay with it, it helped that Takara sat with me and we had a talk about it.She put a lot of things into perspective, and it was helpful to see if from her point of view.There are things I did under that influence that were inexcusable, I now know that it wasn’t my idea, I won’t excuse it but I can come to terms with it now.”

Geralt just sighed in relief, trust Takara, she always knew what to say to those who needed advice. He had asked Takara last night to check on Emhyr, Geralt hadn’t known what to say to him, Emhyr was an Emperor who had just found out that a part of his life had not been in his full control.Takara was an Empress and he had thought she might be able to help.

Emhyr just gave him a smile, “you can stop worrying about me beloved, I’m still sorting what I’ve learned with what I’ve done but I’ll heal.I have you by my side to help with that.”

Geralt returned the smile and leaned in for a soft kiss, Emhyr true to form, took control of it, still holding Geralts kiss as he directed the passion that they barely held in check.

He pulled away with a sigh that made Geralt want to toss him over his shoulder and carry him back to bed.

They heard the cart being brought in with their lunch and the two of them sat while Mererid and another servant set out their meal.

Geralt, who was more than hungry by now, the effects of a witchers metabolism, tucked in with gusto.

“I’m glad to see your appetite has returned sir Geralt,” said Mererid with a small smile as the usual light repast that Emhyr liked to order for lunch was set upon.

“Its the best, I don’t know what the kitchens do to the cold meats here but they’re fantastic,”Was all he mumbled through eating.

Emhyr softly chuckled as he copied Geralt and put a sandwich together, having taken a delight in eating them _and_ putting them together himself, trying different combinations and condiments.

The two were finished soon and Emhyr sat back, a small bowl of berries at his elbow as he sipped the half glass of light fruity wine that came from Geralts winery.

Geralt had taken one look at the wine and grimaced, “no - no alcohol today thank you,” he’d said and just asked for juice.

Geralt liked having lunch with Emhyr, it was relaxing and if he timed it correctly, which he hadn’t today, he often riled his lover up enough that he would throw caution out the window and take Geralt over the desk.

Which reminded him, “we have a date that we didn’t get to do last night.”

Emhyr, who had a berry to his lips paused before he quite deliberately bit the blackberry in such a way that Geralt knew he was teasing him.

It was a sensual caress of lips, that left a droplet of berry juice on his lips, Geralt narrowed his eyes, bastard he thought as his cock hardened.

“That we do, can’t tonight, so tomorrow?”

Geralt hummed his agreement, he didn’t tell Emhyr but he had every intention of not being the one fucked on the throne, he thought it was far more appropriate for the Emperor to be the one to have that honour.There was a trick to getting Emhyrs cooperation when it came to Geralt wanton to be in charge and Emhyr wasn’t in the mood. Blindsiding him was a good idea, but if Emhyr really wasn’t in the mood to let Geralt have his way with him then there was no changing his mind.

As their allotted time for lunch came to an end Adventis hurried through the door, “Sire,” he said after he bowed, “I’ve placed Lady Nihara in the Sapphire receiving room, she has also requested to meet Lady Ayakashi at the end of your meeting.”

Emhyr nodded his head and held out his hand for the thick file that Adventis held, he opened it and flicked through the reels of paper, reports, documents and observations. Geralt could see that each of the were stamped with the Red Sun, the seal that Emhyr had for all top secret information, to have anything that held that seal without approval was an automatic death sentence.

“Send a missive to Lady Ayakashi and inform her of the request, also give her my permission to attend the meeting if she feels the need to, I have a feeling that Nihara is here because of Takara.”

“What makes you say that?”

Emhyr looked up from the Ofir file and gave Geralt a sharp smile, “For two years there have been rumours of a nine tailed humanoid creature that can shape shift around me.Nihara doesn’t often leave Nibras’s side and she’s a sorceress of considerable power, for her to come here is huge and would only be for an equally momentous reason.Takara said herself she has a reputation in Ofir, Nihara called her the Blue Flame of Death and she sounded feared, awed but relieved to see her.”

“You think theres a problem in Ofir?”

Emhyr flicked through the file quickly and then pulled a report from it, “I know theres a problem in Ofir, I received this last week and thought it might be one of the reasons why Nibras was reaching out to Nilfgaard for a trade alliance. Theres been a sharp rise in deaths attributed to Sand Crawlers, the crawlers are leaving their territory on the eastern boarders in untold numbers.Nibras can’t keep their numbers down and fight a war.”

Geralt winced, he had never seen a sand crawler but he’d read the accounts and seen the drawings.They were as tall as a drowner, with claws that could rend steel as easily as leather, tan and brown scaled with fangs that held an acidic venom that ate through armour and skin. The venom could be neutralised by the leaves of a Berbercane bush, which didn’t grow in the sun swept lands of the Ofiri and made it a suddenly valuable export. 

Sand Crawlers were a vicious monster to fight by all accounts. They were however intelligent, they were able to communicate and speak in multiple languages and were a primitive tribal creature but would quite often encroach on human held territory, hence human aggression towards them, and they towards humans when humans encroached on their territory.

There was a light in Emhyrs eyes that told Geralt he was looking forward to this, whatever the reason.Emhyr often got that look when he had to sink his teeth into an interesting problem.It made Geralt think, how would Emhyr cope when he suddenly had nothing to do, retirement was literally less than a year away and Emhyr was never more himself than in moments like this.

Geralt however decided it was a topic for another day and stood up, following Emhyr as he walked from his large office and down the corridors of the governance wing of the inner palace. 

Geralt as he walked, unbuckled his harness, removing his swords as they came to the Sapphire chamber.

Emhyr looked at him with surprise as Geralt handed his blades to one of the Brigade stationed in the corridor, asking him to hold them.

The guard nodded sharply at him and Geralt looked at Emhyr with a shrug, “no sense going in armed and possibly antagonising everyone.”

“I’ll make a diplomat out of you yet,” Emhyr said with a chuckle.

“Hey, don’t insult me,” Geralt joked as Adventis went to open the door, he fell silent when he did, aware that protocol was now very much being adhered to.

Adventis announced Emhyr to the room, his full title in effect, the surprise to Geralt was that he was announced as well as Sir Geralt of Rivia and Corvo Bianco, betrothed to Emhyr var Emreis.

Well he thought, at least it was still sir Geralt, and not _Duke_ Geralt.And there was no way in hell he was even going to joke about that around Emhyr because he was damn certain that if he even hinted at it, he was going to be slapped with a title he most assuredly didn’t want.

Lady Nihara stood, dressed in pale green flowing robes and veil, her toned stomach bare, but her face veiled.It was an interesting dichotomy, she bowed, hands crossed in that peculiar way that was endemic to the lands far far south and east.The guards with her, bent on bended knee to Emhyr as well.

“Lady Nihara, welcome to the City of Golden Towers,” was all Emhyr said as he walked towards her, taking her hand in his and raising her, “please, be seated.”

Geralt went to take the usual spot behind Emhyr then saw that Emhyrs new body guard already had and for a second his brain skewed, where the fuck was he supposed to -

Adventis very subtly pointed him to sit next to Emhyr and Geralt gave an inner sigh of relief, thank the gods for secretaries.

Emhyr didn’t wait for Nihara to take a seat on the ornate lounge, the sapphire brocade velvet armchair that Emhyr took was certainly comfortable looking, and Geralt sat on Emhyrs left in another large sweeping backed lounge, the twin to Nihara’s.

When she sat she hesitated and then without a by your leave, she removed her veil with a sigh.Emhyr paused, Geralt was shocked, what he knew of Ofiri custom was that a veiled lady only showed her face to close friends and family, never to strangers and never to outsiders.

“That thing I hate,” she said as she folded and placed the gold embroidered confection beside her, she was striking thought Geralt, not beautiful like all the sorceress’s he had met, her rich auburn hair was probably the most beautiful feature about her actually. Her mouth was slightly too wide for her face and her nose more of a bird beak, her purple eyes glimmered in the sun coming in from the window.She wasn’t ugly by any means but it was surprising to see in a woman who had the ability to change her appearance with magic, it also said a lot about her.She gave them both a look, “A veil find I to be confining, secretive, much is said by expression.”

Emhyr nodded his head slowly, “I appreciate the honesty.” 

“Forgive my speaking, not used to Nilfgaards tongue am I.”

“Would you find common more to your liking?”

She hesitated, and then nodded, “I thank you.”

Emhyr immediately switched to the common tongue, “regarding the Empires laws about mages and sorceresses, are you aware that you are in breach of them? I would usually order your arrest and incarceration pending an investigation but I am instead offering this meeting as a way to foster good will with the Malliq of Ofir.”

She sighed and then nodded her head, “forgiveness I must ask, was not supposed to come here and no time to ask for diplomatic pass.Journeyed far did I and was meant to travel to Gulet, but Midhat informed Nibras that the one I seek was here in golden city.”

“You’re after Takara?” Said Emhyr as he opened the folder he still had in his hand, pulling out several documents and then looking at Nihara.

She hesitated, surprised and then nodded her head slowly, “fond she seems of you, allied to Nilfgaard is she?”

Emhyr shook his head, “Takara is a friend, she offered her friendship and I accepted it, by her custom she considers herself allied to the var Emreis house.”

“Look for her I must, for years have I been searching but became important task several months ago.”

“Is this about the Sand Crawlers moving into the Eastern part of Ofir?”

Again she hesitated and narrowed her eyes at Emhyr, “Spies you have in Ofir are good Majesty Imperial,” she said obviously disgruntled at the idea.

Emhyr just looked at her impassable expression that was so typical of him that it made Geralt want to grin, “I employ the best for a reason Lady Nihara.” He handed her a one of the reports, she looked at it, obviously having no difficult reading the language, she grimaced and then handed back to report to Emhyr.

Emhyr was obviously trying to throw her off her game, and he was succeeding, she wasn’t happy and she didn’t know how to react without offending Emhyr, which she seemed not to want to do.

“Yes,” she finally said, tightly, “Zangvebar invaded, Ofir must respond did the Malliq and forces call from East of the land, but within months sand crawlers come to invade.With forces committed Nibras cannot the people protect.” 

“As I said Lady Nihara, I employ the best, my reports indicate that it was Ofir that instigated hostilities against Zangvebar, I want honesty from you and you want Takara to aid you.”

She wasn’t a diplomat Geralt realised, she didn’t know how to conduct this meeting safely and was floundering, Emhyr would take that weakness and drive a stake into it. 

“Yes, Malliq instigated hostilities, for insult, I advice against but men’s honour so fragile.” She waved her hand at that, the same expression he had seen on Yennefers face countless times when something he had done had smacked of maleness.

“Need to ask the Lady of Blood and Beauty to aid our people, she helped once, saved former Malliq and part of family is she.Hope we did she would aid again and slay Sand Crawlers.”

“I don’t think you understand her,” said Emhyr, “she may help you, she may not, or the help you receive may not be the help you expect. I would think long and hard over it, she may demand more that your willing to give.”

Nihara frowned, “Noble is she, gave aid willingly and with nothing to gain, to ask.”

Geralt sighed, “I’m assuming that what ever caused her to become involved with the previous Malliq was deadly and she responded by killing it?”

Nihara nodded her head, “A Dust Worm attacked the Malliqs caravan,” Geralt swore under his breath, Sand Crawlers were bad news but a Dust Worm? About the size of a dragon and just as savage if it surfaced, they ate rock and spat out a fine powder dust, the very sand that Ofir sat on, they were however incredibly rare, killing them however was another matter entirely.Nihara continued, “it had travel led through the Dimeritum fields, magic unusable against it and soldiers crushed to death. Then she appeared out of sky, tore Dust Worm apart with blue flame and blood, thought she god when she came but soon disabused that notion.”

Geralt chuckled, “yeah I’m sure she very quickly disabused you of that notion.But she came to your aid that time with no expectations, this time your asking for her help.”

“Payment she will ask?” She had a perplexed expression on her face, whatever her belief in Takara he was well and truely destroying it.

“I can guarantee it,” said Emhyr, “I asked for her help in Novigrad against the Veloe Tuvaen, it cost me more than I thought I was giving.” Geralt knew he was referring to the elven treasure chamber discovered under the temple and the books and scrolls it had contained.“I have had Lady Ayakashi informed that you’ve requested a meeting with her, as it is,” he held out his hand towards Adventis who handed him a scroll, Emhyr unrolled it and Geralt ever curious glanced at it. It was official he realised, seeing the ribboned and waxed Imperial Seal with Emhyrs signature next to it. “A diplomatic pass for you to be in the Empire for a period of no more than three months starting from today.”

She reached out to take it, just as a sharp knock at the door echoed, she frowned but Emhyr merely looked up at the door as it was opened by one of Adventis’s offsiders.

“Lady Ayakashi, your Imperial Majesty .”

Takara swept into the room wearing a light blue kimono with silver fans and flowers embroidered through it, she was stunning, her white hair half done up and her obi a silver and light pink.One of her tails was wrapped around her shoulders like a fur stole and Haru, in his boy form at her heels in an outfit that looked much like his others but in black and silver and he was carrying a small satchel.He bowed to Emhyr when he saw him, a serious expression on his face which he ultimately ruined by grinning from ear to ear, “Heika, we’ve come.”

Takara bowed her head to Emhyr, who had stood up when she entered, he returned the slight bow of his head to her and Geralt followed but moved to her side as he did, she smiled and reached out to touch his cheek.

“Is there a problem with Nibras and you?” She asked, as Geralt escorted her across the room and saw her to the seat where he been sitting, Geralt hadn’t even considered it and almost cursed.

Nihara was quick to reply to her question, “No _Shuelat almawt alzarqa’_ the Malliq angry yes, but has understood,a full account has he asked, so that peace in Sirvats death he may find.”

“It is up to Geralt if he wishes to do so.” She looked at Emhyr, “you gave permission for me to attend this meeting?”

“I thought it best for expedience sake, when lady Nihara requested a meeting with you I knew why and thought to facilitate.”

“Hnnn,” she said with a smile, “it couldn’t possibly have anything to do with your desire to know everything.”

“Absolutely not” Emhyr murmured back, sitting back in his chair and stepping his fingers, clearly lying.

“Of course not,” she murmured back in the same tone, Geralt wanted to shake his head, but he looked at Nihara who was watching the exchange with wide eyes.The two of them were playing some sort of game he thought and it was throwing the sorceress right out.

“Friend you are to the Majesty Imperial of Nilfgaard?”

“Why yes, I do consider Emhyr to be a friend.He has proven to be one to me, and I am sure he already knows why you’re here and has already asked you what you want with me.”

“Yes, ask your help I have been tasked, the Sand Crawlers have invaded the Eastern boarders and the Malliq can’t aid with war.We implore your help to kill the invaders.”

Takara looked at her, her expression blank and unreadable and then to Geralt surprise said, ”No.”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Emhyr cocked his head as he looked at Takara, as no’s went that had been as direct as they come. He could see the surprise on Geralts face, the witcher was shocked that Takara would say no, he wasn’t.

She had said that they thought alike and he thought that he understood her in this. 

She wasn’t adverse to helping others when the need arose, she would assist as she saw fit, and there was more to this.He flexed his mind back to what a Sand Crawler was and thought about it, an intelligent creature, she wouldn’t target them for that reason.

Takara suddenly sighed, “Excuse me,” she murmured then reached over the lounges back, a short sharp squeal followed as she pulled Haru up and over by the scruff of his neck. 

“Really Haru?” She said mildly to her kit as she looked at the dangling boy, he had tucked himself in and his tail was between his legs.

“Sorry Hahaue,” he said contritely, head bowed.

“Why don’t I believe that for a second, you cannot disturb his Imperial Majesty, you will kneel at the table and practice your letters.”

She put him down in front of her and leaned forward to tap the low resting table that held an arrangement of flowers and the glass of water given to Nihara on her arrival.

“Yes Hahaue,” with that Haru pulled the contents of his satchel out and set up the paper, ink and brush, he did it quickly and Emhyr watched with amusement as Haru with the tip of his tongue poking out started to write.

“Should not boy be with tutors?” Asked Nihara with a frown on her face.

“I am his tutor, there is no other who can teach him to be as he is,” replied Takara as she gently stroked the hair between the boys kitsune ears, they flicked at her touch and he giggled.

The moment however was over when Nihara recalled why she was here, “Pay you will we,” said Nihara her voice throbbing in its intensity.

“Its not about coin lady Nihara, you’re asking me to murder a race of sentient creatures merely for invading your borders. I know this race, I have studied them through the centuries, they wouldn’t be moving west for any reason but a threat to them. Their culture is tribal and land bound, they believe in the sanctity of spirits within their territory and defend that belief viciously.Have you asked them why they are moving en mass west?”

Nihara hesitated, “why ask or aid give creatures lesser than we?”

And thats where Nihara had failed, he thought, Takara wasn’t apposed to taking life when needed and when threatened she would attack viciously. But he had always had the impression that she valued life as she valued the balance each race brought.

“If I had that mentality Lady Nihara I would never have killed the Dust Worm to save the previous Malliq”

Nihara’s jaw dropped a little at the rebuke, and the cold tone in Takara’s voice.

“I will not murder them if they a fleeing, and I believe with all the knowledge that I possess about their species that they are fleeing something.I would however give this advice, find what they flee from and destroy it, then they will return to their lands, thankful that you helped them.”

“What could possibly be monstrous enough to make them flee?” murmured Emhyr.

“That your Imperial Majesty is the question you need to ask them.”

“So you will not aid us,” Nihara asked bitterly.

“I will not aid you in killing them.”

Emhyr noticed the distinction immediately, any good politician and diplomat would have but Nihara he had realised very quickly wasn’t a diplomat.

She stood, “then meeting is over, waste of time this is, thank you must I Majesty Imperial for your time.I will leave at your command.”

She was bitterly angry and Emhyr sighed, “Sit down Lady Nihara, and think, do not let emotion rule you at the moment.Lady Ayakashi said she will not help you kill the Sand Crawlers, she didn’t say she wouldn’t aid you, choose a different path.”

Nihara looked at them, all three of them, a frown on her face as she thought, she sat down and looked at Takara, “find out what makes sand Crawlers flee, aid us in ridding it so they return to their lands?”

Takara smiled, “and what will you give me in return”

Nihara looked at her puzzled, “Gems, golds, silvers, whatever desire you for riches.”

“I do not value gold or gems,” Takara spread out her hand and blue flame appeared dancing before Haru on the table, the kit yelped and grabbed for his work.

“Hahaue,” he whined as the blue flame dispersed and an absolute fortune in gems appeared on the table. 

Geralt choked, and stared at the gems “did you just _create_ them?”

“Yes, they are merely created through heat and certain gases and minerals, when one knows the natural process it is easy to recreate,” she replied with a shrug.

No wonder she had no value for something she could pull out of thin air, thought Emhyr a little stunned.

But her answer frustrated Nihara, “then value what? What do I offer one such as you?”

Takara however just smiled, it wasn’t a particularly nice smile though it wasn’t cruel but it held no warmth in it. “When you figure that out Lady Nihara, ask me.”

Nihara, red faced just stared at her,Takara however leaned over to Haru and pulled a sheet of paper that he had been writing on, it had only been a few minutes but Emhyr saw that nearly half the page was covered in the language of her race.

She smiled and gently touched Haru, her clawed hand stroking down his along hair, “well done my kit, your hand needs to be steadier but you are improving, come.”

With that order to her child she stood up, “I will be in the Imperial Gardens,” she bowed her head to Emhyr, who had stood up when she did, Haru capped his ink bottle packed away his writing brush and placed everything back into the satchel. 

Emhyr bowed his head in return, Geralt stood to escort Takara to the door, Haru however had other plans. He darted past his mother and came to a stop before Emhyr, Emhyr smiled and ruffled the boys hair, “if your mother agrees come see me this afternoon when I have Elka for her lesson.”

Haru’s smile lit up the world and he nodded “Hai Heika.”

Takara just smiled as she ushered him in front of her leaving the room to Emhyr, Geralt and Nihara, and a fortune in gems spilling over the table.

“Give her what?” Nihara whispered, frustration and dismay in her deeply accented voice, she leaned forward, her hands on her knees and she put her head in her hands with a sigh of defeat. 

“You are over thinking things my dear,” murmured Emhyr as he sat back down, “Takara isn’t as complex as you fear in this regard, she values knowledge and she values friendship.Offer her your friendship not your almost reverent worship for a start.”

“You could offer her something that _you_ value, offer her your knowledge in magic or whatever field you study in.”Geralt replied easily as he walked over to the buffet and poured himself a glass of water.He tilted it at Emhyr, a question in his eyes, Emhyr shook his head, he wasn’t thirsty.

Nihara sat up and stared at them, “easy you give answer to, hard is it.”

“Not really, but its about what your willing to pay, she could ask for a favour or she could ask for the entire contents of your library, or every magical construct you’ve ever made or journal you ever wrote in.”

Emhyr saw Adventis make a motion with his finger, a warning that their time was almost complete. 

Geralt moved back to the seats, “she won’t ask for more than your willing to give, I owe her a favour I have yet to repay” Geralt said as he sat back down

“Too much,” whispered Nihara in horror. “The Malliq never agree, not to favour or library.”

“Ohh no lady Nihara, you have it very wrong,” said Emhyr softy, “its not the Malliq that she is negotiating with, its you.You’re the one who has to pay.”

She looked away, a frown on her brow, she said incredulously “I pay?”

“Yes,” said Emhyr as he stood up, “and I believe that concludes our meeting, you may stay here and think about your next move Lady Nihara, as Takara informed you she is in the Imperial Gardens, she often is at this time when she and Haru are in the Palace.”

Nihara stood up and curtsied to Emhyr as he walked by her, Geralt following him as he did.

He couldn’t understand why the Malliq had sent her. What he knew of her from the file that had been prepared about her was that Nihara was a powerful sorceress, in the same league as most of the women who made up the Lodge.She wasn’t very cunning, preferred to spend her time studying and she sat on Nibras’s council, she certainly wasn’t a diplomat and, other than her removal of her veil, was deeply traditional.

He was thinking hard on how to use the knowledge he had gained today by what she didn’t say and what she did, to Nilfgaards interest, he already had several thought on how to utilise the information he had.

Today had been most productive he thought smugly as he walked back towards his office.

His mind awhirl, Geralt has handled the meeting well. He was concise knew when to speak up and with a little training could be a valuable asset to his immediate needs. 

Speaking of needs... yes he thought. 

Now was a perfect opportunity 

———

Geralt, who was buckling his swords back on as he walked behind Emhyr with a slight smile on his face, he could practically hear the cogs turning in Emhyrs brain, he had his thinking walk going on. The walk he did, with his arms behind his back, it was rather imperial of him and it always made Geralts blood heat because he had a kink that just wouldn’t go.

Emhyr paused before the grand stair case and instead of going towards his study he looked at Adventis and said, “move my next two appointments.”

Adventis swallowed and bowed, “yes sire,” Geralt almost winced in sympathy, it wasn’t easy to juggle Emhyrs schedule and when Emhyr threw it to the wind, which granted wasn’t that often, the poor Half-elf was left scrambling to placate the people who had requested the meeting.

Emhyr didn’t indicate what had prompted the change in his day, he simply started down the stair case, Geralt following in his wake, as those who saw Emhyr, immediately bowed in his presence.

Once the hit the ground floor however Emhyr turned towards the throne room and walked towards the large ornate double doors, they were open as they always were at this time of day, the Impera Brigade standing to attention on either side.

They immediately went onto bended knee at the sight of Emhyr as he swept into the throne room.

Emhyr said one word, “Out,” and every guard stationed in the throne room and any noble or servant who were there immediately bolted out the door.

Geralt was coming to a suspicious realisation, Emhyr wouldn’t he thought frantically as he stopped where he was and watched Emhyr all but prowl towards his throne.

Ohhh gods, he would he thought almost desperately, his cock immediately springing to attention at the knowledge that it was going to get some damn quick.

Emhyr swept himself into his chair with a negligent grace that had Geralt all but salivating, his plan to hustle Emhyr into being the one fucked over the throne went out the window, he knew Emhyr wasn’t in the mood to play.

Emhyr merely looked at him, his regal and cold expression directed at Geralt was the exact expression that got Geralts libido pumping.

Yeah he thought, Emhyr was doing this now.

“Its the middle of the damn day” he squawked, the high note in his voice indicating his raging libido and his unsettled nerves.

“And?”

That deep imperious tone made Geralt shiver, but he looked at the windows, the large massive diamond plane windows that took up both sides of the throne room, then the still open door behind him.

The doors swung shut, he turned back around to see that Emhyr had a dagger out now and had pricked his finger, blood stained one of the stones inlaid into the wooden arms rest beside him and Geralt narrowed his eyes. Emhyr tapped the bloody finger on another stone and the windows opaqued, other stone and his keen ears picked up the sound of the doors to the throne room locking into place. 

Geraltblinked hard, activating his mutations, and the world blazed with a million million colours, he no longer had the headache but with so many spells about the palace he had taken to deactivating his vision so he wasn’t distracted by the golden motes and sigils everywhere. 

He could see the spells that Emhyr was activating with his blood, and one more tap on a stone activated a spell of silence.Geralt knew that sigil.

“Come forward witcher.”

Geralt looked at the throne of Nilfgaards Imperators, and the Emperor who graced it with callous cruelty and Imperial command and gave a jerky sigh - he was about to become intimately acquainted with it.

At least this was the last throne he was going to be ploughed over he thought, his blood rising and his already hard cock getting harder.

He gave a wicked smirk at Emhyr, “make me...Emperor,” he purred with all the insolence he could muster, and after a lifetime of neutrality... he was good at it.

He got the pleasure of seeing Emhyrs eyes darken in a hunger that he didn’t often let loose, Emhyr paused long enough to make sure that Geralts eyes were on him. Geralt watched intrigued as Emhyr simply lowered his finger to another’s stone.

And he was driven to his knees.

“Oh fuck me,” he hissed at the explosion of pleasure in his stomach as his knees hit the carpet, hard and Emhyr surged to his feet, his face a reflection of pleasure and a little cruelty that made the sensation in his stomach triple.

This was new he thought as a blush infused every inch of him as he felt his blood desperately inflame, new and so so incredibly arousing, he bit his lip as Emhyr prowled down the steps, his sceptre is his hand. 

“Lets discuss your continued flaunting of Imperial orders Witcher, it is time you understood your position to me.”

Ohhh boy, thought Getalt as every thing clenched, it was going to be like this.<\p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise at the cliffhanger 🌸 I’ll make it up to you in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I promised I’d make it up to everyone for the cliffhanger.... yeah... this is so NSFW. Just 3000 words of gratuitous smut. 😉

Chapter 24

Emhyr took the fifteen or so meters that separated him from Geralt with deliberate slowness, almost prowling down the deep black and gold runner with a feline grace, his cock half hard and tight against his codpiece.

He fixed his eyes on his witcher, on his knees and with the flush of desire kissing his cheeks, they had done this same routine over and over through the palaces and castles of lords and ladies and former rulers.And he had buried his cock in Geralts ass on thrones as old as Nilfgaards and some which were far younger time and time again.

They had made a game of it, but with every throne that Emhyr owned he couldn’t help compare it to the one that was in this room. He had burned with the desire to see Geralt on his knees before him, in _this_ room, before _his_ throne and his darling obstinate, _irreverent_ witcher was being his usual stubborn self before him.

Oh how he loved Geralt for it, finding out that his witcher lover had developed a fantasy about Emhyr in all the Imperial glory that his rank entailed had been enlightening and so very satisfying.

He stoped just steps away from Geralt who still kneeled before him caught within the spell that Emhyr controlled.

“I do not need your cooperation to bring you to your knees witcher, look at me.” Geralt refused, Emhyr sighed in exasperation, then reached out with the Sun of Nilfgaard, the sceptre that had graced the Emperors hands for three hundred years and used the pointed tip to direct Geralts head up to him... he drank in the sight.

Bottom lip caught, sweat beading across his brow, reddened cheeks and the glaze of desire in amber eyes, the lavender pupils blown wide.Geralt had activated his vision thought Emhyrabsentmindedly.

“You always make this so hard on yourself, I can make you crawl Geralt, your call.Hands and knees or you can walk willingly.”

He couldn’t actually, wouldn’t truthfully, he had never asked Geralt to crawl and never would, beg on the other hand - but Geralt didn’t need to know that thought Emhyr as thumbed a stone on the sceptre, Geralt blinked, his eyes going back to black and shakily nodded his head.

“Was that so hard?” Murmured Emhyr with satisfaction, stepped back and turned around, “you will follow.” He depressed the stone, deactivating the spell binding Geralt and listened closely as he walked back to his throne, he heard the creak of leather and the soft tread muffled by the carpet as Geralt got to his feet and walked after him.

Emhyr walked back to his throne and up the dais to take his seat once more, Geralt had come to a stop at the base five steps below Emhyr.

Now he thought, “approach and take your knees before me, as always.”

Geralt gave him a somewhat insolent look but he walked up the stairs, his tread confident, hnnn thought Emhyr, not quite ready to submit, even if the desire to was almost driving him forward.

Geralt patently did not kneel when he stood before Emhyr.

He smirked.

Well two can play that game thought Emhyr, “you have two choices witcher, you will be my fiancée or you will be my concubine.I can strip you of your lands, I can strip you of your title, and tell the world you are nothing more than my concubine.Or if your want the respect that you can command now as my fiancée, I would suggest you get on your knees, or you will be made to serve my every need, drugged and bound if need be for as long as I wish to remain as Emperor.”It had happened before, Emperors past had taken what they wanted and be damned the one who had their attention.

Geralt blinked, “you’ll what?”

Emhyr raised his eyebrow, “I don’t repeat myself Geralt but if you need me to say it to you clearer, I’ll inform Cirilla that her tenure will not start in 12 months, and will have it known that you are my concubine nothing more.”

Geralt opened his mouth to reply, but Emhyr just pointed to the floor, “on your knees Geralt, I won’t repeat the order.” He intoned his voice toward the cold tone he would usually use with someone who had his ire and was pleased to see the shiver in Geralt as he slowly took his knees before Emhyr.

“Well done witcher, that wasn’t so hard now was it.”

Geralt gave a trembling sigh and shook his head, Emhyr reached out and carded his fingers through Geralts silky silver fall, with the other hand he flicked back the long tunic and unlaced his codpiece.

He tightened his hand in Geralts hair and pulled him closer, throwing him off balance enough that Geralt gasped and had to catch himself, he angled Geralts head so that he was looking into amber eyes full of confused passion, he murmured, “I trust I don’t need to tell you what to do next.”

He let go, placing his hand on the armrest as Geralt shakily reached out and pulled Emhyrs aching cock out, Emhyr hissed at the cool touch on his hot and aching length and held back a curse as Geralt leaned in and with no warning, swallowed his cock.

He hadn’t expected that, he thought wildly as he dug his nails into the armrest and an explosion of wet hot heat engulfed him, Geralt usually took his time before he did that.

And ohhh how good it was too, calm blue ocean, he thought tying to think of things to calm the lust within his blood as Geralt used his tongue to press on several points as he slowly moved back up Emhyrs cock, the pressure intense as he did.

Then he started a rhythm that shook Emhyr to his toes., he was still trying to hold onto the imperial mask that made these moments so incredibly erotic but damn it was hard when his lover could swallow the entirety of him.

He hissed again softly, his toes curling in his boots, he wanted nothing more than to pull Geralt up for a mind altering kiss but not now.

He let Geralt continue, not opposed to letting his lover have this moment to explore and... ohhhh Sun above, Emhyrs head thumped back hitting the Golden Sun behind his head as his eyes rolled back.

Geralt did it again, his tongue teasing and caressing in equal measure.

“Again,” ordered Emhyr.

But Geralt slowed right down and Emhyr cracked open his eyes, staring straight into Geralts, he was watching every move and expression Emhyr made. 

Emhyr decided it was time for him to lead this dance, he latched his hand into Geralts hair and with a somewhat savage smile, that made Geralts eyes widen to see it, he pushed Geralts head back down.

He directed every move, how deep he wanted it, and how good it felt.

Geralt kept up at the demand, Emhyr hummed his approval but he didn’t want to end this way, he pulled Geralt off.

Geralts lips let go with a slight pop and he looked... glazed, panting to catch his breath.Emhyr caugh Geralts gaze again, loving the look of red swollen lips and the red stained cheeks.He looked so dazed, and so needy.

“Undress Geralt, everything.”

Geralt groaned and shook as he slowly got back to his feet, his hands almost unable to undo the buttons, buckles and joins that held the viper armour together.His swords hit the ground and lay where they fell, a testament to how incredibly aroused Geralt was, he never neglected his weapons.

Before long Geralt stood before him naked, and Emhyr looked his fill, he always looked his fill and his mouth watered with what he was seeing.

Washboard abs, clearly defined muscles, delineated lines.Not an ounce of fat and a tapestry of scars that screamed warrior with a large fully erect cock that looked harder than the steel that Geralt carried. It throbbed red and angry looking Emhyr noticed, and was screaming for attentional the tip welled with presumed.

Geralt shuddered at Emhyrs gaze and went to grip hold of himself, ”I have not given you permission to touch yourself witcher,” Emhyr warned, his voice a lash of cold passion.

Geralt whimpered, “Sire,” he begged but moved his hand away.

And there it was Emhyr thought in complete satisfaction, he stood up, it was only when Geralt completely let go that he ever called Emhyr sire.

He stepped up to Geralt, crowding him, his arms going to tugged Geralts naked glorious body against his fully clothed one.He revelled in the moan Geralt let out at the feel of silk on his heated skin.He leaned in and breathed in the subtle scent of blade oil and Berbercane fruit, and the essence of Geralt that always entranced him. As he dug his fingers in Geralts hair again, one hand on his hip to hold him in place he pulled Geralts head back sharply.

He bit the side of Geralts neck, a need he had only recently started doing, it made Geralts knees buckle and it and it was only because Emhyr had slid his leg between Geralts thighs that he didn’t hit the floor.Emhyr steadied him as he licked the bite mark.It would fade soon, the marks always did.

“Kneel on the chair, face the back and hold on,” he commanded deeply.

He stepped to the side, watching as Geralt got his legs back under him enough to carry him the the Throne, he knelt on the cushion and reached out to take hold the back of the chair.

“Yes, thats it, arch your back.” Geralt tried, it wasn’t deep enough for Emhyr, it hadn’t pushed Geralts ass out to him enough.

“You’re not trying,” he warned, and without thinking himself slapped Geralts backside, Geralt jerked, and immediately let go of the throne with one hand to reach down.Emhyr growled, he thought Geralt was about to jerk himself off then realised by the groan of pain that followed, that Geralt had come very close to finishing.He had stopped himself by the simple expedience of a tight grasp.

He didn’t hesitate, he reached over and covered the hand that still held the back of the throne, anchoring it there firmly and with his other, he took two of his fingers into his mouth and liberally wet them.He hadn’t planned this and had nothing else to ease the way.

He reached down, felt for the opening and then eased his two fingers in, Geralt cried out, loudly and shuddered at the feel, Emhyr concentrated, feeling the delicious heat around his fingers as he searched for... yes there.

He pressed one finger into the bundle of sensation that made Geralt give a full body jerk and an involuntary thrust of his hips.

“Don’t move,” he hissed, and saw Geralt give a jerky nod as he panted.

Emhyr stroked his fingers over the spot again and again, each time he did Geralt cried out and trembled in his arms, the flush now covering nearly every inch of Geralt snow white skin so that he almost glowed with passion.

“Sire, please, _please_ ” Geralt pleaded to him and Emhyr stopped, wonderful he thought, pleased with it, with that he pulled his fingers out. It was time he decided, his own aching cock was throbbing for release and watching Geralt writhe in his deep and powerful passion made him want to follow.A passion that he had nurtured and grown until the point where his lover was mindless with it, it was a heady elixir, so much power over the man who had once been his enemy and was now one of the most precious loves of his life.

He gripped hold of his cock, and moved to cover Geralts back and ass, Geralt whispering ‘yes sire, please sire’ repeatedly as Emhyr nudged at the entrance, teasing him, making Geralt groan and plead a little more. Beg a little harder.

And when that anticipation had built even higher, Emhyr pushed himself in, one smooth glide that had a wail of pleasure and pain come from Geralt who pushed his backside against Emhyr.

Emhyr grunted as he seated himself fully into the glorious heat that he himself was addicted to, he had once told to Geralt to become addicted to him, the truth was he was addicted to Geralt, so decadently gloriously addicted.

He took a minute to get himself back under control, the desire to just take what he wanted was so strong, but he would master it, like every element in his life, he would not loose control now.

Not now.

When he finally had his dauntless control back, he moved.Emhyr took Geralt ruthlessly, hot hard cock piercing the heart of Geralts heat again and again, rocking him into the throne of the var Emreis ancestors.Suns they would all be turning over in their graves, he thought wildly as he placed his foot next to Geralts knee, getting as deep and as close as he could.

He swore at the tight hot clasp, the flutter of muscles as Geralt groaned at the feel and the wet heat that only got hotter as Geralt cried out his pleasure.

Emhyr was close, very close he let go of Geralts hand, and reached down, brushing Geralts own tight grip on his cock aside.

He took over, knowing just how close his lover was but the feel of his body and the frenzy of Geralts pleas.

Within seconds of his hand closing over the steel hard flesh it thickened in response to the change as he angled his thrusts to hit that point deep in Geralts body, and with a cry that echoed through the throne room Geralt came hard.The almost viciously tight clasp that Geralts orgasm brought bought on Emhyrs own and with a grunt to follow Geralts own cry he slammed deeply into his lovers body once more, the blinding heat of pleasure and lust burned through his veins and swelled deep and dark within him as he came. 

And he chased that burning ecstasy, the pleasure that no other had ever given him.“Geralt,” he sighed in deepest pleasure and he relaxed against Geralt the pleasure washing through him.

As the minutes ticked by Emhyr pulled himself together, slowly though, he was shaking a little from the intensity of his pleasure, Geralt was almost heaving for breath, barely able to hold himself up, he was leaning heavily on the back of Emhyrs throne.

“Gods Emhyr,” he managed to say.

Emhyr ran a hand down the sweat soaked back and then moved to stand fully up, slipping out of Geralt as he did.

He help Geralt stand, his lovers knees still weakened, “my my beloved, was it that intense?” He gently teased.

“Bite me.”

“Ohh, I did,” he said with a murmured chuckle, “you enjoyed it.”

Geralt rolled his eyes at him and Emhyr couldn’t resist, he leaned in and kissed him, it wasn’t a lust filled demand, it was however intimate.A message of love and a gentle passion in its own right, and after the last hour, it was just perfect.

Geralt sighed into Emhyrs mouth and the two embraced as the afternoons sun ringed them from the domed skylight above.

“I hope to hell theres a place I can clean up,” Geralt groaned a few minutes later as he picked up his armour.

The Emperors rooms at the back has a wash stand,”

“Oh thank the gods, I don’t relish walking out there looking like I’ve been well and truly fucked.”

Emhyr chuckled, he wasn’t about to tell Geralt that most of the guard knew what they did, they weren’t stupid ad he didn’t employ idiots.

He helped pick up the remainder of Geralts leathers and then as Geralt pulled on his trousers, he fixed his own clothes.

He looked at Geralt and saw the narrowed eye, “what.”

“Why is it that after you... do this to me... in the throne room or over your desk, you always look like you’ve done nothing more strenuous than push a pen across the page.”

“An Emperor must be composed at all times, its a skill.”

“One I need to learn,” muttered Geralt.

Emhyr didn’t like that, he didn’t like the idea at all. “No,” he declared firmly, ”I like it when you look like I’ve thoroughly possessed you, that you’ve been taken to the heights if the greatest of pleasures and you’ve given in to the ecstasy.”

Geralt flushed red, “oh.”

Yes, he liked that look too he thought, “Come on beloved, lets get cleaned up,” and then he gave Geralt a wicked smile, “thank you for the memory.Every time I sit this Throne I’m now going to remember just what we did here.”

Geralt groaned, “well I hope your able to control yourself over it.”

“Control dearest witcher mine” murmured Emhyr as he reached out and cupped Geralts cheek, “is the hallmark of the Imperial Will, I don’t loose it.”

Geralt just gave him an inscrutable look and then smirked, “much,” was all he said as he walked towards the back of the throne room.Emhyr watched him, yes he thought, there was only one being in this world that had the audacity to point out that Emhyr lacked control when it came to him.

Ohhh how he loved his witcher.

And ohhh how he was going to make Geralt scream in pleasure for the reminder, he caught up to Geralt, pulling him back flush up against his chest and anchoring him, he let Geralt feel the stirring length of his cock, much to Geralts surprise.He tilted his head bringing his lips close to Geralts ear, and in no uncertain terms, he whispered to his beloved exactly what he planned to do with him.

After all a certain drunken confession had informed Emhyr just how much Geralt loved his plans, and Emhyr had so many too.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to touch on the topic of PTSD in this chapter, this is just to warn people who may find mental illness a little confronting. 🌸

Chapter 26

“So let me get this straight, you’re the one whose been declared the Emperors fiancée... betrothed... intended... bride to be, take your fucking pick and Eskels the one who now has to dance attendance on your ass at his Imperial fucking Majesty’s order?”

Geralt gave Lambert a sharp smile, he was getting a bit fed up with the attitude, he swung his blade warming up his wrist as Lambert warmed up his, “Yeah, wanna join him?” He was looking forward to handing the pup his ass.

Lambert narrowed his eyes at him and Geralt couldn’t help but let the smirk deepen, it was sometimes too easy to rile up the youngest wolf.

“Fuck off,” grunted Lambert, “I’m still trying to get my head round the fact that you’re shackin up with the conqueror of the whole damn north.Fuck me, I’m outta of commission for nearly three years and the world turns upside down and kicks me in the teeth, again.Ain’t that the fuckin kicker.”

“I’d be dead if it weren’t for Emhyr.”

“So what? You shagging him because of gratitude? Gods if your that easy, I’d have ridden your ass all winter if you’d wanted to fuck.”

A slim, elegant but clawed hand came out of nowhere and smacked Lambert over the head, hard, “Geralt doesn’t need to explain his relationship to you, the fact that he does shows courtesy, try to at least show a little in return child.”

Lambert winced and rubbed the spot where Takara had hit him, Geralt was thankful, Lambert’s abrasive personality hadn’t changed in the years since he had been missing and presumed dead, he was however a lot more cutting.

“What you want me to fuckin apologise?” He said belligerently to her back.

Make that insane too, Takara who had turned to leave the practice court that they were on to them, paused then turned back to face Lambert, “Anger... shall we work that out child of Learning and Sorrow?” She purred mildly and then smiled at Geralt, “may I borrow your blade?”

Geralt didn’t hesitate, he handed it to her, the last five days since Lambert had been found had been an exercise in patience, Lambert was antagonistic, angry- always angry - and confrontational. 

Emilé of Tellra and the ‘wolf pup’ had already had a knock out fight, Tellra had won, and none of them knew why it had even started.Geralt had assumed Tellra had been his usual obnoxious self but when Lambert had dragged himself out the horse trough he’d grumbled an apology and then said he needed to clear his head. 

Ergo - Lambert’s fault.

Maybe Takara could help Lambert because he’d pushed enough of the witchers away from him that they’d all but growl at him now due to his shitty attitude, and the drinking.

Geralt left the court and went to sit next to Eskel who was watching, “maybe she can sort him out?” He said.

Eskel snorted, “he’s a lost cause, but maybe she can help him get back to where he was before Keira.”

They didn’t know what happened, Lambert refused to speak about it but whatever it was ate him up inside.

The crash of steel on steel had him turning around as Lambert launched into a series of counter manoeuvres against Takara’s attack, the fight was fast, witcher speed, but it wasn’t brutal or vicious, it was a standard training fight with her.

Eskel turned to him, “whats after this morning?”

Geralt tried not to grin, four days ago Eskel had stormed into the consorts room cracking his knuckles, “What the fuck did you do?” He’d growled.

Geralt who had been in the middle of a highly advanced kata that had him actually sweating a little and out of breath, had gasped out, “specifics,” as he swung the blade to a blur that could barely be seen.

Eskel, stared daggers at him then shook a piece of paper at him, Geralt saw the black one gold seal, “this, why am I getting a politely worded letter that _sounds_ like an invitation but is _actually_ an Imperial command to be one of your “attendants”. Why the fuck do you need attendants, can’t wipe your own ass anymore?”

Geralt stopped in mid form, a half crouch with leg extended and sword in mid swing, he had risen effortlessly, “because my bastard of a lover, Emhyr var Emreis Emperor of Nilfgaard etcetera etcetera saw fit to tell everyone that I’m his fiancée.”

Eskel had paused, blinked and then said,“Wait that actually happened? I though Ciri was pulling your leg again”

“Yeah it damn well happened, it wasn’t suppose to be announced, we were going to quietly marry a few days after Ciri’s coronation.”

Eskels jaw had hit the ground, “you what?” He’d rasped, incredulous at Geralts announcement.

Geralt hadn’t told Eskel that he had agreed to Emhyrs proposal, in fact he hadn’t told his friend that Emhyr had even asked, “We’re getting married.” And gods it just sounded... strange to say he’d thought, but it was something he now knew he wanted.

Geralt had looked at Eskel and grinned, for once, he’d managed to shock him so bad the other witcher had just stared at Geralt his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

He’d given him a few minutes, “hurgh... ahh... whoa, I mean .... congratulations?”

“Thanks.”

Eskel was silent for a while then had looked back at the paper in his hand,“ so now that everyone knows, why do you need attendants?”

“Good fucking question, I now have new duties, no bodyguarding and I apparently need my arse wiped.”

Eskel had just grimaced, “I was fucking joking about the arse wiping so you’d better be joking too.And I ain’t bloody kissing it either, thats Emhyrs job.”

Geralt had given him the two finger salute and sheathed his sword, then walked towards the one of the many racks in the room to place the weapon back and reached for a rag.“If I have to give alms to the poor, rousing speeches to children to stay in school and hold hands with invalids, you’re suffering with me.Because damned if I’m going to host the Ladies Solar in the afternoon without you, my brother by my side and at my back.” He used the rag to wiped the sweat off his face and his neck.

Eskel had just given him a flat stare and a low growl, “you know wolf theres such a thing as over sharing responsibilities, and this is a classic example of it.”

“You abandoning me in my darkest hour?”

Eskel had snorted, “I can’t stress enough just how much you’re going to owe me for this,”

Geralt had known he’d won and then grinned at Eskel, “we can always see how far I can create a scandal before Emhyr sits me down for a talk.” He’d had every intention of it too, if for no other reason than to get his own back at Emhyr, Geralt didn’t care for politics and if he insulted some highborn lady because he was himself than so be it.Emhyr’d just have to deal with it.

Eskel had just looked at him, his eyebrow raised, “he won’t sit your ass down to talk wolf, he’d tie it up and take the most creative approach to it. But I’m more worried he’ll blame me and tell Fainrael to use some demon cursed device on me again or seibet.”

Those words had rung true then, and now a few days both had been on their best behaviour when it came to Geralts new duties.

They weren’t idiots.

“We’re meeting with High Priest Lord Carranis, he’s the one thats actually in charge of the Church of the Great Sun, okay guy.I’ve met him a few times.”

Carranis was around Emhyrs age, a lord in his own right, and related to the var Attre house.He was a firm believer in the Great Sun and in his duties as its high priest.Emhyr might be the Cardinal High Priest and therefor the head of the church but Carranis led it and most of its ceremonies.He knew that Ciri had lessons with the guy for an afternoon a week in an effort to get her up to scratch for when she took over her fathers position in the church.

“Is this for the almsgiving part of your duties?”

“Yeah, Corbin’ll meet us there.”

And then there was Master Corbin, Geralts brand spanking new secretary, Geralt was convinced the man was related to Mererid or that Mererid had somehow managed to split himself in two.Corbin didn’t look like the Chamberlain, but his facial expression matched to a tee, he was dour, had no sense of amusement and did not like deviation from the days schedule.Geralt didn’t like schedules, and now he had one.

The last four days had been, interesting.

Currently he and Eskel were in the training grounds for the 1st division, as they had been for the last few days as well.They both spent a lot of time in the mornings with Lambert, going through their Kata’s and training with him, trying to bring the wall down as much as they could. 

It wasn’t working.

Lambert’d been pissed when they had told him that the keep was being rebuilt, refusing to listen to their reasons.He had shouted that it should be left alone, a relic of the past and it should have remained there, he had then torn four practice dummies to shreds with just his dagger.

That had been the first clue to them all that he wasn’t the best mentally, Takara was spending a lot of time in the grounds as well because of it, he was a fight waiting to happen.Until today she hadn’t done much but be gentle with Lambert. Geralt was of the opinion you just needed to smack him about a bit to reset his head, he’d said as much too, the resounding ass kicking he got from Takara yesterday had been enough for him to never want to say it again.

Eskel and Geralt took the time to tend their blades, Eskel going over both his and Geralt going over his silver one as Takara had the other, they were mostly done, trying to ignore Takara as she spoke to Lambert while they were fighting. She was asking him questions, making observations.Geralt realised she was trying to get him to open up, until suddenly Lambert stopped in mid form, and pulled back.

“I’m fuckin done Takara,” he growled, “no more, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You are letting the anger overtake you child,”

“And don’t fucking call me that anymore.”

“Lambert -“

“No, I’ve had it, I’m fucking out of here,” he turned around and started to storm off the court, both Geralt and Eskel getting to their feet, both extremely worried. 

They had only just found him, and he was so close to doing something they would all regret.

But Takara had other ideas, she spoke, her words in a dark rhotic tone, the accent flawless and not her own, the language Geralt had only heard in a few curse words from Regis, _“mostra il tuo collo, schiavo del sangue.”_

Lambert reacted immediately, he turned, his blade back up and out as he came at Takara with hatred and murder in his eyes. 

And he _fought_.

They didn’t intervene but they watched as the fight turned vicious, not from Takara but from Lambert, he screamed words in the same tongue at her, his sword whirling at a spread many would not be able to keep up with.

“ _vaffanculo”_

 _“Ti Uccidero_ ”

And he didn’t stop, but he wasn’t thinking, she could have taken him down repeatedly but she let him have his head. A few of the others came out to see what the noise was about and Tellra stepped up beside him.

“Well, it didn’t take her long to get him to break”

“It that was some dig at -“ Geralt snapped

“Calm down wolf it wasn’t, he needs to let the rage out, thats what I said to him the other day.She broke through mine by showing me the truth, Lamberts - well look at him, he needs a target and she just made herself one.”

Geralt had to agree, he didn’t know what she said but it had certainly triggered Lamberts reaction.

The next hour was painful to watch, Lamberts rage ebbed and flowed as Takara pulled at him, she didn’t go easy on him. If his rage was coming down she often said something in that language to set him off again, until it was sheer exhaustion that made Lambert sway and drop his sword.

Takara dropped hers and pulled Lambert into her arms, embracing him as a deep wracking sob tore through him, the youngest of the witchers legs went out from under him and Takara eased them both to the ground.

And she didn’t let go of him.

It hurt to see Geralts heart ached, but when Eskel moved to go to them, she looked up, a bitter anger in her own amber eyes. She shook her head and her power welled up around the two of them, “Haru”, she called and the boy who had been watching from the sidelines darted over and into the blue flame, within seconds she, Lambert and the kit disappeared.

“What fuck the did she say to him to set him off?” said Varen.

“No idea, but I’m certain that was the vampires language.I don’t even want to imagine what Lambert went through if he fought like that, and he can speak the language too, it says he spent a lot of time among those creatures.”

Geralt took in a deep breath at Emilés words, the Bear was right, they all had suspicions but Lambert had all but told them in his fight that he had been treated badly by a higher vampire.Takara had made herself a target by speaking it’s languageto him, and Lambert had fought as hard as he could to destroy the target. Geralt remembered what he had seen and read in Teshum Mutna, he now had a feeling that Lambert had been a blood slave.

He swallowed the tight feeling at the back of his throat, fuck he thought.

———

Lambert broke, again.

He sobbed into the arms that held him once more, the scent of pine and cold stone and the undefinable pure scent that was Takara flooded his senses as he pressed his forehead into the breast bone of the female who held him, she was safe.

The blind rage that had fuelled his fight with her was breaking apart, the red fog clearing, he knew who he had been fighting with, had known on a deeper level who it was, but when she had told him to bare his throat and then called him a blood slave he had reacted.

His mind immediately thinking he was back in that hell again, and with every word she said the red rage had taken over his mind and he fought like a cornered wolf.Until the fight in him had left and he couldn’t do it anymore.The medallion around his neck hummed and he knew that she was calling in her power.

“We’re going home kit,” she murmured in his ear and he relaxed against her, because no matter what he had said in the past, Kaer Morhen was home, even if not all the memories there were the best.

He sighed and closed his eyes as the cool kiss of the extraordinary power she controlled flowed through him and something in him shifted, then he knew no more.

He woke in the library.

He knew he was in the library because of the scent of paper and ink, of the leather and wood that bound the pages together. There was the scent of metals and stone and the undercurrent of Takara, her very essence almost written into the pages and walls of Kaer Morhens Library.

He knew he’d been asleep, the exhaustion that had plagued his waking hours for years because his nights were plagued by nightmares was gone. He was lying on a nest of cloth, it was comfortable, but he felt the need to be up.

Lambert stood up and winced, his muscles tight and sore, not unsurprising after a fight like the one he’d had with Takara, he needed to apologise to her for it he thought, fuck he hated apologies.

He focused, the library was always quite, its quite solitude a balm to his aching soul, he stretched and walked into the corridor, noting that she had changed him out of his borrowed leather armour and into a robe, a yukata he remembered her calling it. He sighed, if she had changed him, then she had seen the scars, all of them, fuck, he was riddled with bite marks, and some of them in the most - uncomfortable of places.

He knew the library like the back of his hand, well most of it and it took no time to realise he was on the bottom floor, the tiles were different here and she had placed him in an area where voices wouldn’t disturb him, one of the ‘quite zones’, the areas where the echoes wouldn’t reach.He walked into the map section of the library, it had been his favourite place here when he had first come down the steps and seen the treasure that Kaer Morhen held, even at eleven he had known the value of what he saw.

He stopped as the memories came, and for the first time in years he let them flow through him.

He had come to Kaer Morhen as a kid of about eight years old, angry and he’d been missing his mother.The first three years of training had been hard, his belligerent attitude with everyone had made him few friends and the trainers weren’t easy on him. And then one day, with true winter on the horizon as the snows had just started, the witchers had suddenly become very restless, excited, and the name Takara had been on the trainers and the returned Witchers lips. 

He’d heard the name before but because he didn’t want to be punished by more chores he hadn’t done any asking, it was one of his fellow cadets, his only friend who had enlightened him.

“She’s back!”Voltehre cried out as he almost fell into Lamberts lap while he was sharpening one of the many bloody swords the witchers kept in the armoury.

Lambert swore, as he reflexively pulled the sword back, “Thrice damn it Voltehre, you trying to stab yourself you silly clutch, Whose got you in such a tizzy?”

“Takara, the Lady who Walks the Keep... oh thats right, you wouldn’t have met her, she left before you arrived here.”

“You mean forced here.”

“Forced here, arrived here, came here, its all the same Lambert, anyway she’s returned.”

“Is that why our lords and masters seem to be less uptight?”

“Yeah, Tarvin’s ordered a feast or tonight, they’re cracking out the mead and ale barrels that they were saving for winter and the kitchens ramped up the dinner menu, we have to get down there.We’re on potato duty.

Lambert whined, “its the kitchen staffs duty,” but he was surprised that Tarvin, the head witcher would be ordering a feast.

“Its all hands now.”

It had left Lambert wondering as he had packed up the gear in the armoury and then followed his friend up to the massive kitchens that fed the keep.

And boy how, the witchers and the keeps servants could damn well move when they wanted too, barrels of salted pork, pickled fish and wheels of cheese where being rolled out of the cellars. Another _two_ deer were on the spit, starting to roast, more chicken and ducks had been slain and were being dressed. The production in the kitchen having tripled in just the short time he’d been down in the armoury. 

And the mood had changed too, everyone was - happy?

Who the hell was this woman that made the keep act like Belleteyn had come?

He did what he was told to do and started on the potato’s, he didn’t need another punishment.Although he had to give it to the witchers, they didn’t hit to punish, sure he got a cuff round the ears or the strap if he’d done something really bad, but they didn’t beat on him like his old man would.Nah they gave you extra chores, chores that you hated, hence the reason why he was oiling and sharpening the armoury’s blades, not that they needed sharpening the things were already honed.

After he’d peeled what felt like every potato ever grown he was told to go back to his duties in the armoury.

Lambert had groaned so loud, “Hells blast”, he muttered as he stormed into the room, throwing back the heavy oak door with enough force that it actually bounced back a bit, no mean feat for a boy of eleven. 

He wanted to go back to his room and read.

He stomped into the massive chamber and came to a complete stop. There was a creature in the armoury, he realised, his heart leaping into his throat as he saw the white furred mass of tentacles dancing softly near the cupboards and shelves.

He wracked his brain through the lessons and the books he had read, krayans, nope not a krayan, maybe it was some sort of hybrid.

He stepped lightly to one of the racks and as carefully as he could he silently picked up a silver blade, excitement coursing with fear.Lambert tiptoed up toward the mass of white tentacles, bringing the blade up just as Vesemir had taught them. He observed, he remembered, taking in the killing field as one of the trainers had said, watch your surrounds before you engage, take in the killing field, and use the terrain to your advantage.

The mass was in between two of the rows of storage shelves, right at the end of one of the rows, he could push it back into the row, and it wouldn’t have any ability to manoeuvre about much.

Decided he ran at it, word pointed and he came about the stack and the tentacles streamed back, moving fast into the row as someone turned around.

He came face to face with a woman, the tentacles now at her back, he flicked the sword to the side so he didn’t skewer her, “move you stupid wench,” he cried out at her.And tried to dart behind her to get to whatever that thing was. He was stopped by the simple expedience of the woman taking hold of his sword, he didn’t know how it was suddenly in her hand.

“My my you’re energetic child, my tails mean you no harm.”

He backed up, tails? He thought and then took his focus of the - tentacles and back to the woman, a woman who had canine ears on her head.

Ohhh fuck, he thought shes not human.

“What the fuck are you?” He squawked, completely at a loss, he had no clue what she was, he hadn’t read about what ever she was before and he had read everything he could read in the depository, she must be a new hybrid.

She raised one elegant white brow at him, “A kitsune, and young boys should at least show their elders respect, I do not care for language such as that.”

“So the fuck what? You can’t be here.”

“Oh?” She smiled at him, and his unease deepened, she had fangs,“Who are you child? I do not recognise you so you must be one of the cadets brought in while I was away.”

She, it had his sword, so now he had to bluff, “If the witchers find you, they’ll kill you.They kill monsters.” That bit was true though.

She cocked her head at him, a thoughtful expression on her face, “and just because I am different I am a monster? Is that what you are taught, I must have words with Tarvin if that is so?”

He paused, no they weren’t taught that, she was intelligent, but something wasn’t right, he looked her over.Assess remember he thought,she held the sword as if she knew what she was doing in one hand and held a bottle of blade oil in the other, she was dressed in some weird blue robe like thing with a wide belt. 

She was really pretty, he thought, so much prettier than his Ma and his Ma had been the most beautiful woman he had known. She had long white hair, perfect lips, and elegant nose and then he noticed the eyes, she had witcher eyes, “What... are you a witcher?”

Her eyes gleamed in amusement, “No, but I do train them, when they’re older.”

He thought back to what he had been hearing while he was in the kitchen, he had found out you could learn a lot if you listened to the gossip.

The witchers and the older boys were talking about training with Takara, he had a funny suspicion, he swallowed, “You’re Takara aren’t you?”

“Yes, and you still haven’t told me your name child.”

“Lambert,” he blurted, he was in so much trouble he thought, the trainers were going to whomp him good, “uhh, sorry.”

She stepped towards him, and he backed up more, clearing the shelves, she swept past and headed for the rack of silver swords, “What for?” She asked gently

“Attacking you, ah but I attacked your... uh... tails?”

“There is no need for an apology, you thought there was a reason to attack, although I have to admit it was a first for me.My tails by themselves have never been attacked before.” She placed the sword back and then turned to look at him again, “its been a pleasure young master Lambert I look forward to tomorrow, I’ll be taking over your studies from Master Faloncar now that I’m back.”

He gaped at her as she nodded her head to him a slight smile on her lips and then left the room, one of her tails closing the door behind her.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered.

He came back to himself and turned to look at the woman whose hand had pierced his reverie, she hadn’t changed a day since he had first met her.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah, must have needed the sleep.”

“You’ve been asleep three days child.”

Fuck, he thought, that long? “Best I’ve felt in... forever, I was just remembering the first time I met you.”

She smiled and chuckled lightly, tucking his arm in her own as they started walking through the map section, the large cabinets and draws held vast amounts of maps and diagrams.

“The day you attacked my tails,” she said fondly to him.

He blushed, “you won’t ever let me forget that will you?”

“Not a chance, it’s my fondest memory of you.”

He groaned, then muttered, “why can’t I have a better fonder memory, like the time I caught that wood rat that was eating those books in the old guard house.”

“Because you got blood all over the books, I took forever for the smell of blood to dissipate from them.”

“Oh yeah, thats right.”

They came out of the map section of the library, passing the white marble columns and under the vaulted ceilings of the floors above them and into the rows of books, this section on the bottom floor dealt in travel, there were journals of travellers, explorers and adventurers.Books on the wonders of such places as Zerikania and Ofirhere with this world and books on other worlds.Most he didn’t believe, there was no way that there was a land were woman were the warriors and the men the child rearers and worlds where they could travel among the stars in ships.

His breath caught, she was leading him to her rooms he realised.He had never been there before, very few witchers had and only those with an invitation, she guarded her privacy.

With a simple tongue of blue fire, she touched the illusion of mosaics and it dispersed into a wide doorway and a tunnel of stone steps leading deeper into the mountain.

“Come.”

She led him down stone steps that had been worn down over the centuries, lit by the blue flame that she had left in the sconces.After a hundred or so meters they came into a large cavern and he froze his breath seizing in his chest.It was tall, at least eight meters high and there were mage spells set into the ceiling that lit the room as bright as day. She had carved screens sectioning the cavern into smaller areas, he saw a bedroom with a thick mattress on the floor, a meditation room and a sparring area, the screens carved into pattens he hadn’t seen before. There was a library with books and scrolls, an area for when she embroidered, her tools and a loom set up for her work. There were woven mats of green grasses, tapestries that lined the walls with scenes of creatures he didn’t know existed, there were weapons, not just swords but glaives and spears anchored on the walls as well.The room was... foreign he thought, it spoke of another culture, a world far far away, a world she had tried to recreate here, her home.

She brought him to a low set table, where Haru sat and was writing, his little tongue poking out as he concentrated on the paper in front of him, there were open scrolls over the table, scrolls in a language he didn’t know but recognised as Takara’s.

He sat on the cushion she pointed him to and she disappeared.

“She got you studying kiddo?”

“Yes, Hahaue says that an idle mind is not a working mind.”

He remembered that saying, she quite often said it before giving you more subjects to study. “what are you studying?” He asked Haru.

“I’m learning my words,” the kit said as he carefully moved the brush across the page.

“Oh, shouldn’t you be studying a language that’s used here?” He didn’t get why Takara would be teaching him what amounted to a dead language.

“I already know Nilfgaardian and the Common tongue, I learned that by watching you humans and Emhyr, and Hahaue has the history of our world Nivon and her journals written in Nivonese.”

A tray was set before Lambert filled with fruits and berries, a pitcher of water and a heaping bowl of hot venison stew.He was thankful for it all but would have preferred something stronger, he’d been drinking to numb the pain so he was used to alcohol at all hours.

“The workers at the camp gave me a small pot of stew last night, I thought you would rouse this day.”

She knelt beside him, and then looked over the boys work, one clawed finger gently tapped the paper, “you spelt Watatsumi no Ryujin incorrectly my kit,” she murmured to him and then switched languages to gently teach the boy.The words were lyrical and he was lost in them for a minute wondering what she had said.

He shook his head and then look at his breakfast, and suddenly for the first time in ages he felt hungry enough to eat a horse, he tucked in with a single minded focus.

Before long he sat back replete and looked up into amber eyes that were laughing at him, he narrowed his own at the boy, “whats so fu- funny?”

“You have sauce on your nose.”

He rubbed his nose and grimaced, then looked at Takara, “how are you feeling?” she said.

“Better, better than I’ve felt in a long time, that fight released... something.”

“Anger and rage festers within the psyche, there are times when to release it you need to fight it.”

“That why you painted a target on your back?”

“Yes, and I would do it again if need be.But unless you start to talk it through the rage will return Lambert.”

“Talking doesn’t help.

“But it does, talking helps you come to terms with what was done, it helps you to sort out the emotions that fester and roil within.”

He was silent, he knew her words as truth, but in speaking about it, he would have to remember it, it he felt cornered and bitter because of it, if she wanted to hear it? “Wanna hear the whole sob story, its fucking nuts.” He grunted at her, “I’m gonna need something a lot stronger than this.” He picked up the still full water pitcher and sloshed it about.

He waited for her to say something about his language and his attitude but she said nothing to him, just turned to the boy, “do you wish to bring the humans their meat for tonight’s dinner?”

Haru’s eyes widened, “can I?” He asked excitedly.

Lambert watched bemused as Takara just smiled and then said, “then let us go, and while you hunt my kit Lambert can tell me his story, under the sky where the air and wind will help cleanse the wounds of the past.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Eskel walked into the rather hallowed chamber that was the Emperors dressing rooms with a touch of hesitation.Geralt saw the look of befuddlement on his friends face in the reflection of the mirror he was standing in front, and watched as Eskel tugged at the collar on his new outfit.Geralt couldn’t deny his friend looked good in red and black, trimmed with gold but he clearly wasn’t used to formal dress, Geralt after two years at Emhyrs side was, unfortunately.

“As my fiancée you have a lot of leeway in how you approach people however I do expect you to be on your best behaviour.The women at today’s Solar are the wives, mistresses and daughters of the most powerful and influential members of the senate, my council and the trade Corporations.” Emhyr was saying as Mererid fluffed about Geralt, Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, last time he’d done that Emhyr had noticed, and had canceled the evenings dinner and dragged Geralt off to his sexual dungeon, not that he was allowed called it that.

He caught Eskels look of amusement as he watched the proceedings, Emhyr had ordered Eskels attendance, his friend was early he realised and sighed, what’s the bet that he was going to be teased about having three servants dressing him.His attention was caught though when one of the dressers walked up to Emhyr with a box, Emhyr paused in his instructions to him and opened the box, a half smile on his face.

“Just in time,” he murmured in satisfaction.

Oh boy, not that tone of voice, in the last few days that tone of satisfaction usually boded ill for Geralt, Geralt narrowed his eyes, and in the mirror watched as Emhyr gently reached in and pulled out a - crown?

Geralt frowned and looked at the thinner silver crown of twisted braid that had sixteen delicate points on it, Emhyr already had one so he didn’t know why he nee- Emhyrs eyes caught his own in the reflection and he stepped onto the platform behind Geralt.

Geralts mental oh boy turned into a oh hell quick smart as he realised that that crown was meant for him, “ohhh no,” he said as a surprised snirk came from behind him - Eskel, who had turned around and walked back out his shoulders shaking.

“Oh yes Geralt,” murmured Emhyr as he gently placed the crown on Geralts brow, “its the Diadem of the Intended, I had it resized for you.”

He let loose a groan, “do I have too?” He couldn’t help the plaintive tone of complete and utter horror at the sight of the diadem on his head.

He was a simple witcher, not a prince or lord.

“If you didn’t have to I wouldn’t have had it resized,” Emhyr pointed out as he stood behind Geralt, his hand now on Geralts waist as the two of them looked at the image in the mirror.

Geralt was dressed in black blue and silver today, in a black and blue brocade doublet and hose with slippers as opposed to the longer tunics he’d been wearing recently.Apparently the ladies solar was specific in its attire, men must wear doublets and hose.He’d been worried he was going to have to wear a lace collar again, or a feather cap like Dandelion wore - the diadem was so much worse. He’d rather wear the collar and if he threatened to shove this one down a garderobe Emhyr would take it out on his ass.

Emhyr stood behind Geralt dressed in his usual black and gold, the long tunic down to his calves, the crown on his head, and with his usual boots on it gave him an inch more in height on Geralt.

Geralt could see the look of immense satisfaction in Emhyrs eyes as he stared at the two of them in the mirror, well at least someone was happy he thought dolefully as he reminded himself that it was only for 11 months. His keen ears picked up a muffled choking laugh from the other room and he knew Eskel was laughing, Geralt was so getting him back.

Emhyr was silent and Geralt felt his fingers tighten and a firmness against his ass that told I’m Emhyr was feeling a little frisky, he thought about trying to turn Emhyrs frisky to aroused and wanting.Then he could get out of going to this Solar. 

Why did he say he’d go? Oh thats right, to mess with Eskel.

Emhyr however just leaned in and tucked his nose under Geralts ear, taking in a deep breath as he did.And then stepped back as he said, “Eskel, if you’re finished laughing at Geralts expense I want a word to the two of you.”

Geralt released from being dressed stepped down of the platform just as Eskel stepped back into the dressing room closely followed by Fainrael who Geralt had been told was escorting them to the event.It was all so - bloody formal.

“As I was saying, I ask that you be polite, and don’t speak on matters of state or offer your opinion on matters you haven't heard off.But do keep your ears open, Ciri says that she often finds the oddest information in these event. And look out for Elka, she’s attending today.Eskel as Geralts attendant you’ll be shadowing him, some of the more savvy ladies will try to seperate the two of you to pick your brains, stay with him”

Geralt perked up at that news, he could put the little princess in front of them as a buffer, she was training for these sorts of things.Underhanded of him to use a child as a shield but he hadn’t a clue what to do.

He looked at Eskel, who looked back at him, Eskel nodded his head, “Harpies,” was all he said.

Both Emhyr and Fainrael frowned and Geralt solemnly nodded his head again, they had discussed tactics in dealing with the Ladies and both had realised the tactics called for fighting harpies could be easily translated to this affair.

Harpies were tricksy devious creatures so one needed to keep their wits about them, these ladies sounded like the same, so Geralt and Eskel decided to treat the ladies liked they would a harpy pack. 

Stay close to each other - that was a given in a harpies territory.

Keep the target in sight while engaging and if threatened by another target distract it - talk politely, be attentive and acknowledge interloper.

Down target as quick as possible - wind down conversation.

Dispatch accordingly - finish conversation and leave with a bow.

They wouldn’t be armed with their swords and they weren’t allowed to use their signs, bombs and potions but they could use compliments, stories and ply the ladies with wine and food (lots of wine). So as long as they remembered that they were dealing with a harpy pack they would get through the afternoon just fine.

As he finished explaining their reasoning to Emhyr and Fainrael, a choked out laugh came from an unexpected quarter, they all turned to see that Mererid who looked his usual composed self, yet was red in the face and his eyes, were alight with mirth.

“I can’t argue with their logic can I Mererid?” murmured Emhyr his own eyes glittering with amusement and Mererid shook his head.

“Its surprisingly insightful sire, and it translates well across.”

“Makes me wonder how they would tackle the senate,” Fainrael observed.

“Who would have thought Witcher tactics could be utilised in the Golden Court Of Nilfgaard, it will be interesting to see if they work.Well then, it appears you have this under control.While Fainrael will be accompanying you, he’s not there to help you as he’ll be with the other escorts, you’ll be on your own in what you both have quite accurately surmised as a harpies nest.But I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, we’re joining the Ladies who lunch group.” Geralt said sourly.

“Tellra and Balik almost wet themselves laughing,” grumbled Eskel.

“Why the hell did you tell them, especially Tellra?” Geralt asked appalled at the thought of that damnable Bear knowing.

Eskel sighed, “didn’t mean too I came out of my room looking like this and Balik asked, told him, but didn’t realise Tellra was in hearing distance. Oh by the way, Takara contacted me this morning, Lamberts awake and they’re going to talk, she said to expect them back by Friday.”

Geralt sighed in relief, when Takara had taken Lambert away the other day they were all worried, she had kept them updated via her link with Eskel but the stubborn witcher hadn’t woken up after passing out.

“Thats good news,” said Emhyr who knew the story, Geralt had told him. As much as Lambert rubbed him up the wrong way with his abrasive nature, he was still one of theirs and Geralt had been troubled about the conclusions he had drawn.

His conversation with Emhyr had helped him sort out the emotions that had welled up at the thought of what Lambert had possibly gone through.

“Well then, good luck to the two of you, while these affairs usually go for anywhere between three and four hours, its acceptable for you two to leave after two.”

Geralt immediately looked at Fainrael, ”we’re leaving after two hours, no exceptions.”

“Oh thank fuck for that,” muttered Eskel.

With that Emhyr looked at Fainrael and with a subtle move of his hand that Geralt noticed, had Fainrael bowing and bundling Eskel out the door, Mererid and the servants left as well leaving the two of them alone.

“I won’t be myself,” Geralt said half joking but Emhyr smiled, Gods this was a bad idea he thought for not the first time, why did he think this was a good idea.

“I can mitigate any scandal you start... but do be aware that I’ll be forgiving the first time, depending on the severity, possibly the second time as well but after that I have every intention of letting you know my displeasure.”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll tie my ass up for a week and take the most creative approach with it.”

“I’m glad you understand beloved,” purred Emhyr, a certain gleam in his eyes, “I’m almost hoping you do create a spat of scandals.”

Geralt snorted, “If I know me, I’m going to be spending a decent amount of time tied to the bed posts in the coming months.”

Emhyr gave a husky chuckle, “I can’t wait, I’ve been looking forward to trying out your gift to me.”

“It wasn’t for you to torture me with.”

“But it has so many interesting applications, I’ve thought of several.” With that Emhyr leaned in and whispered in his ear one possible application that had Geralts breath hitching and his heart rate increasing.

“Oh,” He said intelligently.

With the final word whispered in his ear, in a tone that conveyed a promise to come, Emhyr gently bit Geralts earlobe, and palmed Geralts half hard cock, which went to all hard in a heartbeat.

“I love how responsive you are beloved, but unless you want to give the ladies a thrill you’re going to have to get yourself under control.” Emhyr murmured as he let go of Geralts ear and his cock, taking a step back, his eyes almost aglow with his own desire.

Geralt sighed in defeat, Emhyr did it to him every time, “you’re a bastard,” he groaned as he activated several mutations to slow his heart rate and calm his libido.

“I know.”

With that Emhyr took his arm and led Geralt out through their rooms to the main door, it was open and Fainrael and Eskel stood waiting them.

The two of them bowed at Emhyrs approach as did the guards and stepped behind Emhyr as he walked on with Geralt.

Geralt had gotten used to it all now, but he was counting down the days when he would be able to relax and not worry about Imperial Protocol.

Before long they had reached the ground floor of the Imperial Palace, and they split up, Emhyr up to the governance wing, and Geralt and his little Hanse to the Garden Pavillon,

Another of the four main gardens in the palace complex, it was smaller than the Imperial Gardens, built over an ornamental lake, and was a series of pavilions connected together.Unlike the water garden which was all ponds and streams and fountains, the lake was peaceful, full of birds and fish, frogs and turtles.

Geralt knew Takara had forbidden Haru from the Pavilion because the kit didn’t stay out of the water and the frog population had decreased for some odd reason that might have to do with the fact they apparently tasted like chicken.

As they came to the center pavilion, Geralt mentally girded his loins, Eskel did the same and Fainrael with a slight smile that could be called a smirk in certain light bowed to Geralt and went to join the other Escorts.Geralt was hating the fact that people were bowing to him, thank all that was holy Eskel had taken one look at him and said, “not only am I not kissing your ass, I’m not bowing to it either.” 

At least there was someone who had his back in all this mess.

They both stepped into the pavilion and every eye zeroed in on them, Geralt gulped, as he came to the startling conclusion they were the prey and this was the ladies territory, he would rather fight a fiend he thought.

As Eskel took a half step close to him, he muttered under his breath, “show no fear.”

Eskel gave him an almost silent growl and in the same volume hissed, “just what the fuck have you gotten us into?”

Geralt concluded he had no idea, but whatever it was they were so out of their element.

————

Emhyr sat back in his chair, his main study was full with his and Ciri’s aids, but it didn’t stop him from laughing, an unheard of sound to nearly all within the room so it didn’t come as a surprise when everyone stopped to look at him.

He had a large crystal ball on his desk, one that he often used to watch the proceeding before a meeting, the visual today was from the eye that was on Fainraels neck. It currently showed Geralt and Eskel, their facial expressions usually so composed around nobles now hinted at panic or at least wide eyed unease.

He shouldn’t laugh but their confidence had been high and now they were wallowing, any man would be by now and the two witchers were fast becoming aware of how dangerous the territory they were in actually was.

Ciri approached his desk, “you’re scaring everyone,” she murmured to him and then she saw what had him so amused.

“You’re watching them? Oh this will be good.” She said as she stood next to him, bending over, one hand on his chair to watch Geralt introduce himself to Emhyrs cousin.Tryanna var Enderley, a lady of the var Enderley house and a distant cousin to Emhyr on his mothers side was the one who hosted the Ladies Solar in the afternoon. It wasn’t as usually well attended as todays affair, it appeared word had gotten out that the Emperors intended was attending that afternoon.

“You didn’t have anything to do with the size of the Solar today Ciri?” Emhyr asked his daughter mildly.

“Who me?” She said innocently, too innocently.

“You really do like to give him a hard time.”

She paused, “I should stop but its so easy to tease him,” she murmured and they both watched as Tryanna started introducing the two of them to the Ladies present, all sixty of them.

“I can’t believe you told them that the Solar was part of Geralts duties.”

“Technically it is part of the Intendeds duties, however I will admit I was taking my revenge when I told Geralt it was part of his duties now.I honestly didn’t expect him to do it, Geralt had the grand idea to go just so he could make Eskel go as well.”

Ciri laughed, “bet he’s regretting that.”

“What’s the bet that he’ll never go again?”

“Thats a suckers bet Papa, they’re witchers, unless there’s a contract that involves them going again I can guaranteed you they won’t ever do it again, they’re not idiots.”

Emhyr chuckled at his daughters amusement, “they’re tackling the solar as if they’re in a harpies nest.”

He looked at her profile, to see her close her eyes and her shoulders start to shake, “please tell me your joking.”

“I’m afraid not, they said that tactics used with harpies should work.”

Ciri lost it, she cracked up laughing, “oh those idiots, I love them to bits but they have no clue.”

Emhyr smiled at his daughter as she turned her head to look at him, her green eyes glowing with mirth, he couldn’t help the chuckle in his own voice as he said, “I’m curious to see if witcher tactics work when it comes to the ladies of the court.”

“If they had asked me I would have said not harpy tactics.”

“Oh, then how would you have advised them?”

“Told them to use tactics similar to when engaging a Endrega nest.They’re highly territorial and conscious of their class, so workers, warriors and drones surrounding a queen.”

Emhyr blinked, “whose the queen?”

“That changes, at the moment is Lady Lia von Eplincort.”

“The wife of Margrave von Eplincort?”

“Hmmm, the drones are the ones who surround her just to be seen, the workers are the ones who buzz about trying to get in her good graces, and the warriors are the sycophants who attend the solar and cozzie up to her.The queen is the one who can help your social life flourish or she can kill it with but a word.”

Emhyr just looked at his daughter, what an odd interpretation of the court ladies, “my my.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I’m interested if they sink or swim, or if they decide retreat is the better part of valour and throw themselves off the pavilion.”

Emhyr laughed at the image, and as he watched Geralt being introduced to the ‘queen’ of the court he couldn’t help but wonder as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 27 and 28 were posted with about 5 hours of each other, so make sure your caught up 😋
> 
> This will be rough in the first section, it continues on from where Lambert and Takara are due for a talk. 🌸

Chapter 28

Takara watched as Haru shot off over the valley floor, her eyes tracking him as he moved from her vantage point up high on a bluff overlooking the valley.Morning was well and truely heading towards midday and the valley smelt of the autumn that had completely set in and of the snow that would start to fall soon.

She felt the igni sign that Lambert used to light the camp fire ripple through the ether and turned to look at him, he looked so tired she thought, even though he had slept for so long.

She was sitting on a log that she had brought down with her whip and was warming his hands in the flames, it wasn’t that cold but her wolf pup had always hated the cold.

“The boy’ll be alright?”

“Haru? Yes he’ll be fine.”

“There’s wolves about Takara and bears.”

“Haru can kill a wolf as easily as he can kill a human, but he will call for me if he needs me.”

They were silent and Takara waited, she would not force him to start, it would not help him.

“Where did you bury her?”

“I scattered her ashes across the stream, along with the other two sorceresses who had invaded my territory to find the library.”

He was silent again for a little while, “did she hurt?”

“Yes, she hurt, all three did.” She sighed as she remembered, she hadn’t been in the best of minds when she had found the three sorceresses in the depository, had watched them throw books aside and turn over equipment in their rush to find the book. 

The lack of care had angered her. 

So she had played with them, she had opened the library when a spell thrown by Fringella Viggo had hit and broken a sconce on the wall.

It had been like honey to a bear, and the three had descended into the library, she had let them see what had been collected, had listened as she watched from the staircase as they exclaimed over what they saw when looking over the balcony to the levels below.

Her voice had startled them, her appearance in her half-form had confused them.And when she had introduced herself as the Guardian of the Library Phillipa Eilharts dismissal had cemented their future.Not the Emperors order.

“Trust the Witcher’s to have something so fascinating hidden away, this and you are now property of the Lodge of Sorceresses.”

Takara had stepped into the mezzanine and prowled towards them as this Eilhart had given her a calculated and clinical look through eyes of glowing crystals.She had looked at the gem eyed sorceress, whose own folly and ambition had blinded her, and whose power blinded her still.

“You wish to lay claim to what is not yours? the Library is to become part of the Empire of Nilfgaard, it is not yours to take, many of your kind have tried, and they have all died. I cannot be tamed, I who have ruled an Empire and traveled worlds.”

Fringella had turned to Keira and said “power up Keira, it can’t take all of us.”

Takara had taken one look at the blonde haired woman and gave her a look so cold Keira Metz had taken a step back.

“Why did the pup die?”Takara hissed a her.

“Pup? I have no idea what you’re talking about, I didn’t kill your pet.”

“Lambert of the Wolf, he travelled with you, yet now he lies fallow in some unmarked grave, why did he die?”

She had seen the look Keira Metz had given the Eilhart woman and then she looked back at her and spoke, Takara had listened knowing that she was trying to distract her from the two other women who had started their spells. 

Foolish women.

Keira had given her a tale of a vampire hunting a village, she had wanted to kill it, and Lambert had died heroically. It had sounded strange for Lambert was not one to help unless it benefited him but maybe his time with the sorceress had changed him, love and lust changed everyone held within is grip.

She would have queried further but Eilhart had attacked her with a containment spell, while the other threw a spell designed to hurt and compel.And as the women congratulated each other, Takara had given them all a chilling smile and blown the spell apart.She had called in her fire, her flame of blue light. And as they had come to the realisation and the fear that she was a power not to be messed with Takara had bared her fangs and lengthened her claws then had spoken the last words they had ever heard.Other than each other’s screams and pleas for mercy.

“Phillipa Eilhart, by the order of the Emperor of Nilfgaard, for the torture of Yennefer of Vengerberg and the flouting of the agreements contracted between the members of the Lodge of Sorceresses and the Empire, you are hearby sentenced to death by whatever means I deem appropriate.You and any who aid you.”

Their deaths hadn’t been quick, Takara had taken them apart with her claws and her whip, they had died terrified, and in pain.

“I was angry that they were here,” she said, answering the question in Lamberts eyes when he had heard her sigh.“Angry that Phillipa Eilhart had tortured Yennefer, I felt responsible for it because I had let her take notes from a book here. I terrified them, and when I realised one was the woman you were traveling with I asked her why did you die.”

“What did she say?”

“You died a hero’s death protecting her, there was truth in her words so she believed in them. But I still killed her, painfully, all three of them died in agony and fear.”

“Is it cruel of me to say good?”

“What did she do?”

He didn’t wait this time, he just poked at the fire, and then spoke, “The vampire, it wasn’t hunting the villagers, it had a lover in one of the village girls, stupid wench, but it was only sipping off her.Her choice, I didn’t care one way or the other, but Keira traced the vampire and told me we were going to kill it.” Lambert shook his head, and then started to break the stick he held into kindling, “didn’t take me all but two minutes to realise we were dealing with a higher vampire, told Keira I wasn’t going to have a bar of it, was walking away when she decided to go after it.Fucking idiot I was, I turned back to help her, but when it hurt her, broke her arm, she looked at me and... and then opened up a portal, the bitch bailed on me, leaving me with a pissed off higher vampire. She left me Takara, gods I was such a fool, I thought she loved me, thought I fucking loved her too, but she just looked at me, didn’t even fucking apologise and abandoned me to it.” He stood up, and started pacing on the bluff, she had chosen it so he didn’t have room to run away.But her cornered wolf didn’t like the confinement.

“The next two years? Fuck me, they were the most fucked up years of my life to date.I was a blood slave Takara, do you know what thats fucking like? The vampire who beat me until I couldn’t fight anymore then tied me up and took me to its lair.He’s old Takara, real fucking old and heads a small family. He had a grand time trying to break my will, he and the others that followed him. They fed off me and took great delight it making sure I enjoyed it.They played me, like my mutations were nothing.I couldn’t control my own body, it fucking betrayed me when I needed it the most.But you knew didn’t you?”

“Yes, I knew.The moment I saw you alive I knew, no one goes through what you have lived without it leaving a scar and it was written all over you.” She said as she rose to stand next to him on the bluff, she let her gaze zero in on her kit, he was downwind of the herd, moving through the underbrush silently.She smiled, he was taking his time, patience in hunting.

Lambert snorted, “Yeah, got a few of them, they liked to make the bites hurt, and humiliating.You know the most fucked up bit about it though Takara, they don’t even like the taste of witcher blood, but I was one of those things you trot out and say hey cop a taste of how foul this is.”

“The mutations are effective like that, but I’m sorry that they didn’t keep you safe.”

He wasn’t listening she thought as he continued, “The family moved about a bit, then they took us on a really long journey, over ocean and deserts.There’s a really big gathering thats happening, and it only happens every two hundred years or so.They’re numbers aren't large, there’s only about three hundred or so of them so they have these meets to mate, the females try and get pregnant and then go into seclusion, but they must attend.”

“So you escaped while this was happening.”

“I owe Geralt, never thought his friendship with a vampire would ever help me.A vampire called Dettlaff bought me, and I didn’t cost him silver either, so there I was thinking great a new master, and he just up and took me to the closest human city.Gave me a bag of gold and said, ‘I owe Geralt of Rivia, tell him that this doesn’t pay for what he went through but I hope it helps.’ Then he and the other vampire with him left me there.”

Takara was silent as she listened to him, she knew about Geralts friend Regis, but the vampire had died in Stygga, this Dettlaff was new. But for helping her kit he would receive her aid if he ever needed it.

“Blooded, raped, broken.I’m a fucking mess aren’t I? I’m angry at those who only want to help, I just want to be me again but -“ he stopped, and looked at her his eyes holding a hollow pain.

“You can’t be Lambert, this will always be apart of you now, its our experiences which make us who we are.But its up to you on how you want this to define you.

“I don’t want this to fucking rule me.”

“Then that is what we work on my kit, it will take time Lambert but there are potions that were created to aid witchers through what was called Path Illness.A tiredness of the mind from all the death and pain that was seen, it results in nightmares, anger and dependency on drugs and alcohol, I believe that is what you have.We start by talking about it, not bottling up the pain and anger until you explode like a grapeshot, and the best people for you to talk to is Emilé and Balik. Emilé understands the pain of rape more than you know and Balik, Balik was held captive for over a decade by mages experimenting on him, he wasn’t willing.”

“Emilés a bastard.”

Takara smiled at Lamberts groan, “Yes, always will be, but there is a reason why he was to me and the wolves. He and I have sorted that out, we have decided to start anew, but he knows what he’s talking about when he says you need to release the anger.”

He sighed and she held out her arms, he stepped into her embrace and placed his forehead on her shoulder, “I’ll try Takara.”

“You have always succeeded in what you set out to do Lambert, this will not rule you.But I would suggest you take it easy for the next few months at least, and don’t be afraid to ask for help, let us know your having a bad day and we will help you or leave you alone if you need the quite.”

“Maybe I should take up weaving,” he muttered, she knew it was meant to be a joke but the idea had merit.

“Weaving or some other craft would be good, it helps you focus on another subject.Why do you think many of the witchers liked carpentry, or blacksmithing and the gardens there were always maintained by several of the older Witchers.”

He was silent for a minute then pushed himself away from her, “Vesemir knitted,” he said to her.

“Yes, a young peasant lass taught him, he knitted because it made him relax.”

“I’ll think about it, think about what I could learn, it’ll be something new to do too.”

She smiled at him, “until then you can help me by sorting out the books that are in the depositary, we leave on Friday and I may as well make use of you until then.”

She laughed at his long drawn out groan, and didn’t believe a second of it, her Child of Sorrow and Learning had always valued knowledge, he was one of the brightest she had ever taught, with a thirst for knowledge only rivalled by his anger at his circumstances.

“You’re kits about to be bucked.”

She looked over the valley to Haru and sighed, he had turned back into his true form, not the best idea for hunting a deer, and was hanging onto the back of a large male deer by his fangs.But he surprised them when he shifted back to boy, and straddled the beast while it tried to throw him.He drove his claws into both sides of its neck, severing the major artery and vein on either side.The deer was downed in seconds as it bled out.

And Takara smiled, “thats my kit” she purred with pride, and across the valley her boy looked up to the bluff and waved to her, she waved back and watched as he strung the deer up in the trees by its own entrails to keep it away from predators and then started tracking another.

She had, after all, asked for two.

————

Emhyr stepped into the bed chamber with a small secretive smile, Mererid had directed him to the consorts chambers when he had asked after Geralt.If he knew his witcher the man would be there tearing apart a practice dummy or deep into maintaining his equipment, all in an effort to try and forget the afternoon had even happened.

For all intents and purposes, the afternoon had gone well, his reports indicated that Geralt and Eskel had both handled themselves with grace and dignity, had stayed by each other’s side and left precisely two hours into the Solar.

Fainraels verbal report that afternoon had said, “they’re shell shocked, Geralt didn’t realise that no topic is considered sacred in a Ladies Solar, he didn’t know how to respond when he was asked if he needed any tips in keeping you interested in him.And then when Lady Enanlira started describing the best way to perform oral sex both Geralt and Eskel nearly had kittens.”Emhyr had tried not to laugh, he wasn’t successful as Fainrael continued his report. Fainrael stood to attention before his desk, Emhyr had the room cleared of all personnel and was thankful that Ciri had had a meeting to attend, he hadn’t wanted to see his daughters reaction to that bit of news.

“Enanlira is a tart, but by all accounts she does keep her husband and her lover very happy, and while Geralt and Eskel were trying to pick their jaws up off the floor she told them they would need to start pelvic floor exercises.”Fainrael just continued his report, much to Emhyrs growing amusement.The afternoons Solar had gone better than he had hoped.

“One of them asked her to elaborate didn’t they?” He had inquired, because one of them would have.

“Geralt, he said he had never heard of pelvic floor exercises, wanted to know which part of the body they strengthened.He regretted asking.”

“I’m sure he did,” he said as mildly as he could.

“And just as Enanlira started to describe just why they needed to do pelvic floor exercises, Varelkar arrived, I don’t think Geralts ever been so happy to see the Princess before.So when she arrived he all but glued her to his side.She kept the conversation from devolving into the sexual side again because of her age, and it became more about Witchers and their fights after that.”

Emhyr nodded his head, “thank you Captain, I’m glad that you could escort them there today.”

Fainrael had given him a bow and the smile was all smirk, “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world your Imperial Majesty,” he said with absolute conviction.

“And their harpy tactics?” Emhyr was curious, especially after Ciri’s observation, he had sat back in his chair, tapping the arm rest as he did.

“Surprisingly enough sire, they were partially effective, but they could do better, and they retreated the very moment they could. A time honoured witcher tradition I’m told.”

Emhyr nodded his head, Geralt had once said that retreat was a witcher tradition, run and live another day, “You’re dismissed, are you meeting Eskel?” He inquired, he was certain they would but asked.

“Yes Sire, I’m going to have to do some consoling, I’m sure he’s had an education he isn’t too sure how to cope with.”

To Emhyr it had sounded like a grand idea, he had ended his day when the bells tolled four and went in search of his witcher.

And found Geralt sitting on the floor several swords in front of him along with an assortment of cloths, oils and whetstones.

He didn’t look up at Emhyrs entrance or approach, but he did say, “I thought ladies were supposed to be modest.”

Emhyr came up in front of him and watched as Geralt oiled the silver blade in his lap until the runes shone. “Depends on the ladies, the ladies of the north are modest to a fault or at least pretend to be, the southern ladies are far more - liberal than their northern counterparts and possibly more honest.”

Geralt gave a snort at that accurate assessment, and then looked up at Emhyr, his amber eyes had a glazed look about them that Emhyr had only ever seen a few times.Each time when Geralt had had too much to process in one hit, the ladies of the court had broken his lovers mind he thought.

Geralts next statement made him grasp for his vaunted control, “I have never in my long life been told I’m giving oral sex incorrectly. I mean sure, it had been awhile before you but I’m damn certain you had no complaints.”

Emhyr’s control was absolute and he didn’t laugh at Geralts rather plaintive tone, but Geralt he decided needed reassuring, “considering you can blow my mind quicker than I can get myself under control sometimes I’d say theres most certainly no complaints.”

His witcher picked up the sheath and slid the sword home, done with its care.

“Thats what I thought, and now I find myself in the rather astonishing predicament of having to ask Takara if she has a book about pelvic flor exercises. I was just informed that over time everything gets loose so to make sure I use those exercises to the best effect.”

Emhyr couldn’t hold back the urk that came out of him as he tried not to think about Takara’s reaction, “theres no book here in Nilfgaard that could help?”

“I wasn’t asking, I was a fool to ask what the fuck pelvic floor exercises were but I did and now Eskel and I have to worry about muscles loosening up down there. Its not feeling loose down there is it?”

It took Emhyr a few seconds to realise that Geralt had asked him the question and he was serious,it took him even longer to gather the threads of his rapidly fraying control and manage to say, “I haven’t noticed anything loose.”

“Good because apparently its how I keep you interested.”

Emhyr couldn’t help it, the laugh bubbled up, he choked it off but Geralt had heard, he gave Emhyr a deadpan expression, “its not funny.”

“Definitely not.”

“You’re laughing at me.”

“No.”

“I can smell a lie Emhyr,”

Emhyr took a deep breath intending to lie again when he got himself under control but Geralt moved too fast for him to see, let alone react too and he was very suddenly on the ground with his witcher looming over him.

He lost it, he laughed, it was by far the longest and the most intense laugh of his life and as a few tears leaked from the corners of his eyes he watched the look of consternation flow across Geralts face.It soon morphed to one of embarrassment coupled with wonder and he smiled at Emhyr awkwardly.

“I’m overthinking things aren't I?”

Emhyr nodded his head, “You don’t have to worry about getting loose ‘down there’” he managed to gasp out between laughter, “or if you’re preforming oral sex correctly.” And laughed at Geralts shake of his head.

He reached up and brushed a lock of silver fire from Geralts brow looking into those amber eyes that were perfect, “its moments like these Geralt that make me love you even more, and I will do all that I can to ensure that this love grows and thrives.”

Geralt gave him a self conscious smile, “so you don’t think I need to worry about pelvic floor exercises?”

The laughter, which he had only now just got under control bubbled up again, “Ask Takara if you’re worried, but do me a favour... I want to hear her answer. Ohh Geralt, kiss me you foolish witcher.”

Geralt did just that, he leaned in, and kissed Emhyr, a kiss that left Emhyrs senses reeling and every thought and plan he had went out the window. Tonight wasn’t going to be planned he decided, tonight he wanted Geralt to take him.

He murmured words to that effect in Geralts ear and his lover shuddered in his arms, encasing Emhyr in his own as he slid a thigh between Emhyrs legs and kissed him again.

And again.

It was sweet and it was loving, it was everything Geralt was and so much more.There was passion in each caress, love in every gentle look.

The words, the sighs, all told a story that had captivated Emhyr so long ago.He was so glad he had the courage to see if there was more between them in Novigrad.And as the pleasure grew and grew and _grew_ to eclipse in a glorious ecstasy that he felt straight to the core of him, he thanked the sun and everything he had ever done for this one thing in his life.

Because it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know know more about males and pelvic floor exercises than I ever thought I’d know.... 🌸


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Dravenxiv... you asked for your viper boi, here he is... thanks by the way, he’s now gone from not in this story to cameo, to hanging around 😂

Chapter 29

Geralt rode Roach down the main tree lined avenue that made up the high road leading towards the palace, they said that all roads in Nilfgaard led to the Palace of the Sun.It wasn’t wrong, all roads led to this particular road, that went from the main gate to the palace, as such it was a well tended and well travelled thoroughfare.He was accompanied by several members of the Impera Brigade which Emhyr had demanded that morning much to Geralts loud voiced vociferation when he had been told.But Emhyr had gone all imperial on him and as such Geralt had gone all outraged witcher, the argument that had followed had been the result of two stubborn men locking horns over the matter.

It had taken Ciri storming into their bed chamber and yelling at the two of them to knock some sense into their heads.Geralt knew he wasn’t taking the sudden change in his life well and as his foster daughter had said, “if you can’t accept the protocols in place for the protection of the Imperial family then you had better pack your stuff and move out.For suns sake Da, as the Intended you _are_ a member of the Imperial Family, you have no idea of the dangers that are in place to take Papa out, harming you would go a long way to harming him.” 

And as Emhyr had started to back his daughter up, Ciri up and turned around to lecture him, “and you, you drop that fiancée bombshell on Geralt out of the blue and expect him to go along with it, smile in place. He’s been doing a great job in the last week or so but cut him some slack, he’s finding this hard and he doesn’t want to worry you however he’s reached his limit.He’s not going out of the palace on offical duties today, he doesn’t need a full honour guard to attend whatever meeting Takara called.”

The two stubborn men had eyed each other off and as Ciri had swept out of their bedroom Emhyr had just sighed and said, “she’s right.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Geralt muttered, still feeling like the world was against him as he stood there arms crossed protectively against his chest. Emhyr who had been going through his morning planner before dressing at the start of the argument just tossed the planner on the bed and walked towards him. He took hold of Geralts hands and pulled his arms apart, holding them before him and catching Geralts eyes.The brown eyes were warming not the cold that had been there moments before, and Geralt felt himself relax in those eyes.

“No, I’m the one whose sorry, I’ve been so busy that I’ve hardly taken the time to ask if you’re okay with all this.”

“I wouldn’t have let you know if it was bothering me anyway,” Geralt murmured depreciatingly, Emhyr reached up and cupped Geralts cheek in his palm, he moved to stand right in front of Geralt and put his forehead to Geralts own.Geralt sighed at the touch and the intimacy of the act, reaching out with his free hand to place it above Emhyrs heart, feeling the beat and noting it was faster than it should be.

“How about we make a deal, if its too much you tell me and we talk it through.I won’t make demands without telling you why and negotiating if I can,” Emhyr said softly.

“That sounds fair, and I’ll try and not let everything get to me and if it does I’ll tell you.”

The lovemaking that had followed had made Emhyr very late for his morning meeting with his Naval Admirals.Not that Geralt had cared, he wasn’t the one that was late and he got to see his usually unflappable lover dashing about like a whirlwind to get ready.

They had agreed to four members of the Brigade instead of the usual twelve but Geralt knew that the avenue was lined with more guards than was necessary and he was sure that there were some plain clothed guardsmen following him.

He let it slide knowing that Emhyr was true to form but at least the visible part of Geralts entourage was small.

They arrived at the 1st division and Geralt went directly into the main building, it was bustling about with all manner of military officials and training officers, and as they all stopped to bow to him he wanted to scream to the gods.He hated the damn bowing.

A large shadow on the wall shifted and detached itself from the column it was leaning on and Geralt paused in surprise, the aid that had come to direct him to the meeting room stoped when Geralt had.

Letho of Gulet moved with fluid grace and deadly poise as he all but prowled towards Geralt, the large heavyset viper held out a hand to Geralt who took it, “Didn’t think you’d come here of all places.”

“Nearly didn’t come but yer lady said I’d be safe, said if I wanted a say in the witchers future I needed to be here, helps that everyone thinks I’m dead.”

“How’s Zerrikannia?”

“Hot, sandy... upside down.Like I said, women rule the roost there and they don’t appreciate a mans opinion.” Geralt had heard the rumours, and hummed a response, it seemed all so strange for a society to be ruled by women, the two of them went to follow the aid.

“So you found your lass, and are now the Emperors - _lover_.”

Geralt didn’t flinch at the censure in the drawled voice, he knew that Emhyr had a past, he’d been on the receiving end of Emhyrs plans before and caught up in the web of intrigue that had followed.

Letho, he knew was being polite, he could have said as plainly as Lambert had done that he was fucking the enemy but he was trying, Geralt was thankful for that at least.

“Yes, he saved my life and because Ciri and he are father and daughter we have a connection, it all evolved from there.”

“Be careful wolf, I don’t trust him, he’ll stab you in the back quicker than you can blink.”

Geralt nodded his head, ignoring the gasp from the aid, “I don’t blame you because of the past but he’s trying to stabilise the damaged done by the conjunction a few years ago.Thats why the last of us have gathered here.”

“An offer too good to refuse was it? our tactics taught to outsiders, he got what he wanted.” He heard the derision in Lethos voice, the viper had cause, Emhyr had promised the reopening of their school and had reneged on it. Geralt hadn’tasked why and he wasn’t going too, it had been done when Emhyr was solely focused on winning at all cost, he had wanted the north and he had gotten it. 

“We discussed the reopening of the schools, but the truth was we needed people on the ground now, not in 10 years time, Pietrev is here as are Balik and Emilé, they’re the ones, along with Eskel that have really put the training in place.’

“Emilés a prick on toes, Baliks alright.Hadn’t heard that Pietrev was alive though.”

The aid showed them to a large well appointed room, judging from the quality of the furnishings it was used for important meetings as the padded chairs and height quality of the wood shone with a shine that spoke gold.The large round table could comfortably host the twenty chairs surrounding it and the sideboard had been set up with refreshments.The others were there, along with three more that Geralt had never met, as Letho went up to Pietrev Geralts eyes looked over at Lambert, the younger of the Witchers looked - better, a little more relaxed and rested. Geralt felt the tension he had been carrying over the last few days about Lambert ease, he had been worried for him.

Balik stirred from his corner and the hulking giant of a griffin called them all, “we’re all here? let’s get started.”

“Do you know what this is about Balik?” asked Emilé as the rest of the them, all seventeen, came and took chairs around the large table, the others murmured their own assent to Emilés question as they sat down. It seemed to be subconscious but they all sat with the schools they were from, the griffins, the bears, the manticores, followed by the wolves and then the two vipers.The only school not represented was the cat, Geralt had a feeling he had killed the last of them in the village of Honorton.

“No clue, just the message that Takara gave everyone a month ago, be here by this date if you want any say in the future of the caste.”

“Hnnn, your guardian is a bit cryptic in her orders,” Drawled Letho, he sat back in the chair which creaked alarmingly and crossed his arms.

“Of course I am Letho of Gulet.”

Most who had been seated half stood as Takara stepped softly into the room, Haru at her heels, the young boy shyly peaking out from around her.

“Thank you all for coming,” she said as she came to the table, she took a chair next to Balik and sat down, on her left seperated by a chair was Pietrev.The Viper shied away from her a bit as he realised she was sitting almost next to him. Takara just graced them all with a smile, Geralt couldn’t help but notice the tired look in her eyes, a look a sorrow and grief that he didn’t understand.

But then she spoke as Haru climbed into her lap.

“So few witchers these days.”

“Thats what happens when the schools no longer train boys to be monster slayers,” growled one of the new comers.

“There are more of us out there,” said Hayden with a shrug.

“No, you are all that remain.”

There was silence at her statement and they shifted uncomfortably as they words dropped like a stone.

Lambert said what they were all thinking, “fuck, fuck this,” then he stood up crossed over to the sideboard, grabbing a bottle of wine and popped the cork, his actions spurred Gaven and Taric into joining him and the three of them soon had every bottle and goblet they could find, and it was a hefty amount.Within minutes the entire table was plied with some of the best wine in the continent and as Geralt read the label of a wine from the Tou’lec region he knew it was from Emhyrs own cellar.

Takara didn’t speak but let them go, watching them as the all came to grips with the news, Geralt was thankful for it, he knew their numbers were low, but to have it confirmed shocked him.

“You’re sure Takara?” Asked Balik.

“I have spent the last few years traveling the length and breadth of this continent and the Isles of Skellige.You are the last.”

“You could’ov missed some,” said Letho as he poured half a bottle of wine into his goblet.

“No, you all bear a mutation that is derived from me, it makes you kith and kin, I can sense a living witcher within a hundred miles of me, its how I tracked you down. Gentleman I will not lie, you are the last the Witcher caste and I called you all here to keep a promise.”

They either finished their goblets, the wine drunk fairly quickly, or they had paused and looked at her, but the entire table was focused on the Wolves Guardian on her words.

“Long ago, when the witcher caste was young and I had come to Kaer Morhen the head witcher Orran and I talked about the future, he had rightly concluded that all things come to an end and that in time the witchers would no longer be needed, or would fade into obscurity.He worried at the ones left in the end and of the knowledge that could be misused.I have kept that knowledge, I have killed to keep it safe, I have tried to steer the path of the Witcher’s in their twilight to one where your skills and knowledge would be recognised and valued in a world that was once hostile to you.I saw a chance for a better path for you all and I took it.Those who have lived here for the last eighteen months understand what I mean.Here the south recognises the value that you have. And is using you to further their goal which is the witchers goal.Protect humanity from the monsters of the dark.”

She was silent for a minute as they listened to her, and understood her words. 

“So this is the end?” Said Balik with a sigh, “never thought I’d live to see it.”

Blue flame ignited around the center of the table, Lambert cursed and dove for the bottles of wine, Eskel on his heels as the others scrambled to get the wine away from the blue lights.

“Thank you,” Takara said, but the light grew and when it dispersed there was a small mountain of books, journals, mutagen diagrams and papers sitting in the center of the table.

Lambert took one look at it, and then turned to hurl his goblet against the wall.

“Fuck,” was all he said, Geralt knew what he meant, and Takara confirmed it.

“What you are looking at gentlemen is the only accumulated knowledge of the mages and witchers on the creation of a witcher.My task, my promise and the reason I called you here today is this.You will decide if this knowledge will be used again or destroyed.That is what I promised Orran.The Witcher’s either end with you, or Emhyr var Emreis will see the schools reopen but as an entity under Nilfgaards purview.”

Dead silence sat round the table, then Lambert said, “I’ll make it fucking easy,” he flicked his fingers at the pile an igni sign flaring to life, Letho leapt to his feet, his own sign flashing a quen to protect the pile of books.

“Don’t even think it wolf, this ‘ere restarts the school of the viper.”

“It ends snake, the witchers don’t need to be restarted, no boys should ever have to be fucking ripped from their families to be trained to die.”

With that the entire table exploded as most the witchers surrounding it devolved into a heated debate.

Geralt sat there listening to it, as did Balik and Emilé, the bear shaking his head at the vehement tone that the table had come too, Balik stood up with a sigh, his golden hand flashed as he raised it and making a fist he drove it into the table.The cracking and splintering of the wood got everyone attention and they all stared at the point in the table where his prosthetic hand had all but disappeared.

“Huh, didn’t mean to do that,” Balik grumbled and pulled his hand out of the hole he’d made in the wood, stretching and flexing the skeleton like hand as he did, but then he levelled his own amber eyes at them all.

“You all got very valid views about this so we discuss it, we don’t argue it and reach for knives Anders.”

One of the newcomers had the grace too look a little apologetic, “sorry.” He muttered.

“We are not a pack of animals to fight over a carcass, we will talk about the whys and why nots,” Emilé said from his seat, “so sit down all of you and we will start with the why.”

The table talked, they spoke about the why, and it all had to do with monster slaying, Letho tried the tradition route as well, the necessity of their caste in fighting creatures so much faster and stronger than a normal human man.There was some major assent as well, and Geralt had a feeling that there were a lot who wanted the schools restarted, he spoke about some of the creatures he had fought in recent years, the mage crafted monstrosities in Stygga and got a death glare from Lambert for his troubles. 

As the conversation winded down, Emilé asked for the why not, and Lambert launched into the reasons, it surprised all who didn’t know him on a deeper level just how articulate and knowledgeable he was on the subject.He brought up the death toll of the training and of the trials, how the Nilfgaardians were already combating creatures and winning against that a generation or two ago they would have died fighting.He spoke about the populace and their reactions to witchers, from their fear and hatred, and how it all tied in to the young boys being taken from their families.In the end his argument made, he sat back down.

“So a few die, but its for the greater good,” growled Letho, “we bury them and move on.”

“What... we rebuild the school on the bones of the innocent once more?” Said Varen,”the ones we never name because no one remembers them.”

Takara who had been had been silent since she had told them why she had called them stroked Harus hair and hen softly spoke, “Pieter, Rabert, Jansen.” They looked at her in confusion as name after name tumbled form her lips, after a few minutes Geralt got it, she was reciting the names of the children who died. She looked up then her hand still cupping Harus cheek, “I can name every boy who died in every school, so many many names.I remember them when no other will.”

they were all silent as the weight of the fourty or so names that she had spoken became apparent,and she had a lot more she could utter thought Geralt as he swallowed reflexively,

“Take the vote Balik,” she said wearily.

Balik nodded his head, “I think we sometimes we forget, we were the very lucky few to survive what we went through.We vote, yes for the schools to be reopened under Nilfgaardian control and remember that distinction, no longer will we be neutral.No for the knowledge to be destroyed.Those who want to abstain may, but your decision is final.”

Balik looked at them al, “I’ll start, and my vote is no,” he said and then one by one they went round the table, out of the five griffins left three voted no while two voted yes.

Then Emilé gave a bitter smile, “my vote is no,” the other Bears looked at him and followed with their own votes, one abstinence, two yes’s and another no.

Geralt made a tally in his head, the No vote was sitting ahead, the manticores were next but the last two of their school looked at each other, Kahlid spoke softly the one sitting with him, one of the new comers, “I’m sorry Ruben but I vote yes.” Said the enigmatic Haaklandian.

“There is no need to apologise old friend for your decision, I myself now knowing I can change the course of it all find that I can’t decide, I’ll abstain.”

Tied, Geralt thought with a grimace, the wolves were next, Lambert was a given.

“No, forever and fucking forever, a no from me.”

Eskel was silent and then he sighed, “yes.”

“What! Are you fucking kidding me.”

“Lambert-” Geralt started, but Lambert was not going to hear him, he was incensed at what he must have thought of as a betrayal.

“No, no you know what was done to us, you know what we all -“

“Of course I fucking do, I was there Lambert, but I am still voting yes.” Growled Eskel at him, he crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back in his chair, his scowl made even worse by the scars across his face.

Lambert looked as ready to kill as Geralt had ever seen him, and Lambert looked at Geralt, “I supposed your with him on this, you two always are,” he said bitterly.

“Actually, I vote no.” Lambert blinked at him and Geralt saw his shoulders slump as the younger wolf relaxed a little at his words.

“Doesn’t matter though does it, we vipers vote yes, which means the schools reopen,” Letho said his drawl victorious and his slight smile just as vicious, but Takara looked to her left at Pietrev, Geralt saw the look on Pietrevs face at Letho’s words and Geralt knew.

Pietrev disagreed with Letho.

“Wrong Letho, I don’t want the schools to reopen,” The other viper said softly.

Letho looked at his brother and growled, “careful there Pietrev, you betray all that came before us with that decision.”

“He’s made his fucking vote snake,” snapped Lambert, “let him be.”

“Thank you wolf, but I can stand for myself,” Pietrev did stand at that, looking at Letho, “you may have loved the school of the Viper, you were set to be one of the inner circle, possibly even the head witcher in time, you were a golden child rising from the ranks. Not me Letho, I barely survived training, I barely survived the Trial of the Grasses and the mutations, and I was never expected to come back after the first year.But I did, I fucking made it.I made it because I worked short contracts with little pay and I then used that coin to pay trainers to teach me to fight better.The vipers threw me out when I survived the Trials but it was my own efforts that kept me alive. If I had known I could go to Kaer Morhen for more training I would have but no one tells you that.I found that out only a few years ago, after being on the Path for eighty years. I vote no, not because I loathed what the schools were but because we are the end of an Era.Magic and Soldiers are the future, not us and not our ways.”

Blue fire winked into existence above the pile of books and journals, “so be it,” murmured Takara and as it touched one and the book burned.As one the Witcher’s looked on, not a sound filled the room as the knowledge accumulated over centuries at the cost of so much death and pain burned to ash.It was hard to watch thought Geralt, he saw the future of their caste go up in flames and he wondered if he had made the right choice.He knew he wasn’t the only one who wondered it either.

It was as Takara had said, ‘all things come to an end’.

When the last page had disintegrated Letho of Gulet pushed back his chair and walked out of the room, Balik stood and followed, the others remained and Carnin of the Griffin gave a long loud sigh then picked up the bottle closest to him, he didn’t bother with his goblet, just took a deep drink from the bottle itself.

Geralt couldn’t fault his logic, “thats a good plan,” he said to no one in particular.

“I agree with the wolf, lets go back to our quarters, there drink aplenty and I think we could all do with a bottle or three of white gull each,” said Varen as he stood, clapping Carnin on his back, “you three? Anders, Ruben and Zdislav wasn’t it?” As the three newcomers nodded their heads, Varen just grinned at then, “you’re more than welcome to join us, we are after all the last.”

The three of them smiled back at the invite and as one they all stood, Takara however didn’t, Geralt paused as the others filed out of the room, snagging the platters of food and drink as they did.

Waste not want not and all.

“Takara?” He asked, “are you alright?”

She turned bleak eyes to his and Haru patted her cheek the child obviously knowing that Takara was upset, “seven hundred years Geralt, eleven hundred and twelve witchers and now it has ended. My kind do not do well with change and this is a change that I find hard to accept.”

He didn’t know what to say so he said the obvious, “We’re still here.”

“Oh that I know and I am thankful for. I will be alright my kit, go ... take comfort in the company of today, I will go hunt.That always makes me feel better.”

Geralt gave her a smile, and joked, “No griffins, you’ll have to pick feathers out of your teeth.”

She laughed, but to Geralt it sounded strained, “feathers are a pain.”

She stood up, and let Haru to the floor, the boy simply took his mothers hand in his own and Takara smiled down at him, tucking a lock of his long black hair over his forehead.

“I am so thankful that you are in my life my child,” she said to him and Haru gave her smile of complete adoration.

“I am here Hahaue, I won’t leave you either.”

Geralt was thankful for the boys words and for what he represented, Haru was Takara’s future, not the Witcher’s, not any more.He didn’t say it aloud though, he would let her come to the realisation on her own.She would accepted better if she did.

———

It was late when Geralt walked into the Imperial wing, if he could drag his feet in exhaustion he would have, but it wasn’t a physical exhaustion, it was an emotional one.The afternoon had been full of wine and drink, gwent and dice poker.There had been arguments of a fiery nature and ones of a philosophical discussion and there had been practice bouts that had involved a lot of broken wooden practice swords.

Letho and Balik had returned several hours after they had left, nothing had been said but Letho while still upset wasn’t as angry as he had been when he had left.He and Pietrev had spoken and then played Gwent, Letho caning Pietrevs ass because the other viper had a really shitty deck.

Lambert had had a go a Eskel but Eskel had given as good as he had gotten and Emilé was the one that broke the two up, he had merely pulled Lambert aside and tossed a wooden sword at him, “come on pup, lets go.”The fight had been good, the banter between the two sharp and at times nasty but there had been an undercurrent of humour through it. 

The seventeen Witcher’s left had drunk and ate, some had gotten blind wasted, some hadn't and Geralt, conscious of what happened the last time he had drunk hadn’t.And had been teased by the lot of them for it.

It was all in good fun, and they had needed it, Takara had tossed them into an emotional maelstrom with her announcement and their decision.

He walked into the bed chamber to find Emhyr sitting on the lounge before the fireplace, he was dressed in his robe and had a book on his lap, a glass of wine in his hand and at the sight of him Geralt felt the emotional tug of the day pull at him.

Emhyr looked up, a look of disgruntlement on his face, “Who put the rather large hole in the round table?”

“Ahhh, no comment?” Geralt said, closing rank and protecting Balik, Emhyr narrowed his eyes at him, and Geralt gave him a game smile.

“The damage isn’t slight Geralt, the table has to be replaced.”

Geralt had a sneaky idea, it involved a certain pouch of disks that he had been given with the instructions to buy whatever he liked with,“alright I’ll arrange it, the Imperial carpenter right.”

Emhyr just looked at him and pursed his lips, “yes, and who will pay for it?”

“the one who damaged it,” he had no intention of asking Balik for the coin, and if Emhyr growled about the fact that Geralt had paid for it with one of those disks he’d just point to the dungeon and say do your worst.A few hours at Emhyrs talented hands would be worth it.

“Then I’ll leave it in your hands.” Said Emhyr as he turned back to his book and Geralt knew that he wasn’t be dismissed per say, but he was being given the time to get ready for bed.

He didn’t hesitate shifting into the dressing room and said hello to Jivarri, who didn’t approach him to help him change, the servants knew him by now.

He got out of his leathers and threw on the silk robe that Emhyrs servants had dug up from somewhere and stepped into the bed chamber, Emhyr was still reading and Geralt paused behind him, leaning down he murmured, “I’m going to have a bath, care to join me?”

He sunk enough sexual heat into that question that it would have scorched the book if it had actual flame, Emhyr got it though. 

He paused in turning his page and then turned his head to look at Geralt, “and what do you plan to do in that bath?” He murmured back, his voice a dark purr of desire.

“Oh you know, this and that... I was hoping you would help me with this and that though.”

“Hmmm, how can I resist a temptation such as you.”Emhyr closed the book with a resounding snap that had everything in Geralts stomach tightening.He wanted this so bad.

He stepped back towards the door to the bath chamber watching Emhyr as he stood up, his body loose and graceful, a feline elegance to his movements that spoke of carnal delights and sensual pleasures.

Geralt just gave him a smile, his own promise in his eyes, “if I say take me anyway you want me, what will you do?”

Emhyr paused and Geralt watched as the his eyes already aglow with desire flared even hotter, Emhyr however didn’t take the bait, “where is this coming from beloved?” He asked stopping his prowl.

Damn it all, thought Geralt with a groan, “can’t I just ask?”

“You never ask me to take you anyway I want, you always let me lead but never ask.”

“Well I’m asking now.”

“And I am asking why? What happened today?”

Geralt just wanted to be fucked into oblivion and it seemed an ill thought question had raised Emhyrs suspicions.

“Takara made us decide what to do with the Witchers, let them die out or restart the schools.Our choice was that simple, if we decided to die out she would destroy the knowledge that is necessary to create a witcher.”

Emhyr was silent, as was Geralt, he found that he didn’t want to disappoint his lover but Emhyr must have seen it in his eyes, he gave Geralt a sad smile and finished what Geralt couldn’t say, “the Witcher’s will be no more.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement of fact.

Geralt felt his shoulders slump, and closed his eyes, “yeah, and I voted for it. We’ll be no more, just a foot note in history.”

“And such a tale it will be,” murmured Emhyr as he walked over to Geralt and embraced him, “it wasn’t an easy decision beloved and I am proud of you for making the hardest one.”

“I thought you wanted the schools reopened?” Geralt whispered, knowing that Emhyr would hear him.

“No, I said if need be, but the decision needed to be made by the ones who would carry the burden, the only demand I made was that if the schools were to be funded by the Empire than they would be answerable to Nilfgaard.”

“Yeah well, theres only seventeen of us left now.And with each death that number grows smaller.”

“What do you need beloved?”

“I need to forget Emhyr, even if its only for a little while.”

Emhyr pulled back and looked in Geralts eyes, whatever he saw in them made his own flare, he reached up and twined his hand in Geralts hair, pulling at it. 

Controlling him.

Geralt felt everything clench and tighten, he moaned, gods he thought, he was so fucked.

Emhyr just watched Geralt, and Geralt saw the smiled of satisfaction cross Emhyrs lips, “We’ll start in the bath beloved, and then we’ll move to the swing.You can let go and let me take you as far away from here as possible.”

That’s what he wanted, and he trusted Emhyr implicitly to take him there, he nodded his head, or tried too, Emhyrs grip was tight.

Emhyr let go and with an arm on his back directed Geralts position as he escorted Geralt into the bath chamber, the next few hours would be enough for Geralt to forget the day had happened.

Emhyr had a way that made him forget the world but for the two of them, and at the moment that was all Geralt needed.

He would deal with the consequences of today in the morning, but right now, now he needed Emhyr... and Emhyr would give him everything of himself that mattered, his love, his friendship and at times like this, he would take control and give Geralt what he most needed, and that was to let it all go.

Gods, thought Geralt, as Emhyr came over him, his lips taking Geralts in a kiss so hot that it scorched every nerve ending he had, he was so fucked, and he was loving every second of it, as he loved Emhyr and all that he was to him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was late morning two days after Geralt had returned from his meeting with the witchers when Emhyr, who was at his desk and in the middle of writing up his orders in response to a skirmish with Redanian loyalist was approached by Adventis.His secretary hovered at his elbow, obviously wanting his attention, he finished what he was writing then looked up.

“Yes Adventis.”

“My apologies sire, Lady Ayakashi has requested a moment of your time.”

Takara never requested his time while he was in the Governance wing unless she absolutely needed to speak to him on an important matter.

The orders could wait, it was actually on the lines of exterminate any resistance with extreme prejudice, he didn’t need a flare up of any type of rebellion right now so he would have it stamped out immediately.

“Let her approach.” He went back to writing while he waited for Adventis to escort the two to him, when they arrived he looked up at them and paused in the act of resting his quill in its stand.

Takara was dressed in her traveling leathers, young Haru was dressed the same and clearly wasn’t used to it because he kept tugging at the collar of the outfit.

“You’re leaving to travel?”

Haru whined, his eyes sad, but Takara placed her hand on her kits head ruffling his hair, “Yes we are, I am to travel to Ofir and meet Nihara in Ashkenab*, from there I will aid her in seeing what the Za’aali are fleeing from.”

He knew so little about the City of his Wind and Dunes, the ancient city of Ashkenab, said to be the oldest of human cities in the world, built from sandstone and cut into the mountains itself, what he had read had made him wonder at it all.

“So you are aiding her?”

“Yes” she said with an amused smile, “your spies didn’t tell you?”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow at her and said unrepentantly, “my spies can’t read lips in the Ofirie Tongue, but you knew that.”

“That I did”

“how long do you think you’ll be away?”

“Not that long, possibly a month or so, but I would like to talk to you about the Library.”

He flicked his eyes around the room and then looked at Adventis, “clear the room.”

Adventis bowed and within minutes there room was clear but for them, Emhyr stood up from his desk when the last person left and walked around it, “is there a problem I need to address now, Master Hadrian’s reports come in monthly and they haven’t indicated anything of alarm.”He smiled down at Haru as the boy almost bounced to see him and escorted Takara to a small seating area that he often used for conversations like this.

“No, theres no need for alarm I merely have a proposition for you.”

“Oh, now you have me intrigued.”

“Well then, I will tell you now so that you may think it over before I come back.”

“Please do,” he indicated a seat for her and she sat down

Haru just looked between them and then said, “may I sit with Emhyr?”

“Of course you may,” He said and Haru simply smiled and then came to sit beside him on the long chaise, Emhyr knew that the bond the boy had with him was the reason she was here in the Palace, had stayed so long... “the bond won’t cause any issue for Haru will it?”

“No, the distance will do it good, he will miss you but it won’t hurt him.

“I still don’t understand it.”

Takara had said that Haru had bonded with Emhyr when Emhyr had shown him love, he hadn’t really taken much in over it thinking that the bond was just a word to explain why Haru liked him but it had come apparent over the last few weeks that it was so much more than that. Haru had a physical need to be around him, Emhyr hadn’t appreciated it at first, but he did now.

Takara sighed, “I haven't explained kitsune bonds to you have I. I said to you that he bonded to you, you were the first adult to show him any love and affection and he was starved for it.We kitsune are pack creatures and clan is one of the most important aspects of who we are.Clan is family, blood, loyalty and it is honour.

“The clan head is the most powerful member of the clan, must be the most powerful because the clans strength comes from the top.Even when someone is born into the clan, they are blood but not clan, they must be taken in.That never happened with Haru, the clan head didn’t start the process of bringing him into the clan, it is a merging of our Aura’s, our Aura is centre of our power. The core of us.Haru maybe powerless in terms of magic but he has an aura and that ura subconsciously reached out and twined thorough you. But its not a true clan bond, it was born of a desperate need to be wanted, when I took Haru into my clan the bonds that had formed with you were strong, they are weakening now.Soon they will disperse and all that will remain is the friendship and love he has for you but not the need to be with you.”

Emhyr thought about it, he hadn’t realised that clan bonds were so important to Takara, it made sense though for what she had said over their many games of shoji and chess, and that damnable Go she was introducing him too. “I’ve heard you say Clan and Blood, Kin and Kith.”

“Oh I know this, its the four bonds formed in life,” piped up the boys beside him, “can I tell it?”

Takara smiled at him, “Yes my kit.”

Haru immediately came to his knees kneeling beside Emhyr, his amber eyes intent as he looked at Emhyr, it didn’t take a genius to realise that to Haru and therefor a kitsune the information he was about to give was damn important.

“Clan is power, the aura that weaves together.Clan share markings to denote their allegiance to each other. One does not need to be blood to be Clan, those who wish to be clan may ask to join, but must give up their ties to any other clan, the Clan head is the power of the clan and leads the clan in their Duties to the Land. Then there is blood, Blood is a tie, born from those that share its red ribbon, it is kindred whether blood born or given, Blood is important because of the lineage that you share.”Haru’s voice had taken on a more mature note, and in the boys eyes the innocence of childhood seemed to be replaced by something so much older. Emhyr swallowed when he saw it,

“And then there is kin, kin is a bond formed in friendship, it is those that are not blood but are tied to each other by honour and loyalty. Kin are always clan, but not always blood.

“Clan, Blood and Kin are the three sides of the triangle that is Family, the triangle is the strongest of all shapes, it cannot bend when we lean on each other.The Family is the Clan and the Clan is the Family. Kith is the final bond, it is those who are friend and ally but not family, the bonds of kith may be transient, they ebb and flow with each person who comes into your life but the bonds that make up family never die.”

Emhyr listened intently, giving Haru the same focus he was showing Emhyr, and as the boy spoke he suddenly understood so much about Takara.She had said that she had watched as those who had crossed worlds with her had faded and died for the sudden loss of Clan, and that the loss had affected several more to the point of madness.She had been forced to kill them. If he understood what Haru was saying then it was a metaphysical bond that was necessary for a kitsune.And that she had lived centuries without it, no wonder the witchers had been so incredibly important to her, she called them ll kin and the wolves clan.

He looked at her, wanting to confirm what he thought he understood, “how important is Clan?”

“It is everything, clan can be just a few members or it can be a family unit of hundreds, the strength of a family is all the family head.And each Family swears its loyalty to the Empire of the Lands they live in, the Emperor or in my case Empress holds the Lands within their grasp to guide and guard the people,” she said gently.

And if it was everything than it was a testament to her inner strength that she hadn’t gone mad herself.

“Your Clan leader must be powerful indeed.” He said it not really thinking but as Haru started giggling and Takara smiled, he knew he was missing something.

“Hahaue is the clan leader, she heads the most powerful family in Nihvon.”

That... made sense, “How would they go without you?”

“I’m sure my brother has everything well in hand, a clan will survive the leaders death as the next in line takes over.”

“Maeda, the old bat who gave me food sometimes said that the Land is stretched thin because the Empress isn’t here, it is why the other Emperors are gathering, but Lord Takahiro is ruling the southern lands in Hahaue’s name.”

“The bond I have with the land, it is like the Clan bond but different, it is still in effect, but if the other rulers try to start a war on my lands they severely under estimate Takahiro.”

“Your younger brother must be a power to be reckoned with.”

“My older brother, and yes he is a power in his own right, I have often asked if he wishes to start his own clan but he will not.”

“Loyalty counts in family.”

She nodded her head, “it does, but the bond you have with Haru will fade before Cirilla is Empress, which brings me back to the proposition I have for you.”

Emhyr shifted, wondering what she had in mind, “do tell, you have me intrigued.”

“Our discussion pertaining to the valley is that it will become a research centre, the keep can house two hundred and fifty, the bastion is being converted into a manor fort as is the old guard house and the tower into an observatory.”

“Yes, we discussed that there would be a full staff of servants, and that the village of Hendhaven a days ride from the valley would supply Kaer Morhen with its needs once more.That left an opening for a hundred and fifty academic spots to fill, but I agree with you, we should limit it to a hundred at first.”

She nodded her head, but she was a little agitated he realised, the tips of her tails dancing ar ound her head were twitching, “My purview is the library, as it has always been, someone needs to run the keep and keep those that visit in line.”

Emhyr saw where she was going with this and felt goosebumps travel up his arms. “Yes, someone is certainly needed to run the keep and ensure the mages and academics don’t get into any mischief.Do you have someone in mind?” He asked mildly and saw her amber eyes light with amusement, she wasn’t one he could fool.

She chuckled, and shook her head, “he would need to be firm, have a strong reputation and be able to deal with those that while brilliant in their fields are often very blind to the world”

He grinned, “You want me to do it.”

“Do you have any plans for your retirement?”

“No, there are a few options, Ciri said something about taking governorship of Aedirn but I don’t want to rule a Provence, Toussaint is a possibility but Geralts estate would need extensive rebuilding, or I buy another.Kaer Morhen would be a good idea.” He smiled at the thought, he had been to the keep twice, both times he had been awed by the natural beauty of the place.He was due for another visit he thought, something to arrange when Takara came back so he could ensure the build was going well.

“Consider it then,” she said, and then stood up, “it is a possibility, but whoever is chosen to run the keep must meet my approval, I cannot tolerate someone on my territory who will not work with me.”

Emhyr nodded his head and stood up as well, “I’ll think about it while you’re gone, and give you my answer when you return.I’ll talk to Geralt about it, he says he doesn’t care were we end up as long as people stop bowing to him.”

Her smile turned crafty, “you could always not tell him and surprise him, Kaer Morhen is home to him.”

Emhyr smiled back, he liked that idea, and he really liked the idea of managing the keep, it would still keep his mind active, and he would be able to peruse the stacks and the levels of the largest library in the world.

He walked Takara to the door, something he had never done before, she reached out and touched his cheek, “take care Emhyr”

He returned the gesture with the same one Geralt would do to her, he touched the hand that held him and said,”I have every intention, you be safe Takara.” She stepped back and Haru looked up at him, Emhyr opened his arms and hugged the boy, “take care of your mother and mind what she says this time.”

“I will, we will be back soon though, right Hahaue?”

“It won’t be long Haru, we will see the witchers before we leave and then we will travel to Ashkenab.”

She left, taking her kit with her and Emhyr walked back to his desk, taking his seat once more as his office filled with his aids and attendants.

Retirement at Kaer Morhen?Yes he thought it was certainly something he would consider.He thought about all that had happened in the last few days, the decisions that the witchers had made.And the value Kaer Morhen had to them, he looked at Adventis.

“I want to see several statue makers in the next few days Adventis,” he had an idea, something that would make it apparent that Kaer Morhen had a past with the witchers even as it had a future with the Empire.

He thought about the five schools and the witchers who remained, yes he thought Kaer Morhen would be their memory, he would see to it.

———

Geralt and Lambert crossed blades again, but they weren’t fighting, this particular Kata called for them to weave in and out and around each other. It was a dizzying set of movements carefully choreographed because one wrong move, one slight dip of the blade saw the other witcher injured.

They were not only going at witcher speed they were using live weapons for fun.

Most of them were gathered in the practice court that the witchers used, all of them except for the four that were rostered on for training that day and Balik who was teaching the up and coming officers their monsters.

“You wolves sure have some fancy foot work,” drawled Letho front he sidelines as he watched them.

“Better to kick a snakes ass with,” drawled Eskel back, he was carefully watching Lambert and Geralt, Lambert had only learned these moved about a decade ago when Vesemir had declared him ready. Wolf training was very precise on matters like this, Lambert hadn’t been okayed to utilise these moves in training without a trainer. Both Geralt and Eskel were trainers, but Eskel was overseeing the training session, Geralt knew that Eskel was worried that their brother would slip up.

So was he actually, but he kept his mind clear and focused, anything else was a worry or an intrusion that he didn’t need right now.

The Kata was almost over when Lambert slipped, his mind obviously not as clear as it should be as he twisted through the move, and went the wrong way. Geralt dropped to the floor, his legs going out in a horizontal split that was the only thing that saved him from being skewered.

“Fuck,” swore Lambert, and he reared back, dropping his sword as he did, it clanged as it bounced on the ground inches away from Geralts nose.

“That was a little too close,” Geralt remarked, his own heart thumping in response to the adrenaline now flooding his system. He got to his feet dusting himself off as he did and looked at Lambert, whose horrified expression said it all, “You went the wrong way.”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that, fuck I almost skewered you.”

“Don’t think Geralts lover boy would like it much there, I’m no friend of his but I’d say he probably wants the wolf alive to skewer himself.”

“Shut up Letho,” growled Lambert and Eskel, letho held up his hands indicating he wasn’t going to say anymore, and walked away. Geralt shook his head, the Viper had decided to stay for a few days to see what they were doing here with the the training regime, he’d mostly been messing with the wolves and the griffins though.

Eskel stepped into the court, “recap where you went wrong Lambert.”

“Where do you think I fucking went wrong,” Lambert started

“Lambert” Eskel barked at him, drawing himself up as he crossed his arms.Trainer pose thought Geralt, he picked up his sword from where he had dropped it before hitting the ground and left the ring.If he knew Eskel he was about to chew Lamberts ass, “you’re in the ring and you know what that means.You’re training. Where.did.you.go.wrong.”

Lambert cursed, “I wasn’t thinking,” he snapped, “I let my brain take off elsewhere and then I moved wrong.”

“Then you know where you went wrong, if Geralt hadn’t dropped he would have been injured, and don’t glare at me, you need to hear this.These Kata’s are very dangerous, the highly advanced forms are. You cannot let your mind wander.Redo the Kata without Geralt, I want you to go over the 6th stage until you can do it in your sleep.”

“I can do it in my sleep, I just wasn’t thinking.”

“You’re not thinking can cost lives, redo the Kata Lambert.”

Lambert cursed again but did as Eskel instructed, Eskel walked up to Geralt, raising an eyebrow in question, Geralt shook his head, he was okay.

“He almost gelded you.”

Geralt just grinned, “lots of things have tried to geld me in the past, first time it was a brother.”

Eskel snorted and then turned back to watch Lambert, the youngest of the wolves had requested that his training in these advanced Kata’s resumed, Eskel had agreed to do it... hence the reason why they were on the court. 

Geralt walked out of the ring to grab an ale, and blinked suspiciously when Emilé handed him a brimming mug of Redanian larger.

“Can those forms be taught?” Asked the bear and Geralt who was in the process of surreptitiously sniffing the larger before taking a sip paused, “you want to learn the Kata’s?Takara was the one that taught the wolves.”

“I’m aware of their origins, just wanted to know if you would mind teaching others beyond the basic ones that are taught if we train at Kaer Morhen.”

Geralt thought about it, “don’t see why not, but the ones that Lambert is training in are highly advanced, you train for decades before reaching them.”

Emilé just nodded, his blonde hair glinting in the sun as he watched Lambert perform the 6th stage of the Kata again and again.

“I was thinking that it would be good to share our knowledge with each other, you know... the forms and styles that we only keep to ourselves and our schools.”

Geralt eyed of Emilé, the bear had changed since the Munera, or more to the point since Takara had carted him off for a chat, he was more mellow, less prone to bursts of anger around them and while he was still a prick he had made slight overtures of friendship to them all.

“The idea has merit, I think it’s something we should all discuss with each other.” He sipped his larger and hmmmed, good batch he thought as he sipped again.

Emhyr didn’t serve beer at his table, hated the taste of it, so the only time Geralt could enjoy a cold one was with the witchers.

“The 4th division has requested the aid of a witcher,” the bear said conversationally

Geralt shrugged his shoulder, okay he thought, the bear was trying, the very least he could do in return was be professional, “Oh yeah? What’s the problem?”

“Twelve dead and no one knows why.”

“You going?” He asked, not hopeful.

“No Carnin took the contract, he’s heading up to Scala in Lyria tomorrow, sounds like he’ll have a tale to tell when he gets back. Its either something nasty or something embarrassing.”

“Hmmm” said Geralt in reply and went to make a joke when Haru suddenly appeared before him.

“Geralt,” the boy chirped with bright eyes, “Hahaue is teaching me Kata’s.”

Geralt smiled at him and ruffled the boys hair between his ears, “is that right horror, by the way whats this I hear that you were caught in the lake yesterday.”

The boy had managed to slip his leash and had been found butt naked in the ornamental lake by a visiting dignitary and his entourage.Haru had apparently decided that he was going to fish.

While Witcher’s used bombs to fish, and humans nets and poles, Haru used his fangs and claws.

He’d had a pile of the ornamental carp by the time that Takara had pinned him, and she’d had to go swimming to do it because the boy was so happy to be in the water he had ignored his mothers order to get out.

She’d fished him out, tossed him over her shoulder muddy and grumbling and then stalked over to the practice courts were she requested a free court.There hadn’t been one at the time, but the nobles who had been there practicing had given theirs over to her. The lot of them had been surprised when the court had lit up with blue fire and when it had disappeared the fortune in gems, gold nuggets and silver had been enough to fill a vault 3 times over.She had merely looked at her kit while dripping water and said, “start sorting.”

The boy had just sighed and started doing it, but the pile of carp.... Thank the gods Emhyr didn’t like the taste of carp, they had been given over to the gardeners to make fertiliser with.

Haru blushed at Geralt, “I didn’t mean to not listen to Hahaue, but the fish were so exciting and so hard to catch in the water.”

“How long did it take you to sort the gems?” He asked.

“He finished close to midnight, didn’t you my kit.” Takara came over to them, standing behind her boy with her hand on his shoulder.

Haru nodded his head with a grimace, “it took forever, and I didn’t get to see Emhyr in the afternoon with Elka.”

“You didn’t miss much, Elka was having her governance lesson, but you’re on the Kata’s now? Elka has advanced to the last of the intermediate forms now.”

“Can I learn with her?”

Geralt looked at Takara, she nodded her approval, “sure thing Haru, Elka has lessons in the morning with me three days a week.”

“When we come back from Ofir you can join them Haru.”

“So you are helping the Malliq?”

“More to the point I am aiding Nihara, we negotiated, she will owe me a favour if I find the cause for the Za’aali’s migration and deal with it.”

Geralt paused, “Sand Crawler is our term isn’t it?”

“Yes they call themselves the Za’aali, the children of Z’al. They’re a cold blooded race, mostly scaled, reptilian in nature.But while they dislike humans for encroaching on their territory, they like human made things, often repurposing them for their own use. Hence the friction and the fighting.But I’ll see what I can do.”

“Who are you taking as backup?” Asked Emilé mildly.

Geralt snorted into his beer as Takara looked at the Bear, a hint of confusion in her amber eyes, “backup?” She asked, obviously finding the idea a little perplexing.

“Takara doesn’t need backup bear,” Geralt said trying and actually succeeding in not laughing at the idea of her needing backup.

“Yes I’m aware that you don’t take backup with you, but you can’t deny you’re still recovering.” Geralt looked surprised, he hadn’t known the others knew about her hand, and then he focused on what Tellra was saying and couldn’t deny he had a point.

She growled at him and tightened her left hand into a fist, “It is not an issue.”

“You may not be an actual Witcher Takara but you’re one of us, you’re still recovering, you need someone with you just in case.”

She looked baffled, “I do not need-“

“I agree with the bear,” said Geralt gruffly and was on the receiving end of a somewhat cold glare.

“What’s going on?” Asked Eskel and Lambert the two of them wandering over to see what they were squaring off over.

Tellra told them and the two other wolves at first had Geralts reaction snickering but then when her injury was mentioned they turned serious, “Never thought I’d agree with Tellra, but I do, I’ll go,” said Lambert.

“No,” She hissed.

They ignored her, “You need back up, and no offence to the young wolf but I’ve got several more centuries and six decades in Ofir under my belt I’ll go with her.”

It started an argument between the five of them that wasn’t exactly heated but the four witchers weren't backing down over Takara taking one of them. It was a two way argument because Tellra and Lambert weren’t backing down over who was going either.

It was only when Balik wandered over to them coming in for his lunch hour, and listened for all of three minutes that decided it for them.

“Takara, remember that favour you owe me?”

“Balik,” she said with a slight growl to her voice, her eyes reddening in irritation at the Griffins words.

“Take both of them, you may not need it or you might.”

She did let loose a pissed off growl then and then pointed at them all, “fine, you may come to Ashkenab, but from there we will see how useful you can be.”

Geralt felt relieved to hear it, Emilé nodded his head, then looked at Lambert, “you know anything about desert fighting?”

“No.”

“Then we had best go over your gear and what not to get you outfitted.”

“Don’t got much.”

Tellra looked him over, then shrugged, “We’ll find enough, come on pup.”

He turned walking towards the barracks, as Lambert yelled, “don’t call me pup,” but was wandering after him.

When the court only had the few of them remaining Geralt noted Takara’s expression, it was thoughtful.

“What is it?”

“I actually think having the two of them with me will do both of them good,” was all she said and then looked at Balik, “but you knew that didn’t you?”

Balik just gave them all a cryptic smile as he picked up a mug of larger and downed it in one hit, “gotta get back to my students, take care in Ofir Takara, and keep those two out of trouble.” He rumbled as he lumbered back towards the 1st division HQ, his steps surprisingly quick for a man his size.

Takara just hissed a little and then looked at Haru, “it appears my kit, we shall have company on this trip.”

Haru nodded solemnly to her, “the bear and the wolf can hunt many creatures though Hahaue, and it is a wise one who knows when to ask for help.”

The kit was surprisingly smart for his age thought Geralt, but them remembered that Haru’s mind was much older than the age he appeared.

He ruffled the boys head again, “you keep those two out of your mothers hair Haru, thats your job okay.”

Haru just smiled at Geralt, flashing his tiny little fangs, “Yes Geralt, I can do that.”

Takara just sighed, “and this was supposed to be a relaxing get away.”

Geralt laughed, with Tellra and Lambert, there wasn’t going to be any time for relaxing he thought.

* if you need a visual, think of Ashkenab as the city of Petra. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this is the only chapter this week. I managed to trip over my own feet and slam my head into the corner of my cupboard, it resulted in a nasty concussion and 4 stitches in my forehead. Not to mention a headache that’d lasted two days. On a side note, I got out of work for two nights. 😂

Chapter 31

2 weeks later

Geralt hissed out a curse as Balik hit him with a aard that knocked him back about 6 paces, the Griffin was positively damn good with his signs and as they went through the paces of a freestyle fight Geralt had quickly realised that Balik may be missing limbs, but the griffin was still deadly.

The jeers and hoots from the others who were gathered to watch him and Balik weren’t for Balik, they all took immense pleasure in helping their friend and mentor relearn how to fight with his prosthetics.It was the one who was working with Balik often was the one on the receiving end of some not so gentle slurs.

“All that fancy footwork and you can’t keep your feet on an aard wolf,” drawled Letho.

“Hit him harder Balik, take him down a peg or two,” laughed Tollas as he clapped at the move.

“You’re not allowed to peg him, that’s for someone else to do,” Letho replied snidely that was uncalled for Geralt thought indignantly.

The raucous laughter from the gathered eight witchers was galling but Geralt did his best to ignore them, Balik was after all, or maybe not he thought when he saw Balik roll his eyes.

“You’d think they have better things to do,” the Griffin grumbled, Geralt snorted and shook his head, pulling his sword up into position.

“That would be a dream to far.”

The griffin rumbled a laugh and then took his own stance, as Geralt attacked he went for Baliks right leg, as underhanded as it was to go for his weakness, this was what the training was all about.

They didn’t go hard, but they were going witcher speed.And for a crippled old witcher, Balik could put up a damn good fight.

One that left the younger wolf panting and sweating.

At the end of the session Tollas called time with a grin and a half, “you kept your feet all session Balik,” Balik returned the grin.

“The wolf wasn’t going hard enough,” grunted Letho as he pushed himself up off the wall, uncrossing his arms as he did.

“Oh he was going plenty hard enough Letho, how about you step into the ring tomorrow with me and see how we go,” murmured Balik with an evil smile.

“If you feel like exercise Letho, sign up for the Munera the day after tomorrow, easy money,” said Geralt, knowing how Letho felt about Nilfgaard.

The Viper gave him a cold hard stare, and then left.

“Don’t tease him about Nilfgaard wolf,” said Balik with a sigh.

“I’ll apologise later, just getting sick of all the snide comments,” he muttered, not feeling chastised in the least for being petty as he heard the snickers from a few of the watchers. 

Pietrev jumped to the ground from the 1st floor balcony where he had been lounging on the railing, “I’ll talk to him, he’s being an insufferable asshole.”The other witcher followed his mate out, jogging to catch up with him.

Tollas looked over Geralts shoulder and a look in his eyes made Geralts back straighten.

“Your handlers here.” The other Griffin murmured, his eyes glinting their mirth at him as Geralt gave a silent groan as he turned around.

Corbin, dressed as straight as could be in unrelieved black and yellow almost marched up to Geralt who was dressed as comfortably as possible in his practice clothes.Corbin usually stayed at the front entrance, preferring to be there should the need arise.

“Yes Corbin,” he asked mildly.

“Sir Geralt, you have a meeting scheduled with the Ladies of Succour this afternoon, I really must insist you return to the palace to make ready, any later and you will be... tardy for it.”

As far as Geralt was aware this was a day off, “when did my schedule change?”

“An hour ago sir, the missive came from his Imperial Majesty, her Imperial Highness was scheduled to attend but she’s had to leave the City rather urgently.”

Geralt muttered to himself, but knew he couldn’t get out of it, “well gentlemen, looks like duty calls.”

“Your duty sucks,” said Hayden, he wasn’t wrong there thought Geralt.

“Good luck with the good ladies, I hear their quite the ahh, noble and devout group.”Balik murmured, it didn’t take Geralt much to realise that they knew more about the Ladies than he did, in fact other than hearing the name in passing he had no idea what the group was about.

As he waved to them all and followed his secretary out he said to Corbin, “what do I need to know?”

“The Ladies are a venerable order of the most devout and most important noble ladies within the city, they have undertaken the pious duty in giving aid and succour to those who need it most after the war, they visit the bereaved to offer comfort and solace.”

Oh fuck me sideways, Geralt thought as he rolled his eyes, “Ciri went with them?”

“She would meet with them every few months to see if there was anything that she could do to aid them in their cause.”

“And what does his Imperial Majesty want me to do with them?” He was planning on having words to Emhyr about this, he understood that as a member of the Imperial Family he was needed to do ‘things’ but after the Ladies Solar Emhyr had said he would make it so that Geralt didn’t need to attend the women’s committees and meetings.

“Your presence is merely needed to assuage the ladies that the Imperial family take their work seriously. I’ve taken the liberty of informing Lord Chrissolm and Master Eskel that their presence is required to attend you.”

Great, Eskel had the day off too so that was going to throw him out and into a mood, but as far as Geralt was concerned if he had to suffer, so did Eskel.

“Good I hope Eskel is coming armed for battle,” he muttered as he walked out of the witcher headquarters and towards his horse. 

This afternoon wasn’t shaping up to be the best, but he had to wonder, what had taken Ciri out of the Capital?

————

Emhyr tapped a finger into the arm of his chair as he listened to the report, Ciri had managed to track down everyone of the traitor mages who had been working with Gerantieth, all nineteen of them. But the last one, Master Kilgreth, a sorcerer of some repute had escaped the net she had thrown to bring them to justice, all of those she had caught were waiting his judgement in the dungeons. 

Ciri had thrown causation to the wind however and her and Yennefer had left to track Kilgreth to Aedirn, Emhyr had understood the reason, but had ordered she take a guard with her, Morvran was leading it.

The report that was verbally being read to him was the update to the mages currently in confinement and was for some very interesting listening.All of them were begging to be let loose, all of them saying that they had information on this and that.What they all didn’t realise was that the information to this and that would be extracted from them, painfully if need be, but one of the females had information about Vilgefortz’s study in the palace, a place that Emhyr had never been able to find.

His dilemma was did he authorise Arabellia’s release and pardon so that she could lead them to it or did he leave it alone, she would have to lead them because you could only enter the room if invited.She had managed to subvert the spells to her and Gerantieth years ago .

He could always double cross her, that was an option, up until a few years ago he would have taken without another thought but now, now his beloveds nobility was influencing his decisions.

His office door opened and the object responsible for his hesitation strolled in, dressed beautifully in an outfit that both hinted and revealed his trim and muscular figure in a stunning black and silver doublet and hose.He couldn’t help watch Geralt prowl down the carpet towards his desk, Emhyr knew that Geralt would have returned from his afternoons meeting with the Ladies of Succour and judging by the glint in Geralts eye, Emhyr was going to hear about it.Emhyr waved his aids away as Geralt came before him.

Then forestalled Geralt by saying, “this is all your fault witcher.”

Geralt came to a complete stop near his desk and blinked at the accusation, his look of bafflement was amusing but not what Emhyr wanted to see.

“What did I do?”

“You infected me.”

Geralt looked so damn puzzled it was endearing, “witchers don’t catch diseases, we certainly can’t spread them, no matter what they say in the north about it.”

“I’m not talking about diseases Geralt I’m talking about your innate nobility and good nature.”

“I infected you with common decency?” The bemused frown told him that Geralt was starting to see some humour in the accusation.

“Yes”

“I don’t consider that to be a bad thing, but why are you whinging about it now?”

Emhyr narrowed his eyes at Geralt, he wasn’t whinging.

“I want to double cross a traitor mage and you infected me so I’m now questioning whether I should.”

“I can make it easy for you,” his lover purred at him, a smiled on his lips.

“Do tell.”

Geralt put his hands on the desk and leaned over it, looking him dead in the eye, if it had been anyone else Emhyr wouldn’t have been amused, as it was Geralt was the only one allowed to approach him thus. His lover looked at him, his amber eyes amused, but also serious, “Be yourself and take her for whatever she’s got, when your sitting at this desk your the Emperor of Nilfgaard, she’s a traitor... do what needs to be done.”

Emhyr gave him a quick half smile, “as you advise beloved,” he murmured and waved over Adventis and his Blade.

He gave them the order to offer Arabellia a ‘pardon’, they understood what he meant and a sly smile on the blades face told him he approved.

As they bowed at his dismissal Emhyr looked at the time, nearly four bells he thought as the sundial showed him where it was.

He looked at the reports on his desk, he had nearly completed this months regional reports, the reports his governors and ambassadors sent on a monthly basis.Some were the same, never changing, some changed considerably.It was integral to his rule to read them, Geralt must have deduced the look on his face.

“I’ll read, you do what you need to do.”

He nodded his head, and as Geralt moved off to the small sitting area, where the book he had been reading the day before had been left out for him. He picked up the report for the Tou’lec region and started to read the ten page document.

He was vaguely aware of the bells tolling as he read through the final of the last reports, and he wrote his recommendations to the Ambassador of Aedirn.

After the progress and the resulting assassination attempt on Elka, Emhyr had come down hard on the nobles in Aedirn, confiscating estates of several of the lords who had thought that they could hide their affiliations in helping the traitors.He had installed some of his most deserving Military commanders into those titles and estates, giving them titles as a reward of their service.And while it was often common for a new ruler to do just that Emhyr had tried not to be so heavy handed in the first years after Aedirn had come under his rule.Now, he didn’t care if the people didn’t like it. 

He would make Aedirn safe for Elka if it was the last thing he did as Emperor.

With the last of his work done for the day, he put his quill down and stretched his neck, wincing as it cracked in several places, he almost leapt out of his chair though when two hands came down onto his shoulders.

“Jumpy there today Emhyr,” he heard Geralt say as he tried to get his heart rate back under control.

“Don’t do that beloved,” he growled then let loose a long drawn out groan as Geralts talented fingers dug into the tender spots in his neck and shoulders.

He seemed to melt into a boneless puddle in seconds and he leaned forward to let Geralt get those spots that were feeling tender.

“What’s on tonight?” Asked Geralt.

Emhyr tried to focus, a little hard when the tension of the last few days was being massaged away, “hnnn? Just the usual entertainments for the court, I have no desire to partake tonight.”

“So no songs and dance routines, mage crafted illusions or acrobatics?” Geralt teased him.

“If you continue I’ll ensure that we attend the poetry sessions in the Pavillon Garden tonight.”

“The what?”

“The poetry recitations, they’re held once a month on the full moon in the Pavillon, Takara went and by all accounts the nobles who were there were astounded by her grace and her poetry.”

Geralt paused in his ministration, “they what? Gather around and recite poetry.”

“Yes, most often theres a theme and the theme is chosen that night, Takara apparently stunned them all with a softly spoke recitation to the moons light.I have a copy of it, you can read it if you want.”He knew Geralt liked to read poetry, it had surprised him when he had found out that little tidbit about his love.

“Thanks I’d like to, but I certainly don’t want to partake in poetry.”

“Are you sure? your limericks are quite entertaining,” Geralt paused in his ministrations and Emhyr couldn’t help the smile, “Lambert Lambert what a prick, the witcher with the smalles-“

Geralts hand was over Emhyrs mouth in a snap, “why do your spies report everything?” He grumbled.

Emhyr pulled Geralts hand from his mouth and stood up turning around to face his love and pushing the chair away from them.

He leant back on the desk and couldn’t help the smug smile he gave Geralt who was looking at him rather disgruntled. 

“Beloved... when have I ever not used every means at my disposal to keep you close, especially as you trapeze about the City in an unsafe district blind drunk. They were merely there to ensure you got back to the palace safe.”

Geralt sighed and Emhyr chuckled then reached out to grip Geralts sleeve and tug him forward, Geralt came very willingly, as he stepped into the cradle of Emhyrs thighs Emhyr knew the precise moment when Geralt realised that he held the dominant position.

Those strange fae amber eyes flared with desire, and he bracketed Emhyr in, Geralt stared into Emhyrs eyes.As Emhyr looked back he honestly felt that he could loose himself into those eyes, the depths they held into a soul so pure and delightful.

“What is it that you see when you look at me?” He murmured.

Emhyr reached out and gently touched one finger to Geralts lip, “I see you, the kindness that lies deep within, the formidable will and determination that has driven you through the century.I see the love you have for me, and for Ciri and Elka, the compassion that drives you to offer your services for lesser than they’re worth.”

“You see all that?”

“I see so much more Geralt, I see desire and liquid heat.I see your deepest darkest desires and know what you want even when you refuse to see it as what you want.”

“Oh?”

Emhyrs smile deepened and he reached out, took hold of Geralts face with both hands and then gave him a kiss they both felt to their souls. He moved to Geralts ear and whispered just what he knew about his beloved.How his lover a man so used to being relied on wanted nothing more than to rely the one he loved, he whispered about how much that aroused him, that Geralts need and desires were in perfect harmony with his own.He told Geralt that there was nothing more beautiful to him that the moment Geralt let go of his control, the moment when Geralt surrendered to the passion and the need within him.

By the end of it Geralt was fully aroused and Emhyr had pulled him close, their clothed bodies moving against one another sensually, he let Geralt gently thrust his hips, the friction on their clothed cocks incredible in the heat of the moment.

Geralts honey eyes were almost glowing and Emhyr knew that every word he had spoken had reverberated deep within Geralts core, it was a truth his witcher could no longer deny about himself.

He wrapped his legs around Geralt pulling him closer and embracing him, there were times he thought as Geralt cried out in the embrace, that heavy petting could be encouraged.

It didn’t take him long, Geralt was so highly aroused by what he was hearing that all Emhyr really needed to do, was encourage Geralt into moving, and whispered words that made Geralt shudder to hear them.

He did enjoy pushing Geralt to the absolute limit of his need and desire.

When Geralt had come down off the sexual high that had followed his release Emhyr was still holding him, he released his witcher.Geralt stood up then looked down at himself with a scowl.

“Gods, I haven't done that since I was a kid,” he muttered embarrassed.

Emhyr didn’t smile, he just commanded Geralts attention as he stood up, pushing Geralt back, “we shall retire,” he said firmly. “The afternoon is young, Elka doesn’t have a lesson with me and I have plans that involve you and your cooperation.”

He saw Geralts eyes widen a little and his lover swallowed, “where?”

Emhyr did smile then, a sensual demand that promised so much, “where do you think beloved?” He purred as he took Geralts arm in his own and started to walk towards the study doors.

He knew that Geralt would have to grin and bear the walk back, but for the sake of Geralts comfort, he wouldn’t tarry... much.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

2 days later

When Geralts entourage of twelve Impera Brigade and his two attendants plus secretary clipped into the palace complex at a fast trot he knew immediately that something was wrong. The air had a feel to it that not only made him alert, it also made him wary.

He looked at Eskel who looked back at him with the same knowledge in his eyes, the other witcher sensed it too.

Instead of taking the horses to the stables on the grounds, which was a good twenty minute walk back, Geralt turned Roach towards the Parade Grounds and the Imperial Palace proper, he felt so uneasy, he wasn’t wasting his time walking back.

Both he and Eskel were off their horses the moment they came to the steps leading up into the palace, as the both of them took the stairs at a double time poor Chrissolm was running after them, “sir Geralt, whats the matter?” The lad managed to gasp out as the guards leapt to open the massive golden doors. 

That should have been open.

“Where’s the Emperor?” Geralt growled at one of them, the guard immediately bowed at him and it took everything Geralt had not tothe pick the guy up and shake the answer out of him.

“Healers wing sir, the Princess arrived back, half her guard were slaughtered and -“ Geralt didn’t hear anymore, he took off for the healers wing at a run, Eskel at his heals and Chrissolm far behind.

And as he ran he prayed that whatever had happened wasn’t the worse.

He came round the corner to see far more people than should be there at the entrance to the Healers wing, and he yelled, “all non essential personnel return to your duties, or remove yourselves away from the area.” He didn’t take in that his order was instantly obeyed, but crashed through the doors with a bang that would have been felt as well as heard.

Ciri spun about when he did, worry and grief on her face and her leather armour coated in blood, Emhyr was standing with Prince Voorhis, whose usually stoic expression had crumbled into a veneer of anguish.His heart in his throat as he saw his daughter and the fear he himself was feeling started to ebb, she was safe, he thought.Ciri almost leapt into his arms, “Geralt,” she cried, her expression saying so much, and none of it good.It took him a heartbeat to ensure that none of the blood on her was her own and he embraced her, concentrating on her heartbeat as he did... the pace fast, too fast, but it was there.

He had feared the worst.

“What happened,?”

She looked at him, took a deep breath to steady herself and then she spoke, “we had captured Kilgreth, were in the process of getting ready to return when we were attacked by several lesser vampires. It happened so fast, the guard fought back and we had killed them when a higher vampire came out of nowhere, Morvran got between me and it, he took the blow meant for me.”

He heard a hiss from Morvrans father and looked up to the prince, there was anger and rage in his eyes as he looked at Ciri, “my son lies close to death because of you, you -“

“Be careful of what you say Voorhis, I will allow your fear for your son to go only so far.” Emhyr said coldly.

Ciri went to say something and judging by the look on her face, she was probably going to offer an apology, in the political climate of the day, and to the man whose son she was marrying, the Empress to be couldn’t do it.

Geralt distracted her instead, “how many attacked you?”

She blinked at him then narrowed her eyes, trying to remember, “four, two Fleders and a Garkain.Then the higher vampire.”

Eskel and Geralt looked at each other, that was odd, he thought, “Fleders and Garkain are solitary Geralt, they shouldn’t be working together.”

Geralt agreed, “everything Ciri, I need you to tell me absolutely everything,” he led her over to one of the seating areas, getting her to take a seat as he poured her a glass of water. Eskel hurried over to the desk where a healer would often sit to speak to those who came in, he filched paper and a quill with a ink and came back over, dragging a small table with him as he did.

“Witcher report?” She said dryly, her voice stil shaking though.

“Yes, we need to know every detail, fleders and Garkain don’t hunt together, there are reports of them fighting over territory and prey so this mutual co-operation is unusual. I can think of only one account where they did.”

She nodded her head, and then she told them everything.

From the sudden attack, to how the guard had handled everything, there had been deaths, but their training had worked well and they had fought with courage and determination, the tactics successful. She told them about the deaths of first the Garkain and then the two fleders, the creatures deaths had been her doing.That Yennefer had fought as well as she could considering the weakness in her lungs, Ciri had told them that she had been the only one to have a silver blade on her, she had been in the thick of fighting, using both her skills as a witcheress and her abilities as the Lady of Space and Time.When the three creatures had been killed and they had all been coming to grips in the seconds after the fight, the higher vampire had just formed out of red mist.An older male, handsome in their way with black hair and red eyes, his appearance had at first confused the guard into thinking he was a mage, but Ciri had known otherwise.She had raised her blade a warning at her lips when Morvran had stepped between her and the vampire.The vampire moved, clawing out and taking the general in the shoulder, Ciri had reacted her power knocking the vampire back. Yennefer had already come to the same conclusion as Ciri and had opened a portal to order an immediate retreat, Ciri had grabbed Morvran knowing that the injury was dire and before the Vampire could move to attack again, she had brought her and Morvran to the palace.

And then all hell had broken loose at the return of her and Morvran, mainly because Prince Voorhis had been in the same area that Ciri had transported them too, not caring about protocol in the emergency.

At the end of it, Geralt made sure Eskel had written every thing she’d said, and then the two witchers peppered her with questions to jog her memory, but she had mostly recounted everything already.

“Morvran is in good hands Ciri,” he said to her, knowing that she had developed feelings for the General and her Fiancée in the last two years working with him

“Yes, Lanfare is the greatest healer in the land, and the surgeon from Oxenfurt is meant to be one of the best in her field.”

“Shani? That she is,” Geralt said with a smile, “battle trained surgeon and a brilliant medic.”

“Thats right you know her don’t you, tell me about her.”

He knew why she was asking, she wanted him to keep her distracted, when it came to periods of stressful waiting she had a tendency to worry on the what ifs when she wasn’t distracted.

So Geralt told her about how he had first met Shani, about her daring and her cunning, her devotion to her patients and how he had met her all those years ago and how she had helped them hunt Rience.

“You really need to tell her how I kept having to stitch you up over the years.” Geralt looked up with a smile, Shani stood with Lanfare just inside the room, through his retelling, both Emhyr and Prince Voorhis had joined them to listen to his tale. Voorhis who had probably wanted to know more about the woman who held his sons life in her hands stood up, completely focused on the two healers.

His and her schedule had been busy for the last few weeks and he hadn’t been able to see her, and unfortunately when he had come to the healers wing she hadn’t been available.She looked good he thought, happy even he thought, a little older definitely, but happier.

“Half my scars are only as small as they are because of you, hows Morvran?” He knew it was okay, she had a tired but smiling edge to her eyes.A look that she wouldn’t have if she and Lanfare had to part bad news.

Shani looked at Lanfare, who gave a tired sigh, “he’s not out of the woods, but I’m confident that not only will he make it but Master Surgeon Shani has saved his arm.”

Voorhis seemed to collapse on himself and Ciri gave a shuddering breath, “you got him here on time Ciri, any later and he may have lost most use of it, but as it is Shani has done the best work I’ve ever seen from a surgeon. He may have a little bit of weakness in his left arm and his road to a full recovery will take a while but he will heal.”

Shani looked embarrassed, “I wouldn’t have been able to do even that Lanfare if you hadn’t been able to stabilise him through the surgery.”

Lanfares magic wasn’t unique, but it was rare, his innate ability to heal was an incredible gift but the power it took to heal could drain him faster than anything and he was in danger of passing out or killing himself if he wasn’t careful.Geralt knew that Lanfare augmented his abilities with the aid of surgeons and medics, he only used his powers in emergencies and light healing, like sprains.And over time he would cox the body through a gentle healing until the person was as whole as he could make them.

“Thank you master Lanfare, Master Shani, the Voorhis house owes you a debt.” Said the prince with a nod to acknowledge them and their efforts

“Think nothing of it your highness, it is our duty to aid those who need it, come I will take you to see your son, Princess? I’ll take you shortly, I don’t want too many around him at once.”

With that Lanfare bowed to Emhyr and escorted Voorhis towards the patient rooms, deeper into the wing.

“Well done Master Surgeon, its not often that Lanfare will sing such praises.” Said Emhyr as he turned to Shani.

Shani blushed and bowed, “thank you your Imperial Majesty, Master Lanfare is an extraordinary healer, working with him is not only an honour but a privilege.”

“Yes, I’m sure it is, Geralt, Eskel come see me after this, I want the witchers perspective on what’s occurred,” both bowed to him as he nodded to them.

He then kissed Ciri on the brow his hand holding hers tightly as he stared at her, obviously making sure she was well as could be, “you did well luned, if you hadn’t thought to bring him as close to the healers wing as you could it could have turned out for the worst.”

“Yes Papa, thank you for being here.”

“There isn’t anywhere I’d rather be than here with you when you need it,” he said and then left the waiting room, calling for his aids and attendants as he did.

Ciri turned tired eyes to them, in particular Eskel, “I told father, the good news is we found Kilgreth, Yen took custody of him.”

“Well at least that investigation is over,” said the other witcher, he gave her a bone cracking hug, “I’ll leave, I want to look over the books in Geralts rooms, see if there’s anything I’m missing,. Come get me wolf before we go see Emhyr.”

“Will do Eskel.”

As Eskel left and Ciri gave him a smile, she turned to go and sit down, “I need a little time to think, you two say hi.”

he shook his head but turned to look at his red headed medic, “Its so good to see you,” he said warmly and she smiled at him.

“What no hug, or isn’t it allowed by the Emperors Intended,” she teased, he laughed, glad to see her sense of humour was still there. The two friends embraced, he could feel the tension of the day in her as he did, knowing her intimately gave him some idea into the stress she carried.

“I am so glad you’re here.”

“I got your letter in Rinde, but so much was happening with an outbreak of Catriona that I forgot until a year ago, by then I had the offer to come here and study.” she said, referring to the letter he had written to her in the days after the Battle on Temple Isle, and the outbreak of plague that had struck the small region just as Emhyr had reached Tretegor.

“All good, I heard about the Catriona outbreak, never seen Emhyr work so hard to pull in the resources and the vaccine before it spread out of the area.”

“I’ve never had such good luck when the Nilfgaard Medical Unit arrived, I had already lost near to eighteen people and then mages and medics appeared along with several battalions.It was done with such incredible precision that when I got the offer from Master Lanfare I jumped at the chance to study under him.”

She gestured to an area to sit, “I need to get off my feet Lord Morvrans surgery was hard, he’s lucky that her highness immobilised and tourniquet his arm in the seconds that they were here before the call went up for us.After those claws cut through the humerus, the blood loss was bad enough but that injury was the worst of it all.Master Lanfare has an absolute gift, he gave me the time to stitch the main artery and the wounds, he then stabilised the bone so that it can mend.”

She sat down with a bone weary sigh and Geralt looked about, seeing a pitcher of water and some glasses, he went to get her one and came back and sat down next to her. She accepted it with a thanks and took a long drink with a sigh.

“He saw me out of a rough patch.”

“I heard about it briefly from Eskel,” she said, sitting back up and looking at him,“but other than that how have you been.”

“I’m well, as you can see my life turned upside down and inside out in the last few years and other than the bowing and the scrapping and the constant perusal of my affairs from everyone I’m getting better over it, but I heard you got married.”

She laughed, “Yes, to a Nilfgaardian officer, Major Enderick van’de Bielt, we met during the outbreak.He’s wonderful Geralt, I was hesitant at first but when my invitation here came in his superior requested a transfer to the 1st division, it came through so I accepted his proposal and here we are.” She shrugged her shoulders but the blush on her cheeks and the slight raise in her heartbeat told Geralt that she was very much in love with her husband.

“Congratulations Shani, he’s a very lucky man to have you.” He rasped, happy for her and he reached out to take hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze as he did.

“Thank you Geralt,” she said, squeezing back and then her green eyes danced at his, “and his Imperial Majesty is very lucky to have found you.I nearly fell over when I found out just who had finally claimed your heart,” she teased.

Geralt grumbled under his breath, “yeah yeah, it was a surprise I can certainly say that.”

“I’m sure, I never thought you would actually be tamed, and if you were it would be a sorceress, not the most powerful man in the Empire.”

She looked up and Geralt followed, watching Lanfare step back into the room and gesture to Ciri, as Ciri went up to the elven healer Prince Voorhis sneered at her, “ _my son_ is asleep, there isn’t any need to disturb him for her.”

“She won’t be disturbing him your highness but her Imperial highness has every right to see General Voorhis. She is his fiancée after all, unless thats now in question?” Lanfare murmured, his voice firm and not a little unkind.

Voorhis just glared at Ciri and without another word left, Ciri sighed “Thank you Lanfare, he’s not going to be easy to manage after Morvran and I marry is he?”

“No, but if I know the var Emreis line, and I do, you’ll handle him as brilliantly as your father does.” Lanfare gave her a rather chilling smile, one that was the twin to Emhyr’s rather Imperial look and told Geralt the healer was harder than he let on. “Besides my dear, your marriage contract was brilliantly crafted, if anything were to happen to you and Emhyr comes back, his wrath will be like an unleashed horror on those responsible.”

She gave him a smile as chilling as Lanfares own, yeah thought Geralt, those genes had rung true.

“Alright old man, take me to Morvran.”

Lanfare nodded and then looked at Shani, “my apologies Shani but would you mind starting the afternoon rounds, I’ll join you soon.”

“Not a problem, its been good to see you again Geralt, we need to sit and have a good chat soon.”

“I’d love to Shani, I have a secretary now,” he grimaced at the word and Shani just chuckled, “but I’ll have him ‘schedule’ in an appointment with you. I’d like to meet your husband.”

“He’d like to meet you too.”

With that Shani gave him a hug and then disappeared into the wing after Lanfare and Ciri, Geralt took a deep breath and let it out.

Right he thought, track down Eskel and then go see Emhyr.

That ambush or attack or whatever had too many variables for him to be comfortable, and something in his instincts and intuition was sparking off the itchy feeling he got when there was danger. 

And after a century listening to his instincts Geralt wasn’t going to stop now.

There was more to this.

————

Emhyr sat at his desk coldly ruminating over the reports infront of him, he wasn’t able to think on them, his mind wandering to the attack on his daughter.

He had been in a meeting with several of the Senate, Voorhis included when a commotion just outside the doors to the council meeting room had alerted him to a possible danger.

It was when Fainrael had suddenly thrown the door open and said that her highness had returned and General Voorhis injured that he had known just what was going on.

Stepping out into the large foyer and seeing his daughter covered in blood and the glittering motes of her power still danced green and teal lights about the room, had chilled him to the core. But as she snapped orders as she worked to stabilise Morvrans injury he had known she was okay. And that her presence could command even the most reserved of the senate members.

He was thankful that Morvran would recover, not that an Emperor Consort needed a fully functioning arm, but if he had died it would have been a tragedy, he was a good man, a brilliant tactician and General.And the work with her marriage contract would have all been in vain, not to mention Prince Voorhis’s anger at the loss of his favourite son.

He had cleared the room when he had returned wanting quite and solitude, but was still unable to focus, he stood up and walked over to the sideboard and broke a cardinal rule of his. He poured a measure of hard liquor into a small glass, he never drank strong spirits while working but today he felt the need to fur his nerves so to speak. 

He then walked out onto the balcony behind his desk, placing the glass on the stone balustrade and leant on it.He looked out over his City, the late afternoon sun glinting off nearly a thousand golden spires, and turning the stunning light grey and marble stone of the cities buildings into a glowing masterpiece.

As he sipped the Mandrake Cordial he watched the colours change as the afternoon wore on, he heard the glass door cleverly made in the large stained glass window open, there was only one person who would be here when he had ordered no interruptions.

He turned his head to look at Geralt, who had changed and carried his own glass of spirits, “Eskel and I decided to partake in your generosity, seems you did too.”

“I felt the need to try and relax.”

“I have a better idea but it will have to wait.” Geralt gave him a leer and Emhyr rolled his eyes.

“Insatiable witcher,” he murmured his amusement into his glass as he took the last little sip.

Geralt snorted, “its your fault, I mean I’m a witcher, I like sex on a fairly regular basis but you spoil me.”Geralt stepped up to him and Emhyr felt a strong battle hardened hand on his waist, Geralt couldn’t embrace him in public and the balcony was very public but The hand on his waist said ‘I’m here’

“She’s okay Emhyr.”

“I know, your training with her, and the training of the guard who accompanied Ciri saved her, for that I am eternally grateful.”

“How bad is it that Morvran was hurt?”

“Politically speaking, its nothing, he was injured in his duty and thats how everyone will see it.His father will probably try to make waves like he always does but it won’t amount to anything.”

“Good, I was worried he might try a grab at more power or demand that the wedding won’t go through.”

Emhyr shook his head, “he’ll loose any access to the throne if he does that and he knows it.He might have reacted with more emotion than usual but he really does love his son.”

With that he stood up from his lean, “are you and Eskel ready to give me a witchers report on this?”

“Yes, although we want to discuss this with the others as well, see if they have heard anything so this is a preliminary report, subject to change.”

Emhyr nodded his head and let Geralt lead him back inside, he saw that Eskel had over taken the massive table in the centre of the room, the one that was used for planning.The other witcher had several books laid out and a raft of hastily written notes.And the map of the area that Ciri had been attacked in.

“What am I looking at?” He asked the witchers, his voice commanding as he came to the head of the table.

“What we know about vampire activity in that area, mind you the information is somewhat out of date, the last report that was given was by Coën twenty odd years ago.” Said Eskel as he reached out and pointed to the point on the map, “there was a vampire hunting in that area, never killed as there was never a contract taken out, we do know that it was supposed to be either a bruxa or a Katakan, Geralt confirmed recently that Katakan’s are able to take on a human form, I saw it myself in Rinde, two witchers accounts on a new ability for them.”

“Garkain and Fleders are bottom feeders,” Geralt said, taking over the conversation, “in the vampire hierarchy of creatures, they’re considered to be dangerous but are unable to change and they’re solitary or prefer their own kind. They also won’t hunt an armed group, especially if they’re a well armed and large guard, Ciri had thirty members of the Impera Brigade with her.”

“So to see the two seperate monsters attack a group is unheard of, as well as attack together.” Emhyr murmured as he looked over the report that Eskel handed him, an old account in one of Geralts books, the books that Takara had given Geralt for his personal library.

“We considered that it could have been an attack over territory, but Ciri’s account doesn’t allow for that.Her medallion didn’t announce their presence until just minutes before the attack, they weren’t being watched.The vampires came in fast and from a distance.” Geralt continued, Emhyr noticed that Geralts hand had clenched as he said it.

“We think they might have been protecting something, and they were commanded by the Higher Vampire, the Beast of Beauclair was able to command lesser vampires to him so its a trait that they have.” Eskel said after a pause from Geralt, his rough voice calm but with an edge to it.

Emhyr looked at the two of them, their serious expressions not so much a cause for alarm but enough to make him alert, “what is the recommendation of the witchers?” He asked, placing the book back on the table.

“We would like to discuss this with the Witchers in the City, to get their professional opinion, Eskel is unable to contact Takara at this distance but the Witcher’s here are some of the oldest and the strongest.We would then suggest that one of the witchers investigate the area, look for clues and to assess the situation,” Geralt said, his back straight and his voice firm.

Emhyr nodded his head decisively, “then see it done gentleman, I would prefer you and Fainrael lead the investigation Eskel, I trust your judgement in this.”

Both of them nodded and as if there had already been a discussion on their next move, Eskel bowed and then turned to leave.

Emhyr waited till the doors shut behind him and then looked at Geralt, he was surprised he was still here, “you’re not going beloved?”

“No, as Eskel recently reminded me, my place as I have accepted it now, is by your side. And as you need me I will be here with you.”

Emhyr looked at Geralt, humbled at his beloveds words, and then walked around the table to stand beside him, “I’m alright, you can accompany Eskel to the Witcher headquarters.”

Geralt shook his head, firmly and then looked Emhyr in the eyes. “No, I want to be here, Eskel knows what he’s looking for, he knows what to do.I trust my wolf brother like I trust very few others Emhyr.”

“I know, its why I have decided to trust him as well, he and Fainrael make for a formidable partnership.”

“I noticed.” Geralt said dryly, “they also like to tease the crap out of me,”

“You make it so easy for them though, Ciri is the same, says its easy to rileyou.” Emhyr couldn’t help but tease Geralt, then he went serious, “I am going to see Morvran and then Ciri.I’ve canceled this evenings entertainments across the palace in light of what happened, the guard has been doubled and the wards have been set at the highest level, do I need to change it?”

“For now? Keep it as you’ve ordered, and then lower it in a day or two.No need to scare everyone.”

Emhyr nodded his head, “it shall be done, do you wish to escort me to the healers wing?”

Geralt hesitated, “if you don’t mind, I’m going to go to the Palace Library, they have some rare texts that I want to look at.They might have something in there.” He stepped back, end Emhyr saw the reluctance in his eyes, but also the determination.There was his protector he thought, the witcher was so bent on keeping his family as safe as he could.

As was Emhyr in his own way.

“I don’t mind at all Geralt, I’ll order dinner to be served at seven bells and I’ll ensure that Ciri and Elka attend.”

Geralt smile, “just the girls tonight?”

“Yes, those two vagabonds can entertain us,” Emhyr said depreciatingly and with a wry smile, “they do delight in trouble don’t they.I don’t think I’ve ever had so many frights in my life than in the last six years.”

Geralt chuckled, “fatherhood, they said its a joy... they lied.”

Emhyr nodded once, he stopped Geralts step back and then said, “at least kiss me before you abandon me to your books and study.”

Geralt just stepped back and before Emhyr had time to think of anything smart to say, Geralt had him in a firm kiss that spoke of determination and desire, Emhyr let Geralt control the kiss, just enough to let his lover think he was in control. And then with a move, turned Geralt and pushed him up against the table.

He deepened the kiss, until it was a melding of heat and tongue, wet and desire. A feasting of the soul.

He felt more than heard the moan in Geralt and he sighed his pleasure into Geralts own breath.

Then he pulled back, looking into soft amber eyes, “tonight Geralt.”

Geralt gave his own sigh as he straightened up, “tease,” he grumbled.

“Only for you,” purred Emhyr and then straightened his clothes, tisking over the creases that Geralts fist had made into his silk tunic.

Geralt just gave him a sly smile, when Emhyr looked at him askance and with a shake of his head Emhyr walked towards his office door. 

“Geralt? When I said tonight, I meant that tonight I will tie you up.I have something I wish to see if you will enjoy.”

He heard Geralt stumble when he got to the door, and with that promise parted, he swept out heading towards the healers wing.

First he would see to Morvran, then he would have the pleasure of the company of the two ladies... one the daughter of his blood the other his heart, both so precious to him. And then... then he would partake in a sensual dance with his beloved, and try to forget the world existed when he was in Geralts arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32.

1 week later

The news that there had been an attack on the princess while she was away from the city spread through the palace and beyond in record time.Along with the rumours came the inevitable discussion about the validity of Vampires, most assumed that they either didn’t exist or were nothing more than sewer dwelling monsters up in the north.The fact that the attack came in what was considered the southern states shocked a lot of the Palace. Not to mention that it was _vampires_ made everyone gasp and titter like it was the shocking and grandest of scandals. 

Except the Witchers, they weren’t surprised, they were however worried.

Geralt and the others were all of the same opinion, there was something hinky about the attack, Eskel had been commanded by Emhyr to go investigate, along with Captain ard’Enthiel, Letho decided he was going to tag along because “I know vamps wolf.”

So did Eskel but for the sake of peace and cooperation Geralt knew that Eskel had gritted his teeth and said ‘Done.’ The three of them had left the next day along with a young mage, one of the Blades.

They hadn’t returned but the daily updates had informed Emhyr of their progress and he had in turn informed Geralt, as progress went they were getting nothing. 

Morvran was on the mend, and it had been touch and go for a few days, he’d had an allergic reaction to something and had gone into a decline that had taken everything that Lanfare had to save him. 

The poor healer was now a patient.

And he made for a very poor one too thought Geralt with amusement as he stood at the door listening to the older Elf growl at his apprentice that he could damn well go to the bathroom by himself.Lanfare was sitting on the edge of the bed, in a sleep shirt and looked about as pissed off as Geralt had ever seen him, the poor apprentice was having a devil of a time with him Geralt could see.

Time for some payback thought Geralt, “Master Healer, I’m shocked at the behaviour, you know as well as I do that you can barely sit up let alone make it to the toilet.”

Lanfare glared at Geralt, and if looks could kill he would be six foot under, Geralt looked at the apprentice, a 1st year he noticed by the stripe on her shoulder, she stepped away from Lanfare and gave Geralt a little bow.

“Scared off all the apprentices so they’re sending the newbies to you?” He asked mildly to Lanfare, and was rewarded with a much more ferocious glare.

“Go away Geralt.”

“Not a chance, girl, whats your name?”

“Hara sir,” she said timidly.

“Hara, I’ll take his beastly ass to the bathroom, you go about your duties.”Hara gave him a look he was very familiar with, one he often saw on the faces of those he had saved from a monster. She dashed out the door faster than what could be considered polite leaving Geralt to the growling beast.

“I do not need -“

Geralt just gripped the elf by the wrist, hauled him to his feet, and as Lanfares legs collapsed from under him, Geralt braced him and arched an eyebrow, “You were saying?”

“You’re enjoying this!”

“Can’t say that I’m not amused, you’re worse than I was.”

Lanfare sighed as Geralt got his arm about him and steadied him on his feet,“Its often said that a healer makes for a terrible patient.”

“You don’t say, I’ve heard terrible rumours about your behaviour in the last two days, thought I’d come and distract you from your confinement.”

“It’s awful, I’ve placed Dorian aep Findal in charge of the infirmary and I’ve asked for all the paper work so that I can at least work while I’m recovering.”

“Let me guess they’re not letting you?”

“No they’re not! I run this department and I’ll be damned if I’m going to be lying on my ass like a useless lump while were busy,” snaped the elf as Geralt manhandled him into the bathroom.He let Lanfare hike up his own sleep shirt and Geralt helped him sit.

“You can leave me now.”

Geralt gave him an amused look, “I’ll be just outside, if I hear you stand up I’m not going to be as amused by this.”

Lanfare just gave him a grunt and Geralt stepped out to give the man his privacy, but kept his ears open, at the moment if Lanfare was anything like he had been as a convalescent the stubborn elf would get up.

But Lanfare surprised him, “Geralt, I’m done.’ He wanted to make a quip about it being a three person job but one look at Lanfares expression told him he would do better to keep his trap shut.

He got Lanfare back to the bed, the Elf sweating and shaking but settled, Geralt sat down himself on the stool provided.

“You need to lay off the apprentices a bit.” Said Geralt, softly chiding him,

Lanfare rolled his eyes at him as he wiggled a bit in the pillows to get comfortable, “its good practice for then to deal with an unruly, unforgiving asshole.”

Geralt snorted, that description was accurate at the moment.“Yeah, but not a monster, that poor girl looked at me as if I was saving her from a fiend, you don’t have to stop being a cranky old bastard but lay off a little.”

“I’m bored, I maybe as weak as a newborn foal right now but my brain is active,”

“How about I supply you with a few never seen before texts from the Library.”

Lanfare perked up, “oh?”

“You healers like Venderveilts work don’t you?”

“Of course, one of the most eminent healer surgeons who ever lived, his books are still studied today.”

“Except the thesis he wrote on the properties of blood transfusions,”

“Blood transfusions? They’re proven not to work, Venderveilt wouldn’t have written anything about a psudomedical procedure.”

Geralt smiled, and Lanfare narrowed his eyes, “the witchers used his methods in gene mutation, his delivery system was paramount to the creation of the witchers. And blood transfusions work, if you understand why they don’t.”

“That doesn’t make sense Geralt.”

“There is a difference in blood, humans carry different types of blood, you give a person the wrong type? there’s your complication.”

Lanfares eyes lit up, and Geralt smile, got him he thought smugly.He stood up walked to the desk in the room and picked up the thick book he had brought with him, he ran his fingers over the old leather cover, feeling its age and knowing the weight of its contents.

He looked at Lanfare and then handed him the book,“I know Takara was planning on giving you a copy of this so I got Yen to portal me to the Library, this is the only copy I could find and its the original. If you mark it or destroy it I warn you, Takara will figuratively tear you a new one.”

Lanfare winced as he ran his hands over the books, then clutched it to his chest, “she is a tad possessive over her books.”

Geralt blinked at Lanfare and then sat back down on his stool, “Possessive? I’d say vastly territorial about them, anything really to do with knowledge and information. I pinched a book...” he winced at the memory,

Lanfare was silent for nearly half a second and then asked, “what did she do?”

“Bounced me over the castle under the guise of lessons and then tossed me off the ramparts to be caught by her magic... learned a big lesson that day, she gave me a copy of the book about a week later.Moral of the story, don’t steal what would willingly be given.”

Lanfare looked at him, slightly horrified, slightly curious, “What was the book about?”

Geralt went red, he could feel his cheeks warm under Lanfares curiosity, “don’t remember,” he muttered, Lanfare blinked a smirk blossoming over his face and then burst into laughter.

“Stick with that story then Geralt,” he said with amusement.

Geralt sighed, bloody Nilfgaardians he thought, knowing that Lanfare had correctly guessed what the book had been about, it had been a book about human reproduction, a medical text because he couldn’t get into the restricted section for the ore explicit ones.

Felling a tad too uncomfortable he decided to change the subject, “So how long are you out for?”

Lanfare sighed, “as a Healer? A good six months, its going to take me at least two weeks to get out of bed which is why I’m so miserable.I have no regrets, Morvran was so close to death that I really had no choice.I’m glad I hadn’t given in to his fathers pressure to have him removed to the family mansion in the City.”

“What happened?”

“I should have thrown Antarin out when he insulted you that time, if anything he showed me just how much of an idiot he is. I ordered that Morvran be given a poppy based potion for pain relief. Not the best considering how addictive it can be.Antarin decided he would give him another type, less effective but less addictive, without my approval.Unfortunately Antarin didn’t check Morvrans notes, he has an allergy to shellfish.One guess as to whats in the potion he administered.”

Geralt snorted, “idiot.”

“Lady Voorhis’s screaming made every medic run to find him swelling up like a bladder sack and unable to breathe, I poured so much power to heal him for a severe allergic reaction, power that was already stretched thin from his surgery the other day, that I passed out.Woke up to unimaginable weakness and a massive lecture from Shani, she’s rather... daunting when she’s angry.”

“No need to tell me,” muttered Geralt, deciding not to tell him stories about the red headed surgeons biting tongue when her temper was up.

“Morvrans safe, Prince Voorhis is enraged at Antarin, but thankful I managed to save Morvran again, and I’m laid up here for the next week at least, and then its a slow methodical recovery for the next six months.”

“You sound as if you’ve done this before.”

Lanfare just looked at him with an arched brow, “I have, in over three hundred years of healing its certainly not the first time I’ve done it.But you’re right, I should be more aware of what I’m saying and doing to the apprentices, I’ll apologise to Hara”

“Good because that poor girl honestly looked at me as if I were a witcher come to save her from the dreadful monster.”

“A look you know well, and a look that shouldn’t be on her face in these halls,” acknowledge the healer with a contrite look.

He and Lanfare had a chat for a few more minutes but Geralt could see, from the almost reverent stroking on the books spine that all Lanfare wanted was to be left alone.

He stood up, “the way your caressing that book is making me uncomfortable,” he teased, “I’ll leave you to your reading then,”

Lanfare seemed to relax and settle into the bed a bit, “Takara has no complaints when I touch her like the treasure she is,” Geralt flinched with a whimper, he couldn’t help it, and Lanfare laughed, “my thanks Geralt for thinking of me, and for the book.”

After saying goodbye Geralt shot out the door before Lanfare could make another innuendo, he contemplated hunting down Shani but decided against it, if they were a healer down then it would be busy at this time of day.So with that he contemplated his next move, it was mid afternoon, his schedule free and he was suddenly very aware he had nothing to do.

What a rare and momentous occasion he thought delighted, then muttered under his breath as a thought occurred.

His instincts were still on edge about Ciri and her attack, if he had a spare few hours then there was only one thing a witcher should be doing.He headed up towards his room, he had a fully functioning armoury and lab up there, and all the reagents he could get his hands on, if he didn’t have it he could order it and it would be there as soon as possible.

Those perks he could get used to.

He ran through the list of ingredients in his rooms, yes he was certain he had more than enough to brew a batch of black blood, he’d check the efficacy of his superior vampire oil and then make a few moondust bombs.

It never hurt to be prepared.

————

Emhyr stood by the window over looking the City as the rains came down hard.The storm had blown in 10 minutes ago and it was rather apt that the weather reflected his mood, Eskel, the witcher Letho and Fainrael had just arrived back.

In the five minutes that they had been here Letho had done nothing but shoot daggers at him with his eyes, the rather venomous look was easily ignored, Letho had by no means a monopoly on the look and Emhyr had been on the receiving end of it more times than he cared to remember.Emhyr had just summoned Geralt and Ciri, he had a feeling that if his daughter was left out of this conversation she would try and geld him, she had declared that the three of them were making mountains out of mole hills.That the attack was nothing more than an that, an attack by monsters, Geralt hadn’t gotten angry at her just let her rant and then at the end said that it didn’t hurt to investigate.

Judging by the look on Fainraels face, something was bothering him .

A few minutes later Geralt walked in Ciri on his arm, and as his witcher drew closer he saw both Eskel and Letho sniff the air, it was the same move Geralt often did.

“You expecting an invasion of vampires wolf?” Drawled Letho as he crossed his massive arms.

Geralt stopped at Emhyrs desk and Ciri let go of his arm, stepping around to Emhyrs side.

“My stock was low,” was all Geralt said.

“Bullshit,” scoffed Eskel, “you’re never low on anything, its one of your most anally retentive traits.You horde your weapons, armour and reagents and you overstock your witcher supplies to the point where you need a pack mule with you but bog down your poor horse instead.”

Geralt just stared at him nonplussed and Ciri chuckled, Emhyr didn’t smile, although he wanted too, Eskel was right Geralt was a hoarder and Emhyr had already come to grips with the fact he was in love with a magpie.

“Well then gentlemen give me your report.”

“We found nothing sire -”

“See,” said Ciri with smug conviction, “paranoid”

“With all due respect your imperial highness,” said Fainrael with a bow to her, “when I say nothing I mean _nothing_ , no bodies of either vampire of our men, no blood, no campsite, nothing.The place has been scrubbed clean.We found no traces of vampires in the vicinity, although there had been reports of girls going missing and some who had anaemia and dying suddenly five years ago, nothing from the last two years.”

“We think there was a higher or at least intelligent vampire hunting a few years ago, but not now, can’t explain why they would clean up a battle scene though” Letho rumbled as he stirred, “hate it when monsters don’t stick to their usual modus operandi.”

“It sounds like they didn’t want any investigation into the area,” murmured Geralt, frowning as he tried to piece it together, Letho was right about one thing, when monsters deviated from their usual patterns, it made hell for the witcher.

“That doesn’t make sense,” said Ciri.

“We know,” said Eskel with a sign, uncrossing his arms as he did, “Geralt, I’m advising a thorough sweep of the Library’s resources. Takara’s not here but her catalogue system can direct us.”

Geralt nodded, and then looked at Emhyr, “its our best recourse until Takara gets back.”

Emhyr nodded his head and Geralt almost winced, he knew his lover wasn’t going to like the next bit.

“Eskel and I are the only ones allowed to get through the wards, I’m going to need to go with Eskel, and this is going to take a few days... and nights” he continued and was speared with a frown and narrowed eyes as Emhyr sat down at his desk.

“Balik might be able to pass the wards he’s been to Kaer Morhen enough times,” said Eskel

“Yeah but doesn’t mean he’s allowed in the Library,” Countered Geralt.

“He did say he and Takara were lovers at one stage, her rooms are below the Library proper.”

Letho snorted, “That Griffin has balls of steel.”

Emhyr was scowling, “regardless of who Takara has taken as a lover, that means you will be away from the Palace for a time.”

“Yes, we need more information and the Library will have any recounts in the records.Thats a lot of books Emhyr, seven centuries worth in fact, we need every hand we can get down there but its locked up tight, Takara set the wards for only those who have been there before.”

Emhyr scowled, then the scowl changed to a frown, “Correct me if I’m mistaken but Takara’s power is alien to this world, its why magic slides right by her, yes?”

“Yes”

“Then how is she able to use the magic of the wards, and the magic inherent in certain artefacts? they’re not her wards, they’re elven and were placed when the mountain palace was first built.”

Geralt paused, thought about it and then humphed, Emhyr was right, why could she she use the magic f this world when it couldn’t affect her, and she Takara did have a knowledge about certain magics of this world.

”Thats a good question,” he said and looked at Eskel, who had the same frown he had on his face, “who gets to ask her?”

“The question is moot, I’ll ask her myself when she arrives back from Ofir,” Emhyr said as he waved his hand. “You will take a guard with you Geralt, no arguments, you’re leaving the Empire for an unspecified amount of time, and that’s unheard of .”

Geralt knew he wasn’t getting out of having a guard, he heard the slight sneer of derision from Letho but didn’t say a thing, he nodded his head to Emhyr though.

“Dismissed, Cirilla stay a moment, I have a few issues we need to discuss.”

As they all turned to leave Emhyr said, “Master Letho,”

Letho paused then turned around, his eyes narrowing slightly as he did.Emhyr still sat at his desk, but he had sat back, his powerful gaze on the viper.

“I will say this only once, what I did, the bargain I failed to uphold... there is no excuse for it. And I make none for my actions, they were not the actions that a ruler should have engaged in. You were worth more than that.”

Geralt held his breath, that was the closest thing to an apology he had ever heard Emhyr give anyone for anything he had done.Except family that was.

Letho was silent for a minute then he nodded his head, acknowledging the Emperors words, then left. Eskel followed with Fainrael and Geralt gave Emhyr a nod, he hadn’t expected an apology for Letho... wouldn’t get one even if he wanted one but for Emhyr to acknowledge what he had done? It was more progress in the man than Geralt thought he had ever seen.

As he stepped out he saw that Letho hadn’tstopped, “he said he’d meet us in head quarter.” Said Eskel as he stood with Fainrael.

Fainrael nodded his head to Geralt, “witcher, I’ll return to my duties, take care of Eskel for me while you’re away.”

“Depends on the type of taking care of,” Geralt teased, “ill let you do the tying up part but I can get him drunk of his gourd for you.”

Eskel growled, “not funny wolf.”

Geralt knew from certain things that Eskel had let slip that his carriage ride and subsequent night at the ard’Enthiel estate, after a certain night on the town, hadn’t ended with him tied to a bed post like Geralt had.

Fainrael hadn’t been impressed hauling a drunken witcher home, and was very very inventive in his retaliation.

Fainrael just smiled, benignly and Geralt narrowed his eyes, so did Eskel, “I’ll be on my way you two and Eskel, love, do behave.”

As Eskels enigmatic half-elven lover sauntered down the hall, Geralt looked at his best friend and brother, “something tells me he’s worse than Emhyr.”

“I swear they take notes and try to out do each other on us.I’m still getting over the time he gave Fainrael Seibet to use on me after I dosed you with it.”

Geralt just grinned, the memory of the day after had been hilarious, he’d tracked Eskel down by the simple expedience of kicking open his bedroom door, no mean feat considering the weight of the door and his strength at the time.To find Eskel still laid out, it was then that Geralt knew for a fact that Fainrael was the one calling the shots when it came to bed, not Eskel. 

He’d ribbed the guy mercilessly, then hauled his ass up and into the bath, got him some food and then they both went to the Chameleon to get rip roaring drunk and commiserate over their lovers propensity to take charge.

“We’ll leave tomorrow, I’m going to go and keep brewing up some potions and craft some bombs.”

“I’ll get the others on it and ask Balik if he’s able to come,” Eskel replied, “meet you here after breakfast.”

Geralt nodded and the two departed, Geralt to his rooms to continue his prep work and Eskel to the witcher headquarters.

Geralt stretched and stood up, he’d infused his entire stock of ingredients into making nearly a barrel full of superior vampire oil.He was probably being paranoid... okay he was being paranoid he conceded to himself but he wasn’t one to ignore his instincts.They weren’t always right, but they were more often than not correct.

Emhyr had appeared briefly to remind Geralt that there was a Garden Gala tonight, Geralt aware that he would ruin the batch if he left it had asked to be excused.It wasn’t often he didn’t attend and Emhyr had nodded his head, gave Geralt a scorching kiss and a whispered promise of what was to come that night and then left to get ready.

The promise had been heated enough that Geralt had seriously considered ditching the oil and brew and riling up Emhyr in his bath, but he knew Emhyr wouldn’t cave, the man liked the savour the anticipation.

By now the Gala would be going strong, Mererid had brought him in enough food to feed a family of twelve and Geralt ate while he gathered his reagents for Moondust. 

He hummed a tune as he did, happy to be doing something that didn’t make him feel like he was so far out of his element he might as well be sitting on the moon when his senses screamed at him.

He immediately became alert, dropping everything and turning around, staring at the room , open spaces, not much furniture, he had a silver sword from one of the ones mounted on his walls in his hand before carefully doing another sweep of the room.

Something was here he thought, gripping his medallion and feeling no hum, he grabbed one of the vials of oil he had just prepared and smashed it over his sword, just as red mist entered through the open balcony window.

He had a moondust bomb in his hand and glanced at the still simmering black blood, damn he thought knowing his potions case would take a few seconds to locate, but his worry about a coming fight was for nought as the mist, so reminiscent of blood, formed into a vampire he knew very well.

Except he looked younger, a lot younger than he had seen him two years ago.

“Regis?” He asked, completely gobsmacked at the younger and very handsome being that was standing in front of him, dressed as usual as a surgeon barber, his shoulder length hair full and slightly wavy and black as the night.

“Geralt there isn’t time, get yourself armoured and ready for a fight.”

Geralt stiffened, “what’s going on?” He barked, and not even questioning the order to prepare, put his blade down and grabbed his potions case, searching for his black blood.

“Your Ciri, the unseen Elder knows her blood will open the portal to the home world of the Vampires, he knows Geralt, and has ordered her immediate capture, or death... whatever is easier.”

The words took Geralts breath away and he stared at Regis in horror, “what?”

“Move Geralt, we haven’t the time, three higher vampires are coming for her _now_.”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The _now_ galvanised Geralt into moving, in his hands the black blood, a blizzard and a few moondust bombs as he ran into the other room. Armour he thought, choosing one set that would help him move and still protect him, the grandmaster viper was his best bet.

As he started the process of buckling into his armour, he peppered Regis with questions.

“How long until they’re here?”

“I’m about fifteen minutes ahead of them, if we’re lucky” Said Regis as he stepped behind Geralt, his dexterous fingers working the buckles on his shoulder pauldrons so that Geralt could concentrate on his waist belt and his leather pants.

“Just the three higher vampire? Any lesser?”

“Not that I’m aware, they tried that a week ago and were repelled, but the one leading them is capable of calling in fleders.”

Geralt had known the attack wasn’t normal, _had known it_ , and this still caught him unprepared.Gods he thought, what to do?

“Mererid,” he yelled.

He was just clipping his bandolier on, potions, bombs and oil in place and shoving his hands into his gauntlets when Mererid appeard, his usually dour expression morphing to one of alarm when he saw Geralt, and the man with him.

“Sir G-“

“I need the alarm for an imminent attack on the Imperial family sounded, alert everyone that they’re in danger.”

Mererid just blinked at him and then ran, Geralt went to run after him when Regis made a sound, “Close,” he hissed, “not enough time.”

He was then quiet unceremoniously pulled towards the balcony doors and as Geralt went to snap at Regis he paused, eyes widening.

Regis was changing into the being he had seen at Dunn Tyne and as they stepped onto the balcony, into a creature he had seen only once before in Stygga, Regis chittered at him and then with a mighty flex of his wings, took to the air and then grabbed Geralt by the shoulders, _with his claws._

As the alarm for arms went up through the palace, a gods awful noise that alerted every person in the complex of an imminent attack on the Emperor, it was pierced by the curses of a witcher dangling in the clasp of a giant flying bat-like creature.

Geralt didn’t like to fly, he’d been carried off by creatures before, hell there had even been a dragonback ride once in his life but dangling over buildings in the jerking hold of Regis’s claws was something he never wanted to do again.

Regis carried him over the buildings and towards the palace Imperial Gardens, Geralt could see the Impera Brigade pouring out of the Palace, and the sound of running booted feet were as loud as the siren that called them to arms.

Regis came in fast and low, scaring the gathered nobles half to death as they almost as one screamed and darted out of the path of something they had never seen before.

Regis let Geralt go near to where Emhyr and Ciri were surrounded by the Guard, Geralt landed on his feet and turned about to see Regis back wing and land, taking his human like form.

“I cannot stay, if they see me... I cannot stay.”

“Understood, and Regis... Thank you.”

Regis nodded, ”You would do the same for me my friend.”

With that Regis formed into red mist and disappeared from view, as Geralt turned back to tell Emhyr what was going on he saw Yen standing with several mages, “Yen, I need the witchers here now.”

“Who?”

“All of them, tell them three higher vampires and to deploy the new tactics we discussed.”

She nodded her head, not even waiting for Emhyr to okay Geralts order, not that he wouldn’t considering, and took off running towards the mages wing, with the wards up, she couldn’t portal from the garden.Back up on its way he thought as he unclipped the black blood.

He looked at Emhyr, whose face was set in terrible lines of anger, “You trust Regis?”

“With my life, Ciri is in danger.”

“Guess you’re not paranoid,” she tried to joke but the words fell flat under the enormity of the situation.

Emhyr ordered the immediate evacuation of the gathered Nobles, ordering them to return to their homes, as they left, most still muttering about the absurdity of it all, Geralts neck began to itch and from the sky, red mist trailed fast into the Gardens, several streams of it.

He breathed out, letting his senses go and then knocked back the potion in his hand, letting the vial drop to the ground.

The world swam for just a second as his blood burned and turned to acid, his world focusing onto the three vampires forming from the red mist.He felt the mages behind him throw shields around the Emperor and Ciri, the two of them being escorted back to the Palace as the danger became very real.

Three higher vampires he thought calmly as he drew his oiled silver blade, the best of the swords he had at his disposal. He assessed the three of them and without thinking much of it took the blizzard, he needed every bit of an edge that he could get, even if it pushed him towards a toxicity induced seizure.

As the potion settled into his veins he flexed his wrist and the amber runes of a runewright flared into life as he spun the blade around to limber up his wrist. He just had to hang on until the others came.

Two vampires looked young, mid twenties, sharp eyes and cruel, these were not like Regis, or Dettlaff, these three were killers, two men and a woman... or more accurate to say two males and a female.

The woman stepped forward, stretching her arms above her head in a stretch and then waving an elegant sharp taloned hand over her face as if she had smelled something bad, “Ohh the stench of humanity, how utterly foul.” She sounded sweet, her voice pretty, a sirens call and one that would bring your death. But she stepped forward and Geralt had to order the Brigade to retreat, they were nothing more than fodder, but his words brought their attention directly to him.

“Oh look Avaniel, its one of those monster slayers, the ones that taste like swamp water,” the female looked intrigued as she stared at him, “does he think he can take us on?”

Geralt kept silent, not bothering to engage with them, let them speak he thought, they would be more inclined to gossip.

“One wonders at the arrogance of humans,” the taller of the males said as he stepped up to the female, he was handsome, black haired and red eyed, as cold as the blonde haired female.

“Well creature,” he lengthened his claws, “killing you will be quick and we can hunt our prey down.”

“Make it quick Avaniel,” said the older male, “I want to be away from here as soon as possible.”

“Oh, carve it to little pieces dearest, it’s not much good for anything else.”

The vampire laughed, and came at Geralt fast, he threw the moondust bomb in its face and dove to the side, coming back up around as an ear piercing shriek came from the creature.Silver, he thought, that had to hurt, particularly if he had breathed it in which it sounded like he had.

He spun about bringing his sword up and slicing though with the strength of his caste, his blade slicing through skin and bone, and neatly decapitated the vampire.

He kicked the head away from him, launching it across the garden and saw Fainrael grab it, catching it as if it were a ball in a game of kick.The captain of Emhyrs Guard took off, Geralt still in that calm poise of a battle mind, thought that Eskel must have told his lover the tactics that the witchers had sat round and discussed.

As a rule, Witcher’s didn’t fight higher vampires so their collective knowledge about the creatures was pretty much summed up in less than five pages, so they had gathered before Eskel had left and brainstormed possible tactics.

Silver dust to the face was one of them, dismembering and separating the parts was another.

The body staggered about and collapsed to its knees, still trying to move and if that wasn’t unsettling and unnerving than he didn’t know what was.

He was going to have to hack it to pieces, as he brought his blade up to do just that, his senses screamed at him, and he ducked and weaved, missing the long raking claws of the female as she came at him, her blood red eyes glowing murder.

She screamed and the power in her voice staggered him back a bit, as he stepped into the stagger to regain his balance, then went at her.Spark flew as she swiped and connected with his sword, and just like Takara, she used her claws.

He had never been more thankful for the workout he got with Takara than he was right now, she was fast, really fast but he found he was able to keep up with her.Their fight went on, and they moved back and forth across the garden, through hedges and bushes, over tables and chairs.She threw several at him, each deflected by a quen.When they had reached the center of the garden he saw four bombs come in from several directions, knowing back up had finally arrived he threw another quen about himself, going to one knee to keep it tight.

The bombs went off rocking the ground around him and he surged up, sword coming out to pierce the female in the chest, she was already falling though, the improved grapeshot and combined moondust bomb that Letho had suggested had done severe damage to her.

A shrill squeal came from her pretty red lips as she gaped at the silver sword in her body, then Geralt withdrew it and took off her head.

Varen came in and swung down hacking at the males body as it tried to regain its feet, “fucking creepy bastard, they’re like headless chickens.”

“At least its not running and bouncing off walls,” Geralt rasped back as he continued to hack the female to pieces.

Within minutes the two creatures were nothing more than diced and sliced, and Haden brought out silver cloth, “thats two, the sorceress said they’re three,” the Bear said calmly as Carnin and Pietrev knelt down gathering the bits into the silver cloth.

“The other one must have gone after Ciri,” Geralt turned to run Varen at his heels.

“Eskel, Letho, Balik and Khalid were going for the Imperial family, the others are scattering through the palace to see if anything else came with them.” Varen reported as he kept up with Geralt, “the Sorceress ordered us into sets of four then took off, where’s the Emperor?”

“The Bunker.”

There was only one place in the Palace so completely well defended as the Bunker, one way in, two ways out.The first was the entrance the second was an elven portal to a safe location, and was where the Imperial Family was taken to in the event of an attack.

“We’re not going to get the element of surprise on them again,” Varen warned as Geralt ran though halls and doors, down several staircases into the bowels of the Palace, heading towards the Imperial Bunker, and the oldest part of the Palace itself.

Geralt grunted, knowing that the only reason he was able to take two of the vampires out was because they severely underestimated him, their arrogance towards others not of their race was a weakness that they could exploit. But Varen was right, that element of surprise was now gone.

They passed Guard after Guard, all armed and ready to lay down their lives, it made Geralt both please to see that his daughter would have that protection but also furious that it was needed.

The came skidding into a large well maintained area, with soaring columns and dozens of men armed with silver pikes and spears and ready for a fight.At the front were Letho, Balik, Khalid and Eskel, Fainrael and Yennefer with them.

“Report,” snapped Geralt as he came abreast of them.

“We have the Emperor and Ciri in the Bunker along with several of the high ranking nobles who were in the party and demanded to be protected.” Yennefer said curtly her amethyst eyes glaring her anger, but it wasn’t directed at him.

Geralt nodded curtly, “Two Vampires were taken out, ones on the loose.”

“We have several reports of lesser vampires in the palace, we’ve sent a team of witchers to take them out,” Fainrael replied to him, when he looked at the captain..

“And the creatures head?”

“Shoved it into a silver vase and then compressed the neck so nothing gets out” he pointed and Geralt looked to see a squashed silver vase near the door to the Bunker.

Effective he thought.

He looked at Eskel, “I know its a long shot considering the distance but have you tried Takara.”

“Yeah, more times than I should but the distance is double from here to Kaer Morhen.”

He shook his head, damn it all he thought.

“You’re ordered to attend the Emperor as soon as possible,” said Yennefer, his attention swung to her, “I’ll inform the mages to open the door.”Yen looked at him, “Geralt, what is gong on?”

“All I know is that some higher vampire wants her, its the wild hunt all over again Yen.”He saw the understanding in her, the knowledge of what the hunt wanted from Ciri and the sadness in her eyes, and the burning rage of a mothers protective instincts.

“No, not on my watch.” As promises went Yennefer had the power to back it up, Geralt nodded his head at her, it was a promise that he joined her in.

Their love for their adopted daughter would always bind them together, and it was a cleaner binding then the wish he had made, and a much more healthy one as well.

A loud clanging noise and a series of thuds as the bolted meteorite steel and silver door unlocked echoed in the chamber... Geralt hurried over to it, slipping in as it opened and then closed behind him.

He hadn’t been inside the bunker, had been shown it as part of his tour but not the inside, trust Nilfgaard to value luxury he though as he stepped into the carpeted and well appointed room.A room inlaid with runes and spells, wards and shields. He blinked to turn off his visual mutation, he’d been unaware he’d activated it in battle.It told him how used to using it he was now that it had become a subconscious action.

There were a good two dozen nobles in the bunker with Emhyr who was sitting with Ciri at the back of the room closest to the still dormant portal. As he went to go to him Prince Voorhis immediately stepped in front of him.

“You, witcher, what is the meaning of this...attack.”

Geralt, his appearance already changed because of the black blood and blizzard in his system just stared at Voorhis. His unsettling look, the yellow shine and the cat like slits were made even more alarming by the blackening of his eyes and the deep red veins in pale visage.

He had never looked more inhuman than he did right now and he could see how frazzled it made the prince, he could smell the nervous anxiety coming off the man.

“Unless you’ve successfully deposed the Emperor in the last thirty minutes, I don’t answer to you and even then I still wouldn’t answer,” he all but hissed, “now move aside.”

His words and his looks as he was dancing so close to toxicity from the two potions, were enough to unnerve the man and he stepped away from Geralt, giving ground.

Geralt prowled across the thick carpet his sword still held in his hand and not sheathed, Emhyr looked at him, “Are we secure?”

“Not yet, but we will be.”

“Did Regis give you any reason why this attack occurred?”

Geralt looked at Ciri and saw the burn of frustration and unease in her beautiful green eyes, “something called the unseen Elder has found out your blood will open the portal to the vampire homeworld, he’s called for our immediate capture or death.”

She gave a dazed snort, a sound that conveyed shock and defeat, “just like Eredin,” she sighed, “gods... I thought this fight had ended.”

“He won’t get you.” Emhyr swore, his dark eyes blacking in his anger,

She looked at her father, and opened her mouth to say something but judging by her face, it probably wasn’t what Emhyr wanted to hear. But Ciri had learned discretion in the last few years because she looked about her and shook her head, “Later,” she muttered.

Geralts attention was suddenly on the mages, as they seemed to hype up, several of them looking up and around, focusing on something in the ceiling.He followed where one of the was looking.

An air vent.

Ahhh fuck he thought, he blinked enhancing his vision further and realised the air vents, as small as they were were unguarded, “shield the air vents,” he snapped out, “I want a full visual on them at all times.”

“Sir.” Said one of the mages.

Gods that was close though Geralt as he prowled up to one of them, examining the small set of holes drilled into the plaster and rock.

“Lady Yennefer suggested it sire,” he heard a mage murmur to Emhyrs spoken question, Geralt broke away form the wall and started to pace, he had an off feeling, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He felt caged, not a feeling he was used too, he had been in worse situations, tighter caves and even tighter walls battling monsters and humans so he shouldn’t feel so unsettled.

But something was amiss he thought.

As he paced through the Bunker, he disregarded the looks he was getting from the nobles, but tried to wrack his brain.

He stoped and corrected his stance, and it suddenly hit him like a harpy.This was the lowest level of the Palace, the room out side had several drains set within the floor, the ground here was uneven.

Drains he thought, how many were there?”

He sliced out, cutting through the plush wall to wall carpet, because gods forbid the nobles got their feet a little cold, and saw the iron covered drain.

His actions galvanised the Brigade in the room and they immediately started searching for more, but it was already too late.

Red mist shot out near to Ciri, through the carpet, and Ciri reacted by shielding herself and her father, a deadly look in her eyes.

As he ignored the shrieks coming from the nobles, or some of them he had to admit, the others had armed themselves with the weapons on the wall.

This was a room designed for a last stand if necessary to give the Emperor time to escape, and it was armed to the teeth, Emhyr grabbed two swords, handing one to Ciri and limbering up his wrist as he stood side by side with his daughter.

The older vampire from the garden formed in front of Ciri’s shields, sliding his claws over it, testing it.

“I see your shields will be... problematic, never mind, I can keep a human docile enough to keep you controlled.” He smiled at her, flashing his fangs and sharper set teeth at her.

Ciri bared her own, “I’m too rich a vintage for you.”

The black haired vampire just laughed, “oh you will amuse me girl, this will be fun.”

Geralt stalked him, quite as he came up behind the vampire, “I know you’re behind me witcher, your kind and those blasted sorceresses are incapable of anything but poor manners.”

It was an odd thing to say but all Geralt focused on was the word sorceress, it couldn’t be he thought.

The vampire turned, the man was older, distinguished and as viciously handsome as no being had a right to be.The other two had looked younger, acted younger and he had a feeling he was looking at a vampire that was old, _really_ old.

He raked his red eyes over Geralt, smiled a shark toothed smile and purred, “school of the wolf, my little Lamb came from that school, I do regret selling him... tell me witcher will you beg and whimper as prettily as he did when you are forced to serve every need?”

Geralt tightened his grip on his sword, the only outward sign that inside his temper had sparked,

Lamb, Lambert, it had to be... sorry prick, he thought, I’m going to carve this one up and gift him to you in pieces.

His not responding made the vampire frown, so the arrogant bloodsucker didn’t like being ignored, it tisked, “is it so hard for you humans to exhibit the very least amount of manners.”

It seemed a rhetorical question, at least Geralt was going to treat it like one and not answer, he side stepped, bringing his blade up.

The vampire sighed, “well if your death is what it takes then so be it, you can embrace death and say hello for me.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, “do you have to yatter away? Gods, carving you up is going to be a pleasure if for no other reason to shut you up, if I knew where your unseen elder is, I’d send you back to him in pieces”

It was a calculated risk, and it worked, he shocked it, “how do-“ the vampire stopped, his mouth tightening and he lengthened his claws.

“How did I know there was an imminent attack on the palace? How did I know that you’re here for the princess by the unseen elders order.”

The vampires eyes widened with each word.

“Witchers have always studied, have always watched. You can’t hide much from us.”

He was sowing doubt into the vampires mind, letting him second guess himself, and Geralt.The vampire wasn’t sure now.

He heard muffled yells from beyond the door, where the others were standing guard, but a feeling in the air had come and he knew it as if he knew how to breathe.

Blue flame burst through into the room, a fireball of fury and fire, it half melted the metal door off its hinges as it came to a standstill and grew into a towering pillar.

That blew upwards depositing Takara and Lambert.

“Got hold of Takara,” Eskel yelled from outside the bunker, as the Guard started ushering the Nobles back out through the meld door..

“No shit,” Geralt yelled back sarcastically.

But Lambert, Lambert took one look at the vampire in front of Geralt, his eyes widened, his face a deathly mask of fury and fear. 

“You,” he choked out, reaching up for a sword that wasn’t there, he was dressed to the nines in something Ofiri, and patently not armed.

“My little Lamb, what a pleasant surprise,” the vampire purred, “unexpected to be sure but pleasant all the same.”

What wasn’t pleasant was the snarl that tore from Takara’s lips, her tails, which had been settled more like a fur cape broke apart and her ears popped up from her head.

“He is not your Lamb,” she snarled, the viciousness in it wasn’t something that Geralt had ever heard from her before but it was enough for him to dive sideways, throw an ard at the portal stoneand order Ciri and Emhyr through it.

Takara and that vampire were squaring off and he for one didn’t want to be caught in between the two of them.

“You foul thing, I’ll kill you for the murder of Elder Vandrien,” was the last thing Geralt heard as he leapt in the portal after Ciri.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked Dravenxiv to choose who’s point of view to start this chapter off with, she chose Takara.  
> Buckle up and enjoy... this is going to be bumpy 😉

Chapter 35

As Palace receptions went this one was as deeply traditional as the Ofiri could make it, thought Takara as she sat on the divan surrounded by mages and nobles, all keen to be seen with the _Shuelat almawt alzarqa’._

It had been decades since she had been here, the Palace hadn’t changed, the structure of the gala event was the same... only the people had. 

Except for Nihara and a handful of mages.

She had completed her task for Nihara three days before hand, and had arrived back in the city of Ashkhenab that morning, the Za’aali had agreed to go home if Takara killed the blood stealers in their caves and hunting their villages.

Their territory was large and riddled with caves and caverns, it had taken her almost three weeks to root out every lesser vampire, several varieties of the damn things burrowed so she had had to be careful and thorough.Why there had been a sudden invasion of lesser vampires in the Za’aali’s lands she didn’t know but if she had more time she would have investigated. Yet as it was she had two witchers and a kit to return too.

The Zal’aali had been grateful for her help and had gathered to leave the Malliqs lands where they had taken refuge, it had also been a learning opportunity for Nihara, and a trade of knowledge as well.Nihara had been surprised that the Za’aali’s Sharmans were capable of magic and the old female had taught Nihara a trick or two.Nihara had returned the favour and was politely told to return to learn more.

One thing she hoped came from this was that the mages and sorcerer’s of the Ofir would come to study and learn that the Za’aali, while a primitive tribal culture, had a lot to offer. 

She declined the 9th glass of grape juice offered to her and Haru shifted on her lap, her kit was in trouble.Lots of it.

While she had been dealing with the Za’aali Lambert and Emilé had offered to look after Haru while she was away from the Palace, they had taken turns at doing so and it would be safe to say her kit had kept the two witchers on their toes. 

Not to mention that he had been spoiled within an inch of his life by the Malliqs daughters and his concubines.

Emilé and Lambert had been asked to handle a local monster hunt, usually done by the men at arms and the mages but this had been a rather dangerous Penitent and had killed several men and a mage.They had deemed it urgent enough that they had departed the next day and conscious of the fact that Haru was in their charge had brought him along with them.

Her kit had decided they had needed his help, with no training and no knowledge of the creature he faced.

Consequently Emilé who had had to intervene before a boulder had crushed the boy was now sporting an arm broken in six places and four broken ribs.

Haru was in so much trouble, he hadn’t left Emilés side since it had happened six days ago, he knew it was his fault, felt guilt for his actions. But tonight however, after the lecture he had received from her, he had taken his kitsune form and had stuck to her like glue, he needed the comfort of her presence and while she was angry and disappointed in him she would not withhold her love from him. 

That was not her way.

His punishment would start when they got back to Nilfgaard, her kit was not going to be happy for a long while.She was going to apprentice him to the outdoor servants, with the demand that Haru be given the worst possible jobs. Like working the bellows, cleaning out the fire pits, maintaining the workspace, mucking out the stables, shovelling fertiliser in the gardens, cleaning out the cesspit.

All valuable lessons in life and hot, heavy and hard work.

It was that or she was going to take him back to Kaer Morhen for the winter, he could assist with the rebuilding of the keep.

He would learn there were consequences to his actions, he chose to ignore her rule of listening to the witchers, consequently Emilé was now greatly injured. Haru would bear the consequence of that decision in the form of hard labour.

They were set to leave on the morrow, even with everyone begging her to stay longer, she wanted to get Emilé back to the Palace and under Lanfares healing guidance. While the Malliqs healers were very good, had ensured the bones were set and they were healing, the master Elven Healer was the best in the world.

She would feel better if Lanfare could look at Emilé.

She looked over at her wolven kit, the last three weeks had been good for him, he and Emilé had talked, had started a friendship, as Balik had known they would. He wasn’t by any means cured, but he was feeling calmer.

And he had taken up knitting, one of the servant lasses teaching him the technique. 

She hadn’t said a word when she had come upon him knitting while watching over Emilé, but she had been tempted too.For as much as he had been angry at Vesemir for taking him away from his mother, over time he had grown to respect the old witcher for his knowledge. 

Lambert still had the last jumper Vesemir had knitted him ten years ago.

He was currently enjoying the attentions of several veiled young women, and was regaling them with stories about his Path as a witcher. And he was enjoying the attention she thought with a slight smile.

The Malliq, sitting on his plush and pillowed Divan, a concubine at his feet, caught her eye and gestured her over.She murmured her excuses to those gathered with her, shifted Haru onto her shoulder and anchoring him there with a tail, stood up and walked over to the ruler of the Ofiri.

The Malliq was a tall muscular man, older than Emhyr, distinguished looking with grey hair and eyes, and a full silver beard. He was dressed in a dark red and grey kaftan with gold embroidery over an inner robe and a narrow white salvar, with a jewelled turban upon his head. She nodded her head to him as she approached.

“My dearest _Shuelat almawt alzarqa’_ , would you not consider staying longer?”

“I’m afraid Malliq that we really cannot.”

“Does Nilfgaard have more to offer?” his grey eyes were hard, cold even.

“Its not so much as what the Empire has to offer as to what has been given me.” She answered cryptically, “as such I and those who have accompanied me return on the morning.”

She ignored the look of frustration in the rulers eyes, he wanted her here and she was not going to stay in a land so... different to what she craved.She needed forests of wood and water, pine and mountains, the closest she could come to Nihvon.

This land of sand and dunes, dry heat and little water was stifling and while it was by no means barren, for life flourished in the most unexpected of places it was too alien for her to find peace.

“Then I ask that you do allow me to host you for an extended visit soon.”

“We shall see Malliq, I have duties in my territory that I must see to first, but I do so enjoy traveling.”

“That is good to hear, please enjoy the party.” with a wave of his hand to dismiss her, she bowed her head once more and left him to his fawning wives.

As she walked she felt, unsettled, something wasn’t right, she had felt like this a week ago but the feeling had only lasted for ten minutes and she had been deep within the earth hunting down an Alp, so she had passed the feeling off as a result of the situation.

Now she was feeling it again, and had been for a little while she thought, the feeling was intensifying.

She walked over to Lambert and his ladies, he immediately broke off from his conversation with them to smile at her, she smiled back, such a handsome wolf she thought, even if he was often sullen.He too was dressed as the Malliq and many of the men in this part of the word were, purely because the Ladies of the Court had cooed and ahhhed over him and he was given the clothes.He was polite enough to wear them even if he thought the purple and the red were too much, not to mention the gold embroidery.

“Greetings child,” she said to him.

“Takara,” he said with a murmur and then reached up and gently stroked Haru’s ears, “hello there kit.”

Haru meeped a response to him and then settled back down, and the unsettled feeling intensified... she hesitated, and then reached her power out, the distance was too far to reach Eskel but she felt the need to check.

She actually felt him at the very edges of her limit, and he must have been at the very edges of his, and while she couldn’t hear words she could sense emotions.

He was projecting anger, determination and a sense she only got from the few witchers whose power enabled her to connect to with a crystal when their swords were drawn.

But one image came across, vampires and Ciri.

Vampires again she thought, and they were after Ciri?

She looked at Lambert, “we’re leaving.”

Her voice had turned commanding and Lamberts eyes widened, she shrugged her shoulder, Haru jumped down and she looked at him, “Go to Emilé and guard him Haru, that is your task.”

Her kit immediately nodded his head and was off like a spellshot.

“What’s going on?”

“I believe theres a vampire attack on the Palace, Ciri is their target,” Lamberts eyes went icy cold as she reached out for him, she looked over at Nihara, “we will return,” was all she said as she ignored the people around her and called her power to her.

The Ofiri called her the Blue Flame of Death. The _Shuelat almawt alzarqa’_ , or alternatively the Lady of Blood and Beauty, many of them had heard the stories of how she had descended from the sky in a flaming blaze of blue fire to protect the former Malliq. They now knew the story was real.

Blue flame burst into existence around her as she prepared to take her and Lambert to the Palace in Nilfgaard.

The yells and cries of either delight or fear were left behind and within minutes they had reached the Palace, it was in an uproar.She could sense the corpses of about eleven fleders, and even more of the Palace Guard and servants, she could sense the seething hatred of two higher vampires caught within silver and unable to heal.

And one more, below them, in the same room as Emhyr, Ciri and Geralt, she took her and Lambert down, zipping through the palace as a furious storm of blue fire, ordering Eskel to make way as they descended the stairs at a monumentally fast rate.

She ignored the death she sensed about her, and within seconds of arriving in the palace, struck the metal door of a room designed for safety and melted it as she came through.

“Got hold of Takara,” yelled Eskel as she brought herself and Lambert back into being and into the room.

“No shit,” snapped Geralt back as she looked at the scene before her, Ciri was protected by her power, as was Emhyr, they were safe.

And Geralt, ever ready to run headlong into danger for the ones he loved was ready to engage the vampire. His sword drawn, oiled and he was skirting the edge of a toxicity induced seizure.

But the Vampire, of the higher variety, had taken one look at her child of Sorrow and Learning and said, “My little Lamb, what a pleasant surprise,”

The sudden stench of rage and fear had flooded her nose as Lambert choked out ‘you’.

And she _knew_.

 _This_ was the reason Lambert had learned to fear.

 _This_ was the reason her kit had terrors and horrors that haunted his mind and sleep.

 _This_ was the Vampire that had brutalised her kit.

“He is not your Lamb,” she snarled, the vicious rage a throb and curse through the air and Geralt, who had the unfortunate position of being piggy in the middle to a vampire and a pissed off kitsune, moved out of the way.And did the only sensible thing he could, he gave her the room she needed to fight and took away the vampires targets by the simple expedience of opening the elven portal and ordering them through.

She lengthened her claws, felt her fangs descend and ripped her power out and around in little tongues of fire, one little ball danced over her fingers. She brought her tails up letting her power dance over them, and she saw the knowledge of who or rather what she was in the vampires eyes.

“You foul thing,” it cursed, “I’ll kill you for the murder of Elder Vandrien.”

She let herself smile, a cold smile, full of the arctic rage that she felt, “your elder didn’t survive me, what makes you think you will?”

It hissed at her and it was Lambert who broke it, “he’s mine Takara, he broke me, I n-“

She knew he couldn’t and as she took her eyes off the vampire to look at her kit, she saw that he knew it too.

“Make it hurt,” he hissed at her, “I mean it Takara, make him scream like he made me -”

She reached out her long claws and oh so very gently touched his cheek, “I’ll make him beg for what he did to you my child,” she all but crooned.

And as Lambert backed away she looked back at the Vampire, “it is customary among my race that when we engage in a battle to the death to at exchange names, I am Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi, Leader of the Ayakashi Clan, the Kitsune Empress of the Southern Lands of Nihvon.”

The male sneered at her, “you fought Elder Vandrien like this? introduced yourself and then killed her?”

“Yes actually, she was killing people, had slaughtered several villages in the lands far far west of here, in the Elven Empire of Haren’Entheas. I was visiting an old friend there and was asked to help, I tracked her down satiated on the blood of children, she had just killed a family of five.”

“Bitch, she was an elder of my race, the leader of the Ammuran tribe.”

“I am aware of who and what she was, she gloated about the blood she had shed, had said it was necessary as she had been called to mate and bare a child... blood and death were needed for a strong child.”

He pursed his lips, and his eyes glowed, she could see that he was gearing up his power for a fight, “I’ll bring your head back to the Unseen Elder and tell him that his one time mate was avenged.”

“Your manner need improving, I have yet to know who I’m addressing.”

“Emmerich von de‘Siegre,” yelled Lambert from outside the room, his voice trembling.

“Thank you Lambert,” she said gently.

“My little Lamb, I will see that you cry so pretty for that, and you creature, I’ll revel in the blood you shed and the screams of pain you utter.” He purred at her with a vicious smile, his fangs displayed...and then turned to blooded mist.

She sighed, how predictable she thought and as he materialised right next to her, she used her speed to disappear, it shocked him and he barely got his incredibly long claws up in time to defend himself as she came in fast and low.

But she did manage to graze him across the thigh, “first bloods mine Emmerich,” she crooned at him and then laughed at the rage in his eyes.

The fight then began in earnest, she tore at him with claw and with fire, he in turn raked at her to cut through flesh and muscle, but she had learned, her last and only fight with a higher vampire that winter had taught her that those claws could slice so easily through bone.

She wouldn’t allow it this time, she had lost her arm while fighting Vandrien, had underestimated the elder vampire. As consequence for her pride her arm was still healing but she found it easier to fight with it, it wasn’t as sluggish as before and the pain on movement wasn’t as sharp.

But as she fought Emmerich she knew that this vampire was nowhere near the strength of Vandrien, he didn’t heal fast enough, he didn’t move as quickly, and as she snapped his claws of at the base of his finger, he screamed in pain.

Vandrien had never screamed, she had fought and laughed, taunted and cursed, but pain hadn’t fazed her.

In a particular savage move, she thrust his arms away from him, the slow re-lengthening claws no danger to her at the moment and pushed him up against a stone column with enough force that the column broke, and she crushed his chest and spine.

That would take a little while to heal she thought as she threw him once more, across the room.

She stalked him, as blood gurgled up through his lips and he tried to cough but couldn’t, her power danced around her, made her hair move in a wind that wasn’t there, made her clan markings appear and glow as she prowled and paced before her prone target.

She wasn’t ready to end the fight.

He hadn’t _suffered_ near enough, and for the first time in so very many millennium she let the savage and uncivilised side of her nature come to the fore.She would become Emmerich’s executioner, and she make him pay the price for all he had done to her child of Sorrow and Learning, and any other who had screamed at his touch.

She would bear the cost of his death, because a death as vicious as the one she planned would carry its own weight.

When Emmerich cursed her, insulted her she broke his leg, sliced through tendon and ligament and then torn his leg of at his knee, then with her power at the wound stopped him from healing it.

She had done it again.

As he had cried out and screamed at the realisation that she would rend him limb from limb she had stripped his thigh of muscle and sinew and continued... and when he had finally begged, begged as prettily as he made others do she had taken his head.

But he wasn’t dead, higher vampires didn’t die so easily, when he was finally silenced she gathered up the pieces, put them in a pile and then with her power turned him into an inferno that left nothing more than a pile of ash. 

Through it all she had been as silent as the grave, and it had made the vampire so very very frightened.He had spoken, desperate to get her to stop the pain, and she know knew why this attack had happened.

It was her fault, the Unseen Elder content to stay and wait for the portal to open had felt the death of his mate. Driven by a fear of a creature that could kill him and his people he had searched for the power to go home.

Ciri was that power, had always been that power, Takara had never asked her to open the gate to Nihvon, hadn’t wanted to place the stress of that portal on her child of Starlight and Destiny. She knew it could kill her. 

But the vampires didn’t care.

“Vampires can come back from that,” Geralt said gently from behind her, she looked at him, he smelt of vampire blood, witcher and snow... and an odd scent under that of herbs.

“You’ve returned from where the portal took you,” she observed softly.

“Yeah, deposited us in some well armed mountain stronghold, Ciri brought us back.”

She spilt her power in hundreds of little blue orbs of fire and they raced through the room like will’o’wisps burning every trace of the vampire it found. 

As she felt Lambert step in to the room followed by the other Witcher’s, she new they had been watching, had witnessed this execution...she reached out her hand and the ashes began to glow, it didn’t take her long, but in the end floating above her hand was a rough gem, the colour of smoke. 

She handed it to Lambert, “that is as dead as I can make him,” she said.

“What did you do?”

“I took the carbon in his ashes and under heat and pressure turned him into stone.It is said that a single drop of blood is all a vampire needs to return to life, but there is no more of him, he cannot come back from that.”

Lamberts hand closed over the diamond, roughly the size of a baby’s hand, “I think I’ll have him set into the pommel of a silver blade.”

She nodded her head to them all and stepped away, she needed air, and she needed to ground herself.And above all she wanted her kit, she wanted to hold him, and scent the innocence and beauty he carried within him.

“Forgive me gentleman, but this death was cruel, I need to ground myself and come to grips with what I’ve done.”

She gathered her power to her, but as she did she looked at them, expecting to see some sort of condemnation for what she had done, but in their eyes, she saw the same answering savagery that was in her.

“You don’t know what he did Takara,” rasped Lambert as he tightened his grip, “he deserved everything you did to him, and so much more.”

She nodded her head to him, but still the death had been heavy it had been hard, and while she had worn the executioners mask she had made Emmerich pay the debt, she wouldn’t regret that.

Yet it had cost her, and she would carry the stain of that for the rest of her life, but as she saw the relief in Lamberts eyes she knew it was worth it.

———

“I need a fucking drink,” declared Lambert as they surveyed the ruins of the Bunker, and it was in total ruins, broken masonry, disintegrated furniture, twisted metal and splintered wood were strewn across torn and ripped up carpet.

Geralt shook his head at the destruction, “knowing that she could fight like that and then seeing it makes me appreciate how much she holds back when she fights us in the ring.”

“Fuck I don’t think I ever want to get into the ring with her again,” muttered Eskel, Geralt understood, the fight had been so utterly vicious, so completely bestial that it had taken their breaths away to watch it.And then when she had literally torn the vampire to pieces they had all seen a side of Takara they’d all instinctively known she had, there was however very little on her fighting.

Except one account, Vesemir’s and how she had torn the invaders from the Pogrom to pieces, it had been much the same.

“It’s a savage justice, inhuman but then neither the vampire, nor Takara are human,” rumbled Balik, a hint of approval in his voice.

“We had better go and see the aftermath, make sure everyone’s as safe as can be,” said Varen, they all turned as one and left.

Varen and Eskel caught Geralt up as they jogged through the basement areas, “so there were about 6 fleders who attacked after you sliced up the other two vamps, theres been casualties, thy attacked the servants quarters first, but the Impera Brigade attended before we got here,”

“We took over, but they had already slain two of them, they worked really well under pressure and in facing creatures that they have only received drilling in,” Grunted Eskel

“Hate to say it wolf, but you were right, they needed witcher tactics,” drawled Letho.

Geralt tossed a small grin at the viper, as they came into the first floor of the palace, “you admitting that is progress Letho, going to stay around and assist?”

“Don’t push your luck, but I’ll stay for a little while longer.”

Fainrael marched up to them, looking at each of them, “Lady Takara?”

“Needs a little space, she tore him apart with her bare hands after torturing him,”

“Best thing I’ve seen in years,” said Lambert with a slight tremble in his voice still, they all understood why.

Fainrael didn’t look shocked so Geralt assumed Eskel had brought him up to speed, “The Palace is secure,‘ he reported, “we’ve counted twelve dead among the Impera Brigade, and unfortunately there were a further sixteen civilian casualties, but your warning ensured that the casualties were few.”

Geralt nodded his head, “it would have been either much worse or it would have been fewer, it depends on how vicious they were planning to be while taking Ciri.”

Fainrael looked at the others, “ his Imperial Majesty has requested that you sweep the city, there are no reports of vampires but he wants to be on the safe side.Geralt, he’s asked for a report from you.”

Geralt knew that was coming, he wished the others good luck in their hunt, tried not to smirk at the intense look Fainrael gave Eskel, which made the other witcher actually blush.Much to the amusement of the others, and Lamberts narrowed eyed look of suspicion. Their pup wasn’t an idiot and knew that Eskel had always topped in his sexual activities with other men.

Geralt walked away from them all, wishing he was going with them if for no other reason than for watching Lambert give Eskel a hard time.

Fainrael caught up to him, “he’s not in his office, he’s in the throne room.”

“Why there?”

“Easier to give orders from due to its central and ground floor location.”

Made sense thought Geralt as they walked quickly through the halls, stepping over several puddles of blood and then came to the massive doors of the throne room.

“I don’t care about the cost Prince Voorhis, it is immaterial considering the amount of coin at the Empires disposal. I want the treasury opened up to accomodate a military death pension to be given to not only the widows and families of the Brigade but also the families of the servants who died in the attack.” Geralts eyes widened at the vehemence in his daughters voice.

“Princess, while I certainly agree with you that the families of the Brigade who fell in duty to the Empire deserve the death pension, servants are entirely different.”Geralt wanted to smack the man, his unctuous tone and his words were galling and as he came into the room he had the pleasure of seeing his foster daughter give as good as she got

Ciri scoffed at Voorhis, her hands on her hips as she stood right before the robust noble, “Most of them grabbed weapons off the walls to defend themselves and each other,” she snapped.

And she was in full argument with Prince Voorhis, judging by the almost puce colour on her father in law to be’s face he wasn’t used to being argued with.

That man had a lot to learn.

“All of them had no training in how to fight, they didn’t come to work today expecting to be killed by a vampire and their families weren’t expecting them not to come home, they deserve reparation for what they lost.”

“And how will the men see it Princess?” he sneered, “that mere servants are given the same dues as the soldiers who died today.”

“Why don’t we ask them?”

Geralt looked over at Emhyr who sat on his throne with a good dozen members of the nobility gathered around him. All of them higher members and either sitting on the senate or Emhyrs council, some of them sat on both.

All of them were watching the argument, Ciri was holding ground and she gestured to Captain Groer.

“Speak freely captain, and don’t hesitate to speak your mind.”

Poor Groer looked liked he’d rather do anything but, yet the man stepped forward, bowed, and said confidently, “I can not speak for all the Impera Brigade your imperial highness but I can say that I think you’re right, they died fighting and they deserve that honour.”

Voorhis’s face went even more purple and Geralt was concerned that Morvrans father was going to join him in the Healers wing with a heart attack, but the man composed himself.

“Fine princess, you’ve made your point, if his Imperial Majesty signs off on your suggestion I will see it done.”

“You’ll have it by tomorrow evening Prince,” said Emhyr firmly, he looked over at Geralt, and while his Emhyrs mask didn’t change, Geralt could see the glimmer of relief in those brown eyes, “report.”

“The vampire is as dead as Takara can make it, and she executed it.”

“There’s a difference?” Asked Duke Torres aep Dahy.

“Yes, she tore this one apart, slowly,” he replied with a shrug.

“Is it wrapped in silver and compartmentalised?” Asked Ciri as she went to stand near the Emperor.

“No need, Takara turned it to ash then into a gemstone, its not coming back from that.When she returns to the palace, I’ll ask is she’ll do the same to the other two.”

Emhyr nodded his head, and didn’t ask where she went, they had seen her arrive without Emilé or Haru, she wouldn’t leave her kit for long. 

“The senate must gather tomorrow your Imperial Majesty.It needs to discuss this attack and what it means for Nilfgaards future,” said Voorhis, his eyes alight with an unholy glee that made Geralt wary.

The guy had a card up his sleeve.

“If the princess is responsible for these attacks as she is the target then there is a danger to the Empire, and with all due respect to the var Emreis house and all that it has done for the Golden Sun... under the Imperial Charter, she cannot take the throne if she brings danger to it.”

Ohh fuck, thought Geralt in anger, not this political bullshit, not now when she was in danger, he expected Emhyr to shoot Voorhis down, but he quickly realised that Emhyr had been outplayed on this.

Emhyr stood up and then nodded his head, anger in his eyes, “very well, the senate will convene tomorrow morning. That will be all, you’re dismissed.”

Ciri was silent, her face a studious mask of calm, but as the doors closed, her face crumpled, “Fuck,” she snapped, “after everything I’ve sacrificed to come so far, this happens, he can do it can’t he?”

Emhyr was silent and then said, “Luned, he won’t win this.”

She looked at Emhyr, and then walked into him, obviously wanting a hug.As his arms settled about her Ciri didn’t look at Geralt, but she held out a hand to him, he took it and she tugged him into a three way hug.

“I fear you’re wrong Papa,” she said into Emhyrs shoulder, Geralt heard the pain in her voice and stroked his hand down her hair. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he was very much aware that while he could fight the monsters that hunted her, Emhyr was the one who would fight the vultures circling her to take what she had worked so hard for.

Over Ciri’s silver blonde hair he looked at his lover, the father of his foster daughter, the child of his heart and saw the rage of a father and the icy cold composure of an Emperor. 

Voorhis was a fool, Emhyr would find a way to figuratively geld the bastard, and Geralt was going to cheer him on.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Emhyr was in a cold rage. 

In all his life he didn’t think he had been this furious before.He had spent the time from midnight to now pouring over legal treaties and documents, this after having to organise a response to an attack of vampires, _vampires for suns sake_ , he wasn’t feeling particularly forgiving.

He hadn’t slept.

He had barely eaten.

It was in moments like these he was at his best. 

And he was ready, he had utilised everything he knew about politics and he had formulated an argument for every possible course Voorhis took, but he was hoping that the allies that Ciri had made would cover them in the up coming debate.He needed to focus on one single point, his own trump card, if Ciri’s allies played the game as well as he expected them too, this one point would win.

He was certain it would bring Voorhis’s arguments down like a ton of bricks.

The Senate was in session now, and Emhyr sat upon his throne in the senate chamber, Ciri beside him and dressed for battle in all the Imperial Glory that Mererid had been able to pour onto him.He was the Golden Sun, the Black Banner, and he would ensure that they won. Because make no mistake this was a battlefield right now and he had to win it, or all that he had worked for in the last 8 years would come undone.

Geralt had refused point blank to sit in the stands along with the public, he had dressed himself in his Teshum Mutna armour, buckled two silver blades onto his back, not his usual steel and silver.Then with a scowl had slammed the diadem of the intended onto his brow with enough force that Emhyr had been worried it might be permanently imbedded into his skull. 

Geralt had taken a position behind Emhyr, and several other heavily armed witchers took up position near Ciri, they had said if Ciri was a target she needed to be protected by the best.Well she had the best in Geralt, Lambert and the Griffin Varen.

His daughter, who had become so precious to him in the last six years had chosen her own armour, literally. She was dressed in form fitting black and gold leather armour, her sword leaning on her throne, her hair perfectly coiffed and her own diadem firmly in place. 

A statement in itself.

He had hesitated at having such a heavily armed presence, but the very idea of another vampire attack even in the daylight hours had made his mind up, she would be protected by all that he could manage.

As the one to call the senate Voorhis had the floor and as the last of the senate members took their seats he had sauntered his way to the podium. Voorhis had called for an open Senate session, which meant that every person who could fit into the stand in the public gallery was there. 

Emhyr had frowned when he had read that it was to be a public session, it could be a tactical advantage for Voorhis or it could be an embarrassment.He glanced about, the stands were full and he saw that Takara and the other witchers, including Eskel were there as well, Haru on her lap. She was dressed in white and silver, a formal robe dress with red embroidery, she nodded her head to him when their eyes met.

He had a feeling she had his back, he wasn’t sure how she could help him now though.

“Order in the Chamber, I call for order.”

Silence fell at Voorhis’s words and he didn’t wait to build suspense as many would, “an emergency senate meeting has been called in response to the Vampire attack on the palace and in particular on her Imperial Highness, Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon var Emreis.” He tried to sound serious, but excitement had always been Voorhis’s tell, he couldn’t hide it.

“And while the attack was repelled” he continued, “it came at the cost of the lives of men and women, soldier and servant alike.All those who perished in the attack will be cremated with honour and a full military pension given to the families of all those who died in service to the Empire.”

Emhyr let no emotion cross his face, and with a side long look at Ciri he noted, neither did she,Voorhis had made it sound as he if had arranged the pension and as the public applauded the move the Prince basked in the moment of public approval.

When the applause was drawing to a close, Ciri started a slow clap, and at Voorhis’s frown smiled sweetly at him, “I am glad that you have agreed to the Military Pension for the servants families Prince, after your argument last night against it I wasn’t sure if you would still agree to formalise the action through the committees.”

It started a round of murmurs through the senate and it was at times like these that Emhyr wished he had a witchers hearing, but in the scheme of things, she’d just struck first blood. 

Good girl he thought, she was sticking to his plan.

“Your idea has merit your Imperial Highness,” said Voorhis sounding like he’d bitten into something sour, “but I’m afraid that the senate is not here to talk about coin for servants but debate your claim to the throne.”

Ciri waved a negligible hand, “my legitimacy has already been approved by the mages of this court, and by Cintra’s as well.It has also been ratified by the Great Sun, and by the birthmark I have on my shoulder.I am the daughter of Emhyr var Emreis and Pavetta Fiona Elen of the house of Raven, Princess of Cintra, my claim to the Imperial Throne comes from my right by blood and by birth.”

“No one is questioning your bloodline your Imperial Highness what is in question is whether you are fit to take the throne, you have a cursed gift that has brought danger to the Empire and by the Imperial Charter, an heir can not bring danger and ruin.”

“Unless that danger and ruin has been judged as an exception and ratified by the senate, as has been done through the Empires history, need I remind the Senate that you did indeed ratify Cirilla’s claim to the throne,” said Emhyr, his cold tone absolute. “Her gift was questioned then and seen as a power that could be used to further the Empire.”

Voorhis didn’t like that reminder, but he ploughed on, “be that as it may, your Imperial Majesty, the danger has become apparent.If the senate knew then what it knows now she would never have been given the Diadem of the Heir.”

Several senate members called out affirmative while one stood up flashing a white tile, an indication that he was going to speak and as this was an open senate he had every right too.

“Senator var Jerrit, you have the floor.”

“Thank you prince Voorhis, while this is certainly cause for alarm I feel the need to remind the senate that the var Emreis house has ruled the Empire almost since its inception, they have always been the power on the throne.Princess Cirilla has shown herself to be a capable and gifted ruler while his Imperial Majesty was in the north.What the senate must ask itself is, does the risk to her outweigh the rewards? because as his Imperial Majesty once said, in this very chamber, ‘now is not the time for conquer, now is the time where the shattered lands are reforged anew as one.’The only person in this room who has taken steps to forge the empire whole, who has changed laws and mandates across the empire to encourage all peoples to work as one is Princess Cirilla. You cannot deny that Prince Voorhis.”var Jerrit sat down and Emhyr knew it had only just started.

Prince Voorhis very much wanted to deny that, it was written in the set of his mouth, “I cannot deny it, the princess has indeed worked tirelessly for all the people of the Empire.But we are talking about a threat that we know nothing of.Vampires gentlemen, until recently only thought of as tall tales told to scare children, but they are real.And they have set their sights on her,” he pointed to Cirilla. “We have no threat assessment, no knowledge about them, and no idea why.”

And then the arguments for and against really started, and as it did Emhyr catalogued every remark made, every point raised.Many of them were the ones he already either had a defence for or would have used himself.

Voorhis must have seen himself as some sort of saviour, and he was getting frustrated with the senate. He obviously hadn’t expected the resistance as Ciri had a strong support, and while Emhyr had heard reports of Ciri with the senate, she had fought tooth and nail for many of her social changes and laws to be passed, it was a true testament to the allies she had made who fought for her now.

But he could see it wasn’t enough, the younger blood in the senate liked Ciri, the older blood of the Senate were the ones who needed to be brought over.They were the ones who were hidebound and traditionalist by nature.

He stirred, now it was his turn, as he stood up the entire senate came to a stop and all stood with him, bowing as he stepped away from his throne and over to the podium.Voorhis, still bowing backed away.

And Emhyr stood before them all, “be seated.”

They sat with alacrity and Voorhis took his spot with the senate, “I have listened to all that has been said this day, and there are as many points of contention as there are points against it.But all your arguments and defences comes down to one thing, prophecy.”

He let that sink in, particularly among those who had once sat upon his council before he had dismissed them after Stygga,

“Every mage, sorcerer, witch and peller can tell you that the white frost has retreated from this world.That the weather pattens which had started to shift are now returning to normal.You have listened to Cirilla’s account about her fight with the white frost and about her powers.She has broken the prophecy and saved multiple worlds from ruin, including that of the Aen Elle, their tribute to her sits within the the palace, a planetarium of extraordinary beauty and craftsmanship.” He could see the frown on some of Voorhis’s supporters, they weren’t too sure where he was going with this. 

Excellent, the surprise was his.

This had been _his_ trump card, it had come to him so spectacularly that morning when he had all but given up hope that he would find the one thing that could break Voorhis’s momentum.He looked about him and kept his face as neutral as possible, “but thats not the only prophecy that surrounds my daughter.So the question needs to be asked, does my daughters child inherit a throne by right of birth or by right of might.You have heard the prophecy of the child which rules half the world, you knew that many worked to see if done over the last decade. _The Golden Sun will rise upon the world and will rule by the blood of the hen Ichaer.”_ They knew the prophecy, it was the one that had made him hunt Ciri down as a child. 

He paused for a few seconds, “One would think that you would be happy the child that this prophecy foretells off would be your grandchild Prince Voorhis. Because make no mistake, it is the Child of the Elder Blood who will rule half the world.But does that rule come from fire and blood or by the simple expedience of being the next in line?”

He very obviously didn’t like what Emhyr was saying, so Voorhis tried another tactic, “there is nothing to say that she is the one that the prophecy spoke of.”

Got him thought Emhyr, and then he smiled, it was cold and it was cruel, “but the Oracles foretold a child... they clarified the prophecy and set the signs to look for, you were there when they spoke, were you not?”

The very day that Ciri had agreed to become his heir the three Oracles in the Temple of the Great Sun had awoken with a cry, their tell that they were about to speak a vision, several of the Lords had been sent for. 

Voorhis has been one of them and of the four of them, all of them were in this room now. It had been the talk of the Senate for weeks as they had grappled with the knowledge of a furthering of the prophecy.

Voorhis and those five lords had seen the oracles, when in several voices that had echoed with a hundred thousand more had intoned the signs.

He himself spoke the words, reminded them of what had been foretold, “T _he heir to the swallow, the one who is the flash that cuts through darkness, the light that breaks the night, would rule half the world, but the choice of fire and blood or peaceful right had yet to come.”_

“Do you know what the Aen Elle call my daughter?” At Voorhis’s frown and his murmured no, Emhyr continued, “it’s Zireael, swallow, named after the sword she continues to use this day.”He let that sink in, many hadn’t known that about her, or that the nickname was derived from the sword she had been given years ago.And as the information swept through the room he landed his final blow, “ Princess, would you mind drawing your sword, and reading the inscription that was placed in its forging 200 years ago.”

She drew the blade, a two hundred year old gwyhry forged by the gnomes of Tir Trochair, a sword of beauty and grace and as the runes worked into it flashed she read the inscription, “‘ _Dubhenn haern am glâdeal, morc’h am fhean aiesin_ ’, in elder speech, for those who don’t know the tongue....the one who is the flash that cuts through darkness, the light that breaks the night.”

Voorhis’s face went red, and Emhyr just looked at him, a slight smile on his lips, “the signs are there Voorhis, Ciri is the one that the Oracles saw, her child is the one who rules half the world.I knew it when she was twelve and I knew it when the Oracles spoke.”

“Why was the senate not told that she was the one,” Voorhis said through clenched teeth.

Emhyr didn’t need to speak, Ciri did that for herself, she stood up, “Because I refused to be judged on that merit.” Her voice an arctic echo of his own, “I am not a broodmare and I will not be used to further an agenda, I will rule in my own right or not at all, so think wisely senators.I will either be an Empress or I will not.But either way my child will rule.” Her green eyes flashed her temper and her warning, so like her mother he thought fondly.

Emhyr didn’t give them any more time to think, or plot, he called on his Imperial right and overrode Voorhis as the Senator who was holding the session, “I call the vote.”

Voorhis whose face had been receding in colour went red again, but he couldn’t gain say the Emperor and Emhyr had just shut down Voorhis’s ability to argue.

He watched as the Senators started to stand up, the call to vote usually meant that they would go to booths and a private vote was counted.

His smile went vicious, he was now very thankful that Voorhis had wanted the open senate session, “Senators.” They all turned to look at him, puzzled, “this is an open session, the votes are public not private.” Voorhis went even redder, “do remember my lords” he continued, “that this decision is a decision that could change the course of the Empire, you are being watched... and judged.And I feel the need to remind the senate, that should the vote go against the Crown Princess, that is the senates right, but I will not be abdicating.Not until I find a suitable heir that could take the place of my daughter.And to find one so unique... well I’m sure that will take a life time.”

It was his final threat and his only warning, and as they sat back down, some fast and some slow, most with their minds made up one way or another, he could see the wheels turning for most of the older blood of the senate. 

The mages attached to the senate stepped forward, they each held a basket of stones, they handed them out amid the talking and the gesturing as the senate started debating among themselves.

He let them, it was allowed, and looked over at his daughter, she held her own stone and so did he, Geralt was surprised when one was given to him, as Emhyrs intended he had a vote that counted in the senate. 

The senior mage directed the senators to silence and then said, “Speak to the stone, your choices are yes - the princess is removed from her position as Crown Princess, no - she remains as the Heir or you may choose not to vote, in two minutes the voting will cease and the stones will turn the colour you chose.Green for yes, red for no and white for undecided, the tally will be taken via magic and by count.”

Emhyr held the stone to his lips and whispered no, he watched as they did the same, it was the longest two minutes of his life and when the mage directed the senators to raise their stones he did the same.

They blazed to life and he smiled, there were far more red then green, he saw Voorhis look at the room...the confident look he had been trying to project turned to one of anger and hatred.

He’d lost.

And Emhyr had won yet again, he looked at those who had voted against his daughters right to rule.He would remember them, he was sure that there were ways he could orchestrate their downfall.He had less than a year to do so, but he would remember, as he watched his daughter, he realised so would she, and she was far more like him when it came to ruling than many knew.

As the senate came back down from the excitement of such a vote and spoke amid themselves, he looked up at the stands, Takara had drawn his attention, she was looking to the ceiling, amid the arches of the gothic dome.

He looked above and saw nothing, but if something had drawn her attention, then something had to be there.

He looked at the crowd and then declared the senate session over.

He crossed the floor, offered Ciri his arm and then as the crowd came to their feet and bowed he escorted his daughter and the witchers trailing behind them out.

“What had Takara’s attention?”

“No idea, but we all noticed her, I think we’re being watched.”

A young boy ran up to him, his fox ears pulled back and his tail bushed up, “Heika, I mean your Imperial Majesty,” he collided with Emhyrs legs and Emhyr grabbed hold of him.

“Haru, what -“

“Hahaue said to tell you, that the one who smells of mandrake and herbs, the same scent on Geralt is here and watching.”

“Regis?” Said Geralt with a frown.

“Hahaue said he’s injured, she told me to tell you and to stay and guard.”

“You did well child, you will attend me.” In other words she wanted Haru away from possible danger he thought, “Geralt see if it is Regis and be careful.”

Geralt nodded his head and turned about, then stopped, “where will you be?”

“My chambers here.” Emhyr had his own set of rooms here, as the Senate chambers were away from the Palace and there had been times where the session continued for days.And once the senate was in session, it was often closed and therefor the Senators were unable to leave.Each had a room and a study when in attendance.“If it is Regis, bring him and Takara to me there.”

Geralt nodded and went back the way he came, and Emhyr took the circuitous rout to his chambers.

The servants immediately set about making him and his company comfortable, and Lambert and Varen were obviously not used to being waited on, Lambert sat close to Ciri and Varen took a spot near one of the windows, preferring to stand.

Ciri looked at Lambert and gave him a grin, “How was Ofir?”

“Hot and fff- sandy, too hot and too sandy, why would anyone live there.”

“Better than the cold and snow in the mountains?”

“Ha ha little girl, your sense of humour I see has sharpened.”

“In this environment? You bet, besides I learned from you.”

Lamber gave her a sly smile, “I’ve been told you like to tease your Gwynbleidd?”

She just gave him a slow sly smile of her own.

“Atta girl, knew I could count on you.”

Emhyr shook his head as he relaxed into his chair, a small glass of a cherry cordial in his hand. 

He observed Ciri and Lambert as they gently teased each other and saw the bond that was there.She treated him like a young uncle, or a older brother and it only served to show him the bonds of family among the wolves.The times he had seen her with Eskel she had treated him the same and they really did cherish her, he could see it in the way they interacted.

He dismissed the servants and looked to his left, where Haru was sitting on his haunches, watching the door intently.

“Did you stay out of trouble in Ofir?” he asked, and raised his eyebrow when Haru’s shoulders shrunk down and his ears drooped.The kit was silent, Emhyr didn’t need an oracle to tell him what that meant.

“I take it you’re in trouble.” The kit shrunk into himself even further if that were possible and Emhyr tried not to show his amusement, “stand tall Haru and tell me what happened.”

Haru sighed, but he stood up and looked at Emhyr, his yellow eyes brimmed with guilt.

“Hahaue said that I could have gotten Emilé killed, I know that, and I’m sorry.But now I have to be punished, but I won’t complain! Emilé hasn’t complained and he has broken bones so I’m won’t as well.”

It was sometimes hard to keep up with Haru when he spoke, he could bounce over the conversation as quickly as his mind moved, but he got it and Emhyr blinked, “how did Emilé break his bones.”

Haru winced, “I thought they needed help when they were fighting but I got in the way, and a big stone came lose from the tower, Emilé saved me but the stone struck him and it broke his arm in six places, and his ribs.”

Emhyr could see why Haru was being punished and asked the kit what he was punished with.

“I am to help the outdoor servants while we’re here or if we’re in Kaer Morhen I am to work with the stone Masons.”

“Takara said hard work, long work and smelly work, stables, garderobes, fertilising the gardens, aiding the blacksmiths,” said Lambert, “Our little Haru has learned a valuable lesson, and Takara decreed he will be punished for as long as Emilé is unable to fight.”

“Then the punishment is just.You’re lucky that Emilé is only injured, and you’re lucky you weren’t.” 

Haru hung his head, “I know.”

“She always had a great response to punishments Haru, I’ve been punished by her before, I remember the cesspit,” said Ciri lightly.

Lambert grimaced, “so do I, last time I ever fff - scale a wall to save your ass, and even when we were training and stepped out of line, she always had a punishment to fit the crime.”

Haru looked at Ciri and Lambert curiously, “whats a cesspit?”

Lambert just looked back at him, “kiddo, I’ll leave that for you to find out on your own.”

Emhyr reached out and ruffled the silky fur on Haru’s head, “Emilé isn’t dead, as a witcher he’ll bounce back, The healers will look after him and he’ll be fine soon.”

“Lanfare got in trouble from Hahaue this morning when we took Emilé to see him.But he’s ill too, so he got a lecture about responsible use of power.And she fluffed up his pillows and combed his hair, then she told him if she heard the apprentices complain about him again she would punish him.What sort of punishments would she give Lanfare?”

Emhyr blinked and cleared his throat, looking away from the bright curious eyes of the youngster, “you should ask your mother that.” He managed to say, Ciri was silently laughing but the two witchers in the room weren’t getting why they found it amusing, the witchers mustn’t know he thought.

“I did.”

He was going to regret asking this but, “what did she say?”

“She said they were punishments for adults who were lovers and not children.”

Varen who was leaning on the wall had just drank a mournful of water sprayed it out his nose and Lambert looked as shocked as he could get.

“Then I’m certainly not telling you,” Emhyr declared, to get a rather cross look from Haru, Emhyr raised his eyebrow in response to the frown on Haru’s little face.

“But you punish Geralt all the time, that’s why I thought you would know,” Emhyr kept his face neutral by sheer will power, and was about to reply when Haru looked puzzled.“Although I can’t hear you anymore, Hahaue put sound wards around places in the palace... oh wait I’m not supposed to talk about mating am I?... oops, sorry.” Haru looked horrified and flinched, “I need to remember things like that don’t I?”

Ciri lost it, she burst into laughter and Lambert followed, Emhyr sighed, he had a feeling Lambert was going to join Eskel in the game he and Geralt played.If so there were going to be some moments. 

“Yes Haru, it would be good if you could remember that, but I suppose its like you forgetting your clothes all the time when you change.”

Varen just looked thoughtful, “I need to meet this Lanfare.”

“He’s the head healer of the Palace,” Ciri said with a gasp, wiping tears from her eyes.

“And Takara’s lover, I need to salute him.”

“Or interrogate him,” muttered Lambert.

The door opened, and Takara swept in with Geralt escorting her, she looked directly at Lambert, “Lambert child, have I ever decided to interrogate your lovers, all four of them in Ofir?”

Lambert jumped a full foot, “ahhh, no but thats -“

“Do not,” she said holding up a hand, “you will leave Lanfare alone, that is my only warning,” she then looked at Varen, “if you do decide to interrogate him or salute him you can both expect my creative retaliation, the cesspit will be the least of you concerns.” She then looked at her kit, “I think its time we had another talk about privacy my kit.”

“I’m in trouble again?”

“Not really, your instincts and interactions as a kitsune will often clash with what humans consider appropriate, we spoke of that remember.” She was gentle as she said it, but firm.

“Yes, but its so hard to remember it all the time.”

“I know, its hard to go against what is natural for us, particularly because you have so much more to learn as you’re learning not only to be a Kitsune but how to interact around humans.It’s a lot of information to learn for one so young, we will discuss it more later.” She opened her arms and Haru bounded over to her and she pulled him up for a hug, settling him on her hip, “it is good that you’ve apologised my kit.Now we are meeting with a friend of Geralt, he is not a creature you have met before, you may ask him questions if he allows it and only after the adults have finished theirs.”

“Yes Hahaue, I shall sit quietly and observe.”

She put him down but kept him near her and gave the closed door a look, red mist streamed through the key hole and as the Witchers shifted into an alert pose it solidified into Regis.

He was younger looking than when he had been in Toussaint, with wavy black hair, although there was a slight silver streak through it, his face too wasn’t as lined, but he carried himself as if he was hurt and Emhyr could see mostly healed bruises on his face.

Varen stood up from the wall, “I’ll watch the door, make sure no one interrupts.” Emhyr didn’t stop him, not many would be able to eavesdrop but it would be another barrier to any spy on his staff he hadn’t managed to ferret out.

“Master Regis, I cannot thank you enough for last night.”

Regis looked at him, and gave him a wry smile, “no thanks necessary Emperor, I warned Geralt because of our friendship.Cirilla’s death would hurt him more than any blow from any monster and after all we have shared as friends and compatriots I knew I had to warn him.”

“Yeah right fucking chivalrous of you,” Muttered Lambert as he crossed his arms and scowled at Regis, then at Geralts frown he held up his hand, “I’ll try and be polite.”

“After what you went through, I’m surprised you haven’t drawn your sword, would have expected you too,” said Regis.

Lambert was silent for a minute and then said. “I saw you with that vampire Dettlaff, the one who bought me from Emmerich, I know not all vampires are like that bastard and I know your not, I’ll try to be nice.”

“I was the one to tell Dettlaff to buy you, Emmerich wouldn’t sell you to me, the only reason he did so was because he wanted to curry favour with Dettlaff.”

Emhyr frowned, he had the story from Geralt, knew that Dettlaff van der Eretein was the beast of Beauclair, knew him to be the one who had save Lambert.But that sounded as if Dettlaff was more than just a lone vampire.

“Regis is here because they found out he gave warning, he’s been declared anathema to his race.” Geralt poured himself a drink and changed the topic in one smooth move.

Emhyr gestured to a seat across from him and Regis gingerly sat down, Geralt came over and sat down beside him.

“Are you in danger?”

Regis hesitated, “I am strong enough now that the danger is minimal, it would take an older vampire to take me out now.”

“Do you know why this unseen elder wants my daughter, why now?”

Takara who had sat down close to Ciri stirred...one hand massaging her left, her injured one, “that would be my fault.”

They all looked at her, Emhyr watched her as she massaged her hand and knew, “the fight you had in winter, the one that injured you was with a vampire?”

She nodded her head, “I was visiting an old friend, far to the west of here, when I arrived they were in a panic, something had slaughtered several villages, they couldn’t find it and had no way to track it.I was asked to help, I did so and when I found her, I killed her.It was a vicious fight and yes for my pride I was injured in it.”

“You killed the Elder of the Ammuan tribe, Vandrien was one of the unseen Elders mates.” Regis declared to her, he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sharp tooth smile, “Unfortunately for everyone now, he who was once content to wait millennium if need be for the portal to open is now driving everyone to figure out a way to open the portal back to the home world.Someone who knew of Cirilla and her power told him of her ability,“ Regis ran a clawed hand through his hair, “while he wants her alive, he also said all he needs is her blood but he would prefer her alive.This won’t stop, he will come for her himself if the attacks fail and if he finds out that Takara is here, he may decide to end her.”

“He can try,” Takara murmured.

Regis sighed, “you need to be aware that he is not like other vampires lady Kitsune, he is one of the ancients of the vampire race.To be a primal elder, one must be over a hundred thousand years old, in fact the portal opened up the night they were celebrating his milestone so to speak.”

Takara gave him a cold smile, “age is immaterial, strength and power is what matters in a fight.”

“He is nowhere in the same league as Vandrien,” Regis warned her.

Emhyr looked at Takara, she didn’t look alarmed or worried, she looked intrigued but what she said next shocked him, “I will say this only once, I will protect Ciri with all that I have to give, if any vampire comes for her, I will end their existence, just as I ended the three from last night and your elder.”

“You would stand between her and them?” Emhyr asked, his voice heavy in his relief.

Takara levelled her eyes at him, they glowed slightly and he felt a shiver up his spine at it, “Yes Emhyr,” she said, and then continued.“She is the child of my white wolf, kin of my clan, I have seen her grow, I have trained her, and I have loved her, my child of starlight and destiny.She is a var Emreis and as an ally and friend I will stand by her side and between If need be.”

Ciri looked at her, he emerald eyes full of relief, “thank you Takara”

She shook her head, “I do not need thanks child, “She said gently and with a smile, “I would have stood beside you when you faced the wild hunt, but was unable.... now I will do so.”

“I got a question for you Regis”

Regis looked at Geralt and raised his eyebrow, “yes?”

“Where’s Dettlaff in all of this, he’s your blood brother.”

“He remains by his Grand-sire’s side, I was the one who left to warn you.” He hesitated again, but ultimately said, “Dettlaff and I have gathered a band of vampires, younger vampires who do not want to leave to a world we do not call our own.We weren’t born there, we have no desire to leave, Dettlaff remains there to see if there are any others who feel the same.When the time comes he will form a family with them, like he has with me and we will leave his grandsire to his machinations.”

“Grand-sire?” Asked Emhyr.

“Dettlaff is the grand child of the Primal Elder, he alone is the only higher vampire capable of withstanding the summons and the orders of the unseen one.Those who share a blood bond share that with him.”

Geralt sucked in a breath, “is that why he’s able to summon all lesser vampires to him?”

“Its not a gift that everyone has, some are able to summon fleders and Garkain, but being able to summon every type of lesser vampire... yes thats the reason, in time he will be able to summon higher vampires to him.He was born to be a leader among our people, and while he is young he has the will and determination.”

Ciri looked at Regis, “why don’t any of you ask me, I’d be more than happy to help your race get back home.”

He went to speak but Takara said, “it will kill you, or use so much of your power and strength that it will strip you of everything so that death would have been preferable.I came through a portal Ciri, I felt the strength and fury of a magic that was alien and unrestrained.Child those portals are wild magic, not bound by constraints.To try and open one, could mean your life, its the reason I have never asked you too.”

“My power is similar to it, I should-“

Takara shook her head, “You’re not trained to harness those forces Ciri, it would take decades if not centuries for that training to have any effect on those portals.”

Ciri sighed, and nodded sitting back in her chair with a thump and rubbing her brow, “well now I know why I’m a target.My question is, how do I stop it?”

As questions went it was the one question they needed an answer too and fast.

He had a feeling it wasn’t going to end with anything but bloodshed.... and he feared, war.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... mid section, NSFW... cause Geralt needed some loving.

Chapter 37

Geralt had been warned, it was going to be council meetings after senate sessions after committee meetings and Imperial Briefings, and Emhyr had been right he had been busy.

As a master witcher, one versed in fighting vampires, and an expert. He had been yanked off his duties as the Intended - thank sweet Melitiele- and been thrust into a world where his every word was hung onto with an almost slavish devotion.

He’d been in meetings with blacksmiths, alchemists, young inventors, mages, Imperial Officers and a whole manner of people whose orders had been, ‘find a way for humans to kill those things easily’.

The one advantage humans had, other than their numbers, was their ingenuity.The alchemists had taken the witchers formulae for vampire oil, black blood, bombs and Regis’s metal formulae and started tinkering with it, enhancing them for human use.The blacksmiths were coming up with methods of delivering decoctions that a witcher drank to give them an edge into their weapons. So that a potion of black blood mixed with human blood, and then placed within a hollow blade to slowly seep out would weaken a vampire. 

Silver was now a sought after metal, silver blades were being made across the city, silver collars, silver washed armour, it had never been such a popular metal as it was right now.The silversmiths were in a booming trade.

The mages were formulating spells specifically designed to stop a vampire in their mist form, Regis had been instrumental in helping them, they weren’t there yet, but they were close.

Two weeks had passed since that senate meeting, two weeks where Geralt had been pleasantly surprised by the Citizens response.

They adored Ciri, her time among the poor, aiding those in need and her approachable manner had ensured her popularity among them.

Emhyr had ordered training against vampires among the Cities Civil Guards and small Militia units were forming.The response had been favourable, they wanted their princess safe and while it had surprised him it hadn’tsurprised Emhyr who had stated that to the people, the Imperial Family had a mandate from the Great Sun to rule. It was their pride and honour in aiding the military that made them so determined to keep the Family safe.

The Witchers themselves had been keep very busy investigating any hint of a whisper of vampires, they had all been false reports but Geralt knew it was only a matter of time before another vampire came for Ciri once more.

He was walking from one meeting into another when someone called his name, Geralt not Sir Geralt, he looked up and saw Yen walking briskly towards him, her black skirts swishing across her legs at her haste.

“I’m glad I caught up to you, I need to warn you, Emhyrs called in the lodge.”

“Yes, he told me he was holding one of the conditions of the treaty to pull them in.”

She looked at him and grimaced, “Triss is here.”

He was silent for a minute, “right, thanks for the warning, did you tell her about me and Emhyr?”

“No, I barely said a word to her, she’s scheduled for the next meeting, Margarita, Francesca and Ida Emean are also here, along with several other members that have recently been invited to join.”

“Is that the mages meeting I’m about to chair?”

“Yes, hence the warning.”

Geralt swore under his breath, great he thought, some of the most powerful women in the world under one roof and he was going to be in the same room with them.He was so so tempted to hunt his lover down and curse him for being chicken.The prick had told him to chair the meeting that morning as he needed to meet several ranking members of the nobility, he hadn’t thought much about why Emhyr had suddenly needed him to do it, just said sure. 

“Just be on you best behaviour,” Yen murmured to him as they walked into the room.

He gave her a look, it wasn’t as if he intended to whip his dick out and piss on the carpet, he would have said something snide, as he was in the mood to ruffle her feathers now, but it was too late.

The room held nineteen of the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses of the Empire, all of them bound by treaty to Emhyr and the Empire.Yen stepped away from him to go and speak to Ida Emean, and he walked up to the table, intending to give them all a few minutes before he called the meeting.

“Geralt, its been too long.”

His stomach tied itself in knots at the sound of that sweet sweet lying voice, the redheaded harpy, his former love. He was about to turn around when she gripped his arm and pressed herself up against his side.

And it wasn’t desire or love or hurt that made his stomach churn, it was disgust.

He looked down at her as she smiled oh so sweetly at him, “I’m so glad you’re here, we really must talk, there is so much we need to talk about.”

“Oh?” He said neutrally.

“Yes now that Phillipa is missing we can talk about us, I’ve missed you, and well...” she smiled seductively at him.

Phillipa? Missing? Hadn’t the lodge been informed of what had happened to those three that had invaded Takara’s domaine?

Then his mind seemed to catch up to his ears.....Us?

He reached out, disengaged her hands from his arm and stepped away from her, “theres no us.”

She pouted at him, at one time that pout would have been enough to make him loose his mind, now it just served to irritate him. But surprisingly she stepped back up to him and took his arm again, he blinked down at her, stunned by her boldness.

“Don’t be like that darling,” she looked about and saw there was some very interested stares their way, some of them highly disbelieving so she let go and stepped back, “we can talk after the meeting.”

As if, he thought and then said very softly to her, his voice conveying his terms in no uncertainty, “No Triss, I have absolutely no desire to talk to you about anything ever again.” She blinked at his cold tone, and his even colder look, so he continued. “I appreciate that you’re here to help Ciri again but thats all that I’m ever going to say to you on the topic.We keep this strictly professional. That’s it.”

He pulled back, this time not being polite about it and went up to the head of the large meeting table, and sat down, he looked at the interested faces of the mages around him and said, “well lets get this started.”

Yen frowned at him but he really didn’t care, he had more leeway among these people than he had ever had in his life and he wasn’t going to bow and scrape to a sorceress ever again.

“Is the Princess joining us,” asked Ida Emean softly as she gracefully took a seat, the other magic users doing the same. He wanted to groan when Triss sat next to him and was thankful that there was a fair amount of distance between each of them.

“Ciri is working on her defences with Master Regis, the higher vampires been instrumental in creating more effective defences for her use and for the mages.” Yennefer said as she sat down across from him and looked at Triss and then him, he could see the warning in her eyes and he was sure it wasn’t directed at him.

“It must be asked, are we sure we can trust this creature,“ asked Triss, “it is a vampire and is the enemy.”

Before Geralt could mount a scathing defence, one of the Imperial Sorcerers said, “Miss Merigold, Master Regis has betrayed his own people because of the friendship he has with sir Geralt, and the other vampires know.He’s helping because he believes that its the only way for him.”

“And he’s good, very knowledgeable about alchemy and the human body, as a surgeon he’s stitched up his fair share,” said another mage. “I was working with him last week on shields, we’re coming along with the new developments, Lady Yennefers copy of Messanies Contexts of Magic has just redefined our understanding of shields and wards.Knowing the basic diagrams for them has been instrumental in our work.”

Triss blinked and then looked at Yen, “so you really did have a copy of it?”

Geralt narrowed his eyes, and then knew how he was going to start.“Miss Merigold, lets start with what you said before, I want to clarify that you said Phillipa Eilhart is missing?”

She gave him a playful frown at the use of her full name but then said, “Yes, she and three others, Keira and Fringella haven't been seen or heard from in nearly two years.We were discussing it at the last meeting of the Lodge, Ida Emean has been leading is since but we are concerned, they’ve never been out of contact with anyone this long before.”

He looked at Yen, who shrugged her shoulders, “I haven’t had any contact with the Lodge since the day Phillipa tortured me.”

The members looked shocked, “Tortured? Yen, what happened.” Asked Margarita, her face crumpling, she knew torture, intimately.

Yen told them what happened, and Geralt followed up when she finished, “His Imperial Majesty ordered the immediate capture or execution of Phillipa and any who aided her for breaking the agreements, unfortunately for all three of them, they went to the one place they were guaranteed to receive a deadly welcome.”

“The execution was private, hence there was no public knowledge of it, his Imperial Majestydeciding that it wasn’t in the public’s interest to know, this being in Novigrad just before the downfall of the Church,” Yen said.

Emhyr’d had their heads piked and on display but there had been no formal identification of them, he had decided that with the burnings of Magic users by the church there was to much temptation for the churches extremists and he hadn’t wanted any copycats.

“We received no letter advising us of this, that is unacceptable,” Francesca Findabair said her eyes snapping her anger.

“You’ll have to take it up with his Imperial Majesty, but I would think a little on it if I were you” Yennefer said coldly, “by the treaty you signed, he had every right to disband or banish the lot of you because your leader committed a breach.There was no clear line of succession so no one to inform, and on top of that if Ida Imean has been leading the Lodge, no one bothered to inform his Imperial Majesty, another breach.Even if he hadn’t ordered their executions for crimes against his personal staff and a citizen of Nilfgaard, me, they would have been killed anyway.They went into the territory of a being who does not take kindly to having her territoryinvaded.” Yennefer continued unperturbed at Francesca’s anger, Francesca was a subject of Nilfgaard, she ruled her people only on the Empires sufferance... and Francesca knew it.

“What could have taken on three of the Lodges most powerful?” whispered Ida, puzzled at the thought.

“Lady Takara Ayakashi, you might meet her while here,” Yennefer said.

The murmurs of agreement and the nodding from the other sorcerers gathered confused the lodge members.

“If they invaded her territory than they deserved what they got, her ladyship is quite territorial and if they came to harm her.” One of them said with a shrug, Geralt couldn’t remember his name.

“Steal, they came to steal her copy of Messanies Contexts of Magic,” he said flatly, he’d been there when their heads had been delivered.

He saw the imperial mages and sorcerer’s look to each other and shrug it off unconcerned, they didn’t really care he realised, but the lodge members weren’t happy.

And neither was he now.

“This is absolutely absurd, if his Imperial Majesty thinks that we will take the slaughter of the Lodges leader -“

“I am not debating this with you Miss Merigold,” snapped Geralt suddenly. “I am simply informing the lodge that those three members were executed for their crimes.If you wish to break your agreement with the Emperor over the treaty binding the Lodge to the Empire then do so.But you can expect his swift retaliation if you do... and his immediate order for either banishment or execution.”

“Geralt!” She exclaimed shocked at his tone, her green eyes pleading with him.

He ignored her, “You have been called here today as part of the duties you have within the bounds of the treaty, his Imperial Majesty’s orders are very simple, find a way to protect my daughter. And if this is the collection of the greatest minds of magic in the Empire of Nilfgaard then do your thing, find a way.”

They were silent, the Lodge members who knew him looking at him as if he had grown a second head, or sprouted horns.The others just looking about with interest, Ida Emean was the first to break the silence.

“If the Imperial Mages have had a vampire thats been willing to assist them, tell us how vampires are able to hide themselves.”

And then the discussion started, Geralt looked across the table at Yennefer, who was watching him, and for once, it wasn’t disapproval in her amethyst eyes over his treatment to the sorceresses, but approval.

She looked away and joined the conversation, directing it towards rune craft and sigils, stones that could be added to weapons and armour.

He sat back and listened, interjecting only when they got off topic or when the debating got a little too fierce.

One hour became two, became three and he was conscious of the time, there was a gala ball on tonight, Emhyr was adamant it be kept as a way to ensure the people that all was mostly okay.

They had basically nutted out everything that had been on the agenda for the sorcerers to consider, and to consign the work so it was done.He brought the meeting to a close and said, “his Imperial Majesty cordially invites you all to tonights gala ball, it starts after supper at nine bells.”

The sorceresses nodded as he stood up and he left, leaving the lot of them behind, and grateful that it was over.He was going to hunt Emhyr down... he had a few words to say to him and none of them were going to be, gods bless you.

That had been hellish.

As he left though, he heard his name being called out, so he picked up the pace a bit, knowing he was close to the side entrance for the Imperial Residence.He heard his name once more followed with a command for him to wait, not bloody likely he thought sourly.He walked through the arches, and seconds later the metal clang as the two Impera Brigade crossed their Halberds to block Triss from entering made him smile.

“Oh but” she said and was firmly told it was off limits to all but the Emperors staff.

He wanted to laugh but didn’t, he just kept going and turned the corner.He wasn’t that far from the Imperial wing and he had an Emperor to corner.

———

It was just after five bells and Emhyr slipped into the hot bathing pool with a sigh of contentment.The days had been long in the last two weeks as he pulled in the resources to protect his people and above all his daughter.It was wearing on her, he could see it in her eyes, but she was standing firm and strong. 

Regis had been the surprise, Emhyr had offered Regis a place if he would help them formulate some sort of response.The higher vampire had looked at him for a minute, and then said, “yes, I will help.”

The offer and its subsequent acceptance had surprised them all, but Regis had worked with them to formulate a response and then some.

Emhyr wanted to know why, but asking was a minefield because Regis was very good at saying a lot and skirting the actual question without you knowing it.

It wasn’t often Emhyr walked away from a conversation knowing less than what he’d started with, but thats what it seemed like to him.

Geralt found it all very amusing to watch, much to Emhyrs annoyance. 

But over all he was happy with how things were progressing.The Senate had been a thorn in his side but after the first major hurdle thrown at him by Voorhis had been defeated all he’d had to do was declare a Marshal emergency, as ratified by all of his generals for him to be able to supersede any authority the Senate thought they had.

In other words he had complete Imperial authority right now.

And he was exercising it to its fullest, he had ordered the 1st and 3rd divisions up from the southern edges, where they were about to winter.He had ordered the Ard Faeinn Division, into the City itself to augment the Civil Guard and to help train the Civilian Militia that was forming in response to the threat.The senate had almost screamed the senate chambers down when he’d called for complete Marshal Control of the City.

Voorhis had been in an apoplectic rage, particularly as Emhyr could only do so if all the Generals agreed to it.That had meant his son had agreed. 

But Morvran had chosen, and had chosen his bride to be, it had been noted by everyone of any semblance of authority, and Voorhis was fast loosing any base of power he had.

It was glorious to watch.

But it also made a man like him desperate, and one such as he needed careful watching, because a desperate man often went to extremes to retain or amass his power, Emhyr knew that from personal experience.

He couldn’t help the smirk that developed when he heard a growled, “where is he?” Come from his bedroom.

Geralt’s meeting with the sorceresses must have had ended, Emhyr had had every intention of going himself but several petitions had come in from several high ranking nobles in quick succession and he had to deal with them urgently.Ciri had been in meetings all day with Alchemists and her own advisory, Geralt had been the only one free enough to be able to deal with them.

He hadn’t known that Triss Merigold was among the sorceress’s that had come in response to his summons until that afternoon, as the Advisor to King Tankred of Kovir and Poviss he hadn’texpected she would come, hadn’t actually summoned her. 

The fact she had told him she had an agenda.

He heard Geralts booted footsteps on the marble tiles and opened his eyes, Geralt came into view with his arms crossed and a disgruntled expression, his witcher wasn’t happy.

“Thanks for the warning.”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow, he didn’t need to be a genius to guess what he was referring too, “if I had known she had invited herself along I would have chaired the meeting myself.”

Geralt frowned a him, “she wasn’t invited?”

“I only mentioned specific individuals in my summons, Merigold was not among them.Was seeing her again after so long hard?”

Geralt grimaced, “she wants to start where we left off.”

Emhyr sat up from his recline, his eyes narrowed, “what?” He asked softly, dangerously.

Geralt waved a hand, and then started taking his clothes off, “she said that we need to talk, about us... theres no us and I have absolutely nothing to say to her.”

“But she thinks there is an us?”

“Don’t know where she got that idea, she tossed me aside after a last goodbye fu-“ he paused, then went a little red, “you get the picture, but with Triss, Triss always wanted more than I was willing to give, and then struck when my memory was gone, I tumbled into a relationship with her not knowing anything about myself and then when I did, I still wanted her.”

“You chose her over Yennefer?”

“Yes and no, Yen and I have a history that starts with a wish, the power of that wish was broken and the force that controlled us disappeared.I think and so does she, that time had stretched the love between us so that when that force left us, there wasn’t much there to salvage.Triss had become important to me and Yennefer, a fond and beautiful memory really.”

“I see,” and he did really, he watched as Geralt stripped the last of his clothes of and tossed them over one of the divans in the room, he dipped a toe into the water and then with a sigh, stepped into the pool and walked down the steps into the center, the water coming up to his chest.

Emhyr crooked a finger at him and Geralt gave him a sly look, “do we have time?”

“Of course we have time, come Geralt I want you.”

And he really did, he’d been thinking about it ever since he had heard Merigold was in his palace.He felt the need to stamp himself on Geralt so Geralt never forgot who he chose.

As Geralt came close to him he reached out a hand and slipped it behind his lover, bringing him in for a bruising kiss, “you’re mine beloved,” he murmured to him, and Geralt shivered at the command in Emhyrs voice. “Now and for always, she can’t have you and if I need to etch that decree into you I will.” As he said it he moved, standing up from his seat and pushing Geralt down into it, the water lapping a Geralts shoulders as he straddled him.

He buried his face in the crook of Geralts neck, one hand anchoring Geralts head where it was the other sweeping down his flesh to graze over the swollen length of Geralts cock, and revel in the whimper his witcher made.

He paused when he heard the door to his rooms open and felt Geralt freeze below him, he was about to snap out a command in anger but saw that it was Mererid, with a tray.His Chamberlain had seen a lot in his life, including Emhyr in bed, or the bath with a lover.Mererid wasn’t looking at him, merely stepped over to the bathing pool and placed the tray within reach, then with a low bow, backed out.

Good man Mererid he thought, when he realised the only thing on the tray was a bottle of the oil he preferred to use on Geralt to ease his passage.

Emhyr bent back down and after a lick and then a nibble, bit down hard enough to leave a mark, at the same time he wrapped his firm hand around Geralts cock and moved it, enjoying the hiss from Geralt as Emhyr settled himself closer into his lap.

He took his own cock in his hand and brought the two of their members together, holding them tight as he did and then he rocked his hips, the satin glide of iron and steel made shivers dance over every inch of skin.The pleasure was intense but he controlled himself through it, paced himself and he murmured to Geralt as he brought him dangerously close to the edge.

Words of love, a decree bordering on ownership, the whisper of what he wanted to do to Geralt, all passed his lips as he pushed at Geralts limits.

And he watched, as expressions of lust, want, love, desire and an almost desperate relief cross Geralts face, the relief came every time he told Geralt he was his.

And it struck Emhyr, Geralts need was being needed, Emhyr knew that, but now he understood Geralts fear... his fear was being thrown aside.

Like Merigold had done to him, he wanted to tear her apart for that, and it was an effort to pull his mind away from the thought of what he would do to her.

Now was not the time, now he had Geralt in his arms begging, pleading.

He let go of them both and pushed himself off, ordering Geralt to bend over the lip of the pool.

Geralt complied quickly, and Emhyr took hold of the bottle of oil, taking the time to pour it over Geralts bottom, watching the slick slide as it trickled over Geralts crack and his sack, then drip into the water.

“Emhyr” Geralt pleaded at him, and he chuckled.

“So impatient beloved.”

“Yeah I’m going old and grey waiting.” He groused and then groaned when Emhyr thumbed his cheeks apart.Emhyr sighed at the sound, it did dangerous things to him to hear his lover so deeply enjoying what Emhyr did to him.He knelt down in the water and gently blew over the tender pink spot, that glistened sweetly with oil.

And then smiled when Geralt yelped at the sensation, he couldn’t help the lick that followed, just a taste he told himself, but the sounds of need entranced him and he soon lost himself to the taste and sounds that Geralt made. So with lips and tongue and then his fingers he chose to gently coax Geralts body into accepting him. 

A particularly sharp exclamation from Geralt brought him back to himself and as he pulled away he noticed that Geralts hand was tugging on his cock, he gently slapped Geralts hand away and settled along Geralts back, one hand bracing himself near that silky fall of silver hair.

“Geralt” he admonished, and was rewarded when Geralt who was sprawled on his front looked at him, red cheeked, panting and amber eyes glazed with heat.

“None of that, you know the rules my love.”

Geralt cursed in three different languages which made Emhyr laugh and with that, he brought himself close and brushed against the tender opening he had prepared.

Geralts breath stopped, it always did when Emhyr was about to sink himself into him, and he pressed forward, his own curse on his lips as he sunk into the tight decadent heat below him.

Geralt groaned out, the relief in it telling as Emhyr came to a stop deep within, he took a minute to compose himself and leaned down his lips brushing Geralts ear as he did.

“You’re so tight today beloved,” he murmured, Geralt shook his head as he panted and Emhyr stroked one hand down Geralt side, tracing the rivulets of sweat that coated the pale skin below him.

And then he said what he had wanted to say since he first realised what it was that Geralt feared.

“I won’t leave you Geralt,” he murmured, Geralts breath hitched in response, “I won’t throw you away, what we have, what we are to each other transcends the bounds of what we had with others.You are mine, and I am yours.So completely, so utterly and so devotedly,”

Geralt turned his head away from Emhyr with a gasp, but Emhyr heard the sob and knew that what he had said struck a chord.

So he threaded his hand through Geralts hair and tugged his witchers head up, nuzzling into him again, “I said that if I have to etch myself into you so you understand who you belong to I would, now Geralt, I am going to make love to you,I am going to push you past any barrier of denial you have so that you know just how much you mean to me.”

With that he gently pulled himself back and then moved, his thrusts soft and sweet, a rocking into Geralts body that spoke of tenderness and love.And as he did so, he spoke, his voice deep and loving.

He told Geralt every thing he loved and saw, everything that Geralt had done that had meant anything to Emhyr.

Geralt cried out at the emotional intensity, his voice garbled and words unspoken, and Emhyr groaned, he wasn’t going to be able to move at this pace for much longer, he wanted it harder and faster.

He wanted to claim Geralt.

Geraltmust have finally managed to pull his thoughts together because Emhyr finally heard what he wanted to hear.

“Emhyr gods, I get it.. I love you... fucks sake you mean everything just please, no more... I need you.”

“Finally,” he muttered and then sunk himself hard, and gloried in the sharp wail from Geralt, and the command for more.

He usually didn’t comply with Geralts demands, unless he was in the mood, right now he really didn’t care about any mood.

He just wanted to loose himself in the feel of Geralts body, loose Geralt to his own passion and lust.

So he picked up his pace, and took Geralt even higher.

The room soon echoed with the grunts and sighs of the two men as they both became lost to each other, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the slap of water as it sloshed over the lip of the pool.

Heated skin, tension driven muscles, fingers holding onto fingers in a tight grip as they both strained towards a peak of unimaginable pleasure.

And then they were there.

Emhyr let loose a deep groan of utter completion as Geralt cried out his own pleasure and as one they stepped off that peak and flew on the heights of pure pleasure and ecstasy.

The last true thought he had for a while was that there was nothing in his life more satisfying than loosing himself with and within the man he loved

Emhyr came back to himself with Geralt rubbing his knuckles over his lips, the feather soft kisses sending shivers down his spine.Emhyr untangled his hand from Geralts hair and then with a kiss to Geralts shoulder, and the healing bite mark he’d left he pushed himself off. He slipped back into the warm water of the pool, but as he did he hooked one arm around Geralt and pulled him with him.

They were silent for a while, just basking in the afterglow and the intimacy of holding onto each other.

“I had always wondered what your deepest fear was, as a witcher your supposed to be impervious to fear, but you’re only human Geralt. Mine is loosing my family once more.At one stage it was watching everything I had accomplished be destroyed.”

He felt Geralt stiffen up and then relax, “until you said to me that you wouldn’t throw me away I hadn’t realised just how much I feared it.”

“Fears only serve to let us know that were human, and they serve to let us know the depts of what we would sink to to ensure its not lost.”

Geralt sighed, “I’d fight tooth and nail for you if someone started encroaching in on you... but if you turned around and told me it was over, I’d leave, I can’t play that game but it would kill me inside.I don’t think I’d survive much longer on the Path, I’d take a contract and be done with it.” He felt Geralt hesitate, “or I’d ask Takara to end it.”

Emhyr swallowed, hard his heart in his throat, “end it?”

“She’s done it before, a witcher whose tired of the path, of life but doesn’t want to die in a ditch or by the claws of some nameless monster can ask her, one last fight so to speak.We never speak of it, we know that it hurts her to do it but the option is there.”

“You would give me up so easily, your life?” He asked shocked at the thought of Geralt wandering into the wild and picking a fight he couldn’t win... or asking Takara, the female who had all but raised him to end his life, by the Sun, that would kill something in her.

“I think I’d be too tired to want it, when Triss told me it was over, that she loved me but her duties for the Lodge came first and she had to end what we had.We had the mother of all fights, but it suddenly hit me that the lodge had always come first for her.I was tired, I became a veritable fighting machine, taking contract after contact as I made my way south, not caring if I died. Seeing Takara on the Path a few months after leaving Triss and knowing she was alive was such a relief, I went to Kaer Morhen for the winter with her, stayed and then left for Novigrad, she wanted me to be around people, wanted me to immerse myself in living once more. Wasn’t doing a very good job of it, drinking and whoring then fighting for more coin to do it again.”

“And then I arrived.”

“It took almost dying to make me realise I wanted to live, and then you became more than just a former enemy, you became a friend, an ally and then my heart.I trust you Emhyr, I trust you implicitly not to hurt me, not to throw me away.”

Emhyr tightened his arms around Geralt, his heart clenching, “I couldn’t tear out my own heart beloved,” he murmured, and felt the slight tremble in Geralt subside.

Geralt turned in Emhyrs arms, and as serious as the conversation was he quirked a smile at Emhyr, “I’m sure Triss has no idea that I’m your lover and your betrothed, I want to see her face when she realises it.”

Emhyr chuckled, “if she keeps at you Geralt, I’m going to have a few words with her.”

“Do what you want, I’m done with her.”

Emhyr kissed Geralt, he couldn’t help the possessive quality in it and only pulled himself away when he heard the bells toll six.

He sighed, “we had best dress, theres the supper spread to attend and then the ball in the throne room.”

“So we’re dancing on the barrows of your enemies tonight?” Geralt asked dryly as he shifted and stood up in the water,

Emhyr didn’t grimace, just nodded his head, “its a message and a reminder, it always has been.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.”

The two of them got out of the water, and Emhyr tenderly started drying Geralt off, it had become a habit of theirs. One he enjoyed wholeheartedly, but within minutes the simple pleasure was over and Geralt and Emhyr, dressed in their robes stepped into the dressing room, where Mererid and his assistants waited.

———

The ball was in full swing, over four hundred guests had been invited and the sound of the musicians instruments floated on the air, competing with the sound of conversations. Emhyr watched it all from his throne, he would descend every few dances to talk or mingle, or occasionally ask a lady to dance but right now his attention was focused on one individual.

Triss Merigold.

Emhyr watched her and felt his blood burn, his lover was nothing but polite, he had been too polite as far as Emhyr was concerned but as the ball continued he watched as she fluttered here and there, never a step or two from his witcher.

He knew the red headed sorceress liked to play with fire, but he hadn’t realised she was suicidal, he had heard from Geralt that she had been all over him like a rash, that Geralt had been firm and polite in rebuffing her.Nothing he hadn’t expect from Geralt, his lover didn’t like harming people and that meant emotionally as well, but that was okay he reminded himself... Emhyr wasn’t, he could be as cruel as Geralt was kind

Although he really should thank the sorceress, when she discarded Geralt so callously in Kovir she put him on the Path once more which led him to Emhyr.In some aspect Emhyr was grateful for her choice, but anyone could see that she wanted Geralt back again. And people were talking, watching, the entertainment riveting to those who had figured out _something_ was going on.

So now he was starting to become angry at her and her antics, she had tried several times to get Geralt to herself, Geralt wasn’t playing her game, Emhyr could see it but he had to wonder if the magic in Merigolds veins had scrambled the red heads brains... who on earth would try to seduce the Emperors intended? As he said, suicidal.

Fine he thought, a few words it would be, and none of them would be “I’m pleased to see you.”

He stood up from his throne on the dais, waving away the people who were surrounding him, and stepped down onto the floor, the barrows of his enemies as Geralt had put it.

Emhyr prowled the room, his sure steps bringing him closer to his prey, and she was his prey right now. Merigold had insinuated herself into a group of mages and sorceresses but her eyes were never far off Geralt, who was talking to several of the ladies, Ciri on his arm.

How to seperate Triss Merigold from the flock he thought, as he nodded to those who bowed to him as he passed, it was Ciri who gave him the idea.

Just as the musicians struck up the chords for another dance, she turned to Geralt and said, “practice makes perfect, you can lead me in this one.”

Geralt looked liked he’d rather do anything but, yet took her arm and escorted her on the dance floor.

Perfect thought Emhyr, as he casually walked up to the group, which consisted of Ida Emean, several of his Imperial Mages.He greeted the all and as they bowed and curtsied to him he looked at the dance floor with a frown, “I should dance this,” then pretending to look at the gathered ladies he looked at Merigold, “Miss Merigold, dance with me.”

It wasn’t an invitation, it was very much an order and he waited to see if she would comply, she curtsied again and he held out his arm to her.

As he escorted Geralts one time lover onto the floor, he listened and watched as those who were watching him, spoke among themselves.It wasn’t unusual for him to dance, particularly with the wives and daughters of his political rivals, yet he had very pointedly targeted the sorceress and everyone had noted it.

Good he thought, this would would serve as a warning.

As they came to an open spot on the floor and took the classic stance for this particular dance, their arm brought up and crossed over each other’s at the wrist, standing side by side but facing opposite directions.

He waited for the start and when it came, he led and she followed, and he started his questioning.

“I was surprised to see you here Miss Merigold, I had thought your duties with King Tranked would have kept you away from Nilfgaard.”

He spun her through the turn and brought her back to him, “she smiled at him, “his Majesty kindly gave me leave to see to this, Ciri is like a sister to me, I couldn’t say no to her.”

“She asked for you?”

“Well, no, but when Ida informed me of your summons and why, I knew I had to come.”

His hand gently held hers and he nodded his head acknowledging her words, taking the steps back, still holding her hand, one arm behind his back, “yet you seem to be trying to pin Geralt down.”

She was surprised at the blunt observation, it would be considered rude for anyone but a ruler to ask.

“We have a history.”

“I am aware, I am also aware that he wants nothing to do with you.”

“With all due respect your Imperial Majesty-“

“He has moved on Miss Merigold, and is getting married soon.”

She blinked at him, shocked, and then scowled, “I just need to talk to him, make him see -“

He heard the desperation in her voice, “you will leave him alone,” he warned her

She was silent for the next few measures of the dance, as they weaved through and around others. Then as they came back together, the slit in her green and gold skirt parting, showing an indecent amount of skin as she did, a dress designed for seduction he had noticed, and as he did he saw the resolution in her eyes.

“I can’t do that,” she stated firmly, her mouth pinched as she said it, “he needs me.”

“No he doesn’t, you see Miss Merigold you threw him away and I picked up the pieces, Geralt is _mine_ ,” Emhyr said with a cold, cruel smile to her, and was rewarded when her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, she understood. He brought her in for the last few steps in the dance and as their bodies were near inches to each other and he was as close as he ever would get to her, he stopped dancing, his hand tightening painfully on her own. 

“If you persist in chasing him,” he told her, “I will have no compunction, in this case every desire to order your immediate execution... and then the next dance I have with Geralt in this room, will be at our wedding... _and over your grave_.” He let go of her hand, a few measures out from where the dance would end, and without escorting her off the dance floor, without acknowledging her at all, turned his back and walked away.

There was a swell of voices as he did so, it wasn’t done for a gentleman to abandon a lady on the dance floor, but he wasn’t a gentleman, he was an Emperor and he had quite succinctly told everyone in the room he wasn’t happy or impressed with Miss Triss Merigold.

He sat down once more on his throne just as the music stopped and looked out over the sea of people, he spied Takara, standing near the open windows and doors leading into the water gardens, she had a slight smile on her lip, she nodded her head to him and he knew she had overheard his spoken promise... and she approved.

Geralt bowed when he got to the dais and then without waiting for Emhyr command to approach, did just that. 

Oh how he loved his irreverent witcher, knowing that Merigold was watching, he could see her towards the back of the hall, shock and horror still written on her face.

He crooked a finger at Geralt, an indication he had something he wanted to say but as Geralt bent to listen to him, Emhyr reached up and pulled him down for a spine tingling kiss.

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that seemed to follow, Emhyr never allowed public displays of affection like that, and yes, he was very much staking a claim and he knew it.

But when he released Geralt and saw the surprise and the embarrassment he also saw the smug satisfaction in him too.

The conversation started again and Emhyr gave Geralt as somewhat deviant smile, “I think beloved, another half hour before we retire.”

Geralt nodded his head, and then said, “I’m all for it, and when were alone, you can tell me what you said to Merigold to make her look as if the hounds of hell are on her heels.”

Emhyr just smile, and relaxed into his throne, confident that he had made his point to Miss Merigold... and to anyone who thought that Geralt was fair game.

His witcher most certainly was not, he was Emhyrs.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a later update... I had to throw out over 3000 words because I didn’t like the way it was going... so I consoled myself with a smut scene 😏. NSFW and enjoy....

Chapter 38

Geralt gaped at Emhyr his fingers on the buttons of his doublet as he stared wide eyed at his lover, “you said what to her?”

Emhyr just sighed, and repeated what he’d just said, “I told her that I would order her immediate execution.”

“Yeah I got that bit, but the other bit.”

“I would dance you over her interred corpse on our wedding day.”

Geralt couldn’t help it, he started to chuckle, and continued to as he remembered the look of shock and fear on Triss’s face, so Emhyr had promised her she would join the ranks of his enemies and be buried under the floor in the throne room.To Geralt it was ... Priceless.

Emhyr watched him, his face a study of politeness, as he slipped into his black and gold robe, and took up a glass of wine, “I wasn’t joking Geralt.”

Geralt finished undoing the buttons as he replied, “Oh I know that, you never threaten, you promise but this is the first time that someone’s gone toe to toe over me and not backed down so I’m feeling a little too satisfied about it at the moment.”And he was, someone was fighting for him, after a lifetime of him fighting for others it was nice to know that he had someone in his life that was prepared to put it all on the line for him. 

“You’re not upset that I promised to kill her?”

“I’m surprised, I thought you would warn her that if she persisted you’d banish her from the Empire, but I’m not upset over what amounts to a death threat.”

“I see.”

He’d confused Emhyr he realised and with a grin stripped of his pants and yanked on his own green and silver robe, he didn’t bother to tie it up as he walked over the few paces to Emhyrs side and without a by your leave, hauled his lover into his arms and passionately kissed him.

He ignored the sharp sound of glass crashing against tiles, but took control, and Emhyr didn’t fight him for it.Just kissed him back, entwining his arms about Geralt and sinking his fingers into Geralts hair.

Gods he loved it when Emhyr did that.

He loved it when their lips pressed together tight and he got to taste Emhyr, and as the kiss continued, he new Emhyr would get impatient, he was waiting for it.

Then true to form Emhyrs grip in Geralts hair tightened and the tongue that Geralts was dancing with firmed.

Emhyr took charge, and gods Geralt was more than comfortable now to admit that it really turned him on when Emhyr did take charge.

Emhyr backed him up until his legs hit the long low divan in the center of the their dressing room and a firm hand on his shoulder pushed his down.

He sat, the kiss ending as he did.

“I was going to let you make love to me tonight beloved, but after being forced to watch that redheaded harpy chase you around the throne room tonight I’m in no mood too.”

“Feeling possessive tonight my heart?” He teased, his fingers coming up and playing with the tie on Emhyrs waist.

“Emhyr just made a sound of agreement and then straddled Geralts waist, Geralt couldn’t help the smile as Emhyr pushed his fingers aside and untied his own belt then pulled it off.That burning earthen gaze never leaving Geralts own.

Geralt immediately knew that the belt was going to be tied around his wrists and with a pretend sigh he pulled them together and held them up to Emhyr.

Who raised an eyebrow at him, “so cooperative tonight my love,” he teased back at Geralt and then did just that.

“I know you too well,”

“That you do,” Emhyr murmured to him and pulled Geralts arms over his head and tied the belt to the back of the carved back of the divan.

“Does all your furniture do this,” he groused as he tugged at the binds, testing their strength.

“I chose it for a reason beloved,” Emhyr murmured as he shifted and made sure that Geralts robe was fully open.

The sigh wasn’t pretend then, and it turned into a gasp as Emhyr climbed of Geralts lap, pushed Geralts legs apart and kneeled between them, his fingers digging into Geralts flesh as he held him.

It wasn’t often that Emhyr got on his knees like this for Geralt, he wouldn’t hesitate to suck Geralts cock, he often did, usually while Geralt was lying down, so on his knees like this wasn’t something he did to often.

And Geralt would be lying if he didn’t say that this particular position really got his libido going.

His already hard cock jerked at the sight and he gave a low groan, Emhyr just smirked and then licked up the full length of Geralts erect length suckling the tip, he pulled back and blew on it, the cool air on Geralts heated skin made him shiver, his legs trying to close reflexively,

Emhyr tutted as he held them apart, “really witcher mine, keep them open.”

He groaned and then said, “yes,” Emhyrs eyes darkened to almost black and Geralt knew his lovers own lust was rising.

Emhyr let go of Geralts legs and grabbed the throbbing cock, his grip hard and firm, his hands warm, almost hot and Geralt bit his lip to stop the shout of pure pleasure from leaving him.

And as he was trying to control the sudden leap in his desire, Emhyr didn’t wait, he just leaned in and all but swallowed Geralts cock.

He did yell then, a string of garbled words that ended in a long drawn our moan as Emhyr tightened his lips to the perfect friction and then lifted his mouth off slowly.

His hand though tightened at the base of Geralts cock and it was a bloody good thing too because Geralt really wanted to cum.

“Control yourself Geralt, you’re not coming until I do.” Emhyr said firmly.

“Then don’t do that so damn well,” he grunted and looked at Emhyr who just raised a dominating eyebrow at him.

“Do I need to get a certain ring to help you.”

Threat received, that thing was hellish... Geralt shook his head, “no, I won’t cum until you tell me too.”

Emhyr just looked at him, “are you certain beloved.If you cum before I tell you too, that ring will be the least of your worries.”

Geralt gulped, yeah that definitely had him a little worried now, “I’m good, just gotta breathe through it.”

Emhyr hnnned again and then went straight back to sucking on Geralts cock. 

It took every ounce of willpower he had to not loose control and as the wet heat of Emhyrs mouth engulfed him he lost himself a little further in the love he held for his Imperial lover.

Emhyr was very good at this, and he took his time, he wanted to loose himself in the taste of Geralt, in the sticky sweat that smelt like earth and the indescribable scent that was Geralts own.He licked, he sucked, he suckled on the tip of Geralts hard cock to its turgid shaft and even Geralts sack, rolling his balls in his mouth and revelling in Geralts garbled cry.

He pulled back and looked at him, his witcher lover, all but lost to his pleasure, he was gasping for breath, his chest rising and falling, his colour flushed and his amber eyes aglow with his almost desperate need.Emhyr put his fingers to Geralts lips, a silent command in his own eyes, and smiled as Geralt opened his mouth and suckled them, his tongue wetting, dancing over the two digits.And when Emhyr was satisfied that Geralt had wet them enough he once again bent over Geralts cock and slowly sunk his own mouth down on it.

Geralt whimpered as he pressed his tongue on the vein that ran the length and massaged it as he went down, and Emhyr hummed in response.

He searched out with his wet fingers, traveling the crease back to that spot and when he found it he didn’t pause, he pressed his fingers in, sliding them deep as he kept on sucking, looking for that point of pleasure that Geralt responded so very well too.

He knew when he had found it when Geralt jerked in his binds, a low whine in his throat.

Perfect thought Emhyr as he proceeded to lavish his undivided attention on that point, moving his fingers in time to the movements of his mouth.

And through it all, true to his word, Geralt kept control.

He did so love challenging Geralt to push beyond his limits, and he responded so very well.

He finished with a final gentle blow of air on Geralts shaft once more, slipped his fingers out of Geralts body and then stood up, stretching as he did so.He’d been on his knees a little longer than he had wanted too.

He couldn’t help but look at the picture that Geralt presented just like this, and if he had the talent he would paint it so that he had an eternity to enjoy it, but he wouldn’t allow anyone to see Geralt like this.

And if he was true to himself he was a little pissed off that that woman had.

He moved away, shushing Geralt as he made a pleasing sound, “one moment beloved,” he murmured, and walked over to a large set of drawers, he opened one and brought out the bottle of massage oil that was kept there.Not for this reason... it was used on Emhyr before being dressed, but this oil wouldn’t hurt him, in fact it would only add to the pleasure as it had a slight warming balm to it.

He came back and gently tipped the bottle over him, watching the small stream trickle down Geralts chest, as he put the bottle aside...Geralt rolled his eyes and looked at him.

“Thats got wintergreen in it,” he rasped.

Trust that nose to pick it up, “Just a few drops beloved, nothing like the other oil I use when were heightening your senses.”

“You’re gonna ruin the velvet,” he was warned and Emhyr just smiled in response.

“Then it gets reupholstered.”

Geralt shook his head, and then gasped as Emhyr started to rub it into his skin, concentrating on his nipples and tweaking them, rolling them until they were a slightly swollen and Geralts shuddered with every touch of his fingers on them.

He moved his hands down, and massaged the scars over Geralts belly, feeling them by touch as he refused to look away from Geralts expressive face.

Those eyes entranced him.

That bitten lip had his undivided attention.

He moved his hands down, and had to order Geralt to open his eyes when he took Geralts cock in his hand.

He moved his hand, feeling the hard length, exploring the silk flesh and hard core of Geralts solid member.

And when he was done with Geralts cock, he straddled Geralts thighs once more.

Geralts eyes widened, now his lover got it, and Emhyr smiled at the look in his eyes, then reached back with oil slick fingers to prepare himself.

“Wait,” Geralt said and pulled at the binds, “you’re not prepared, I haven't opened you up yet.”

“When I didn’t have my hands all over your cock before beloved I was getting myself ready for you, I learnt my lesson the first time I did this.”

He felt the slight kick of heat from the oil and it made him widen his eyes as his lust deepened just a little, oh, he thought, well thats... interesting.

He pulled his fingers away and then knelt up, pushing himself up while he gripped Geralts cock, he hadn’t done this for a while, in fact it would have been on progress in the carriage, he braced himself on Geralts shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“You’re mine Geralt, mine to love,” he murmured, and then sunk himself, slowly on to Geralts ridged length. He swallowed the cry that he nearly voice at the burning stretch, Suns he should do this more often he thought as he came to rest on Geralts thighs. One hand braced behind him on Geralts leg, the other on his shoulder he looked into those glazed amber eyes.

“Break the divan beloved and I swear I’ll tie you up for a week,” he managed to growl when he saw that Geralts arms were straining.

Geralt stopped and pouted at Emhyr, who shuddered but at Geralts look said, “Don’t look coy Geralt, it doesn’t suit you,” he let himself adjust, suns Geralt was large.They were actually on par with each other in that department but it was times like this that he was reminded just what he put his beloved through.

He wiggled a bit and hissed at the feel of lightning course through his veins with a sudden sharp heat that made his jerk his hips forward.

The uncontrolled thrust brought his cock into contact with Geralts own and his befuddled mind latched onto an idea, so with one hand braced on Geralts shoulder he brought the other one around and grasped their cocks together.

And was rewarded when Geralt thrust into his grip, which thrust Geralts cock into his ass, “oh sweet sun above,” he gasped.

It was all he needed to make him move, and he did just that, he raised up a little holding firm and sunk down again, just as Geralt pushed himself up a bit.

“Yes, my heart, do it again,” Geralt said desperately, and Emhyr wasn’t going to argue, he found a rhythm that had them both crying out at the incredible heat and feel.

It wasn’t smooth by any stretch of the word, he kept losing his pace, and his concentration but the feel of that hard length deep in him, that stretch to the inner core of him made him lose his ability to think.

“Emhyr please” Geralt murmured, and Emhyr looked back down, blinking at the sight of Geralt pleading.

“Are you nearly there?” He asked, thinking that Geralt was close but his lover surprised him by shaking his head.

“I need to hold you.”

The desperate look brought Emhyr fully back, and he smiled, then leaned in to kiss Geralt softly, lovingly as he reached back over the divan and untied Geralts hands.

Geralt reached for him and shifted his position, the move drove Geralts cock just that little bit deeper and the shock of it hitting that spot inside him made Emhyr arch and throw his head back with a silent bury of pleasure.

Geralt wrapped his arms around Emhyr thought, true to his word and buried his head in the crook of Emhyrs neck.

“Please, my heart,” Geralt muttered into him.

And Emhyr with Geralts support picked his pace and began to move faster... harder and every shade in between.

As sweat poured off the both of them they strained against each other, both urging the other on to greater and greater heights.

But it was when Geralt reached up with a trembling hand to reverently touch Emhyrs cheek, his eyes so full of love and want that made Emhyr loose the last vestiges of his composure.

He came with a cry that tore from him in a sob, as pleasure lit every nerve he had and coursed through him he realised that Geralt hadn’t joined him, but then he knew no more.

Geralt waited and when Emhyr had settled back down, gasping in his arms, shuddering with every strained breath, he did the impossible, he gripped Emhyrs thighs and stood up, not a big effort.

The cursed moan from his lover made him smile as he turned around and changed their positions, so that Emhyr was perched on the divan, knees up and Geralt very much in control.

“My turn I think” he gasped out as Emhyr tightened up around him.

“You’re in so much trouble next time,” Emhyr promised him with a grunt, and then moaned as Geralt wrapped a hand around his softening cock.

“I’ll take my punishment in due course,” he said as he pulled back and then firmly thrust himself back in, conscious of the fact that Emhyr would be tiring.

But his Imperial lover surprised him, his flesh firming up in Geralts hand as he methodically thrust into him, when his cock was fully hard Geralt slowed down, and couldn’t help the smirk that danced over his lips.

“Yes yes, your cock is amazing and I’m enjoying myself, _now move,_ ” Emhyr demanded and Geralt chuckled, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

“Don’t ever change my heart,” he whispered and then picked up the pace once more, thrusting into Emhyr with more force than before, he shifted once, bringing Emhyrs knees up over his shoulders, so he could hold him a bit firmer, one hand still moving over Emhyrs cock.

Emhyr wrapped his arms around Geralt, and held on. It became more intense, harder than Emhyr was used too but Geralt focused on the sounds of pleasure that Emhyr let loose, the demands for ever harder... ever faster and he complied.

Loosing himself in the process, but the sound of Emhyr crying Geralts name and the tightening of his ass told Geralt Emhyr had once again found his pleasure, the slight warmth a splash against his hand and belly.

With that Geralt dropped every reign he had on his own desire and lust, and came with a groan, his cock held as deep as he could get in the heat of Emhyrs body and he let the waves of passion flow over him and sweep him along with it.

He came back to himself fairly quickly and let his knees buckle to the ground, he slipped out of the warmth of Emhyr and he wrapped his arms around Emhyrs waist, placing his head on his lovers chest.

The rapid heart beat and the quick rise and fall said Emhyr was still basking in his pleasure, but was aware enough to card his fingers in Geralts sweat tangled hair.

He rolled his head up to look at Emhyr and saw narrowed whiskey brown eyes staring at him, “don’t think I’m not going to get my own back for that Geralt.”

“Yeah yeah, so fucking worth it,” he muttered and then snuggled back into Emhyrs chest, Emhyrs hand stroked his sweaty back and tracing words against his spine again.It always touched Geralts heart when Emhyr did this, because the words were often what he was feeling right then and there.

And Emhyr was feeling possessive, he thought as he was told in no uncertain terms that he was Emhyrs.

He wouldn’t have it any other way, he thought, he’d found his forever.

————

No sooner had Emhyr gingerly sat at the breakfast table that morning then Mererid arrived at his elbow, gold tray in hand, it wasn’t his expected cup of tea. 

It was a gold wax sealed scroll.

He swore, viciously and succinctly, then paused in his delivery of swear words when Geralt kicked him under the table, but the damage was done.

“What does that mean Hahaue?”

“It means that if you ever say it in my presence sorting diamonds is going to be the least of your punishments.”

“But Emhyr said it,” muttered the young kitsune mulishly his black tail swishing behind his head agitatedly.

“Yes, but Emhyrs an adult who doesn’t often forget children are around and that my kit, is telling.”

Emhyr sighed, Elka was looking at him with wide eyes and Ciri had pursed her lips to stop herself for laughing.

“My apologies, I wasn’t expecting a summons from the Senate,” he said as he picked up the scroll.

“Can they summon you?” Asked Geralt with a frown, as he heaped a pile of bacon onto his plate. Emhyr let the other servants serve him and then said, “Only by a sixty percent majority, and they each have to sign it.”

“So who just switched sides? I’ve had no knowledge of a summon,” Grumbled Ciri as she sat back in her chair, her emerald eyes flashing her temper.

Emhyr picked up his knife and pierced the skin of this thumb, this particular seal could only be opened by Imperial blood.The seal cracked and fell off at the touch of the single drop of blood on it and he unrolled it to read.

“Wonderful, the session is in two hours, comprising of the topics about the armies that are on the move towards the capital and why the Empire is gearing for war... and Voorhis is the one who called for this session,” he said darkly, he put the scroll down to the left of him, he hadn’t been expecting this.And while he had full marshal control of the city at the moment, the senate could still yank his chain, which is what they were doing now.

“He’s really starting to become a pain,” observed takara as she sipped from the delicate cup in front of her, Haru beside her as he ate the bacon and eggs heaped onto his plate, the two of them joined them every other morning, today was that morning.

“Tell me why again Ciri is marrying into that family?” Groused Geralt, but attacked his plate with gusto.

“Correction, he’s marrying into mine, and out of all my would be suitors he’s the only one whose made an impression on me, I like him.”

“Can I marry a man like Lord Morvran Emhyr, he’s very nice?” Asked Elka, which made Emhyr look at her, her eyes bright and curious, she gave him a hesitant smile and Emhyr knew it wasn’t a topic he could dance around with ‘when your older,’ not with her.

“I have several men that I have chosen, all of them descended in some way to the var Emreis house.There is one lord who I do feel is the most appropriate, but I and Geralt feel that it would be best if you could have a choice, limited though it may be.” He picked up his spoon, and went to eat his porridge.

Elka looked down, her cheeks flushing, “Anaria said that I wouldn’t get a choice, that as the Emperor and my guardian you would choose for me.”

“She is right, I however don’t want you to be stuck with someone you don’t like, family is important and I want your husband and Aedirns King to be someone you can trust.We will discuss this shortly, and I will take your council over who and what you deem acceptable in a suitor.”

She gave him a brilliant smile that made his world a little brighter, it was Ciri’s warm look of approval however that told him he had made the right choice in that regard.

“Hahaue, I don’t understand, Elka will have a human mate but is it not like kitsune mating where the bond is true?” They all looked at Haru, who had a look of complete perplexity on his face, Takara who had her cup half raised to her lips blinked and then realising the rather fascinated looks, put it down with a sigh.

“Kitsune mating practices aren't really a topic for a breakfast table my kit.”

“Oh, no please... ignore us,” said Emhyr with a gesture, they were all now very curious.

She pursed her lips and muttered something that made Geralt chuckle.

“Fine,” she said and then sat forward I her chair, her tails sedately dancing behind her, “if you’re all so interested, Haru, Kitsune have two sorts of mating rituals, there is the one that is similar to what Emhyr and Elka are talking about, an arrangement that brings clans into an alliance, these are often temporary and is an unequal partnership as the male is the one that is more powerful.The Children of such an alliance are born into the clan that their parent comes into, through the clanning bond and if the alliance breaks they stay with that clan until they can make a choice at adulthood.A true mating, is a spiritual connection between two youkai, it supersedes any bond and it is known to the parties almost immediately when they meet, it is a powerful bond forged in a love that is forever, the two of them are partners in all sense, equal in power.Children from these rare true matings are considered blessed and a true mating never fails. It is till death, as when one dies the other follows.”

Emhyr was silent as he listened to her, “You’re not mated are you?” He asked.

She looked at him in consternation, “Stars no, theres no male powerful enough to make me submit to him in my true form, and I would have to submit to be - ahhhh, that’s definitely not a topic for the table.But suffice to say, I did not find my true mate on Nihvon, I am not mated either way.” She actually flushed as she spoke, her cheeks turning a delicate pink, and Emhyr thought he could guess what she had been about to say, no male was powerful enough to mount her as a true kitsune.

How interesting, but there was one thing he wanted an answer to, “why is the male more powerful in these alliances?” He asked curiously.

“Because a child will not be born from a mating where the female is more powerful, mainly because she won’t submit to a weaker mate, will often kill him if he tried.Remember when I said that a kitsunes instinct are more primal, somewhat animalistic at times, this is one of them, any female will fight by fang and claw with a male who isn’t powerful and tried to . These alliances make up the most of kitsune joinings and while there is often love involved it is not the deep love that those who are lucky enough to find their true mate have.”

She looked at Haru, “does that answer your question my kit?”

Haru looked thoughtful then asked, “So humans don’t have true mates?”

“Look at Geralt and Emhyr, what does that tell you?”

Haru looked at the two of them and then smiled, “they have true mates.”

Emhyr felt his cheeks flush and Ciri smiled at the two of them, “I think your very right there Haru, they certainly compliment each other.”

“That they do,” murmured Takara, “and now that that topic is over, what are your plans for the senate?”

Emhyr let the smile he gave her, be as cold and as vicious as he could get, “Let them have their moment, then pull the rug out from under them, its an open session, Voorhis probably wants the public to worry about me trying to take power or bring the army in.He seriously doesn’t understand the general populace and I have every intention of making sure he realises that the commoners fully support the military.”

“Morvran once said his father is out of touch with the common man, he also said that its one of your greatest strengths father and if I maintain that connection I’d be a powerful Empress.”

It surprised Emhyr that Morvran had counselled Ciri with that advice, he was a brilliant strategist and General but he hadn’t thought Morvran was that particularly savvy, especially after he had alienated Ciri by declaring he would be her husband.

He nodded to her, and then asked Takara if she would attend, Takara just gave him a smile equal to his own, this one with fangs and said yes.

Elka however had her serious expression on her face, “may I attend?”

He hadn’t started taking her to senate sessions yet, Aedirn didn’t have a senate, but it did have a council of Nobles who advised the king or queen, he didn’t see any harm in her going, in fact it would be good for her to see what an advising body could throw at a ruler.

“Yes, you and your tutors will attend today,” she nodded her head, but he could see that her mind was elsewhere, he had obviously given her a lot to think about today.

“Well, now that we have all eaten, father I think we should move to your study here and see what we can guess what the senate is going to throw at us today.”

It was a plan, and Emhyr nodded his head and stood, “I’ll see you all in the senate chambers today,” he stepped aside, but paused when he was beside Geralt, Geralt looked up at him, his eyes warm. Emhyr just flashed him a smile and gently touched Geralts hand, “see you soon beloved.”

Geralt nodded his head, and smiled back, Emhyr left the room, his daughter following him.They had a a defence and attack plan to arrange, and he really did like moments like these with her, watching her mind and her ability to rule grow had been a joy.

———

Emhyr tried not to show any emotion, it wasn’t easy right now as Voorhis verbally attacked Ciri and her right to rule the Empire after him.But he let her handle it, she was doing brilliantly, they weren’t calling into question her right to rule, they were very carefully skirting around it but Voorhis and his small group of supporters had been hard at work making her defend herself.

She had shot down every reason that Voorhis had pulled on her, from the “why should so may lay down their lives for you,” to the “an armed force outside these walls shows weakness in the empire.” Her response to that one had been, “no it shows unity and defence.”

She had extolled the virtues of the army and its soldiers, its glory and its acumen as the greatest armed force on the continent, she had torn his arguments to shreds and those who had supported Voorhis’s summons, were being appeased by her words.

Voohis was loosing a lot of ground, and a lot of support. 

Then he said the one thing that made Emhyr want to rip his throat out with his blunt teeth, he’d never had such a vicious reaction like that before.

“Our soldiers will die to defend you ... but if it is demanded will you sacrifice yourself to the vampires to keep the empire safe?”

The question had come completely out of the blue, it surprised him and it surprised Ciri, but it also surprised not only the senate but the people watching.

The response was swift as it was fierce, hisses and boos sounded through the gallery while a good portion of the senate themselves came to their feet and shouted Voorhis down.

However through the noise, a low growl could be felt more than heard, the windows rattling in their frames as it swelled through the room. It was the nobles and the spectators in the stands where the first to realise it.

And were suddenly scrambling away from an obviously irritated Kitsune.

When the senate subsided, surprised at Takara’s displeasure, Voorhis took the floor trying to take back control and he targeted Takara in his anger.

“You will control yourself creature.”

“Fucking Idiot,” Geralt hissed behind him and it was all Emhyr could do not to let his jaw drop.

“Is this how weak the Empire of Nilfgaard is?” Her voice rolled through the room with her growl, it held power and command and was clearly the voice of someone who knew how to rule, “That its major governing body will even consider sacrificing a member of its ruling family to a non human threat, a sacrifice that will result in her death.Is this the legacy that this senate is moving towards?The greatest human empire in this world is Nilfgaard, the strongest of the human ruled nations and you will _bare your throats to vampires_? Do you know how that looks, it makes you look weak and inferior, the upper echelons of the Vampire race, prince Voorhis, have no respect for those they see as nothing more that cattle, and yet you will treat with them? Sacrifice one of your own...Have you no respect for your own Imperial family? No respect for your Empire. _How weak you are.”_

The contempt in her voice could be felt and Emhyr was nearly mesmerised by her as she spoke from her seat, As public set downs went it was spectacular. Voorhis gapped at her and Takara stood up from her seat, “think long and hard about Nilfgaards response to a vampiric threat lords... you are being watched by more than you realise, and if you make yourselves look weak, you make yourselves a target.” She looked at Emhyr, and then said, “the eyes of Ofir, Zerikania, Kovir and Poviss, the Elven Empire of Haren’Enthaes and several others across the seas are watching.”

Emhyr nodded his head, it was a warning, she bowed her head to him, taking her seat once more, the spectators moved back to their seats and he watched as Elka moved up and sat beside Takara while others clearly didn’t want too. 

He had a brave little teenager on his hands.

Ciri took control of the senate, Voorhis clearly a shaken by Takara’s verbal attack.

“As you have all been told, the armies are being moved to the City as a preventative measure in case the vampires come in any force.The 7th, 8th, and 9th divisions are being redeployed through the south to ensure the populace’s safety.This is not a light decision made by the Emperor or his Field Marshals, the cost alone for a winter campaign makes it cost prohibitive but the Emperor feels that this is the best way to ensure that the people are safe.It is the responsibility of the ruling Emperor to ensure the safety of his people from an outside threat, and as you pointed out Prince Voorhis, vampires were thought to be nothing more than ‘tall tales told to scare children’ and you were right, we have no threat assessment, no knowledge about them beyond what the Witchers know.And because of that reason, the Emperor will take every action necessary and spare no cost in ensuring the safety of the population, and Nilfgaards show of strength.”

“What can the witchers tell us about vampires?” Asked a senator.

Ciri looked at Geralt, who took the hint, he stepped forward and addressed the Senate for the first time, “There are several manuscripts and books at Kaer Morhen found within the derelict Vampire stronghold of Teshum Mutna.These detail their sadistic attempts to understand their human prey, they also discuss the virtues of free range humans as opposed to caged human farming and breeding practices.As Lady Ayakashi said, humans are food and I say a being that holds nothing more than contempt for your kind will not treat with you honourably.”

His words had shocked the senate and the spectators, but Emhyr had to hand it to Voorhis, he tried once more to salvage the session he had called.

“You are talking about pure evil,” Voorhis had managed to say, he had gone pale and was visibly sweating at what Takara and Geralt had said.

Geralt looked at him, crossed his arms and shook his head, “What you fail to see Prince Voorhis, is that many of the younger vampires often hide among humans, most because of their natural curiosity and others for the ease of accessing often willing blood.Higher vampires do not need to kill and many of the younger vampires don’t, more live among you than you realise.Witchers cannot sense them, we could travel with one for weeks before actually figuring it out.”Geralt went a little red at that and Emhyr knew why, but he continued, “Not all vampires are evil, but all of the older vampires are a product of their arrival here and evil is often a word used to describe them. It is in the witchers belief that if Unseen elder comes here for Cirilla he will not come alone.Whether he comes with an army remains to be seen. But Nilfgaards strength lies in its Ingenuity and in its numbers, the one rule taught to the soldiers when fighting lesser vampires is brutally honest, you attack together in force, because that way some of you will survive.Nilfgaards response needs to be strong, and it needs to be cohesive.”

They were chilling words from a man who had fought vampires before, and Emhyr watched as the last of Voorhis’s support crumbled away from him, the Prince had nothing more, and the anger in his face told Emhyr that he knew it. 

Emhyr stood up, now it was time to politically slay Voorhis, everyone followed him, standing and bowing as he looked over them all.

“Senators,” he said, pitching his voice to a deep commanding tone, “this is not the time for division, we are facing a threat that no human Empire has ever faced before, we can not be seen as weak.We can not be seen as vulnerable, to do so will sound the death knell of the Empire itself and we have shed too much blood over the centuries to form this Empire to allow a pack of predators to tear this Great Empire apart.I will not see Nilfgaard fall, I will see the Golden Sun rise and the Glory of the Empire thrive, as one... united, as one... together, we will prevail as we have always done.”

The Senate came together, standing as one to applaud Emhyrs speech, he didn’t look at Voorhis, didn’t acknowledge him, to do so would give him some validity and Emhyr didn’t want that. 

He’d won, had effectively defanged a tiger, but he also knew he couldn’t have done it as effectively if Takara hadn’t just verbally gelded the man.

He looked up at her, she nodded her head as their eyes met, what an ally he thought with satisfaction, she really did have his back.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was afternoon and while the nobles and the governing departments of the Empire all reeled over the shock resignation of Prince Voorhis from the Senate, Geralt found himself in the healers wing of the Palace.

That mornings Senate session had been a massive defeat for Emhyrs main political rival, and while the Senate had ended and gone about their day, Emhyr had received a letter of resignation from the Prince not an hour later.It had shocked Geralt, but Emhyr had looked at it with satisfaction and a gleam of triumph, Geralt didn’t blame him though. 

So now Emhyr had lost his main detractor, and Geralt was told that the Senate had no other that was willing to take Emhyr on so openly. 

As he walked the halls he waved to Shani, who was on her rounds, she waved back with a smile,Geralt had gone to visit Lanfare, who was now up and about and working, although unable to heal with his powers.Which made the healer grumpy, but he was as good a Medic as any other on his team and he was also the one in charge, at least he wasn’t terrorising the apprentices as a patient anymore.

As he passed one of the large rooms reserved for important patients his shockingly keen ears picked up a conversation.And he couldn’t help but stop to listen in.

The deep tones of Prince Voorhis’s agitated voice could be heard clearly, after having to listen to the man lambast Ciri he knew the voice well.

“...I had no choice in the end, that bastard left me with nothing else to do,” he sounded bitter, defeated, not surprising.

“You should never have done it father, I told you that trying to take Cirilla on would result in your own downfall, that Emhyrs support base was too powerful, and that she is loved by the people, but you wouldn’t listen.She is the future of the Empire, why can’t you see that.” Morvran was angry Geralt realised, and this conversation was very interesting.

“She isn’t worthy of you,” spat Voorhis with enough venom that Geralt felt he was lucky his mutations didn’t kick in, but Voorhis wasn’t done villanising Ciri, “why can’t you see that Morvran, all she is is some mongrel slut daughter from a dead line who should have been drowned at birth.I’m begging you not to pollute the Voorhis line with that ill-bred bitch.” Geralt wanted to growl, his eyes narrowed at the door, yeah he thought, he was going to arrange something nasty in Voorhis’s bed, maybe he could talk Haru into helping him, if Takara would allow him too.

“ _Father_ , that is my bride you are talking about, I am sick of this vitriol, my duty is to the Empire, I agreed to marry into the var Emreis house and I will honour my word, in this I will honour the love that I have for Ciri.”

Geralt smiled, he had wondered if Morvran was agreeing for power or for something else, or even for both now he had an answer. 

“We can find another way to get you on the throne, I can-“

“Stop right now, you’re so close to treason with those words, I will marry Ciri, and I will be her consort.You can’t stop this from happening anymore than you can stop the sun from rising,” he heard Morvran sigh. “I love you father, but I also love Ciri, I admire her for her strength and her cunning, she’s a var Emreis through and through, if you just stoped and listened to her you would see she is worthy of your support.I want to be by her side, I want to support her as Empress and I am thrilled she chose me over the others who had offered for her hand.”

Geralts heart felt light at those words and at the truth he heard in Morvran’s voice, he was about to step away when Voorhis spoke again, “she’s bewitched you, and you can’t even see it.” The Prince sounded horrified and Geralt heard the rustle of cloth and the soft sound of slippers, and knew the Prince was leaving, fuck gotta move.

He looked about and all but dove into an alcove as the door crashed open, he heard Morvran call out sharply for his father and watched as the prince stormed by, his face a rictus of anger and pain.

Geralt knew a cornered animal when he saw one, and with that understanding came the knowledge that they hadn’t heard the last from Prince Voorhis, he would tell Emhyr to have him watched... the man could be dangerous.

He hesitated, and then decided he would just make sure Morvran was okay, he walked up and knocked on the door, and then entered at the Generals invitation.

“Ah Geralt, so good of you to visit,” said Morvran as he looked up from the letter in his hand, he was up and fully dressed in a black doublet and hose, sitting at a table with the remains of his lunch beside him and going over a leather file that had to be military reports.He had lost weight Geralt noticed, but he now had colour in his cheeks, where 2 weeks ago he had very little.

“Good to see you up and about General,”

“Morvran, please Geralt, I’ve asked you before to call me by my first name, we are after all going to be related.”

“Very well Morvran,” Morvran gestured to a chair opposite him and Geralt took it, “how are you going?”

“Mending, slowly, but I will be healed in nearly my entirety, and that my friend is the important part.”

“Thats good to hear, when are you getting out of here?”

“Ah, our venerable master healer whose on his feet once more has declared me fit to return home tomorrow, with daily visits to him or house visits from Surgeon Shani. “ Morvran hesitated and then said, “I am going to request a set of rooms in the palace, make everyone’s life easier.”

Geralt looked at Morvran, the pain in the younger mans eyes was telling, he pursed his lips and then said gruffly, “witcher hearing Morvran, are you okay after that altercation?”

Morvran was silent for a minute, “My father is a good man Geralt, but he wants me on the throne, moved everything he could to see it done while I grew up.Then Emhyr informed everyone, to their collective shock, he had a legitimate heir, two years after she takes the mantel as Crown Princess.My father was coping with that, because he believed I could woo her into marriage with me becoming Emperor, but I could see where it was going though.”

His eyes shone with admiration as he spoke, his face softening as the topic turned to Ciri, “She is brilliant Geralt, a real power to watch and the Throne must be hers, I saw it in the years she ruled when his Imperial Majesty was in the North.My father went berserk when she asked me if I would consider being her Consort and he hasn’t come to grips with it since, a father dreams greatness for his child, my father is no different. He just cannot accept that the path I want to follow is just behind a bright and shining star.”

“Can he do anything more to Ciri?” Geralt said, he felt for the man, he was going against family but was following his heart, as well as his honour.

Morvran looked thoughtful but then said, “no, his main power was in the Senate, now that he’s resigned he can’t go after her as he has been, Lady Takara verbally eviscerating him left his position ruined with what support he had and then Emhyr landed the final blow.”Morvran shook his head sadly and took a deep breath, “in my fathers prime he and Emhyr worked miracles bringing the Empire back from the Usurpers dangerous policies, they were friends.. then they had a falling out.”

That surprised Geralt, Emhyr hadn’tsaid anything about Voorhis and him once being friends, “I didn’t know.”

“Its in the past now, father won’t talk about it.But Geralt... I have chosen Ciri, she is the woman I love, I know that she doesn’t love me but I have dedicated my life to the Empire and I can see no greater honour than to support its Empress in any capacity that I can give her.”

As Morvran spoke to Geralt, Geralt did the one thing any witcher would do, he breathed in deep, and scented truth, “thank you Morvran, it does this witchers old heart good to know she can count on a man such as you.” He heard the bells toll two in the afternoon and it obviously meant something as the General stood up with a wince, his right hand coming up to his bandaged shoulder and arm in its sling,“need me to get you anything?” Geralt asked.

“No, it is almost time for Ciri to visit, I apologise but I wish to use the facilities.”

”Geralt knew a dismissal when he heard it, he also knew that Ciri visited Morvran every afternoon, “Then I’ll leave you to it, I’m off to visit a friend anyway.”

“Thank you for stopping by Geralt, and when I’m back on my feet I have a favour I want to ask you.” Geralt paused, and then nodded his head, assuring Morvran that when he was ready he would listen to what it was Morvran wanted to ask.As he went to leave he couldn’t help but listen to Morvran’s sure steps as he crossed the room to what was obviously a bath room.

He sounded firm on his feet, and Geralt was sure he was well if Lanfare was letting him leave the healers quarters, but he had just wanted to make sure.

He stepped out of the Generals rooms and stopped when he saw Ciri, dressed in her armour, Lambert and Varen by her side.She was leaning up against the wall arms crossed and a half smile on her lips, her emerald eyes flashing a little temper at him.

“Hello da,” she said, a dangerous note in her voice... Geralt knew dangerous women, and that tone made him wary, why would she be angry with him? Then it came to him and it told him more about Ciri’s feelings for Morvran than her oft cited, ‘I like him,” or her ‘he’ll be good for the empire.’

“Hello Ciri, was just passing through and thought I’d call in and see Morvran.”

“You’re not grilling him over his father are you?”

Protective of him he noted and couldn’t help the smile, “No, I’ll leave that for your other father, just checking up and making sure he’s okay.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then nodded her head slowly, “alright then.”

“Enjoy your visit with him.”

“I always do,” she pushed off the wall and walked to the door, Geralt gripped her upper arm and leaned into her ear, he knew that Ciri was in doubt of Morvrans feelings, who wouldn’t be in her position.

“When he said that he loves you, he spoke true.”

He heard her slight indrawn breath and he let her go, kissing her on the temple as he pulled away and turned to head towards the healers alchemy lab.

“Thanks da.”

He smiled as he heard her soft spoken thanks, and waved at Eskel and Varen as he walked by them, both waved back as he picked up the pace.

He had a vampire to hunt down.

Regis moved within the alchemy lab... humming softly to himself as he flittered about the room gathering reagents for a new batch of a medical brew that Lanfare had asked for.Geralt found it amusing to watch his friend as he went about his business but he had come to speak to him about how he was settling in.

“Its all well my friend, yes there had been a lot of hesitation from people but there has also been a lot of curiosity from others.I’ve been adapting to having humans know what I am, even had one young lass ask me if I wanted to sip on her blood.The rise in her core temperature and the breathless quality in her voice, along with the scent of her arousal told me she wanted me too very badly.” The vampire sounded a little bewildered by it and he sat down across from Geralt, starting to cut up the mandrake roots, Geralt reached out and picked up the crows eye to do the same.

Geralt knew that Regis had stopped drinking human blood years ago, but asked anyway, “and did you partake of her generous offer?”

“There would have been a time when I would have done just that, but no, not unless I need to.”

Regis hesitated for awhile, “you know others are coming for your Ciri?”

Geralt immediately came to attention, “What do you know?”

“Dettlaff said that a small team left about three days ago, they’ll be here in a week.”

“We’re ready for them then.”

“As ready as you can be,” Regis said softly, and then sighed, “I wonder if I made the right choice Geralt, in telling you and then accepting the Emperors offer of protection for my collaboration.”

Geralt winced, yeah, he knew this conversation had been coming, who wouldn’t be questioning their own actions and Regis had helped immensely in the mages construction of new shields.

“Why did you?”

“To level the playing field, so to speak, whatever comes from the older higher vampires will be deadly, and I believe you need the help in fighting it.”

“Your sense of fairness right there Regis says more about you than you realise.You have a good heart.”

“I don’t make a good vampire do I?” He looked at Geralt self-depreciatingly, his black eyes enigmatic.

“If what you’ve told me about younger higher vampires is true, I think vampires are more prone to your beliefs than one would think.You and Dettlaff are a product of this world, born under its sun and on its soil, you also don’t have the contempt that your elders and older vampires do, you have no allegiance to the customs and the world your kind are from.”

“Our future is our own,” Regis murmured thoughtfully. 

“Ha, thats it precisely.” That was perfect actually, it said so much about how they could forge ahead as a people, not bound by their past.

“Your Takara said that to me not long ago, I thought it odd, but I think its a message.”

Geralt huffed as he picked up the Canis root, pressing hard on it to release its juices, that sounded like Takara he thought, “She can be quite cryptic, but she has also forged her own future and her own path on this world.”

“I’ll speak to Dettlaff, he says that more younger vampires are coming up to him to ask him about starting a family, word is getting out that he has no desire to follow the Unseen Elder to the home world.”

“Thats good news?”

Regis screwed up his face a little, “Yes, and no, it means that the Unseen Elder is distracted by Dettlaffs actions, it also means that he will soon take action, but soon for vampires can be months or even years for humans.Also the Elder of the Tdet tribe is enraged at the slaughter of his lesser servants, Lady Takara’s movements in the Za’aali’s lands killed over half of the Lesser vampires under his control that he had brought with him.”

“Why were they there?”

Regis hesitated for a good few minutes and a geralt didn’t think he was going to get an answer but Regis looked at him a terrible expression on his face, as if he knew what he was about to say would destroy something fragile. “With the gathering happening, thats 389 higher vampires together in one place, the three tribes send blood slaves and bred humans to the vampire Fortress of _Tesham Thaur_ for a good decade before the gathering starts to offset the blood stock.” Regis sounded strained as he spoke and Geralt felt his gorge rise.

“Gods Regis,” he said in horror, now understanding Regis’s look, Regis merely lit the fire under the potion pot and started measuring the ingredients in, he didn’t look at Geralt as he continued.

“I know,” he said tightly, not the usual jovial self he put forward to Geralt, “but let me continue, _Tesham Thaur_ is the only place central to the tribes, its across the sea past Ofir, past the Za’aali, past the Ornarum-“

“The Ornarum?”

“Another human led kingdom, more barbaric than here, but when the Elders travel they travel with a massive entourage so the lesser servants were let loose into the surrounding lands to feed and sustain themselves.The humans, elves, rock trolls, succubi and other beings taken to Thaur won’t be able to feed all of the higher vampires and the lesser servants.”

Geralt was silent as he took in the knowledge, Regis was scared that Geralt would hate him for what he had revealed, and it was so far from the truth, Geralt was happy that his friend was opening up to him over this.Even if it was the stuff that would make any human shudder in horror and fear, “so _Tesham Thaur_ is like _Tesham Mutna_?” He asked, trying to keep on topic but away from what was distressing Regis

Regis blinked and his tense shoulders sagged a little, “Much bigger... bigger than this palace actually, fully staffed and overseen by a collective of older higher vampires, its really the only fortress we have built on this world.The unseen one refused to have Cities or towns built saying there was no point as we will be leaving and we would not leave our ‘Auguste Magnificence’ upon a world that is a our own.”

“Fuck.”

Regis was silent for a bit and then abruptly said, “I was born there, all vampire children are, raised there until we reach a hundred then we leave to go to our chosen tribes.From there we bond with families, usually a far older vampire heads the small family but we all answer to the Tribe Elder and who in turn answers to the Unseen Elder. The unseen one heads the Garasham tribe but he does not run it my friend he is more concerned with watching the only way home, another elder speaks with his voice.”

Geralt knew that what Regis was telling him would more than likely get the Vampire killed by his own kind, if he didn’t already have what amounted to a death sentence on him, “Regis, I won’t write this down,” he swore to him.

Regis stopped putting in the Han fibre with a blink and looked at Geralt, he smiled thankfully at him and surprised Geralt when he said, “I asked Dettlaff, he told me to tell you so you can write it down.”

Geralt remembered Regis’s hesitation just before, “You’re in constant contact with him aren't you?”

“I am his _Cuth Ruva,_ his _Zalśa_ , how to translate this...his blood brother and his second, the one whom he has shared the most blood with and an intimate relationship.It is why I’ve de-aged, so to speak, that and the Garasham Elders blood I’ve was told to take strengthened me, they didn’t like me looking like an old human.”

“You and he are lovers?” He was and wasn’t shocked, he knew Regis liked sex, a succubus and a night being fucked within an inch of his life told him that.

“Yes, after Syanna’s death, the shock of what he had done to her tore him apart after it had sunk in to him, I had to put him in the earth to heal, took me months to track him down and then convince him to sleep.” Regis grimaced and Geralt thought he understood, Dettlaff hadn’t been in a good frame of mind when he had left, even through Dettlaff’s poise Geralt had seen it. Regis though continued his tale, “he slept for a good two years, when he came too he needed companionship or he would sink into despair once more.We fell into a relationship, it was inevitable really... but our views on sex and blood are not human views, I can quite easily take you to bed once more and it would not be considered cheating.”

Geralt felt his face heat, remembering that one night around the campfire in the Mére-Lachaiselongue after he had even imprisoned.... it had been the last time he had ever let his witcher heightened libido (and mandrake hooch) slur something like, “I wonder what sex with a vampire is like?” the resulting encounter had been a revelation. It had taken him nearly three days to recover from it too, “Yeah but Emhyr would kill me and then sic everything he could on you,” he muttered.

“Not something I want dear dear Geralt, particularly since I’ve just helped your mages and craftsmen design better weapons against my kind.”

Geralt gave him a sly look, “He wasn’t happy with your goodbye kiss at Corvo might I add.”

“Ahh, my apologies, I couldn’t resist the temptation,” Regis said with a smirk as he stirred the ingredients together, in a precisely timed sequence, his long elegant talon tipped fingers delicately holding the iron spoon.

“Didn’t know I was that tempting to you,” Geralt said, a little flustered, was he the piggy in the middle again? Once was enough with Yen and Triss.

“Not you my dear witcherly friend, yanking on the Emperors chain...now that was a temptation too much.”

Geralts jaw dropped as he stared at Regis who flashed him a smile that showed his sharp teeth, “I enjoyed the kiss, though the Emperors angry growl was what I was after. I wanted to see if he was as possessive of you as he was smelling and if he did, did he deserve you?”

He narrowed his eyes at Regis, that wasn’t all that the kiss had been, “and the desperation in your kiss?” Geralt had tasted it on his tongue.

“I didn’t want to say goodbye to the last of the humans who knew what I was and accepted me for it, our lives are infinite, humans are not... besides my friend I certainly enjoyed that night amid the tombstones, it was a reminder to remember me.”

Regis winked at Geralt who shook his head with a wink of his own and a grin of fond remembrance, “yeah it was fun.”

Regis gave him a smirk and then stood up from his stool, and gave a slight bow, Geralt gwaffed at him.

“In all seriousness though, I am glad you found love, although I was surprised to see it was with Emhyr var Emreis considering your past, I thought you were leaving to be with your Triss Merigold in Kovir.”

Geralt couldn’t help the look of derision on his face at the mention of Triss’s name, “that went south about three years later, what Emhyr and I have is something so much more.”

“I know, I can scent it on the both of you. I was watching from the rafters last night, I must say his threat to have her entombed beneath his dance floor was particularly inspired.He basically told her if she continued to hunt you she would become his enemy and he would treat her thus.”

Geralt couldn’t help the sappy smile as he relaxed back, “yeah.”

Regis chuckled, “your hopeless my friend, completely done for.”

“And how” he agreed, and the two of them went back to working together in quite comfort, Geralt reflecting on what he had been told about vampires, and what Regis was saying beyond what he had said. 

As the potion came together the scent changed, it was done and Geralt asked, “What will Dettlaff do?”

“You want to know his plan?” The vampire said as he checked the potion, a quick stir with his finger must have told him what he wanted to know, because he walked over to the prep area.

“Yeah I do.”

“Create a family and break away from the old Vampires, let them do what they want to do, and I will join him,” Regis said as he got a tray of vials ready, Geralt beating him to the corks sitting in a tub of rubbing alcohol.

“You’ll start a vampire nation?”

Regis snorted in amusement, his black eyes flashing his mirth, “Ha, I’ll tell him you asked that and enjoy the feeling of horror down our bond. No Dettlaff doesn’t want to start a vampire nation, it would take Millennium to create numbers high enough to sustain an nation.But the family will be a tribe and we will once again scatter amid the populace. After all who would let vampires walk freely among their own,” he said it mockingly, his deft fingers hovering over the vials.

Geralt looked at him and then said softly, “ _you’re_ walking here.”

Regis froze as he picked up a vial, and then blinked slowly as if confusion was clearing from him, “so I am,” his friend said thoughtfully, his black eyes taking on a curious and somewhat hopeful expression. 

Geralt let him think, a higher vampire was walking freely among humans, and he _was_ doing so in a time where they were gearing up for a possible altercation with each other. 

It was unprecedented, they both knew it, and the possibilities seemed endless.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter40

2 weeks later,

Winter was well and truly settling in to Nilfgaard, the first frosts had arrived and the air was cold and sharp, it wasn’t as cold as the north, it barely snowed here along the coast, but the wind was bitterly cold.

Emhyr was dressed for warmth now, his clothing heavier, much more the style he had worn in Novigrad, he was preparing for a court session, knowing that he had placed the last two sessions on hold due to the circumstances but now he really couldn’t put it off.

The people needed an avenue to him, and this was it.

Mererid placed the crown upon his brow and Emhyr looked at the final touch in the mirror, blood red brocade shirt, black quilted mantle tunic, gold buttons, and his chain of office.His crown in place, seal upon his finger and the ring Takara had given him next to it.

He looked every inch the Emperor, in the mirror he could see Geralt sprawled out on a reupholstered divan, his arms stretched out over the back of it, and dressed in black leather armour.Technically Geralt wasn’t his bodyguard, but the fact that he was a consummate monster slayer and with the current state of alertness, his beloved had all but decreed that he wasn’t leaving Emhyrs side.

So he was back to being an unofficial body guard, which Emhyr was sure made Geralt happy.

He had at least an hour and half before he was needed in the throne room, so he stepped off the platform, and told Geralt to follow him.

Geralt grabbed his sword harness and strapped into it as they walked through their apartments coming to Emhyrs personal study, where the files for the petitioners were.

Geralt knew Emhyrs routine by now so he just walked over to the shelves of the books and perused the contents while Emhyr quietly went about preparing for the afternoon.

“Did Takara say when she would be back?”

“No, but she won’t be long, shes worried about the vampires, but she needs to hunt.”

“I could of had meat supplied to her,”

“I think the hunt is more what she’s after, Haru let it slip she only eats fresh meat from carnivores, and there are other things she’ll eat, like berries and nuts, certain fruits and some grains.But I think the thrill of the hunt is what she needs to help release the tension.”

“Makes sense.”

Takara had told him the night before that she needed to hunt, and that he might want to inform the witchers to be in the palace that day, so he had sent the summons that evening.And she had left when sixteen witchers were stationed around the palace grounds.

Geralt suddenly grinned, “incoming,” he said and then followed up with, “Ciri is on the war path.”

The doors to Emhyrs study suddenly opened with a bang and she stormed into the room like an avenging harpy.Ciri sat down with a thump and scowled at Emhyr with all the ferocity of a lion, if the situation wasn’t as serious as it was Emhyr would have been tempted to smile, the lion cub had grown into a lioness and she wasn’t happy.

It had been over a month since the vampires attack on her in the Palace, and while the response had been immediate, the one thing that Ciri had found the hardest was the increased presence of bodyguards... she had eight of them at all times and two of them were witchers.

As of the other day she was demanding that the presence be limited.

Like hell it would Emhyr had growled, and Geralt was backing him all the way on that decision.

He looked at her, her fierce scowl directed at him and Emhyr was at a loss, he had never seen her like this and was unsure how to deal with her.Her moodiness was making him cranky he decided, and he sat back, staring at her as he would Elka when she was in a mood.

That morning at breakfast Ciri had sniped at Emhyr about him bringing the armies up, and had generally been rather moody. He had tolerated it then, as he could understand her frustration. 

Geralt stood braced against the bookcase now watching them, a slight frown on his brow as he watched her.Emhyr closed the report in front of him and saw Ciri open her mouth, the look in her eye boded another snide remark and Emhyr knew he wasn’t going to let this one slide.

“Ciri,” Geralt said with alacrity before she could voice whatever it was she was thinking, he saw her mind shift and she looked at Geralt, “Takara has brought in the Gauntlet.”

Her gaze immediately sharpened, “oh?”

“Your next sword session with me involves it, just thought I’d warn you.”

“Our next sword session is after Court.”

“Hence the warning.”

“I haven’t been on the gauntlet since I was a kid.”

“Consider it a challenge but if you don’t feel up to it, I understand... it has been sometime after all.”

She glared at him, “I’ll do it blindfolded,” she snapped and then sighed, thumping her head back against the chair back. Now she was pissed off at Geralt thought Emhyr, and he knew he had done it on purpose.He looked up and over to the carved doors to see her guards, all eight of them, todays witcher guards for Ciri were none other than Eskel and Varen, both standing behind her with the other guards. While the others were at attention, Eskel was lounging against the door, and Varen near one of the carved screens one was sharpening a dagger, the other a throwing knife.

He settled back down, the last week had seen the 1st Division arrive from the southern encampment, they were now outside the walls in the fields that supplied grains to the city.Thank the gods it was coming into winter and the harvest had been completed.The 3rd division was due by the end of the week.That was twenty-five thousand men at arms suddenly camped outside the city walls and it had made everyone realise just how serious the situation was.

Especially with Regis’s warning a fortnight ago, the time for an attack had come and gone, but they knew that Vampires were in the city, several murders had occurred that had a vampires calling card all over it.

They were drained of blood, hence the reason why Takara hadn’t wanted to leave, but needed to,

Emhyr spoke, “I know this is constraining to you _luned_ , but I wouldn’t demand that you give up so much of your privacy if it wasn’t for your life.”

She was silent, frustration and anger in her eyes, “I know, I’m sorry for the sniping.” She said it sharply but she meant the apology, “I came to ask you if you had received the petition from var Kerrian this time.”

“Yes, I’m denying it, again.”

“He’s started petitioning my people now, is there anything that can be done?”

Margrave Garus var Kerrian was a noble of the old blood, one of the families who could trace their bloodline back to Nilfgaards origin.He was a pain in Emhyrs ass, and while not a senate member he was very influential in the Trade Corporations.He wanted right of way through the canals of Morrowvale, a large marshland that took weeks to travel around and whose canal construction had finished just five years ago.

Part of the treaty with the people there had been that they had free right of way but anyone else paid for the privilege.Var Kerrian didn’t like that and had been a pain about it ever since.

“Nothing I’ve been able to do, if you think of something let me know.”

She grimaced and nodded her head, as she went to speak again, they heard a commotion from beyond the study and the witchers, all three of them came on guard immediately, but it was only Fainrael. 

He walked in, practically prowling and his expression told Emhyr he wasn’t happy.

He bowed before Emhyr and then to Ciri, then without waiting for a command to speak said, “We have a problem.”

Emhyr stood before his throne, his face impassive as he stared at it, the black ebony wood inlaid gold, carved with all the symbolisms of power and divinity.

It was centuries old, and it had never been defiled thus.

He was furious, shocked and he felt grief at what he saw.

All about him his guards milled about unsure of what to do, the blades were here, but afraid to go near the throne, not for fear of what was on it, but because to touch the throne without Imperial Authority was tantamount to a death sentence and Emhyr hadn’t given it yet.

Geralt however didn’t need it, after a few minutes at Emhyrs side, he stepped up to the throne and gripped the hair of the head sitting on it.He picked it up and obviously studied it, looking into the open eyes, the gaping mouth and then examining the neck and the clean decapitation.

Then he picked up what was lying under the head, it was a letter Emhyr realised, and their wasn’t much blood on it.

“Someone get me something to put this in,” Geralt said calmly and pretty quickly someone came up to him with a basket.

Geralt dropped Prince Voorhis’s head into the basket and then looked at Emhyr, his amber eyes inscrutable, “he died of exsanguination, the decapitation came after he was drained of blood.”

Emhyr knew what that meant, and he heard Ciri give a soft moan, barely audible to anyone but him and the witchers.

“Captain, have the Voorhis compound in the upper quarter checked, take several of the Witcher’s with you, Master Eskel go with him.”

The two of them left quickly, “Has Lord - Prince Morvran been seen too?”

“He has a check up with Lanfare now, I saw him this morning.”Ciri said, and then looked at him, “I’ll go and inf-“

They all turned when they heard Morvrans voice at the entrance to the throne room, Geralt winced, “who didn’t see that happening,” he muttered, and Emhyr agreed with him, of course someone would inform Morvran that his fathers decapitated head was on the Imperial Throne.

Ciri immediately moved to be at Morvrans side as he strode down the carpet runner, his face white and a furious grief in his blue eyes, ‘who did this?” He cried out, and Emhyr was thankful that Geralt had placed the head in a basket, Morvran didn’t need to see his father like that.

“I will see who did this to the Voorhis House patriarch for this your Imperial Majesty,”

Ciri took Morvrans upper arm and pulled his attention to her, speaking softly to him, when he went to pull back she touched his cheek lovingly and Emhyr saw that her touch had startled Morvran enough that he started to listen to her. 

It gave him some time and he turned to speak to Geralt but saw that the witcher had opened the letter and was reading it, his face appalled and shocked.

He looked up at Emhyr, his amber eyes furious and angry, then handed him the letter.

Emhyr took it and from its very first line his blood near boiled.

It was a letter from Prince Farren Voorhis to the Unseen Elder, a proposal to negotiate the terms of the Princesses surrender to the vampires in return of the assassination of Emhyr var Emreis, it stated that the vampires could feed on the lower populace willingly while they were conducting their assassination and a hope for further good will between the new Emperor and the unseen elder.Beneath Voorhis’s signature was a message written in red ink, no it was blood realised Emhyr and it read: _why would we negotiate with cattle, your kind are nothing more than fleas to be ignored or at worst tolerated for sport and blood.We do not deal with traitors nor will we deal with your empire.We will come, we will take what is ours._

_Your traitor died in agony and fear._

It was signed, _Venthi Salé_.

Emhyrs fist crushed the letter, he had known that Voorhis was fixated on Ciri but he hadn’t known the man would stoop to treason to see that she wouldn’t take the throne.

A touch on his shoulder grabbed at his attention and he turned towards Geralt, who looked at him fiercely, “they’ll come for her soon.”

“Make ready,” was all Emhyr said.

He stepped away from the head of Voorhis, and saw that Ciri and Morvran had approached, he couldn’t offer his condolences to Morvran as was polite and expected.He sure as hell wasn’t going to officiate the funeral of him as would be demanded. 

He couldn’t keep the letter secret either, and at Morvrans grief filled features he knew he was about to hurt his General utterly with this.

He looked at his daughter, she must have seen something on his face because she frowned then bowed her head, Emhyr looked at Morvran, “By your fathers own hand, he was going to give Ciri to the vampires in exchange for my assassination.”

He didn’t say it loudly, but it was heard, and everyone froze, Morvran stared at Emhyr,his face blank and then he looked at the crumpled letter still held in Emhyrs fist.

Emhyr handed it to him, and Morvran read it, convulsively swallowing as he did, Emhyr could order the deaths of the entire Voorhis house for this treason, as well as seize their considerable assets.Everyone knew it, and it seemed as if the world stood still as they waited for him to order Morvrans arrest.

Ciri had gone pale, and Emhyr saw that her hand had clenched on Morvrans arm, but Emhyr had known for months what Geralt had found out two weeks ago, Ciri loved Morvran, another time he would have ordered the deaths of the Voorhis house, but as he looked into her eyes he knew he couldn’t, he was another person now.

He looked at Ciri and said to her, “Your duties will be excused for the rest of the day, be there for him luned.”

Morvran finished reading the letter, his expression morphing to one of anger and rage, he looked at the covered basket on the floor near the throne, and let go of Ciri’s arm.Without asking permission he ascended the stairs ripped the cover of the basket and stared at his fathers head, and then to everyone’s shock he spat. 

It was a shocking sign of contempt among Nilfgaardians, done only when you were beyond disgusted at a person, and for a son to do it to his deceased father was unheard off.Emhyr heard the shocked whispers from his guard but it went no further, Morvran obviously needed to do it, he turned his back to the remains and walked back to Ciri’s side, as he came to them both he knelt in front of them, bowing so low that his head almost touched the floor. “My house is deeply deeply sorry that its patriarch has acted against you this way Princess, you have my most humblest apologies, we will stand by any decision his Imperial Majesty decides.”

“Prince Voorhis, stay with your betrothed today, I will see that your mother is brought here, I want you all in the bunker today.”

His order shocked Morvran, who looked up at him from the floor, “I won’t punish you for your fathers actions, you have proven yourself loyal to the Empire and to the Princess - Prince Voorhis, your house is safe from Imperial reprisals although here will be compensation demanded.Rise”

He had to do something otherwise it opened up others into thinking they could move against the throne without reprisal, having half their holdings confiscated and their unwed men conscripted into the Military or the Church would go a long way to making people think twice.He would also have it known that he already considered Morvran his son in law, because ultimately it wasn’t Morvran who was inheriting this mess, it was his younger brother. 

The betrothal contract between Morvran and Ciri was specific, Morvran would renounce his ties to the Voorhis house and become a var Emreis on their wedding day, his younger brother would inherit on their fathers death.At the moment, Morvran was still a Voorhis and had not renounced his ties to his family, so he was now the Prince, until he turned it over to Mordhal.

Morvran stood and bowed low, Emhyr nodded to him and then ordered Morvran, “escort the princess to the Bunker and stay there, you both will be under guard until the witchers deem it safe.”

He saw the consternation on Ciri’s face, but also the relief, she mouthed the words thank you to him and then took Morvran’s arm again, letting him lead her out, Geralt and Varen with her, along with what amounted to a cohort of the Impera with them.

He knew Geralt would come back, as soon as another witcher could take over, he would be back at Emhyrs side.

But now, he had a response to co-ordinate and as he ordered the guard to increase their presence he felt a whisper of power flow through him from the ring on his finger, it was subtle and he knew it for what it was, Takara had returned.

“Inform Lady Ayakashi what has transpired, she’s arrived.”

No one questioned that he knew, but within minutes she was escorted into the throne room, still in her leathers, swords at her side. Haru around her neck in his kitsune form, her tails anchoring him there.

“You know?”

“Yes, you may command me in this your Imperial Majesty.”

She had only ever given him that permission once in Novigrad, he nodded his head, “then scout out the palace, report back to me.”

She bowed to him, further than she would usually, a response to the fact that he was in command of her and then all but disappeared.

He looked down at the black fox near his feet, “I take it you’re with me?”

Haru cocked his head as he looked up at Emhyr and very seriously nodded his head, well if all it took for Takara to hunt the vampires down was for her to leave Haru with him he’d happily babysit.

“Stay close and do as your told.” He said, once again the kit nodded his head.

Then Emhyr and his shadow, walked out of the throne room, he ordered Voorhis’s head to be taken to the healers quarters where it would be guarded. 

He would take this to his main study, he was still angry, he wanted the pleasure of wrapping his hands around Voorhis’s throat himself, and he had cut off the one avenue of vengeance he could take for the sake of Ciri’s love for her fiancée.But he would push down the anger... and grief at Farren’s actions and death, betrayed yet again by one who had been close to him at one time.He honestly hadn’t thought Farren would go that far, that even thought they were at odds farren would at least be loyal, he hid his emotions behind a stone facade. Yet as he stepped into his office, he knew that the winds of rumour and gossip had reached his aids and officials.

He started by informing them all of what happened, so that gossip would contain the truth, he also informed them that Morvran Voorhis had his support. 

He sat down at his desk, ordering Adventis to bring him his reports then he saw that Geralt had walked in.He was coming to his side the look in his eyes was one of anger, but also compassion, the compassion was for him.Geralt took up a spot behind him and Emhyr picked up his pen, he would need to inform the Senate and call for his council, he had so much to do.

And so little time.

Geralt looked at Emhyr, his love was busy at work but Geralt knew that inside Emhyr was hurt, and bottling it up, as he needed to do now.Tonight however Geralt was going to get him to unbottle it all, which meant Emhyr was going to be in one of those moods, he held back a shiver... Emhyr got creative when he was in a mood like this.

And Geralt was going to enjoy it, but not now, now was not the time for thinking up what Emhyr would do to him.

About an hour after he had taken up a guard position Fainrael was announced and as he walked towards Emhyr, Eskel at his side, one look at his brothers face was all he needed to know that the news was going to be bad.

“Sire.”

“Report, has Lady Voorhis been taken to the bunker?”

“No sire, Lady Voorhis and all who were in the compound were butchered.”

Yeah thought Geralt, bad was an understatement as the aids and officials present reacted to the news.

“Lord Mordhal?”

“Wasn’t there, the Blades say he went to the Voorhis’s principal estate in Malden last week.”

Emhyr nodded, “I’ll inform Prince Morvran myself when Lady Aya-“

A resounding boom rattled the windows and as Geralt turned running to the balcony doors, he saw blue flame come from over the Imperial residence.

Eskel at his heels, they both threw open the doors and watched as Takara fought five higher vampires as they attacked her in unison along the roof tops.

Geralts heart was in his throat as he watched, but it only took them seconds to realise that she had it completely under control.

He felt Emhyr come up beside him and suck in a breath at the sheer elegance in the battle on the roof top, Haru yipped softly and jumped up on the railing to watch his mother.

One vampire down, two in quick succession and she did it with grace and power, her whip and her fire dancing around her and with her.She responded to the last three attacking her, they couldn’t get near her and had found out the hard way she could dismember them easily.It wasn’t like her fight with Emmerich though noticed Geralt, she wasn’t taking her time and she wasn’t playing with them, she was brutally efficient in her actions.And she was keeping well away from their long claws.

One of them broke off, and as he did, several Garkain rose in the air to harry her along with the other two.One was escaping Geralt thought, and then he saw another coming in, it came at one of the two still attacking Takara and turned from mist to Regis. 

“Go, kill the other one, he cannot escape.” Regis all but commanded Takara, who merely nodded her head, and then transformed into a ball of blue flame, tearing after the one who had retreated.

Then Geralt got a taste of how vampires fought vampires, and it was _savage_.He took out the Garkains first, so effectively that it was over before it began and then the three of them fought.

Geralt had never really seen a fight quite like it, not even Takara’s fight with Emmerich compared as they constantly changed forms from mist to a savage beast, to a humanoid form and each was as deadly as they came.The destruction to the wing they were fighting over was eye opening and he was thankful that it wasn’t the Imperial Wing, he winced when Regis managed to bury one of them under the roof and marble and then went after the other, who he had injured previously.

The simple expedience of a hand through the chest immobilised Regis’s monstrous opponent and Geralt saw Regis bend his head at the others throat, staying there for a minute then tearing away, dropping the changing vampire, who lay where Regis left him. He then went after the other, it was over far quicker than the other vampire and Regis’s form changed back to the genial barber-surgeon he usually presented to the world.

He looked dejected, defeated, his shoulders slumped as he brought his hands up to cover his face. 

Geralt knew, he knew his friend well, Regis had killed them.

Geralt sighed and shook his head, the vampire had gone through so much... done so much for them, and now he had been forced to kill his own, all because he had chosen the side of humans.

Emhyr leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Geralt, go to him.”

He bowed and went to do just that, but a bell sounding from the outer walls of the city had them all turning towards it.

The bells tolled for one reason, attack.

Emhyr barked out an order, “go, now.”

Eskel and Geralt ran... and hoped that they would make it in time.

Geralt’s was tired, bone weary was a good word, he thought as he rode Roach up the main road to the Palace. The witchers, with the aid of Yennefer and Margarita of the Lodge who had gotten them, all thirteen of them that had been running towards the city to the outer wall.

And it was an attack, there had been nearly sixty lesser vampires attacking the area, but they hadn’t dispersed and they had attacked en mass in an area that had a high presence of the Ard Faeinn, and was close to the area’s guard house.

The soldiers had taken the brunt of the attack, and they had managed to repel it until the witchers arrived, they had fought with them, and several hours later, they had slain the last of them.

Witcher stood shoulder to shoulder with the soldiers of Nilfgaard to fight for the common man against monster.It was the stuff of legends and as they had left to report back to the Emperor, they had left the men who had fought with the knowledge that they had accomplished the impossible. They had won.

And their moral had soared in the wake of that knowledge, Geralt who was understanding the importance of words had declared them all to be Hero’s for what they had accomplished, he knew that the story of the Soldiers victory would spread.It would give them all hope in the face of what was surely to come.

Takara landed in front of him, scaring Roach and the other horses into rearing, he cursed and flung an axii as did the others to calm the horses.

She wasn’t usually so discourteous, but her reddened eyes told him she wasn’t happy.

“He got away.” She all but snarled and then she was gone.

Right thought Geralt, that wasn’t good.

He and the others picked up the pace and went from a trot to a full on gallop, as they rode through the City.

————

Emhyr stood surveying his City at the top of the Golden Tower, a tall spire that towered over the City and gave him an incredible visual of the surroundings.The mage spells here also let him see what was going on in any part of the City itself in the black glass that was inlaid into the floor.

So he watched as his men and the witchers repelled the small invasion force, his pride knew no bounds when it became obvious that they were winning.

They had lost men, had lost more than he wanted to know but he knew those figures would be on his desk in but a few hours.As they fought he was reminded of what Geralt had said to the senate, ‘attack together in force, because that way some of you will survive.’

It was a brutal tactic but it worked, the sheer number of men attacking one vampire was what brought it down. 

But the cost had been high.

The pulse of power hummed through him and seconds later Takara gracefully landed on the rail, one foot gently touching the ornate newel post.

Haru immediately turned to a boy, “Hahaue,” he said excitedly, then froze when she looked at him, eyes red and a slight snarl to her lips.

Emhyr guessed, and was right when she said that the last one had gotten away, she had been attacked by another band of higher vampires along with nearly two dozen lesser vampires, as she reported to him she tipped her hand and he watched as five stones tumbled from her fingers.

It took him a second to realise it was all that remained of the ones who must have attacked her.

“Thank you Takara,” he said, and she nodded her head.

“I need to ground myself.”

He knew she did that by finding a large tree and meditating up it, she wasn’t asking his permission but he nodded his head, and watched as she picked up Haru and with her tails had the boy clinging to her back, she then stepped back and floated out of sight.

Regis stirred from where he had been watching along with several mages and Emhyrs generals.

“The unseen one will know soon that she is here.”

“What do you think will happen?”

The Vampire hesitated, “I am unsure, this is unprecedented your Imperial Majesty, I cannot even begin to understand what will possibly happen next.”

Emhyr didn’t sigh, but turned his formidable mind to the problem at hand.

With this attack, he knew one thing for sure.

It was War, and he would do what he did best... win.

————

screams of horror and fear amid yells of victory and triumph, the smell of steel and iron - silver and blood.Howls of inhuman rage and anger and a scream of pure agony mixed with a cry of grief.

Flashes of blue fire, green light - power and energy, the whirling maelstrom together, faces, so many faces, ones loved, ones hated and all dead.The light within their eyes gone, blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes - and amber slitted.All over a map of an empire, the edges crumbling, faster and faster - till no more remained.

Ciri woke with a gasp bolting upright amid the silk sheets, clutching her throat, the scent of blood and silver still in her nose. She sat there gasping - the images of so much death and blood still crashing together in a kaleidoscope of war.

Breathe she reminded herself, ‘breath is the control, breath is the life, as long as you’re breathing, you can control, so concentrate on your breathing.’The words that Avallac’h had drummed into her while he was training her echoed through her soul and instead of letting the panic floor her, she controlled it.

And took a deep breath in, then let it slowly out, concentrating on her breathing.

She frowned, it was so dark she thought, as panic once again threatened to overwhelm her she then realised she was nightblind,idiot, she admonished herself.

“Lights,” she rasped, and her bedroom flooded with light, through the nightmare and the subsequent panic she hadn’t screamed aloud.

She very nearly did when she saw the witcher at the end of her bed. “Sun above Lambert what the fuck are you doing standing there?” She squealed when she saw the black haired yellow eyed ‘older brother’ at the foot of her bed. He was dressed in hunter leathers and had his two swords strapped to his back, one eyebrow raised, and arms crossed as he looked down at her.

“Guarding your panicking ass, thought you were being attacked so came in, but you were thrashing about, thought you might have been getting lucky but it was just you.”

Ciri grimaced and flipped him Geralts two finger salute, she understood now why her foster father used it a bit around Lambert, but his comment calmed her down just that little further.She drew her legs up and thumped her head against her knees, the cool silk soothing against her heated brow.She heard movement and then something tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up and saw that lambert had come to her side and was holding out a flask to her.

“If thats White Gull, I sure as hell don’t need it right now” she said, White Gull made her see visions, she did not need the help.

He snorted, “I raided your fathers wine cellar, it’s just Est Est, I’m not allowed stronger at the moment.”

She took it murmuring her thanks and drank deeply, and then looked up as she flopped back, arms outstretched, “Fuck me.” She whispered, forgetting who was beside her for a second, she winced and expected him to start teasing the crap out of her, but he didn’t.

“Nightmares?”

She paused, “Something like that.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Out of all the Witchers she wouldn’t have expected Lambert to ask, but the fact he had told her he had certainly changed since the battle of Kaer Morhen.She hesitated but then shook her head, “I need to sort them, I’ll be fine Lambert.Thanks for checking on me.”

“Doing my duty Ciri,” he said as he turned and walked back over the white marble floor of her large bed chamber.

When he left, Ciri threw back the covers and scampered out, her long leathe legs taking her over to where her green and silver robe was draped, she threw it on, and then walked over to her fireplace, it wasn’t lit, and with a bit of magic, she soon had it roaring in its hearth.

After the days events and the attack on the city one would be forgiven in thinking she had had a nightmare, but what she’d had wasn’t a nightmare, or a dream... it had been premonition and she had seen war.

The Vampires had made their decision, they were on their way, or would soon be.What she had seen was the outcome of that decision.

So much death, the city all but destroyed, the witchers slain, her father assassinated soon after and the Empire crumbling to nothing more than ruin.

She paced, the moment the vampires had made the decision to come in force was the moment that the future was set in stone.But she had a power over time and space, and she had trained under an Aen Saevherne to hone her abilities, what she needed was calm.

She sat in front of the fire, taking the position she had been taught when being trained at Kaer Morhen, she started concentrating, honing her abilities into a single point, and when the fire turned Green, she opened her eyes, they glowed with power. 

And she watched, she watched the decisions that could change a future, and she watched the deaths of her loved ones again and again, she didn’t wipe away the tears as they flowed, to consumed with power to even understand she was crying.

What she gained was the knowledge that Takara was the linchpin.

The guardians death resulted in the destruction of the City, her refusal to aid resulted in the deaths of her fathers, and the fracturing of the north from the south.

Ciri saw that if she left the world never to return, the Empire was besieged and crumbled, humanity turned to nothing more than slaves, Takara dying yet again protecting those she guarded.

If she sacrificed herself, again the city died under the onslaught of vampires, and the death toll was incalculable.

It was a no win situation, but there had to be a way to change it, there must... and an hour later, she had it, a glimmer of hope that hedged on so much happening that the path was dim.And if she failed, she would die, they all would.

So be it, she thought, death wasn’t such a high price to pay for the lives of those she loved. 

She opened her eyes and with a grimace stood up and turned around, to see Lambert in her rooms once more.

She started, but he looked at her with a knowledge and wisdom that was at odds for the taciturn sarcastic man of her youth.

“What did you see?” He asked her.

“The future,” she replied softly, “I need to leave, I will be back.”

“I’m coming with you.”

She froze, as her power pulsed through her, a warning, what Avallac’h had called a linchpin moment, a moment where her decision meant success or failure, and she had no way of knowing if it was the right decision.

She bit her lip, she hadn’t seen Lambert in the path she was taking but that didn’t mean he wasn’t part of it. She had only seen flashes as it was such an unlikely future but she nodded, him coming with her felt right, “alright, let me write a letter, then we leave.” The letter took more than a few minutes, how to compose a letter that held such a ghastly picture of the future? but she got it down, giving her father instructions on what he needed to do to ensure the future she saw.She then changed into her leather armour, and grabbed her swords, both steel and silver.

As she walked back up to Lambert she said, “I’m going to have to embrace you,” he nodded and they hugged, his strong arms wrapping around her, as she gathered her power she heard him ask.

“Where are we going?”

“Tir ná Lia,” she murmured and felt him freeze, yes it was the first stop in their journey, she needed the advice of someone far more versed in power and of the _hen Ichaer_ than her.

She needed Avallac’h.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

_Papa, Pa_

_I’m so sorry I can’t stay to warn you, if I tarry I fail. The questions you ask, the pleas to not leave it break my focus and I leave too late.I have Lambert with me, so please don’t fear for me, this isn’t the first time I’ve wandered the worlds and I am as safe as I can be._

_But first thing you need to know, I will be back!_

_I’ve seen the future and it is bleak, the Empire falls, your deaths, the deaths of so so many, and of Takara.Her death is a linchpin in time, an event that creates a cascade that is nothing more than death for the world.The Unseen one drinks from her and is sent into an insane blood rage that creates a monstrosity that tears her apart and then through the city bent on slaughter and blood._

_I watched Geralt and the witcher’s die, Papa you’re assassinated soon after, I saw Elka slain in the process, my own death soon after.This isn’t a nightmare, but premonition._

_With the training I have from Avallac’h I have been able to find a future, a path that I can follow that doesn’t result in the destruction of everything. I have friends I can call on for aid, and I am going to ask them for it, in the meantime there are things you must do for the future I am chasing to align._

_There are several linchpin moments that I can direct you in here, at least the ones I have seen, there may be others and each one results in either more time or death, these outcomes are vital._

_You must inform Takara of her death in battle, you will not want to but you must, if she finds out you have failed to tell her - she sees it as a betrayal of your friendship and leaves.Most of the Witcher’s leave with her, Geralt and Eskel will stay out of the love they have for you and Fainrael, but they will die on the front._

_Give her the option to fight for you or leave, her decision is a linchpin moment, but she needs to make it herself, I cannot see what happens but I know there is something powerful about her and Haru.Do not judge her if she leaves with Haru her fear for him is great, the witchers stay but the out come is again death. This future’s possibility is low but its there, do not lie or hide information from her in the talk that you and her will have in the days to come._

_In three days time Regis will come to you with an offer from Dettlaff, you must accept and see that the senate ratifies your decree.It is vital that they do._

_A few days after that, if I have made the right choices Avallac’h will arrive with a dozen Elven mages, accept their help, they will not fight in the battle but their enchantments and shields along the front are immensely important..._

_The next day, a cohort of Unicorns will arrive, keep them and the aen Elle seperate, they hate vampires as much as they hate the aen Elle but they will fight alongside the witchers._

_If I choose the right choices, ~~theres so much to change~~ I will be back Papa... on the day of the battle, I will be back!_

_I love you both so much, I haven’t abandoned you but if I don’t do this we all die, there issomething that can aid Takara, something I cannot see, but I know the path to take._

_Love always_

_Ciri_

Emhyr felt his blood freeze as he read the letter Takara had handed him, she had crashed through his balcony doors with the guards after her as he and Geralt slept, startling them both out of a sound sleep.

But her “Ciri and Lambert have left,” had woken him up quicker than an ice bath.

His hand shook, and Geralt who was peering over him, swore in three languages with Takara pacing the floor in front of his bed, her tails swishing agitatedly as she prowled about.

“She has seen something that has made her leave?” The kitsune said, he amber eyes flashing at him, Emhyr hesitated, looking back at Ciri’s instructions.

“She says she’ll be back,” Geralt said.

Takara waved her hand as she paced, “off course she’ll be back, Ciri will not abandon her family.”

Emhyr sighed and made his first decision, “she has seen the outcome of the battle, she’s describe your death as a linchpin, the cascade effect after results in the worst possible outcome.”

Takara stopped, her stare pierced him, “she has seen my death? _My death_?”

The idea of her death had obviously shocked her even if the look on her face was as urban as she could make it Emhyr realised.

Haru, who was sitting on the end of Emhyrs bed whined and choked out, “Hahaue,” his arms reaching for her in panic, she immediately picked him up, holding him to her to shush him as her kit clung to her like a limpet shivering in her ams.

And now he understood what Ciri meant by giving her the choice, Haru was her son, if she died, he wouldn’t have her. She had offered her friendship she had become an ally to his house, he knew that he could demand that she stay due to that relationship. And she would honour her word but would she fight as hard?

Emhyrs heart clenched at the thought, “Ciri was right, knowing what she’s seen, that my empire falls and we all die... As the Emperor I wouldn’t want to tell you, but she said I must, as a friend I must,” he paused, finding the words hard to speak, he needed her here but Ciri.... he took a deep breath. “You have a choice Takara, stay and fight with Nilfgaard as an ally of the var Emreis, or leave with Haru so that you will live for him.” He gave her a smile tempering his instructions with it, she whined and took a step back. A soft sound that startled Geralt into throwing back the blankets and coming to his feet, not caring for once about his nakedness around her.

“I-“ she said, her voice throaty and somewhat harsh to hear, “I need to think,”

Emhyr stopped her by holding up his hand, she had to know that there was hope, “ Ciri has said she has seen a future where you live, and she is working towards that, its why she’s left, she said she is calling in the aid of friends.”

“But it is no guarantee? If one thing goes wrong, one moment slipped, the choices wrong then _I die._ ”

“There’s no guarantee, we all die if she fails, theres so many variables to change” he agreed, the pain in his heart almost choking him.

Takara looked down at the black hair little boy she clasped so tightly, and Emhyr saw that Haru, who was clutching so desperately to her was silently crying, “I will think this through and then we will talk.” He watched as she turned and quietly left, the tension in her shoulders a keen indication that she was very unsettled over the revelations in Ciri’s letter.

Geralt sat on the edge of the bed with a thump, “fuck me, I thought that it will be alright ,that we can get though anything... together but Emhyr... this...” his beloved fell silent, Emhyr understood, it was the same thing that they all knew.It was what wasn’t written in the letter that shouted the loudest - that the possibility for Ciri’s failure was high as so many variables stood in the way.

Emhyr knew that to give in to despair was dangerous, he shifted, moving to kneel behind Geralt to embrace him, he tucked his nose into the crook of Geralts neck, breathing in the scent of his lover to calm himself.He must be strong now, he could not falter, to falter would fail his daughter, “we fight for the same future that Ciri is working on Geralt we focus on that because there is hope, besides beloved you raised her to never give in, she will not fail when we need her the most.”

Geralt stirred in his arms, and then turned in them to face him, “she takes after you you know, doesn’t know how to fail or give up.”

“Then we have faith in her. Besides she has Lambert to harry her along,” He said trying to get Geralt to smile, it worked.

Geralt snorted and gave a wry chuckle, “what’s the bet she dumps him in some thrice damned forgotten world and leaves him there.”

Emhyr couldn’t argue with that bet, “High enough that I don’t like those odds, good thing she didn’t take Tellra with her.”

He heard Geralt rumble a laugh in his chest and he felt the tension ease from Geralts tight muscles, “Damn it,” the witchers said, “could’ve gotten rid the bear once and for all.”

Emhyr grimaced, one witcher down he thought, “he’s still healing though, Lanfare’s report on him is that it will take a few weeks still for the breaks to heal as he is unable to aid the healing along with magic, and apparently the brews that you usually take aren't as effective on the older Witchers.”

“Yeah, there was a change in the mutations about three hundred years ago so that our bones heal quicker.The older witchers still have the mutations for hardened bones but unfortunately not many of the witchers who undertook those mutations survived the second round that would have given them quicker bone growth. Its why Balik lost his leg and arm.Tellra must have taken the full on brunt of that boulder, a fiend could knock him back and he’d bound up.”

“So he’s out of the fight, I’ll give the witchers the same choice I gave Takara, but Ciri sees them here.”

“No place we would be, this is what we were created to do.”

They watched the sky lighten above the roof tops, holding onto one another as the black of night lit with the colours of dawn.

Mererid walked in right as the first bell tolled six and Emhyr looked up at his faithful servant, the next few days were going to be busy, “Mererid, inform Adventis to alert my Council for an emergency meeting, breakfast will be held there.”

Mererid paused for a second, for the Emperor to call an Emergency meeting now meant the worst was happening, he bowed and left.

“Right, lets do this Geralt, for Ciri.”

He held his lover tight for a minute, desperately not wanting to let go, he didn’t want to loose Geralt, he couldn’t loose him!

He opened his eyes, his earthen brown eyes hard as diamond that reflected his resolve, he would move all he had too to ensure Ciri’s future was the one that they all lived to see.

———

Geralt had attended the Council meetings before when he had been Emhyrs bodyguard, these men differed from the Senate, they were the core group of men whose council Emhyr valued, even if he wasn’t fond of the person. 

The first thing that they had done was panic over the fact that Cirilla had ‘abandoned’ the Empire as one of the lords had put it.Lord Kasper var Elovire, a baron whose opinion often conflicted Emhyrs own but only as a way so the council would look at all sides of the picture was the one that had tempered the outburst with “the city will see it as abandonment your Imperial Majesty, and the moral of the people and the army will break.”

The man was right Geralt couldn’t fault with his logic, and as they all argued over it - Geralt who was sitting with them for once, decided he was going to have to say something.

He pounded his fist into the council table, and broke it - his hand and the table, he felt the metatarsal crack and swore under his breath as they all looked at him in shock.

He pulled his throbbing hand back fromm the cracked and shattered wood and casually let it rest on his lap, but the narrowing of Emhyrs eyes told him his lover wasn’t as fooled as the council was.

“Your arguments aren’t helping the issue, if Ciri’s journey will be seen as abandonment then we lie to the people, and a Doppler takes her place,” He growled at them.

They all stared at him, some with mouths agape at him, “the idea has merit,” said one council member, which started of a whole different debate.

And Geralt saw why Emhyr often had an hour break after one of these meetings, but as they disseminated the facts they all advised Emhyr that a Doppler was necessary to subvert a potential panic and mob riot.

The second thing they panicked over was that Takara hadn’t immediately declared herself for them to be their shield, so to speak.It took Emhyr raising his voice and shouting at them for them to settle down over the matter, his temper flaring at them.

“She is not a citizen or an ally of Nilfgaard, I will not demand that she do so, I will let her make her own choice in this.”

“You shouldn’t have told her your Imperial Majesty, if what the princess has seen is true then Nilfgaard needs her to fight,” declare one pompous idiot.

“Then I would have lost the chance to have her with us,“ snapped, Emhyr his face almost red in his anger as he himself hit his fist against the table, unlike Geralt it didn’t break, “Do you not understand? - I have no power or authority over Takara Ayakashi, she is too fucking powerful for me to order her about.We have a friendship with each other built on respect and admiration, but she’s dealing with the fact that she will die in this future, that she cannot save herself or us - she fails. This is something that she hasn’t had to deal with for Millenia, put on top of that her son and she now has someone to live for. Great Sun above, if Haru wasn’t here I am certain that she would be there on the battle field purely to prove that fucking destiny has her death wrong.”

Geralt blinked at the swear words, Emhyr never swore like that and it must have been an indication to the others in the room that Emhyr was skirting a fine line because they settled down and became far more productive with their advice as they broke Ciri’s letter down.

But they kept circling back to the point of Dettlaffs offer, and what it could possibly mean, Geralt had a feeling he knew, but he wasn’t comfortable with telling them, and if there was one thing he had learned in his life, it was to listen to his instincts. He kept silent over the issue

The meeting went for most of the day and they ate while they debated, the tension in the air was palpable, Emhyr however worked while the lords debated the next action that was needed.

Before lunch he had ordered the commander of the blades to be present and Oxcentis left soon after being updated with the order to bring in “Ariel”.

The Doppler plan was now in action, Geralt appreciated that Emhyr took the time to tell him that both he and Ciri had a Doppler on standby to take their place if necessary but only with his or the councils permission.

It made sense, as the populace would panic if a ruler went missing, what the empire needed was a firm show of unity and leadership.

As the meeting closed, and the day came to an end, they all knew, one step had been taken in Ciri’s future, but they couldn’t do much more now until Regis came to them or Takara made her choice. 

Emhyr adjourned the meeting and the grim faced lords left, as they did, they bowed to Cirilla as she walked in, head high, Varen and Eskel behind her.

The door closed and the wards activated once more, Emhyr pointed to a chair at the large ornately carved table and ordered her to sit, then looked at Varen and Eskel, “you as well Master witchers.”

They sat, and Emhyr looked at the Doppler a little coldly, “I do not wish this conversation with you looking like my daughter Ariel.”

The Doppler immediately turned into her true self, or at least Geralt assumed it to be, it was hideous in form.It didn’t faze any of them, and Emhyr looked at Varen and Eskel with a frown, “you don’t look surprised?”

Eskel snorted, “we know a Doppler from the change in scent. We also know that Ciri left for Tir na Lia with Lambert this morning and we figured pretty quickly you would need to keep that information quite. Knowing what I know about her - she’s seen something. So we figured that Ciri being ‘indisposed’ meant that we needed to shut our traps until we knew what was going on. The Doppler didn’t faze us we just played along.”

Geralt swore under his breath as he realised that they had lost an opportunity by not consulting the other witcher guarding Ciri the night before, Peitrev must have seen or heard something.

Emhyr obviously came to the same conclusion as he looked at them with a look of frustration in his eyes.

But he looked at the Doppler, “Oxcentis has told you what is going on?”

“Yes sire,” the creature said softly, “I will be the Princess, as long as those who know play along I can mimic her.”

“The only ones who know are the Council and Oxcentis... and the witchers.” Emhyr made a slight face and Geralt agreed, too many knew but they had to make it work.

“Do your best Ariel, the safety of the people is in your hands.”

“I understand the severity Sire,”

Emhyr then looked at the witchers, “Eskel, have Fainrael take all the witchers to the Light.He knows what that means, I want you all there at ten bells tonight, we have a lot to discuss.”

“We know a little bit from what Pietrev overheard and can guess at a bit more we’ll be there.”

“I ask that you play along with Ariel,”

“Thats a given,” said Varen, “although we are curious about why the secrecy.”

The two witchers pointedly looked at Geralt and he read the not so subtle but gentle reproach in their eyes, yeah he was one of them, but he hadn’t been the one to come to them with the information.

“Geralt and I will tell you all about it tonight, until then Gentleman, I need to ensure that the days emergency meeting doesn’t spark rumours of death and destruction.”

He dismissed them then, and Ariel took Ciri’s form once more, Eskel looked at Geralt as he stood, “I’ll tell Takara that we’re meeting with Emhyr, she hasn’t budged from the oak all day.”

Emhyr had been told that before so Geralt shook his head then said softly, “she knows what Ciri saw, let her be for now - she has a lot to think about.”

Eskel frowned as he went to walk away and Geralt saw his friends eyes widen, Eskel got it and the other witcher convulsively swallowed, then hurried after Varen and the Doppler.

The two of them were alone in the large and richly appointed room, Emhyr sighed and his shoulder slumped, “the worst bit is going to be the waiting,” he muttered as he stood up and Geralt agreed but then said.

“And the not knowing if she’s okay, it was like this for the week after she disappeared into the tower to fight the white frost. When she stumbled out, battered, bruised, terribly cold but alive it was like the sun had risen once more. I had never been so happy to see her.”

Emhyr smiled at Geralts memory, sharing in it, “I remember when she appeared one day in my study in Vizima, shocked me and startled the hell out of my guard.She had this mulish expression on her face and then she dared to raise a finger at me and declare, ‘I won’t rule an Empire if I’m not going to be any good at it, thats bad news for all concerned, you’ve got one year to figure out if I’m any good.If you lie to me at the end, I’ll shove you head first into a portal in a different dimension and leave you there.’”

Geralt stared at him, and then bust into laughter, “so thats how it happened?” Emhyr took Geralts hand in his own and thumbed the bruise forming, Geralt grimaced and said “I’ll take a potion.”

Emhyr nodded to him and the two of them walked towards the chamber doors, as they did Emhyr, much to Geralts delight continued the memory of his own.

“Thats how it happened, learnt a big lesson about her then, I also knew right then and there that she would be a good ruler.No one has ever had the courage to lean over my desk and shake their finger at me three inches from my face.”

“What did you say to her?”

“I said I accept those terms, I then stood up and came around my desk to her, she was so defiant standing there in those filthy gore splattered leathers, arms crossed, sword at her back, glaring at me.I then said, but I have no doubt that a woman who has the temerity and audacity to berate and censure an Emperor wouldn’t rule well, she would excel. She blushed and mumbled, that she needs to say goodbye first, so we negotiated her return.”

“She doesn’t know the word failure.”

The two of them stood there by the doors, “No Geralt, she doesn’t, she will find her way as you taught her too.”

Emhyr leaned in and pressed his forehead against Geralts own, and Geralt felt surrounded by the scent of basil and musk he took in this moment with his heart, then it was over and they moved on.

Focused on the next step and the next point in the future they needed to work on.

————

Emhyr strode through the tunnel his steps sure and measured, he was in no hurry, Geralt on the other hand mustn’t like tunnels, he was hyper aware and very alert.

As tunnels went this one was well lit and while dusty it was in good condition, no monsters about - not in his city thank you very much.

Emhyr was leading Geralt to the Light, a code name for a brothel known as the Ruby Glow, the brothel was a front for the Blades. Within the brothel was a secure room away from the palace where he could meet with various personalities that he couldn’t meet in the palace.

There were very few who knew of the rooms existence, Ciri didn’t even know, but it wouldn’t look odd for the witchers to be seen in a brothel.

He came to the turn that led to the secure room and a slight whisper made him pause to turn about and look at Geralt, who now had his hand on a hilt, “are you always so jumpy?”

“This cloak and dagger bullshit is bullshit.”

“But ever so effective.You don’t need to be alarmed Geralt, the network of tunnels under the city are used by the Blades and are patrolled by them as well, nothing and no one will attack here.”

“This tunnel leads right to your fucking personal study!”

Emhyr sighed, Geralts absolute shock at seeing the bookcase swing back and the tunnel that led down into the bowels of the palace had been amusing, but he’d been grumbling about it ever since.

“Most rulers have an escape tunnel, mine just happens to have two exits, ones a portal to the mountain palace in the Tir Tiochair and the second into the city.”

“Which means anyone could find it.”

“When we leave change your vision beloved and you will see the series of spells on the hidden entrance to these tunnels and the spells though out the entire escape system. Now if your appeased we’re nearly there.”

Geralt took his hand off the hilt of his silver sword and almost crowded Emhyr as he continued down the tunnel for about three hundred minutes.

He took out a dagger and reopened the tiny cut on his thumb that he had done to open the city tunnels and then touched it to the door, it reacted to his blood and the locks disengaged.

He stepped back and with a slight smile, gestured to Geralt to go ahead and check, as he had done before.

Geralt stepped up, opened the door and checked to ensure their safety, he then hustled Emhyr through it, there were two doors in the small room, one led into the basement of the brothel the other in to the room he was after.

He took that room and found it empty, he was early, Geralt looked about suspiciously and then sniffed the air for a second time.

“We’re in a brothel?” He asked incredulously.

“Why yes,” Emhyr purred with a grin at Geralts look of surprise, “purely for business beloved so don’t get your hopes up.”

Geralt snorted and sat down in one of the chair in the room, Emhyr took the other closest to him, “as if you’d ever let me act up, as if I ever would.”

“I do try my best to keep you satisfied beloved.” Emhyr couldn’t help the murmur as he sat forward and watched the gentle red blush stain Geralts cheeks, “I do keep you satisfied...don’t I?” The blush went deeper and Geralt suddenly scowled at his crotch, Emhyr sat back with a chuckle.

“Cruel.”

He winked at his scowling lover and then settled into the chair, it wouldn’t be long and within five minutes he was proven right, the first of the two witchers were shown in.

“I bags the red headed elf,” Hayden declared to the one with him, Khalid Emhyr thought noting the manticore medallion around the sun kissed bronze neck.

Who in turn shook his head, “those whose hair is touched by fire are too untamed for me.”

“You’re missing out my friend... and we have company.”

The two paused in their discussion and looked at Geralt and Emhyr sitting at the back of the room, both of them bowed and Hayden said, “I thought a trip to such a high class brothel was too good to be true.”

“By all mean Master witcher, once I’m finished please partake, my shout,”

“Your largess knows no bounds your Imperial Majesty,”

They quickly found spots along the wall and within the space of ten minutes fifteen witchers were shown through the doors with Fainrael and Eskel the last. Eskel joined the witchers and his captain came to stand near him.

“Thank you for coming, and we need to discuss what comes next.”

With that he laid out everything that Ciri’s letter had said, he told them Nilfgaards response and he told them the choice he had given Takara.

“You’re not soldiers under my command, you’re highly trained slayers whose presence against this threat is sorely needed but I cannot keep you here if you wish to leave. But those who choose to stay, gold isn’t an issue, I will pay what gold you demand.”

He heard one of the mutter, “we’re worth more than just gold.” And triumph roared through him, finally he thought.

“I agree, say the words and I will grant the witchers whatever they desire, I cannot reopen the schools, I cannot create more witchers but what is in my power to give you is yours.”

He saw Geralt frown and the Letho stirred, the robust witcher had always reminded him of a giant python he’d once seen, he was deadly and sleek and so cunningly intelligent too.He had paid a fortune for Letho’s death - and been cheated of it, he was going to get a refund he decided.

“Some of us have been discussing what it is you’ve done here, but what my brethren fail to see is what you’re pushing us into... formality.The witchers become an organisation, a guild under your banner, led by one of us and with trained and dedicated soldiers to fight, sure all your men get the basic training they have but I’m talking the proper methods. Thats what you’ve subtly been pushing them into accepting.”

He was silent, a tacit agreement to Letho’s words, but after a minute Letho drawled, “And you knew wolf?”

“No Geralt never knew what I planned for you.”

“Bullshit, he’s been banging you for years and you’re telling u he knew nothing,” growled Emilé.

Geralt snorted, “first off bear, I’m not the one doing the banging, and I really don’t care that you know it, and second thing we’re lovers, I do not rule at his side and I’m not in his coin pouch... of course I don’t fucking know everything.”

They were silent at that and then Khalid said, “and you’re okay with that?” Emhyr was ready to bristle and snap at the lot of them, but stopped... worry he realised, they were concerned for Geralt.

“Yeah, I am.You don’t need to worry about me, we’re brothers in arms and we stick together so I value you and your company but what Emhyr and I have is beyond thrones and empires. And theres one thing your all forgetting.”

They looked at him puzzled, “when it comes to the witchers, who do you think has been subtly leading us all here?”

Emhyr watched as realisation dawned on them all, “Takara?” Emilé said with shocked sigh.

“Yeah, she’s keeping her promise to see that we are all taken care of in the twilight era of our caste.”

“Is this true?” asked Khalid with a frown.

Balik gave a rumble of a laugh, “sounds just like her, I think it has merit.”

Emhyr let the silence fall, not saying anything as the fifteen of them thought about what it was that Letho had pointed out.

“I like it,” said another, and then another agreed, for once Emhyr let them talk amongst each other and merely watched as they debated the issue,

It didn’t take long for a huddle to form, Geralt being roped in and he very much being excluded. He didn’t mind, witchers were a secretive lot, he picked up a book that had been left on the stand near the chair, and shook his head at his blades audacity, it was a copy of the one he was currently reading.

Bloody spies he thought and looked at Fainrael, “a glass of whatever’s here captain,” Fainrael immediately went to get him a glass of wine and Emhyr opened the book to the page he was currently at.

Not long later the hush in the murmurings from the witchers drew his attention and he looked up to see them all looking at him, very forebodingly, including Geralt.

“Gentlemen, what is your answer?” He asked as he closed the book, he wasn’t worried, he knew their answer even if they hadn’tat the time.

Balik said, “we don’t like being manipulated, and I plan on telling Takara that,” He had his arms crossed over his large chest a frown on his face as he said it

Emilé continued, “but we also know trying to herd witchers is like trying to herd nekkers, bloody dangerous and all but impossible so we get why you went about it the way you did.The last two years have been good for us here, taught us something new about ourselves and where we could do better.We’ll agree to it, but we’re negotiating terms after we win this fight.”

Emhyr stood up, showing no sign of the pleasure he was feeling in achieving yet another of his goals, “you will not regret this gentlemen,”

“Pretty sure you might,” drawled the big viper, flashing his teeth at Emhyr.

“Oh?’ Emhyr said softly, a dangerous glint in his own eyes as he stared Letho down, but the wicked grins from the other witchers, including his lover had him wary.

“Hehehehehehe, yeah - the first time you get the invoice for our upgraded gear.”


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The next day, was a day where keeping up appearances was vital, it was also the day that the 3rd division had arrived. They took up in the already set up camp along side the 1st division outside the main walls of the City,he now had near to forty thousand men camped outside his Capital.

Enough to lay siege and invade if he wanted too, good thing the City was his. 

The City engineers were already out in the fields with his military engineers working to prepare the grounds for what was now a vampire invasion.

In the days to come, it would be made ready, they _would_ be ready.

The meeting he had with Morvran that morning had gone about as well as he could expect, His general was chomping at the bit for revenge for his mothers death, and his fathers, although the man declared that his father was a traitor and he felt nothing for him. 

It was a lie, Morvran had loved and respected his father, but his fathers inability to let his son walk his own path had driven a wedge between them, he was grieving no matter what he said.

The knowledge of what Prince Voorhis had done had torn though the nobility like a raging wild fire and Emhyr had been ferrying people left and right since who had wanted to assure him that they had no idea that Voorhis had acted so treasonously. It made him wonder just what they were up to.Several of them had been so effluent in their praise to him and how he had forgiven the Voorhis house that he _knew_ that they were up to something, he had spent some time with several of his high ranking blades in dealing with the issue. 

He had asked Morvran what he wanted to do with his fathers body, Morvran had given him a sharp look and said, “he was a traitor sire, do as is expected.” 

What was expected was a head mounted at Traitors Gate, and then due to the high rank the body interred under his throne room floor. 

So he had ordered it done.

Emhyr had refused Morvrans request though, to take the field with the Alba Division which had arrive along with the first Division. At Morvrans obvious displeasure Emhyr had then relented and ordered him to prepare for an advisory position in the battle.

In other words Morvran wasn’t leaving Emhyrs side on the day of the battle. 

It would keep him safe from his daughter who would strangle him if Morvran rode into battle as injured as he was... and then there was Lanfares temper as well.

Emhyr was no fool, he wasn’t pissing those two off without a good reason.

Morvran had accepted it, as he accepted what Emhyr told him about Ciri, Emhyr knew that the two loved each other, had known that for a while, he was now more prepared for Morvran to take Ciri’s hand in marriage .The man had looked Emhyr straight in the eye and said, “good, she’ll do what needs to be done.”The pride in Morvrans voice and the look of love in his eyes told Emhyr that Morvran had her back, and would continue to have her back in the years to come.Morvran did voice his concern however that she was traveling to unknown worlds with only one guard, Emhyr told him he could take it up with her when she got back, he also gave him some sage advice gathered over many years of ruling. 

He told Morvran if he were him, he’d do it from a distance and _after_ they were married.

Emhyr and his Captain, who was on bodyguard detail that day walked into the training yards near the side entrance of the Palace.It was where the barracks for the Impera Brigade stationed in the palace were located and the Practice courts for the nobles.

It was a huge area of the palace complex, and divided into areas, he was heading towards the archery fields, which he could see as he approached had a gathered crowd.

He was after one person, and had decided against summoning her. 

His reports on her and Haru for the last twenty four hours had shown how disturbed Takara was, she had remained in the oak all day yesterday and had removed herself from the palace that night, taking Haru with her.

For one cold moment he had thought she had left as he read the report before breakfast, but she and Haru had joined them to break their fast.The boy bright eyed as if not a care disturbed him, Takara however was far more reserved than usual and hovered over Haru more than she would.

He was worried, she was taking this far harder than he had thought she would, he thought it might have to do with the fact of how old she was, his estimates put her over twenty thousand possibly near to twenty five thousand. From what he had gathered from her, kitsune didn’t age so assumed death wasn’t something they prepared themselves for, this maybe the one time she truly was faced with not just the possibility but the actuality.

The gathered nobles, officials and guards started parting immediately upon realising who had come to the practice yards and he walked up to the fence that separated the milling crowd from those actually practicing.

There was only one person there, Takara in an outfit he hadn’t seen before, dark blue and white wide pants and deeply wide sleeved top, belted at the waist, her nine tails still around her. She was standing in an unusual position for archery, absolutely ridged in her posture and her arms at a 90 degree hold.Her stance was wide and she was completely focused on the target in front of her, the arrow all but kissing her ear, the asymmetrical bow she held was taller than she was. He frowned and looked about for Haru, the kit was never far from her, he spied the boy hanging upside down on the carved wooden railing, swinging back and forth, his clothing pulled down with gravity so his belly showed.

He heard the twang of an arrow being released and the thunk of it hitting home, then the murmurs and a gentle round of applause from the spectators. He looked and saw why, the target was at a distance that made his eyebrows rise, and if he was seeing it correctly, the arrows were center.

With a slight frown she drew another arrow, notched it, and then took her position again, focusing on the target, a thud came from a little way down,

“Itai” Haru whimpered, her concentration must have shifted, as the arrow was release and went wide off its mark, she turned to Haru who was sprawled on the ground from where he had fallen, his tail swishing in the air.

He came to his feet, rubbing his head where he must have landed on it, dusty from the dirt that now covered him.

She cocked her head at him, “ _Haru-kun, daijōbudeska?”_

“ _Hai Hahaue,”_

 _“koko ni kite_ ,” she gestured to him and Haru came over to her, she was reverting to her language with Haru, not a good sign Emhyr mused, she spoke the common tongue or Nilfgaardian when around others, the kitsune tongue when alone with her kit.

Emhyr watched as she knelt down and fingered a slight tear in Haru’s robe, a smile on her lips, she said something softly to him that he didn’t catch and then stood up, her eyes resting on him.

She bowed her head to him, and he said, “leave us.”

At his order the area soon emptied, leaving the three of them alone, Fainrael having retreated back to the entrance.

“Hello your Imperial Majesty,” Haru chirped at him, his cheeky smile warmed Emhyrs heart and he couldn’t help but reach out and wipe the smudge of dirt off the boys cheek.

“Good afternoon Haru, I see you’ve been up to some mischief.”

“Always,” murmured Takara, as she shifted her grip on the bow and swung it down to slip the string off the upper nock, “Haru, will you please go to our rooms, and bring me the beeswax in my _yumi_ kit.”

“Yes Hahaue,” Haru said, and with a bow to both of them he was off.

Emhyr was silent for a minute and then said, “I’ve never seen a bow like that before,”

She smiled and then ran her clawed hand down the body flipping it over to remove the string entirely.She then handed it too him, and Emhyr took it, noting the incredible craftsmanship and the delicate carvings through the body.The rattan wrappings in strategic areas felt old, he ran his hands over it, his eye for detail appreciating the quality of the weapon he held.

“It’s a _Yumi_ , a type of longbow, I’ve had used it for over three thousand years, and it was one of the weapons I had on me when I was brought to this world.My Katana and Tantō being the other two.” As she spoke to him she wound the string up and looped it so it wouldn’t unravel.

“So not something you made here?” He said as he handed it back to her and then offered his arm to her they walked off the field.

“I didn’t learn to craft wood, before I became an Empress I focused more on the Warrior’s path and metallurgy craft, I was a master weapon smith and jewellery maker as well as a warrior. Youkai and in particular Kitsune believe that one should follow a path in life, and to also chose a craft to excel in. When I became the Empress it was not the thing for such a masculine art to be done by a female ruler and I was advised to take up another traditional craft.I chose weaving and embroidery mostly because it was considered to be a peasant craft and I didn’t like being told to take up flower arranging. When I came here there was so much I missed from my homeworld that through trial and error I was able to recreate, but I have in no way mastered the crafts that I have dabbled in while here.”

If the wooden box she had given him was nothing more than dabbling he really wanted to see what she considered master-crafted.

She was silent as she ran her hand again over the bow, feeling an area he had noticed was fraying, “You wish to know my answer?” She asked abruptly.

“No,” he said immediately, but at her narrowed eyed looked amended his answer, “I would like to know when you have made it, but I am here now to ask if you’re okay.”

She blinked a him, and then looked away, “it is not often that one asks _me_ such a question.”

He saw that her tails were moving a bit faster, she was agitated.

“Because you’re the one that people rely so utterly on?”

She sighed, “yes, because I have always found a way.”

“You’re my friend Takara, you were there for me not long ago when I struggled with my actions in the past, you help me put it all into perspective.I can see the idea of your death is troubling you.”

She waved a hand, dismissing what he had said, and kept her gaze forward, “death doesn’t faze me Emhyr, I have faced its call before in battle and in personal combat. But you are right, I am struggling with the knowledge that my death is almost here, not because its my own, but because with my death, so too dies Haru.”

Emhyr stopped cold, his shock absolute, “I would ensure that he and the children are taken -“

She shook her head and then looked at him her amber eyes almost devoid of life and overtaken by fear, she had hidden it well, he’d no inkling of the terrible fear she held. “You know nothing of my kind but what I have told you, Kitsune children are loved and rare, a long lived race such as mine doesn’t have many children at one time.They are so fragile for the first hundred and fifty years of their life, as best I can tell Haru is about seventy to eighty years old.He is too young, and has already endured much pain and suffering because of what he is, those nightmares haunt him still and the biggest killer to a child his age is grief.When a parent dies the other parent nurtures the child through it, they have to, they cannot give in to their own grief because the child will fade.If both parents die, the clan always steps in but if the child doesn’t have a strong bond with another of the clan, a sibling or a blood relative then they too will die.There is no one here Emhyr to help him in his grief.What I fear the most is not _my_ death, but _his_.”

Emhyr felt sick, and he had no idea what to say to her in her pain, she had been on the verge of tearing his palace apart when Haru had been stolen from her, her rage barely contained by only her sheer willpower and her respect for him.But she gave him a wan smile and gently reached out to touch his cheek, “I need more time to give you your answer.”

Emhyr nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat as he did, she let his arm go and kept walking towards the Palace proper.

He watched her and a sinking feeling had him turning back the way they had come, it wasn’t far, he walked towards the guards clustered around the target that Takara had been using and overheard their awed conversation.Her arrows were dug so far into the target they would have to cut them to remove them.

One realised he was behind them and they immediately moved away and sank to bended knee, he stepped up and saw the cluster of arrows, delicately carved, uniquely fletched and unlike the ones humans used. But as he stared at them the sinking feeling came to a sickening conclusion, they weren’t perfectly centred, they were in the bullseye yes but not clustered around a single point they were spread out in the yellow mark. For someone who was as exacting as she was when training the Witcher’s she would accept no less than perfection in her own performance.It had been a test he realised, she was testing her injured hand, she had failed to perform as she had wanted too, hence the frown on her face. He kept his face neutral as he came to the only outcome he could... Takara could fail them all in her fear, that his biggest challenge wasn’t going to be the senate, it was going to show Takara that she should have hope.

Great Sun above he thought, how was he supposed to do that.

————

Geralt and Balik were consulting a group of the 1st and 3rd Divisions Engineers, they needed to put in the traps and pits. As well as the mist mines that contained breathable colloidal silver and the silver washed barbed wire that was going to be part of the defences for the city and the army.

This wasn’t going to be a battle with trebuchet, catapults or mangonels, although Geralt had said that the Zerrikanian fire scorpion would be an acceptable line of defence on the wall, if the fireball could be turned into a firewall as well.

The engineers had lit up with enthusiasm and several had already gone off to see if they could make it happen. 

They were enthusiastic he’d give them that.

They had taken the challenge of a different type of enemy and run with ideas and scenarios that they wanted to know could work against the enemy.

Their idea’s had made his head spin and Balik and he were as bemused as could be.Witchers were solitary hunters, fighters that targeted specific creatures with specific tactics and equipment, their culture designed around that solitary aptitude to fight. 

Then they had to adapt everything they knew into group combat, which they had done, and now they had to adapt equipment for defence.So while over the centuries witchers had honed their craft based on their solitary stance, these engineers and officers had come up with ways that were brilliant in some regards and alarming in others.

“No I’m afraid that won’t work Captain Mortallis,” Balik was saying as they both tried not to cringethe idea of spraying holy water over the vampires.He continued by informing the men around them that holy water, garlic and sunlight were not deterrents to vampires at all. Silver was and if you waved about the holy symbol of the great sun they would laugh in your face before tearing out your throat.

That put out that idea, thought Geralt as the men went off to the drawing table again, literally, he and Balik went back to their horses their inspection and advice done for the day.

Emhyr had given him the delightful task of liaison with the Engineers that morning, he’d tried to track down Eskel, which had eventuated in nothing more than wasted time and he had then roped in Balik to aid him.

He had been glad he had, the Griffin had a powerful drive and a calm disposition, as they rode back Geralts guards falling in behind them they spoke about the challenges before them.

“Do you think shielding the City with forty odd thousand men at arms is going to be enough?”

It was a question that he had been asking himself for sometime, Balik rumbled an undetermined sound.

“It has to be, your Emperor also has the Ard Faeinn and the City guard out in force too, all to protect a city of three and half million people.He’s doing all he can Geralt.”

“I know, its just we have no idea of the number of lesser vampires this unseen elder is able to command, and just how many higher vampires we’re about to face.” 

“Less than four hundred, hopefully a lot less, but their skill level is what worries me,” Balik said,“the older ones are deadly, more often than not a witcher dies when engaging with one.”

“But a group of villagers can take one and tear it to pieces” Geralt pointed out.

“Yes, thats what we’re training the soldiers to do.Takara can kill them properly at the end, or we take the Manticore approach and wrap each piece in silver cloth and then each piece in a silver box welded shut.”

“Good tactic that,” and it was, the school of the Manticore held the silver lined and chained coffins of the only three higher vampires ever taken on by witchers who had won. Each manticore witcher had been retired after their fight due to their injuries.It at least neutralised the Vampire, he had told Regis what Khalid had told him of the method and watched as his friends face had morphed to one of fear.

“After living in that black void of nothing after Vilgefortz turned me into a greasy smear I can honestly say that what you’ve just said terrifies me. The very thought of returning to that state, unable to reform or resurrect is one of the most hideous nightmares imaginable for a Vampire.”

“I know, but -

“But it must be done if Humans are to survive, but please don’t expect me to like that particular method.”

“Never asked you to do that, just wanted to know if its as cruel as it sounds.”

Regis had looked at him, his black eyes unreadable, “yes Geralt, it is as cruel as it sounds, but effective considering higher vampires cannot die by you humans rather inept efforts, not that it is any fault of your own.My race is too strong.”

As he and Balik came to the 1st Division headquarters Geralt couldn’t help the quite groan at who waited for him.

His own personal demon, “greetings Corbin,” he said as he swung down off Roach, his dapper little secretary’s pinched face told Geralt he wasn’t impressed.

“Sir Geralt, you’ve been summoned by his Imperial Majesty.”

Geralt nodded and turned to Balik, “I’d stay - but,”

The griffin looked at him with his amber eyes flashing his amusement, and a slow grin crossing has face, “your lover has you on a short leash?”

Geralt growled, “Bite me Balik,”

“No, I’ll leave that for the one who holds your collar wolf.”

He knew after telling them all he wasn’t the one ‘banging’ Emhyr he was going to be on the receiving end of some serious teasing, Balik was just like the rest of them, “You’ve been hanging around Tellra too long.”

Balik spread his arms, extended a leg and bowed in a long forgotten courtly style with a rumbling chuckle then walked backwards, his smile a sight to behold in his bushy beard.

“See you tomorrow Lord Commander Geralt,”

Geralt froze, his yellow eyes widening his pupils constricting, “whats that supposed to mean?” he choked out.

“It means we were discussing which one of us poor bastards was going to lead the lot of us in this new guild, you me and Emilé are firm favourites.”

“You can unfavourite me right the fuck now - I’m retiring next year,” he all but squawked at Balik, pointing a finger at him

“Thats a shame, I don’t want it, I’ll let them know you’re not a contender.”

Geralt suddenly grinned, as he went to remount Roach again, “you can always ask Takara.”

“It was suggested,” Balik called out, “and she will be asked but do you honestly see her staying in Nilfgaard on a permanent basis?” 

“No,” Geralt said softly, “Kaer Morhen is her home, she’ll return there,” and if it was one thing that could be counted on, a constant in this world is that she always returned to Kaer Morhen.

Translations - japanese

itai - ouch

daij(o)budeska, - are you alright

Hai - yes

koko ni kite - come here


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Geralt frowned at the letter In his hand, more to the point is was a thick sheath of paper in Emhyrs distinctive hand writing. Emhyr had a sharp stroke with a uniform ridge to his penmanship, much neater than most scribes as he took those few seconds more to write neatly.

Geralt appreciated it, he hated chicken scratches on pages, spent too much time trying to decipher said chicken scrawl on posted contracts.

He had looked at Emhyr in confusion, to have him gesture to the letter, a foreboding expression on his face, Geralt flicked the paper and continued.

Emhyr was laying out his observations about Takara, he had to be wrong, Geralt thought activating his mutations so he wouldn’t make him go running down to her rooms and ask her if it was true.

Geralts hand trembled slightly as he read the letter that Emhyr had handed him almost the moment he had walked into Emhyrs personal office and come before his desk.

He had thought Emhyr would be in his main one but had been told otherwise, which was odd, the Emperor preferred to be close to his aids.

Now he knew why, Emhyr was rattled by his conversation with Takara.

He was rattled by what Emhyr had written in the letter, if what Emhyr had said was true than Takara needed them in a way he hadn’tthought she ever would. 

He opened his mouth to snarl at Emhyr, but he just held his finger to his lips and then pointed back at the letter, Emhyr was saying not to speak, Takara’s hearing being as sharp and sensitive as it was. He hissed and then went back to reading, trying to keep his mind open.

Emhyr had a very valid point in what he was writing he conceded, Takara felt things differently to humans, she was fiercely protective and Haru sparked off those instincts faster and harder than anything the witchers were used to seeing from her. But to Takara honour was a truth of her existence, her kind were rather animalistic in nature and had a strict honour code to mitigate their base instinctsnow he understood why Ciri said to let her make the decision herself.

She was warring with herself.

She loved fiercely, protected what was hers, and was now caught between the instincts to protect her kit and the love she had for those she considered kin and clan, to her it was her very honour.Emhyr had written that he had gathered this from all the interactions he had ever had with her and once he had understood that fundamental core of her Emhyr had realised more about Takara than the Witchers knew. They had believed her to be an unwavering rock of their lives, and now he understood, just like every sentient being he had met, she had her own flaws, she wasn’t infallible.

Emhyr had also very carefully thought things through, and had given Geralt some very calculated instructions, “Remind Takara of what she has built, the bonds she has forged, that she needs to have faith and hope in Ciri.Thats its okay for her to let go Control and depend on others, use the witchers, use Kaer Morhen - use everything Geralt.”

Geralt looked at Emhyr as he stood up and came around his desk, then nodded his head.

As Emhyr came over to him Geralt stood up and the two of them walked towards the doors, “I’m going to ask Takara to join me in an advisory capacity for the inspection of the army tomorrow afternoon.I also have a report from the Stone Masons at Kaer Morhen, there was a collapse in the old iron mine that they were using to extract raw materials.The cavern system uncovered is teaming with nekkers and other monsters.They’re safe, but for a few deaths before they got out but they’re asking for the creatures to be taken care of.” Emhyr handed him the report he held, Geralt took it, scanning the details, it was the perfect excuse to get Takara to Kaer Morhen he thought with a little wonder, talk about great timing.Maybe coincidences did happen, or maybe divine intervention? Takara had told them when stone masons had discovered that there was an old mine they had sent in a survey team, after blasting a few feet into the mine they had hit on a iron ore, a rather large vein of it, enough to supply the build and then some.

“I’m going to go back to Witcher HQ, I’ve a few things to discuss with Balik and the others.”

“Acceptable, Takara is joining us for dinner tonight.”

Geralt nodded his head, and then with a sardonic salute, to which Emhyr reached out and gripped him by his leather buckles, he was pulled in for a swift kiss.It held a desperation Geralt hadn’t realised Emhyr was feeling, but it made sense, as he pulled back Emhyr whispered in his ear.

“We can’t fail this Geralt.”

Geralt who had placed his hand on Emhyrs hip in the kiss, squeezed to let him know he heard and then slipped out the door.

Emhyr was right, they couldn’t fail.

———

The witchers looked grim at the news he gave them and then Emilé sighed, “she’s always been there, even when I was the biggest of assholes to her she would be there if needed.”

“Yeah, she’s been the bedrock in what built us really,” rumbled Balik, a tired look about him.The two of the oldest witchers both looked tired, bone weary, after all this time and all they had seen Geralt could understand, even if he didn’t know exactly what it was they were feeling.

“She never had much to do with our school,” sad Khalid, “ we knew of her, some of the older Manticore brothers remember her from her various visits, but she never became the figure she was to you witchers of the north.We don’t know her to be able to extrapolate what it is that we need to do”

Peitrev hnnned, “only met her a few times, the wolves and the griffins know her the best.”

Tellra looked at Balik, “you know her Balik, you were her lover for nearly twenty years.”

“Yes, but not to any great extremes, she never let me in that far.”

Geralt was reminded of what Lanfare had told him about the liaison he and Takara were having, he grimaced but asked. “Sex built on trust and friendship?”

“Yes, I trust her like no other... except for one. She got me out of a bad situation, some mages had kidnapped me and were experimenting, she was in one of her travelling phases and happened to overhear two apprentices talking about the unruly witcher who wasn’t cooperating with their experiments.I was such a stubborn fool back then, didn’t like being rescued by her, told her I was fine and thanks then left.She followed me all the way to Kaer Seren, saved my ass twice on the road.When we got there she told me to come to Kaer Morhen if I wanted more training.” He shook his head with a small rueful smile, “took me another three years to come then I wintered there training under her, one night in deep winter I drunkenly kissed her, she pulled away and said if you can do that sober tomorrow morning than you can come to my bed.”

The others scoffed at him in amazement from where they sat, lay or sprawled out over the room, they all had a drink, of the alcoholic variety, but Geralt and Eskel cringed, Balik pointed at them. “That right there, you wolves do it all the time, except for a few - not surprising, she is after all a female who raised you, she finds it hilarious by the way.”

“We know,” They both said with a grimace.

“she’s fond of making us cringe,” Eskel continued, “and why didn’t we know you were her lover?”

“Why would you? The liaison lasted for nearly twenty years, two centuries ago... then I met my Cassia, my wife. After she died, well Takara help me through the darkest part, I had her blade at my neck when I realised I wanted to live, but it never felt rightto resume and Takara understood, we have a great friendship now and there were no harsh feelings. She’s private... you wolves honestly think she’s been celibate while with you?” It was Baliks turn to scoff, “she’s a sensual creature Geralt, and she has the confidence to pursue what she likes, she does _occasionally_ take a lover from among us... beside why do you think she came to the witchers? her lover was missing.”

“That wasn’t the story we were told,” muttered Eskel with a slight flush to his cheeks.

“Ahhh yes, the thirty year friendship?” Balik rumbled with a bit of sarcasm, although not unkindly, he continued. “Think again, and if she knew we were gossiping about her I can guarantee you she would kick our asses clear across the city.”

They all flinched then, “as fascinating as this is, I for one do not want to incur her wrath, fighting her in the Munera was bad enough,” grunted Varen as he drank his beer.

Geralt looked about them all as the sat in the common area of the barracks, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, they were gossiping about Takara.

He needed to bring the topic back on target, “Emhyr wants us to subtly remind her what she built with us, to ensure her that we are as prepared as possible, looking forward to sinking our own teeth into the vampires with her at our side.”

“That we were born for this” said Eskel, with a nod, “I see what he’s trying to do.”

“”Yeah he’s hoping we can remind her of what we are and what she accomplished, hoping that she’ll fight for our future.”

“Alright wolf, so we focus on what we want to accomplish with her after the battle.” Emilé said with a gleam in his eye, “lets tell her she’s going to be the new Guilds leader.”

“You mean ask,” Varen said.

“No I mean tell, Balik can do it.”

Balik sprayed his beer out his mouth as he choked on it, after coughing up everything but his lungs he looked at Emilé with a glare, “you’re mad and I’m not going down with you.”

“What’s the worse she’ll do?” He asked sweetly, “kick a cripple over the city walls?”

Baliks eyes lit up, “thems fightin words you prickly bastard,” he mock growled.

“Bring it Griffin, I’ll teach you to fly,” Tellra said with a smirk as he cocked a finger at Balik, Balik pointed at him.

“Sunrise.”

“Done”

Geralt shook his head, he wasn’t getting out of bed before dawn to watch them but he was putting money on Balik, the griffin was getting a lot better and Emilé hadn’t been practicing with him. 

The Bear was in for a surprise and Balik would capitalise on it.

“Back on point you bastards,” said Eskel, “Balik is going to tell Takara she’s our new commander, any objections?”

They were silent, no one wanted the job, so it was a unanimous decision really.

“Okay, you and I are taking her to Kaer Morhen tomorrow,” Eskel continued “we’ll do the caves, she can clear the valley.”Geralt nodded his head.

“Inform her I want to talk with her in the evening,”Balik rumbled as he came to his feet, stretching his back as he did.

Eskel grinned, “I have a bottle of Sochi that I made her, was planning to give it to her later but you can use it, lets invite her for a game of Never have I ever after your talk.”

The grins that lit the room, Geralts included were both amused, relieved and slightly evil. 

“It will be just like old times,” murmured Balik as he saluted them.

“Hehehehe, can’t wait, never played it with your guardian before,” Drawled Letho from where he was sprawled along a divan, “It ought to be a fun night.”

-——-

Geralt was all but tossed into the bath when he arrived back for dinner with alacrity than even he wasn’t used to from Mererid.He was cutting it rather fine, hence the toss into the bath, he waved away the attendant and scrubbed himself down then washed his hair, the dust from the day had settled and his hair felt grimier and looked greyer than usual.

He was out in about five minutes and had to suffer the indignity of Mererid stuffing him into a new doublet, but considering he recognised the very subtle patten in the weave he knew it was one of the ones made from the fabric Takara wove.So it was more formal dining tonight he thought, wondering just who was coming to dinner.

He caught Emhyr in the mirror as he came into the dressing room and Geralt knew what he was planning, remind Takara of what she had built, and that included the friendships.

“Morvran is dining with us, as is Elka, Anaria, Haru and Takara. Our ‘Ciri’ is overseeing preparations with Lady Yennefer.”

So fake Ciri was not in the palace he thought, but he’d dined with Morvran at the table before, he was charming, attentive and amusing, hence the reason why Elka had developed a crush on the general.

“How is he?”

“Grieving but determined to see that we succeed.”

Geralt nodded his head, “he’s strong Emhyr.”

“I know, I wouldn’t have pushed Ciri to marry him if he wasn’t, he was always the best contender for her hand.He just rubbed her up the wrong way when they met for the first time.”

“Second time, He didn’t impress her the first time after she met you in Vizima.”

“Really? I hadn’t known that.”

Geralt was as primped as he was ever going to let Mererid do to him when it wasn’t a court do and stepped off the small rise.

“The witchers are all set for tomorrow, Eskel and I leave just after dawn, it’ll be still night when we arrive but the quicker we get there the quicker we can get back.”

“Excellent, I’ll ask Takara if there are any books or text that can help us with the vampires, not that I expect there to be, she’s already told me all we know, but I’m curious about any research that might help.”

Emhyr tweaked Geralts already perfect collar and he rolled his eyes, “you don’t need an excuse to get your hands on me you know.”

Emhyr gave him a sly seductive smile, “no I don’t do I, you’re a temptation I never want to deny myself,” he nuzzled into Geralts neck and Geralt heard Emhyr inhale.

“Alright flatterer, lets go get some grub, I’m starving and the beer snacks Khalid made had some infernal Zerrikanian spice in it that blew my mouth apart.”

Emhyr just chuckled at him and pulled away to peck his lips, “I’ve been sent some, my chefs thought it was poison at first and I only tasted it once, once was enough. I would have thought with what witcher brews you ingest something like a pepper chilli would be a cake walk.”

“There’s a difference between vile tasting and something that resembles white fire burning your tongue to ash, besides when you down a potion you do it by gulping not chewing.”

Emhyr just took Geralts arm in his with a shake of his head, they walked together to Emhyrs personal dining room. Here was where Emhyr entertained those closest to him and he did like to entertain family, Geralt knew it was because Emhyr was settling more into the idea of family.

As they came to the door, they heard a whine, “Hahaue, these clothes are too tight.”

He couldn’t see Haru at first but Morvran was standing near the fireplace dressed in court fashion, but his arm still in its sling. Elka and Anaria were both dressed in beautifully embroidered evening dresses of blue, Elka with gold lace trim, they sat near Morvran, Elka’s attention on the General with a slight blush on her cheeks.Elka’s tumble of curls were elaborately arranged with the gold clips Geralt had gotten her for her birthday, and she was wearing the gold and sapphire necklace Emhyr had given her. Takara was seated in a chair near the fire place, a stunning light blue and silver kimono on, with a pale silver obi with intricate pale pink and purple flowers embroidered on it. Her hair done up with matching flowers cascading down the side of her head and she held a book in her hand.

She chuckled at Haru, “you’re the one who wanted to wear them Haru-kun, I told you you wouldn’t like them.”

Geralt saw then that Haru was sitting on the ground near his mother, tugging at the lace collar around his neck, he was dressed in the height of Nilfgaardian courtier fashion. A black and white doublet, white lace collar, tight pants and boots with a small heel.He also had a black silk cap with a voluminous white feather dashingly draped over his face on.

To say the kit looked adorable was an understatement, but he looked miserable, “how do humans move in this?”

“Ask them my kit, you have a few to choose from to pester, Emhyr and Geralt are right behind you.”

Haru got to his feet quickly and actually managed to trip over his boots as he did, he caught himself before he fell and scowled at them, then levelled his intense eyes at Emhyr and Geralt.

“Why must humans wear clothes so uncomfortable?”

Emhyr opened his mouth but Geralt, who _finally_ had a reason to bitterly complain butted in, “hot in summer, cold in winter, too tight against the chest, pinches the groin, can’t flex muscle without worrying about the seams bursting, always too small over the shoulders, rides up your ah .... and there’s no protection... anywhere.Ohhh Haru, I’ve been asking those questions since I was first stuffed into a doublet sixty years ago.”

Emhyr just looked at Geralt, one eyebrow raised as Haru stared at him and in the silence that followed his outburst Takara said conversationally with a half smiled, “well I know an old grievance when I hear one.”

“Then why do you continue to wear it?” Haru asked curiously.

“Because I’m told too,” he grumbled and then stalked further into the room, coming towards the small group, “but if I’m honest, some styles are worse than others, and Mererid makes sure they don’t pinch too much.”

“I’m glad to hear that, its Mererids job to make sure your comfortable.”Emhyr said as he followed Geralt in, he paused by Elka’s chair and leaned in to kiss her brow and Geralt heard him murmur to her about how fetching she looked.

“Really? someone needs to tell him that, because I got cold baths for a month in the north when he was unhappy with me.”

Elka giggled, “Geralt, you look very dashing in your doublet, you always do.”

“But I think our witcher is more at home in his leathers princess,” said Morvran with a smile, “although young Haru’s usual clothes look very comfortable, they have a lot of material in them.”

“Thats because kitsune like to be able to move freely, more material equates easier movement.”

“You must admit the sleeves are cumbersome, I’ve seen you hold them back when you’re writing,” Emhyr said as he sat down in his usual chair, and rang the bell to inform the servants that they could serve in fifteen minutes.

“The longer the sleeve the more puffed up one is with self importance,” she murmured a sly smile as she did.

Emhyr scoffed but Haru, who climbed into Takara’s lap said, “its true, the Ryujinn of the North all have sleeves that trail the ground and over their hands and they keep slaves to serve them, the slaves do _everything_ for them. Even down there- because they wouldn’t do it themselves”

Takara looked at Haru, a little surprised “yes they do, how do you know this my kit?”

“Maeda, the old Hyakkikoumori, was a slave once and ran away, she told me that nobles have no care for anyone but themselves, but you’re not like that.”

What the heck was a Huakakakamoi thought Geralt.

“No, I’m a firm believer in doing things myself, this is the second time you’ve mentioned Maeda, you don’t speak of her much Haru, she helped you survive the wilds of the southern lands did she not?”

Haru was silent, seeming to want to shelter in Takara’s arms, Geralt saw the tightening on Takara’s lips as he did but he didn’t think she was angry about the fact he wanted a cuddle.

“She died... when the hunters found me, she died to stop them and I ran, and ran and then I fell into this world.” The kit said softly.

Takara gently touched her finger to Haru’s chin and she directed him to look at her, “then we will remember her, and say a word to her in thanks.”

“Can we say a Guiding?”Haru looked at her beseechingly, she gave him a gentle stroke to his cheek as she nodded her head to him and Geralt knew, with what Emhyr had written to him, that Emhyr was right, she could leave them all if it meant Haru’s life.

“Hunters?” Asked Elka her eyes glimmering in tears.

“Hunters usually patrol the forests, but they attacked him when they saw what he is Elka, Kuro Kitsune are not - wanted, my laws are absolute but it appears I was naive in thinking they were obeyed.”

Geralt couldn’t help the goosebumps that erupted all over him at the arctic tone to her voice and the cold forbidding look in her eyes, even Emhyr shifted, but she blinked and then smiled at them all.

“I however am happy that Haru came here, I found him, he is mine as I am his.”

Haru was pink cheeked and snuggled into Takara who ran her hand down his silky black hair, she looked at Geralt then, “how are the others dealing with the preparations?”

“On track but Eskel and I have to return to Kaer Morhen tomorrow morning, your coming with us.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, nekkers and other nasties - you’ve got the job clearing out the valley before they target the workers, we’ve got the caverns they’re coming from.”

“What happened?” She asked with a frown, Haru sitting up and wiggling off her lap, obviously having had enough petting, he got down and Geralt nearly spat his wine up when the boy, who must have gotten a wedgie started tugging at it to pull it out.

Takara looked upwards and sighed as they all tried not to laugh.

“The old iron mine,” he said his voice a little strained at the mirth, “miners broke into a cave system, monsters galore apparently.”

“We’ll thats inconvenient,” she said back, patently ignoring Haru as he sighed in relief and then went over to Emhyr almost bouncing to see him,she continued “fair enough we leave at dawn.”

“Then if your going to the library may I ask for any research that could help with the vampires?”

Takara pursed her lips, and watched Emhyr as he gestured to Haru to come a bit closer, she spoke as Emhyr fixed up Haru’s collar and doublet.

“Theres not much I didn’t bring back after your last Senate session, however I believe that there is something that may be of use.”

“Oh? Do tell?

‘She smirked “I’d rather leave the diagram a surprise.”

Emhyr grumbled then sighed, he took a puzzle piece out of his pocket and gave it to Haru, whose eyes opened wide at the gift he thanked Emhyr and then promptly sat on the floor to puzzle out the metal and wood crafted together. 

Emhyr looked at Elka, “and Miss, how are your lessons, the last few weeks have been busy.”Emhyr hadn’t had the time to devote to Elka since this had all broke out so had handed her education over to one of his aids.Geralt was still managing to give her and Haru a lesson a week but Emhyr had engaged another swordmaster to instruct her on the days he couldn’t. Haru wasn’t joining her because Takara had apparently taken one look at he man and said ‘No, he won’t do’.

“Very well, Lord Asibian doesn’t have your flare sire but he is very interesting, and is quite demanding, but I miss lessons with you.Master Deithenight isn’t as good as Geralt, he also yells a lot, and it isn’t very constructive. Its more “don’t put your foot there’,” Geralt grinned when She scrunched up her face and did a passable impression of a mans voice, the she continued “and if I ask why, he tell me ‘because I said so’, If I ask Geralt he says ‘because you’ll fall flat on your ass’ or ‘do you want someone to kick your on you ass?”

Emhyr gave him a sidelong look, “well she will,” she defended himself, “and yeah I agree with you kiddo, its not helpful when someone says ‘because I said so.’”

She nodded her head, “I told him that, and he just made me repeat the moves, and then when I tried to do a kata he yelled at me, ‘not that fancy witcher crap, you’re not a man you’re a princess so move like one’.”

They all blinked at her, and then Geralt looked at Emhyr, “where’d you dig that idiot up from?” He asked, confused.

Emhyr had pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “he comes highly recommended for training young ladies.”

“Ladies Emhyr,” murmured Takara a smile on her face, “you forget that she’s not been trained by a ladies swordmaster, she’s been trained by a witcher, she’s not some prim lady playing at swords, shes a talented young swordmaster in training, and she quite good at it.”

Emhyr grumbled, “where am I supposed to find a trainer for witcher swordcraft for the next few weeks? they’re all busy.”

“Its okay, I can stop for a while,” Elka said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Emhyr.

But Emhyr had already levelled his eyes at the kitsune, who looked back at him, her own eyes slightly narrowed, “Takara my dear, might I ask a favour?”

Yep thought Geralt, his lover had balls of steel, but as Takara confirmed she would take Elka through her Kata’s when she was training with Haru Geralt approved.

Who better he thought and he also knew why Emhyr had asked, it was an opportunity to remind Takara of kin and clan an opportunity that Emhyr would exploit ruthlessly.

“Finished” Haru declared excitedly and they all looked at him, he had indeed finished the small puzzle and proudly showed them the seperate pieces.

Emhyr hnnned in consternation, “it took me close to an hour Haru to puzzle that out.”

The boy grinned at him, “it was easy.” Then he looked at Takara, “is that showing off?”

“It can be considered as such, but among family and - friends, it is permitted as long as one is not gloating. And thank you for clarifying Haru, polite manners are the hallmark of civilised behaviour.”

“Very true, well said Takara, humans and Kitsune have that in common.” Said Emhyr with a smile at Haru, “keeping to the protocols of Politeness gives humans something to strive for than barbarity, its why we value chivalry, nobility, courage and honour.”

“Thats what Hahaue is teaching me!”

“And you do her proud Haru.”

The doors opened and servants started filing in with platters of delicious smelling food, Geralts stomach rumbled and he all but shot to his feet.

“Oh good, I’m so hungry my stomach thinks my throats been cut.”

Elka and Anaria burst into laughter at his pronouncement, as Takara smiled, Emhyr sighed with a slight shake of his head.

Geralt looked at them ,”what?” He said.

“My dear witcher,” Morvran with a grin, “you might need to join Haru in those lessons, at least the ones about conduct around ladies, one never talked about their stomach and their throats being cut.”

Geralt sighed, “too many rules” he muttered, but winked at Haru as he did.

With that Emhyr stood up, signalling that dinner was indeed about to be served and they made their way to the seats that they usually occupied. As the servants bustled about them to serve, they started again to chat among themselves, it was an easy meal, and a delightful one thought Geralt as he fingered the wine stem as he watched Anaria fix up Haru’s face, the kit had something stuck there.

Takara looked relaxed but he couldn’t help but notice the slight agitated flick of the tip of one tail as she laughed at something Morvran was telling her.

Oh well, he thought, this would either work or it wouldn’t, the next few days will tell.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Emotional angst is hard to write, its not something that i have really tackled as an author before, but i got through the last part of this chapter... and Geralt and Emhyr got to grow as a couple a little bit more.

Chapter 44

Emhyr looked at Geralt sprawled on the floor of the living area, snoring his head off as he lay there one leg still on the divan where he must have been put sometime in the early hours of the morning.

He shook his head, after the rough day Geralt had had yesterday at Kaer Morhen and the subsequent inspection of the army and the engineers on the walls Emhyr had given Geralt leave to join his fellows and Takara... he’d been warned they were going to play never had I ever.

Nothing good ever came from that game, Emhyr decided as Geralt let out a particularly loud snore.

Takara stepped into the room from the balcony, a tap at the glass door her only warning before she entered. She was looking bright eyed and bushy tailed, pun intended, a light blue and white flowing robe on with long sleeves and an elaborately embroidered belt around her waist. She held a potion vial in her hand and Haru at her feels in his kitsune form.

“What time did he come home?”

She looked at Geralt with disgruntlement, “I hauled his unconscious arse in at about four bells this morning, I left Eskel in Fainraels frowning clutches and the others scattered where they fell.”

Haru’s form shifted and a naked little boy stood there and giggled, his tail dancing in his mirth, “they fell like trees, Letho broke the tiles when he hit the ground, I heard them crack.”

“Haru, clothes” both Emhyr and Takara said, the boy quickly manifested his usual outfit and Emhyr sighed, the witcher quarters, or HQ as Geralt had taken to calling it had once been the home to noble officers staying for training with the 1 st division. Hence the furnishing and fixtures of the building where of the highest quality - the tiles marble, he’d already had to replace two of the mess hall tables, and the common room chairs three times.

Takara was watching him, and he immediately went on guard, something about the way she was looking at him told him she wasn’t too happy.

“Were you aware that they were going to ask me to be the leader of this guild you were pushing them into forming?” She was cranky -  _ at him _ .

This time he was innocent, and rather surprised, although who better he thought.

“No, I had no idea, I knew Geralt had been told he was in the running, spooked him enough that he threatened to pack his gear to go back on the Path.” Geralt had told him the night before, after their meal as a family, the sex had been sublime and he had firmly told Geralt in no uncertain terms who he belonged too, and it wasn’t the Path.

She gave a growl of consternation and then looked at Geralt with a slight shake of her head, “fool of a wolf,” she murmured.

Emhyr couldn’t disagree with her observation of the passed out witcher, he was a fool at times, he looked at Haru as he crouched down next to Geralts head, his arms wrapped around his knees, he was very interested in Geralt.

“Why does he sound like a bear?”

“Because he’s not sleeping correctly, feel free to prod him awake,” Emhyr said to him and smiled when Haru did just that, although Geralt just snorted, shifted so his leg fell off the divan which made Geralt mumble and then fall back to snoring.

“Hahaue,” the boy sotto whispered to Takara, “he won’t wake up,”

“I can see that my kit, don’t worry, I’ll be sure to wake him soon,” at the diabolical pleasure in her voice Emhyr hid a wince, she sounded too happy about waking him up. “So they asked you to be their commanding officer?”

“No, they didn’t ask, they  _ informed _ me that the decision had been made, came as a complete surprise from Balik but Geralt and Eskel knew and didn’t once inform me yesterday.” She gave Geralt a dangerous look as he lay there completely unaware of her ire.

Informed? Thought Emhyr, that Griffin had nerves of steel and balls of iron if he had just up and informed her she was doing it, “What did you say?”

She looked at him, “I didn’t say anything, I-“ she paused and sighed, “not now.”

Emhyr stayed silent for a minute, and then decided that he needed to say it, “Takara, they see a future, one with you in it, they see a future because they have hope and faith in Ciri and Lambert. I see the same. We all do and we’re all working towards it, maybe its time for you to have faith in another, you don’t have to bear the burden alone. It took me a long time to see that, ever since Ciri came back into my life she’s been there, I know she will accomplish the task she has given herself.”

She was silent for a minute, “I will take what you say under advisement, there is so much to consider.”

Haru was frowning as he looked up at them, he didn’t interrupt but he did look worried, Takara raised an eyebrow as Geralt let out a particularly loud snort.

“Are you aware that Geralt has a flare for poetry, in particular Limericks? I gather its from years spent traveling with a bard.”

“Theres that memorable one from the last time he got this wasted, one about Lambert, it was quite inventive.”

Takara smiled, flashing her fangs at him, “He sang one about you last night, I’ll let you extract it from him, suffice to say he isn’t going to want to tell you.”

Emhyr was silent for a minute, interesting he thought, wondering just what Geralt had come up with, “Was it rude?”

Her smile turned vicious, ”I’ll wake him up” with that she leaned down hauled Geralt up to his feet, and as the witcher blearily threw a punch at her, she knocked his feet out from under him and then dragged him by the collar into their bedchamber, then the bathroom.

Emhyr knew where this was heading, he followed a slow smile blossoming on his lips as he saw the thin layer of ice in the bathing pool, it was usually heated, now however, Takara must have iced it.

Without any preamble and certainly no warning to the witcher who was trying to gather his wits in his still partially inebriated state, she tossed him into the ice cold water.

Emhyr clapped his hands over Haru’s furry ears as Geralt came up gasping in shock and then cursed up a storm, his language made Emhyr wince and he was glad he had the foresight to deafen the kit.

“There once was a man called Duny,” she sang sweetly at Geralt, who immediately stopped swearing and looked at her in horror,.

“Oh no!“ he exclaimed, his amber eyes flashing his distress at her.

“Oh yes, it was really quite entertaining, at least the other witchers thought it was.”

“It was a dream,” he insisted his usually deep voice high, and that made Emhyr really wonder at what Geralt had come up with.

“I’m afraid not,” she said with such a false sweetness that it made Emhyrs teeth ache, “and I got to witness the lot of you do a naked rain dance, not that we need rain at the moment, but Emilé decided it was a good idea to teach you all a Za’aali rain dance. Which was highly amusing because he’s never met the Za’aali and they don’t dance like a bunch a nekkers leaping about howling at the moon.”

Oh, thought Emhyr as he tried not to laugh, it appeared he had missed out on the antics, “they didn’t!”

“I assure you Emhyr, they did, in all my life I have never seen 16 grown men, some of them old enough to know better, Emilé and Balik definitely old, stomp, howl, shake their tails and generally flop their cocks about with their hips. All in the effort to call down rain from the heavens.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the noise he made as he tried not to laugh uproariously at the image she had so graciously given him.

Geralt groaned, his head falling into his hands, “gods my head hurts too much for this,”

She held up the vial, “hair of the dog.”

He whimpered and started to move towards the edge of the pool, the ice liming the surface cracking as he did, “there are other potions that taste better.”

“I know,” that false sweetness again, “but I also know you haven’t taken the time to brew any, if you don’t want this I can pour it down a drain.”

“I didn’t say that”

“Then get out, go get dressed and we will meet you at the table for breakfast, leathers today Geralt, you and I are going after the nest you and Eskel didn’t manage to exterminate yesterday.”

Geralt and Eskel had, Emhyr had been told, managed to bring down half the caverns on top of themselves yesterday. Apparently aard thrown by two witchers who were masters at signs, Eskel more powerful than Geralt, had the unfortunate consequence of weakening the cave ceiling.

They had protected themselves with a quen while Takara and Haru had had to dig them out. The four of them had returned to Emhyrs bedroom not five minutes before they were due to leave for the Inspection, bloody, dusty and looking like the lot of them had been dragged through the bushes backwards.

The clean up for the two kitsune had been exceedingly quick, Takara had just tossed Haru into Emhyrs bathing pool and followed, Emhyr hadn’t seen her naked before, but had quick footed it out of the bathroom while Geralt and Eskel stood there squawking about her being naked in front of them. What he had seen had made him think that Lanfare was a very lucky and very courageous elf, her snarled ‘deal with it’ had made him chuckle and told him she had been close to losing her patience.

She had been out of the room not three minutes later, immaculately dressed in a long silver and purple Hanfu, holding a dripping Haru by his foot while he whinged and squirmed about.

“But I’m not finished getting clean Hahaue,” he had piteously wailed.

“You’re done, now don’t make me dry you Haru, you can do that yourself.” 

The kit gave a mournful yip and Takara had let him go, he’d caught himself as he landed on the ground and stood up then shook off, water droplets flying everywhere, they’d stopped in the air, inches from Takara’s new outfit, she had looked at the boy, who’d gave her an unrepentant grin, “I caught them,” he said cheerfully.

“Well done, now dress.”

The inspection went well, Takara’s presence seemed to motivate the men, as had Geralt and Eskel’s. Both were in grandmaster armour that shined and gleamed in the sun, Eskel wearing one of Geralts and barely fitting into it, Emhyr had gathered that being in the presence of monster slayers and one whose very presence was whispered over in awe had given the men hope.

So he had given them a speech, one full of the importance of honour and duty, that sacrifice for glory is nothing when it come to sacrifice for honour. He had expounded that war for personal gain was not worth the lives of those who died but war for the honour and safety of an empire was a death forged in the very foundry of honour.

It had been a resounding success the message heard by all who had attended and by Takara, who had looked at him afterwards, her eyes inscrutable then said softly, “I did not think it possible for a human to understand so much, and do not think I do not know what it is your doing, you know me as no other in this world, and in truth you know me better than many in my own.”

She had left and he hadn’t seen her til this morning, now she turned around and glided out the door Haru still giggling at Geralt as he dragged himself up out of the water, shivering in the cold.

As the door closed behind the two kitsune, Emhyr looked at his half frozen lover and purred, “so beloved, tell me this limerick you’ve decided to immortalise me in.”

Geralt whimpered, and stayed sprawled on the marble floor, Emhyr lent over, one hand behind his back, the other reaching out to gently grip Geralts chin and guide the witchers eyes to meet his own. 

“I’m not a fool, your reluctance to tell me tells me you made a bad decision, so I either get it out of you, or I’m going to get it out of Eskel. I still have a half vial of seibet that I can give Fainrael, and I know of several sexual devices well out of my captains means, at least until his father passes away. I’m sure a threat to Eskel about his continuing sexual education will be enough for him to cave and tell me.”

He watched as guilt flooded Geralt, and he couldn’t help the small smile, “it can’t be that bad beloved.”

“I’ll write it down, don’t want to say it ever again.”Geralt huffed and shook his head, dislodging Emhyrs hand, he then got up with a groan, “better go and get dressed.” He headed to the rooms that housed his gear and stepped through, now Emhyr was really intrigued and a little worried, he didn’t follow, but went the other way, giving Geralt some time to himself.

Takara was in the dining room with Haru when Emhyr stepped in, she was going through the table setting for the boy, getting him to tell her what each implement was for. She did that a lot with him, constantly getting him to repeat the lesson, multiple times, and there were days where he would stumble over what he knew the day before.

Takara had told him that kitsune children had trouble remembering the things that they didn’t want to learn, or if it was boring so the lesson was often repeated, if they wanted to learn it, different story, they were like sponges.

He sat down at the table and gestured for breakfast to be served, as Mererid took position behind him Emhyr looked at Takara, “was the limerick that bad?”

She cocked her head at him, “Let me give you some context, the game we played was tame compared to what the witchers often play, there were no challenges for one, the teasing was fairly minimal and certainly not as hard as it can get, the amount of alcohol drunk kept it tame.”

Emhyr picked up his tea cup that Mererid had just poured him, Takara indicated to the servant near her to pour her a cup as well, “I don’t consider frolicking naked in the water gardens of my palace while drunk, tame.”

“The game was tame, the aftermath with you and Geralt... not so much.” Her eyes twinkled at him, and the half smile on her lips told him she was amused by the recollection, she picked up her cup and sipped. “Suffice to say Geralt and Varen got into an argument, considering how volatile the lot of them can be, when an argument starts its often mediated before blows are exchanged. Balik decided that a limerick challenge was in order, the rules of the challenge are simple, they are given the name of a Tavern or Inn from across the continent and they have to use one word of it, and not the word the other challenger has used. Last nights choice was Cunny of the Goose, Varen went first and chose goose, Geralt was stuck with Cunny. A factor of far too much alcohol and his rather combative nature caused him to come up with a rather interesting limerick, it was insensitive and Geralt knows it.”

Hnnn, thought Emhyr, there wasn’t much to play on with ‘Cunny’ but Duny fit in well nicely, he could see why Geralt used it. “Is it tht bad?”

She just smiled at him, “I’m sure you’ll forgive him, but I’m equally certain that he’s terrified of what you’re going to do. He’s disappointed in himself and he’s afraid of disappointing you”

Emhyr just snorted, “he’s afraid I’ll tie him up?” He tied up Geralt all the time, there were even a few memorable occasions where he’d been tied up for weeks when Geralt had pushed at Emhyrs limits.

“Break up.”

As if he ever would thought Emhyr with a shake of his head as the breakfast platters were put on the table, Geralt walked in with his swords in one hand and his sleek viper leathers on.

He lay the swords down on the chair beside him and sat down next to Emhyr, handing his a piece of paper as he did, “You wanted to know, no secrets between us remember” Geralt replied tightly.

Emhyr nodded his head, they had made that promise to each other, and Geralt never went back on his word to him. Well no need to draw this out, he unfolded, and read the little limerick that Geralt had written while he was drunk, and knew why Geralt was reluctant to tell him.

_ There once was a man named duny _

_ Who loved a sweet princesses cunny _

_ He got her with child _

_ Then things really got wild _

_ As he ruled a land black’n sunny _

He blinked at it, well he thought as he folded it back up then relaxed into his chair, looking at Geralt as he sat there shoulder slumped he understood why Takara said he was disappointed in himself.

It was quite  _ inventive _ Emhyr mused, and in truth he wasn’t happy but he had heard worse, it was crude and insensitive but Geralt must have been expecting anger from him. He could see that Geralt was upset and sorry for it, but Emhyr wasn’t angry, dissatisfied yes, angry no. How to manage this he thought, wondering for the first time if Geralt was a little jealous of Pavetta, it maybe a certain jealousy rearing its drunken head. 

While Emhyr had certainly loved his wife, what she and he had had wasn’t anyway comparable to what he had now with Geralt. He sighed, “I never thought you for a poet beloved, but I suppose traveling with one would give you a taste for the art, I thought the limerick about Lambert was inventive, but I must say you excelled yourself with this one.” 

“It’s horrible,’ Geralt rasped his voice conveying his shame.

Emhyr actually snorted a little in amusement, “I agree that the subject leaves a lot to be desired for, but for all intents and purposes it’s a decent limerick. I admit that I’m not happy you wrote it, you can apologise to me, preferably on your knees, but we will be discussing this after you return... I’m not going to order your immediate execution,” he said with a tease, “and after our first major fight we learnt that its best to sit down and discuss things rationally.” They had had several decent fights in the last few years, usually over minor things, but their first one had been the one to teach him that.

Geralt winced, then looked at him, “sorry”

He looked at him then, and gave way a little further, “beloved,” Emhyr murmured, “I assure you, you will be.” The promise was enough for Geralt to look partially relieved but still contrite and Emhyr watched as he finally reached out and started to serve himself, he extended his foot and nudged Geralts own with it, boots weren’t conducive to being able to rub your foot up your lovers legs but this would do. 

They would make this right between them, it was better to manage this and work together than fly off the handle in an inarticulate hurt rage. But he was upset he acknowledge to himself, but not enough to castigate Geralt who was already castigating himself. That there was more a punishment for Geralt than anything he could do, Geralts need to be needed would turn to shame if he let someone he loved down, and that there was the true punishment.

Haru shifted and then looked at Takara, “are we going to kill more monsters Hahaue?”

“I am, you however will be staying with Eskel, he is going to oversee your punishments for the day, you’ve managed to wrangle yourself out of them several times in the last few weeks. Its the stables today.”

He was silent for three seconds and then looked at her piteously, “The stables stink,” he whined.

She just looked at him, a white brow raised at his complaint, and then she smiled. Geralt winced when he saw the smile and even Emhyr knew he wouldn’t want to argue with her when she smiled like that, “I know, but do you remember the caves from yesterday and how bad they smelt?”

“Yes.”

“The monster pits under the Ard Faeinn amphitheater are worse, I could smell them, if you complain and procrastinate in your punishment I am sure I can ask if they need to cleaned out as well.”

Haru’s eyes widened and he winced but didn’t argue, his own shoulders slumping until he almost mimicked Geralts contrite posture of before, “I’ll be good Hahaue.”

Her smiled turned gentle as she looked at him, then ruffled his hair, “I know you will be my kit,” she then handed Geralt the vial she had brought in and he shook his head as he took it, “I took something else, I’ll be fine.”

“Fair enough, and Geralt I owe you an apology, I shouldn’t have growled at you this morning. I am still - unsettled and I took that frustration out on you.”

Geralt frowned, “you didn’t growl?”

“I did and I interfered when I shouldn’t have, at least in as far as the limerick went, I shouldn’t have mentioned it the way I did - although,” she smiled, “I have left a note for Balik, I said that if I ever heard that limerick again in any form I would track down the one responsible and we would have a discussion... one that involves a training circle.”

Geralt winced, “I’m never saying it again” he muttered fervently.

Emhyr just shook his head as he watched them and came to a truth that gave him a bit of heart, Takara was lashing out at her emotions. She was pushing them away one minute and then pulling them back in the next, she didn’t want to let them go. Unsettled wasn’t the word he would use to describe her at the moment.

But as he pondered her and her reactions a thought flashed through his mind and he froze, today was the third day. 

According to the letter from his daughter had left him - Regis would be asking to see him, with an offer from Dettlaff, he made a mental note to inform Adventis that when the vampire came to ask for his time to ensure Emhyr saw him immediately.

And the next stage of Ciri’s instructions would be played out, he was ready. He thought, he wouldn’t let Ciri down, not in this.

As breakfast wrapped up, he said his goodbyes to Takara and Haru, who left with Takara telling Geralt to meet her in the courtyard garden shortly.

Geralt hesitated as he stood beside him and Emhyr shook his head at it, he reached out, grabbed him by the collar and brought him down for a kiss that curled his own toes and made Geralt whimper.

He let him go with a sigh and pulled back, standing up from the table, “go, and do be careful, I don’t want to hear you buried yourself under a rockfall again before I have a chance to impress upon you certain things. So while I understand you’re disappointed in yourself this isn’t something that will break us, I love you too much to let your drunken shenanigans get the better of us. Just so we’re clear, after we talk I will take out my dissatisfaction and my own disappointment on your ass tonight.”

Geralt cracked a small pale smile, “nothing you can do stops my own shame in this”

Emhyr sighed, and reached out to touch Geralt over the heart, “I know Geralt, and thats the real punishment for you, your own disappointment in yourself. Now go, but know we’re not broken beyond repair beloved.”

“Alright,” Geralt hesitated as he went to turn away, “we shouldn’t be too long.”

“Then I’ll see you when you return.”

When he did turn away, Emhyr heard Geralt say softly, “I love you Emhyr.”

“I love you too Geralt.” He replied automatically, and saw the gentle fall of relief in Geralts shoulders as he walked away.

There was no feeling in this world quite like the feeling that you had when you disappointed the ones you love, it was a feeling generated in fear and contempt for your actions and it created a sense of disappointment, shame and guilt in yourself. 

It was a powerful emotion Emhyr thought, one he was intimately familiar with, he had disappointed his loved one so bitterly that to this day he still felt the shame of it.

He blinked away the image of anger and betrayal in emerald eyes, but he couldn’t stop the memory of Pavetta flinging herself overboard the ships rails when he told her who he was, he hadn’t expected her actions and loosing her had broke something inside him.

He hadn’t had a chance to make it right and would always carry that feeling, that guilt, he knew its weight and its cost. 

He took the little limerick out of his pocket and reread it, he snorted, it was actually quite good and if he hadn’t been Duny he probably would have had a chuckle at it... in another life. 

He tucked it away and then reached for his planner, taking it from Mererid as he did, it was time to start his day, and see just what offer was coming to him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was just after lunch when Geralt arrived in the Palace, he had been able to take any frustration on himself out on the rather large Nekker nest and the impressive drowner population from the under water lake.

It had been therapeutic, but not enough to stop him from cringing every time he thought about this morning. He’d fucked up royally before in his relationships, sometimes it was his fault, sometimes not, but todays fuckery had had the potential to destroy everything.

And he would only have himself to blame.

If Emhyr hadn’t been as forgiving as he had been when he had read that _stupid_ limerick Geralt could have lost it all.

He didn’t deserve Emhyr he thought, and Emhyr certainly didn’t deserve him doing something so crass.But alcohol had never been known to help a man in making good decisions, in fact Geralt had made some terrible decisions involving alcohol... maybe it was time to give it up, or at least drink in moderation.

Takara had deposited them into the keep through fire, and he was never going to get used to that feeling.It made his skin crawl.

But she had ridden the air to the cave and together they had moved through killing all that had called it home.

Afterwards he’d seen the look of frustration flash over her and disappear as fast as it had come when they walked into the main part of the iron mine,“what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that bullsh-“ he stopped, swearing wasn’t going to get her to open us, but she must have seen something in him when she looked at him surprised.

She’d sighed and had stopped walking, “I know Emhyr has told you my dilemma, I’ve never been read so accurately by anyone not of my blood before.That human is uncanny in his ability to read others, particularly those not human, its not as if I’ve told him every secret of mine for him to extrapolate so well on.” She sounded both put out and proud of the prospect, as if she was proud her child had excelled at something.

“Its given him an edge in ruling. I don’t think he’d be half the Emperor he is if he didn’t possess it,” he said as he agreed with her, curious where she was going with this, and hoping for more information about her and her choice.

She was silent for a full minute, “I’m angry, I’m upset and I’m failing you all.”

“Why can’t you just have faith in Ciri?” He asked gently.

She looked at him, her amber eyes unfathomable, “Its not faith or trust Geralt, it’s duty and responsibility, I would take the field and defend you all if I had too, no hesitation if it were just myself.But first there is Haru that I must consider, he is a child, not yet a hundred, and there is something about him that is so incredibly precious to me that I have found no words to describe it, I cannot let him die.And secondly, there is my Empire, time and space may seperate me from my Lands, but my bond to it has not diminished, it is stretched thin and much of my power goes to sustaining the bond.If I die, the Land Bonds will revert back to neutral, there will be no one to hold them until the next Emperor comes forth to do so ad that would be long and bloody.”She’d looked defeated then in that moment, and then she said something that shook him, he knew that what she had said she’d told no other.

“The day the portal opened, we were to gather, myself and the Emperors of the East and West -“ her shoulders slumped.“I do not speak of my world much, I have only given you all glimpses of of it through my tales. I am homesick Geralt, I long for clan and kin and it hurts my heart to tell of it, but I owe you this explanation at least. There is a reason my people are so militaristic, the reason why Youkai are so powerful - we fight not only over land, Borders and ourselves Geralt but we fight to survive within our world.There is a Darkness my Child of Honour and Fire, a Darkness that eats all things, the Land Bonds contain it and the bond passes from powerful ruler to powerful ruler.I am unusual for I had no desire to rule, I was content in just existing and living an uncomplicated life, I did not want to rule at all, why would I want to rule a people who hated what I am, a _Kuro Kitsune_ , Even though my powers were greater than most in the empire.” She gave him a sad smile, “but the bonds have a deleterious effect on many who hold them, those who are strong in power but weak of mind, over time insanity sets in. So many good people die in the madness of the bond. I served an Emperor who had ruled for over a thousand years, he was a warmonger and war followed constantly. War cane yet again and he ordered that the Warriors of my clan cross the border of the North at its strongest point, it was a death sentence and one I objected too. I finally challenged him, it was to everyone’s shock that I won.”

“Nothing about you is simple Takara.”

She had given a hollow laugh, “I fought almost continuous challenges for six damn years to prove that I won on my own Merit, it took me nearly 50 years to consolidate my rule and it was bloody. I had to put down a rebellion that sprung up because of my laws and my beliefs.”

“What about the madness?”

“Its never eventuated in me, or the Emperor of the West for that matter, our Empires are stable, the bonds firmly held, but the east and north have had near a dozen Emperors succumb to it in the time I have ruled.”

She sighed, and then sat down on a rock in the cave, “When I was ripped into the portal my strength was enough that I locked down the bonds to protect them. I had to make a choice, to protect the Land Bonds or protect the Clan bonds - I chose the Land.I knew it would take years for the infighting to stop, for one to come forth and claim them.The reason we were gathering was that the northern Emperor had failed in his duty, madness ruled him, it is not just strength that an Emperor needs.I have kept the bonds, held them even through the distance that stretches them because if two Bonds failed then the Darkness would rise to Cover our world, war would follow.”

He swallowed at the picture she had painted, she had given a derisive snort then and waved her hand as if brushing aside a gnat, “we would win of course but the toll would be great, fifteen hundred years is enough time for the North to be challenged, of this I am most certain, but that doubt remains,”

“That if you die, you fail your world?”

“Yes, but if I were to be truthful while that in itself is cause for alarm and hesitation, it is more the prospect of Haru’s death that makes me hesitate,” she gave a bitter laugh, “His death is what I fear the most.I am putting a child’s life between my honour and my duty, and it is tearing me apart.” Her words had been bitter, and as they had left Kaer Morhen he hadn’tknown what to say.

While in the bath chamber he took of his armour, it was liberally doused in blood and gore and then washed off the mess that still coated him, he had been silent when he returned still ruminating on Takara’s tale.He had never seen her as an Empress, one who had to consider the masses and not just the few, but he understood from watching Emhyr and Ciri how hard it could be to juggle the demands of the many.It was a precarious tightrope, one Emhyr was a master at walking, he didn’t know how to see Takara’s pain, his heart hurt for her, but he didn’t know how to help her.

He was in the process of buckling up his master crafted wolven armour, his viper in the crate for a squire to clean when red mist whispered into his room.He immediately alerted and drew a silver blade, he took position expecting a fight.

Then swore at Regis when he formed out of the blood red mist, “Gods above and below Regis, are you wanting me to skewer you you daft vampire?”

Regis stood in the center of his practice room, dressed in the black and yellow clothes of a well to do barber-surgeon, the colours clearly influenced by the Empire, his satchel over his chest and his now black hair a little mussed.

“My apologies old friend, I’ve had a devil of a time locating you and getting past the gorgons who guard your door wasn’t going easy, I chose to take the route less traveled, so o say.”

“They’re supposed to let my friends through,” he grumbled as he resheathed the silver blade and relaxed, “I was at Kaer Morhen this morning, had an infestation to clear out.”He looked at Regis then, and saw faint lines of worry and strain across the vampires brow, looked like Ciri’s premonition dream was on track.

“So whats the offer from Dettlaff?”

It wasn’t often he’d gotten the look of shock and surprise on Regis’s handsome face, he actually smiled as Regis’s jaw dropped, he gapped at Geralt and then spluttered

“How? you couldn’t possibly know,”

“The lady of space and time my friend has incredible talents, you may have noticed the Doppler Ciri at the moment?”

“Yes, I thought you and the Emperor might have gotten your way and evacuated her.”

“Nope, she saw a vision and is off to ensure it doesn’t go the way she saw it, her letter said to expect you with an offer from Dettlaff, Emhyrs instructions were the senate has to ratify it. He has no idea what ‘it’ is though.”

Regis just stared at him, rather nonplussed and crossed his arms, “are you telling me that I’ve been agonising over this for no reason?”

Dangerous tone, thought Geralt but he just gave Regis a grin, “if it makes you feel better Emhyrs been chomping at the bit to know what it is, how did he react?”

“I haven’t told him, I wanted your take on it first.”

Geralt thought about it, and what he thought might be what Dettlaff wanted, “is it Citizenship for the higher vampires under Dettlaffs leadership?”

Again the shock and surprise nut Regis raised his hand as if to say stop and then said in consternation, “I’m not going to ask how, but yes, thats essentially it”

“You’re asking that in the current political climate when Nilfgaards gearing up for war with the unseen elder?” Geralt replied, not alarmed but just making sure Regis knew what he was getting himself into.He leaned back against his work bench and gestured to the chair, Regis sat without preamble and replied to Geralts question.

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you”

“What’s Dettlaff’s offer?”

“Accept us as full Citizens of the empire and we will fight against the unseen one and the elders.”

As offers went it it was a good one, higher vampire against higher vampire? That was an card in their sleeve that they didn’t have, no wonder Ciri had said the Senate had to ratify it.

“Our offer is that we live our lives quietly, we take blood from no one unwilling, some of us have expressed an interest in learning trades, like mine or to attend the universities.We expect rules to govern us and if those rules are broken, there will be no second chance, Dettlaff or I will kill the one responsible, we don’t want to be hunted.”

Geralt looked at Regis, “my words started something huh?”

Regis smiled his sharp teeth stark in his smile, “yes, you made me think, Nilfgaard has its issues, but they are accepting of non humans, if they were as accepting of me under the shadow of a vampires attack then maybe we could integrate.”

Amber eyes looked into the black pools of a vampires gaze and Geralt wondered just what the future held, it was a serious leap of trust for humans, to be asked to let an apex predator like vampires into their Empire.

But at the same time it enabled them to be studied and watched, as a witcher he was all for more information against any creature that posed a threat to humanity.

“Well,” he said, “lets go tell Emhyr what Dettlaff has to offer.”

As they went to leave, Regis became very chatty, which wasn’t unusual but Geralt could tell his friend was nervous. “Things have come to a head,” he said, as he clutched the strap of his satchel, Geralt noticed the knuckles turn white, he was nervous he realised.Regis continued,“Dettlaffs managed to create a tribe, not just a family, we weren’t expecting so many to want to leave their tribes.Needless to say the unseen elder is furious with him, its seventy vampires that he was counting on to fight.He can’t command them, Dettlaffs blood stops that ability of his so he has no control over them his rage was apparently a sight to behold - he told Dettlaff to leave before he slayed them all.”

“They’ve left?”

“Yes, it will take them about 2 weeks to get here,”

So we have just over two weeks, he thought.

They walked quickly through the halls to the Governance wing of the Palace, Geralt didn’t need to worry about security, as soon as they saw him the huge double doors to Emhyrs study were opened with alacrity.

The soft murmur of voices, the scratch of pen on paper and pages turning was a constant undertone to the room from the aids and attendants, but he heard Emhyrs unmistakable voice from across the black runner giving out orders that he expected to be obeyed.

Geralt walked forward confidently and Regis after a small hesitation followed him, Emhyr spied them just as Adventis bent to tell him something.

“I am aware, Adventis clear the room.”

The room suddenly became busy as everyone in it went to leave and Emhyr looked at Geralt, “Is Kaer Morhen secure?” He asked, his tone deep and even as he looked at Geralt, Geralt didn’t see any anger or irritation directed at him but he still felt like squirming under that gaze.

“Yes,” he said, more subdued than usual, “Takara swept the valley before we left, she’s confident that nothing slipped past.”

Emhyr nodded his head his gaze still on him as he did, and Geralt saw the understanding in those brown eyes, he didn’t want understanding he realised, he actually wanted Emhyrs anger because he was angry at himself.What a fucking revelation he thought, but it was good to have it now instead of trying to sabotage himself later.Which was more than possible knowing him.

Emhyr then looked at Regis just as the doors closed, they were alone, “I’m assuming the reason you and Geralt came together is because you spoke to Geralt?” He said firmly.

“Yes, we spoke.”

“Then you know that my daughter has foreseen this, I’ll be brief, what is it that I need to have the senate ratify?”

“72 vampires as full citizens of your empire, in return you’ll have 72 higher vampires willing to fight whoever the unseen one sends here.”

Emhyr sat back in his chair, his gaze thoughtful as he crossed one arm over his chest and held his chin with his other hand.

“No wonder Ciri told me to get this through the senate.I agree to it, but there will be specific laws in place to govern your race, There will be someone who will need to oversee the integration.”

“We expected no less, due to our culture and instinct Dettlaff will have to be the one that we answer too, he in turn will answer and give fealty to the Emperor.” Emhyr frowned a little, but he gestured for Regis to continue, “He and myself will take on the task of executioners if it is needed, but out of the higher vampires who have chosen not to return to the home world, all of them are under four hundred years of age and all of them are intensely curious about humans and elves.They want this, they want this opportunity and will not jeopardise themselves.Dettlaff suggested a few laws, such as no killing humans unless physically harmed, key word being harmed, any blood is to be taken from a willing donor. We are to live peacefully and be as proactive in the community as possible.”

Emhyr thought about it some more, then Geralt saw the slight frown clear up and knew that Emhyr was okay with the decision, he then stood up, “Agreed,” Emhyr said, “I will sign the vampires as citizens of the Empire when Dettlaff arrives, it will be a treaty between our races and he will be the one to ultimately over see them with a human liaison.As this is a decision that effects the populace to such a degree it is something that needs to be passed by not just me but by the senate.I’ll call the session for tomorrow and you will be there to answer any and all questions.”

“As you command your Imperial Majesty,” Regis said as he gave a courtly bow, “Dettlaff will arrive in two weeks, you can expect whoever the Elder is sending to be here soon after, unless he decides to come himself, Dettlaff is unsure of what he has decided.”

Emhyr hesitated, but then came round his desk walking towards the sideboard that held a carafe of wine, “he’s coming,” he said as he poured a glass, he paused and then looked at them both, tilting the bottle in their direction, Geralt held up one finger to say one glass knowing that Regis wouldn’t drink.As Emhyr poured he continued, “Ciri has foreseen it, there will be a big battle between Nilfgaard and the Vampires, she foresaw our destruction and death, the Empire falls.She also saw a way to change that future and is in the process of doing so, its why she isn’t here.”

Regis looked alarmed, his black gaze flicking between Geralt and Emhyr, “so thats why she said to ensure the senate ratifies your decree? You need vampires to fight vampires.”

“Yes, she’s obviously forseen your people on the battlefield fighting with us.” Emhyr walked back to his desk and handed the glass to Geralt, who sipped with a sigh of appreciation, Emhyr perched a hip on his desk and watched Regis, obviously trying to read him.If he had gotten that good at reading Takara Geralt knew it wouldn’t take long for him to be able to read a vampire.

Regis shook his head and sighed, “vampire against vampire, never in this world have we fought each other in war.”

“Is this a problem? You will be fighting family.”

Regis didn’t hesitate and answered Emhyrs question, “no, we all are prepared to fight for our future,” he paused then, choosing his words with care, “our bond is to the tribe.Parental lines not so much, we are loyal to the tribe first.Dettlaff is the son of the Unseen Elders daughter, his mother is - not a part of his life,” he said the last part in a way that told Geralt there was more to the story and it was more than likely painful.Regis however wasn’t finished, “his bloodline is strong in his abilities, he hasn’t his grandsires strength, that comes with age but his blood protects the tribe he has now formed.We finally have the ability to say no to the unseen one and many take heart from that.”

“So to follow Dettlaff is to have a chance at freedom?”

“Thats a good way to put it.” Regis agreed.

Emhyr was silent for a good minute as he took a deep swallow of the glass in his hand, “ the future isn’t set in stone and I for one am curious to see what you and your people bring to the Empire.You get the chance to set these foundations with me, and over the centuries you will be able to see what is built, help guide it... I envy you and Geralt that.I will never see just what will come of this.”

Geralt felt his heart clench and the wine he had just sipped turned sour, Emhyr was talking about his death. He put the glass down on the desk with a snap that almost broke the stem and stepped back, “don’t speak like that,” he said a little too forcefully.

Emhyr looked at him in surprise but Regis, Regis got it immediately, “death is unavoidable for humans Geralt its-“

“We’re not speaking of this.” He reiterated his voice heated, and Emhyr looked at him with a wisdom and gentleness that made his heart hurt.

“Alright beloved, but as Regis just said, its unavoidable.I’m just thankful for the time we do have together.”

Geralt swallowed the tightening in his throat, his stomaching sinking, he didn’t want to think about the inevitable, no matter how many decades were between now and then.

He didn’t want to contemplate a future with- without Emhyr, or Ciri, or Elka. 

Hell, he thought suddenly, Dandelion was getting older, so was Zoltan.He hadn’t developed friendships like the ones he had now decades ago, he had moved through life as the consummate witcher, contract after contract, always on the Path.

“I need to go hit something,” he suddenly declared, Emhyr nodded his head and declared the meeting over, there really wasn’t much more to talk about between the three of them now.

“Go hit Letho for me, I just received the estimate for his updated gear.”

Geralt couldn’t help the smile even through his aching heart, “how much was it?”

“Close to twenty-five thousand florens.”

Geralt whistled softly, even he thought that was impressive, Letho in his own way was getting back at Emhyr the only way he could.

“I’ll go kick his ass clear across the training grounds.” He promised, and then looked at Regis, “you good?”

Regis smiled, and nodded his head, “I feel much more settled my friend - you needn’t worry about me, I have a new formulae to test out to see if its effective against my kind.”

Geralt winced, the last formulae had the higher vampire whimpering in pain.They wouldn’t kill him, but they did hurt him.

“Thank you for your efforts Master Regis, I’ll write up a proposal of laws that would be beneficial for your race and safe for mine, I’ll send them to you to overlook and add too tonight and we will meet tomorrow at nine bells to discuss it.”

Regis bowed, “yes sire.”

As Geralt went to leave, knowing a dismissal when he heard it Emhyr spoke, “be back in time for dinner Geralt, I won’t accept an excusal tonight.” There was a firmness in his tone that brooked no argument and Geralt bowed, acknowledging Emhyrs order, and it was an order.

It made him swallow, the tone of voice was one when Emhyr was feeling particularly- Imperial towards him.

Tonight it seemed was going to be one of those nights, oh boy, and he was going to have to take it because he had some serious making up to do.

Maybe some shopping would be a good idea, he could get a gift as an apology he thought as he walked out, closely followed by Regis.

“I trust you’ll enjoy yourself tonight my friend,” Regis murmured to him with amusement, as he leaned in behind Geralt, “he certainly knows what you like.”

Trust the vampire to pick up on the tone of voice, Geralt thought as he went red in the face, “fuck off Regis,” he growled, trying desperately not to remember how good it had been among the tombstones.

Regis just laughed, gave him a mocking little bow and with a genuinely amused smile he left Geralt at the door to Emhyrs office and waltzed down the hall with a spring in his step.

Geralt nodded at Adventis who was about to head in and then left, shopping he thought, knowing that it was trite and all that, he wasn’t good with apology gifts.He thought back to the diamonds that he had left for Yen all those years ago, yeah not diamonds he decided, Emhyr had a ton of them.

He was just about to leave the palace, when he spied the eight man guard who had been assigned to him, he cursed under his breath, they had somehow figured out he was leaving and managed to locate him quickly. 

They were good, he’d give them that.

And with that he mounted Roach and left guard in tow - he had an apology gift to locate and a Vipers ass to kick, the first part sounded like a chore, the last part sounded like fun.

He did enjoy kicking Letho’s ass, the other witcher gave back as good as he got and it often ended in a tie, but there were those days where he won, and today was going to be that day.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dedicating this... I know it’s rather late in the series however one of my best friends died unexpectedly on Tuesday, I want to dedicate this to her and all that she taught me... Ness, the world is going to be a little less bright without your shining light. I love you.

Chapter 47

Geralt took the stairs at a dead run, his legs bounding up the ornate marble staircase as fast as he could manage, he was late... really bloody late.

Emhyr was going to kill him, and he was going to kill Varen, fucking Griffin he thought sourly.

The fight with Letho had been a challenge, but he had won it, barely, then Varen, the prick, had challenged Geralt to work the Gauntlet.It was the one that Takara had brought in from Kaer Morhen, the others had also added other aspects respective to their schools to it, so now it was a fucking beast of an obstacle course. 

There were parts to the course he hadn’t seen before.He gone alright - until he got to the Griffins section... assholes had designed it so that one had to fly to get over it.He had no idea how they passed it, but they apparently did and the rest of them were struggling, consequently he’d ended face first and arse up in a mud pit.

So with no choice but to take a bath, clean his armour, and have a beer while he waited for his clothes to dry then ask Eskel for a favour he was running late for dinner... a dinner that Emhyr had specifically said not to miss.

Yeah, he was dead, and his apology gift wasn’t going to cut it.

He made the fourth floor without incident and bolted down the hall towards the Emperor’s quarters, the guards opened the door the minute they saw him charging down the hall, both with smirks as he passed.

They knew he was late, Emhyr had standing orders for his dinner, when served in his quarters it was to be served between six and seven bells depending on what entertainments were planned. 

It was almost half the seven bell.

He dashed through the lounge, skidded on the rug as he got to the open dinning room door and almost fell into the room.They had started without him, nearly finished as well, and paused at his rather sudden and abrupt entry. 

Elka clapped a hand over her mouth to smother a giggle at his rather indelicate entry but the unimpressed look Emhyr gave him had him wincing.

“I know, I’m late, sorry.”

“Be thankful you’re not a child anymore, otherwise I’d send you to your room with only a slice of bread and butter,” drawled Emhyr as he pointed to Geralts chair, Geralt grimaced but came over and landed his ass in the upholstered chair with a slight groan, he’d been all but running since he’d left HQ.

“Emhyr, _I_ can send him to bed without supper if you want me too?” Takara said slyly, her amber eyes dancing at him, great he thought with a bone weary sigh, more teasing.

Emhyr however returned the sly smile and said, “no but I thank you for the offer, I need him to retain his strength tonight.”

She chuckled and sipped from her small cup of steaming tea, he sat and waited for the servants to fill a plate from the sideboard and bring it too him, when they did he fell onto the food with gusto.He hadn’t had lunch when he’d returned from Kaer Morhen, snacking on trail mix and dried fruit when he got to HQ so it had been a while since he’d eaten.

There was silence as he ate, the others were mostly finished with the meal, Elka and Haru were finishing up something sweet for dessert while Takara and Emhyr sipped from their respective drinks, but the silence was broken suddenly.

“Hahaue says breathing between mouthfuls is necessary Geralt,” Haru said to him earnestly, Geralt looked to his right in surprise to see the kit looking at him, his amber eyes worried, “you could choke.”

Before he could thank Haru for his innocent observation, Emhyr cleared his throat and did it for him, ‘thank you Haru, Geralt you need to chew not inhale,” the amusement in his voice made Geralt roll his eyes at him but he slowed down.

“How the hell do the Griffins complete that part of the course?” He said as he finally put his knife down, his eyes at Takara.

She just smiled at him in amusement, “I take it you took a swan dive into the pit? No wonder your skin is lilly white.”

“Yeah yeah, the mud bath did wonders for my corpse like complexion,” he groused at her in good fun, Emhyr chuckled at him, but Geralt pointed his fork at her, “now spill.”

“It’s in the way they move, the Griffins style is distinctly different from the other schools, Kaer Seran was built into the side of a mountain, they fought griffins and harpies on a daily basis so they needed to be able to moved over shifting rock and small footholds.The poles you’re jumping on are designed to shift and move under you mimicking unstable ground, the trick is to move fast and keep light on your feet, more so than usual. Even Balik can complete the course at a full run, mind you in his day, the final test for the Griffins involved metal spikes in the pit.”

“Wouldn’t that hurt them if they fell?” asked Elka with a frown, she had finished her dessert and was sipping the watered down wine that Emhyr allowed her to drink at dinner, Geralt noted the way she held the glass was an exact imitation of Emhyr, he couldn’t help the small smile at the sight.

Takara gave the young teen as smile, a sadness in it, “no my dear child, it would kill them.Training witchers was dangerous, and if in the end you failed at the last test the belief was that death now was preferable to dying on the field facing your first monster.”

“Thats cruel,” she said a little horrified at what Takara had said. 

Geralt though looked over at her and then said to her, “Yes it was and while witcher training produced the best warriors mankind would ever have, it also produced death and suffering on an unimaginable scale.But that is all behind us now, the secrets that created the witchers are nothing more than ash, never again will witchers be created.”

He blue eyes were serious as she looked at him “Thats both sad that they won’t be made again, but its good isn’t it?I mean my tutor has been telling me that humanity is able to fight monsters now so as Queen I merely need to ensure my men are trained to do so.”

“It comes down to cost, and what you as a queen are prepared to pay,” he replied, knowing that this would be a teaching moment for her. “It used to take twenty men to clear out a nekkers nest, and several men would die when a witcher could do it in half the time.Over time and with the tactics that the witchers are training the soldiers in and with equipment and magic humans will be able to fight, it now takes about fifteen men and a few injuries.”

“My reports state the Ymlac Marshes have mostly been cleared of the drowner presences thats been plaguing the routes, it was done with minimal loss of life thanks only to those tactics.” Emhyr said suddenly, looking at her, his eyes approving.Most meals often had conversations about decisions and policy, the difference between Aedirn and Nilfgaard and how she could rule her people.

“Have those tactics been taken up by Governor Ablayis?” She asked him, Ablayis being the man Emhyr had hand picked to rule Aedirn until she came of age.

He nodded his head approvingly, “I don’t believe so, but I think you should write him a letter, it will be your first official communication to him, you can express a desire that your soldiers be trained in the witcher regime that Nilfgaard has implemented, I don’t see why you can’t start making your wishes known to him as long as you and I discuss them first.I’ll send him an official letter as well.”

She beamed at Emhyr, “I’ll write it tomorrow, can you look at it?”

Emhyr hesitated, thoughtful expression on and then said, “I can spare ten minutes, come see me during lunch.”

Geralt just smiled through the exchange, it was heartening to see, Elka was coming along so well and she was just the type of young woman who could bring true prosperity to the kingdom of Aedirn.

He couldn’t wait to see what she would accomplish in her Reign.

———

Emhyr wrapped up his conversation with Elka, so proud of her and how far she had come along in the two years she had been under his wing, fostering her as his foster daughter had been one of the best ideas Geralt had ever given him. 

Her curiosity was tempered only by her thirst for knowledge and her sense of fairness, he was trying, with great success to get her to utilise her skills and knowledge into being a queen for the people.

He was positive she would make a good queen she had her head firmly planted in how she could serve her people.

At the end of the meal, once Geralt had eaten, Emhyr gave Elka permission to leave, he knew she had another lesson in deportment that evening.She gave him and Geralt a hug each as they all stood up to move and Haru demanded one from her as well.

The two of them were close, not unsurprising considering their ordeal being kidnapped by the mages, Haru was still very protective of Elka, often taking a guard position when they were together and around others.

As she gave Haru the demanded cuddle she went to give Takara a curtsy, the kitsune stopped her and touched the girls cheek with the back of her fingers, “well done little princess, you have the makings of a fine ruler.But don’t bow to me, I am not your liege.”

Elka smiled, “no you’re not, but I do respect you,” she said cheekily and then skipped out the doors to head to her rooms.

Takara smiled at Emhyr, “thank you for dinner, its been a lovely meal,” Emhyr returned the smile as he watched her gently cup her kits cheek.

“Hahaue?” The boy said inquisitively.

“Yes my kit?”

“Is dinner over?”Takara paused in stepping away from the table and towards the doors to the balcony.

“Yes Haru it is,” she replied gently, “why do you ask?”

“I’m still hungry,” the boy said plaintively, his expression woeful with a dropped bottom lip.

Emhyr raised an eyebrow, he’d just watched Haru devour a plate bigger then he was, the boy couldn’t possibly be hungry and if it was a stall tactic Haru was going to get a lecture.

“Haru, you’ve done nothing but eat today, Eskel said you ate an entire deer in the forest today.”

“I know, but I’m stil hungry”

Takara just looked at him thoughtfully, “well well, it appears you’re older than I thought you were, your about to get your second tail,” she gently pushed him over towards the sideboard, “ask Master Mererid if you can have a tray delivered to our rooms, and we’ll go hunting tomorrow.”

Haru all but quivered as he clutched his bushy black tail to his chest and glowed in his excitement, “two tails Hahaue?” He chirped, “Are you sure?”

“Yes you ravenous creature, now go ask, I don’t want you gnawing on the furniture,” She said with a laugh and a smile, ruffling his head as she did, he dashed over to Mererid who was already standing at the sideboard waiting.

“Tell me what you’d like Master Haru?” He said, his usual dour expression broken with a small smile.Emhyr didn’t blame him, it was hard to hold a frown when Haru was happy.

“He’s about to hit a milestone?” Asked Geralt, his own excitement lighting his eyes.

“And then some,” said Takara, all but beaming in pride, her own tails mirroring Haru’s quivering, “he’ll have a growth spurt in the next few days and his tail will come in. Ravenous hunger is the sign to look for, I should have realised it when Eskel said he brought down a deer and ate it while you and I were at the keep, I thought he meant a young deer.”

Geralt shook his head, “no it was a female deer, about 2 years old, he was telling us all how efficiently he brought it down.”

She watched Haru as he pointed to the dishes he liked and then gave a soft groan, “Stars that guard and guard...if you think he has poor impulse control now, you should see him when he hits the terrible twos.”

“He already keeps you on your toes,” said Emhyr with a chuckle, “you’re fishing him out of the lake on an almost daily basis.”

“Hnnn, I better prepare for the arguments,” she said with a sigh, her expression morphing to one of a female who knew the meaning of ‘long suffering’.

“How long till he gets his tail?” Geralt said.

“It usually takes a week once the hunger sets in, but I usually took two days, so I’m assuming with Haru it will be around that mark.”

Haru bounded over to them, his choices made and Mererid bowed to them, “I shall have this delivered to your rooms Lady Ayakashi.” He intoned as he straightened, and then with a bow to Emhyr left, carrying Haru’s meal with him.

“Say your good nights my kit, we shall retire and you have some study to do.”

The kit gave a sigh that mimicked his mothers expression of ‘long suffering’, but came over to Emhyr his arms up, a demand for a cuddle which Emhyr bent to give him one, “stay out mischief trouble,” he said to him as he ruffled the fur between his ears.

Haru giggle and patted his hair down and then went to Geralt for a hug as well, “I hope you ate enough to keep your strength up tonight, you have to protect Emhyr.” He said it so innocently, so sweetly you knew he meant every word and hadn’t understood the double meaning from before.

Emhyr coughed to stop the laugh at Geralts reddening cheeks.

“I ate plenty Haru, but if you dawdle you’re going to have a cold meal waiting in your rooms.”

Haru’s eyes widened, and he suddenly declared his good nights with a bow and then moved, fast - a black streak towards the doors and out in seconds.

Takara sighed again, “I had better go and supervise before he actually does gnaw on your furniture, his fangs are going to start growing with the hunger.”

“Do you need a chew toy for him?” Geralt asked slyly.

Takara just looked at him, an eyebrow raised and then spoke with false sweetness, “if I need a chew toy for him one of your prized swords will do a treat, he can sharpen his fangs on steel.”

Geralt blinked at her as she waved at them both and walked out of the dining room, as the glass doors closed behind her he turned to face Emhyr, “she was joking... wasn’t she?”

Emhyr honestly didn’t know, but he had a feeling she was... but then again her sense of humour could be as sharp as Geralts blades, she may not have been joking at all.

But Geralts slight look of panic at the thought of one of his precious sword being chewed on by a kitsune made Emhyr chuckle, “you and your swords,” he said with amusement. “With the amount of time you spend polishing them you could stand to loose one or two just to regain a few hours back in your week.”

Geralt just grinned at him, uncrossing his arms as he did, “how did this afternoon go?”

“Well I spent most of the time drafting laws for a new populace to join the empire. Did you hit Letho for me?”

“I certainly did, he pounded me into the dirt a few times but I got him in the end, judging by his hiss of pain I think I ruptured his kidney but it’ll heal.”

Emhyr stared at him, “you ruptured his kidney? And he’ll live?”

“Yeah, hurts like a wicked bitch and you’re pissing blood for a few days but it heals - witcher remember?”

“I remember beloved, now come here, I have something I want from you.” He knew there was no mistaking the look he gave Geralt and he saw the slight tension that was holding Geralt ridged leave.

Geralt stepped over to him, and Emhyr tugged him in for a firm and commanding kiss, his lips moulding over Geralts own, they softened immediately, letting Emhyr have all the control he desired. His grip was tight in the linen of Geralts shirt, and as he deepened the kiss he felt Geralt all but melt into him and tasted the relief and the desire. 

Emhyrs heartbeat sped up as he lost himself in the musky scent of Geralt, the lyre soap that he’d obviously used and the ever present smell of blade oil.Geralts hand came to rest on Emhyrs hip, and Emhyr carded his free hand into Geralts hair, feeling the silver fall of silk slide through his fingers.There was nothing more beautiful than this moment, in every moment he spent with Geralt actually, but there were things they needed to discuss, as much as he wanted to toss Geralt on the table and have his wicked way with him.

Time for a talk he thought, pulling back with a light tug on Geralt bottom lip and revelling in the slight moan he wrung from his lover.

He stepped back and couldn’t help lick his lip, chasing that indescribable taste, and watching Geralts eyes flare gold in desire made his own flare as well.

“Grab your wine beloved, we have a bit to discuss.”

Emhyr heard Geralt give a slight groan but did as he was instructed, Emhyr led them out and into the lounge room where the fire crackled in the fireplace, the nights were getting chilly now and he had ordered a fire be lit.

Emhyr sat but Geralt hesitated, “one minute,” he said as he gulped the entire glass of wine and he quickly disappeared, he was gone for a little and he was about to pick up his book when Geralt walked back into the room, slightly red cheeked and wearing a robe.

Intriguing, thought Emhyr as he raised his glass to sip it, and got the shock of his life when Geralt dropped the robe.

He spat the small sip back into his wine glass with a cough as his cock immediately hardened, Geralt wasn’t just naked, he was wearing a leather set of straps that Emhyr had once admired and decided not to get Geralt because he thought he wouldn’t wear them.

“We’re supposed to talk beloved, not you seduce me,”

“If I didn’t get into this thing now I was never going to get into it,” Geralt grumbled, his cheeks a little red, and his amber eyes reflecting his unease.

It didn’t take a genius to know what was going on in Geralts mind, he was trying to say sorry in ways that made him uncomfortable because he knew Emhyr would like it, it made Emhyr - melt.

“Our discussion is more based over your punishment then any argument.”

“Yeah I got it, hence the leather straps with all these rings for you to tie me up in various positions,”

“Oh I know what its for, I even contemplated getting you one a while ago, but ultimately decided against it,” his eyes kept travelling over the sight Geralt presented, “your punishment is actually over.”

Geralt frowned, “but you didn’t do anything to me.”

“No I didn’t, you did, you’ve been absolutely miserable all day about what you did, you’ve tried to put your mind off it but I know you, its been plaguing you.As I said, I don’t appreciate being immortalised like that but, it was a good limerick, and its done, I certainly know you won’t do it again.You know it disappointed me, but theres no reason for me to go over it again, its over.”

“If it was anyone else you’d hang them from their balls,” Geralt said, his hands hovering near his cock, he was unsure whether to cover it, and then Emhyr noticed what was on it, a green ring, he raised an eyebrow. Geralt really disliked those rings, the fact that he had put it on and had thought of a perceived punishment made Emhyr want to smile. 

“It just shows that I can forgive you nearly anything,” he murmured as he stood up, Geralt looked so incredibly inviting that he couldn’t help but salivate at the sight. 

The possibilities were endless.

“So I bought this for no reason?” Geralt groused, and then crossed his arms grumpily.

“Yes, but in saying that, theres no way I’m letting you get out of it, I did after all tell you that you needed your strength tonight. The next part of the night is not so much about punishment, its about forgiveness, you forgiving yourself beloved.” He stepped around Geralt, studying him in the harness, focusing on Geralts taut backside, “however did you get yourself into it?”

Geralt hesitated, “Eskel,” he muttered.

Emhyr started to chuckle, “I bet he gave you hell,” he leaned in from behind, one hand on Geralts hip fingering where leather and skin met, he felt Geralt shiver at his touch, he smirked, his witcher was ever so responsive. ”Would you like me to send Fainrael one? I can order it in crimson and gold, they seem to be Eskels preferred colours,” he purred into Geralts ear.

Geralt hesitated, and then said, “after what I had to put up with from him when he was buckling me into this, send Fainrael a dozen of them.”

Emhyr stepped closer so he was flush behind Geralt, his hard cock digging into Geralts tight ass through his clothing. 

He felt rather than heard Geralts intake of breath.

“I must say beloved, you look so incredibly inviting in this, I really can’t decided what to do with you first, and this,” he reached around and felt Geralts hardening cock, his fingers playing over the green ring, “this was inspired.”

He was satisfied when Geralt whimpered, “wonderful” he breathed, and then bit Geralts ear, nibbling on the edges of the curled flesh.

Geralt caught himself as his knees buckled, Emhyrs hands gripping his hips as he felt the slight give in Geralts knees.

He stepped away hands falling and then walked around Geralt so he faced him, he hooked a finger into the ring at Geralts throat, and pulled him close, “Well well beloved, shall we see what punishments I can come up with for you to learn to forgive yourself.”

Geralts amber eyes were glazed with intense desire, and it didn’t changed as he sighed a yes at Emhyr.

Emhyr smiled at Geralt, letting his hand come up and play with Geralts hardened nipple, “then lets retire, the night is young and I have so very many ideas, and so little time to accomplish them.”

With that, he let go and led Geralt into a room that was filled with all kinds of accoutrements that would aid him in this.

He couldn’t help the smile of satisfaction, Geralt had certainly surprised him tonight, and now it was Emhyrs turn to surprise Geralt, he had a few tricks his witcher lover hadn’t come across yet and he had every intention of introducing Geralt to them.The wicked leather harness was just the thing he needed too, how kind of Geralt to supply it.

With that last thought he stepped into The Room, Geralt at his heels fully prepared for a night of absolutely sinful decadence and carefully crafted lust and fulfilment of the senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to end in a glorious smut scene... after what happened the other day I’m in no mood to write it and I’m not going to write one forced... the scenes sucks when I do that.   
> Grief is a powerful emotion, and a draining one as well... but I will make it up to you... soon, Ness would want me to write a spectacular scene, she loved me writing this.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who sent their condolences along, I appreciate the thoughts and the words you gave... I have to say that Ness was the one who often gave me ideas... those ideas 😏... in fact the smut scene where Emhyr is wearing nothing but lunch was her idea. I’m going to miss those conversations.
> 
> I’m procrastinating so you guys get another chapter!!

Emhyr wanted to bang his head against a wall in frustration, the senate session was going... it wasn’t going in the direction he wanted it to go but it wasn’t going in completely the wrong direction either so there was that.

And that was thanks to Regis, his calm answers to the questions that were being thrown at him had mollified the collective horror at what Emhyr had told the Senate.

Dettlaffs proposal... offer... proposition, whatever you wanted to call it.

That had gone down exactly like he had expected it too, like a catapult stone into a rank of men, some had scattered, some had died but most were determined to fight back.

Thank the Great Sun that it was a closed session, because the majority of the Senate Members were fighting.

He had been hoping that it would go something on the lines of... he told them what he wanted and they did it.But this was the senate, they loved nothing more than to make his life as Emperor hard, if Voorhis had been alive Emhyr was sure he’d be leading the charge.

He had to hand it to Regis though, the vampire had answered every question given him, and at times Emhyr had seen how confused the senators were.Regis enjoyed talking, he said a lot in answering a single question and there were at least several questions that while Regis had waffled on Emhyr was sure he hadn’t actually answered the question.What awed Emhyr was that the person who asked the question went away thinking it had been answered.He realised he was seeing a master orator and debater at work and he was impressed.

The Senators were starting to wrap up the questioning, Emhyr stirred, now came the debating and this was where he shone, he stood and took the podium waiting for Regis to take his own seat once again, at his command the floor opened and the debating began.

Several senators started off immediately stating that this wasn’t to be born, vampires were the enemy and Nilfgaard was at war with them.

It was a rigorous debate, Emhyr slamming back every point made against them but he could see that they weren’t convinced, it was going to take more than just his arguments to get the senate to agree to allowing the Higher vampires under Dettlaff to become Citizens of the Empire.

One senator suddenly said to the room at large, “why are we even debating this, you say that the offer comes with the vampires fighting against the ones set to attack us, Lady Ayakashi will deal with them.” There were murmurs of agreement through the room and Emhyr sighed.

“What makes you so certain Lord Florian?” He asked, his tone bored. “Have you asked her?”

“She is an ally of Nilfgaard, she will help or she is not friend.”

“No, she is an ally of my house - and she hasn't made up her mind on whether she will assist or not, there is much for her to consider if she is going to fight for us against the vampires.”

Geralt had told him what Takara had confessed while they had been in Kaer Morhen, he knew what it was like to have to make the hard decision, he’d had to outweigh the few for the many so often.He understood the pressure and the emotional toll. 

His words however had started the senate again, they were angry that she hadn’t immediately claimed she was helping them and were demanding that he do something about it.

Well he thought, he would.

“Ariel, change your form.” He suddenly ordered, time to let his senators know why Cirilla was going to be an one of the greatest of Rulers Nilfgaard had ever seen.

The senators reacted as he expected at the change from Princess to Doppler, shock anger and accusations - Emhyr pointed at Senator Elordias var Errent, “Imperial Security is not the Senates purview Senator, that is up to my council and myself, if it is in the interests of Security that a Doppler is needed to ensure the safety of the empire than that protocol is already in place.” He replied harshly to the accusation that he was playing them for fools, they settled down at his words obviously realising that there was more going on, he didn’t wait and he wasn’t going to ease them into the knowledge that had been tossed into his lap in a letter.

“Princess Cirilla has foreseen the Empires destruction.”

There was complete silence at his words and he let the weight of them hang in the air for a few minutes.

“You heard me correctly senators, the Empires destruction comes on the back of Takara Ayakashi’s death on the battlefield you want her to take.If she doesn’t take the field we die quickly, if she does take the field she dies and the empire falls.Cirilla is currently on a path to change the future she has foreseen.” His words fell like stones into water and then the whispers started, the panicked undertone one that he understood as it was an undercurrent in his own mind in the days since he had first read Ciri’s letter.

“How do we know that what she’s foreseen is true?” A voice rang from the top tier of senators, he allowed the breach in protocol and answered the question.

“Because the mages who have trained Cirilla and assessed her powers have said the Elder Blood in her veins is the power over time and space - it is why she is called the Lady of Space and Time.its not a cute title for someone playing with power Senators, it is what she is.Part of the power she possesses is the ability to foresee in dreams.The training she has had under one of the Elven Sages has given her the ability to be able to track the possible paths of time and to change the future that is to come. A valuable asset to any ruler would be to see the outcome before it becomes reality.”

The murmurs abounded then and he could see that most of them were aware of just how powerful that would make her... and them. He was counting on their greed.

“Princess Cirilla is currently not on this world as she is gathering allies to help us in this fight, if the Elven sages arrive tomorrow then we know she is succeeding, but the one thing she is certain, for the Empire to survive Takara must take the field and live, to do so Cirilla has said that -“

The doors to the senate suddenly blew open with the force created by whirling blue fire and a little black streak tore through them as if the hounds of hell and not Emhyrs guard where on the little kitsunes tail.

Haru jumped towards Emhyr and change forms mid air to that of naked boy, Emhyrs eyes widened, he had no choice but to catch the child or be bowled over.He staggered back with an ooff at the unexpected weight in his arms and saw what Takara meant by growth spurt, the kit had to have put on about 3 inches of height and had the weight to match.

“What on Earth Haru? Clothing,” He said, looking at the panic and the anger in the boys amber eyes and fell silent, he felt silk in his hands and realised that Haru had dressed himself, which was good - having a naked boy in his arms was a new experience and an unwelcome one at that.

“I will fight,” Haru declared his young voice high but firm as his small hands fisted Emhyrs tunic, “I will fight for you.”

Emhyrs heart sank, those words, said by this boy told him one thing, Takara had made up her mind and she wasn’t going to aid them.

He heard Geralt softly curse behind him, “Haru,” Emhyr said gently, and then looked up as a ball of light zipped past the guards milling at the door to the chambers and then morphed into Takara.

She was dressed in a Kimono, black as night with white and red designs, her hair was down, although partially up with a silver stick.

He was so disappointed he realised as he felt the sour taste of defeat in the back of his throat and he stared at her. He had hoped that she could see reason and trust in them, had believed that she would have faith in them.

Yes he thought acknowledging what he was feeling, he was bitterly disappointed.

“Haru, you deliberately disobeyed me -“

“I will fight if you will not,” the boy snapped at her, he suddenly wiggled and Emhyr realised he wanted down, he bent and let Haru go, Haru leapt over to Takara, facing off with her.

Takara hissed out in anger, “I have not made up my mind yet.”She declared and snapped her hand out, as if ending what she was saying, Haru though scoffed at her, and argued back!

“You have!” He shrilled, his tails whipping about angrily, “even if you don’t want to admit it to yourself, you have made up your mind.”

Takara just shook her head, “No I have not, there is much to consider,” she gestured to the door, stepping back but Haru refused to go with her, Emhyr remembered what she said about arguments last night, now he realised what she meant.

“Oh boy,” he heard Geralt mutter, “not helping Haru.”

“What is there to consider?” The kit said stridently, “all you need is faith Hahaue and not fear”

Takara looked at her kit incredulously, “Fear,” she all but shrieked, “you think I fear death? Tis not my death I fear Haru, but yours.And Faith? Haru, I must consider the fate of not just my empire but our world, that is my duty, I must consider that with my death you die as well, you are my responsibility.Faith can not come into this, to put all that in the hands of another? That is what I must consider.” Her eyes had leached a little red and her own tails started to moved a little more agitatedly, the signs were there, her temper was rising but Haru didn’t back down.

“So you will turn your back on everything you love, I am not a coward Hahaue, I will fight

“You are a _child_ ” she snapped.

“I don’t care, I can kill as well as any man.”

Emhyr thought he saw the exact moment that Takara had had enough, it was the way she drew herself up, he blinked, it wasn’t Takara that was standing there now he thought wildly, not with an aura of absolute power about her, no this was an Empress.

“This is not up for discussion, I have not made up my mind and I will not be questioned by a child,” She looked at Emhyr, her eyes slightly red, her tails swaying agitatedly about her, “I apologise for this interruption, we will - ”

A high pitched growl came from Haru and he suddenly launched himself at Takara, it was faster than Emhyr thought possible, just a black blur but Takara suddenly had a child latched onto her arm by his fangs.

“Kuso,” she hissed, the red deepening, but she didn’t do anything to Haru other than lift her arm so that the two of the were at eye level.

Emhyr saw a thin trickle of blood run down her arm to drip off her elbow as she did nothing more than stare at Haru, one white brow raised. Haru stopped growling and whined, she said nothing still and then the boy let go, landing on his feet, head bowed and he crouched before her.

She twisted her arm and looked at the two fang bites and the impression of teeth left behind, she gave a rumble, not a growl and then said to Haru, “your teeth didn’t penetrate and your fangs only went past the dermal layer - you need to sharpen them.Steel will do.”

Haru looked up at her sullenly, “I will fight.”

“We are leaving, this discussion is no more.”

She turned to leave, bowing slightly to Emhyr as she did and then walked sedately towards the doors but froze, she spun about her eyes wide as Haru, who hadn’t moved other than to stand again his small hands held in tiny fists suddenly burst into blue flame.

It wasn’t the colour that Emhyr associated Takaras flame with, hers was more a deep sky blue, this colour was the colour of the deep blue of the ocean, it rose higher than Haru, a head taller than Takara and the fury in the flame took his breath away.

“Takara what is going on,” Asked Geralt in alarm as other called out in worry

She was silent though her face expressionless but her eyes held her worry as she watched the pillar of fire.She hesitated but the walked towards it, her hand raised, “Haru,” she called softly, “control it.”

The pillar of fire swelled until it was a large orb its edge near takara’s raised hand, a large masculine hand tipped with claws shot out of the pillar and gripped Takara’s wrist, she gasped in surprise but didn’t react.

The flame burst outward but disappeared, leaving a tall, well built, handsome male as she was beautiful with long hair as white as Takara’s, pulled up high on his head in a pony tail and a silver stick through it. He was dressed in a black and white outfit that was reminiscent of the Hanfu she wore, but there was a masculinity to it that defined muscle and strength. The males own nine tails swayed about him gently as he stared at Takara with amber eyes. She stared back at him, he tugged at Takara’s hand pulling her towards him, she looked shocked, but she didn’t fight the male kitsune.

As he reached out his free hand and reverently cupped her cheek, he said in a voice that echoed with power and command, “if you will not listen to me as your kit anata” his other hand brought hers to his chest to rest there above his heart as his tails moved around him and entwined through her own, he continued as he stared at her and she at him. He continued, “Than you will listen to me as your mate.”

As declarations went, it went off like a mage blast, Emhyr couldn’t stop his jaw dropping and the senate who were so very curious about the interruption gaped as well.

Emhyr felt Geralt come up beside himand glance to see the same surprise he felt reflected in Geralts expression.

He was glad he wasn’t the only one to be surprised by this sudden turn of events.

Takara however, closed her eyes with a sigh and gave a slight shake of her head.

The male kitsune, Haru, just smiled flashing an impressive set of fangs and shifted his hand to her chin, gripping it to raise her to face him, “Look at me anata,” he all but purred at her, “you know this is truth Takara, I am the one you have waited millenia for, I have been born again and again, never living long enough to become the power that is equal to you.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him, “I know what you say is truth, I m merely dismayed that I didn’t see what you are.”

“Why would you? Now I am Haru, your kit, in time I will be your equal and the true bonds will snap into place between us and we will be mates - you see me now as I will be in time, you did it yourself.”

“Yes, my fathers death at the hands of the hunters who were contracted to kill me was the catalyst.I took an adult form, at least that is what Takahiro told me.”

“Then you know that I only have a few minutes,” his voice firmed, “you will not do this mate, you will not abandon the principles which define who you are.They are kith and kin, clan but not, they are the family you have created while so very far from home.You cannot abandon them, you who hold honour and truth as a core and pillar of your strength, to do so will kill a part of you that you hold so dear, it will destroy the bond of trust that you and I have.There is that you must consider Anata,” he said it so seriously, his gaze on Takara so intent, but so calm.Emhyr held his breath, he had never expected to be given a boon like this, Takara being told by one of her own.

“The empires?” She asked her eyes serious.

“Will be safe, the north is held, trust in the ones you love and lean on them for once in your life, you need to do this Takara or so much will break than cannot be mended.”

He let her go, stepping back, his hand trailing form her chin and his tails lingering as he did but ultimately slipping away.

“Await me anata,”

Takara just watched and then nodded her head, “I have waited lifetimes for you, what is a few more millennium.”

Adult Haru smiled again and the deep blue fire erupted around him that shrunk in size, it was quickly gone, leaving behind at taller and older boy, about the age of a ten year old... Haru stood there glaring at Takara and Emhyr wondered if Haru even remembered what had just occurred, he didn’t think the kit did.

Takara just stared at her boy, one eyebrow raised, she cocked her head at him and then declared, “I have made my decision.”

Haru’s eyes widened, “you have to -“

She held up a hand to silence Haru’s outburst, “trouble is what the Emperor calls you, trouble you have proven to be, silence my kit.I have much to say.”

But she didn’t say it to Haru, she looked at Emhyr, “I wish to address your senate,” she said, her voice holding echos of a command he rarely heard from her.Emhyr nodded and immediately moved away from the podium, relinquishing the floor to her, she took the stand and stared at the senators who had gathered at his command. Emhyr went to take his chair again, Geralt moving with him and standing beside him as he sat.

Takara waited while he did so, it she looked at them all as she did, her amber eyes sweeping over everyone of the senators and him and then she gave them a chilling smile, one that showed her fangs.

“You wish for me to take the field against your foe?If I die, my kit dies as well, if I die your empire is destroyed - so tell me senators, what is my co-operation worth?”

Ohh, thought Emhyr stunned, she was negotiating with his Senate!! He wanted to laugh, not only at the absurdity of his senate having to make concessions to her but in the sheer relief he felt.

Senator var Jerrit stood and Takara levelled her intense gaze at him, “we can authorise payment for your services, how much do you want?”

“Idiots” muttered Geralt, and Emhyr agreed, they really hadn’t understood her at all.

“What need have I for gold or gems, I do not deal in the currency of any realm in this world, if you wish for me to jeopardise my life and that of my child I want you to do one thing for me.”

“Name it?”

She pointed at Regis who still sat watching the proceedings, Regis’s eyes widened.

“If you wish me to take the field, I will only do so with the higher vampires that wish to call Nilfgaard home beside me.” She looked over at the stunned senators, “that is all I require.”Takara looked at Haru who was staring at her with wide eyes of wonder, “come my kit, as the senate deliberates on my request, you and I shall celebrate the fact that not one tail came through just now, but two.

Haru blinked, craned his head around and Emhyr saw his tails move, she was right, he didn’t have two, but three.

He squealed his absolute joy and brought his tails around hugging them to his chest, “three tails Hahaue!! How?”

She chuckled and ruffled his head, “I can’t pick you up anymore,” she said wistfully, “follow and I will tell.”

The two of them left, Takara followed by the young boy, and as the doors closed the full blown arguments from the senate started, Emhyr however let them, it was var Jerrit who needed to control them now.

He looked at Geralt, and cocked his finger at him, Geralt bent so Emhyr could speak to him, “that was a surprise,” he murmured.

“Fucking understatement of the year there my heart,” Geralt murmured back at him as the senators screamed at each other.

Emhyr however knew it was over, they would agree.He would give them a few more minutes and then tell them why they would agree to Takara’s demand, that Ciri had foreseen it, it had to be done for them to succeed.

He was going to thank Takara the moment he saw her next, she had very neatly severed the senators at the knees for them to fall into line.

She was brilliant at doing it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to start with Takara’s POV... there’s a bit of explaining to do so she gets to do it.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Excitement got her kit only so far, thought Takara fondly as she carried the exhausted child back to their room within the Palace. He had gotten bigger, heavier... but it was of no mind to her, his true form now more the size of a large dog but still manageable to carry.

She had taken him to the ornamental lake to have their talk about why he had skipped a century, he had been surprised by what she had told him but excited that he had done it.His excitement had been infectious, but as she knew would happen, he tired quickly, and had soon fallen asleep with his head in her lap. 

She had omitted that he had declared that he was her mate, had decided that would not be a burden he would carry with him as he grew, it wasn’t fair on him to have that knowledge when he should learn to live his life as he will.With hindsight and the feelings that she had felt when he as an adult had touched her, she had known that Haru as her true mate was a truth she could not deny.

Her kit, her child would be her mate in time.

It wasn’t unheard of for a child to be the true mate of their adoptive parent, there was precedence, but they never knew the bond until it forged between them when the child had reach full maturity, at eighteen hundred years or there about.

The waiting was going to be interminable she thought with a sigh.

She scented the air as she walked into the Imperial residence gauging who was within the complex, sorting the smells of people and artefacts.She smiled when the fresh scent of blade oil, lyre and Nazari basil hit her sharp nose, Emhyr and Geralt had returned. They were outside her doors she realised as she followed the clearest trail of their combined scents. She turned the corner and saw them starting to walk back towards the main staircase.

Geralt paused and Emhyr followed him, looking up to see why Geralt had stopped so suddenly, “Ahh Takara, we were just looking for you.”

“Than you have found me Emhyr var Emreis, good afternoon” she replied as she came up to them, Geralt was staring at Haru, his eyes a little wide.

“He got really big, I thought you said only one tail.”

“Let me put him down and then I shall answer your questions, you will have many I assume.”

“Yes we do,” Emhyr replied to her, as he stepped aside so she could pass and walked sedately behind her, Geralt all but jogged up to the door to her rooms and opened it for her. 

“Thank you child” she murmured as she passed him, her witcher gave a slight embarrassed smile and a shrug of his shoulders in acknowledgment of her thanks, Takara knew her wolf, he wasn’t used to being thanked, most of them weren’t.

She stepped into the immaculate rooms, several articles of furniture had been removed at her request leaving behind a large almost empty space that had a low table and several rugs. Her embroidery was set up in an area near the large windows, a piece she had started on three days ago in the large frame, was nearly complete. The long low table in the centre of the room held scrolls and writing implements for Haru to take lessons with her during the day when she felt that he was sufficiently able to process the lesson. Haru’s play area held scattered cushions and wooden toys, all designed to keep a kitsune child’s flighty interests. He was hard to occupy at times and if there was silence when he was doing something she had learned it meant he was no longer where he should be.

She glided into the bedroom, if there was one thing that she admired in human furniture, it was a bed, this one was a well crafted example. It was large, ornate with a hunting scene carved into the headboard and liberally covered in pillows and a thick soft mattress.

She bent to place her kit in the centre of the bed, the place where he like to curl up for a nap when his young mind had had too much stimulation.He settled down barely waking but a slight little whine told her he was unhappy to no longer be in her arms, she gave soft a low hum as she stroked the black fur between his ears to calm him and he went back to sleep.

She knew Emhyr and Geralt had followed, both were standing at the door watching her with Haru, she stepped towards then, “come, we shall discuss this away from him, he will sleep a while longer.”

“He’s tired?”

“Yes, his body went through a rough transformation, first to an adult form and then to a child of three centuries.” She gestured to the low table, several large seating cushions already on the floor to sit on. Geralt sat down with alacrity crossing his legs as he did, he was used to sitting on the floor, her lessons when he had been a boy had been in a very similar arrangement. 

Emhyr however hesitated then undid the buttons on the lower part of his tunic and sat down next to Geralt, Takara however went over to a sideboard. She took the tea tray that she already had prepared and brought it over to the table, she sat opposite them.

“What happened today Takara?” asked Emhyr, she was conscious of his gaze as he watched her as she measured out several spoons of tea leaves into the little black pot and then poured the water into it, she looked up at him and caught his eyes, he was curious she realised. She heated the water with her power, to the perfect temperature for these particular leaves and left it to steep.

Takara hesitated, gathering her thoughts as she flipped over three small cups, “it is only a hypothesis,” she said with a frown, “I am basing what happened to Haru and I on conjecture. When I changed like he did it was in response to my fathers murder and my mothers rape, the stress triggered a change and in an adult form I killed the men responsible, I apparently was very effective and entirely vicious.I frightened my older brother, but I apparently told him that it was me as I would be in time.When I changed back I had aged by a century and gained a fourth tail, I had no recollection of what I had done, and to this day still have no memory of it - I fell asleep shortly after and slept for two days.I had always been curious about what I had done, and when I was able to move among society freely I searched the records for children who had done the same.”

She thought back to the many many hours she had spent pouring over the archives of numerous monasteries across the four empires, it had been a useless endeavour,“There were no accounts of such an event occurring, until Haru did it I had assumed it was unique to me.I believe that it might be unique to Haru and I as we are both Kuro Kitsune, that a sudden flush of the power we are supposed to come into when we reach our first maturity ages us. This could be the reason why the Kuro don’t come into power until their final tail comes in.Haru was on the verge of changing, he had already grown and was very close to his tail coming in, the power he had suddenly summoned forced his body to age to that of a third century kit.”

“You had a hard childhood didn’t you?” Asked Emhyr suddenly, she heard the solid whack as Geralt hit him in the leg, and gave a small smile, so protective of her that he would take his lover to task for asking such a thing.

But for the first time in so very long she had started opening up to others.She had done so once, before she had fully understood a mortals mortality in this world, they were dead and gone so quickly, it had shocked her and her grief had been hard.It had hurt to recount her life again and again, so she had stopped doing it.Yet now she had started to open up once more. 

She surprised Geralt, “I did, my father was ordered by his grandfather, the head of his clan to kill me when I was born, instead my parents broke the clan bonds took me and Takahiro and ran deep into the wild places of the southern lands.We moved, never staying long in a place, I really was unaware of the danger until we were found by a group of hunters.” She couldn’t help recall the memory of that first time she had seen other kitsune, and the hatred in their eyes directed at her.

“My father was a powerful warrior, a former general of the Emperors armies, he killed them and then told me why we were hunted.Not long after I had come into my third tail another group found us, he died protecting me, my mother and father were true mated, at his death she immediately started to fade.I did as Haru did, then slayed the men who attacked us.Takahiro was still a child, he was only five hundred years old and suddenly had to raise me.I like to think he did a good job.But my childhood was peppered with attack and defence and the ever present fear of being found out.”

“Then why become Empress to a people who hate you?” Emhyr asked, his voice so inanely curious.

“That hatred is only found among kitsune, the other youkai don’t really care one way or another, kitsune are elitist in some regards.” She paused, who was she kidding she thought, her race were elitists in nearly all regards. “The southern lands are comprised of multiple type of youkai, and under my rule they were all treated equally, my clan is a mixed race clan, and the only clan to do so.I see no difference between kitsune, phoenix or the Tengu, no difference in the ha-Inu, Nekomata, Okami and the Kirin.That is just some of the types that live in my lands and call them home, I refused to take precedence over any race - I allowed all types to serve the Empire.”

“You would have made enemies.”

“I did, the Kitsune who had always been in power were not happy that I allowed others to serve within the palace and beyond.However I had ruled for thousands of years, while there was dissent no one would gainsay me.Living here has been a revelation as I took the time to look back on my past and on how I ruled.While here I had to change and change quickly to survive, my kind do not do well with change, we loathe it, but I am better at it than many.” She looked over her shoulder to the little kit on the bed, she smiled her heart light at the sight of him, “ Haru has been a blessing that’s brightened my life considerably.”

“You really need steel to sharpen your teeth?” There was worry in Geralts voice and Takara couldn’t help the chuckle, she reached up to the silver stick in her hair, she pulled it out and her half up hair tumbled down around her.The silver stick wasn’t all silver, there was a section of meteorite steel she used to sharpen her fangs.“Yes Geralt, it was no joke when I said that your swords would do.”

Her wolf whimpered, he was inordinately attached to his sword collection she thought fondly, “surely you could part with just one blade for Haru to be able to sharpen his fangs on,’ she teased, she had no intention of actually taking one of his blades, she had made plenty of teething sticks that Haru could gnaw on.But she did enjoy teasing her wolf, all of her wolves actually.

“Well, that is - is rust a problem?” He asked, still slightly horrified at the thought of Haru chewing on a blade as he looked at the indents her own fangs had made in the stick, she smiled at him. 

“Rust is fine, it will not harm Haru,” she turned to the teapot, it had steeped long enough.

“He’s really your mate?” Geralt asked, she had already picked up the small pot to pour the tea, but since she was among friends Takara let loose the growl she had wanted to sound the moment Haru had declared what he was to her. 

It wasn’t a growl of anger, but one of frustration, “what is the human vernacular?” She said, “Ah yes, it _sucks_!For two reasons, I am raising my own mate with the knowledge of what he will be to me, he calls me Hahaue, the word translates to a mother... I can do nothing but be that for him as it would be cruel to rescind that love.Secondly when he reaches his first maturity he’s going to go off and do as young kitsunes do... I will have to let him do as he wishes all the while knowing that he is mine.”

“You mean he’s going to go off and do -?” he was confused, she shook her head, she looked at him as if he had managed to morph into a nekker, surprise and consternation... her human kit could be so dense at times

“Have sex Geralt, my mate will go off and learn all about how to be an adult by experimenting with other females. It is only when he reaches his full majority that the true bonds will form and snap in to place between us. If he ages and matures at the same rate I did, I have nearly three thousand years to wait.And thats another thing... he asked me to wait, there goes my sex life for the foreseeable future.” And by the Stars that guide and guard that made her cranky, why did she say she would wait? it was tantamount to her giving her word.That right there was the part she really wasn’t happy over, she would be a mother to Haru, she would love her kit with all her heart and watch him grow. She would step back and let him stumble through as a young adult learning how to be an adult, she would even greet his lovers nicely - maybe.But he had asked her to wait, she let loose another frustrated growl, then looked up at Geralt who had made an uuurrrk noise. She narrowed her eyes at her kit, “You have something you wish to say my child?” She asked dangerously.

“No, not at all.” He hurried to assure her, a note that sounded suspiciously like laughter danced in his words.

“Hnnn,” she said not convinced at his sincerity.

“Why would you let him go off and be with other women?”

“Because he needs to have the freedom to grow and become who he will be, I never got the chance as my fur was still black for centuries after my final tail came in, until I reached my final maturity and turned white, which was longer than most kitsune... he should have that opportunity.”

“So you would go home if you could?” Emhyr questioned as he picked up the tea she had placed in front of him and sipped, a soft sound of appreciation as he put the cup back down.Her incredible memory honed in on a conversation she and Emhyr had had in Novigrad, she had said she was unsure if she would return. “Yes Emhyr I would,” she answered, “Haru should have a chance to grow amid our own kind, and yes I am aware that due to what he is it will be hard, but I am the Empress of the Southern Lands of Nihvon, I will protect him with all that I am.”It might be naive of her to believe that she could make an ingrained prejudice such as the fear of the Kuro Kitsune vanish she acknowledged to herself.However should she would return she would not give up her kit, she would change that belief. 

She knew that now.“Its a moot point though, he and I are here on this world.We shall make the most of what we can here,” she cocked her head at Emhyr, and changed the subject, “when will your senate make up its collective mind?”

“They will send you an invitation to tomorrows session, but the answer will be yes. Thank you by the way, I don’t think the motion would have passed without your ultimatum, their fear was too much.”

“Your senators fear change, but they fear the possibility of annihilation more.”

Emhyr nodded his head, “I know this decision was hard for you.”

Takara sighed, holding the steaming up in her hands as she stared at it, she looked up straight into brown eyes that saw far more than any human she had ever met, “in the end it wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be, the burden of that decision has been shared between Haru and I.I am now more aware of what it means for a true mate, they share in all things, it will be nice when he finally takes his place at my side to share the cost of what we decide.”

“Thats another question I wanted to ask, he will rule with you?”

“Yes when we return and the true bond is in place he will ruled by my side as my equal. The Emperor of the West is the only ruler who has ruled for longer than I have, he is true mated, their lands secure, the bonds held firm.Akihito and Fumiko rule together, it is said that their love is the light of their lands, and it is true that the darkness has not intruded in the west even when it has risen since Fumiko came into Akihito’s life.I wonder at that, is it that the stability brought from a true bond is what ensures that the land bonds do not break the mind of the one who holds them? but that is pure conjecture.”

“It makes sense, two to share the burden.”

“Yes, but I am content that I have made the decision to fight for you, what will be will be. That reminds me may I have access to your forges?” She smiled sweetly at him, she wanted to ensure something, to do so necessitated the need to forge once more, the idea excited her she felt at home among the scent of heat and metal.

Emhyr frowned at her, “of course, what do you need the blacksmiths to make?”

She laughed, amused by Emhyr’s curiosity and the need to know everything but she wasn’t going to answer him, “nothing, I wish to use the forge, I will need it for at least two weeks, there is something I wish to make.”

Emhyr nodded his head, “I’ll send word immediately, if you have need of supplies let my requisitions officer know.”

“Thank you, but I’ll bring all that I need from Kaer Morhen, I only need the anvil and a space to work, I don’t really need the fire pits, I use my power when forging.” She hesitated, she had overheard the conversation the other day between Geralt, Emhyr and Regis, not that she would let them know that her hearing could be honed into any conversation in a one mile radius.It was how she knew what this Dettlaff had proposed to Emhyr but the end of the conversation had her worried - Geralt wasn’t going to take Emhyrs death well.She made her decision and picked up a quill, and then on a piece of paper started to write.

“Geralt,” she said gently, “death is inevitable, my race is long-lived, we do not age, death comes to all youkai in several ways, first through illness and disease, second through accident or murder, thirdly through war.But there is a fourth way that my people die by, and that is by our own hearts - when life becomes to much many choose to fade, to be reborn in the cycle called _Tenmei_.”

She finished the formulae she was writing, but didn’t hesitate any longer - she danced a flame of power over it drying the ink and then folded it. What she said next was pointedly blunt, “Emhyr will die, hopefully in his old age giving you several decades together - you however will live on due to your mutations.”

“No, I don’t -“

She held up a hand interrupting him, the folded piece of paper held between two fingers, “this isn’t to be contested Geralt, death is inevitable, however... this is the formulae for the Mandrake Elixir that mages use to inhibit the ageing process, its the secret to their long life and was created by the mage Ortolan.”

Geralts jaw dropped and Emhyrs eyes widened, she let it sink in, “the mages have never let this formulae out of their circle, it was given to me by Hieronymus over 150 years ago, there is no written copy in the library as I chose not to keep it.”There were so many reasons why she hadn’t kept it, humanity was a quick bearing race, their numbers swelling every year, a formulae like this would destabilise the population and the status quo.

She smiled sadly though at Geralt, “ It is undeniable that a witchers childhood was harsh and cruel, I tried to soften it as much as I could, and most of the witchers of the wolf are empathetic - to a certain degree, some more so than others... the other schools however are not.I truly believe that if a witcher can overcome their harsh training and even harsher upbringing to learn to love as you have done than you truly deserve to have a happy ending, and you deserve that time together.”

She reached out over the table, and her heart broke a little as Geralt reached for it with a trembling hand, “I will give any witcher who asks me for the formulae, under the express order that it be for the one they truly love, and Geralt, if Emhyr doesn’t wish to take it, you will not force him.”Emhyr looked at the paper in Geralts hand, his usually stoic face alternating between shock and surprise, and a little hope.

Geralt cleared his throat, but still sounded husky, “thank you Takara, I can’t believe you have that particular formulae...this means the world.” She smiled gently at the relief and the sparkle in his golden eyes that had everything to do with emotions.

“Yes, thank you Takara,” Emhyr said softly, he looked up at Geralt and the two of them stared at one another, Takara watched them and the love that they reflected back at each other, she knew she had made the right choice.

“I don’t know how to feel about the fact that I suddenly can extend my life span,” Emhyr said softly to the room.

“You’re a quadroon Emhyr, your life span is already longer than most humans, but this will stop you from ageing, if you choose to take it you will need to take it on a monthly basis, if you stop taking it you will resume ageing.”

He nodded his head to her, she smiled at the fact he couldn’t tear his eyes off Geralt, both of them had come so far, she was confident that they could weather the time together and come out stronger... if they survived the storm to come that was.

She would do her part, she thought, and fight with all that was in her command to do so.

———

Emhyr managed to tear his eyes away from Geralt, the heart rending relief and joy that he saw there had taken his breath away.He hadn’t realised that Geralt had felt so deeply about this, especially since Emhyrs old age was at least another four to five decades away, he hadn’tbeen thinking about his own inevitable death.

He placed a hand on Geralts knee under the table and gave him a squeeze of reassurance, Geralt gave him a brilliant smile in return.

As much as he wanted nothing more than to hurry Geralt upstairs and make hard passionate love to him, the afternoon was still young and he had organised a surprise for Takara and the witchers that had come to fruition.

“Can you leave Haru here while he sleeps?”

“Where is it you wish me to go?”

“Kaer Morhen,” Geralt looked at him puzzled, he hadn’t told Geralt about this, it was a surprise for him as well.

She hesitated, “no, I will take him with me, it is not because he will wake but - I am sorry, there is many I do not trust within your palace, much that I have heard that while isn’t treasonous, to me it isn’t honourable.”

“Thank you, we will meet you at the keeps entrance in a half bell.”

She nodded her head, he took the last sip of tea in his small cup and then with slight groan that definitely spoke of his age, he stood up from his crossed legged position.It awed him that Takara could sit on her heels and just effortlessly stand up.

Geralt was immediately at his side and obviously not having to battle pins and needles in his feet, Emhyr however did but wouldn’t let them know.

He and Geralt said their goodbyes to Takara, they would see each other again very soon.

Geralt walked beside him, the formulae reverently placed near his heart, they didn’t say anything as they walked, they had already said what needed to be said as they had gazed at each other, no words needed between them. 

Emhyr would take the potion, for as long as Geralt needed him too. 

As they went back towards the Palace proper, Emhyr led them to the section of the Palace that Ciri and the mages used to teleport in and out. 

The guards stationed at the entrance to the large hall, bowed and opened it, Geralt took two steps in behind him and then stopped suddenly.

Emhyr gave a small controlled smile, good the others were here.

Fifteen of the witchers were milling about, chatting, propping up pillars or sharpening blades and Emhyr felt every eye zero in on him, including the sixteenth witcher, the only one he would let at his back.

“So whats your cunning mind up to now?” Geralt grumbled behind him.

Emhyr ignored him, “Gentlemen thank you for coming, Master Emilé hows your arm?”

“Healing well, the breaks are about another month off being fully healed.”

“They were bad breaks I heard?”

“Yes, a large boulder does a bit of damage, nothing that hasn't been broken before but I don’t bounce back as well as the others do.”

“We both don’t, we’re too old” rumbled Balik of Kaer Seren, that much was obvious, but then again growing limbs was beyond even a witchers healing capabilities.

“So just curious, we came at your command, whats this all about?” drawled a certain large viper form his pillar, those amber eyes so snake like that Emhyr felt it down to his toes.

“If you would follow me witchers, we travel to Kaer Morhen, I something I wish to show you all.”

He saw them stir with curiosity and several looked at Geralt, trying to gauge him and suss out what he knew.

Emhyr saw the shrug of the shoulders Geralt gave them as he turned to order the mage on duty to open a portal to Kaer Morhen.

It was done with alacrity and it was then that Emhyr discovered that all the witchers possessed an aversion to Portals.He had never heard a pack of grown men, men who by their very natures were fearless, whine and bellyache about stepping into a portal.

He turned to face them all and raised one disbelieving eyebrow at them, including the one he called lover, who was as vocal as the others about it.

“Master witchers, am I to understand that you, who have faced down many of the most unspeakable of horrors fear portals?I know about Geralts aversion to them, I had no idea that aversion it was caste wide. You had no problem going to assist Takara to find Haru.”

He got a gamut of excuses from them, Emilé declaring that they made his bones ache more than the break, Balik saying he’d rather loose his only leg left then step into it.And the big Viper declaring that it felt like his skin was going to freeze off.

“Well, its a pity, Takara is going, the gift is for you all.”

They all stopped the complaints, and as one let out a collective groan - and wasn’t it curious he thought, watching as they shuffled into the portal, that one mention of Takara got them moving.

Geralt gave him a sardonic bow and Emhyr just chuckled, stepping into the portal after Balik, Geralt right behind him.

They arrived at the foot of the Keep, near the stone masons camp at the lake, he was satisfied to hear the exclamations from the gathered witchers, most hadn’t seen the keep since the renovations had started.Some he knew from Geralts talking hadn’t seen the keep at all.

The contingent of men he had ordered here that morning were waiting for him, Fainrael in the lead and the Master Stone Mason stood with them, looking apprehensive at an Imperial visit.

He paused, he hadn’t expected it to be so cold, he was still dressed for Nilfgaard so his clothing while warm weight for the south was in no way appropriate for a northern autumn, he looked about and saw that there was snow high up the slopes.

Geralt looked at the keep his eyes dancing, he had already seen the valley but Geralt said that he and Eskel hadn’t actually taken the time to inspect the keep, had seen it from a distance as they went to take on the monsters in the mine.

“The passes will close in about two weeks,” he said cheerfully, “winter will be glorious this year.”

Emhyr disagreed with him but other than looking at Geralt askance didn’t voice his own observation.

“Beloved why don’t you and the others inspect the outside of the keep, everything done was done with Takara’s approval,” he murmured to Geralt and Geralt just gave him a sloppy grin and bounded off, Eskel haring after him, he watched as they went to the walls, and then split up to inspect them, calling out to each other as they did.The happiness in both Geralt and Eskel was tangible and the other witchers were grinning as they watched the two wolves until they disappeared into the trees.

“It’s good to see the Keep standing firm once again,” Balik said softly to Emhyr, “your stone masons did a good job.”

“I employ the best for a reason,” Emhyr murmured to the Griffin.

He turned and walked over to the small group of men standing by a fire pit, they bowed at his approach and stood at his order, he took the proffered warm cloak from his Captain, there was a reason he employed him he thought with relief.

“Tell me Master Hadrian, while we wait for Lady Ayakashi, how goes the build?”

“Well Sire, we’re ahead of schedule, we started moving into the keep this week, and have been given permission to utilise the courtyard buildings for the winter. The keep is done, just the fixings and the furnishings to be completed.The fixings will be done through winter, the master Plasterers will be working on the internal decorations and the mural painters arrive this week.”

“And the statues?”

“Have been installed today.” The man had a blush on his cheeks that Emhyr suspected had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with excitement, “Lady Ayakashi has been a wonderful font of information, her knowledge about the keep has been invaluable.”

Emhyr nodded his head, he heard a bit of worship in the mans tone, he wondered if Takara knew she had a conquest in the stone Mason and architect.

He brought up his gloveless hands and blew on his fingers, it had been an oversight he acknowledged ruefully, and wished he had thought to bring warmer gear, he heard Fainrael snap a command and suddenly a guard was offering him a set of leather gloves with a bow.

He took them and put them on, just as the fire pit that was warming them turned blue, none of them reacted other than by standing back and within seconds Takara all but exploded out of the blue inferno, a sleeping black kit held to her back by her tails.

“Good morning Master Hadrian,” she said softly, “how fairs the Keep?”

The stone mason lit up at the sight of her, “Lady Ayakashi it goes well.”

She looked up at the walls of the keep and its battlements, “you have brought all the witchers here your Imperial Majesty?”

“Yes,” he didn’t need to call Geralt and Eskel, the two witchers all but appeared by sliding down the rock and dirt embankments.

They were dusty and muddy he noticed and just rolled his eyes at the splash of mud over Geralts cheek.

“Have you two been mucking about in a mud pit?” called Emilé of Tellra.

“Nah just inspecting the walls near to where there was a breach about ten years ago, the stone masons did a great job patching it up,” said Eskel glowing with excitement.

“Thank you master witcher, we had to take down the entire wall and rebuild it.”

“What happened to the boy,” Emilé suddenly crowed at her, pointing at Takara.

The witchers suddenly surrounded Takara and as one started exclaiming over the kit on her back, they were shocked at his sudden growth spurt and his extra tails.

Takara took the time to tell them what had happened, she was brief and to the point but she told them everything.She also told them that she had decided to fight, the grown men let out a cheer at that and it was grins and back slaps to each other that stopped when Emhyr interrupted them.

“Shall we go, its cold and I for one would like to get where its warm.”

He heard a few gentle remarks about southerners and cold blood but let it slide, it wasn’t malicious, they walked the path towards the keep, and it took a little while to get there, it was steep thought Emhyr, and convoluted. They walked past the new stone bridge spanning the break to the portcullis and kept going up the path, it was muddy and slippery in some sections, he frowned. “Lady Ayakashi, have you given some thought to having the paths between the out building of the valley cobbled?”

She turned slightly to look at him, her amber eyes thoughtful, “is that necessary? it wasn’t before but if the mages need it than it can be done.”

“Master Hadrian?”

“It could be done most certainly sire, but the paths between the buildings are mainly game trails, they would need to be widened.”

Takara didn’t hesitate, “they were once wider, but they have always been dirt, I do not see a problem as long as the paths are kept to the same trails.”

Master Hadrian started taking notes in the clip board he carried and Emhyr was thankful as they turned to walk up the approach to the Keep itself.

As they did Hadrian started listing off what had been accomplished with var Emreis funds, and Emhyr had to admit, the build had cost an absolute fortune, but when he thought about the treasure it housed he could honestly say that it was worth every coin.Not that he couldn’t afford it, he was rich and powerful beyond the Imperial title he held.

The last time he had seen the keep it had been a ruin, now... now it stood tall and glorious, the stone masons were nearly finished with the keeps buildings and wall. The industriousness could be seen in every detail, the main wall was the last wall they were working on and the work was going fast.

Several trolls were hauling large loads of stone up the wooden ramps to the masons who were working the walls.The entrance yard and stables had been cleared and rebuilt the fire pit glowing with a blacksmith in full swing as he made the metal fixing needed for the work.

Takara watched for a minute but one of the trolls saw her and waved its massive arm, “youses promises keep, many tailed foxy lady, we work,” it called out to her.

She waved back and said, “how is your clan?”

“Feed us well clan does well, four troll cubs born this year,” it trumbled along then walking away with its load.

“Thats the clan patriarch,” she said to the curious looks she was getting from the other witchers.

“Foxy lady?” Snickered Tellra, “you striking vixen,” the tease was obvious but Takara immediately gave as good as she got.

“Tell me Emilé, your adorning fan the one thats been following you about like a lost puppy, has he been to your bed yet?”

Tellra snapped the smile closed and went bright red, “he ain’t my style Takara,” he muttered self-consciously while the others started laughing at him.

“Then I suggest you tell the young lad that you prefer women”

“He’s not like that, just fascinated with witchers.”

“Emilé,” she said with a sigh, “your arm is broken not your sense of smell, he lusts after you,” she said to him and then pointed to the upper walk that led to the 1st inner courtyard, “shall we.”

They continued on and Emhyr marvelled at the way the fortress keep had been built, it was an incredible design for a fully functioning keep, the outlay well thought out to daily life.It took them a few minutes to walk through this courtyard, Takara pausing to pat the trunk of an ancient oak tree that had seen so much.

They came to the doors of the main inner courtyard and they were pulled open by his guard, he ordered them stay there but gestured to Fainrael to follow him. The witchers wandered in still exclaiming over the rebuild, and the memories, telling the few who had never been to Kaer Morhen what it had been like.Emhyr kept his eyes on Takara, betting she would be the first to see the change he had ordered.

It took her a few seconds, but she zeroed in on a statue of a tall man beside the door next to her, one sword at his back the other held in his hand, the witchers fell silent.

She looked about, there were seven statues in total, set up around the courtyard, each wore the distinct armour of a different school. They were set up with two on either side of the courtyard door they had just come in through, two near the stairs that lead up to the keep, one either side of the stairways keeping to the symmetry he had wanted, and two more beside the keep doors.The the centre piece of the entire arrangement was a central stone statue set on a freshly built plinth on the balustrade that was before the stairs to the keep... it was an incredible render of Takara herself.

He had to admit, Piero Arn’hardent was the most talented stone carver he had ever seen, he had an ability to crave marble like no other and he was the one Emhyr had chosen to do Takara.It was a faithful carving, she was dressed in a kimono, the carving meticulous in the etched pattern of her dress and obi. Her nine tails arching around her, her hair unbound and flowing free, one hand extended up with a carved flame of blue glass in her clawed hand, the other holding a sheathed Katana.

“I wanted there to be a reminder, that no matter Kaer Morhens future the Keep had a past intrinsically tied to that of the witchers.Each school is represented, from the Cat to the Bears, Griffins, Vipers, Manticores and of course the Wolves, and the guardian who walks the Keep.”

“You did this?” Takara asked softly.

“Yes, I wanted the witchers to be remembered here and you, who have guarded and guided them through the centuries.”

They were all silent as they walked to each statue and inspected it, the other statues were of forbidding men, each distinct, their features a sort of amalgamation of the various school witchers. The viper was built big like Letho, but the chin and nose where like Pietrev, the Bear looked like an amalgamation of Emilé and Tarik, the Griffin just like Balik, Varen, and Tollas.The manticore had the exotic look of the two Zerrikanians, the cat a generic scarred man, but the wolf was a curious blend of Geralt and Eskel.

The two wolves looked at each other, then Eskel said sardonically, “thank the gods we couldn’t have kids, the poor thing would have looked just like that.”

Eskels gruff but humours observation broke the silence from the others and then they began ribbing each other over the statues.

Emhyr watched them all, delighted that they had taken to this small token, Takara looked at him and walked over, “thank you Emhyr,” she said softly.

Emhyr smiled at her and gave her his arm, she took it and he walked up to the statue of her, she had a slight blush to her cheeks as she looked at it.

“Immortalised in stone, how intriguing, my people do not carve statues of others.” 

Emhyr gave her a grin, “and such a lovely statue you make,” he then pointed to the one thing they had all missed, above the large keep doors had been a square design.At one stage he thought it might have had the sign of the wolf but over time it had broken off, now there was the sun of Nilfgaard, surrounded by six carved signs of each school, faithfully rendered by the stone masons to look like the medallions each wore.

The witchers noticed it when Takara stood there looking at it and came over to the two of them, he was suddenly crowded by the witchers.

“I like it,” drawled Letho, “reminder of what came before but what will be now.”

The big viper surprised them all with his comment, Takara looked at Letho, her amber eyes shimmering, “Yes Letho, it is what will be, but the schools will never be forgotten, not as long as the library stands.”

The viper nodded, “our legacy is in your hands Lady, and in Nilfgaards,” Letho looked at Emhyr when he said the last part, his gaze unfathomable.

“Master Letho, I know my word to you means nothing, but as long as I live the legacy of the witchers will endure and be remembered,” Emhyr said firmly, resolutely.

Letho just stared at him, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Warning and promise thought Emhyr as the big man bowed slightly to him and walked away, heading back towards the outer part of the keeps courtyards.

Geralt had wandered over to him through his exchange with Letho, Emhyr looked at his lover, and gave him a wry smile, “that went better than I thought it would.”

“You made an impression with this, thank you Emhyr - for letting Kaer Morhen be our legacy.”

The shine in Geralts eyes made his heart beat fast, the statues had been a good idea he thought to himself, pleased with the response from all of them.

“Let’s get you into the keep, and hope the fire place is lit, that will warm you up, you look fairly blue with cold,” Geralt chuckled at him.

“Please do, his muscles are slightly trembling, and I can smell a cooked haunch of venison,”Takara observed and then paused to talk to Master Hadrian who had been the only humanoid their than Fainrael to come into the courtyard.

Geralt bustled Emhyr in and everyone followed, at Emhyrs orders Fainrael had set up a small feast.

Within minutes the heat of the keep had warmed his bones and he and Geralt took the time to explore the interior, Geralt telling him fascinating stories about growing up in the keep. 

He enjoyed every second of it, absorbing every word and falling in love anew with Geralts animation about the only place he had called home.

Emhyr had half made up his mind to accept Takara’s proposition about becoming Kaer Morhens administrator, watching Geralt made him finally choose. He looked over to Takara who was watching him and he nodded his head to her, the smile that she gave him in return told him she knew what he was thinking.

Well he thought ruefully, he had best get used to the idea of wintering in the middle of a Northern mountain range, he looked about the main hall, if it was anything like wintering in Tretegor he was going to be in for a icy time.He couldn’t help the sly smile at the memories of just how he had managed to keep warm in Redania’s capital, at least he had Geralt to warm him up.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Never mind surviving the coming war thought Geralt as he looked about at the tersely held palace guard, it would be wonderful to survive the next few days...

The Aen Saeveherne had arrived and their arrival had very nearly exploded into a full on battle in the palace. It was their fault he acknowledge, they should have informed the palace guard and the mages that some of the most powerful magic users the aen Elle had to offer would arrive.

Emhyr however had thought as Geralt and the newly inducted members of the mage council had, that the elves would arrive at the Imperial Academy.

Cirilla it seems had given them permission to arrive at the palace.

It would have been nice if she had communicated that particular detail in her letter he thought as he introduce Avallac’h to Emhyr.

Geralt had been in a meeting with Regis, Takara, Emhyr, Field Marshal var Orden and his commanders over the best possible way to utilise the seventy odd higher vampires that would be arriving soon.Takara had suddenly looked up from the map of the city and surrounds, and declared, “the Aen Saeveherne have arrived, and your palace guard are reacting as if they’re a threat.” No sooner had she spoken then the alarm had sounded through the palace, Emhyr had gone a rather interesting shade of puce and swore violently.

“You’re not going to be able to intervene in time,” she continued mildly, “will you trust me to act in your stead?”

Emhyr hadn’t paused to think Geralt noticed, he had pulled off his chain of office tossed it at Takara and ordered her to go, she disappeared in a blur of grey and blue.Geralt had rushed after Emhyr who _ran_ from his office at speed, Geralt had never seen Emhyr move that fast before, other than on a practice court and damn was he fast.Fainrael had been at Geralt side and he could hear the other soldiers falling into line behind them, but within minutes of Takara’s disappearance the alarm stopped and the feeling of magic that had suddenly flooded his senses and glittered in his sight disappeared.

It had taken more than a few minutes at a good trot to get to the hall but Takara had worked wonders in that time, the Palace guard had stood to attention in neat lines, any civilian who had been unfortunate enough to be in the area had been removed and she had been standing a little bit away from a lithe elf that Geralt had immediately recognised, Avallac’h.

Or Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha as he reintroduced himself as, after Geralt had done the honours, the title of King of the Alders was a surprise and explained the entourage.

Geralt looked at Avallac’h in consternation, the elf’s usually unfathomable aquamarine eyes held the usual haughtiness that he had often shown but now it was tinged with a whole lot of ego, “how did that happen?”

“I was the natural choice Gwenbleidd,” replied Avallac’h the arrogance in his tone made Geralt grunt, Avallac’h ignored him and said, “the King of the Alders has always been one of the Aen Saeveherne. Eredin took control because he had the power of the Red Riders at his back and his lieutenants were quick to consolidate their generals power. Now that he dead at your hand the my bloodlines ensured the title went to me, I should thank you for that.”

Geralt noted that Avallac’h didn’t actually thank him, and he was easily dismissed as Avallac’h turned to Emhyr and said, “we have come to pay the debt owed to Zireael, she made a convincing case as to why we would want to aid you, and honour being what it is we are here.” He handed Emhyr a scroll with a wax seal, Geralt looked at it and saw it was a swallow in flight in front of the Golden Sun, Ciri’s personal sigil.

“If all goes well Cirilla says the Unicorns will arrive late tomorrow near to where the 1st Division is quartered outside the gate, my people and I would dearly like to meet them.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow at the request, he wanted to snicker and say ‘yeah right’ but refrained, he watched Emhyr as he took the proffered scroll and returned Avallac’hs cool smile with one as cold as could be.

“I have already been warned to keep your races apart _an Càemm elle_ , unless Cirilla has written to allow a meeting then I am afraid I have to cordially decline your request.”Geralt gave Emhyr a look, when had the man learned the proper term for the Aen elle king?

“Thats a pity,” murmured Avallac’h but didn’t seem inclined to continue on with his request.

Emhyr didn’t open the letter, instead declaring that he would have a wing in the palace set aside for the King of the Alders and his entourage of twelve, four of which were clearly Red Riders, the other eight had the crackling feel of power about them and had to be Aen Saeveherne.

Avallac’h nodded his head replying that he and his people would appreciate a place to rest before they were to be shown where they could aid Nilfgaard in the coming days.

Avallac’h also turned to takara, who had watched the proceedings with interest, Haru peeking out from behind her tails, his little black nose quivering with the new smells coming from the aen elle delegation.

“I would dearly like to converse with one such as you, the power that flows from you is completely new to me,”

She raised her brow at him and then replied enigmatically, “we shall see.”

“Have you been introduced to Lady Ayakashi?” Asked Emhyr a gleam of smugness in his eyes, Geralt hid the laugh with a cough and saw Takara glance at him in amusement.

“No she appeared in fire and power, calming your people by the simple expedience of declaring that she speaks for you and telling us all to stand down.After that she ensured that all would be well for your arrival here, I must admit I am curious as to her.”

Emhyr smiled again, extending his hand towards Takara a slight bow to his head as he did, which Geralt saw Avallac’h immediately cotton on too, a slight frown making his forehead as he looked at her.

“Then allow me to introduce you to Lady Takara Ayakashi,” Emhyr all but purred, his voice deep and even, “the Guardian of Kaer Morhen and on her world the Empress of the Southern Lands of Nihvon, she is in ally of my house and a dear friend.”

Avallac’h was silent for a minute, the gave a slight bow to her, “We did not meet when I was staying at the keep.”

“No, we did not,” was all she said as she nodded her head to him, bowing slightly back.

She was making conversation hard for Avallac’h thought Geralt with amusement and the elf didn’t know how to take her, she turned to look at Emhyr, hand up as she returned Emhyrs chain of office to him.

“Thank you Lady Takara.” He said graciously as he pulled chain back over his head.

“You’re most welcome your Imperial Majesty, will your meeting still be going ahead?”

“No, I’ll reschedule it for tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there, if you have further need of me I’ll be at the forges.”

Emhyr nodded and people bowed slightly to her as she left, Haru close at her heels, Emhyr went to order the wing set aside, Geralt hoped it was near the stables.

Avallac’h watched Takara leave with narrowed eyes, and Geralt went to leave but stopped when Avallac’h turned his aquamarine eyes to him, finally turning his attention back to him.

“She is most certainly not of this world, how long has she been here?” He asked Geralt, Geralt just shook his head, but answered him, “Since the last conjunction of the Spheres, don’t mess with her Avallac’h, you won’t survive the process.”

There he gave him warning, what the elf did with it was up to him

“I’m not a fool Gwenbleidd, I can see that her power is unlike any power I have studied before, I would need to examine her to formulate anyway of overcoming her.” Trust an Aen Saeveherne to study first, then formulate attack. “The creature at her heels though,” continued Avallac’h, his expression one of keen interest, creature thought Geralt, hoping that Takara didn’t overhear that lovely appellation to her kit. “Its inert,” continued the Elf, ignoring Geralts narrowed eyed look, “no power of its own and nothing imicl of life as I understand it, its unlike anything I’ve ever encountered before, do you think she’ll allow me a study of it?”

“Gods no, and don’t call Haru it or creature,” he snapped.

“I see, so her kind can form attachments.”

Geralt was done, he wasn’t going to explain Takara or kitsune to Avallac’h, the arrogant bastard could sink for all he cared, “I am needed elsewhere _an càemm elle_ , duty calls me.” he did the exact thing he had done to Emhyr for many years, he didn’t bow.

He turned his back, feeling his shoulder blades prickle as he did, he did not want the damn mage at his back but he would show he didn’t care.

He left them there, walking out of the hall and half way down the corridors then stopped, coming to the sudden realisation he had forgotten something... he couldn’t abandon Emhyr, he dithered for a bit not wanting to go back and face Avallac’h again. He groaned but turned around and started back down the long corridor to the hall, then sighed in relief when Emhyr swept out of the room.

“Abandoned,” declared the Emperor as he came up to him, his wicked tone one that he usually reserved for those who had displeased him, “how cruel of you intended, you left me with that pompous arrogant elven d’yaebl, prepare yourself Geralt I won’t forgive this infraction easily.”

Geralt rolled his eyes at the words knowing full well Emhyr was pulling his leg, his lovers sense of humour was easy for him to read now, but some of the guards reacted by wincing.He had no intention of telling them he was going to enjoy Emhyrs ‘revenge.’

Emhyrs eyes however were full of mirth as he came to stand before Geralt, “I also have to inform you that protocol states you need to give the king of the alders a bow, the same as you would give the imperial heir.”

“Yeah that ain’t happening, I don’t bow to people I don’t respect... you know that.”

Emhyr just gave him a look filled with fondness, “do as you wish beloved,” he murmured and Geralt knew that Emhyr had just given Geralt permission to treat Avallac’h as he would do before he had been declared the aen elle king.

Good, cause there was no way on this green earth he was going to bow at any length to that particular elf, “I give him seven days before he pisses Takara off.” He declared as they walked back down towards the main part of the palace.

Emhyr was silent, his lips twisted into a smirk, “six and it’s a favour.”

“Done, now whats in the letter.”

“When we’re private.”

Emhyr walked fast, he obviously wanted to read the letter as badly as Geralt, Ciri had accomplished her first task, and they needed to know just what she said next.

Emhyr all but kicked everyone out of his study the moment he swept into the massive room, his aids and attendants busily going about their duties leapt to do as he ordered.Within minutes they were both alone and Emhyr put the scroll down and reached for his tanto blade.

“Just rip the seal,” Geralt complained at him, thinking he was being overly precious of the damn wax seal.Emhyr just gave him a deadpan look and cut his thumb, “oh, one of those seals.”

“Yes beloved, one of those seals.”

Within seconds Emhyr had unlocked the scroll, ripped the seal off and unrolled the letter, Geralt crowded him so he could read over his shoulder.

_Papa, Da._

_If your reading this then Avallac’h has kept his promise, the Elves that arrived with him are powerful and they are also deadly, keep them well away from the unicorns, I know I already said in my last letter but its imperative you do so, if they come into contact with each other the Elves will try to take the unicorns on, I’ve seen a path where Takara intervenes but its not set in stone, if the Aen Elle hurt one of the Unicorns then they will leave, the death toll among the witchers is higher if they do._

_Speaking of Takara, I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you that Haru was the key to her decision, he is her everything as you have all found out, but our Kitsune Empress is very sensitive to feelings, and can smell them.The worry that you felt was the driving force of her guilt, if she didn’t scent that she would believe that she wasn’t necessary, it was Haru questioning her about why the humans were so worried around her that drove him to take action.He loves you both._

_I am on my way to the unicorns, they will help regardless, but my next step after them is where its fraught, I am traveling to the world of Varryn... there the Watchers have the information I need to continue on, what they ask of me however I cannot see, but I’m on track.If all goes as I foresee than I will be home the day of the battle, during the battle itself, with a weapon for Takara, I have dreamed it... I know what it is, I just need to find it._

_I love you both!_

_Ciri_

_P.S Lambert says your Limericks suck Geralt and you should take up another hobby, like flower arranging - I agree, while your Lambert limerick was great your latest left a lot to be desired._

Geralt finished the post script with a wince and Emhyr started to chuckle, “I have to wonder how she found that out,” he said fondly.

“Never mind how she found out, I’m more concerned that Lambert knows, the pricks gonna tease the crap out of me for it now.”

Emhyr looked at Geralt over his shoulder, and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, “never mind Lambert,” he murmured, “you’re training with Regis and the other witchers this afternoon?”

“Yeah, we’re working on tactics with Regis, seeing if we can formulate anything new in our approach to higher vampires.”

“Did you see Haru behind Takara? He was still sleeping when she came up for the meting so we haven't seen him since the other day, I cannot believe he’s gotten so big”

“I know it was just the other day he only came up to my knees in that form, now he’s up to my hips and he’s growing into those ears, they’re not so big on his head.”

Geralt wrapped his arms around Emhyr from behind, melding himself to Emhyrs back and tucking his nose into Emhyrs ear with a sigh, gods he loved the scent of him.

Emhyr leant back into the embrace, “I have several meetings with the law makers about ratifying the vampires under Dettlaff, I’ve also ordered a welcome feast for the Aen Saeveherne tonight.”

“Geralt paused in sniffing Emhyrs neck and let loose an audible groan, “do I have to go?” He didn’t care that plea come out with a whine

“Yes.” Heartless bastard he thought fondly, Emhyr continued, “if I have to put up with the Elf that basically set my daughter up to bear a child to his king then so do you.”

“Fuck, its going to be hell”

“Yes and if you behave, I’ll give you the scimitar from Ofir that Nihara gave me.”

Geralt sighed, he really wanted that sword, he let Emhyr go who immediately turned and kissed him, Geralt sank into the kiss, the heat and the warmth of love was something he craved and thrived on.

It was over far too soon and as the bells tolled eleven bells he stepped back and Emhyr sighed, “see you late this afternoon.”

“See you then, I love you.”

“And I you beloved.”

He gave Emhyr one swift surprise peck on the lips, a quick taste that would last the day and then sauntered out, he sighed inwardly with a softly sounded curse as his pain in the ass secretary stood there waiting him.

“Corbin, I’m busy.”

“I have a request we need to discuss, Sir Geralt.”

Geralt told him to follow him and then walked away, listening to Corbin natter away about something to do with the Ladies Solar tomorrow afternoon, Corbin wanted him to attend again and the reason why..

There was no way he was going to go...

Shit, he was going to have to go.

Fuck.

————

Emhyr leant forward to inspect the silver at his temples, yes, it had thickened he thought ruefully, and while it was acceptable for a man of his years to have such a distinguishing feature it was still a reminder that he was ageing.

Not anymore though he thought, Geralt had made the mandrake Elixir yesterday and together, after the day had ended and they retired for the night, he and Geralt had made a promise to each other and he had drunk the potion.

They had promised that no matter what the future held they would weather it together, they would remain by each other side, that they would laugh with each other, cry if they had too and share in all their memories as they made new ones. 

That together they would walk their Path side by side.

Their little moment before the fireplace had been a promise of commitment to each other, and thatnight they had made love before the fire, a tender and beautiful moment that Emhyr would treasure in his heart every waking moment he lived.

He stood up straight and then inspected every inch of the outfit he was wearing, it was the winter weight black and gold tunic Takara had given him, he looked regal and authoritative, Imperial and considering he was hosting the damnable King of the alders he wanted very much to ensure that he would impart a sense of command.The aen Elle were infamous for their belief in their own superiority and in the inferiority of every other race.

Geralt was already dressed, in black and silver to Emhyr, and dressed somewhat similar, he also held his cane, “are you sure you want the cane? Avallac’h might see you as injured and therefor prey.”

Geralt snorted in derision, “Let him, he’ll keep underestimating me.”

“Good point,” Emhyr couldn’t argue with Geralts observation.

As his servants bustled about to ensure that everything was as polished as it should be, Mererid gave him his chain of office which he placed on his shoulders, then waited while the sash he wore over his shoulders was fixed up.

His crown went on and he heard Geralt sigh as his own was placed on his brow as well, he wanted to sigh he was about to do something Geralt was going to loath... he was also certain his beloved was going to bitch and moan over it too.

The aen elle had forgotten one very important fact about Nilfgaard, the tongue they spoke was a derivative of the same language Ellyon derived from... and his spies were well versed in the elder speech.They had made some rather disparaging remarks about his and Emhyrs relationship, it was time for him to ensure that it was never said again by anyone.

“Mererid, has the paperwork come through from the House of Lords?”

“Yes sire, I’ve already affixed your seal and its waiting for your signature.”

“Bring it here and bring me my sword.”

He looked at Geralt while Mererid brought over one of the most official looking documents anyone would see he quickly sighed and took hold of his sword, unsheathing it.

Geralt watched him, suspicion in his amber eyes, “oh no,” he said forcefully, his lover wasn’t a fool.

“Yes.”

“Emhyr,” Geralt snapped, his eyes flashing a warning at him, he was angry, “I don’t want a bloody title.”

“This isn't about you Geralt or protocol, this is about sticking it to those damn elves.”

Geralt paused, “what happened?”

“Two of the Aen Saeveherne one Lar’arin aep Uldomniar and Cretathien du’braic’leglien were discussing our relationship. Apparently you’re nothing but a dog I wish to screw and a concubine is nothing in the scheme of things. I will tire quickly of you, so no need to mind you as your unimportant in the scheme of things here.”

Geralt was silent for a few minutes,his ears tinged red, “gods damn it Emhyr,” he growled, “you owe me for this.”

He knew Geralt wasn’t going to argue, had gotten off that rather lightly considering Geralts loathing of the idea of a title, “I know, and I’m sorry.... I need you to kneel beloved”

Geralt looked at the ceiling as if for deliverance and then got down on bended knee, “Eskel is never going to let me live this down. You had better not have made me a Margrave, something small Emhyr, I can cope with being a Baron.”

Emhyr bit his lip and he stepped towards Geralt, he looked at Mererid and saw the amusement in his chamberlains eyes, Emhyr laid the point of his blade on Geralts shoulders.

He took a deep breath and really hoped this was the right move, Geralt was going to kill him. “Geralt of Rivia, by the power invested in me as the Imperator of Nilfgaard, Emperor of the North and South, I hearby you grant you the title of Duke Geralt of Rowan. May you hold the title with the honour and wisdom you have shown through the years.” He tapped the sword twice on Geralts shoulders and then stepped back.

He had seen Geralts shoulders stiffen at the word duke and he hissed a little when Emhyr said ‘Dukedom’

Geralt stood up, his amber eyes flashing a warning, “Duke? You’re giving me a dukedom?... what the fuck am I supposed to do with it? It’s one of Nilfgaards oldest province’s!” His voice resonated disbelief and anger, appeasing Geralt wasn’t going to be easy.

“You needn’t do anything with it as its already managed by a Governor, its a title that is supposed to go to one of the members of the Imperial family when the title was subsumed when the former dukes of Rowan died out thirty years ago.”

Geralt growled, and Emhyr tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, “You can also give it back when Ciri has children, I believe its going, first born is for Nilfgaard, second born is for Cintra, she’s decided that Cintra will become a vessel state under her.Any children after that will have the title of Prince or Princess and are given Province’s to manage and rule over.The title was supposed to go to my sibling that was never born.”

He knew he was babbling a bit, but Geralts rather foreboding expression was making him nervous.

Geralt growled, “good, as soon as there’s a possible candidate I’m revoking this title.”

“Think of it this way, you have a fortress Palace in Darn Rowan and an enviable income.”

Geralt gave him a narrowed eyed look, crossing his arms at his chest, “That doesn’t make me want it Emhyr.”

“I know, and in a way... that makes you the best person for it, I‘ll make it up to you.”

“How?” Geralt replied, his eyes starting to take on a glint that he couldn’t possibly misinterpret, still angry but open to being bribed.

“When this is all over and Ciri is back, you and I will disappear to Corvo Bianco, just you and me - a few guards and Marlene and Barnabas-Basil... and Mererid.”

Geralt glowered at him for a full minute and then declared, “I want a month of nothing, no affairs, no dinners, nothing.”

“There will have to be at least two balls, when I arrive and when I leave Toussaint and I’d like to see Endramene,” he could deal with negotiations he thought relaxing.

“Fine, just the two balls and your cousin can come for dinner as often as he wants, as long as that harpy witch of a wife he’s been saddled with stays away.”

“She’s still on the small estate he’s put her in.”

The glint turned to restrained amusement, “Gods she must hate it.”

“Last I heard the duchess loathes it,” Emhyr replied with a smile, the duchess was due to give birth next month actually, another heir for the duchy and according to his latest reports from Del Astra, she was trying everything she could to get back to Toussaint.

He heard Mererid clear his throat and knew it was time to leave, so with Geralts investiture into the Nobility over they left their quarters, he had a banquet to host.

Emhyr, Geralt, Takara and Haru waited in a large receiving room, waiting to be announced, Emhyr was always the last to enter in this type of formal sitting, Avallac’h had already been announced and was being ferried towards the high table.

Haru was standing next to Takara as she sat, his head in her lap as she stroked his fur, the kit was still in his true form, not seeming to want to change since he had woken up. Takara was wearing a shimmering pale blue Hanfu with silver trim, a cascade of blue and silver flowers trailed down her elaborate hairstyle.She stood as the doors opened and she winked at Geralt, “be brave your grace,” she murmured to him as she stepped out into the formal dining hall, Haru trotting beside her.

Emhyr couldn’t help but overhear the low growl Geralt gave at the title she had addressed him with, a few minutes past and then the fanfare that heralded his entry started, he with Geralt on his arm stepped out onto the mezzanine balcony overlooking the large formal dining room.There were long tables which stood in five rows before the high table, the tables set with a raft of gold and crystal, flowers and fruits from across the empire, everyone stood at his entrance.

The major-domo intoned Emhyr’s titles and then to the shock of everyone, intoned Geralts new title.

The murmurers abounded as he and Geralt descended into the room, he paid little heed to them other than to note that most of what was being said was ’about time’.

But as they walked towards the high table they passed Fainrael, dressed as a lord of the realm and Eskel who was obviously accompanying him, he felt Geralt stiffen a fraction...The evil little glint in Eskels eyes and evil little smirk on his lips boded a rough time for Emhyrs Witcher, he would have winced if every eye wasn’t on them.

They were soon seated, Emhyr had the dubious honour of being seated with Avallac’h on his left and Takara on his right, Haru under her chair. Emhyr had decided against putting Geralt next to Avallac’h so sat him next to Takara, and so on it went with a full compliment of sixteen of the highest ranking nobles who could attend, with Elka beside Geralt.

As he gave thanks to the Great Sun, and said his speech about the co-operation between the two races he waxed on about the importance of maintaining bonds and good relations and his hope that this endeavour was the start of a new beginning for their races. 

He didn’t mean a word of it.

It was a generic speech really, he hadn’t even written it, had ordered Adventis too. 

But he finished in quick time and then sat as Avallac’h got up and delivered his own.

It wasn’t insulting, it too was a generic speech about aiding fellows and friends, it too was over quickly and the meal started.

Geralt was right, it was hellish.

What Geralt wasn’t right over however was how long it would take for Avallac’h to insult Takara, it took him precisely nine hours and twenty minutes since he met her and when he did... Emhyr was in the middle.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The banquet meal had been prepared by his staff with little time, they had been given hours to prepare not the usual days and his palace staff had excelled themselves.

A banquet feast like this was a myriad of seventy different small dishes served by the pages, it took hours to eat and days to prepare, the dishes presented to Emhyr were perfection.

But his Majesty the King of the Alders wasn’t impressed, there was a heavy emphasis on vegetarian options due to the elves preference of fruits and vegetables but nothing seemed to please him. The presentation was delicate and precise, and after the first sneer from one of the Aen Saeveherne Takara took up her fork and started to eat.

You could have knocked Emhyr over with a feather as she elegantly took a few bites of the simple salad in front of her. You could have knocked Geralt over with a feather too Emhyr saw as Geralt just stared at her.

“Is it to your liking Lady Takara?” Asked Emhyr, he didn’t know what else to ask.

“The flavours compliment each other, the dressing is light and fruity and its elegantly arranged, your kitchen staff have done commendable work this day.”

“I’ll let them know that they have your approval.”

Takara never ate, she would pick from the arrangement of fruits and berries that he had now set as a standard order for the table, but she never ate from the cooked dishes placed in front of her.

The Aen Saeveherne however were still rude and some pointedly didn’t eat, which he realised was exactly why Takara had picked up her fork.She must have decided that she didn’t like the way the Aen Elle were behaving, it took him a second to realised that the warm feeling in his chest was gratefulness, she was being considerate of his servants.

The dishes went by quickly after that, and while some of the Aen Elle ate Takara took a bite of every dish placed in front of her.

The discourse between him and Avallac’h was polite and closed, they spoke about simple things, the weather and how he had integrated the North into the South.

It was the only real time Avallac’h had made his opinion known, “at least you can give the north some semblance of culture.What I saw in Novigrad and Skellige left a lot to be desired for.”

Emhyr tried not to bristle at the words, they were after all his belief as well, he didn’t like the remarks coming from this particular elf he decided. 

It was nearing the half way mark for the dinner when the main meat dish was brought out, and a vegetable medley for the elves and while the meal was hellish nothing untoward had happened.

Just as Emhyr was thinking about how well the meal was going, Haru decided he wanted his mothers attention, which wasn’t unusual in a banquet, the kit would often pop up beside her in either form, usually because what he was smelling smelled interesting and he wanted to try it.

The space between the seats though meant the kit couldn’t squeeze between them anymore so he opted for the more direct approach.

Emhyr knew none of this however until a very naked boy popped up at the front of the high table, his amber eyes gleaming and his ears twitching.

Emhyr was thankful that the table between them meant that he didn’t see much of Haru except from the waist up, his entire court however got to see Haru’s naked rear end and his three dancing tails.

In the sudden silence that swept through the hall, everyone heard Takara sigh, and then say quite firmly, “clothing Haru.”

The unrepentant child just grinned at them all at the high table, and then was fully clothed in a black and white formal Hakama, he turned and swept a courtly bow to the court and said in his sweet voice, a little more grown up considering what had happened, “my apologies to the Golden Court, I’ll endeavour to remember that I must be clothed.”

The Nilfgaardians, at first shocked at the dramatic change in the child that nearly everyone of them adored, laughed as one, they all knew that was like asking a lark to stop singing, Haru never remembered to clothe himself after changing.

Even Emhyr couldn’t help the smile at the boys enthusiastically delivered words, but it was the dismissive distaste on the Aen Saeveherne gathered at the low tables as they looked at Haru that told him there was a problem.

Avallac’h looked at Takara and then at Haru, “that is the creature at your feet.”

It wasn’t a question it was an observation, Takara who was watching Haru as he sniffed her plate went still.

It struck Emhyr that it wasn’t the stillness of shock but the stillness of an apex predator scenting prey, and he was in the middle of said predator and her prey.

He thought about how to change the subject and opened his mouth to do just that when the Elven idiot beside him decided to poke the damn hornets nest, or in this case yank on the kitsunes tail.

“I should have realised from your animal features that your a bestial shape-shifter, the boy lacks impulse control... a hallmark of any of your kind.I’m amazed that your society has even been able to create some semblance of culture, were-creatures such as you do not have the ability to form a cohesive society - or are you just calling yourself an Empress to impress the humans here?”

The silence at the insult was deafening, and everyone heard Geralt groan and put his head into his hands. Takara was silent, Haru though must have understood every word that was said because he gaped at Avallac’h, then stared at his mother, his eyes widened... he yipped once and then took his kitsune form again.

There was a flash of black as he darted away from the high table, under a low table and then into Eskel’s lap.

Eskel gave his own yelp at the sudden weight of the much bigger kit in his lap that was trying to bury himself into Eskel side.

To hide away from the storm that was rapidly spinning into action at the high table.

Emhyr tried to speak to diffuse the situation, not that he thought he could but Avallac’h however just sneered at Haru, “that you align yourselves with such bestial allies Emperor Emhyr speaks volumes about how much humans do not understand the way the universe works. Strip back that thin veneer of civility and elegance and they are what they are, Bestial”

Takara cocked her head then, and looked over to Avallac’h, Emhyr saw that her eyes hadn’t changed colour but the dead stillness and focus told him that everything she had was on Avallac’h.

Being between a pissed off kitsune and her prey wasn’t a place he ever wanted be, he thought wildly.

“Avallac’h, will you stop pissing her off?” Geralt hissed loudly at the elf from where he sat, but Avallac’h seemed intent on digging his own grave.

“I am not concerned with a show of anger, creatures such as her and the other have poor impulse control true but their powers are more in their ability to shift.I should have seen it this morning, what I was sensing was illusion not true power, illusion and the filthy Magic’s that are needed for a change of form,” He said dismissively, Emhyr knew then it was over, the elf had no idea what he was saying.

“Beastial? She asked gently, the gentleness in her voice belied the look in her eyes and Emhyr did the one thing that he could do, he got out of the way.

He turned to her as he stood up, pushing his chair away from him, “I need him alive,” she nodded her head serenely at him as he stepped back, the entire high table followed him, rapidly moving away from Takara and Avallac’h, those closes to her in the low tables did the same, but everyone however wanted to watch her.

“Its not your fault your instincts are based on the forms that you take,” Avallac’h said with false concern, I apologise if I offend, but your kind however are more suited to forests and the life of an animal, a bestial instincts inhibit a cultural society.”

She smiled then, so coldly Emhyr swore that the temperature in the room dropped, when he saw his breath mist as he exhaled out he realised it actually had.

“Shall I show you how beastly I can be?”

Haru who was now standing with him and his guards, including Fainrael and Eskel who had come to stand by his side whined and ducked behind Emhyrs legs. Emhyr had also thrust Elka behind him, Geralt firmly beside him, clutching the cane tightly in case he needed to draw it.

“If you want to prove my point about control by all means enlighten those who think you civilised.”

Avallac’h said, his tone of abject superiority and calm assurance was marred by the shield that he put around him though.They other Aen Saeveherne had stood up, watching her and their King, but wary... not as dismissive as Avallac’h was towards Takara.

Takara just laughed coldly at him as she stood up from her chair, Avallac’h remained seated as she reached over the space and ran an extended claw across the shield, Avallac’h frowned as it parted in the trail of her claw, as his eyes widened in disbelief Takara struck.

It was done so fast that Emhyr really didn’t take it in, one second Avallac’h was seated the next the remains of his shield, which had shattered into a thousand fragments, were glinting in the air like diamond dust and the Aen Elle king dangled from her grip.

The Aen Saeveherne attacked, their spells and chants however could not be utilised here in this room, the wards on the palace were most effective in defence, Takara however could.

Blue flames suddenly erupted around her and then shot at the eight Elven Sages, within seconds they were wrapped in her power and she had driven them to their knees.

They looked at her in awe and fear as she shook Avallac’h once, “your arrogance truly knows no bounds Alders King.”

“A beast in human clothes knows no control and is nothing more than a beast.”

Emhyr wondered if he was about to witness the slaying of the Aen Elle king when he managed to spit his latest insult at her, he would have thought that Avallac’h when faced by a clearly powerful threat would have enough sense to at least apologise to her, but he didn’t.

“Let me show you control Aen Saeveherne,” she said with a calm smile to her lips.

The flame that enveloped her had edges of her blue, but it was white as well, Haru suddenly started to yip in excitement surging against Emhyrs legs as he focused on his mother.

When the inferno surrounding her disappeared Emhyr couldn’t help the exclamation of shock at what was in front of him, he wasn’t the only one to voice it but it was Geralts shocked “what the fuck Takara?” That summed up the situation.

Takara stood there still, at least he thought it was her, but she had taken on a form that was a symmetrical amalgamation of her two forms, she was a good two foot taller, heavier, her clothinghad changed form the hanfu to that of a black and gold Hakama, like what Haru wore.

She was covered in white fur, from the tips of her ears to the very kitsune looking face and her clawed pads of her feet, her knees and legs bent out like a foxes, the markings on her face swept over her in lines and swirls to the very ends of her tails.Each of the blue marks glowed with power, her flames sedately danced about her and Emhyr noticed her eyes hadn’t turned red, she was in full control he realised.

She looked vicious, as if she could tear the head off the elf she held but there was a peace that surrounded her, a wisdom that spoke of age, true age that made Emhyr question the guess he had to how old she was.

With that she swept out a hand and the force that followed scattered everything off the low tables in a ten meter radius from her and then with Avallac’h still in her grip, she leapt.

She leapt high coming down closer to them and as she did, she all but slammed Avallac’h into the table, forcing him to lie there as she towered over him, her hand at his throat, a casual reminder that she held his life in her hands.

“You called me bestial king of the Alders,” she said to him, her usually melodious voice was deeper, huskier, but still feminine, “you say my kind lacks control, let me assure you that you are wrong... this is the warrior form, it can be attained only by those who have complete control over their emotions and their power, only when one has reached a peace within themselves will this form ever be attained.Everything I do in this form is perfectly controlled, perfectly thought out, from the weight of my grip to the minutiae in the strength in holding you, my instincts do not control me.”

“You,” he gasped out, holding the wrist of the hand that held his throat, “what are you?”

“I am one of the Youkai of Nihvon, we are a race that is as you say bestial shapeshifter’s, we range in the type of creature we take, I am a Kitsune.I come from a world where power is matched by power, the strong rule and I... I am one of the four strongest of my kind, one of the four rulers of our world.You sit here and pass judgement of matters and people you know nothing of. Your belief in your own superiority makes you weak and pitiful, as their king your people are a reflection of you... and they are nothing more than parasites who feast on the blood, sweat and tears of the races you enslave.Yet _I_ am the beast? your world is build on their bones and their suffering and yet you have the gall to call me a beast, I am not the monster here.”

She was silent, as was the room, “you say I am not civilised,” she said as she let go of his throat and stepped back from him.

Avallac’h sat up, moving away from her, his hands holding his throat as he stood up from where he’d been pinned, he pulled one hand away, staring at it, blood coated his fingertips.He looked back at her in fear as she inspected her dagger long claws, and then gave him one of the most frightening smiles Emhyr had ever seen... one full of fangs.

“I come from a civilisation that was ancient when you Aen Elle first crawled out of the muck and started the path to your own.I who have ruled a land nine times the size of Nilfgaard and a myriad of races and societies that are each culturally distinct rom each other for over eighteen thousand years.And yet you look down on my people, you who know nothing and have just met me.You assume much Alders king,” she was still calm in her tone, a serenity that made Emhyrs breath seize in his throat, he had seen this calmness before but it had never come across as this strong. 

She wasn’t finished with Avallac’h though, “my advice to you, is to take your beliefs in your own superiority and take a good long hard look at yourself and your kingdom.You will fall, soon.No empire will stand the test of time if it is built on the backs of others, you are already fracturing and in time your people and society will shatter.”

Her power winked out of existence around the eight other Aen Saeveherne and they too came too their feet but kept far away from her, they each spun a shield about themselves and Takara shook her head, “your power has no meaning to me, I am the power who walks here, I will bow my head to one I call friend and ally but you... I will give you this warning as you are here at the behest of a child I love.You will do as she has asked, but you will keep far away from me,” her eyes sparked red and the form she was using rapidly dispersed, within seconds she was her usual self, dressed in a simple blue kimono but the clam peacefulness had left her, she narrowed her eyes at Avallac’h, “and you keep far away from my kit.”

Emhyr thought he got it, she had full control in that moment until she had thought of a threat to Haru, then her control slipped.

She looked over to him, and bowed a little lower than she would usually, “my apologies to the court and its Emperor for ruining your banquet,”

Emhyr acknowledge the apology with a nod of his own but then said, “its been a lesson, and one that poses more questions than answers Lady Takara.”

“I’m certain it does, I am at your disposal if you want those questions answered.”

“My personal study in an hour.”

She nodded her head at him and then looked down, her smile at Haru was gentle and warm, “shall we my kit? Let’s go, you can go for a swim in the lake while we wait.”

Haru immediately changed form, and for once he actually remembered his clothes, a milestone thought Emhyr at first feeling proud of the young boy but the downcast look about Haru made him worry.

Haru slunk up to Takara, “Gomenasai Hahaue,” he said, his head bowed low to her.

Takara who had frowned the moment Haru had looked so despondent, knelt before him, smoothing down her skirts as she did, she was lower now than Haru but she had titled his head so he looked at her.

“Why apologise to me kit?”

“You had to do that because I changed and I was naked.”

Emhyr narrowed his eyes and levelled them at Avallac’h, he wasn’t the only one, most of his court turned narrowed eyed looks of displeasure at the Aen Elle who had surrounded their king, making sure he was okay.

Takara however, gently pushed a lock of hair out of Haru’s eyes and said softly, “no Haru-kun.” Her expression was one of focused intent and her intent was on Haru, “this wasn’t your fault at all, you are a kit, your mind and instincts are different to a humans and the humans here have accepted that about you.Your mind races in a hundred different directions all at once with a thousand different ideas, we youkai expect our children to be as they are, and you have that freedom here but I have put limits on you due to the fragility of humans.This was not because of any action you did my kit, this was because of the arrogance of one elf, we shall discuss it further so you can understand that there are many types of personalities and sometimes those personalities clash.It is how we react that makes us who we are, I reacted as a kitsune of my station and power would, but I tempered what I did with a lecture, if it had been any other... say the Ruyjin Emperor of the north, King Crevan would have had his throat torn out.”

Haru nodded his head and Takara took her kit into her arms, cuddling him to her, as she did she turned her head to see Avallac’h and gave him a silent snarl.

Warning delivered, thought Emhyr as Takara then stood up, she said her goodbye to the court, Haru following his mothers lead and then they left at Emhyrs nod.

Emhyr looked around and saw how the court was moving into circles and groups to discuss what had just happened, the court thrived of intrigue and games and this was enough to send them into a paroxysm of gossiping delight, but Emhyr knew it was time for him to say a few words.

“Your Majesty, a word with you,”he said coldly, firmly... and placed his foster daughters hand in Geralts, she had taken hold of his hand when Takara had changed into that warrior form.

It wasn’t a polite asking, it was a demand and he voiced it with enough displeasure that only an idiot would think he was being polite.

Avallac’h nodded his head and stepped away from his people, Emhyr did the same, giving the two of them some semblance of privacy. His court however was derived from bloodlines that had Elven ancestry, most within a few generations, it also meant that nearly everyone here had a slight edge to their hearing, it was often said that a Nilfgaardian had the ears of a predator.

He knew most in his court would be able to hear this, “I am most displeased with this, I have never seen someone wilfully ignore the laws of hospitality to insult another guest of my house.”

Avallac’h blinked at him, confusion in his eyes, “your laws of hospitality are of no mind to me.”

“Oh yes they are, you agreed to come to this world for what ever reasons of your own, you did not come here under any diplomatic immunity and you will abide by the rules, if you do not like it, and do not agree with it, you and you people can leave.”

He knew that their powers were needed, but considering that Cirilla hadn’t warned him about a fight between Avallac’h and Takara he was banking on it being of little consequence, or of something that Ciri had done to ensure the Aen Elles help

“You have need of us and yet you would demand we leave if I do not agree?”

“Yes,” was he said

“You humans... your actions often make little sense, but... we will stay no longer than required, do as Cirilla has asked and then take our leave.”

“I think its best that any interaction between the Aen Saeveherne and my people comes from the Sorcerers or the Imperial Mages.”

“Yes, I have no desire to interact with those - whose nature is of such violent extremes.”

“You pissed her off, and I have to say you got of lightly, she can tear through a human army viciously quick, and she took out several of the Lodge of Sorceresses brutally efficiently.Think about that, you can’t fight a being whose power negates your own.”

Avallac’h was silent, “I do not wish to discuss that being any more.”

“Fine, by the way... considering how self-serving the Aen Elle are, I have to ask, why did you agree to help Cirilla?”

He didn’t think Avallac’h was going to answer his question, the other elf was so silent and still but then he said, “do you know how Cirilla defeated the white frost?”

“She destroyed it, killed it”

Avallac’h shook his head, “You cannot destroy an entity like that, it derives power from destruction, a battle with it feeds its own power. Cirilla however outsmarted it - she came to it in one world, a world she decided to sacrifice and there she locked it to that world so it has no way of being able to leave.She did it in a way that destroyed the basis of time and space in that world - the white frost cannot leave, no one can summon it and only she has the knowledge on how she did it.I did not expect her to do as she did, I expected her to defeat it or die trying. We are here because she told me and my council that we owed her for saving this world, we dismissed her words and refused to help. She then said if we didn’t she would return and summon the white frost to Tir Na Lia and laugh at our destruction.Your daughter is much like you Emhyr var Emreis.”

Emhyr gave Avallac’h a tight cruel smile, “of course she is,” he said with pride, “she is a var Emreis - and descended from Auberon Muirceteach... think about that Crevan Espane.”

He must have shocked Avallac’h, for all the elf had had a obsession with the line of Lara Dorren, Emhyr didn’t think he had even given thought to the fact that Ciri was descended from the Aen Elle kings.

“I will have my people escort you to your wing, the rest of tonight’s banquet will be sent to your personal dining rooms.”

“It will be as you say.”

“The Imperial Mages will be with you tomorrow after your breakfast and they will work with you and your people on how best to utilise your powers.”

Avallac’h merely nodded his head and then walked away, Emhyr wanted to growl in frustration, but didn’t, but he admitted to himself that if Takara decided to do them all a favour and tear the Aen Saeveherne apart he was going to stand on the sidelines and cheer.

Although watching her verbally eviscerate and scare the hell out of Avallac’h had been rather satisfying, she did it so well.

The servants were quietly cleaning up the mess that Takara had made when she had swept her power out to clear the tables.Emhyr paused by the Major-domo directing them and ordered him to have the rest of the nights meal served as a buffet, the nobles could eat as they chose, he also ordered several platters for five be delivered to his rooms.He walked back up to the group of nobles that comprised Geralt and Elka, all of them trying to get Geralt to talk about what Takara had done.

He was being closed lipped about it, judging by Geralts shocked exclamation and Eskel’s choice curses when it had happened, Emhyr knew the Witcher’s had no idea that Takara could take a form like that. 

He had a feeling he knew why, she had looked quite monstrous in that form, and the witchers were monster slayers.

He spoke a few words to Prince Voorhis, Morvran offered to stay and oversea the rest of the night. Emhyr accepted the offer and before long he had bundled up Geralt and Elka to their rooms, only pausing to order Fainrael and Eskel to follow when they had completed their conversation.

He had listened to the nobles as he walked through the grand hall, while most of them had been shocked at what Takara had done, there wasn’t much alarm over it, in fact they were all more intrigued with how she fought in that form, one suggestion about asking her to fight in the Munera had him raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

He wasn’t going to be the one to ask her.

Before long they had come to his rooms, and he flopped into the chair in his Living room, what a night he thought ruefully, Elka the darling hesitated when she saw him rub his brow and then she turned to the sideboard and proceeded to pour him a drink.

He accepted it gratefully from her and bid her to sit near him, time to turn this into a teaching lesson, “what did we learn from tonight?” He asked her as Geralt stripped off his outer tunic and did his own flop into a chair.

Elka hesitated for a minute, “that when two forces beyond your control are about to break, get out of the way.”

Geralt snorted a laugh at that and Emhyr couldn’t argue with her logic, he smiled at her but shook his head, she was very right, but it wasn’t the answer he was looking for. He waited, she thought about it some more, “You can’t control everything around you, even if you rule.”

“Yes, and sometimes the unexpected happens, like tonight, I didn’t expect the King of the Alders to insult Takara, but when he did I knew there was no stopping her from doing as she would, I was able to direct her though and I asked her to spare him but I prepared for the worst and hope for the best.”

She nodded her head, “its why you always know whats going on, you prepare for enything and your spies know everything.”

“Yes my dear, now that is how I rule, its not how you have too, but you can take elements of being prepared so that you are not caught unawares.”

“Yes Emhyr,” she said, she hesitated, “Takara looked so scary, but she wasn’t frightening.”

“No she wasn’t,”

“And Haru, he grew up.. how did he get so big so quickly?”

Emhyr chuckled at her exclamation of delight and disbelief, and told her to ask Geralt, Elka just looked at Geralt and then slyly said, “Please, your grace, tell me how Haru grew up so fast”

Geralt groaned and pointed at her, “don’t you start young lady,” he said to her, she just laughed at him and Geralt leant over to her and ruffled her curls.

He messed up her hair style and she pouted at him then pulled out the gold and pearl hair ornaments, Geralt started to tell her how Haru managed to grow up so quickly. He left out the part about Haru being Takara’s mate, Emhyr had noticed that Takara hadn’t said anything more about it, as had Geralt.They had both extrapolated from their talk with her that she was hesitant at telling her kit, Emhyr understood, she didn’t want the boy having to bear the weight of that knowledge as he grew.

He listened as his betrothed and foster daughter spoke, she was such a quick study he thought and growing up so fast, he smiled as he watched them, and wished for more times like now, they had been so few in the last few weeks.

———

The meal was finished among Geralt, Emhyr Elka, Eskel and Fainrael, Fainrael had been very hesitant at siting with Emhyr until Emhyr had just pointed and said, “stop hovering Lord Fainrael, and sit.”

Geralt got the distinction, Emhyr’s Captain wasn’t allowed to dine with him, as a lord of the realm Fainrael could.

As Geralt put down his fork with a sigh, replete at last, the door to the dining room opened and a boy ran in as if the hounds of hell were on his tails, Haru looked wet and happy but his expression morphed as he skidded to a stop and said “ooooh food, I’m starving,” he looked it too.

The hound of hell was his mother as she abruptly appeared behind him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck as he leapt for the table and pulled him back to her side, “were you invited?”she said mildly.

“No Hahaue,” he whined, “but it smells so good.”

“It doesn’t matter, you wait for an invitation to sit at someone else’s table, if its not forthcoming leave as you’re intruding.”

“Yes, Hahaue,”

Geralt noticed that Emhyr didn’t immediately invite Haru to sit, he was reinforcing Takara’s lesson as he asked Haru how he was, Haru said he was fine but he was ever so hungry.

Geralt had to hand it to the kid he was the living persona of if at first you don’t succeed.... try for plaintive waif.

Emhyr invited both of them to sit, Takara sat opposite Emhyr, not a spot she usually took but told Haru to sit next to Elka.

“You’re not hungry?” asked Elka as Haru sat beside her, reaching for the craved meat tray as he did.

“No child, I ate before.”

“So you did,” she said, “and how did you enjoy your taste of human cuisine, I’ve never seen you eat at banquets.”

Takara looked at Elka and smiled at her, “in all honesty, humans over spice and over complicate things, and you take the natural flavour and disguise it with something else,” she declared, “there is something to be said in simplicity.”

“But even the youkai spice their food Hahaue and fermented vegetables are delicious I like kimchi,” Haru said as he finished piling a heap of meat, then at one look from Takara, a few vegetables.

“Not in the cooking process my kit, and it all depends in what form we eat, the true form is when most of us eat raw, and yes we spice our foods when cooked but, we also serve our meat in thin slices raw, with a myriad of delicately made sauces, the only accompanying dish is rice. It is my preference to eat my food raw... all of my food.”

“Eww, you eat it raw?”

“Yes Varelkar we do... but I suppose at my age, I am set in my ways. Haru enjoys trying new things, I am suspicious of different tasting foods.I also have trouble with certain textures, I hate potato for example.” She made a face conveying complete disgust.

Haru giggled at her as he speared a potato with his knife and then ate it with gusto, Takara shook her head at him, Geralt smiled he loved the way that Haru was so free to be himself around Takara.

“Do you mind if we start the questions here Takara? Its too nice to turn this formal,” asked Emhyr as he sipped the wine Mererid had poured, it was a good drop thought Geralt with appreciation.

“If you do not mind Elka knowing,” she said with a shrug.

Good point thought Geralt and turned to Elka as she was say beside him, she looked a bit depressed at the thought of leaving them, but Emhyr surprised them all.

“I think she’s old enough to be involved, she is going to rule a kingdom one day, and if she is to cohesively rule several races then its best if she learn how to interact.”

There was approval in Takara’s eyes, “you are lucky to be trained at such a young age to rule child, I wasn’t and the first few decades of my rule were quite tumultuous so by all means, let this be a lesson for her, and ask your questions.”

Before Emhyr could even voice the first question, both Geralt and Eskel said , “what the hell was that.” They looked at each other, it was the burning question that they as witchers had really wanted to ask.

“The Warrior form, I condensed my power into that form, it heightens speed, reflexes and strength.The only drawback to the form is that it take supreme effort of will to hold it and considerable power to maintain it. It is the first time I have taken that form in this world.If I take it again, you know that I am at my absolute limit and I am consolidating everything I am to give my final push.I showed it to you for a reason”

“Not just to cow Avallac’h?” Asked Geralt, that bit had been brilliant, that lecture rivalled anything he had ever seen her give before... in fact it was by far the greatest thing he’d seen.

“No, although that was the part I enjoyed the most, I despise arrogance and hubris and have no compunction in telling the person what I think of them, “ she said as she poured herself a glass of water, sipping from it.

“That was patently obvious Lady Takara, that was one of the biggest smack downs I have ever witnessed, and I’ve seen his Imperial Majesty do some spectacular ones,” observed Fainrael.

Geralt thought saw that Emhyr was looking thoughtful.

“You showed us for a reason?I think I see it, if you take that form on the battlefield its because you think its over?”

“Yes, I have reached my end. That is your cue Emhyr, take my kit and leave, try and change that much of Ciri’s prophecy and be there for Haru.”

“You won’t die Hahaue, Ciri will come,” Haru said forcefully, scowling at her.

“I hope so, but forgive me if I make plans for if she doesn’t.”

Geralt saw that Elka was looking exceptionally puzzled, she didn’t know he remembered, Emhyr noticed too, he quickly brought their up to speed and she levelled Takara a scowl to rival Haru’s.

“Haru’s right, Ciri won’t fail, she doesn’t know how too.”

Geralt thought Elka was right about that faceted part of Ciri’s personality, she had a drive to succeed and did all that she could to see it done.Something settled in his chest as he thought about it, the children had such faith in his foster daughter... and so did he.

As they all thought of the severity of the upcoming weeks Eskel however looked at takara with narrowed eyes, “sooo,” he said, “do we get to train with you in that form?”

Takara gave him a slow smirk, her amber eyes lightening with mirth, “do you want me to bounce you from one end of the palace to the other... and back again?”

“You do that anyway, but I want to try you out in that form.’

“You’re mad love,” Fainrael said in exasperation at Eskel, looking at his lover askance, “you can see that she overpowers you in that form, she also kicks your backside every time I’ve seen you fight and you want to try her when’s she’s at her strongest?”

Geralt gave a wistful smile, “gods it would be so much fun,” he said a little dreamily, thinking about the power in that form she had taken, the strength and reflexes had taken his breath away, he could learn so much in fighting her.

Emhyr rolled his eyes at his comment, “I wouldn’t bother Fainrael, they’re both insane,” he remarked.

“They’re a product of their caste, their drive to succeed and excel in fighting something strange is the hallmark of what a witcher is, they merely want to pit themselves at me to learn more,” Takara said with a shrug, but pride lit her eyes as she said it.

Eskel gave her a lopsided grin, “well yeah... so when do we get to take you on in that form?”

She looked at him, “tomorrow evening at headquarters, and Eskel, prepare for pain... I won’t go as easy on you as I would usually.”

Fainrael muttered under his breath, then said “I’d appreciate it if you could send him back with relatively minor injuries, I have plans for him.”

“Oh I know how to make a lesson hurt without injury Fainrael, he’ll come back with some bruises and aching muscles, I’m sure thats something you can deal with,” the smirk told the adults there was a double meaning to her words, they knew what she meant.

“Are there anymore questions pertaining to the warrior form?”

“you spoke about the control it takes to hold the form, but when you took it, you were at peace, why is that?” Emhyr asked, Geralt thought about it, she had been at peace he thought, even now she still held some sort of afterglow about her that reflected that serenity.

“Because to be able to take the form one must achieve a peace within themselves, to be able to reach that harmony takes time, time and an understanding of who and what you are... and it takes forgiveness.You need to be able to forgive yourself of the harm you have done, be at peace with your decisions in life.Achieve that and you achieve a clarity of the heart and mind of the soul and aura.Most warriors never achieve this form, those that do though are revered as the greatest of warriors.”

“I want to be able to take the warrior form Hahaue!” Haru suddenly declared bouncing in his seat.

Geralt smiled at Haru, his plate of food all but licked clean, Takara had broken the kit of that habit recently, “you will in time Haru,” she assured the boy. The boy beamed at her and then yawned, his eyes suddenly drooping, “and I think its time for your bed my kit.”

“But I’m not sleepy,” he protested, with another yawn.

“I see, but I am.”

“Alright we can go to bed,” he moaned, but valiantly stood up, Takara winked at everyone as she followed.

“If that is all, I ask that we be excused,”

“Thank you Takara, and I will ensure that the aen Elle don’t go near you while they’re here.”

“If they do, I’ll give them back to you in pieces,” she said sweetly, Geralt knew she wasn’t bluffing either, she took hold of Haru’s hand then paused, “if Elka is tired, I can escort her back to her rooms.”

Elka jumped up form her seat, “thank you lady Takara,” she gave Geralt a hug and a kiss on his cheek, then did the same to Emhyr, she walked around the table and gave her hand to Fainrael, who had stood up to take it, he took her hand and gallantly kissed the back of it.When she got to Eskel he did the same as Fainrael but she didn’t extend her hand, she beckoned him down and as he bent she kissed him on his scarred cheek, “you’re mad Master Eskel but a kiss for luck tomorrow, I think your going to need it.”

As she walked away Geralt saw the befuddled look on Eskels face as he gently touched the spot Elka had kissed, Fainrael had a half smile on his face as he watched Eskel, then he reached out and took the hand that Eskel had up, it was an intimate moment realised Geralt and looked away to give them some privacy.

Takara was escorting both children to the balcony door, “tomorrow can Haru and I play?” Elka asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Takara replied as she stepped out, “tell your tutor to speak to me about a suitable time and we will be there.”

With that it was just the four of them, “by the Great Sun..what a day,” Emhyr declared to no one in particular.

They all agreed with him, the four of them sat back down and started to talk about the day, what went wrong and what went right, the conversation went from there.They spoke about many topics as the hours passed and the wine was poured... so it wasn’t much of a surprise when several hours later all four of them were pleasantly drunk, Mererid was the one who called it quits by reminding Emhyr that he had several meetings in the morning. 

They said their good nights and Geralt wobbled to bed, bath in the morning he decided, he let Jivarii help him undress as Mererid helped Emhyr. They both flopped into bed, Emhyr on his stomach and Geralt curled around him arm over his back, and as they started to drift off, Takara’s voice rose from the courtyard below as she sang a lullaby to her kit.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year ago today I started Ard Faeinn as a birthday treat to myself... I can honestly say one year on that I hadn’t expected to dedicate a full year to this particular pair, but my how I have enjoyed writing this.  
> So in honour of my birthday once more... have another chapter :D

Chapter 51

One week later

Geralt tore through the race course at a hair-raising speed, hanging onto the pommel of his saddle with a death grip, his sword in one one hand he as hacked and slashed at the dummies as they passed. They hit the end of the courseand Avitus slowed to a canter, then a trot, then a gentle walk as he lopped back and around the course to come back to he beginning.

 _You did well that time gwenbleidd,_ the Unicorn said to him in his mind as he went to dismount form the saddle.

“Thanks,” he said to his new friend, ”its getting easier now,” he un-cinched the saddle and removed it.

_It is all about trust my friend, and your seat has improved dramatically._

It had been six days ago when the unicorns had arrived, all eighteen of them. 

Geralt and a small contingent of nobles had been waiting for them as Ciri had written where they were expected to arrive.Emhyr had thought it best to have someone there so that nothing untoward could happen.

The sight of the Unicorns had taken his breath away when they had thundered out of the portal at a run, they were truly magnificent creatures and these adults were in the prime of their existence.They had glowed with power and wisdom, a sharp reminder that these were some of the most enlightened creatures in the universe.

One of the adults had walked right up to him, ignoring the other members of Emhyrs welcoming committee and mentally spoke to all of them present, _Gwenbleidd, we were told you would be here._

Geralt hadn’t met the unicorn before so assumed Ciri had said he would be waiting, he nodded his head to the storm grey unicorn, his eyes focused on the long horn sprouting from its head.

“I am Geralt of - Rowan,” he was hating that title, and the bit that went before it.

_We know, we have come at Cirilla’s request, we are to be the witcher’s mounts in battle against the Vampires of Nictvallen_

Geralts mind skewed sideways, mounts? he thought as the small contingent of nobles started talking among themselves, he blinked at the Unicorn deciding to tackle the idea of riding a ah living unicorn later....“Nictvallen?” He asked.

_The homeworld of the vampires, we have seen it, we have watched it, know the destruction that the beings who call its blackened heart home can do. I am Avitus, I am the leader of theheard and I call Cirilla friend, it is good to meet the one who she speaks so highly of._

“So just to clarify we’re going to ride Unicorns in battle?”

_That is what Cirilla has forseen._

He was going to strangle that girl when she got home he thought, like most witchers he preferred to be on the ground when fighting, they weren’t a mounted cavalry unit. But for protocols sake he had greeted the rest of the unicorns and asked them how the Nilfgarrdians could make their stay comfortable.

There had been some discussion that morning about where to put them, some idiot aid of Emhyrs had shrugged and said the stables.

Emhyr had tossed him out of the room with a firmly worded admonishment to reconsider his life’s choices if he thought the best Nilfgaard had to offer was a set of stables.

Geralt had to agree, he wasn’t shoving however many unicorns were arriving into the stables, it could be insulting to them, they weren’t horses, they were sentient and exceedingly intelligent.

Avitus looked at them and said, _an enclosed area, close to the Witchers, we will be training you from now until the day of battle._

Geralt frowned, “training? What are we training for.”

_How to ride._

“We can ride” he said slightly affronted, well he could, he couldn’t vouch for most of the others, he’d been riding for close to a century.

_You can ride horses, that is good, it means you should be able to keep your seat, but you will be riding us... you will need to train._

Geralt had arranged for the Unicorns to stay within the 1st division Headquarters, it was a good place for them to be, it was away from the palace and there for the Aen Elle, so as Geralt riding on Roach escorted the eighteen unicorns, the streets had been packed with gawking spectators.Geralt could understand it, most of the citizenry had only ever seen a unicorn ah, stuffed, if they had seen one at all. 

Avitus and his clan took it all in stride and they soon arrived at 1st division, the witchers had been happy to see them, than astounded at what they were told they were going to do.

Mounted Combat.

They all shuddered... except The Zerrikanians, they had gotten a gleam in their eyes that Geralt had recognised as want.

So it came to a head as they argued, they debated, they had even begged the creatures to reconsider, but no, it had to be as they said, the reason: Cirilla had said the death toll would be higher if the unicorns were not rode into battle.

“Well that cinches it,” Letho drawled, “I hope you beings are able to carry my well built ass in the saddle though,”

One black and gold Unicorn had eyed off Letho and then said to them all. _If he’s the fattest, I’ll take him._

Letho glared at it, “I’m not fat, I’m muscled”

_Weights relative, you’re still the heaviest._

It had left the other witchers snickering as Geralt and Avitus spoke, pairing up the witchers and the Unicorns, there were too many unicorns but not all of them wanted a human rider, and not all of the witchers would be in battle. Both Balik and Emilé were out of action.

By mid afternoon he had a new friend, one who had a snide and interesting sense of humour that got on well with his own.

Getting to know Avitus had been fun and he had spent a few hours talking with the creature until Takara and Haru had arrived,

The Unicorns had gone completely still when she had gently landed in the training grounds,

“oooohhhh,” chirped Haru, as he leapt from Takara’s back, “look Hahaue, these horses have horns.”

“They aren't horses my kit, they unicorns, and like us they are powerful and highly intelligent, there are records on Nihvon of them travelling to our world.”

“Oh, hello.. my names Haru,” he said to one of the Unicorns, a white one who had a keen interest in Haru, younger thought Geralt and one of the two that didn’t have a witcher rider.

_Greetings Haru, I am Ihuarraquax._

Haru just stared at the unicorn suspiciously then turned to his mother, “Hahaue, he spoke no words and made no sounds yet words were somehow given.”

“I’ll explain it later kit, suffice to say unicorns speak with their minds, like we do in our true forms?”

Haru boggled at her disbelievingly then turned to Ihuarraquax, “show me more.”

The unicorn seemed to be happy to and he and Haru started a one sided conversation as Avitus came up to Takara and delicately sniffed her, she allowed it and in fact returned the greeting.

_We did not expect one of the vaunted Youkai on this world, especially one of your age and power.Cirilla said that the one who is to fight the unseen elder was a powerful ally of her house._

Takara had merely cocked her head and looked at Avitus, “Yes, I am the one who will fight.”

_If you wish to speak about your upcoming battle, we have watched the beings called vampires for many years and can assist in planning your fight._

She had smiled at Avitus then, her stance relaxing as she did, “I thank you, and will certainly take you up on your offer in the coming days.”

The rest of the day had proven interesting, Emhyr had canceled his appointments after hearing about the unicorns arrival and where they were staying, he had personally come to thank them for their assistance.The meeting had gone well, but as he and Geralt cantered back down towards the Palace Geralt asked the burning question that had been filtering in his mind since he first found out he was going to be sitting astride a unicorn.

“Emhyr?”

“Yes beloved?”

“Far be it from me to dictate what you keep in your dungeon but can you get rid of the stuffed unicorn?... I’m never going to get up on it again after having actually met one.”

“I agree, and I also believe that Lady Yennefer’s theory about them being an aphrodisiac was incorrect, I felt nothing but awe around them.”

Emhyr was true to his word... the stuffed unicorn was quietly removed from their quarters and then the next time Geralt saw Avitus, he didn’t feel so guilty. 

And so the next few days went with training, and boy how did they ever need to learn how to ride a unicorn, unicorns and horses were two completely different beasts. 

There were several very important facts that were completely different to riding horses, Unicorns hated saddles, they didn’t like the feeling of being cinched in - but they agreed to wear them so that the witchers wouldn’t be riding bareback, a much harder task when armed to the teeth and ducking flying vampires.

So Geralt asked the oustler’s to get the witchers tack so that the unicorns could inspect it, the saddles were acceptable as long as they were padded better... the reign and the bit... there was no way in this green earth that the unicorns would wear it.

The pulled back ears, narrowed eyes and the stamp of the occasion hoof told them all that this was a no go zone.

“How are we supposed to direct you?” Asked Khalid to his Unicorn.

_Tell us, and trust us to move with you... this is why we train._

And ohhhh did they train, Geralt was in the saddle for at least six hours a day, his meetings cancelled for the remainder of his week. He also learned that his seat in the saddle had gotten softer since he’d come to Nilfgaard, his backside was a permanent ache for three days.

Now the two of them were doing so much better, he had learned to talk to Avitus, and the two of them were rapidly working better at speed and direction. Now that today’s practice was over Avitus shook himself when the saddle was fully removed and blew out in disgust at it as Geralt swung it over a rail.

“Oi, your Grace,” yelled Eskel, “lets get some grub,” he said it with a mock bow, the other witchers who had taken off the saddles from their unicorns followed Eskel, Varen calling for alms for the poor as he did.

Geralt growled, he was coming to grips with the fact that your grace was on everyone’s lips... including his friends, but he was getting sick of the ribbing.

_Your reactions only fuel their mirth, don’t react and they’ll stop._

“But I’m never going to get used to the title.”

_Emhyr strikes me as a man who takes advantage of the situation to further his own ends_

“Yeah thats him to a tee, he damn well knew I didn’t want a title but gave me one anyway.”

 _Does this anger you?_ There was so much curiosity in Avitus’ voice, he was intensely curious about Geralts relationship with Emhyr, they didn’t understand a same sex relationship and were curious about Emhyr and Geralts dynamic..

“At first, but I understood why he did it, his actions are often not his own, he has to consider the political ramifications of his every action.I knew there was a lot of talking among the nobles as to why he hadn’t given me a title, he deflected their queries. But the Aen Elles insult was the straw that broke the camels back so to say, it brought into question his honour as a man and the honour of the Emperor.”

 _I see, thank you for clarifying, you had best go to your friends, the way their acting they’ll starve of hunger before the hours out_.

Geralt snorted and then waved at Avitus as the Elder of the Herd left to join his people, then jogged up to the others.

“So your grace... what orders do you have for dinner?” Teased Eskel, Geralt looked at him and instead of growling about the title and throwing a light punch, he did as Avitus suggested, he did nothing.

“My orders were to return no later than nine bells,” he replied with a shrug, Eskel raised his eyebrow, and then grinned at him, he got what Geralt was doing immediately.

“So his Grace is going to join us plebeians?”

Geralt looked at Letho the vipers half smirk was something he wanted to wipe the floor with, but instead he channeled Emhyr, “Yes, I think I will,” He said haughtily, and saw the exact moment the witchers realised what he was doing.

“It’s no fun if he acts like a duke,” grumbled Varen, as he crossed his arms and looked at him nonplussed, Geralt gave him a deadpan expression and the Griffin grinned back at him and winked.

“Its no fun when your constantly reminding me of my change in status, especially considering I didn’t want it,” he said to them all.

“Ahh well, it was fun while it lasted, but may I suggest you quit sticking your nose in politics,” Eskel ribbed at him with a smirk and shrug, then tossed an arm round Geralts shoulders, the two wolves grinned at each other.

“You mean stick his dick into it,” drawled Letho, Geralt felt Eskel go still, there was teasing and then there was taking it too far, and that comment went too far.

“Nah, he’s not the one sticking it,” said Taric with a chuckle, Geralt saw Emilé jab an elbow into Tarics ribs, Taric had the grace to look a bit abashed at the nonverbal admonishment.

“Point, alright your grace, we’ll stop... but we reserve the right to call you your grace whenever you get too high and mighty.” Said Letho magnanimously.

“Since when have I ever?” He growled at him as Peitrev shook his head.

“He hasn’t,” Emilé said, “he’s never once acted as if he’s too big for his leathers, go take your jealousy and shove it Viper.”Geralt wasn’t expecting Emilé to stand up for him and gave the Bear a look of surprise.

Letho growled at Emilé, “make me broken bear.”

Emilé just gave him a lazy smile, “the bigger they are Letho, the harder they fall... we can go at it anytime, I’ll still win.”

Balik stepped between the two of them, “Enough, lets eat - you’re all tired and and edge after having to learn mounted combat, you two can go at it after the battle, but for now, we respect what Geralt has said, its all fine when its a joke but now its not, he’s here among friends so lets be that.”

They broke it up and as one went into the mess hall where the servants had brought their food from the main kitchens... Geralt in a much better frame of mind, they weren’t calling him your grace anymore now, it was back to Geralt, or Wolf. So as he drank the mug of Cintrian Cider he sent a silent thanks to Avitus, the enigmatic unicorn had been right.

————

Emhyr sat at his desk tapping the quill as he tried to focus on the last of the reports, the one from Regis was the one that had made him stop.

Your Imperial Majesty, Dettlaff and the tribe will arrive in five days, we have been told the unseen elder left three days after Dettlaff, he left with an army.

You can expect the elder in 7-8 days.

Regis

A week Emhyr thought, he had a little over seven days until it all came to a head, the Empire would either survive or it would fall.In all the years of his life, he had never had to contemplate the fall of the Continents greatest Empire.

And now here he was, his name would go down as either the Emperor who fought for the sake of all who called the Golden Sun home, regardless of species or he would be remembered as the Emperor who brought the downfall of it all.

That morning he had opened up the discussion with all his advisors of an evacuation of all non essential people of the city, the Imperial mages had been silent at first, but then said that if he wanted them to be able to fight at their best, they couldn’t remove a million odd people from the city.

It had been disappointing, he thought about how many lives were on the line, Cirilla’s latest letter delivered by Avitus had been short and to the point.

Evacuate all towns and villages from the Portside town of Glevis in a ten mile wide radius on either side of the Southern Highway to the Golden City.That is the route the Elder will take.

That short letter had galvanised his Military, and Emhyr had been thankful that he had pulled the armies in to range through the lands, the 2nd division had already been a half days march from Glevis.The last six days had seen the warning sent to every town and village in the area Cirilla had indicated was at risk and one of the largest co-ordinated evacuations Nilfgaard had ever seen. 

“Like shooting fish in a barrel,” he said with a sigh

The doors to his study opened and Geralt walked in, Emhyr couldn’t help the light feeling swell in his chest when he saw him.

“We witchers use bombs when fishing.”

Emhyr snorted a laugh, “would that I could toss bombs and let this all go away.” He handed Regis’s note to Geralt.

“I’ve ordered Elka and the non essential palace staff to be removed to Darn Rowan tomorrow, Yennefer will take her.”

Geralt nodded his head, “its for the best, how'd she take the news?”

“She cried, begged me to let her stay,” Emhyr sighed, it had been painful, “everyone she’s ever loved died, her mother - her father, we have been the only stability she’s had for a long time and she doesn’t want to loose that - or us.”

Geralt gave a sigh of his own and sat down, then shifted with a grimace, he reached behind him and pulled out the ugliest looking dagger from his belt.

“Where on earth did you dig that up from?”

“Won it, Letho lost the Gwent game, I killed him,” The smirk on Geralts lips told Emhyr how good he felt about winning that game.

“The viper still teasing you?” He asked, knowing that Geralt had been on the end of some pretty serious teasing about his new title.

“Not anymore thanks to Tellra, you now, know that we’ve gotten to know him better, he’s not so much of a prick.”

Emhyr looked at him in amusement, “really?”

“Yeah, he’s somewhat okay,” Geralt said with a shrug.

“Just somewhat?”

Geralt gave him a narrowed look, “quit it.”

Emhyr blew him a kiss, then decided he’d had enough for the day.He stood up from the desk, placing the quill in its holder.Geralt eyed the four reports sitting in the to be read section of the desk.

“You’re not finished.”

“I am, I’ve had enough for today, lets go for a walk.”

Emhyr watched Geralt haul himself out of his seat, and the reached out to tweak the crooked collar of Geralts practice clothes,”fussy cat,” Geralt murmured at him with a grin, Emhyr leant in and kissed him softly.

Then headed for the doors, he heard Geralt sigh, “can’t we do something else other than walk, I’ve got some great ideas.”

True to form, he thought fondly, “I’m sure you do, I am also quite sure that they’re in league with my own, I however have been shut up in this palace for three days... I want out of it, a walk in the gardens would be nice.”

Geralt didn’t argue, just came into line with him and Emhyr led them through the halls of the Imperial Residence to the start of the gardens.

It was lovely at this time of the night, the mage lights glittered through the trees and shrubs, the paths empty of people except for the guards stationed there. Geralt suddenly tucked Emhyrs arm in his own,”this kinda reminds me of our walks at Corvo.”

“I should have implemented something like this sooner,” replied Emhyr, he had so enjoyed those lazy days at Corvo Bianco.

They passed the large oak that was slowly dropping its leaves for winter, and passed the fountain and the hedges, coming to the hall that divided the imperial Gardens from the Lake Pavilion, Emhyr hesitated, the walk was enjoyable and he didn’t want it to end.

Geralt must have sensed his hesitation, “I’ve never seen the lake at night.”

“No you haven’t, I haven’t hosted any affairs there yet, after Ciri comes home, I think I’d like to have a soirée there.”

But he took Geralts opening and led them through the open glass doors of the Hall, they came out of the ornate room and into the gardens surrounding the lake.

Emhyr paused, so did Geralt, across the lake in one of the small pavilions set in the lake blue light shone, and there was a rhythmic ringing of what sounded like steel on steel.

“Takara must still be up,” he said to Geralt.

“Huh?”

“She didn’t like the noise and the commotion at the forges, she asked if she could borrow an anvil and work in the gardens, I gave her my permission.”

Geralt looked a little surprised, then looked back out over the lake, “any idea on what she’s making?”

Emhyr had no idea, his palace spies hadn’tbeen able to tell, and she hadn’t left her work area area much, “No she’s keeping very hush hush about it, shall we go take a peak.”

Geralt gave him a droll look, “You know, I learned a long time ago not to yank the kitsune by the tail.”

Emhyr just looked at him, a challenge in his eyes, Geralt sighed, “if she starts up on a lecture I’m leaving you at her tender mercies.”

They walked over the bridges that connected the pavilions, heading towards the little one at he back of the lake that glowed with Takara’s power.

They arrived soon enough, Emhyr had been a little hesitant at letting her use the Pavilion for such work, she was after all playing with fire in a wooden structure, he needn’t have worried. The area was immaculate, neat piles of different types of ingots sat in one perfect row, the benches she’d appropriated held a plethora of tools and a large ball of blue flame sat in the center as she worked something on the anvil.He smiled when he saw that a nest of pillows had been made in one corner of the Pavilion and a boy was sound asleep on his back, looking like he held not a care in the world.

Emhyr looked back at Takara and his eyes widened when she moved to quench what looked like a sword blade into the trough of water, her bare clawed hand held the heated blade. There was a hiss of steam and Geralt sniffed, “you’ve added something to the water.”

She looked over her shoulder to them, ‘come in, and yes your right - I added my blood.”

She pulled out the blade and carefully looked it over, Emhyr noticed that it was curved like the one she wore, her Katana.

“Why quench it in your blood?”

“So I can easily lend my power to the blade,” she replied absently and then with a nod of satisfaction she placed the sword into a another trough, this time with think a silvery liquid.

She then turned her attention to them both, “what brings you to me?”

“Curiosity,” Said Emhyr.

“I see, you wish to know what I am making?”

“Yes,”

“This is a personal project, but the one I think that you will be pleased with is this,” she turned and pulled back the cloth covering one of the tables, on it lay a halberd, a sword and a spear.

All three weapons were done in the Nilfgaardian style, all three had the rippled look along the steel that he’d only seen on her personal weapons and on the tanto dagger she had given him.

“I crafted these, not as well as I would like might I add, for your army.”

Emhyr looked at them, as far as he could tell, they were expertly crafted but who was he to argue with a master craftsman.

“Ah, Takara I think your numbers might be off, Emhyrs army numbers in the tens of thousands.”

She gave Geralt a look, he shut up, “Field Marshal var Orden is giving me the exact numbers tomorrow, then I will perform the spell to replicate the weaponry, it will take me the better part of the day,” she smiled at them, “that is the true hallmark of a master craftsman of my world, the ability to intermingle power and craft.”

Emhyr reached out and touched the blue edged steel of the halberd, “not that I’m not pleased with the gift and I thank you for it, but what made you decide to do this?”

Suddenly a single line of blue light appeared along the edges of all three weapons, “because I plan to give your soldiers one final edge in this fight, my power burns lesser vampires, it creates indescribable pain for them, its why I prefer to use my light whip.When the battle starts I’ll power the weapons, I’ll keep that power held across your army until I need it.

Emhyr stared at the three weapons, crafted by a being that had no ties to his empire and yet, to give his people the edge even at the sacrifice to herself?

“You don’t have to do it.”

“Yes I do, Emhyr, we all know, your men included, that they are being directed to fight a war that most of them will not survive.I have heard the whispers and I have listened to your men, they are frightened, but they are resolute, they have faith and hope.They are stepping onto a killing field for the love of their Empire, at the behest of their Emperor, it is the very least I can do to honour their sacrifice. I just wish I had the time to craft weapons that are the full reflection of their commitment.”

“You have another seven days.”

She laughed gently at Geralt and then pulled the cloth back on another table, to reveal seventeen blades, each style different, each style distinct.She picked up one, holding it across the flat of both palms, “Meteorite steel core, silver spun nett inlaid over Silverite, cruiciform hilt, double fuller at the cross section, one-hundred and seven centimetres in length, weighing just over one point four kilos. Tempered in saltwater and my blood, forged in the flame of my power.”

Emhyr could see the immediate want on Geralts face as he stared at it, the blade was exquisite, polished to perfection and etched along the tang of the blade, in elder speech were the words, “a light of hope and a storm of fury.”

“Ooohhh? A witcher in the night,” Geralt said softly as he read the inscription.

“Yes... how does it go Geralt of Kaer Morhen?”

Emhyr watched them, as Geralt gently smiled, a longing in his eyes that spoke of home, “start it off Takara.”

“May you be a light of hope and a storm of fury, a witcher in the night.” She said to him, a look of longing in her own eyes as she said it.

“I am a wolf of Kaer Morhen, a brother in the pack.I am a shadow unseen by the filth of this world, I guard and I protect. I am the hunter in the primal forest, the silver in the sword. I am the hope within the night and the light of day yet seen. I am a witcher of the School of the Wolf and I walk the Path.”

Emhyr felt goosebumps rise over his flesh as Geralt spoke, his voice deep and firm, the words evoked a sense of wonder, and a longing for the days when it was just that.A witcher was the sword and shield of humanity, reviled in the north, a curiosity in the south, now integral to the world once more. He had never heard that small speech but it spoke of just how close the Wolves were.

Takara smiled again and then held out the blade to him, “for you my child of honour and fire.Know that even in the darkest of moments, when a battles rages round you, I will be with you.

Emhyr stopped breathing, Geralt took the blade with a shaking hand and the sword suddenly burst into blue fire.

“I will protect those that are mine.Even as I fight another.”

Emhyr breathed again, and then said, “you made one for each witcher.”

“Yes,” she stepped back, then looked Geralt over, “I want you here as the sun rises tomorrow Geralt.”

Geralt was still avidly staring at the blade, his eyes barely able to tear away from it, “Oh?” He managed.

“Yes,” Takara smiled in amusement,“I need your measurements - then you will direct the rest of them to me, I will start on your armour tomorrow.”

After that softly worded command, Emhyr and Geralt bid her good night, she gave Geralt a sheath for the blade, one as finely made as the blade itself.Geralts thanks had been both heartfelt and relieved, Emhyr had heard it in his voice as he’d thanked her.

They walked back in silence, there wasn’t much to say really, he was still overcome by what Takara had done, what she had gifted to protect his men and the one he loved, the one they both loved he thought.

He simply entwined Geralts arm with his and looked up at the sky, by the stars that guide and guard he thought and the Great Sun, he hope that they got out of this alive.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about how late this is, I’m currently on holidays from work and you’d think I’d be able to write more... nope... it’s family family and more family :)  
> Any way enjoy this short chapter and I will have one more up for Christmas.

Chapter 52

Geralt held the sobbing girl as she cried her heart out on his shoulder, as she did he stroked his calloused hand down her golden curls as he tried desperately to soothe her.

It wasn’t working.

Elka had at first, tried to put a brave face forward, soon however the tears had started, not crocodile tears though but true tears that came from the heart. she understood why she was being sent away, but as Emhyr had said, she was upset at the prospect of possibly losing them.

And Emhyr was running late, curse him, thought Geralt wildly, he had no idea how to handle the sobbing child.

“Elka sweetheart, I know this isn’t what anyone wants but-“

“You can’t die Geralt!” She exclaimed, pulling back and giving him a cranky look that was broken by a chest deep sob and red rimmed and wet eyes.

“I certainly don’t plan on it, too much to do,” he said trying for lighthearted, that didn’t work too, gods he sucked at this he thought.

She tucked herself back into him again, the sobbing easing however as she did and was soon replaced by a few shuddering breaths.

“Remember when I found you?It was about three years ago now, you’ve grown up so much since then, found your feet so to speak.”

“If you’re going to tell me to be brave I’m going to hit you,” she mumbled in his ear.

He couldn’t help the chuckle, “no, I was going to say that watching you find your feet and become the young woman you are today has been a real pleasure.”

She pulled back again and looked at him, her blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears, Geralt pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, thankful that Mererid had given it to him that morning.He usually didn’t carry one when he was in court clothing but Mererid had insisted today.

He gently wiped her cheeks and gave her the scrap of embroidered fabric to blow her nose.

“Father died, then Mama, please GeraltI don’t want to loose you and Emhyr.”

His heart ached at the heartfelt plea from her, “I know kiddo, but we’re doing everything we can to make sure that everyone lives through this, as soon as its over, I’ll come and get you.”

“Promise?” She asked him softly.

He didn’t like to make promises he may not be able to keep, but something made him say “I promise.”

He hesitated, the woebegone look really tugged at his heart, he had protected her since he had first found her and through it all he did have one thing he wanted to say to her.“You know how witchers can’t have children?” She looked at him solemnly and nodded her head.

“Yes, Yennefer said its why witchers use the law of surprise and used to take children as payment for services.”

“Correct, not a past to be proud of, some witchers never knew their mothers or fathers, others still remember their families.By the time I was supposed to start bringing boys back the Pogram happened, the only child I ever took to Kaer Morhen was Ciri.”

“Ciri was your child surprise, Destiny spoke and she was yours,” Elka said firmly.

“Yes, I also think destiny spoke when I found you...” he reached out and touched her cheek as he looked up at her from his kneel.“I love you Elka, just as much as I love Ciri, she’s like a daughter to me... and so are you,” damn it all he thought ruefully as her eyes flooded with tears again, she wasn’t supposed to cry about him loving her, he prepared for her to hug him desperately again but she surprised him by wiping the tears away on her sleeve.

“Can I call you Da? Like Ciri does,” she asked softly, plaintively.

Geralt blinked away a few tears of his own as she asked him, Ciri hadn’t asked, had just started calling him Da one day as she settled away from calling Emhyr Father and using Papa, he’d been touched when she had, but before he could answer a deep voice from the doorway said.

“Only if you call me Papa,” Geralt looked up... finally he thought when he saw Emhyr in the doorway of Elka’s rooms.

Elka turned around, her blue eyes wide, “Papa?” She queried Emhyr, shocked at what he had asked of her.

“Yes, Geralt said it when he said he loves you as much as he loves Ciri.. I feel the same Elka. From the moment I found you hiding under my bed, you have been a shining light in these last few years and while I tried to keep you at arms length... both you and Geralt wouldn’t let me.” He smiled at her then to show he was not serious in the accusation, Geralt stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder as he did as Emhyr walked over to them.

She sobbed once, putting her head into her hands to hide away from them, “I sometimes remember father,” came her muffled voice,“and now I go from having no fathers since he died, to having two.”

Geralt smiled down at her as she wiped more tears from her cheeks, and then suddenly threw her arms about both their waists. Both Emhyr and Geralt hugged her as she did, Geralt looked at Emhyr who looked back at him, he was sure the shimmering eyed look he was getting from Emhyr was the same one he was giving. Emhyr reached out and brushed Geralts hair back from his shoulder.

After a few minutes Elka stepped back, letting them go she sniffled and then looked at them, “I’ll be brave,” she said to them.

“We know you will sweetheart,” Emhyr said to her.

“Ger -“ she paused and then smiled, “Da promised to come and get me from Darn Rowen when its over.”

Emhyr cupped her cheek with his strong hand, “We will come and get you from Darn Rowan.”

“Is that a promise... papa?” She asked Emhyr as she looked up at him, her face reflecting love and happiness Geralt couldn’t help the smile at her look.

“Yes Elka, its a promise.”

With that Geralt and Emhyr said their goodbyes to their little girl, as they went to leave her apartments she stopped them at the door, they both turned around.

She hesitated a little and then said, “I love you Papa, Da, please stay safe.”

“We will Elka, and we love you as well,” Emhyr replied to her.

Both of them walked away in comfortable silence as they did, as they came to the elevator, Emhyr turned to him after they stepped into it, “did you see Takara this morning?”

Geralt scowled, he’d had to get out of bed before the sun rose, “yes.”

“She said something about armour?”

Geralt nodded his head, not liking the feel of the moving box, it made him a little on edge being suspended in the air like this. “She’s redesigned the grandmaster armour sets with elements from her own world. I have to admit, when she showed me the leather that she’s going to use I was impressed.There are also elements made from the chiton of the Veloe Tuvaen, Regis tried to get through it with his claws and couldn’t, he could barely rend the leather, only managed to after swiping it multiple times.”

Emhyr frowned, “What’s the leather?”

“Dust worm, do you remember when she liquified the wyvern in the Munera?” Geralt remembered, how could he ever forget he’d been thrown into the resulting puddle of putrid muck.

Emhyr chuckled, his eyes alight with mirth, “that was - memorable.”

Geralt grimaced at him, “She can change the strength of the poisonous acid in her claws, so she cured the leather in it which gives it the dark patina that ripples blue in the light and its incredible strength.”

“And she’s making you armour from it?”

“Yes, its not a leather anyone has ever been able to utilise due to its hardness but she can, she needed my measurements,” he couldn’t help the wince at the memory from this morning, it had been uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong with that?” Emhyr asked him picking up on Geralts feelings immediately.

He sighed, “there are really somethings that should remain sacred, and having Takara’s claws that close to certain parts of my anatomy really made me nervous.”

Geralt saw that Emhyr couldn’t hide the amusement at the image his words had given him, “I’m sorry beloved but if you want armour that fits - than measurements are necessary.”

“Oh, I know I’ve had dozens of suits of armour made over the decades but I’ve never had Takara make one for me, she’s very, ah - focused on the area she’s measuring.”

The elevator touched the ground and Geralt moved to let the two of them out, as they stepped out, it seemed as if the world stopped for a second as everyone bowed to acknowledge Emhyr.

“Focused she may be, but thats a part of her personality...now you’re off to witcher HQ?”

“Yeah I’m training with Avitus.”

“Good luck, ask him if he minds going on an inspection of the ranks today with you, after what Takara said last night I want to reassure the soldiers, so I’m touring the camp, I want you by my side.”

“I’ll ask him, shouldn’t be a problem though.”

With that Emhyr disregarded the fact they had an audience, he was doing that more often Geralt had noticed, he leaned in and kissed him, it wasn’t a long drawn out kiss, it was an I love you and see you soon touch of the lips.

Geralt turned to take the trek to the stables though when Emhyr said “Geralt,” from behind, he turned back wondering what he had done.

Emhyr looked at him in amusement, “I’ve taken the liberty of ordering Roach brought up, he’s outside in the main courtyard, you really must start utilising of the servants more.”

Geralt muttered under his breath, gave Emhyr a somewhat mocking bow to which Emhyr shook his head and he about faced to stroll out the palace doors.

And saw that his entourage was waiting for him.

“Your grace,” snapped out the Captain in charge of this poor detail and he was saluted at, then bowed too.

He looked skyward and swore creatively, he saw that some of the men had trouble keeping the smirks off their faces, they all knew he wasn’t happy with the change in his station. He then swung into the saddle, at least he was only having to deal with this at the palace, but those bastards at HQ had better not start up again, he was really spoiling for a fight if Letho said anything.

———

As the afternoon headed into three bells, Emhyr stood on the outer walls, the bastion of the city that his father had seen finished, no army had ever been brave enough to try the cities defences, now an inhuman one would break upon these walls, at least that was the hope. He stood at the center point of the massive gates into the city and looked out at over forty thousand men at arms.They stood to attention in straight lines, in battalions and units, the banners of which flapped along with the Pennants of the Golden Sun.

It was a truly awe inspiring sight, and only in Nilfgaard would you see such detail and military precision that was pulled off to perfection.The northern armies hadn’t held a candle to this might and grandeur he thought smugly, still proud at having finally brought the wayward north under his banner.

And while he was certainly very proud of all that his commanding Officers had achieved with the men in the last month or so, he was very much aware that the moment they were heading too would make or break his empire. 

It was a sobering thought.

“You done enough gazing and contemplating there?” Geralt murmured in his ear, Emhyr couldn’t help the eye roll at his lover.

“Irreverent witcher,” he muttered under his breath as he turned to look at him.

Geralt gave a soft snort, he stepped back back and let loose a bow that somehow managed to convey that irreverent nature of his.

Emhyr conscious of so very many eyes on him, walked past Geralt and murmured aside, knowing Geralt keen ears would pick it up, “prepare yourself for tonight witcher.”

He led his entourage of councillors, military elite and several servants down the outer stairs on the walls to the horses waiting for them.

And Avitus.

He stopped in front of the Unicorn, noticing that the creature wasn’t wearing a saddle or any tackle for that matter, after Geralts rather vociferous complaints about bareback ridinghe was surprised.

“My thanks for attending today,” He said.

“Geralt explained why seeing me would help boost the moral of the people and your soldiers.”

Emhyr nodded, “how goes the training?”

“Geralt is stubborn but trainable, I just need to break him of the bad habits he’s picked up, but I have hope for him.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the slow blink at Avitus’s words, not expecting the unicorn to tease Geralt, he managed to hold back the smile but at the Unicorns smirk he knew he wasn’t able to succeed in not letting his mirth shine through his eyes.

“I find that gentle persuasion isn’t conducive to training Geralt,” Emhyr said, “he needs a firm hand, or in your case hoof to direct him.”

“This isn’t unknown, stubborn as he is but we unicorns can smooth those rough edges of his.”

Emhyr didn’t stop the slight smile this time, “Good luck Avitus, I look forward to seeing the end result.”

The witcher they were talking about looked at them both with narrowed eyes, “oh bite me,” he muttered to them and the walked over to his horse, Roach.

Emhyr raised an eyebrow at him wondering why Geralt was riding his horse, his expression isn’t go un noticed, “I am not a beast of burden Emperor, I will be ridden in battle and in training but no other time.”

“Fair enough,” said Emhyr, he hadn’t considered that when he had asked Geralt to bring Avitus with him.

Emhyr walked over to Infinite and after a gentle stroke of the horses nose and then giving him the sugar treat he had in his pocket he mounted.

This part of an Inspection was time consuming, he would move up the ranks of soldiers talking to the commanders of the groups, and units, so with that he start the task of building up the moral of the men.

No easy feat.

It was at the end of it, as the sun was low in the sky and he had seen the last of the ranks that he turned his entourage back to the gates, they headed down the main line at a trot. He was keen to return to his work at the palace, they were mostly there when a silver and blue cloud descended from the sky, Takara gently stepped off the cloud of magic, Haru with her and he looked at his mother with worry.

She was dressed simply in a blue kimono, the colour of her magic with her long hair unbound, no adornments in her hair, and she looked tired as she held on to Haru’s shoulder, Emhyr realised she was holding on to her kit so she could stay upright.

“I have done as I said I would,” she said softly to them, the exhaustion in her voice undeniable.

She gave him a wan smile as the clouds above them boiled with magic and thousands of blue lights travelled down from the cloud. As they came closer he saw that they were weapons encased with her power, the same weapons she had shown him last night, they moved through the air above his soldiers and came to rest in front of his men. Piked weapons with pikemen and spearmen, swords with swordsmen.

Each blade edged in blue fire.

Her voice rang through the air, carried to the furtherest soldier in the last ranks, “Each one will cut through a vampire, no matter if it is lesser or greater with the ease that a witcher cuts through bone... for as long as the blue fire etches the edge of the blade.They hold my power and those weapons will cause unbearable pain to any it cuts.I have done all that I can to give your men an edge in this battle.”

As her voice echoed through them all with it came the understanding from his men just what the weapons in front of them could do, the ranks shifted and murmurs ran through the air.

“Thank you Lady Takara, Nilfgaard thanks you for this gift, I thank you for it.A gift like this can turn the tide of battle and can save many from the strength of the vampires.”

She bowed to him, far lower than she had ever bowed to him before, Haru reached out to her holding her up, she was at her limit he realised, and as her knees buckled a ball of blue fire encased her and Haru.

With that she disappeared in an inferno of fire, leaving him and his entourage.

And his men, all forty thousand of them cheered, not the simple one word cheer allowed them but a gut ripping cheer that kept going, the relief in them palpable.

He didn’t call for order, merely spurred Infinite into a fast trot, he would let them celebrate, they deserved it.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really underestimated how my Christmas was going to be this year... busy was an understatement, sorry for the late update :).  
> Hope every one had a good time if you celebrate Christmas.

Chapter 53

A week later

Emhyr took a deep breath and slowly released it as he sat upon his throne and watched as red streams of mist flowed into his throne room, one after another.

The only people in the throne room were his advisors and Councillors, and fifty of the Impera Brigade, those who were here were arranged around the throne, not something that would happen in any other time.There had been some discussion about who and _what_ he was meeting, his council were alarmed enough that the number had to be low, no more than ten, a precaution that he had agreed too.

It was about eight too many according to most of his advisors but trust had to come from somewhere.

“Sire, please - trusting a creature such as this,” whispered Lord var Attre, one of his councillors and a scion of the var attire dynasty, who had been permitted to stand beside him with several others. “It’s madness,” var Attre continued, he was one of the few who was still arguing against the inclusion of this tribe of vampires into Nilfgaard.

But to Emhyr it was simple... Emhyr trusted Geralt, without reservation and he had listened to Geralts counsel both for and against vampires but in the end it came down to Geralt who trusted Regis, and Regis who trusted Dettlaff.Emhyr was very interested in meeting this Dettlaff van der Eretein, Leader of Vampires and once called the Beast of Beauclair.

Young too, for a vampire leader he had been told, and all due to his bloodlines, Emhyr had also been told about Dettlaff, and his past.He was aware that Dettlaff was mostly a loaner, preferred the company of vampires, in particular lesser vampires and his morals were rather simple, show him kindness and he will return it, show him cruelty and he would respond in kind.Dettlaff didn’t understand humans, but meeting and falling in love with Syanna had taught him a lot about humans... none of it good.Regis had been instrumental in showing him that not all humans were evil incarnate, and that there was beauty in the human world.

Emhyr watched as the mist came together to form eight higher vampires, one he recognised as Regis, the other who stood next to him, Emhyr recognised as the one from Corvo Bianco... and must be Dettlaff.

Dettlaffs incredible blue eyes focused on var Attre, so someone had heard what had so foolishly been said Emhyr thought with an internal sigh.

Emhyr conceded that Dettlaff was a handsome looking male, his form that of a 30 something old human, his black hair was brushed back but was long enough that it touched the collar of an open black leather buckle jacket that fell to the floor.And he was dressed in an unfamiliar style though, leather pants, high leather boots, and a white linen top that buttoned high. The same sort of style that Regis was fond of when in company, Dettlaff’s only adornment, a gold broach designed in the shape of a butter - no moth, quite elegant looking actually.

“My decision has been made var Attre, it cannot be undone,” Emhyr said as he stood up, still looking at Dettlaff, Regis gently touched the other vampire on the elbow and the two of them shared a look.

The murmurers from his council told him something, that look, so much like the look a human would give, did more to ally the fears of his council than any word that could be said, Dettlaff gave Regis a look filled with love, and resignation, and not a little tiredness. 

“I know _mini Purth_ , but this is the future,” Regis said to which Dettlaff just nodded his head.

“It will be as you have negotiated _cuth Ruva_ , but there is much damage to repair, and as you said, it begins with this.”

With that the leader of the Higher vampires, step forward and gave Emhyr a courtly bow, and as negotiated with Regis, it was the bow a Duke would give him.

“Rise Lord Dettlaff and I extend my welcome to you and your people to Nilfgaard.”

Dettlaff rose at his command and hesitated a little, Emhyr realised he was uncomfortable, unsure of his presence here and hesitating over what he should be doing.But Dettlaff took a breath and said, “I extend my thanks for your welcome your Imperial Majesty, and hope in time that we prove that we mean no harm to those we would call neighbours, allies and ... friend.”

Emhyr nodded his head, acknowledging Dettlaffs well intentioned words, he knew that given time the young vampire would find his feet so to speak. “Well said, I hope in time those friendships do flourish and I wish to thank you, for coming to Nilfgaards aid in this matter, it is no trivial occurrence to stand against your own for our sakes.”

“There are many of my kind who follow for blood and terror, those that revel in the pain inflicted on another, and there are who do not wish to follow my grandsire but are too scared of change to leave his rule. But I lead the ones who have given up bonds of blood and family to follow a future not set in stone, on a promise of stability and a chance to forge our own destiny.”

Dettlaff was articulately spoken, thought Emhyr and there was a tone of sincerity in him that spoke of a tiredness of the heart but a willingness to try and create a future for his people.A fluttering above drew Emhyrs attention and he glanced up, keeping his face entirely neutral as he did.

Takara sat amid the decorative beams that held the roof up before the dome started, Emhyr felt relief flood him as he saw her, she hadn’t been seen since she had amazed his people and his soldiers with the weapons designed for their use.

He had gone to her rooms twice a day for the last five days, Haru had not let anyone into their rooms, and that included him and Geralt. The young kitsune had been absolutely adamant that no-one was crossing the threshold of the door... he was _guarding_ his hahaue as she slept, and she’d slept for nearly a week.Geralt and Emhyr had made sure the boy had been fed, as the young kit would not move far from his mothers side, his devotion to her was faultless.

He looked back down at Dettlaff, “accomodations have been made for your people, I vetoed Master Regis’s idea of the sewers.My citizens do not live in sewers.An estate has been donated by the Voorhis house for your use, I’m afraid it was the recent site of a massacre but it has been cleaned by both mundane and magical means.”

“That is most generous of the Voorhis house, I wish to extend my thanks to them,” Dettlaff said to him... Emhyr gestured with a finger, seeing no harm in the request. The other vampires stirred a little as Morvran stepped forwards, one of the female vampires wincing when she saw him.It was an unusually reaction Emhyr thought and wondered why.

Morvran looked stern in full black, his fathers chain around his neck and his back straight, his hands behind him as he walked down the stairs and over to Dettlaff.

“I am Prince Voorhis, General of the Alba Division.”

Dettlaff looked at Morvran and nodded his head, “thank you for your generosity Prince Voorhis...” the vampire stopped, a look of shame crossing over his handsome face, “I am sorr-“

Before Dettlaff could finish what was very obviously an apology to Morvran, Emhyrs General shook his head, “Do not apologise for the actions of another Lord Dettlaff, to do so you take ownership of them.I do not blame vampires for what happened to my mother, I blame my father, the traitor.My brother and I also no longer want the estate, it is yours, a gesture of friendship if you will it.”Morvran held out his hand to Dettlaff, the Vampire only hesitated for a second before he took the Princes hand and shook it.

So thought Emhyr, that explained why the vampires with Dettlaff had looked ashamed and alarmed to hear the Voorhis name, they were upset over the family massacre.

“Then I will accept the gesture and the friendship you offer with it, it would be good, to call a human friend again.”

Morvran nodded, “I have had several enjoyable conversations with Master Regis while I was recovering from several injuries, I look forward to doing so with you.”

Emhyr was amused to see the look of confusion on Dettlaffs face at Morvrans invitation but the older vampire nodded his head slowly.

“I am at your disposal then Prince Morvran,” he said slowly, bad move there thought Emhyr with amusement, Morvran liked a good chat, it was more accurate to say he liked to pick out the pertinent facts under the guise of gossiping.

“Do you know how long until my city comes under attack?”

This time Dettlaff didn’t hesitate, “Three days is the time it took for the Elder to leave _Tesham Thaur_ , any day three days from now... I wish to speak to Lady Ayakashi, there is much she needs to know before she fights the Elder.” 

Emhyr looked up again, “if you would be so kind Lady Takara?”

The vampires immediately looked to where he was looking and Takara stirred from her perch, she swung herself down and leapt, she didn’t fall to the ground but floated down to gently touch the floor.The vampires made room for her to walk through them, and they looked at her with a mix of awe and a little fear.

The awe was understandable, she had taken on an elder of the race, an elder leader of one of the three tribes... she had fought and won... and the fear was absolute because she killed one of their kind.

She was an executioner to them. 

“I am glad to see you awake,” Emhyr said as she came to stand beside Regis, she reached out to touch the higher vampire on the hand, he gave her a small smile that hid his fangs, she smiled as she looked at Emhyr.

“The spell was difficult, there was so much interference in powering it that it exhausted me.I did not mean to rest as long as I did.”

“You’ll be pleased to hear that Haru was a most competent guard, he allowed no one into your quarters.”

“I’m sure he did as he was instructed, thank you for ensuring that he was taken care of, he said you came to see him and ensured he was eating.”

It was the only thing that Emhyr had been able to do, the boy had been very put out whenever someone came close to the doors, and the growl in his young voice had been pronounced whenever Emhyr had seen him. 

As had a red tinge in his amber eyes.

Emhyr had been very aware of not pushing Haru’s temper, because if it was like Takara’s, there would be very little he could do to mitigate a tantrum from a kitsune child.

“Lady Takara Ayakashi, this is Lord Dettlaff van der Eretein, Elder of Tribe _Rumu_.”

Takara levelled her amber eyes on Dettalff, who in turn turned his own to her, he extended his hand to her, Takara looked at it then took Dettlaffs hand, “Your tribe is newly formed, what does the name mean?” She asked him.

Dettlaff looked at Takara, he didn’t hesitate, “Future, it means future in our language.”

“A strong name, with a strong promise, you wish to speak to me?”

“Yes, I wish to tell you how to fight my grandsire.”Dettlaff was watching Takara, inspecting her for her reaction to him, if he was expecting her to react though he would have been disappointed.

Takara however watched him back, she was sizing him up, Emhyr thought and then she nodded her head, “we will talk and you will show me, I have questions of my own for you.”

Well that didn’t sound ominous,Emhyr thought, and then decided that this meeting was over, he gestured with a finger to the four people that he had decided would be the ones to see the Vampires settle into the city.Geralt and Eskel stood with Fainrael and Yennefer and were armed to the teeth, “is the estate ready?”

“Yes Sire, the mages have done their duty and all has been made ready for Lord Dettlaff and his people,” Yennefer replied as she stepped up his side and bowed to him.

“Then ensure that Lord Dettlaff and his people are shown their new accommodations,” he looked at Geralt, “I’m sure you have things to discuss with him.”

Geralt nodded and then bowed to him, the night before Geralt had said that he had wanted to thank Dettlaff, the vampires actions with Lambert had freed the other witcher from what was a hellish life as a blood slave.

When Emhyr had found out what a blood slave was he had been horrified, he had ensured that it was banned among the laws now in place that governed the vampires, the punishment was death.

He said his final regards to Dettlaff and walked from the Throne room, taking the Emperors entrance to the side, several of his advisors hurrying along with him, “Adventis, tell Lord var Attre I want him in my study as soon as possible, he and I will continue the discussion from the throne room,” Emhyr said to his secretary as the red head hurried a few steps behind him, he could always tell where Adventis was, his shock of red hair was very visible among most of the black and brown visage that was the hallmark of the Nilfgaards.

He was pleased with how the last half hour went, and he would ensure that this process went as smoothly as possible.

His Empires safety and survival counted on it.

He paused though a guard, escorted by others from the Impera jogged up to him, the insignia on his shoulders pegged him from the first Division headquarters.

The man was pale and sweating, he’d obviously ran the distance and he bowed low when he got to Emhyr.

“Speak,” he knew it wasn’t good.

“Sire, theres been an altercation between a sorcerer and one of the unicorns at the witchers barracks, the witchers attacked him and managed to disable the mage but the unicorns are furious.”

Emhyr wanted to bang his head against the wall, if one of his mages was this idiotic he was going to have the mans head mounted on the academy walls, no sooner had that thought come than came the warning in Ciri’s note.

“I want the full report on _all_ the Aen Elle movements, saddle Infinite and have my guard ready to ride in ten minutes.”

He did not need another problem to deal with and if it was the Aen Elle who had just made his day a whole lot harder he was going to be pointedly blunt with them.

And he wasn’t going to be nice about it either.

————

Geralt bowed along with everyone else in the room as Emhyr prowled out of the room, his long black fur lined cloak flaring behind him as he did, gods he was a handsome prick thought Geralt.Geralt had done so well considering the circumstances and the situation, but the minute Emhyr had turned those hard diamond eyes on him and voiced an Imperial command, a certain memory about a certain act on the throne reared its head and he’d had a flash back that had made his body respond.

He heard Eskel sniff and then an elbow slammed into his side with the viciousness of a battering ram, he oooffed softly, “gods you’re a lost cause,” Eskel hissed at him, the laughter in his low voice undeniable.

He rubbed his side and as he stepped down the stairs scowling at Eskel as he did, the prick knew he couldn’t snap back - or deck him one either.

But he should have realised Takara would have something to say, in this case do to Eskel, she smiled at the dark haired witcher he called brother, and he heard the curse that Eskel muttered under his breath.

“Eskel, if you have time to tease Geralt than you have time to practice, I think your ready for the final set of Kata’s.”

Geralt couldn’t help the grin, he knew nearly half of the final set, a set so hard that it had taken him years to advance to where he was, Eskel hadn’t been invited to learn the last set.. until now.

It was both an honour and a curse, one where Takara acknowledged that you were a master at your craft and were now able to learn the sword forms than many were never able to master, a curse because she would ride your ass hard and viciously until she drummed them into your muscles.

Vesemir had mastered them, as had nine others of the school of the Wolf.

“Ahh - wait.... what? Really?”

The look of pride mixed with dread that flared in Eskels eyes was a familiar one Takara nodded her head, then looked at Dettlaff.

“I will come see you tonight,” with that she stepped back, and walked away.

Geralt clapped Eskel on the back, “good luck old friend, you’ll need it,” he said cheerfully.

He stepped up to Dettlaff and extended his hand, “Greetings Dettlaff,” he said to the black haired vampire, conscious of what he owed the vampire, and what he had gone through because of the Beast of Beauclair’s actions.

Dettlaff took Geralts hand, he felt the strength in the grip and the prick of sharp claws, “Geralt, you look well.” 

“So do you, we want to thank you by the way for freeing Lambert,

“Yeah, hope he didn’t cost you too much to free, not sure who got the better end of the bargain there.”

Dettlaff looked at Eskel confused for a few seconds but then relaxed, “a joke,” he said, “no it is best to repay ones debts, and I owe Geralt, freeing one who is his friend was a way to help him, but the debt is still owed.”

“Nope, not at all, freeing Lambert cleared any debt between us.”

“But it was not intended to be payment,”

“Yeah, but Lambert is a brother in arms, and our friend, the debt is cleared Dettlaff, but lets get you and your people settled.Its been a long trip for you all.”

With that Geralt led the group out, heading towards the main doors of the palace, he was just in time to see Emhyr thunder out the courtyard with a contingent of guards.

That wasn’t Emhyrs plans for the afternoon.

Yennefer frowned at the gates, and shook her head, “somethings wrong,” She said murmured

Well, something had happened, he turned to Fainrael, “any idea?”

“Not a one, give me a minute,” he went to walk away but he was stopped when one of the vampires cleared her throat.

“I overheard that there was a problem at the witcher barracks with a mage and a unicorn,” she said, she looked embarrassed as they all turned to look at her, “I have good hearing.”

Good? Try exceptional thought Geralt, but Regis suddenly looked at her, eyes narrowed.

“Your senses are far more acute than normal Amelia, are you?”

She flushed a little and then nodded her head, “do you know why many of the younger females chose to follow Dettlaff, Regis?”

Regis was silent, then said, “you don’t want to give up your child?” He said softly.

“Yes,” she touched her stomach, “I don’t want to give up my child and have them raised by a set of elders whose only regard for life is their own, I don’t want my child to think that death and killing is the only way.”

Ohh, thought Geralt, “you’re pregnant?” He blurted out.

“I think that is rather apparent old friend,” Regis said dryly at him.

“Then she’s not fighting.”

Amelia’s eyes narrowed, “I can fight witcher,” she said coldly he eyes glinting with a deep seated anger, directed solely at him and Geralt knew he was treading very dangerous ground right then.

Seemed woman of all species didn’t like to be told what they could and couldn’t do when they were pregnant.

“I’m sure you can, and can fight with all the viciousness I’ve seen in vampires fighting, but you’re carrying the hope and future of the continuation of the vampire race here on this world.You can’t fight, your child deserves to be born into a new future.”

“Geralt is right Amelia, this child is a new beginning, you will not fight in the battle to come,” Dettlaff said decisively and nodded his head to Geralt, “please show us to the manor.”

“Sure, do you want to follow on horseback?”

“We’ll follow through the air.”

With that they dissolved their forms and turned to that red mist that still made his hackles rise.

He gripped the saddle horn and swung up into Roachs saddle, as he did he felt his beloved stallion shudder a bit and shift sideways, he leaned forward and patted his neck to steady him, “all good old boy,” he murmured, and then turned in the saddle to Fainrael, “we’ll settle Dettlaff and the tribe then head to HQ, a mage and a unicorn? I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” said Fainrael, “the mages were told to stay away on pain of death.”

“Which tells me its more than likely the Aen Elle are involved,” Yennefer declared her amethyst eyes flashing anger.

Geralt was going to wrap his hands around Avallac’h’s throat if the damn sage had anything to do with a confrontation between the two, but right now he had orders, even if he wanted to pitch them out and follow Emhyr.

The joys of responsibilities... and command he thought sourly.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Geralt all but tossed the keys to the Manor compound at Regis, then tried to gave a very brief and very cursory tour along with Eskel and Fainrael of the main Manor, it was a loosing battle.

He resigned himself to the fact he wouldn’t be joining Emhyr as soon as possible.

Yennefer had come with them, she had taken the other vampires into the ballroom for a briefing, Amelia included, leaving Dettlaff and Regis with Geralt.

The Manor, comprised of 46 rooms and the various out buildings, which mainly consisted of the stables and the small barracks that were the security of the walled manor.

The manor was furnished, Emhyr had seen that the pieces that the Voorhis’s had left behind had been supplemented so it didn’t look uninviting, Dettlaff had wandered beside Geralt, a bemused expression on his face.

“Geralt, why was this done? Prince Voorhis and his wife were murdered by a higher vampire, I would have thought that this General would want revenge, yet he has given us this place.”

Humans still confused Dettlaff Geralt thought, “His brother was killed by Dwarves in the second war with the North but he isn’t out to kill all dwarves in revenge, Nilfgaardians don’t have the same prejudices to race as the northern kingdoms do,” Geralt replied as they came to the master bedroom suite.It was a typical suite, large, well appointed and with a huge bed, the colour scheme... black and gold, did Nilfgaardians not understand that there were other colours to use Geralt thought.

He turned to look at Dettlaff who was still frowning, time to break it down, “two reasons Dettlaff, Morvran supports Cirilla, Cirilla is the one who said that the vampires you lead must be granted citizenship. He was the one to foresee that you would need somewhere to stay until you settle and decide for yourselves where you want to go next.He donated the estate because his family is basically in the shit after his fathers treason, this has gone a long way in helping restore some semblance of reparation towards the Empire... this Compound is large and worth a fortune, so its loss to the Voorhis family would be felt.”

“And it is ours now?”

“Yours actually, as the leader of the Rumu tribe, you’re the one the Empire will be liaising with so its yours.”

He’d surprised him, Geralt thought with a half hidden smile when Dettlaff looked at him, shock in those blue eyes, and yes, still confused.

“Try not to overthink it _cuth ruva,_ humans can be both generous and kind, you know this,” Regis said, he looked at Geralt, “Thank you for showing us through, but I think it is of greater importance if you return to the situation that had your interest before we left for here.Besides, we can explore our new accommodation and see to the city.”

“You know who to report too?”

“Yes, Dettlaff and I will report to Colonel Terconel within the next two hours, he will liaise with us and discuss where we can be of most use in the coming days.”

“We are ready Geralt, we won’t let you down,” Dettlaff said to him.

Geralt looked at Dettlaff, “all I ask is that you and your people do what you can, and I know this must be hard for you all.”

Dettlaff shook his head, “It is... and it isn’t, we grew up on the laws and the stories of the old world, it is not a gentle world, it is harsh and unforgiving where the strong rule and the weak die to feed the strong.Many of us know that if we return to a world we know nothing off, that is a weakness that will kill us.”

“The ones who follow Dettlaff know what to expect, they know we have to fight for our future - and that includes the future of the Empire,” Regis said as he walked over to where Dettlaff stood at the empty fireplace, he reached out and Geralt watched as Dettlaff took Regis’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together.He knew what Dettlaff had gone thought because of Syanna, he knew that the vampire was still struggling with the anger and the guilt of what he had done so seeing Regis and Dettlaff like this gave him hope for them.

That aside though he thought, here was one thing that he had asked Regis, one thing that his friend had answered in a way that Geralt knew there was more to the story than just the “we want a future,” that he had been given, maybe Dettlaff would answer the question, “you could have just taken your tribe far from here... why didn’t you?”

Dettlaff was silent as he contemplated Geralts question, he then looked at Regis, who simply shrugged his shoulders.Dettlaff nodded his head, “I value truth witcher so I will give you this truth, it was my original intention after I formed Rumu... but _he_ would never have let my tribe leave for long, it was a dream really and by the time we realised the danger of that dream it was too late, the tribe was formed.You see when my grandsire realised what I had just done, created another tribe without his approval and with the intention to stay in this world, he was furious. He told us to enjoy the next few weeks as he would see us all dead before he left this world, and I - I would be dragged through the portal and then find the meaning of true pain.” 

Dettlaff walked over to one of the tall windows and looked out over the gardens of the compound, he was silent for a minute and then turned back to Geralt. “He would have come after us, taken back what he considered his, I can withstand his call, we all can now because of my gift, we didn’t know what to do, the tribe was fracturing before we had even lived a day as a family. Then Regis told me that there maybe a place here in the Empire for us to live as we are with acceptance... I spoke to the tribe, surprisingly it was an idea many wanted. There are seventy-two higher vampires in Rumu, all under four hundred years of age, many curious about the world, not horrified by its supposed ‘vulgarity and primitiveness’. That is the belief of the 50 or so original Vampires of Nictvallen and their children’s children.So we thought about what we could offer a world of humans... it was suggested that we could stand in place as a sheild for you against the unseen elder, to show that we would fight with you and for you. But in truth Geralt, we fight with you not only for our future, but our very lives now, and we know that we die if you lose.”

Geralt thought about it, saddened that this male had had so much pressure placed upon his shoulders, he hadn’t realised that the higher vampires hadn’t the freedom he thought they had.They lives must be controlled by this Unseen Elder or his three elders, even as they lived what looked like very independent lives, “we will win this Dettlaff,” he said, a promise in his voice and one that he would give all that he had to ensure it would be kept, “and then you and your people can be free to live your lives under the governance and laws of the Empire.”

Dettlaff just gave him a look, then spoke, “we won’t win if your Lady Takara dies - I have much to speak to her about.”

Geralt just nodded, “I’ll give you a handy hint when it comes to the Guardian of Kaer Morhen, there are four things she values, she values truth and knowledge, honour and respect. Give her the knowledge to stay alive until Ciri arrives, she will respect that you have done so and give you what she can in return.”

“Regis tells me she is wise in her counsel, just in her outlook, and that she will fight for what she believes in, it is high praise from him - and I look forward to speaking to her.”

It wasn’t a dismissal, Dettlaff would just up and leave if he wanted to be away from someone but it was an end to the conversation, and such a fascinating one it had been too. Geralt realised he had said all he needed to say, and been told so much more as well.

With that the three of them turned and left, as they reached the horses and mounted up Eskel suddenly swore.

“Fuck I’m such a blind dick,” he said heatedly as he looked to the sky.

“What?” Fainrael said, suddenly alert and focused on Eskel, Geralt was focused as well, that was after looking up to see nothing up there.

Eskel however just looked at Geralt, “your vampire lover the one you confessed too in that never have I ever game... it was Regis wasn’t it?”

Geralt groaned, “Melitilie’s sweet heaving bosom,” he muttered as he turned Roach to the gate, he was out of here.

“You only figured that out now love?” Fainrael said with amusement, the two of them followed Geralt, “It was so obvious it was practically shouted.”

“It wasn’t obvious,” Geralt said defensively, “gods, I’d be six foot under if it was obvious.”

“Nah, tied to a bed post for a year more like it, by the way wolf, are those post steel cored? Because the way I hear it being whispered, you’re tied to them often enough I’m worried about their strength.I better tell your lover to have them reinforced or you’ll weaken them in time,”Eskel teased as they hit traffic, they wove through the roads staying together as they did.

Before Geralt could respond to Eskels provocative comment, Fainrael said, “you never warned me love,” Geralt heard Eskel swear under his breath and he couldn’t help the grin, the dark tone in Fainraels voice was an echo of Emhyrs, “now... why is it that you never told me that I need to reinforce the posts?”

The muttered curses got more inventive and Geralt couldn’t help but poke at Eskels obvious discomfort, “Emhyr uses light chains wrapped and padded with silk so I don’t shred them, a witchers nails are tough as steel, if you angle them right you can slice through rope especially silk, you’ve done that?”

Fainrael was quite, and Eskel shot Geralt a glare, “traitor,” he hissed at him.

“All’s fair in love and war Eskel my brother.”

“Thank you for the information Geralt, I’lol have to ensure that I have a few sets made, but as of now I haven't needed anything stronger,”

“Ooohhh hooohh, so you _like_ rope play Eskel, you told me you hated it,” he hooted at him.

Eskel however didn’t say a word, his flushed face said it all, as did the kick to Scorpion as he pushed the horse from a trot to a canter.

“Was it something I said?” He called out with a chuckle as Eskel rode forward, he pushed to keep upand Fainrael followed laughing at Geralt and Eskel.It was good to hear him laugh Geralt thought, the good Captain had been busy as they geared up for a battle.He hadn’t been his usual self, he’d been quite and reflective, his gaze never far from Eskel.

As they cantered through the crowds they saw the crowds in front of the 1st Division Headquarters, and the mounted and ranked Impera Brigade that were everywhere.

Fuck, thought Geralt, not good, Emhyr had come in force.

————

Emhyr stood in the practice grounds of the Witcher Barracks and stared at the mage responsible for the mess he now had to fix. The male was dressed as a mage of the Imperial Academy would be, had the pointed ears and beauty of an Elf but there was something about him that was off.

The witchers had neutralised him rather effectively, they had hogtied him in dimeritium, and they hadn’t been kind about it either, the black haired elf was bloody and bruised but conscious, he glared at Emhyr with such venom it was startling, but nothing unusual.

He had questioned the Witchers already, they didn’t know who he was, and the elf wasn’t speaking, hadn’t uttered a words since he had attacked the unicorns, Balik of Kaer Seren had told him the attack came out of nowhere, and the unicorns had responded, it had been all hit the deck and don’t move for a few minutes until Letho had tossed a dimeritium bomb at the attacking mage. Only then had they been able to disarm him.

“Groer, where is the Imperial mage council?” He had ordered that his mages attend him here.

Captain Groer didn’t hesitate, “the message to them should be delivered right about now sire, it shouldn’t be too long.”

He nodded his head and then left the seething elf there, he walked over to where the furious unicorns had herded the injured one and were group around him protecting him.

Avitus stood forward, his horn and his eyes glowing gold with power, _why has your mage attacked us Emhyr var Emreis?_ The Unicorn was so angry that the cold bite to his voice made Emhyrs flesh goosebump, he needed to nip this now.

“I don’t know, but I will find out and when I do, whatever punishment you deem acceptable will be measured out.”

Avitus hissed, it was a rather unusual sound to hear coming from an equine mouth, _Death, he nearly killed our youngest Ihuarraquax, death is the only acceptable punishment if you wish to retain us here._

Death he could do, he gave Avitus a slight bow and returned to the hogtied elf, as he did Adventis hurried in two Blades accompanying him, “report,” he snapped at them.

They had been two of the magically gifted Blades who had been tasked with watching over the Aen Saeveherne, they both bowed and one spoke, “none of them have left the Academy sire, all eight of them are accounted for.Their movements are so scrutinised that they have absolutely no privacy so we would know if anything has been tried.”

Emhyr frowned, not the answer he wanted to hear because then it was the Empires fault. He thought and then looked to see eight of his Imperial mages arrive, the only one not accounted for was Yennefer, who had taken a position on the Imperial Mage Council at Cirilla’s request after Gerantieth’s death.

“Who is he?”

They looked at the elf baffled, “not one of ours sire,” said Pallia var Endremial, her long black hair tied up so severely it slanted her green eyes, which she narrowed as she stared at the elf.

She was a stunning woman, and a powerful mage, he knew that Yennefer liked her company, which said much as Yennefer of Vengerberg was choosy with who she spent her valuable time with.

“Definitely not a member of the Academy,” another councillor said with a decisive nod of his head.

“You’re certain?”

“Yes sire, all of the mages of the Academy have a sigil on them, a tattoo that identifies them as a member of the Imperial academy of Magic, its magic in nature and emits a certain... aura if you will, he doesn’t have that aura.” Pallia interjected smoothly.

“Just give me five minutes with him, I’ll have him singing all you want to know,” drawled Letho of Gulet from the where he stood, arms crossed and propping up one of the columns.

Emhyr watched as the viper moved and cracked his knuckles, the vicious grin so alarming that it made the Elf flinch.

But he still said nothing.

His council immediately started talking among themselves, trying to come up with a plan that would get the elf to talk, now.

Emhyr was starting to believe that throwing the elf to his Questioners was going to be the only he would talk, but he knew that the Unicorns wanted answers now.

About an hour after he arrived, they were no better than before, the elf was even more battered and the Unicorns were getting more and more angry, he heard a small commotion at the door and Geralt walked in, along with Eskel and the Captain of Emhyrs Guard, Fainrael.

Geralt stopped and stared at the elf, taken aback, “Caranthir? It can’t be?” He growled, his hand reaching for his sword.

“Didn’t you kill Caranthir at Undvik.” Eskel said, as he frowned at the elf in front of them all, the elf just sneered at Geralt, who drew his blade.

“ _Bloede Dh’oine, Krep min’escuel eiie._ ”

Geralt just gave him a savage smile, “bend over and I’ll do you first,” he said, then looked back at Eskel, “I assumed he died due to his injuries, the prick teleported us into the sea and sunk to the bottom, I didn’t actually see him die, but he could have easily teleported back.”

Eskel growled, “to assume Geralt! what was Vesemir’s favourite saying?”

“Whose Caranthir?” Emhyr asked, his tone demanding, but his excitement high, the name was clearly of the Elder language - and if Geralt had fought him at Undvik then he was aen Elle.

“One of Eridin’s most trusted men, a navigator and a powerful mage.”

“So one of the Aen Saeveherne?” He turned to the Blades, hie eyes flashing a warning in his anger, they were frantically shaking their heads.

“Nope he’s not Aen Saeveherne,” said Geralt, “but I’m pegging he was one of the Red Riders that formed part of Avallac’h’s honour guard.”

“Get me Avallac’h, now,” Emhyr all but growled, one of he mages Immediately left via portal.

Geralt walked over to the unicorns and said something to Avitus, the next thing Emhyr knew, the Unicorns had formed a portal and all of them were walking through it, all of them but for Avitus and another one, a black one whose horn glowed silver.

The three of the them walked back to Emhyr, and Geralt said, “You’ve met Avitus, but this is Islehelivax, he’s got the dubious honour of hauling Letho around.”

“I heard that wolf,” growled the viper, Geralt just flashed an evil grin at Letho, who returned it with Geralts favourite two finger salute.

Emhyr ignored the exchange, he was worried about why the unicorns were leaving, “where are they going?”

“Retreating to somewhere safe where they’ll heal Ihuarraquax.”

 _Did you not say to the Aen Elle savages that we were not to be disturbed by them?_ Asked Avitus, his golden eyes glowing as they levelled at him.

“I did, its why I quartered you here with the witchers and the why they were quartered at the palace so I could have eyes on them.”

_They lied to you about how many mages came._

It was a statement of fact, and one Emhyr was going to address, with all the Imperial power and authority he could muster.

Avallac’h looked as aloof as ever as he stepped out of the portal, his grey and blood red robes flaring behind him like the wings of a bird of prey.He looked pretentious and overdone thought Emhyr disparagingly as he watched the elven King flick his gaze around the practice court. When his blue eyes landed on Caranthir he froze, his surprise knowing no bounds and Emhyr didn’t think it was feigned.

“Arnathir, what?...” he looked about and Emhyr saw him put the facts together, the elven sage was intelligent, he’d give him that, but how he used his intelligence could be stupid to an astounding degree.

“What have you done?” Avallac’h said with deathly coldness.

The last was said with such quietness that Emhyr struggled to hear it, the Aen Elle sitting, chained in dimeritium hung his head, “it was just a unicorn, I only wanted the horn, but those damn freaks...”

There was a growl from the two remaining unicorns, to which Avallac’h responded by chanting, the double echo in his voice told Emhyr he was chanting a spell, well this was going to get ugly thought Emhyr as his own mages responded.

Geralt was over at his side in seconds, there was no warning, not even a hello before Emhyrs world suddenly turned upside down and an earthquake struck, a sickly green glow followed the ringing bang of an explosion.

It took him precious seconds as his heart hammered in his chest for him to realise that there had been no earthquake and the world was upside down for a reason... he recognised the ass he had no choice in staring at.

Geralt had tossed him over his shoulder.

“Geralt,” he growled, true warning in his voice, he wasn’t a sack of grain to be carted around, and he sure as hell could run if he had too, oh the indignity of it all he inwardly seethed.

But Geralt ignored him, the jostling of Emhyr’s stomach into Geralt shoulder made him wish he hadn’t had anything to eat recently, the world moved again and he was suddenly deposited in front of Geralt.

He was going to have words with his lover as soon as this was over.

“Did you have to let off three Dimeritium bombs Letho?” Emilé said with appreciation as Emhyr turned to face the practice grounds again, he was near the entrance way, he felt Geralt crowd in from behind.

“Wasn’t taking any chances.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Emhyr heard Geralt mutter.

Avallac’h was sitting on the ground, holding his head between his hands, Arnathir was doing the same.Emhyrs mages had managed to get out of the blast zone of the dimeritium bomb, it wasn’t a big zone so they must have seen what Letho had been about to do and retreat.

“How the fuck do you simultaneously let off three bombs?” Asked Eskel.

“I got mad skills dog,” Letho drawled at him with a smirk.

“You’re certainly fucking mad I’ll gave you that snake.”

They were bickering, Emhyr thought resignedly as Fainrael stepped forward and said “Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to be silent.”

They shut up, Emhyr stepped back out, and walked over to where Avallac’h sat, looking pale and wan.

“Arnathir?Not Caranthir then” he said to the elven king.

Avallac’h managed to give a weak sneer, “your lover killed Caranthir, an accomplishment to be sure but Arnathir is his son.”

“Hence the resemblance, but you signed a contract in blood after you angered Lady Ayakash, if any of the terms were broken than the punishment is clear.”

A magical contract signed in blood was known as a geas, and it was a powerful bind,Avallac’h was silent, obviously thinking. “I will not have one of the Aen Elle butchered by a mere human,” he finally said, his voice low and harsh.

“Who said anything about a human killing him?” Emilé of Tellra said with a nasty smile, although it was somewhat diminished with his arm still in a sling.Emhyr looked at the witcher, all the witchers actually and then double looked.Every one of them had that look about them that said that one or two of their mutations were heightened, it was a subtle look and easily missed... one that he only knew about because he loved a witcher fiercely.Their eyes had taken on a light night shine, their skin a little paler, he looked at Geralt who had the same look as the others.

“The contract was clear Avallac’h, you and all you brought with you would leave the unicorns alone, you would leave Takara be and you would only work on the enchantments that were approved of by the Battle Mages designing them.”

Avallac’h just shrugged his shoulders at him, the look the elf gave him said, so?Well thought Emhyr, enough was enough, “if at anytime I was satisfied that the conditions had been broken than I had every right to inform you that your services are no longer required.... you and your people will leave my lands, effective immediately.”

“You need us,” haid Avallac’h a little smugly, “your empire falls without us.” He still thought he had control right now, he didn’t.

If Emhyr burned the contract in flame when the conditions were broken, it would kill Avallac’h,.

“No, I needed your enchantments, which are mostly done, none of your people are committing to the field of battle, unlike the unicorns who will be fighting along side the witchers.You’re done here, get out, before I burn the contract.” 

He saw the exact moment when Avallac’h realised Emhyr was serious.

“Arnathir?”

“Was the one who broke your word... as the contract states the punishment is decided by me... he dies, either by your hand, or by mine it matters not.”

He saw the surprised look on some of the witchers faces but ignored them, yes it was cruel, but it was necessary and ultimately this was who he was when a threat existed to his Empire, there was no changing that fact.

Avallac’h blinked at him, “you choose the unicorns over the Aen Elle.”

“You’ve done nothing more than prove you are not capable of keeping your word, they are prepared to fight my enemies, so yes I choose them over you.”

“Do not think I’ll forget this Emhyr var Emreis,” hissed Avallac’h as he slowly got to his feet,

“I’m sure you won’t,” Emhyr replied, coldly, “but the one you’ll have to deal with will be Empress Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rhiannon var Emreis, not me.”

The glow of frustration heated Avallac’h’s eyes as he glared at Emhyr, he looked at Arnathir then, “I taught you that actions have consequences, you never listened to what I taught you... in that regard you are so like your father.”

Arnathir looked at Avallac’h in horror, he started pleading in the Aen Elle language dragging his bruised body into a kneeling position and Avallac’h just looked at him dispassionately. With a shake of his head he turned his back, “do as you please, we will leave.Tell Zireael, she is not welcome on my world ever again, on pain of death,” the elf paused as he walked away, “but then again, she more than likely saw this.. and chose this... evil.”

Geralt snorted softly, he had followed Emhyr and had stood behind him, lending him his presence through it all.

_The lesser evil in her eyes, and she said to give you this warning if this path came to be... if the Nagalfar is seen in this world again she will unleash the White Frost on you and yours... and damn the consequences._

They all looked at Avitus, who stood there with the other unicorn Islehelivax, Avallac’h sneered at them, “stay off my world as well, or I’ll dehorn the lot of you.”

Eskel stirred, “before you leave King Crevan, I have a message for you from Lady Ayakashi, she said to say her arm is long, her claws sharp and she has friends in every continent in this world, she’s watching and will inform the Empress if you or the Red Riders step on this world again, never will the wild hunt ride at strength...or come she’ll after you herself.”

Avallac’h said nothing, just created a portal and left.

Leaving Emhyr looking at a cowering Aen Elle soldier, well he had one more task to complete he thought with resignation, “Someone bring me a blade, and make sure its honed.”

————

Geralt kept pace beside Emhyr as they walked the corridors to his main office, the execution had been swift and to most of the witchers surprise, Emhyr had been the one to do it.Geralt and Eskel hadn’t been surprised, Geralt recalled the day that they had fought the Church, and when Emhyr had executed a priest.Emhyr would do what he needed to do, and it was moments like this that people respected.

When they reached Emhyrs rooms and the doors were opened for him to pass he was surprised when Emhyr, in a cracking voice that spoke of anger ordered everyone to leave.

They did, fast, in fact they did it so fast that Geralt realised the tone of Emhyrs voice drove his aids and attendants speed.

In just seconds it was just Emhyr and him and the doors closed, Emhyr turned to him, “did I not express to you that I am never to be tossed over a shoulder.”

Geralts mind skewed, wait... he was the one Emhyr was angry at? but a certain gleam in Emhyrs eyes told him a different story.

Ohhhhh he thought, “I have a dim recollection in Toussaint about a discussion involving me tossing you over my shoulder and that there would be consequences if I ever did.But I thought it was more if I did it in public for personal reasons.”

“No, it was at anytime, now lets discuss consequences shall we,” he pushed Geralt who let him and he felt the door behind him against his back.

Geralt took a shuddering breath in, oh boy he thought, know that Emhyr in this mood meant he was going to play.

Emhyr pressed into him, one arm above Geralts head as he used it to prop himself up, the other went south and Geralt only stopped the whimper by sheer will when the hand cupped his rapidly hardening cock.

“In two hours time I want you to bathe, whether you use the bath attendants or not is up to you beloved, but I want you bathed and oiled, I will meet you in the room attached to the bathing chambers - once there you will wait for me.And contemplate what brought you there.”

Geralt didn’t say anything, just concentrated on the feeling of Emhyrs fingers caressing his cock, oh gods that felt so fucking good he thought.

Emhyr moved, his hand twining into Geralts hair, his grip tight, “Geralt, if I need to repeat myself then I’m going to bring out the rings tonight.”

“No, I heard you,” Geralt rasped, not them he thought.

“Good,” Emhyr stepped back, leaving Geralt chest heaving and cock standing to parade ground attention.

“I’ll see you at days end.”

“Gods you’re in fine form today,” muttered Geralt darkly as he readjusted himself.

Emhyr just gave him a decadent smirk, “send my aids back in when you leave.”

Geralt sighed and left, telling everyone the Emperor wanted them... he was left staring at his pain in the ass secretary, “what is it Corbin?”He said, if it had anything to do with mages or priests - hell or the nobles, particularly the ladies from the solar he was going to scream.

“Lady Ayakashi wants you to report to her at her forge, she is fitting you for your armour your grace.”

Geralt swore, thanks to Emhyr he smelled strongly of lust, there was no way Takara wasn’t going to smell it... and tease him about it too.

Thanks day, he thought sourly, you couldn’t get any worse.

I’m 


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, and theres a time skip when Emhyr starts daydreaming... enjoy :)

Chapter 55

Emhyr stood at the head of the large table that took center stage in his main office, the map of The City and its immediate surrounds was unrolled and pinned in place, as was every marker and figurine he had.The table was surrounded by several of his Generals and their aids, his field Marshals, Geralt and Balik, along with several Mages from his Imperial Council of Mages, which included Yennefer of Vengerberg.It also included Lanfare and Shani, both who were in charge of overseeing the Palace Healers integrate with the City healers and the Army Medical Corp. 

Then of course there was Dettlaff van de Eretein, Regis and Takara with them, a strategic meeting such as this couldn’t go ahead without the three beings whose contribution to the battle would be vital for its success.

Or failure if Takara died.

As he stared at the map, his mind ticked over the endless possibilities and how to counter move against a foe he knew nothing about, one he had barely any knowledge on and had no idea how to predict.

He had never gone against a foe like this before, he looked up from the map and stared at the nearly two dozen men and women who would see this battle done.

“Its been four days Lord Dettlaff, what do your spy’s report?”

“Lesser vampires have been streaming in from the western ports, I have been able to press them into not attacking the populace as they moved through the land, they’re massing fifteen miles north of here in an old abandoned Iron mine.”

“The Corthir mine? We know of it,” Emhyr said and gestured, one of the aids moved a marker on the map to the mine, “this is where their staging?” At Dettlaffs nod, he looked at var Orden, “are the villages in that area evacuated?”

“Yes sire, they’re evacuated,” var Orden replied.

“That is good, although my control on them however will cease once the Elder arrives...” dettlaff continued, “he’s not far out, he’ll arrive around midnight tonight.”

“He’ll attack immediately?”

“I’m unsure, but I think he will rest for a few hours and then move out. He knows we’re here and aiding you and Lady Ayakashi - though while vampires prefer to hunt at night, the weather tomorrow will be overcast, I believe he’ll attack in the day, he wants this over with.”

“Its personal then, in his eyes his own flesh and blood has betrayed him utterly. There is only one recourse in his mind, destroy those who have betrayed him, destroy the one who killed his mate and then leave this cursed world, which means to find and take Cirilla.”

Emhyr looked at Takara, she spoke with conviction, “you sound as if you understand him.”

She looked at him seriously, “I do, for centuries I have lived on this world and studied the ones who have made it their home, out of all that came through the portals in the Conjunction of the Spheres, only the Higher Vampires have never tried to create a home here.It confused me at first, but I soon saw that they were waiting to return to their world, I knew they had a leader, I knew that they had a distinct culture, one where the Tribes are all that is important.” 

She reached out and tapped a claw on the map, she was indicating the Voorhis Manor, “speaking with both Dettlaff and Regis has helped me to understand the Elder.He holds his own sense of honour, believes that he is the primal elder and must be obeyed by those who have given him fealty, he holds no quarter with those who do not obey him and will respond viciously when challenged.Dettlaff has not only challenged him by taking so many of his people, he has sided with those who the Elder considers as nothing more than cattle, which would be an insult to his bloodlines.Dettlaff has also sided with me, the creature who has killed a higher vampire, when nothing in this world threatened them, thats the betrayal he will not stand for.He is not that hard to understand, I have fought those on my world who think as he, in the end we are not so different from each other.”

“Do you have any idea of how will he direct his people on the field?”

She smiled, coldly, “what I understand from the vampires is that on their world, a battle between two opposing tribes is not conducted the way it is in this world, or in mine.It is a coming together of two powerful forces - with no direction.He doesn’t understand that strategy and tactics can cause a shift in the tide of battle. He is banking on the vampires strength and the fear that they bring with them to win. His arrogance at his own power and the perceived power of the his kind is a weakness”

Emhyrs Generals looked both surprised and a little triumphant, Emhyr looked back at the map, an army with no direction? It was a gift he hadn’t expected. A rudderless army was a liability and could be broken with little effort.

“Why were we not advised about this before hand Master Regis?” Emhyr asked, trying to understand why the higher vampire hadn’t told them this in the last few weeks as he worked with them.

Regis looked a little ashamed, “I apologise, history was never my strong point when at Teshum Thaur, many of us had a tendency to ignore the teaching of the older vampires about Nictvallen, it was a topic that we cared little for, and there has never been a battle or fight with vampires against vampires here in this world. The Elder wouldn’t allow it as our numbers were too low to sustain a fight.”

“It was lord Dettlaff who explained to me last night how fighting was conducted on Nictvallen,” Takara said smoothly, she cocked her head slightly and gave him a smile, her fangs peaking through as she did, “it is a boon to your army, that is for certain and one your commanders can exploit ruthlessly.Once he and I engage, I have several predictions where the battle will go”

Emhyrs Generals stirred, so did Emhyr... she was a battle hardened Empress, who fought alongside her soldiers in wars and battles for millennia, he’d be a fool not to listen to her.

“Please,” he said with a gesture.

“I have a feeling that one such as he will hold some of his people in reserve, he’s not that much of a fool to commit all of his resources.But he will use them to crush our will, break us when we think we have lost, when all hope is gone.I think thats what Cirilla has seen, when he is assured that I am going to meet my death, he will bring them in.Whatever Cirilla is doing she needs to be back before that moment, because while I can fight many, I can be overwhelmed and if I have exhausted my power - I will be defenceless against such numbers.”

She clenched her hand, “If the worst happens, protect my kit Emhyr var Emreis as we discussed, love him and be there for him, he will fade and die within the week.” Emhyr swallowed, but nodded his head, the worst wouldn’t happen he thought viciously but - if it did he would do as she asked, even if it tore his heart to watch. 

“Theres no stopping that?” Asked Yennefer, her violet eyes troubled.

“None Lady Yennefer, he is too young to survive my death, our bond is one of blood and flesh, we are family, kin - and clan.”

There was a pause in the room as they all listened to what she said, it had been her biggest fear, still was but she had faced it, she would stand with them.

Takara took a deep breath, “Your main areas of concern are the higher vampires, Dettlaff’s people are outnumbered, but they are backed up by the enchantments of the Aen Saeveherne and the Mages, they will also be armed with swords... the same I have given to your men.”

Emhyr nodded his head, but saw that both Dettlaff and Regis grimaced and rubbed the palm of ahand each, Takara smiled at them, “I have fixed the hilts, they’re wrapped in Sandworm Leather, the silver will not harm you now.”

“Thank you, the discomfort was - unendurable,” Dettlaff responded.

Field Marshal var Orden raised his hand a little and Emhyr gestured to him to speak, “our forces are forty thousand strong, the walls are lined with over a hundred siege engines, in all this we’re to engage the lesser vampires.”

Emhyr nodded, “so the plan is the witchers will be moving through the ranks with the unicorns, they will be battling both lesser and higher vampires with the men.Remember to warn your men to watch for attack from above.”

“They’ve been trained for aerial attack your Imperial Majesty, its part of their core training now and has been for the last two years” Balik said, “they’ll be ready.”

“Don’t worry about me when using the siege weapons Field Marshal, I can dodge the fire and the enchanted catapult stones.” Takara reassured var Orden, he had apparently been quite worried about targeting the back ranks of the vampires if she was out there engaging the elder.

With that the group of commanders and strategists went back over the plan that they had all been furiously working towards. This wasn’t the first meeting that they had had, but it would be the last and Emhyr was adamant that every possible avenue had been explored, they spoke of many of the topics they had previously discussed. 

He was assured the black mirrors of the Golden Tower of the Palace had been removed to the tower observation point on the wall, the enchantments the Aen Elle had provided on the front, area’s for the soldiers to regroup that were enchanted so that lesser vampires couldn’t see them were fully functioning.

The Unicorns were ready, and more importantly they were still willing to help, the fiasco a few days ago had merely made them all the more ready to fight.

They spoke about the impact of the battle on the morale as it went on, they spoke about how to evacuate the injured, and they spoke about the aftermath.

And they spoke about how everything had been planned to be able to respond to all possible scenario’s, the meeting went on for hours and the morning went rapidly, it was afternoon at two bells when he declared that it was done.

He stepped away from the table, back towards his desk, there were a few last minute details to finalise, everyone bowed as he did and then as they gathered their papers, Emhyr overheard Dettlaff call Takara’s name.

Everyone looked at them, the tone of the vampires voice had been... resigned, but Dettlaff ignored them all and was looking directly at her, and she at him. “What we discussed the other day? I believe you are right” he said, “we will do as you suggest, but you must remember, he is proud beyond reason, arrogant and egotistical, he believes in himself utterly, he will delight in each wound he makes, he will boast about it.”

“Thank you for considering my words Lord Dettlaff, I will see you tonight and I will remember what we spoke of - that is something I will use against him.”

Emhyr was sure she would too, she would take any and every advantage she could, she looked at Geralt and Balik, “the witchers armour is ready, I’ll meet you at headquarters within the half hour.”

Emhyr wondered about the exchanged between Dettlaff and Takara, he knew from his spies reports that she had spent several hours with the Tribal leader over the last few days when she wasn’t feverishly working at her forge.

When they had all left, all but Geralt Emhyr flopped into his chair behind his desk with a sigh, it didn’t take long for his lover to come over to him and then start rubbing his shoulders.

“You had better go,Takara doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“I know, but I just need to see how your doing,”

he groaned at little as Geralt hit a sore spot on his shoulder, Great sun he was tense, “I’m fine, tell Takara I expect her and Haru for dinner if she doesn’t have any plans.”

“Just us?”

“Lanfare is coming, as areMorvran, Fainrael and Eskel.”

“Fancy a game of Never have -“

“NO, and for your sake your never going to want to play that with me again,” growled Emhyr still too embarrassed by the memory of what he had gotten up to while under the influence of that much alcohol.

“Ohh I don’t know, might be worth it to see you scale the tower naked again,” Geralt teased.

“Really witcher, if you persist in teasing me about that night, I have a memory that you’d rather I not remember. The other night, you on your knees, keening while you rode that glass phallus.”

The fingers on his shoulders stopped and he heard Geralt gulp and then step back, “Well then,” he said with a husky voice, “I had better get to HQ,”

“Leaving without a kiss for luck my love?”Emhyr purred as Geralt walked forward away from him, he stopped and then turned about, Emhyr saw that Geralts eyes held a bit of desperation in them.

“Please don’t get my libido up... Takara can smell it and you’re not the one who has to listen to her give advice on how to stop smelling of lust, on top of the fact the others will smell it too.”

Emhyr blinked, and then burst into laughter, “so thats what had you so embarrassed the other day?”

At Geralts somewhat miserable nod Emhyr stood up and stepped over to him, he swooped down and gave Geralt a swift kiss, but tempered it.

“There, no heat,” he murmured as he pulled away, “you had best be off, and Geralt tell Adventis I want him here in about an hour.”

Geralt just sighed in relief and gave Emhyr a relieved smile, “will do, see you tonight.”

Emhyr watched with a smile on his lips and a lightness in his heart as Geralt prowled out the door, Sun above he loved that man he thought ruefully.

He went and sat back down picked up his quill but his mind was already stirred up from the conversation with Geralt, in particular the memory of a glass phallus.He had brought it out the other night, and introduced a whole new level of play that Geralt had never tried before. His favourite memory was just that, Geralt bound in silk, hands behind his back riding the phallus that he had brought Emhyr for his birthday while Emhyr had been firmly planted in his mouth.

He scowled as the memory elicited a rather predictable bodily reaction.

Geralts reaction at the time had been ‘oh hell no, I didn’t buy it for you to use on me’ - quote end quote, but Emhyr had been able to challenge Geralt’s limitations, pushing them further than ever before... oh bother it, he thought and decided to relive the memory for just a minute.

Geralt had been waiting for him Emhyr saw with satisfaction as he stepped in to his sexual play room. In fact Geralt had not only carried out Emhyrs orders he had already taken the liberty of pulling out the silk rope for Emhyr.

And whoever said you couldn’t teach an old wolf new tricks he thought, a satisfied smile on his lips.

Geralt was already in his favourite chair, naked as the day he was born, “I’ve been here an hour already”” he said, his voice complaining.

“I won’t apologise for running an empire on the verge of war,” Emhyr said firmly and saw Geralt shiver at the imperious command in his voice, “but shall we work the fidgets out of you?”

Emhyr had noticed that Geralt hated not being busy, he particularly hated not having anything to do and always sought out where he could be of most help, he got restless if he was cooped up.

Geralt gave him a deviant grin, “Oh, so what are we planning then?”

Emhyr merely walked over to him, then told Geralt to stand, he took the rope and preceded to tie Geralt up in a series of knots that crisscrossed his chest and thighs, but before he finished off he led Geralt into the center of the room and then ordered him to kneel.

Geralt looked so indescribably erotic, as he knelt on the floor, arms behind his back, with green and silver silk rope bound across his body.Emhyr lent down one arm behind his back as he reached out and gripped Geralts chin forcing him to look up at him, “and look at you beloved,” he purred, “cock standing to attention, lust dancing in your eyes, such a sensual treat.”

“This the best you have?” Said Geralt, his voice a challenge, “I thought this was supposed to be a punishment.”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow, ohhhh he thought, so Geralt wanted to push back tonight, Emhyr let go of Geralts chin and stood up, looking down at his lover, “I said we would discuss consequences beloved.” He walked over to the glass and wood cabinet his mind already turning to the best possible sexual aid that would help him, he went to pull it out, a wand thats enchantments would give the person a light electrical shock, Geralt both loved it and loathed it in equal measure but the light hit a glass object that caught his eye.

It was the glass phallus that Geralt had gotten him for his birthday, it had been so achingly simple and yet so beautiful because Geralt had surprised him so completely with it.He hadn’t thought Geralt would ever buy something like it, they hadn’t used it yet, purely because when he had pressed Geralt as to why he had brought it Geralt had said to him with such embarrassment that he wanted to use it on Emhyr.

Consequences being what they are he thought, and pulled it out, it was roughly seven inches in long, a little smaller than Geralt actually, long and had several enchantments, one to anchor it to a surface, another to pulse, and another to vibrate like the ring.Emhyr hadn’t owned one, which Geralt had noted when he had ordered it.

“Oh hell no, I didn’t buy it for you to use on me,” Geralt exclaimed as soon as he saw it.

“Actions have consequences beloved,” Emhyr said smoothly, “and besides I hardly think I’m going to allow you to use this on me before I see this thing on you,” Geralt scowled at him, “or I can use the wand and the rings.”

The scowl left and he was treated to Geralt biting his bottom lip as he contemplated the choice that Emhyr was giving him.

“Thats not much of a choice,” he finally rasped.

“It’s the only one your getting beloved, so be wise,” he had a feeling Geralt would chose the phallus.

Geralt groaned, “fine, the phallus.”

Emhyr hid the smirk, Geralt would become a little unruly if he saw it, but he put the phallus aside on one of the small tables and put out a bottle of oil.He then took off his robe, Geralt didn’t take his eyes off him as he did, Emhyr let it pool around his elbows and then slip to the floor in a pool of black and gold silk.

“Like what you see?” He asked Geralt, his own voice husky with desire as he trailed his fingertips over his muscled abdomen.

“Gods yes, you’re perfect,” Geralt rasped at him, following his fingers with his amber eyes.Emhyr picked up the oil and tipped a small amount into a dish on the table, then he dipped his fingers in the oil and painted pattens on his skin, watching Geralt watch him.

Geralts eyes were wide, the pupils blown to the point they looked normal, well thought Emhyr - something was pushing Geralts buttons, his eyes usually didn’t blow out like that unless he was incredibly aroused.

He was curious as to why, so he asked, Geralt however just shook his head, alright thought Emhyr two could play at that game.Ensuring that Geralts eyes were completely on him, he sat in the love chair and reclined on his side so he could see Geralt, one leg bent the other planted on the floor so Geralt could watch everything Emhyr was about to do.Those amber eyes had gone a shade wider, so it was Emhyr putting on a show that had Geralt aroused so hard.

He thought back, no he realised, he had never played with himself or given Geralt a show when he was around Geralt.He had always played with him, or on the rare times let Geralt play, this he could work with he decided.

Geralt swallowed hard, all the while kneeling before Emhyr, his hands tied behind his back so he couldn’t touch himself, considering that Emhyr hadn’t really planned on this tonight it was both revelation and desirable.

Geralt had taught him that sex doesn’t have to be planned, it could be spontaneous and still be exciting, Geralt had been proven right a few times in that regard Emhyr would give him that.

He reached out and dipped his finger tips back in the oil, making sure both hands were oiled up, he then moved them again, running them over his skin... first his face, then his neck, feeling the prickle of the warming spell on the oil as it heated his skin.He sighed in delight as he bent his head back, his own lust rising and hardening his cock, he moved to tug and pinch his nipples, through his half closed eyes he watched Geralt, who had hunched in on himself a little, his hard cock red and leaking.

But Geralts eyes hadn’t left him, they were riveted to him.

Emhyr slipped his fingers lower, following the delineation of his muscled chest, hmmm, he was running out of oil on his fingers.He picked up the dish, as he went to pour a thin stream of it on his abdomen he heard a whimper, he tilted his hand.

The small pool slip down this skin trailing down to his groin and going even further, he shivered at he slight prickling as it heated his skin. Then started spreading it over his stomach with his two hands, sliding ever further down, he bit his lip as he came closer to his hard cock.

Sun above he thought as he rubbed the oil into his upper groin and thighs, staying away from the one part he really wanted to caress.

“Emhyr,” rasped Geralt, “gods don’t tease!”

Emhyr ignored him, but decided he could give a little more, he let his fingers go further and grunted at the feel of them on the skin between his ass and his heavy sack, every hair on his body stood up as what felt like fire arced its way along his spine.Suns that was a sensitive spot, he trailed back up and this time stopped to cup his heavy sack, full of his seed and he rubbed, the aching ecstacy making him arch his back just a bit with a grain of delight.

“Oh gods” whispered Geralt, Emhyr opened his eyes and looked at him, catching those eyes and he smirked at him, then did the one thing he’d been wanting to do.

He reached up and took hold of his throbbing shaft, the heat of the oil as it hit his skin was indescribable, he groaned, and then tightened his grip to the strength that he really enjoyed.

He threw his head back again with a sigh, the sensation too much as the fire and lighting hitthe nerves from his cock to his spine, and the fact that knowing that Geralt was watching him pleasure himself, well that was a decadence all of its own.He lost himself as his hand sucked up and down his cock, giving a slight twist at the tip that made his groin contract and the desire swell.

He moved his hand faster, his breathing becoming ragged as he concentrated on the pleasure, Suns this was so good he thought wildly as he opened his eyes to see Geralt.The flush on his beloved’s cheeks was captivating and he slowed down to a caress, he wasn’t ready to finish just yet.

He let go and then stood up, taking hold of the glass phallus as he moved over to where Geralt knelt.

“Did you like watching me Geralt? did you like to see me pleasure myself?”

Geralt blinked and looked at him, a little dazed, “are you fucking kidding me? That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen you do, the only thing missing was you bringing yourself to completion.”

Emhyr actually reconsidered, it would be so easy to return and do just that, he was close to orgasm, “but then we wouldn’t be discussing consequences now wouldn’t we,” he murmured. Then standing not two feet from his lover, he brought the phallus up and trailed it down the oil painted trails on his skin.

Geralts eyes widened, “oh fuck me.’

“I have every intention of watching you ride this actually, once I’ve oiled it up from the oil coating me, how does that sound to you, having this deep in your body knowing that is danced over mine.”

Geralt whimpered, a sound that got Emhyrs libido raging, Geralt didn’t make it often, and oh how Emhyr loved it when he did, he moved that phallus lower, shifted his legs and then raised one to plant in firmly on Geralts shoulder,

“Watch beloved,”he purred as he danced the phallus through the oil that had accumulated at the entrance to his body, there wasn’t much, but there was enough for him to coat the tool.

And Geralts eyes never left what he was doing, his breathing had turned ragged and he was almost panting in lust.

Emhyr flicked his eyes down and saw that Geralts cock was as hard as it ever got and glistening with precum.

He pulled away, and stepped around Geralt who tried to follow him, shifting on his knees as he did, Emhyr tutted and lent down to firmly spank Geralts backside, one slap against his flank.

Geralt yelped at the suddenness of it and Emhyr said darkly, “stay still.”

Geralt shivered and nodded his head, one day, thought Emhyr, he and Geralt would have a serious discussion about that, he would love to put Geralt over his knee and paddle his bottom till it glowed red.

He pondered Geralts position and what he wanted of Geralt, it was doable but it wouldn’t be too comfortable. Geralt would have to splay his legs out to be able to ride the phallus, he had the muscles to do it and the flexibility, but...

He looked about and saw a long hard pillow, in the shape of a log, that he used when he wanted more height or to prop Geralts over... perfect he thought.

He went and got it, and then ordered Geralt to raise up, as Geralt did he slid the log pillow through Geralts thighs much to his lovers surprise, “What the hell Emhyr?” He all but squawked.

“Hush or do I need to gag you too?”

Geralt threw back a glare at him, but stayed silent, Emhyr waited a few seconds and then petted his hair, “good, you’ll thank me soon.” With that he aligned the phallus in the area he knew Geralt would be sinking down to and then activated the enchantment that anchored the thing to the pillow, he gave it a tug, it held firm and was still slippery with oil... Geralt however wasn’t.

With that Emhyr knelt behind Geralt, bringing himself flush against the scarred naked back, the heat and arousal coming of Geralt was a heady spice, the scent so fragrant with lust and desire that it made his head spin.

“Now beloved, lets prepare you shall we?”

Geralt groaned as Emhyr reached around him and without any preamble gripped Geralts cock with the perfect grip, he was hard, very hard.Emhyr ran his thumb over the leaking tip spreading the liquid heat he found there over the tip of Geralts cock. 

Geralt cursed, loudly as Emhyr moved his other hand to the entrance of his lovers body and feathered his fingers over the puckered hole.

“Now now beloved,” Emhyr purred in his ear, as he leaned in from behind, “language if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh shove it Emhyr,” Geralt muttered wildly.

Emhyr paused, “as you wish dearest,” he said wickedly, he felt Geralt tense as what he had just told Emhyr sunk in, and then Emhyr did just that, he shoved two oiled fingers straight into the deep heat of Geralts body until he kissed that spot that he knew Geralt would go wild over.

Geralt jerked in Emhyrs arms, and then wailed a soft sound that Emhyr hadn’t heard before, part pleasure, part pain and and a call for more.

It alarmed Emhyr enough that he thought for a minute Geralt would cum then and there, he firmed his grip on Geralts cock tighter which cause Geralt to give a deep grunt.

And he panted, a short pant that told Emhyr he was pushing Geralt quickly to his limit.

He moved his fingers, taking a few minutes to ensure that Geralt was properly prepared, he moved in time to his hand as he played witch Geralts hard and obviously aching cock.

When he was satisfied he pulled out and sat back, looking down at the glass phallus as it touched his cock that was between them, it was time he decided, his one desire heightened at the thought.

He stood up and came around the front to Geralt, who was a shivering mess of lust and desire... it was so completely erotic.

He gripped Geralts hair and tugged his head back so that Geralt was looking at him, “lower yourself Geralt, its right behind you,”

Geralt blinked at the order, and then bit his bottom lip, but he did as he was told, Emhyr watched him closely.

Saw the moment when Geralt felt it, those amber eyes widened.

Saw the moment it breached him as he stopped biting his lip and gasped out loud.

And saw them moment when he moved down further as his mouth opened at the feeling of having something that hard in him.

He gave Geralt a moment to collect himself, watching with utter fascination, he stepped back, and then took another step, it was a visual he would remember or the rest of his life.

“Sun above,” he breathed, “you are glorious Geralt.”

And he was, from the red cheeks on his face, to the blown pupils, the sweat that poured off him, the green and silver rope that bound him and the root of the glass phallus between his ass, he was glorious.A vision of sexual ecstasy.

Emhyr couldn’t help but move his hand to his own cock, stroking it as he looked and admired, “when your ready beloved, move on, ride it like you would me.”

“Gods, its so hard,” Geralt gasped at him but did what Emhyr told him too, he lifted up slightly and sank back down with a deep groan, but it didn’t take much time before he found a rhythm that he obviously enjoyed.

And Emhyr revelled in the desire that Geralt had as he worked his body on the that hard phallus, each grunt and groan driving his own desire and lust, but he knew Geralts tells, knew he was close to his orgasm.

Emhyr stepped towards him, and then gripped Geralts hair, pulling his head back, the glazed look said it all, “You’re not quite there yet beloved,” he crooned at him, and then with his thumb he pulled Geralts slack jaw open, Geralt must have realised what he intended as Emhyr moved Geralts mouth to his cock.

He sighed at the warm wet heat as it enclosed over the head of his shaft, and looked down to see Geralt looking up at him, “thats it, suck my cock Geralt, make me come while you move.”

It worked, Geralt had to concentrate on more than just his own pleasure, he had to work on Emhyrs as well, and ohh how well he did it.

He knew every point to press with his tongue.

He knew just when to suck.

And he knew how to move.

As it went on, Emhyrs own desire started to crest as he watched as Geralt moved up and down his cock, and the one in his ass, it was an erotic dance of flesh and lust and it was glorious as it was amazing, to see him so abandoned in his desire.

He gripped Geralts head, drawing him closer to his cock as his arousal peaked and with a groan he felt to his toes he came hard, conscious of the fact that Geralt had drawn to his own closure, a muffled yell told him that Geralt had come as Emhyr had.

It took everything he had not to loose himself completely, but he revelled in the pleasure as it washed through him.

Emhyr panted in the aftermath and stepped back looking at his dazed and wanton lover, Geralt sat slumped over, wrapped in silk rope, covered in sweat, his amber eyes closed as his head bowed.

Emhyr reached out and touched his cheek, “You were glorious beloved,” he rasped.

Geralt moaned and shifted, his muscles giving out as he tried to lift of the phallus deep within him.

“Now I know what that woman felt like,” Geralt managed to say.

Emhyr blinked, “pardon?” He said, not understanding what Geralt meant.

Geralt moved again and managed to pull himself up off the phallus, and then stood up, “Sorry, didn’t mean to say that out loud, if you want the story untie me and I’ll tell you.”

Emhyr decided he wanted the story, he undid two knots and tugged, the rope fell away and Geralt turned about, a rather contrite expression on his still reddened cheeks, “about eighty odd years ago, give or take a few, it was a couple of years after I left Kaer Morhen. I met up with another wolf, one who was a friend but has since passed on and we decided to take on a contract together, the reward was huge but neither of us had ever taken on a fiend before, needless to say we won but both got our asses handed to us by the fiend.We were recuperating at the Alderman’s house and his daughter came to us one night and said she had a reward for the two of us. She certainly broaden my horizons that night, she was full of suggestions and advice...Her father found her riding my cock with Vorrin in her mouth.”He looked at Emhyr rather ruefully, “the rest involved us scrambling to get dressed, a lot of yelling and a releasing of the hounds.”

Emhyr snorted a laugh, “Ahh the infamous never have I ever question that backfired on you, so technically you have chucked a ‘dandelion’,” Emhyr teased him, and then pushed him gently to the door, “come you can tell me all about it as we relax in the bath.”

Geralt just sighed and moved, “I wouldn’t call it a dandelion, Dandelion doesn’t like competition with his girls, he never would share them.”

Emhyr just laughed and followed Geralt, while he and Geralt didn’t discuss their former lovers, they did however recount fond stories about things that they liked or wanted to try again, he had told Geralt a few stories about certain memorable encounters, and Geralt had told him a couple of his. 

It was the trust that they had and the love that they bore each other that made them accept those aspects of the past. Besides he thought, he would never have had a memorable moment or two on the back of a stuffed unicorn if Geralt hadn’t done it before.

A slamming of a door broke his attention and he looked up to see Adventis striding down the black runner to his desk, Emhyr frowned and looked at the sun time, Sun above he thought he’d been day dreaming for an hour. He picked up his quill again and then signed the document in front of him.

Good thing about being an Emperor he thought ruefully, is not having to explain to his confused secretary why the documents he was supposed to have read and sighed hadn’t been done.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Emhyr leant on the balustrade and looked down into the inner courtyard of the Imperial wing and smiled, he couldn’t help it.Haru was laughing with so much joy as Takara threw him up high, and then caught him with her own bell like laugh rippling through the air.They had been playing ‘you’re it’ for the last twenty minutes and each time she had caught him she had tossed him upwards.He felt Geralt come up beside his beloved and leant on the balustrade, he looked at him and watched as he too smiled at the sight down below. 

“He’s been so good for her, finding him, taking him in when he wouldn’t leave you alone was the best thing we ever did Emhyr,” Geralt said softly.

“Hnnn,” said Emhyr in agreement and chuckled when the two kitsune hit the ground play wrestling

In just a few seconds Haru had climbed on top of Takara’s back and crowed, “pinned you.”

But Takara moved in a way that was not human, and Haru scrambled to keep her pinned, Emhyr saw Geralt stiffen and then sigh.

“What is it?”

He shook his head, and then disappeared, Emhyr shook his head and then looked back watching as the two kitsune played, Geralt reappeared and handed him a slip of paper.

_She’s not playing, she’s training him, teaching him how to move against a faster stronger opponent._

_Like a vampire._

The note made Emhyr sigh, and then he looked back down, the playfulness was still there, she was making a game of it, but now that he knew what Geralt was seeing.

It wasn’t so joyful.

The bells in the distance tolled six and Takara stopped their play, as she dusted Haru off Emhyr saw her say something to the kit who looked up and gave them his customary cheeky grin.Emhyr smiled back at the boy and waved down to them.

“Dinner in a half bell,” he called out, Takara waved in acknowledgement and the two kitsune moved off into her quarters.

Emhyr stood up from his lean, “I have a bath waiting, care to join me?”

“Just a bath right?”

“Of course, I have plans later on this evening for you however, but its just a bath now,” he said with a decadent purr, most pleased when Geralt shivered in response.

“Plans huh... I like your plans, for the most part.”

“Ohhh ho, honesty beloved?The only time you’ve told me that you were completely and utterly ‘drunk off your gourd’,” he teased as he and Geralt walked down the balcony to the bathroom doors, Geralt reached out and opened the glass door and waved Emhyr through.

“What can I say, just thought I’d tell you,” but the way he said it made Emhyrs throat seize.

It was pensive, thoughtful, and told Emhyr that Geralt was thinking of tomorrow, and wanting to say the things he hadn’t been able to say.

Just in case.

He reached out and gripped Geralts upper arm, Geralt looked at him, “I’m sorry, but I just can’t get the ‘what ifs’ out of my mind,” he confessed to Emhyr, Emhyr closed his eyes, on the eve of battle he understood, he sighed, and then stepped into Geralt.He wanted the warmth of his lover, his beloved, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.Emhyr placed his forehead of Geralts as they took this moment to be together.

Because Geralt was right, there were so many ‘what ifs’ but now, now they would remind themselves of what would be, they would have this time with the friends that had gathered, the family that was here.

And then later, later Emhyr would make the night about Geralt, Geralt who he loved so completely and unreservedly, Geralt who was everything to him.

Geralt sat chuckling at Haru’s pout as the boy glared at his mother, “but _why_ can’t I try it Hahaue?” He said plaintively.

Haru wanted to try the wine Emhyr had served at the table, “you didn’t like the yogurt too kit, its just as sour.” Emhyr looked at his wine, and Geralt had to snicker, it wasn’t sour to his palate but he supposed he could see where she was coming from.“Besides,” takara continued, “you are not having alcohol at your age, not for another three hundred years at least.”

“But Hahaue,” Haru whined.

“No, I’m not going to spend tonight tending to you throwing up because a sip of wine made you ill.”

Geralt knew that tone, it was final, “Haru,” he said, “don’t press your mother about this tonight, do it tomorrow when we’re celebrating our victory and having a feast, you can pester her then.”

Takara just looked at him, her fork halfway to her mouth with a sliver of raw meat on it.Emhyr had ordered a fresh kill of shark that morning, since it was a carnivore and according to the whispered conversation with Haru, one she liked, Geralt and Emhyr thought she might eat it.

Geralt was pretty sure she had pretended to be surprised when it was served to her along with several types of sauces that she seemed happy with.

“Thank you for that unhelpful suggestion Geralt,” she said dryly to him and then with a subtle viciousness bit the slice of shark off her fork, all the while looking at him.

Right he thought, and decided he was going to yank the kitsunes tail, just for fun, he blew her a kiss, “any time gracious Lady who walks the Keep.”

She shook her head at him, he couldn’t help the wince as a solid blow to his shin was felt and then Emhyr changed the topic. But all of them kept an eye on the young boy who had shown repeatedly that he would do as he pleased if they turned their backs.

They spoke about everything but tomorrow, discussed the future and what they planned to do. Takara wanted to remove herself and Haru back to Kaer Morhen afterwards, she felt the need to ground herself, and she needed to do it in the wilds of home.

Haru looked a little upset at the idea of leaving, but as Emhyr said to him, “it won’t be long, the rebuild is set to be finished in two months, we can visit then.”

“And Elka?”

“I’ll bring Elka as well,” Emhyr said, promising the boy, Haru perked up at that.

“And what about you Prince Morvran?” Takara asked, Morvran looked tired, thought Geralt, the man had so many pressures from the last few weeks that Geralt had been afraid the man would shatter.

“I think my dear Lady Ayakashi, a long nap on the banks of a lakeside manor would be a welcome respite.”

She smiled at him, “when you marry Cirilla you will marry the daughter of one I call my own, ” she said gently to him, “please call me Takara when were among friends.”

Geralt paused, well he thought, the fact she was inviting Morvran to call her by her name spoke much in the way she thought about him.

Morvran blinked, and then nodded his head, “as long as you reciprocate and call me Morvran ... Takara.”

“Done,” and with that the table started again to talk about any topic they could think about, they told stories with each other. Then Takara opened up that little bit further and spoke a little more about her home world.

It had been in response to Fainrael teasing Morvran about Cirilla’s coronation, he had said to Morvran that he had better get used to the pomp and ceremony, because no one did it as well as Nilfgaard.

“I agree,” said Emhyr as he sat back with a wince, he remembered his own, “kneeling for four hours while the high priests intoned the Blessing of the Anointed and Crowned was not the highlight of my day.” He sipped his wine and continued, “my knees ached for days afterwards. Not to mention I had to be at the Chapel at dawns first light for the Kiss of the Sun, good luck supporting Ciri through it all.” He raised his glass at Morvran, the message clear, he was staying in bed, and Geralt heartily agreed with him.

“I’m afraid I have to disagree,” Takara murmured with a smile, “my own coronation took twenty one days.”

Emhyr double looked at Takara, so did Geralt, “how long?” Said Emhyr in shock.

“Twenty one days, each day started with a ceremony full of historical importance and tradition, one wrong move would have the Priests screaming about ill omens.” She shook her head, “I had to have every hair in place, every fold of my _Furisode_ had to be perfect, and stars forbid if I even had a pleat wrong when wearing the _Jünihitoe_.” She grimaced, “Its a gown that is twelve layers thick, each time I had to carefully consider the message being sent because each layer had a meaning to the colour I chose. It was heavy, confining and moving becomes an exercise in patience.” 

They all gaped at her, gods thought Geralt, that sounded torturous, “You’re lucky,” she continued, “you only had the chapel and the Temple to visit, I had to visit every shrine in my Empire over the next year in supplication to the Stars.I was accompanied by nine hundred and ninety-nine attendants and every head of a clan and my council.Sort of like your progress but far more formal.And when it comes to pomp and ceremony, there is nothing like what the youkai do.”

“Why would you even wear something like that,” said Eskel in horror.

“Because I was out of my depth, sinking fast and had no idea what I was even supposed to do. I learnt to rule on the job so to speak, but I can honestly say, unless its something to do with the High Court of the South, there was no way I wore that confining torture device called clothing.”

“So whats a furisode?” Asked Geralt, he was curious.

“You’ve seen me wear one, it has much longer sleeves than my day kimono and has that short train on the bottom.”

Geralt recalled her wearing a couple of them at formal affairs she had been invited to if she hadn’tbeen wearing a hanfu, she chuckled at Geralt, “why so interested in my clothing?”

“Because they areso unusual and intriguing,” said Emhyr smoothly, “and you can’t deny the fact that your outfits have started several new fashion trends among the ladies of the Court. Wide belts, fans, and wider sleeves have been in high demand since you came to my court Takara.”

“Not to mention clothing with the embroidery that you have on it, my sister was most upset to discover that fabric like yours with the embroidery are not possible by the seamstresses of Nilfgaard,”said Morvran

Takara pursed her lips and frowned a little, “your sister is Lady Arnariel, one of Ciri’s soon to be ladies in waiting?”

“Yes, you’ve met her a few times.”

“I know, she’s very friendly, very open, but its a mask.”

MOrvran chuckled and nodded, “aaah, she plays the Game very well Takara, but you’ve seen right through her.”

“But of course, you cannot lie to a kitsune, not that she’s lied to me, but she is loyal to Ciri, that I’ve seen that in her interaction with her.I’m thinking green, dark forest green with a a variegated black, red floral Camellia’s and golden Cranes - I will send a bolt of cloth to her.She may do as she wishes with it.”

Morvran looked a little stunned, “thank you, thats most generous of you.”

“Oh Morvran I make cloth of silk as a way to keep busy, I work with my hands... or tails and with my power, a single bolt of cloth is anywhere between three and five meters and can take me a day on the loom. The embroidery however can take me anywhere from a week to a month, depending on the complexity.I have many bolts of cloth I have woven over the years, giving them to people I like is a pleasure,” she looked at Lanfare, “I have yet to see you in the cloth I gave you.”

Ooh thought Geralt, as all eyes turned to the Elf, Lanfare just smiled, “I had the bolt turned into a formal healers robe, its not something I want to wear on the ward, it will get the effluvia of the sick and injured on it.”

Nice save there Lanfare thought Geralt as he snorted at his smoothly said answer.

“You should go visit Master Lanfare tonight Hahaue, and he can show you... you haven't gone to see him for awhile now.”

At Haru’s innocent remark Takara’s cheeks flushed a delicate pink, Lanfare cough and went a shade red of his own.

“Did I say something wrong again,” asked Haru with a contrite look.

Takara shook her head, “its alright Haru, but if I’m not mistaken, its time for your bed.”

Just as she said it, the bells tolled eight, Haru whined but did as instructed, he came around the table to stand before Emhyr, making it clear he wanted his hug.

Emhyr smiled and gave the boy a hug, not needing to bend down as far now with him grown as much as he had.The kit went to Geralt, Eskel and Lanfare, but it was apparent he didn’t have the same fondness with the other men at the table, he did wave at them.

Takara bid them all good night and with Haru, holding her hand, walked towards the balcony doors she paused, then looked over at Lanfare, “if you have time tonight, come see me, I would welcome your company.”

Lanfare smiled, “I’d be honoured.”

As the door closed the room went silent, then everyone looked at Lanfare, “I thought you and her had stopped seeing each other because she was ‘waiting’,” Eskel said with slightly narrowed eyes as he stared at the elven healer, he dodged the hand from Fainrael that came for the back of his head.

“Love, its none of your business,” hissed Fainrael.

Lanfare raised one silver brow, Geralt knew that look, and for once it wasn’t directed at him, Eskel was about to get a lecture.

“A gentleman doesn’t tell Master Eskel,” the other witcher was told rather firmly, Eskel blinked at Lanfare and Fainrael shook his head with a sigh, Lanfare continued, “and Captain Ard’Enthiel is correct, it is none of your business.Takara is a being in her own right who makes her decisions, you have no say in that.”

“Well yes, I know that.” Eskel stuttered, looking at him a little wildly as Geralt just sat back with a grin, Emhyr hid his in his wine glass.

Lanfare held up his hand to silence Eskel, “do you? You act as if she is an asexual being when she clearly isn’t, that needs to stop. However in regards to what I was asked to do, think of what she asked... she wants company Master Eskel, company doesn’t mean sex.She’s facing an internal crisis still and wants someone to be with, what we shared once was beautiful but she and I are friends and I will be there if she needs me.” 

“Theres no need for her to be alone on the eve of battle,” Morvran said softly with a sad smile, “you will be with the good Captain Master Eskel, Geralt and his Imperial Majesty will have this night together, let Lady Takara have the friendship she clearly needs.”

“Will you be alright tonight old friend,” asked Lanfare as he turned to Morvran, what wasn’t said was who Morvran would be with tonight, Ciri wasn’t here.

“Yes, my sister is staying in the Palace, she refused to leave with the other Ladies when the evacuation order came through.She wants me to stay in her quarters tonight.”

“At least you’re not alone tonight then.”

And it was a good thing thought Geralt as the last of the wine was drunk, and the small gathering broke up. 

No one needed to be alone tonight.

———

Emhyr stood in the middle of his play room... or sexual dungeon as Geralt was want to call it and surveyed the room and all that was in it.The thick black carpets covered the floor, glass cabinets and draws filled one wall, while another had a frame and shackles so he could tie someone up in it.The room was a design of sexual comfort, he enjoyed it here he thought as he delicately touched an arrangement of flowers he had ordered, red roses with a scattering of tiny white flowers nestled in fern like fronds, little black berries underneath the flower.... Clerbine. 

Geralt hadn’t noticed it yet.

He fingered the edge of his black and gold silk robe, he had some very memorable times here, not all of them with Geralt, only the most recent ones and he had enjoyed himself immensely. In all that time he had never been tempted to give the other person the reigns so to speak.

In this room, as in all aspects of his life, he ruled, the only person he had ever let love him, other than Pavetta was Geralt. Now he was faced with the more than real prospect that tomorrow the man he loved would die, it was Novigrad all over again but this time on a worse scale.

Vampires were massing beyond his walls, just as Cirilla had predicted in her letter, he had moved heaven and earth to ensure that the last instructions she had written were done.

They were as ready as they could be.

His hand clenched over the black and gold rope he held, Geralt was sprawled out in an S shaped divan, so interesting in its configuration as it gave one multiple angles in which to experiment in. Emhyr looked at him, the dratted man was as relaxed as possible, half dressed in leather pants and looking as if not a thought about tomorrow existed.

“Emhyr, your over thinking things again, it will be as it is my heart,” Geralt said as he looked at him, eyes soft with love, “I don’t plan on dying, not know - not ever.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to tie me up and have your wicked way with me, or stare at me?“. The wickedness in Geralts amber eyes made him give a half smirk, so many possibilities he thought.

Emhyr made his decision, “neither, _you_ are going to tie me up and have your wicked way with me.”

Geralt paused in the act of lifting his wine glass to his lip, his eyes wide over the rim as he stared at Emhyr, “pardon?”

“If I have to repeat myself than you’ve lost the chance to be in control,” he said smoothly as he held out the silk rope to Geralt

“I heard you, but you’re a controlling bastard ninety-eight percent of the time, the other two are still on your terms so I’m wondering where the hell this came from?”

It was a valid point and an equally valid question, Emhyr however wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, “Does there need to be a reason as to why I’ve decided to let you have control tonight beloved?”

Geralt stood up slowly his amber gaze completely focused on Emhyr, “in the short term, no... but for the long term, yes.”

Emhyr sighed, and dropped his hand, trust Geralt to want a reason, but then again... Geralt loved Emhyr as much as he did Geralt, he would always make sure that what they did was what Emhyr truly wanted.

He owed it to him to tell him why, “you’re the only person I have ever truly loved as deeply as this Geralt, the only person I would trust completely, I am curious as to what it is that makes so many give up control to another, you’re the only person I have ever thought of in this regard.”

Geralt took a step towards him and Emhyr was treated to the leather pants riding a little lower over his hips, Geralt had undone his laces he noted, “So you’ve thought this through?”

“I admit to a few fantasies about you and... me tied up, you doing as you wished,” he murmured as he moved his gaze over that chiseled and scarred chest, “... they weren’t unpleasant fantasies,” he admitted softly.

And they really hadn’tbeen, a little uncomfortable at first as they were a fantasy he had never entertained with anyone else, but they had certainly heated his blood, were heating it right now come to think of it.

Geralt stared at him and then sniffed, a slow smile as he did, “I’m well aware that those fantasies were rather uh, pleasant ones.”

He was in love with a bloodhound, Emhyr thought ruefully, not for the first time, he couldn’t hide much from a man who could sniff out his emotions.

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed the arrangement of Clerbine in the room,” Geralt continued.

Ahh, so he had noticed, Emhyr looked at the flowers, and the single, okay three small clerbine fronds, “its not a complete arrangement like in Gulet...I asked Eskel if a small amount f Clerbine flowers would affect you like seibet does, he said no, only give you a slight buzz under the skin.”

“Fuck, well he’s not lying, its a slight tingle, kinda like when you use the warming oil.”

This was it Emhyr thought a little wildly as his heart rate kicked up at the thought of relinquishing all control to Geralt.

Geralt must have noticed because he looked at him concerned, “I’m not sure -”

“Geralt, I am, I want to do this... I want to try it at least once and I can’t do that if you die tomorrow and I follow in the next month.”

Geralt blinked at him, Emhyr paused, he hadn’t meant to sound that impatient but he was nervous.

“Okay,” Geralt said slowly, “we’ll do it your way,”

Emhyr sighed in exasperation, and then rubbed the spot between his eyes, his Witcher could be so dense at times, “I clearly don’t want it my way Geralt of Rowan... I want this night to be your way!” Did he have to beat him over the head for it to sink in he thought.

Geralt pursed his lips as he watched him, “You’re completely serious aren’t you?” He said and put his wine glass down.

“Yes, and if you continue to be dense about this then the offer is off the table and will remain off it for some time, your call witcher.” Emhyr conceded to himself it sounded a little petulant and he gave Geralt a narrowed eyed look, Sun above, let the man make up his mind already.

“Okay, we’ll do it my way,” Geralt paused and Emhyr saw his amber eyes widen, “whoa, my way - whatever I want... gods the possibilities,” he breathed at the end.

The distant look that suddenly struck Geralt made Emhyr give a wild chuckle, oh dear - this may not have been his best idea.

“Go sit down my heart, I’m going to get a few things,” Geralt said distantly and then abandoned Emhyr to rummage through the cabinets.Emhyr looked at the black and gold silk rope he still held, and then looked back at the happily rummaging witcher.

“Geralt” he murmured, “far be it from me to tell you what to do, but it is customary -“

“My way Emhyr,” Geralt said over his shoulder happily.

“Fair enough,” it was what he wanted, but he felt a little put out that he’d been abandoned like this.

Geralt suddenly turned back, and Emhyr saw that he had taken one of the cloths the he used to clean Geralt or blind him and had created a little carryall, he had no idea what was in there.

Geralt sauntered back in front of him, a half smile that spoke of pure deviance and possibly a bit ofsexual ‘vengeance’.

“My first order,” he purred at Emhyr and held out a hand, “give me the rope and put your arms above your head.”

Emhyr hesitated, looking into Geralts warm honey golden eyes, the lavender pupils a different enchantment, Geralt had activated his oracular mutations.

“Why the eyes?” He asked.

“Because you are radiant, I see so many shades of brown in your eyes, from deepest honey to warmest earth, your skin lit with a thousand shades of gold from the sun, I don’t want to miss when your eyes darken and your skin blushes.”

Emhyr handed him the rope, travelling with a bard must have rubbed off at some point because that had been rather poetic, he raised his arms.

And ooffed when he was suddenly tossed over Geralts shoulder, he blinked at Geralts ass, and then scowled, he went to say something but remembered that it was Geralts way tonight.

Although he didn’t appreciate being tossed over a shoulder for the second time in a week.

Geralt though surprised him by walking out the door and into the bathing chamber, okay, maybe Geralt - no patently he didn’t want a bath.The dratted man continued out into their bedroom, and within just a few seconds he was tossed onto the bed without a by your leave.

Geralt had good aim, he’d thrown Emhyr so his head was nestled in the pillows.Emhyr propped himself up on his elbow from the Center of the bed and looked at Geralt, who tossed his little bundle of toys next to Emhyr, but kept the rope. The bundle opened and Emhyr saw that Geralt had chosen the glass Phallus, which was unsurprising, the sensory claw and the massaging gloves. 

And oil - one couldn’t forget the oil.

Geralt gave him an unrepentant smirk, “so while you’ve had a few fantasies of your own regarding me taking control, I must confess to a few of my own, ones that involve you tied to the bed.”

With that Geralt placed one knee between Emhyrs splayed legs and crawled up and over him, Emhyr looked up into eyes that glowed with arousal and desire, he swallowed, his own arousal heightening. One hand took hold of the belt of his robe and tugged it so it parted, and then spread his robe aside.The hand then took hold of his wrist and pulled it up, “you know the drill my heart, you’ve ordered me around enough on this bed to get the picture.”

And he had, he couldn’t help the sensual smile that formed on his lips, yes he thought and relaxed into the covers, this was better and as Geralt tied his hands together and then to the headboard he conceded that the bed was a far better choice.

Geralt smiled down at him and then leaned in for a kiss that exploded across his senses, there was heat, and there was desire, a want so complete that rocked him to the core. When had Geralt taught himself to kiss like that he thought, Geralt pulled away and looked down at him, one finger twining in Emhyr’s hair.

“I’ll stop at anytime, but first,” Emhyr saw the cloth come close to his face, “I want you just to concentrate on the feeling and the sensation.”

The world went dark and he was given no time to adjust as Geralt straddled him, “now Emhyr,” purred Geralt, “holder of my heart, beloved of my soul, let yourself go, I have you.”

And he did, as the night moved on, the beauty of that moment continued to hold Emhyrs heart, Geralt had never failed him, had never given up on him. He took Emhyr to heights of ecstasy he had taken others to with no understanding that in the arms of one you loved and trusted, it was magical.

Through it all, as Geralt told him what to do, to lift his hips, to straddle Geralts thighs, to kiss and suck and swallow it was glorious, radiant, the ecstasy so sublime it shook him. But in the aftermath, as Geralt held him as he shuddered in the glow of a monumental release, his body having been driven higher and tighter than ever before. He was more relaxed than he could ever recall, and he moved closer to the chest he was lying on, placing his ear over Geralts heart.

The beat was slow, a monotone that calmed him, brought him back, and made him remember, no he thought fiercely, he wouldn’t think of tomorrow, now was now. 

He had never thought that this was something he would ever have again in his life, a love as deep and abiding as what he had with Geralt.It had come out of nowhere in Novigrad, had stood the test of political webs and intrigues and had flourished under the weight of an Empires heavy gaze.

“I love you Geralt,” he murmured.

“Ilove you Emhyr, you became my everything, and thank you for trusting me so completely,” Geralts fingers gently caressing his back as he said it.

There wasn’t much more to say, Emhyr felt his eyes close, lulled to sleep by that gentle beat, and in the arms of the one he loved, and loved him wholly in return, he slept.

A/N

Okay, tying off threads and having that last moment together... I’ve been wanting that scene with the role reversal to be at the end and before the battle but I had the last lemon to write... I didn’t think it needed to be anything more than loving... and yes, the battles not far off. It starts next chapter.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Geralt stood with his shoulders back and arms out as Eskel finished the last buckle on the armour that Takara had made him, it was honestly in a class of its own.

Over the decades he had spent a sizeable fortune on armour, finding that good quality armour was what a witcher needed on the Path.He had visited journeyman and master metalworkers, those who were good and those who were brilliant, Éibhear Hattori was a master at crafting a blade and he personally liked the soft spoken elven swordsmith.Then there was grandmaster Lazare Lafargue, a genius at the forge when he had taken the plunge and ordered grandmaster armour.It had beggared him but worth every crown.

This he thought as he ran a finger down the buckles and the intriguing leather was almost out of this world.He couldn’t even see the seem work, the leather was comfortable, flexible and almost as strong as meteorite steel.It was lightweight and easy to move in and it didn’t pinch in the problem areas.Takara had lined it in arachnophore silk so it was soft on the skin, almost a caress, and the silver studs decorated the leather, silver - to harm vampires who decided to break their fangs on him.

It was done in the style of the grandmaster wolven armour, but the collar was high and tighter to his throat but still had a little give in it so it didn’t feel like it was choking him.

The outer Jerkin was longer and more padded, an extra cover from claws, but it was the colour that surprised him, it was a grey, like storm clouds but there was a blue sheen to it that rippled in the light, she had paired it with green silk for him and red for Eskel.

Eskel was already armoured, he stepped back and looked Geralt over with a critical eye, ”you’ll do,” he reported with a firm nod, Geralt nodded back and looked over at the others who were mostly done with each other.

The armour was done in the distinct style of each school, in quilted fabrics and the sandworm leather, the patina the same, but the colour of the fabric and silk was unique to each witcher, brown and red for Letho, blue for Balik, yellow for Emilé and purple for Varen, just to name a few of them. 

Letho was grimacing as he rotated his shoulders and moved his arms, Pietrev just shook his head at him, “sleeveless is fine you pouting baboon, when you’re not fighting an army, suck it up and stop complaining.”

“I got it Pie, just not used to this many clothes on, I like my freedom,” the wink at the end of the drawl at Pietrev had the other viper rolling his eyes.

Balik ambled over to them, his two swords in one hand, “good, buckle up your swords, we leave in three minutes,” He rumbled softly, Geralt and Eskel nodded and did as instructed, Geralt couldn’t help but caress the sword Takara had given him, it was stunning.He’d been practicing with it everyday since he had received it and could say with absolute austerity that it was a sword that held few equal.

And those that were were all in this room, it was done he thought, there was little banter between them now, it had been forced when they had first gathered when the sun had started its ascent but now. Now it was more silent.

The gravity of the situation had suddenly struck home.

The bells tolled seven and Geralt knew it was time to head to the City walls, and the amassed army of Nilfgaardians beyond it.

The sixteen of them walked out the HQ common room and into the courtyard of what had been home for many of them for two and a half years, they all stopped as one.

Takara stood with the unicorns, talking softly to Avitus, at the end of what ever they were discussing the Unicorn just bowed his head to her, and she touched her forehead to his horn.

She turned to them and Geralts breath caught in his throat, she was dressed in armour the same leather as theirs, but thats where all familiarity stopped.It was as grey as their own with accents of silver and blue, her chosen colours, but the armour design itself was not of this world.

And by the gods it suited her, she wore leather from the tips of her toes, to the supple leather of her pants. From the leather jerkin that came to below her thighs and was split in four sections, to the obi like belt around her waist and the pauldrons on her shoulders.Like them the armour was studded in silver, unlike them her two swords were at her side, her Katana and a Tanto blade.But she held what looked like a long piked weapon with a straight blade.

Her hair was pulled back tightly, in a high pony tail and another silver stick was through it, she smiled at them, gleaming fangs sharper, slightly longer than usual. Her nine tails fanned out behind her dancing sedately as if she had not a care.

“Well, I think I can say I excelled myself,” she purred in satisfaction as she looked them all over, a gleam of smugness lit her amber eyes.

_You did well, it is said by those who remember that once when Youkai travelled the universes, hundreds of thousands of years ago..Youkai crafted armour was considered to be the best that could be sought, I believe the memory holds truth._

She gave Avitus a delighted smile, and Geralt wondered at the history of Takara’s people. Geralt saw Haru come around the heard of unicorns and he blinked, the kit was dressed exactly like Takara, he too was carrying a bladed pike.

“Ah, whose Haru staying with?” He asked, he hadn’t considered just what Takara was going to do with Haru when she was out on the field. Now that he thought about it the boy should be in the bunker, but the way the boy was dressed... looking like a small soldier it was as if she planned taking him with her.

“With me and Balik,” Said Emilé with a grimace, he pointed at the kit, “I want you nowhere near any loose boulders, you got me boy?” Haru looked contrite but nodded his head.

Geralt blinked, “you?”

“Yes... me wolf, got a problem with that?” Emilé said with a feral smile at him, Geralt looked him over, armoured armed, and with his arm in a sling.

“No, I thought he would be with the noble families who are staying in the Bunker,”

“No Geralt,” Takara said as she placed a hand on the top of Haru’s head, “On my world, in a situation like this he would be with the people he will listen too, blood and kin. Here though is different, Haru will need to be where he can see me or he will look for me certain that I need help, he owes Emilé, and he will listen to Balik because I do.And then theres the fact that the two of them are overseeing the battle from the High Tower with Emhyr and his advisors. If those two can’t control him, this will,” she looked at her kit, “what is your duty today Haru?” She asked him firmly.

“I am to guard Emhyr,” the boy said just as firmly and with a decisive nod of his head, his three tails swishing behind him as he said it.

Geralt pressed his lips together to stop the smile, “does Emhyr know?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“No, but he will soon,” with that one of her tails moved and gripped Haru, bringing the boy to her back, her kit hung on like a limpet and looked over her shoulder at them all, “do you remember the commands I told you to say?”

Geralt nodded his head, they all did. The last fitting she had released her power into the armour, asking them to speak two commands, he had been curious as to what it was she was doing but had refused to tell him.

“Geralt and Eskel know that I can activate every mutation you have, I did it to Geralt when Haru was taken, my power augments the mutations so that it won’t break your mind under the strain.The 1st command will activate your mutations.When your run out of potions, or your toxicity levels are high and you can’t take anymore, speak the command.The second deactivates it so you go back to normal.”

Balik looked at her askance, “you can what now?”

She just looked at him, “it is not optimal, Geralt felt pain and discomfort at first, it took him several seconds to shake off the effect so be aware. There are drawbacks, addiction is one of them, coldness another, not the cold of sensation, but of the heart.Be careful of that, you make decisions based on neutral logic - if that involves you taking out an ally in your way, you will do it without another thought.”

Geralt thought back to how he had felt when she had activated his mutationsyes he thought he had been thinking far more logically, had made decisions based on what was needed.He could see what she meant when she told them about the drawback to it.

The witchers looked at one another, “So If we’re not careful we could undo all the work in repairing our reputation,” said Varen tightly.

“Yes, this is an action of last recourse, if you’re are injured, you will heal quicker - those who have those mutations but - the trade off is the heartlessness, there are reasons why its not something the Wolf ever utilised, it was decided it was too dangerous, the long term effects have not been studied beyond a half hour use.”

She looked to the sky, the sun shining but the clouds gathering, she then back at them all, “good luck on the field of battle today, everything you are and everything you have learned has led you all to this moment in time.What you accomplish today will be sung and remembered for centuries to come, you are the last of the schools, the last of the witchers - you have been taught from boyhood to fight these creatures. Centuries of knowledge has gone into creating you into the _weapons_ you are.But you are more than that, _every witcher is far more than the swords they carry_... you are far more than you think you are worth.You are hero’s, one and all - the men will look to you today, you are a guiding light to them, you are the silver in the sword, a flash that cuts the night.Fight well, fight hard - and I will see you all at days end.”

With that she gathered flame of power beneath her and rose into the sky, Geralt watched her ascend they all did.

When she was gone from view Geralt look back down and came face to face with Avitus, Well then, the unicorn said to him, time to mount up, we have a battle to win.

———

Emhyr stood next to the balustrade of the High Tower at the point where he could observe the battle unobstructed.Itwas one of the three towers that made up the main gate of the North wall of the City, it was the largest, was roofed, and had crenellated arches all around.The tower held the huge black glass mirrors that were usually stationed in the Golden Tower of the Palace, there were 4 small ones and one large, each set round the tower.They were there so Emhyr and his advisors could observe the battle at close hand, and respond by giving orders that Emhyr felt were necessary to his commanders on the field.

Emhyr stared at Takara, “I’m on babysitting detail?” He asked incredulously, he didn’t have time to watch a child, let alone a Kitsune boy who forgot what he was told when he got excited half the time.

“No Balik and Emilé are babysitting, the order to protect you is just for him to focus on something other than the fight.” She sighed, “you saw him at the Munera, you caught him as he went to leap off the balcony to get to me, it wasn’t an accidental fall, even though he manipulated it to look like it was, Emhyr he wanted to fight with me.He will break out of the Bunker, he will step into the battle to find me, you are one of a handful of people who he listens too, Emilé and Balik are the other two.My only other option is Lanfare, but he will be too busy in his capacity as surgeon to watch him, and he’s going to be a right bear about the fact he can’t use his powers. This is not a decision I have come to lightly Emhyr, if he were but a little older I would bring him with me.”

Emhyr grimaced, she was right about Lanfare, and as he considered what she was saying about Haru he knew she was right about having him here, he nodded his head, “Alright.”

He then looked at Haru, the boys serious expression and solid parade ground stance said to Emhyr that he was serious in his duty, Kitsunes aren't human he reminded himself, and Haru had already proven that he could fight _and kill_.

“You will obey all orders I give you Master Haru, you will stay by my side today, until the fight is won.”

“ _Hai Heika_ ” said Haru snapping out a salute.

Emhyr looked out over the tower to the sight of his army forming their ranks, beyond that the ground Was littered spikes, each capped with silver, there were trenches, and ditches, area’s where pitch and other flammable material were ready to be set alight after vampires were lured there.

The battle field was as prepared as they could make it, the enchantments the Aen Elle had created were ready, area’s where a pole with a red flag stood high, it was a safe zone, vampires couldn’t pierce the enchantments and his soldiers could take the injured.The other enchantments included spells for activating fire in the flammable traps, and for activating the silver moon dust bombs.The catapults were already loaded with silver dust to fire on the vampires as they came into range.

The mages manned the walls along with the men who manned the siege weapons, the only people not on the field were the witchers themselves and the vampires under Dettlaff.

Takara came to stand beside him, her gaze focused in the distance, “they’re on the move,”

Emhyr looked but couldn’t see anything, he took her at her word and signalled the first alert, as the horns sounded he looked down at the rumble below his feet, the gates were opening.

His heart soared when he saw the Unicorns thunder out, each alight with power and each with a witcher on its back.The men cheered as the small Calvary came down the ranks, when they got to the front of the men they split up, each taking a section and coming to Parade ground rest with the commanders of that battalion or group.

He couldn’t take his eyes of the silver haired witcher that rode in front of them all and he watched as Geralt came to a stop, far away from him. He couldn’t deny it, he wanted nothing more than to order Geralt to remove himself from danger. 

He wanted him safe.

“I have made them as safe as I can Emhyr, _he_ is as safe as I can make him,” Takara murmured, he nodded his head to acknowledge her words and looked back at her, but the fear was still there.

“I know,” he replied, trying to harden his heart against what would come, Geralt had left him that morning with a kiss and a letter, he had read it while he was being dressed for war.

Geralts letter had been short, it spoke of how much the last few years had meant to him, that he loved Emhyr, faults and all, Emhyr had scoffed at the word fault, but in the message of love and support came a plea.

_Please my heart, Don’t jeopardise the men to save me._

He understood its logic, there was a time when he would have been insulted for the insinuation that he would prioritise the life of one over the lives of many. But when it came to Geralt he clearly wasn’t able to function that way anymore.

He touched his heart, where the letter sat and took a deep breath, he would try, he promised himself, he would try to do as Geralt asked.

Murmurs caught his attention and he brought his mind back, and saw what had his aids and attendants in a tizz, ribbons of red mist streamed from all corners of the city. They travelled over the soldiers and the rank and file to the front ranks and then formed into the Higher vampires that were on Nilfgaards side.

One however did not, it came to him, it hovered for a bit, and if red mist could look hesitant this one did.

“I think she’s waiting for an invitation to speak to you,” Takara said in amusement.

Emhyr gestured with a hand, as the mist became a person he saw it was the female from Dettlaff’s inner circle, the vampires that he had surrounded himself to help him navigate the human world.

“Lady Amelia was it not,” he said to her, it wasn’t a question, he knew who she was.

“Yes your Imperial Majesty, I apologise for seeking you out, I am unable to fight - due to my condition but I do not wish to be idle, Dettlaff tells me I must stay away, but I can still help.”

Takara coughed and looked away, Amelia sounded both so earnest and put out, he was tempted to treat it like a military problem and tell her that this was internal, but he paused, this was not the way to handle the situation he thought and there had been something overlooked.

“You speak mind to mind with Dettlaff do you not?” He asked her, looking at the well dressed blonde.

“Yes.”

“Then stay and advise me on your peoples movements, if I need Dettlaff to move his people about you can ensure that the message is given.”

She smiled, dashing an unnerving smile full of sharp fangs and bowed to him, he didn’t need more people up here he thought, but he could use her skills in this.

He heard the deep rumble of Balik of Kaer Seren and knew that the last two of his advisors had arrived.

Now all that was left to wait for, was the elder and his army.

———

Geralt reached out and gripped the hilt of the sword that Takara had given him, its familiar weight was a comfort, as was the band of blue fire that erupted along its impossibly sharp edge.

There in the distance he could see them, Vampires, a lot of vampires.

Dettlaff stirred in front of him, he turned and gave Geralt a smile so completely out of character that Geralt did a double take before he said, “Look sharp old friend, they’re almost here,”

Old friend? he thought. What the hell was that about, but he couldn’t ask, there wasn’t time. Geralt nodded his head and with a nudge of his knees and by simply asking got Avitus to turn,

He surveyed the ranks before him, he could see the pride and the commitment in them, but also the fear.He didn’t think any would desert, these were battle hardened soldiers. 

He also knew, from nearly three years with Emhyr that a few words from one they admire and looked to would remind them of all they fought for.

Bloody hell he hated speeches.

“Men of the South,” he yelled, they looked to him, surprised, but they were listening, “you stand here, as do I and we are all that stand between _that_ ,” he pointed to the Vampires, now visible to their eyes, “and the destruction of what we all hold so dear.You are the soldiers of Nilfgaard, you are the greatest army on this continent, you are the formidable force that united the north to the South.You’re the might which that filth will break against.” He had them he thought, surprised actually, they were prouder, more committed, and they were ready.

“Arm yourselves” he roared, and watched with savage glee as thousands of swords and halberds were raised with a yell of their own, and saw with savage satisfaction Takara’s promise flare to life.

The blades edged blue flame, just like his own.

Avitus turned back, the horde was at the edge of the field where a human army would be massing, and they weren’t stopping.

They were coming, “the higher vampires aren’t in this wave,” Dettlaff suddenly said back to him, so they had a small reprieve thought Geralt, and then the horns bellowed, Avitus surged under him.

“With me,” he bellowed, “ _FOR NILFGAARD_ ”

And on the back of a Unicorn he led the charge, he saw out of the corner of his eye, the others, as they two moved out with their own Unicorns - it had begun.

———

Takara sat amid the clouds and surveyed the battle below, it had been going strong for almost an hour now and the Elder had yet to rear his head, he had sent in an army of lesser Vampires - Fleders, Plumards, Garkains, Ekimma’s, Katakans, had all come in the moment the sky had turned to grey, Alps, Bruxae and Mula’s were not to be seen, neither were the higher vampires.

The Lesser had smashed into the front ranks of the Soldiers with a ferocious scream of rage and hunger, the Soldiers had given back a roar of their own. 

And so the Battle had started.

She watched as forty thousand blades all tinged blue with her power sung a song of fire and fury, Nilfgaard was giving as good as it got, much to the surprise of this wave of vampires, they were loosing.

The witchers had carried the fight forward, they were never far from the front lines, always there rallying the men and fighting the hardest of the hard. But it was undeniable to her, the only way that Nilfgaard were winning and sustaining few casualties was due to Dettlaff and his people.

They were the killing fury.

She was sure the Elder hadn’t realised just what it meant for so many to take the Field against him, he had banked on a vampires greater strength and speed, believed cattle to be just that, food. 

He had been wrong to underestimate.

She smiled, the Lesser Vampire numbers were dwindling, Nilfgaard had won this fight, but it wasn’t over.

She saw them then, the second wave, another wave of lesser and now higher vampires and at its heart, the malignant cancer that had twisted his people and now brought war to her friends.

She was ready.

It was almost time.

She stood from the lotus position, spun her Naginata - wishing it was her true weapon, and waited for the perfect moment.

It came, when the elder had paused to let his people flow around him and into the battle she descended in a ball of blue fire, she hit the ground with a fury that shook the earth a little and an explosion that killed every lesser vampire in her immediate vicinity.

She looked into the black eyes of anger and rage, her fire had harmed him she saw, but he healed as rapidly as the Elder she had fought last winter.So be it she thought, she spun her naginata upwards and pointed the blade at the Elder, then she spoke.

“You will go no further,”

He hissed at her, “You... I have no time for the likes of you.”

She smiled softly at him, and then spun to meet the two higher vampiresthat had attacked from behind, she moved with fluidity... suddenly not there when their claws raked where she’d been. She came at their backs, moving her Naginata across to decapitate one, and then ducked coming in close with the claws of her injured hand to rip the heart out of the other.

She looked at the elder, his eyes had widened and when she knew she had his full attention... her power erupted from the hand that still held a vampires heart, she burned the two beyond any hope of resurrection.

It had been a test, she knew it the moment he had spoken, he wanted to know how she fought, wanted to know how she moved - and all she had given him was a taste.

“It is customary among my people to exchange names with ones opponent when we fight to the death, my name is Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi, Leader of the Ayakashi Clan, Kitsune Empress of the Southern Lands of Nihvon.”

“Your name is nothing, your death however will fuel my vengeance,”The elder spoke in soft sibilant tones, and she saw him gather himself, the smallest of shifts in his muscles. 

So it was time she thought as with a speed that matched her own, he came at her claws extended, and the fight for her very life begun.

———

Emhyr watched the mirror with bated breath as Takara and the Elder came together again with a savage fury that was both awe inspiring and terrifying, they had been fighting together for about a half bell now, both were injured, he could see it when they parted from each other.

Their movement though were too fast for him to keep up with, he looked at another mirror watching the battle rage on.

They were loosing men but not in the numbers that had been predicted, another volley of catapult stones were loosened into the back ranks of the vampires, he watched them as they exploded above the battle and even from where he stood he could hear the Lesser Vampires scream in pain as silver dust rained down on them.

The men closest to the vampires swarmed in their weapons raised to take care of the creatures while they were distracted by the agony of silver.It was a tactic that was working exceptionally well.

He saw Geralt charge past on Avitus, his armour now red with the blood of vampires and engaged with a Katakan that had escaped the soldiers blades.

Geralt was still going strong he saw, an internal sigh of relief flooding him.

“Hahaue has him,” cried Haru with sheer excitement and everyone all but stopped what they were doing to look at the mirror that showed Takara’s battle with the Elder.

Emhyr looked his eyes wide, this couldn’t be he thought, but Haru was right, she had the Elder on his stomach while she straddled him, her hand raised to strike down, she aimed for his heart.His own excitement ran high but so quickly turned to him wanting to yell in frustration as the elder turned to mist and Takara had nothing to attack.

Or did she? He thought as she called in her fire and chased the Elder with her flame.

The elder immediately took his form again, a scream of agony piercing the sky as he did, his skin burned and blackened in areas.

Emhyr gasped, as did everyone else, he was badly injured, Takara walked towards him, her weapon once again in her hand, but the frown on her face said she was confused.

As was Emhyr, it wasn’t supposed to be this easy.

But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind but a Higher Vampire darted past the Elder, intent on taking out Takara.

The Elder moved, gripping the other vampire from behind as he turned to blooded mist once more, he surrounded the Higher Vampire for a single moment.

Amelia cried out in shock and dismay, Emhyr glanced at her to see her bent over covering her mouth, Morvran immediately put his arm about her and she stood up, tears welling in her eyes.

“How could he?” she breathed, “he would have followed him anywhere and he betrayed him like that”

“What did he do?”

She shook her head but said, “ _look_ ,”

Emhyr did just that and his breath froze as his blood ran cold, the mist that had been the elder formed once more, at his feet was the bloodless corpse of what was once a Higher Vampire.

“He’s killed him, he killed his most loyal, my sire should not have died like that.”

Emhyr realised the depth of betrayal that Amelia’s shocked and grieving voice spoke of, so the Higher Vampire had been her father, but even then - to sacrifice one of your own for your own power, it was practical but cruel beyond measure.

And judging from the lull in fighting as the Higher Vampires realised just what had happened, unexpected, and unwanted.

They moved away from him.

Takara pursed her lips thin, the only sign of what she was thinking, Emhyr thought he could guess at it, she was disgusted. But as he watched the wounds she had sustain while fighting the Elder so far heal, he suddenly understood.

She would fight until she had nothing more to give, relying on her own power from within, but the elder... he could find more power with the simple expedience of killing one of his own.

So thats what Ciri had foreseen.

Emhyr looked out at the field, there was so many for him to feed off he thought wildly.

Sun above, he thought, Ciri where _are_ you?


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait, my keyboard broke and I needed to get a new one... greatest possible time for it happen right 😩

Chapter 59

Geralt strained as he pushed back against the claws of the Ekimmara, it was old he thought, its size alone outclassed him really and it was _pissed_.He supposed he would be too if he’d been dragged into a war by something he couldn’t resist.Its monstrous face came closer as it tried to push him down by the simple expedience of using its body weight, which wasn’t something Geralt couldn’t compete in.

He disengaged by throwing an aard at it and diving away, good thing he dove, the thing came back out with razor sharp claws right where he’d been, as it turned to him Geralt saw something flying at it, something small, with a fuse.

He threw a Quen around himself keeping it tight, just as the bomb went off inches from the things sensitive ear.

The shriek deafened him, almost, and he was on his feet and moving but was beaten to the punch by seven soldiers, he didn’t have a safe target as the men surrounded it so he couldn’t attack. He swore as one soldier lost his head, blood spraying him across the face. He was about to throw an aard at the lot of them when several glowing swords took the Ekimmara in the throat, chest and thigh.

They moved with methodical precision, faster than Geralt thought possible they had decapitated and removed its heart, in quick time.

The small group didn’t even pause, they moved onto the next target.

He was left there blinking, well he thought, guess they had it, training them had really pulled off.

_Geralt, theres a breach in the front ranks, too many vampires for the men to hold against._

Geralt climbed back on Avitus back, “got it, get me there.”

Avitus reared and spun heading towards an area, Geralt saw what he meant, too many lesser vampires were attacking one area.

It wasn’t a tactic that the vampires were using often thank the gods, he was pretty sure they’d all be screwed if they did or the death toll would be much higher, thank the gods that elder one hadn’t studied military tactics.

A plumard dove at him, as big as a dog and a thousand time smore vicious, he didn’t need to do anything however as Avitus reared and skewered it on his horn, then shook the creature off.A unicorns horn was absolutely deadly to a a vampire, a single scratch weakened it, total impalement killed it. 

It had been a surprise for him but not Avitus, _where do you think the stories about a unicorns horn and evil come from._ The unicorn had laughed at him the first time he had brought down a vampire in front of Geralt.

Little wonder Ciri had moved whatever she had too to have them here with the witchers.

It made him wonder, what had she done... or payed for them to be here.

Geralt saw Letho charge into the mass of vampires, a devilish smirk on the vipers lips, someone was having far too much fun he thought ruefully, but them with a smirk of his own, joined in.

It was all vampire screeches, the flash of silver blades and claws, and teeth, sharp fangs that tried to rend his armour, several of them broke on it.

It felt like forever but it was over, and he sounded the call to fill the front line, battle trained men did just that, taking the front and pushing forward. 

They were gaining ground.

In the few minutes they had to regroup and take stock, Geralt caught the potion Letho tossed at him, Tawny Owl, he paused taking stock of his body, so far he’d only needed blizzard, but he was tiring, the sun was past midday, had to be close to three bells now.They’d been fighting close to six hours.

He downed the potion.

Yells and screams got his attention and both he and Letho turned to see the horrifying visage of a Higher Vampire in its monstrous form, it was tearing into the men, cutting through armour and flesh easily, but it recoiled when the blue light of a blade took it in the thigh.

The solider however didn’t survive his attack.

“Mine,” growled Letho as he spun his wrist stalking towards it, pulling out a black blood as he did.

“Oi, who gave you first dibs?” Geralt yelled after him, not happy.

He wanted more of a challenge, should have kept his trap shut he thought as another vampire came at him from behind. He dove because he heard it, thinking it was a Fleder, when he got to his feet though he saw a Higher Vampire in its monstrous bat like form, he grabbed a black blood downing it.

He ignored the acid as it washed through his veins, merely coming at the creature as fast as he could.

Sparks flew as his sword met the creatures claws, again, again, again...

Faster, faster, _faster_.

It tried to take off but Geralt pissed off that it was trying to get away from him leapt and grabbed its feet.

Bad move, he thought as it still went airborne with him dangling from it, but its shriek of anger was satisfying.

He climbed up its legs, ignoring it slashing at him, then positioned his blade at its groin and gave it an injury he really hoped would take it out of the gene pool.

He let go, falling the seven or so feet back to earth and taking the fall in a roll, glad that training had pulled off. The creature, injured by Takara’s light wasn’t able to heal it as well as it would in other circumstances... it came crashing down feet from him and got to its feet with a growl of agony, resting its hand to the wound.As it turned it took a human form, although one more vampiric than normal, “you humans, your nothing more than carrion, know your place cattle.”

“Is it carrion or cattle?” He drawled, “I’m confused, ones nothing more than fertiliser the others food.”

It hissed at him stepping awkwardly at him, Geralt circled it, pulling up his blade, blood dripped off it, the vampires blood and its eyes tracked the falling drop.

“Both, your not fit to drink, the others here - I’ll bathe in their blood.”

Well that wasn’t sinister, he thought sarcastically, it tried to come at him agin, but the wound in its groin was obviously too much for it.Geralt smirked, and prowled forward, it backed up.

He didn’t have time for games, he sliced the back of his hand and ran at it, throwing his blood in its face, the potency of the batch was high and he heard the hiss of acid eating flesh and the creatures shriek as it floundered back, raking at him with its claws.

Geralt caught the claws off his armour, it held but left farrows in the armguard, his sword though, pierced the vampires chest, taking out its heart, he left it there as it convulsed in agony, Takara’s power causing massive amounts of pain. 

He pulled the blade and with a step to the side swept it up and then down, decapitating it neatly, he kicked the head away and it smacked a nearby soldier in the knee.The kid looked down, saw it was a Higher Vampire head, and grabbed it - he took off at a sprint.

Standard order, if you see a Higher Vampires head, seperate them as far as possible, silver lined containers were everywhere.

Geralt let the kid go, let him find a container to put it into.

He looked around for Avitus, the unicorn was a little aways fighting off several swarming plumards, he started to jog to him when a shriek of pain and fury tore across the battle field, he had never heard anything like it, but he knew who it was.

Takara had been injured somehow, he looked beyond the vampires, to the point where he knew Takara was fighting the Unseen Elder, his heart in his throat.

He saw Takara take to the air, blue flame about her, healing her, the flame in his sword flickered in response.

It hadn’t done that before, she was tiring he realised.

Fuck, come on Ciri - _where the hell are you?_

———

Emhyr had never been so thankful that for a giant in human form Balik moved as fast as he did, Haru had responded to his mothers shriek with one of his own and then tried to jump off the bloody balcony.

Emilé and Balik had the kit but he was fighting them, snarls of anger coming from the boy, Emhyr went over gripped Haru’s chin and forced the kit to look at him, “Calm down, she’s healing and she doesn’t need you to be out there.”

Haru blinked and Emhyr felt relief as the boys eyes went from red to amber, “he hurt her,” he all but wailed at Emhyr relaxing in the Griffins grip.

“Yes Haru, this is war,” he didn’t mean to sound cruel, it wasn’t meant to be cruel, but something was definitely wrong. Takara and the Elder had been fighting now for nearly five hours, and they had injured each other multiple times, the Elder had slain twelve of his own to keep up with Takara, his ability to turn into red mist was a curse.

They could all see it, because after the first time Takara had injured him it he had been able to adapt and avoided her power.

Balik let the boy go, Haru stood there shaking, his eyes welling with tears, “Haru, how did he hurt her?”

“He broke her tail,”

Emhyr looked at the mirror, the Elder hadn’t pressed his advantage on her, he had taken the time to regroup himself, calling one of his own to him to feed.It had been gruesome to watch, the cries and begging of his people as he betrayed them chilled them all.

Amelia had explained that any on the field could be called by him except those who had taken a blood bond with Dettlaff, the betrayal to those he called was unprecedented in vampire society.

Takara floated in a ball of blue flame, healing herself, again she hadn’t done that before even when the elder had broken her tails on numerous occasions.

“He’s broken her tails before,” he said to Haru, trying to understand why now would be different.

Haru shook his head, bringing his own three tails around him and hugging them.

“Not her _ichiji ō_ , her primary tail,” he whispered to him and Emhyr realised the boy had confessed a huge weakness to him, he swallowed.

“Say no more,” he murmured knowing the boy would hear him.

He thought he understood, primary - first, so her first tail was broken, the pain in her shriek had been almost palpable and the way Haru was hugging his tails, protecting them told him, it had been agonising.

And she had stopped her attack to immediately heal, the Elder wasn’t an idiot, he would know he had hit a weak spot.

It couldn't come at the worst possible time, the day was getting on and the had been no sign of Ciri, he didn’t want to loose hope but in the face of such death and devastation it was hard not too.

He surveyed the field again, “Morvran, inform var Orden to move the 8th battalion of the 1st up, the 4th battalion has been decimated.”

It wasn’t good news, but it was better than he expected, their losses had been huge but not in the numbers than had been estimated, that was a positive.He was down about fifteen thousand men, a staggering amount in any battle, yet they were still holding strong.

He also had the Impera Brigade and the Ard Faeinn on standby within the City that he could call upon if he thought it was necessary.

The Higher Vampires under Dettlaff were doing well, Amelia had stated that the deaths among their enemy were high, they were doing well because Lady Takara’s swords were helping them incapacitate then kill.

“How are the mages holding Lady Yennefer?”

Yennefer hadn’t been able to take the wall with the other Mages and Sorcerer’s, she had been practical, her strength was gone, and she wouldn’t be able to sustain the spells like she would of before her injury in Novigrad.

“Good, the shield on the city is holding firm, the enchantments on the field arebeing replenished from a distance, some of the mages are tiring and there are some who have quit the walls.”

He nodded at the report, nothing unexpected, he mused.

“The witchers?” He didn’t know how but he did know that Balik and Emilé were getting information about their brethren.

Emilé responded, “ two dead, two injured enough that they’ve been taken off the field.”

He swallowed the sudden spike of fear at the news, “whose dead?”

“Pietrev of the Viper and Khalid of the Manticore, Eskel has been taken to the healers tent as has Varen,” Balik continued for Emilé.

He nodded, and looked at Fainrael, Fainrael looked as impassive as normal but the white knuckle grip on the sword handle at his side told another story, “get me a report on the two in the tents Captain.”

Ard’Enthiel looked at him, a glassy look in his eyes and bowed low, his captain would stay at his side and do as ordered but he knew Fainrael, knew he would be terrified for Eskel.It was the same he would be feeling if he had news that Geralt was in the healers tents, he would want to be there.

He let the man go.

He looked again to the battle with Takara, he two incomparable forces going at each other again, there wasn’t much to see, they came at each other with so much speed it was terrifying.But the Elder was employing a new tactic, he had called several Higher Vampires to him and they were harrying her, she had more to contend with now.

A commotion at the staircase pulled his attention away, Fainrael was yelling to make way, relief and horror rushed through him in equal measure as Fainrael came back, almost at a run into the watchtower, clutching Ciri to him.

She was breathing rapidly, sweating profusely and looked like she hadn’t eaten in the month she’d been gone.

As his aids rushed to her, Yennefer hit them with a spell that forced them back, “leave her alone, she needs space,” She snapped at them.

Emhyr though was pointing Fainrael to the chairs, he didn’t need to as his captain was already heading there. He rushed over to her, beating the sorceress to crouch beside her, she had a death grip on a long spear she was holding.

“Let me down captain, I need to -” she gasped out at Fainrael as he sat her down.

Emhyr reached out a shaking hand to her cheek and felt so much relief when she nuzzled into it, it was the only moment he could take with her he thought painfully, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms.

And order Lanfare to see to her.

“Ciri, you foolish child, you’ve used too much power,” whispered Yen as she knelt in front of her.

“I know Yen, but I needed to get back,” Ciri whispered, so exhausted that she was having trouble speaking.

“You’ve been to Nihvon,” said Haru, his voice was shocked, and it had the simple effect of shutting up everyone around them.

Emhyr looked at Haru in surprise, Nihvon? As in the homeworld of Takara and Haru?He looked back at his daughter, her eyes closed, but she nodded her head, Emhyr looked at Haru who was staring so intently at Ciri and the weapon she carried.

“Yes, I need to get this to Takara, they said she’ll need it.”

He shook his head, “ _Taishoku_ is the name of Hahaue’s personal Naginata, it is her weapon of power, many battles it has seen, it is never taken off the throne but for when she goes into battle,” he pointed at the base of the ornate exquisitely crafted Naginata. “That is the _Keibatsu Hōseki_ , The clan stone, it will give her the strength and power of the clan, as the clan leader she can call upon their strength.” He looked at her, hope and horror in equal measure in his amber eyes, “what did you give the Ayakashi for them to give you two treasures?”

Ciri gave them all a painful smile, “Lambert, I gave them Lambert, he stayed behind or they wouldn’t let me have it.”

If Emhyr was understanding Haru, the stone at the base of the Naginata was so astronomically important to Takara that it held the key to power she could use.

“I can take it, I just need to see where she is,” Ciri whispered, Emhyr looked at her and then at Yennefer who was shaking her head.

“You’ve used too much Ciri, to use more will kill you,” she said to her.

“Besides, you are ultimately what the Elder wants Princess, you can’t be out there,” Balik rumbled, he had a very good point.

It was a mark of Ciri’s exhaustion that she didn’t even argue, just warily nodded her head.

“Lady Yennefer, can you create a portal to her?” Asked Emhyr, thinking rapidly, they needed to get that weapon to Takara as soon as possible.Ciri coming in exhausted had completely scarpered the plan.

Yennefer hesitated, the shook her head her black curls bouncing, “No Takara’s power is leaking all over the place due to it being everywhere, those weapons she’s powering makes it impossible to open a portal anywhere on that battlefield,”

“Right, Morvran - arrange a group of the best of my warriors, their task is to get that weapon across the battlefield to Takara,”It wouldn’t be easy, they would have to move through enemy lines.

Morvran was already moving and began to pull the people he thought would be a good fit when Emilé of Tellra just shook his head, he was staring at the battlefield, “theres no way a group of humans is getting through there, Balik?”

The griffin came to stand beside Emilé and looked out over the fight, “I’m more a liability in battle, good for one on one but not that,” he rumbled a tight reply, anger on his face as he said it, anger at himself.

“Wasn’t asking you to do it you old Griffin,” Emilé said with a half smile at Balik, “just asking if you thought I was correct in my assumption,”

Balik closed his eyes a deep sigh rumbling through the massive chest, then nodded, “do it.”

Emilé pulled off his sling, then he said something that Emhyr didn’t understand, “aid me.”

Aid him? How could - oh, he thought as some of his aids and military attendees cursed and swore, Emilé of Tellra’s eyes went black as pitch, his skin Snow White, and his veins spread out over in visible lines of his face.

He’d seen that before in Geralt, when Takara had forced his mutations to heighten - all of them.

Now he understood, Emilé was going with all the strength he could muster, “you can get there?” He asked firmly, prepared to send the witcher with a contingent of his best.

The black eyes that came to rest on him were unnerving but he met them, unflinching at the inhuman look, “You have my word, or I’ll die trying,” Tellra said, his voice cold and unfeeling.

“You’ll go with a guard,” he stated and raised an Eyebrow when Emilé of Tellra just shook his head.

“They’ll get in my way.”

“You’ll go alone?” He asked, Tellra nodded his head as he reached up with both hands and pulled his shoulder length blonde hair back.

Balik rumbled, “try not to kill the soldiers if they get in your way Emilé”

“No promises,” was all the Bear said, Emhyr didn’t think he was joking somehow but watched as Emilé took the weapon off Ciri, he grunted at it, looking confused, “the sheer weight of this thing..how did you lug it about Princess?”

“With great difficulty Master Emilé,” Cirilla murmured, her eyes still closed in her pale, strained face.

Emhyr looked at it again, he had noticed the incredible craftsmanship before, but now he saw that it wasn’t a blade on a wooden shaft like all spears were, this was made out of metal - and it was ornate and complex as anything Takara had made or used.The shaft was as tall as Takara, not counting the nearly meter long blade and the fist sized stone at the base. The blade glimmered that blue ripple that all of Takara’s weapons had, it was simple though, wickedly sharp and curved, with a beautiful engraving of flowers down the top of it.

It was an elegant weapon he realised, for an elegant warrior.

“Good luck Master Emilé, may the Great Sun speed you on your journey.”

Emilé just nodded at him, then stepped aside, Emhyr heard the slight rumble at the disrespect but didn’t say a word, there was more going on here.

Emilé left abruptly and Emhyr felt like he was standing on tenterhooks, he looked down at his exhausted daughter and ordered that a cold drink be given too her, something to eat as well if she could manage it.

As everyone around him leapt to obey all they had to do now...

Was wait.

———

Takara sat amid her fire healing the wound the Elder had done to her, she wouldn’t lie to herself, it was grievous. The _Ichiji ō_ was her first tail, breaking it was bad... the pain absolute and debilitating, the amount of power it took to heal was more than she could afford right now. It was said that the reason why Kitsune had so many tails was to protect the primary tail.

The ebb and flow of the pain sapped her metal fortitude and she felt her connection to the weapons she had crafted flicker, it was so tempting to take back that power, but if she did... so many would die.

She would not have that on her conscious, she felt partially responsible for this. If she hadn’tkilled that vampire elder last winter the Unseen Elder would not have decided to find a way back to his homeworld,would not have targeted Ciri.

She felt her tail knit back and opened her eyes, it was time to start this dance again, she was getting tired of it, so tired she realised... so much power used for a creature that at any other time would not have had a chance against her.

How galling.

She gently touched the ground and pulled her fire back to her, she looked up resharpening her claws and saw that the Elder had several Higher Vampires with him, since he wasn’t eating them she knew he was going to use them to try and weaken her again.

He knew her weakness now.

They came at her fast, all four of them and she knew that several more were waiting in the wings, she moved sharply to the left letting the claw of one miss her by millimetres and ducked so another’s claws took his friend in the chest.

She came around both and decapitated them as smoothly as if she were cutting a cake, the other two hesitated but the whimper from one told her the Elder had commanded the female to fight her.

She did not enjoy fighting the unwilling, a commander who hit behind his own was no commander - there was nothing honourable about the way this creature fought her.

He sacrificed his own, _killed_ his own for power.

How despicable.

Disgraceful.

 _Contemptible_.

She would see this through just so those who followed him would have justice at their deaths.

Again he came at her, strength and speed, so like her own, but he was reckless, he had no training in how to fight - if he had he would be far more dangerous than he thought he was.

His hubris knew no bounds.

Their fight continued, claws and fangs as he tried to bite her, blood flew from him...and her, her power flowing about ensuring the blood of both of them was taken care of.

It was interrupted by other Higher Vampires as they tried to get behind her, but she wasn’t one who could be taken unaware like that.

After all, she was who she was - and what she was, her senses far keener than anything on this world, including the creatures she fought now.

As she slayed yet another vampire, another one came at her with its claws extended, she killed it too but a scent on its claws made her pause, just a fraction.

A scent that _shouldn’t be there._

_Emilé._

Why was her stubborn Bear on the field, and wounded, she called in all her power and pushed it out in a wave that knocked back everything around her, giving her time.

She looked about and saw Emilé in the claws of a Higher Vampire in its bat form, he was struggling to free himself with nothing more than a dagger.

Too injured she thought and went to his aid, she was meters from him when the vampires claws ripped his armour off and a clawed hand tore through his chest.

It died in a maelstrom of her fury as she tore its own head of with a scream of rage she caught Emilé and took them both to the ground, flaring her power to keep the vampires at bay.

She held him, her stubborn cantankerous old bear, knowing it was too late, his heart was gone.

She heard him gurgle and looked at him, his amber eyes opened and he blinked at her, she held his cheek keeping his eyes to hers.

“Hush Emilé, I have you,” it was the cruelest of truths when it came to the witchers caste, they died often grizzly deaths but even a killing blow took time to kill, their mutations kept them alive when anyone else would die.

Blood poured from Emilé’s lips, it wouldn’t be long, he blinked and gurgled again, his blood splattering her, she took hold of his hand as it reached out tho her, “wish.... I... could .... have .... seen .... the lib .... library,” he whispered to her.

Then his eyes went dim.

He was gone.

She leant in and kissed his brow, “ _Gomen nasai_ ... my child of pain and grief,” she whispered as tears leaked form her closed eyes, so sorry, sorry she didn’t get there in time, sorry that she hadn’t taken him to the Library, sorry, sorry, _sorry_.

She swallowed back the tears, and looked up, her options were bleak - her power was fading fast, the vampires were amassing for another strike at her, the Elder standing there beyond her shields with a grin fit for a gargoyles face.

“Come creature” it hissed at her, “ embrace your death, its over now, you have no one and nowhere to go, this city and all its cattle are mine.” She looked behind him, his back to the fields and mountains of the City’s grounds, what she saw made her breath stall and her blood run cold.

Another wave of vampires, just as she predicted, right when hope was fading, she stood up, there was only one recourse she thought.

One thing left to do, she called in her power, all of it, and as the blades of thousands of soldiers went dim, Takara took her warrior form.

She would fight to her last, it was all she had left in her now.

Taishoku = severance 

Keibatsu Hōseki = family/clan stone


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

“No, by all the fucking gods NO, I did not go through all that just for this to go south at the last possible moment,” Ciri swore as they watched a group of Higher Vampires attack Emilé of Tellra, it had been swift. 

_He had been swift,_ crossing a battlefield faster than Emhyr though possible.

On the back of his Horse Infinite, Emhyr had been pissed when the mirror had located and picked up Emilé and he saw that the audacious Bear had taken _his horse_.

“I’m going to have that Bear whipped when he gets back,” he’d growled, but now, his loyal horse was slain and its rider was fighting with everything he had.

Several of the vampires broke off heading for Takara when one of them managed to get its claw in the witcher and hoisted him aloft with it, Tellra had no choice but to drop the weapons he held.

What happened next was swift, Emhyr saw Takara take note as the vampire flew towards her, Emilé in its claws... it was a distraction thought Emhyr and Takara took the bait.

But ultimately she had too, but she was too late, he breathed out a soft curse as they saw Emilé die at the claws of the vampire, Takara’s cry of rage echoing over the battlefield as she took out the vampire and caught her witcher.

Emhyr didn’t cry, but it was hard not to tear up as they observed Takara’s grief as she held the dying man, and then when he died she took the time to be with him, even if it was just for a few minutes to close his eyes and kiss his brow.

Emhyr swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m sorry Balik,”

Balik was silent, and Emhyr looked at him, “so am I, he was our cantankerous bastard,” the Griffin said softly.

They watched Takara stand, but the look in her eyes, through the mirror even he could see the calmness in their amber depths, then the worst happened.

She took back her power, across the battlefield the swords that his people were relying on went dark and just like she had done all those weeks ago, she took a form that made his breath freeze. The warrior form, a form that was a complete symmetry of both her true form and her half form.

The one she said she would only take if all was lost.

“Fuck,” he cursed, she didn’t know her fucking weapon was less than 50 metres from her, he looked about, thinking rapidly, “Morvran, we need -“

“Haru NO, STOP!” Yelled Balik, but this time the griffin was too slow, Emhyr looked up just in time to see Haru jump off the Balcony. Baliks hand inches from his tails.Emhyr ran over, as did many, his heart in his throat, but the boy was already running along the walls, scampering down the stairs towards the gates, which were open.

“Close the gates” he yelled, but the order came far too late because a streak of black hair and grey armour went through the gates and onto a battlefield.

“Yennefer, somehow... get a message to Geralt, tell him Haru’s on the field he’s heading towards Takara and her weapon,” he knew it was probably impossible, but he was banking on the fact that Takara had taken back her power and that Yennefer might be able to use hers now.

As Yennefer do tried to just that Emhyr took the time to swear, he didn’t swear often, “Oh fuck me,” he whispered, just as Ciri came to rest heavily on the balustrade next to him.

“No, this is what is supposed to happen, I’m so tired I can’t see much, but I can feel that this is what is the way it should be.” She whispered to him.

“What have you seen”

She shook her head, “its been so hard to see, its not a path that is supposed to happen but I saw her, that weapon in hand standing on the battlefield with you, you were both smiling.I’ve worked mainly on my instincts and dreams... and the watchers told me how to accomplish something that should kill me.” He looked at her, her eyes were glazed and she was swaying with fatigue, but she smiled at him.

He pulled her too him and rested his chin on the top of her head, as he did he looked back out over the land and felt everything in him tighten in gut wrenching fear.

“Morvran,” he said coldly, “Sound the regroup, theres another wave coming.”

And judging from its size, it was bigger than before.

So, he thought, this was what Ciri saw, this had been what spurred her, he was looking at a wave of death.

Sun above, gods, please let Haru get that weapon to his mother.

———

The blade had gone dim, there was no glowing blue edge anymore, Geralt noticed as he pulled the blade form a Fleders chest... he knew what it meant.

“Fuck,” he said it with deep feeling but then noticed the men falter when they realised what it meant as well, to them it meant that their edge in battle had disappeared, they were vulnerable.To him it meant that for whatever reason, Takara had called in the remainder of her power. 

The vampires pressed forward, they either realised what it meant or they were taking advantage of the lull from Nilfgaard, however he had to hand it to the men, they may have faltered but the cries from their commanders sounded across them all.

_Tuvean y gloir_

_Se’ege na tuvean_

Well he could join in he thought, raising his sword and yelling something he had never thought he would ever say “ _GLOIR AEN KER’ZER_ ,”he took a few steps to one of the pennants that lay half propped in the mud and blood of the field, he grabbed it and hoisted it aloft, waving the flag.Again he cried out for the Emperors Glory, and for whatever reason, the men around took up the call.

And pulled themselves back from the brink of morale failure.

It was like a dam burst as the swell of feeling deriving from their commanders calls pushed them men further and harder than before.

They fought with added fury.

Geralt slammed the spike of the pennant into the ground, letting the black and gold sun fly and then joined them, claws, fangs, screeches became a blur as he fought everything he could get too.

The fight went on around him, Fleders, Garkain, Ekimmara, Katakan, one after another, he stumbled over bodies, both human and vampire, ever looking for his next target.

He didn’t know where Avitus was.

He saw no other witcher.

It felt like he was all alone in the sea of blood and death, it was all he could smell, see and taste. 

He paused, taking stock of what was around him, a break in the lines had his attention and the scream of a bruxae told him what was going on. The men were trying to swarm her, but she was successful in keeping them back.

She was a frightening vision to be sure, naked - covered in blood and silver dust, unable to take her invisible form, her long claws extended and her fangs bared.

He stepped into the circle that had formed around her, rotating his wrist and sword, and fixing his eyes on her, he was riding high on potions, his toxicity levels up as high as he could go without succumbing to sickness. 

She hissed at him and let loose a scream to knock him back, he was ready with a quen, and the men cheered when he stayed where he was.

He pulled his sword up, taking a fighting stance against her when she suddenly seemed to lose all fight, she looked at him, her red rimmed eyes held despair and fear.

“I never wanted this,” she said, her voice was exhausted, “I just wanted to live my life in my little glade with my sisters away from you humans and your temptations, but one can’t stop the call of the unseen one ... I’m tired witcher, make it quick.”

Geralt stopped, black and white - the lesser evil, here was a being who was forced to fight against her will, here he was in the middle of an army screaming for her blood. 

He didn’t want to execute her.

But did he really have a choice?

Geralt paused as he heard Yennefer’s voice, loud and fucking clear, “ _what_?” He said in disbelief at her message, whipping around to look towards where Takara had been fighting.

“We don’t have the time Geralt, just get across the field, Haru is heading that way, Takara’s weapon is here but theres been a set back in getting it to her, she thinks we’ve los...” he thought he lost her for a second but suddenly she was back, true horror in her voice, “Geralt there’s a massive wave heading towards us, we’re out of time.

He looked then, and saw what she meant, in the distance was a black cloud moving fast, another wave.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

It was then that a voice was heard by all the men as it echoed over the field, Emhyrs voice, “Fall back, men of Nilfgaard, reform the lines”

as the men moved to do just that, giving up the ground they had fought for Geralt looked at the bruxae, “you’ve got a reprieve... if you can ignore his voice, get the hell out of here.”

She close her eyes and nodded, “I really hope your creature wins,” he heard her whisper as he moved, looking for Avitus, hoping his friend was okay.

Letho came pounding up on the back of Islehelivax, “wolf, Avitus is looking for you, we gotta regroup.” He gestured to the incoming wave, “looks like its death in about ten minutes - maybe fifteen if we’re lucky.”

“We gotta find Haru.”

“The kits here?” Said letho, his eyes widening in alarm

“Apparently took off to get the weapon to her, Ciri’s back.”

“That ain’t good.”

Avitus was suddenly there, _mount up, we need to rally the men back_ the unicorn ordered him, but Geralt shook his head.

“I need to get to the other si-“

Dettlaff landed next to him, bloody clothes rent and torn, and a few wounds that weren’t healing well, “Amelia says we have to get the kit, then find the weapon.”

_Islehelivax, gather the others and the Witcher’s, spread out and look for the kit, Geralt - go with the vampire, you’ll have better sight from above. I’ll do what I do best._

Geralt looked at him, “whats that?”

The unicorn always had a slight glow about him, but now, he pawed the ground the glow sunk into the earth which started to shimmer.Islehelivax bowed to Avitus, it was an odd thing to do, he had never seen them bow to each other before.

 _A heard masters light is the light of life itself, I will protect them, for as long as I can,_ Avitus’s voice echoed in his mind and the glow expanded, a shield was forming moving out in a line, _go, make haste_.

Geralt nodded and Dettlaff grew massive bat like wings, taking that monstrous form then gripped him, tugging him into an embrace from the back and taking to the air. 

Geralt looked down, Avitus was standing firm, the vampires unable to get past his shields to the men beyond.The glow was still expanding, he was protecting the men as they pulled back.

The other unicorns were starting to spread out, looking for Haru, if he was a small kit, with cunning and power, where would he go?

He wouldn’t go through - he would go around and then behind.

“Dettlaff, go around the field, I don’t think Haru would have gone through it.”

“Makes sense, the boy is highly intelligent, and as cunning as his mother, he would definitely go round. Let’s see if your hunch is correct. takara and the Elder are fighting more to the left than the center, lets take that side.”

Geralt kept his eyes peeled as the flew above, several other vampires headed towards them but he saw that they were all wearing the blue armbands that Dettlaffs people wore.

“Don’t worry, they’ll run interference, old-“ Dettlaff stopped speaking and Geralt suddenly becamevery suspicious.

Dettlaff who was never one to say anything more than he had too was suddenly very chatty, and that was the second time he had called Geralt old friend.

He took a deep breath, parsing the scents of blood, iron and silver, sweat, steel and magic, to the scent of herbs and mandrake.

“ _Regis_ , what the fuck?” He sputtered, coming to the only possible conclusion, he had no idea that Regis... no Higher Vampires could look like one another.

“Ahh, I’m not -“

“Don’t give me that, you can’t lie to a witcher with a nose like mine - what the hell?”

Regis was silent, “I apologise, I didn’t meant to deceive you but it was necessary.”

“What’s going on?”

“Something Takara and Dettlaff spoke about, I cannot say more, please don’t make me say more old friend.”

“Okay, okay, got it,” he saidcompletely flabbergasted to hear Dettlaffs voice but be speaking to Regis, as they were talking though he still scanned the ground at the edges of the battle. There was a trail of dead plumards, but there was something about the way they died that was off.

“There” he said, pointing.

“I see them.”

Regis landed, and Geralt immediately saw why it was off, narrow claws marks and all of them were missing a heart, Haru’s preferred way to kill.He’d been right.

“HARU,” he yelled, hoping that Haru was still around, but the kit could damn well move when he wanted too.

He didn’t need to order to Regis to take him up again, but they knew they were on the right track, several more kills were spotted and Haru had made it closer to Takara than Geralt thought he would.

Then he saw a small form, fighting a garkain and three Ekimmara, Regis swore and flew faster, they came in just as one of the Ekimmara got hold of Haru.

Regis knocked them back with a powerful backwing and Geralt was on the ground, his sword struck out and took the Ekimmara through the throat, just as Haru pulled back in its grip and smashed his hand into its chest and tore its heart.the kit backflipped out of the slackened hold of a very dead vampire and landed in a crouch, taking back the small Naginata he had dropped.

More lesser vampires were coming at them, and Geralt, heart in his mouth, knew he had no choice, Regis was being swarmed, he looked at Haru, “GO, get the weapon to Takara, I’ll give you the time you need.”

Haru hesitated, “But -“

“NOW, Haru - go kiddo and run as fast as the wind.”

Haru didn’t hesitate then, he ran and Geralt turned to see the other lesser vampires that had joined the others, regis had killed the three that had swarmed him and came to stand with him.

“Shall we, my dear friend? it will be just like old times,” Regis murmured as he lengthened his claws.

Geralt sun his sword and gave a grim smile, “to old times, old friend,” he said, and stepped forward to fight the oncoming vampires.

Now it was time for him to do as he did best.

Kill monsters

———

It was with complete peace and calmness that Takara took her warrior form, if this is what would be then so be it.

She shocked the elder, and the ones with him, she knew that this form was frightening, to her people it instilled awe and respect, but it also instilled fear.

Her armour too had changed, it was her black and gold armour that was made for this form, it came from Nihvon crafted by her own hand.

Black and gold, the colour of the Empress, how fitting she thought, that the colours of Nilfgaard were the colours that she took when she sat the Throne of the South... well she would die here, she may as well die as what she was. 

An Empress.

“Your blood sings with power and strength,” murmured the unseen elder, his eyes alight with unholy greed, “I will devour you and all that you are.”

She knew it was useless, he was too arrogant to heed any words but his own, but she tried it anyway, “my blood will send you mad, you will turn on your own and you will descend on the city in a wave of blood and death. You will glut in the sea of blood you alone will create, it has been foreseen, if you kill me and drink from me, your madness will follow.”

He just sneered at her, “likely story, there is nothing in this world that will affect me like that,”

“Well I tried,” she looked at several of the other Higher Vampires, “be careful around him, when he drinks from me, you will die.”

She could tell several listened to her, the others though, did not.

“Shall we continue?” She asked politely.

“Your death comes,”

“I know, but I won’t give up - nor will I give in.”

He paused and gave her a look, there was slight admiration in his dead eyes, “then we continue, until you are swarmed and death takes you.”

He hesitated then, ‘you fight well, Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi,” she heard a whispered then and realised he had given her his name.

She nodded her head, crouched, one hand with claws the size of daggers gently touched the ground, her tails fanned out behind her, tipped with blue flame as her markings lit with power. Her eyes started to glow, as those very markings traveled down and through her.At the vampires murmurs of shock she knew what she looked like, a creature of pure strength and power.

Suddenly she wasn’t there, even the Elder was caught unaware as she came at him from behind and tore his heart out, they fought, it was a grievous wound for him but he shook it off and gave back what he could.

But she was faster, stronger now, and he had to expend far more power to keep up.

And so it went, her last stand.

As a wave of death approached she fought with all she had, but he still found more power, his people still died to keep him strong.

Their deaths were quick and she couldn’t stop him from taking them.

As the minutes passed since she took the form so synonymous with power and control, the wave came closer she consoled herself with the fact that Emhyr would keep his promise, and in time, she would be reborn.

In time Haru and her would find each other again, and they could have the life they couldn’t have this time.

But everything in her locked in fear as a sweet young voice yelled out to her, “Hahaue.”

She didn’t hesitate, she threw her power out, retaking her half form, and creating a shield around her kit, the Elder shrieked in victory, “I want that child, I will tear him apart,” he screamed as he pointed.

She saw her boy, her kit, standing there, blood splattered and facing down a wave a death that was mere minutes from him, but he stood firm, and in his arms he carried a weapon.

Her breath caught where she saw what it was, and realised what it meant.

 _Taishoku_.

That sweet stubborn girl had done the impossible, but the vampers however were moving.

She leapt to Haru, her power taking three of the Higher Vampires that were aiming for him, she had the two of them shielded in a ring of fire that nothing could pass as she took him in her arms.

“When this is over Haru I am going to think up the worst punishment ever,”

“Emilé was bringing you _Taishoku_ Hahaue, but he dropped it.”

Oh her stubborn cantankerous bear, she thought with grief, but she couldn’t dwell on his loss, to do so would dishonour what he had done, “Well then my kit, shall we honour his memory?”

“Yes Hahaue,”

With that she grabbed her Naginata and felt the millennia of power that it had accumulated respond to her call.

She healed instantly, the pain in her arm which had hounded her for nearly a year was gone.

She gave back what she took, the cheers from over twenty thousand voices echoed as their swords burst into fire...

She gave back more and the weapons were _kitsunebi_ incarnate, blue fire lit the late afternoon.

She looked at the incoming wave of vampires, there was no fighting that, not even she could fight ten thousand vampires and win, she needed more power than she had, she reached for more through her weapon, a weapon forged in blood and power that should have moved the seas if she commanded. But it sluggish, as if falling asleep, she had never encountered such a response from her Naginat.

She spun the base up and with a hand that burned blue flame and dripedp with her blood she gripped the Keibatsu Hoseki. For the first time in fifteen hundred years the feelings of her clan crashed into her soul, the joy of her touch and the joy of theirs made her heart sing as they willing gave her what she needed.

She laughed, “well my kit, do you feel it?”

“Hai Hahaue,” he whispered in awe.

“Welcome to the Ayakashi Haru,” she murmured knowing that this was his first step into the clan as a child. She picked him up with her tails and held him to her back, his little arms wrapping around her.

But as she spun her Naginata about her, thousands of years of knowledge pressed at her and she wondered.

She called again, and her clan answered with a roar, she felt their power sing.

She released the power of the _Keibastu Hoseki_ , what looked like smoke but was pure power of the stone poured out as she Danced her _Taishoku_ around her, in streams its power surrounded her and then she looked at the horde only a hundred meters from her and slammed the base of the shaft in to the ground.

In the sudden fog that surrounded her and had encased the incoming wave of vampires in a mist so thick you couldn’t see your hand inches from your face, she stepped forward, her naginata held out beside her.

“Tell me Haru-kun” she said with a prowl in her stride,”shall we teach them true fear?”

Her kit gave a somewhat dark chuckle, “yes Hahaue, we should teach them to fear.”

———

Emhyr couldn’t help it, he had yelled out with his own joy and excitement along with everyone else when they had watched Takara take the weapon Haru held.

Ciri, who had refused to sit held onto him and placed her head on his shoulder, he heard a sob of pure relief come from her and he turned so he could comfort her.

She had done so much to see this moment come to pass, he had no idea what she had gone through but it had taken a heavy toll on her.

Another cheer sounded about the tower as well as the field, Emhyr looked out and saw a sea of blue in his army, she had given back the power she had taken from them, he couldn’t help the smile.

“What’s she doing?” Said Morvran, Takara wasn’t fighting he saw, she had merely put Haru on her back and spun her Naginata about her, but then smoke appeared form its base, it didn’t cover her, but when she slammed the stone into the ground, there was a thick bank of fog where the wave of vampires had been.

He frowned, they couldn’t see the vampires.... from where she stood every one of the vampire wave had disappeared in the fog bank.

And then so did Takara.

The Lesser Vampires, pressing against the shield that had come out of nowhere to protect his men pulled back, leaving, to surround their master.

The shield flickered and died, its power gone, but it wasn’t needed anymore.

“He’s unsure... confused.He doesn’t know what she’s doing,” Amelia said softly.

“That makes two of us,” said Emhyr, but if the elder was pulling back his depleted forces to himself, all the better.

He heard cursing, “Damit, I’m alright you stubborn vampire, I don’t need to come off the field.”

“Shut up, if you think I’m going to explain to the _Diethwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd_ how his beloved was injured you have another thing coming Geralt. I like my life.”

He turned to the left and saw Dettlaff land on the rail, then drop Geralt like a stone on the floor.

“Piss and wind Geralt, you took a Katakan’s claws to you forearm, its torn up bad enough that it need to be looked at, surgeons orders, now stay here - you fool of a witcher.”

Dettlaff back lipped off the balcony and they saw him wing back towards where the Higher Vampires under him had staged.At the front of his soldiers.

“It just needs to be bandaged you great big sissy,” yelled Geralt after him.

Yennefer got to him before Emhyr did, taking Geralts injured and heavily bleeding arm, Geralt still cursing after Dettlaff yelped at the pain. But sighed as she started chanting under her breath, healing him.

A few minutes passed while Emhyr impatiently waited for the sorceress to finish, she couldn’t, she stopped out of breath and shook her head, “theres no more bleeding but I can’t knit the wound” she gasped.

Geralt gave her a nod and a half smile, “Thanks Yen, its enough.”

He looked at Emhyr, Emhyr had catalogued every inch of Geralt as he waited, “I know that look,” said Geralt, “its the same look you got when I came back from the caverns in Novigrad.”

He remembered what Geralt was referring too, the time when he had told Geralt he would tie Geralt to the bed and give him a new meaning to sexual torture,“every scratch Geralt,” said Emhyr firmly, and he had every intention of doing it again now as well.

Geralt sighed, then saw who Morvran was holding up, the relief at seeing his foster daughter was in every line of his face, but he walked over to her and held her.

Emhyr knew what Geralt was feeling, they had been so worried about her.

Feared she would loose her life on this quest she had given herself.

“So where’s the prick?” he said as he pulled back from her.

Ciri winced, “I had to leave him on Nihvon, it was either that or they wouldn’t give me Takara’s Naginata.”

Geralt started to chuckle, “Eskel owes me a hundred forens,” was all he said, Emhyr shook his head.

“I can’t believe you actually bet that Ciri would leave him behind,” he said to him.

“You bet that I would leave him behind?” She cried out at Geralt, pulling back from his embrace and smacking him in the chest.

“Yep, I figured he’d piss you off so you dump him on some world, but I knew you’d go and get him back.... you can get him back can’t you?” He looked suddenly worried.

“Yes, when I have enough power, I’ll go and get him.”

Geralt grinned at her, but an aid called for Emhyr, “sire, somethings happening at the front with Lady Ayakashi,”

They hurried to the large mirror, all the mirrors actually were focused on where she had disappeared, the fog was swirling and Takara stepped out.

She stalked out with purpose, her richly tooled leather armour black and gold, was again different to the one she had on before, there was a black skirt and sleeves to the armour, that floated about her, her naginata held out to the side, the tip pointing down as red blood ran off it.

Her white hair was pulled back but she wore gold in her hair, a spiked crown like affair that sat at the back of her head.

Ciri hissed, “thats just like the paintings of her in the Imperial Palace,”

Emhyr however knew he was looking not at Takara, his friend and ally, but at Empress Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi.

There was no doubt in his mind thats who was on the field.

The Elder looked at her, “where is my army?”

She merely raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at the bloody blade of her naginata with a small half smile.

“Where indeed?” she purred viciously, her tails dancing behind her in a seductively mesmerising dance.

“You could not have killed ten thousand vampires, no being is that powerful,” his voice screamed over the field blowing back vampires in its power.

She smiled, and shrugged her shoulder at him, “this holds truth, I’m not powerful enough to take on that many vampires, but I’m not alone Unseen elder.”

“A child?” He scoffed at her, referring to Haru.

She gave him a smile, but shook her head, “Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rhiannon var Emreis is a treasure beyond price, she did the impossible.You should have _asked_ for her help Elder, her heart is good, she would have tried, but your arrogance towards another sentient race knew no bounds. You see... Ciri brought me a weapon of power _from my own world_... I’m not alone Elder,” she raised her naginata again, pausing as she looked at the irate and pissed off vampire before her, her smiled turned vicious and victorious.

”For I have an army at my back... _and it stands with Nilfgaard_.”

The last part of her sentence turned from purr to powerful growl and it echoed over the city, she hit the ground once more with her naginata and the fog that concealed blew back.

What was revealed took Emhyrs breath away and caused silence as loud as thunder to echo through everyone who watched this incredible turn of events.

It was an _army_ , an army that engaged in battle between vampires... and _kitsune_ , but there were other types on the field behind Takara, one with wings and horns, another with two tails like a cat - and ears like one too.

And the fight was vicious, feral even as the creatures, no... _beings,_ he would not call them creatures, tore into the vampires. The youkai moved with a grace and beauty that defied all known laws of nature as they leapt and flew through the air, taking any vampire near them down.

Some were armed, some were clawed and some had taken on other forms, large cats with two tails, a bird like creature, glowing white tigers larger than a horse and then there were the kitsune in their true forms.

He watched almost with a dropped jaw as a line of black winged beings took to the air, they flew over the vampires that stood between Takara and his army.Then back winged and flipped when they got to the front lines and landed, looking back at the vampires, each one of them raised a hand... and a barrier formed between them all. 

They were protecting his people.

He saw someone approach Takara from behind, dressed in a hanfu like Haru had worn when he had taken that adult form.The male took to bended knee when he got there, his hair golden with two delicate horns sprouting from his forehead.

It was a miracle thought Emhyr in the silence that came from watching what Takara had done.

“How?” Breathed Ciri as she looked at the fight, “thats -, how is this even possible?”

“It’s possible Cirilla _hime-sama_ , because _you_ did the impossible,” came a deep cultured voice, everyone had been so engrossed in what all the mirrors were focused on that the guard hadn’t been watching.

A tall cultured male with black feathered wings and long deep black hair stood crouched on the balcony, he held an elegant spear in one hand and in the other he carried an over-excited blood drenched boy.

“Emhyr, I mean - heika,” Haru wiggled and the male put him down and stepped off the balcony so he stood tall.

Emhyrs guards had reacted to his appearance but before they could even move to intercept him, Cirilla yelled, “stand down, he’s one of Takara’s.”

Haru rushed to Emhyr darting around people and grabbed onto Emhyrs cloak, his amber eyes huge - “Hahaue called in the clan,” he let go of Emhyr and raced over to another part of the balcony jumping onto it, “look,” he squealed as he pointed, “she called in the clan.”

Emhyr was still focused on the male, dressed in armour similar to what Takara was wearing now, who placed his fist in his hand and bowed to him, “I am ordered by her imperial Majesty to show you all accord as if you were a ruler of our world,”

“How are you even here Karasu Tengu?” asked Ciri as they all stared at him, he was a handsome male thought Emhyr, his beauty a masculine delight, but his almond shape eyes and slightly narrowed face, along with ears that pointed far too sharply to be and elf’s were something out of this world..

“Heika called and we answered, you see Cirilla _hime-sama_ , youkai are born flesh and blood, but our final being can become light.Those who bond through the _keibatsu hoseki_ give their power and their lives in service to the clan, the clan leader, the _Denka_ , can call for our power - but they can also call for us.We answer through light and through the stone.”

He stepped forward to Emhyr, “I am Karasu Tengu Ayakashi, a _Daitengu_ youkai bound to the Ayakashi clan, the Left Prime Minister of the Southern Lands of Nihvon. I have been ordered to answer any and all question you may have while my Heika is in battle.”

“Welcome to Nilfgaard Lord Karasu Tengu,” Emhyr said, he didn’t know what else to say as he looked at the winged male.

Karasu Tengu bowed his head and then said, “I believe the fight is almost done,”

Say what? Thought Emhyr as he looked back, Takara hadn’t moved, the vampires in front of her with the elder however had thrown up a type of blood mist shield, she was still standing tall, looking as haughty and majestic in a way he had never seen her look before.

But the battle behind her was winding down, the vampires had been slaughtered.

A kitsune broke away from the battle, he was tall, white haired, as were all the kitsune on the field that he could see. Yet unlike Takara who was fully white his tails and ears looked as if they were tipped in red dye, all of the Kitsune had colour tipped tails and ears.

He prowled towards Takara and then bowed like Karasu Tengu had done to him, like Takara had once bowed to him in the Temple on Novigrad.

“Heika... the field is ours,” he said, his deep voice echoing through the city just as Takara’s had.

She cocked her head and then looked at the Elder again, but she said, “ _Gensui-rikugun-taisho_ , do you see it?”

The kitsune paused, looking intently at Takara for a minute, “Hai Heika, I see it.”

“It is called _Teshum Thaur._..form the _Hyakki Yako_ and destroy it.”

He bowed to her again, “your will _Heika_.”

As he turned to walk away the Elder, incandescent in rage at her order to destroy the vampire stronghold leapt at Takara with a scream of rage. Takara intercepted him but her orders were not ignored, some sort of call went out and out of the nearly one thousand youkai on the field about a hundred answered.

The Kitsune though started to shift his form, taking on a massive true form of a white kitsune with red tails and ears, he ran.

And the others shifting form took after him.

They leapt for the sky, climbing as they went and into the cloud cover - trailed by power and fire.

Takara though had created a ring of power on the ground, her army, almost finished with their task were forming ranks behind her as she fought the Elder once more.

But while she injured him, the injuries she sustained in return - healed immediately.

“Who was that Kitsune? That sounded like a title,” Asked Emhyr, it wasn’t Karasu Tengu who answered him though, it was Ciri.

“I suppose Field Marshal would be our equivalent but it was Lord Takahiro, Takara’s older brother,” she said softly.

Balik made a soft sound in the silence, a huffing and then a pained chuckle, “she’s going home... isn’t she?”

Emhyr blinked and then closed his eyes, in all of this, this miracle, it hadn’t occurred to him just what it all meant, Ciri had been to Nihvon, _she had opened the portal_ , would open it again.

“Yes,” replied the Youkai standing with them, “it is her duty to return,” and if Emhyr was truthful, those words hurt more than he could say.

———

Geralts heart felt like a vice had locked on it at those words, but he knew in his heart it was a truth he couldn’t deny.

She would leave them.

Emhyr slipped a hand into his own and gave it a squeeze, he squeezed back, thankful that he had reached out to him right then.

Several youkai had taken to standing near to where Takara was, including the golden haired horned one, there were types he noticed, he had known Takara has said that there were others than Kitsune, but seeing them was a revelation.

So the two of them watched hand in hand as Takara fought, the Elder tried to leave the circle, tried to kill his own for more power, he was injured, badly injured, and wasn’t healing like he should be, had used too much to sustain himself.

But he couldn’t leave, Takara’s circle let no-one out.

Was this it? thought Geralt, now that it had come about, it didn’t seem like it was what it should be, it seemed too easy, if that could even be said.

Over the battlefield though, Dettlaffs people came, they took their forms and landed with the Youkai, the Elder gasped in exertion, blood dripping from him in a thousand cuts.

“Why won’t you _answer my call_?” He screamed at the vampires, both Higher and Lesser that looked too him, those with the sentience looked at each other confused.

Dettlaff stepped forward, he looked like he’d been through the wringer thought Geralt, but he knew, another stream of mist had come from the City, and besides this worn out battle weary Dettlaff another appeared, one who looked fresh and powerful.Regis retook his form and gave the shocked Elder a rather cocky bow, trust his old friend to needle the ruler of his race.

But Dettlaff stirred, and the lesser vampires, about a thousand of them, broke. All of a sudden they were running or flying in every direction away from the battle, Geralt saw a blood stained relieved Bruxae for a split second as she took off following the others.Before long there were very few left on the field, just the higher vampires, nearly a hundred of them, most of whom wore a blue band on their upper arm. 

Dettlaff spoke, “they won’t answer... because I won’t let you have them grandsire.”.

Takara stepped back coming out of an attack pose, “Has it worked Lord Dettlaff?”

“Yes Lady Ayakashi, your spell worked.”

Takara looked at the Elder, “while it was my death you sought Unseen one, your death was never mine to take, he’s all yours Lord Dettlaff.... may the stars guide and guard you.”

“What?” Said Geralt as his jaw dropped, was that what Regis had meant? “Well knock me over with a feather,” he breathed, was that the plan? He didnt think that was the plan?

Neither did anyone else among Emhyrs people either, as they murmured at this new change of events.

Takara stepped out of the ring of power and Dettlaff walked in, the Elder laughed, “you give me my betrayer - how generous of you beast, he’s not in the same league as me, you send him to his death.”

Takara ignored him as Dettlaff just shook his head, “Every cut that opened your skin and bled, every drop that you shed was not destroyed by her power Grandsire, it was transferred to me.While my brethren fought and died this day, I’ve been feasting on your power and blood, while she has whittled you down, I have grown. Because she was right, when it comes to vampire succession, like the youkai, death is the only way to lead.”

Takara held up a hand, the circle turned into an orb, and then opaqued, the others led by Regis tore into the few remaining Higher Vampires that looked shell shocked at what Dettlaff had just said.

“Wait, what - hang on -“ Geralt muttered, wanting to see what the hell was happening there.

“We do not wish you to see this,” Amelia said, she looked down as they all looked at her, she looked ashamed, “the form he must take... you would see as truly monstrous.We wish to live in peace, we do not wish your fear.”

Emhyr was silent for a minute as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, and then he said, “so be it, as long as the Unseen Elder dies, I’ll accept this.”

Amelia’s shoulders sagged in relief and she bowed to Emhyr.

So they watched as the few who lived still, died at the claws and fangs of their former brethren... and the blue swords that Takara had forged.

Geralt gave a huff, it was over he realised, there just the elder.

“Saddle me Infin -“ Emhyr paused and grimaced, “saddle me a horse, I want to speak to the Empress.”

As people leapt to obey, Emhyr looked at Karasu Tengu who bowed again, “I will oversee my charge, until my Empress has given me leave to return, I will keep her kit away.”

“Fair enough, I’m sure you’ll do a much better job of it than we did, Haru - behave,there is food and drink if you’re hungry,” Emhyr offered and then swept down the stair case, Geralt at his heels.

He wasn’t missing out on this bit he thought, he wanted to see Takara.

———

Ciri went with them, she had worked so hard for this, she had done so much, that she _needed_ to see this to the end.Its why she had declined every effort of her fathers and her fiancé to send her back to the Palace.

However she was so tired that she couldn’t get in the bloody saddle, she thought with frustration, wanting to cry. Geralt though, saw the problem and pulled his horse over to her, leaned down with his uninjured arm andyanked her up behind him.

“Thanks Da,” she whispered into his back as she hugged him, Geralt merely patted her arm that held on to him.

“All good kiddo, all good.”

She had a feeling she dozed as they moved through the formed ranks as the men cheered, but she opened her eyes when they got to the actual battlefield.

It had been like this in her dreams, she had seen this death on a scale so huge that Nilfgaard never recovered or was completely destroyed, she had seen so much death.But the smell she thought as she covered her nose.

They slowed as they picked their way through bodies and blood, her father paused, ordering a sweep for survivors, she could hear the moans and groans.

This was the reality of war she thought as she looked about.

Never, she promised herself, she would never instigate a war, she would fight to maintain what was hers but by all that was holy, by the Great Sun, and the gods she would never ever start one.

The higher vampires under Dettlaff, bowed to them as the came towards them and Regis looked at her, a smile on his lips that hid his fangs, “I must say your Imperial Highness, its good to see you.”

She nodded her head to him, “I’m glad you survived you old reprobate,” she said to him tiredly as they came to a stop.

Takara waited for them.

With Geralts held she got down and paused before she could walk, she was so nearly done.

Takara though, looked at her, one elegant white brow arched, “Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rhiannon var Emreis... don’t think for one minute that I’m not going to deliver a lecture to you that rivals anything Vesemir ever gave you.”

She heard Geralt snort behind her in amusement and even her Papa chuckled, but she gave Takara a victorious smile and a half bow then said, “your welcome”

Takara just flashed a small smile and said softly, “thank you child of Starlight and Destiny,” she looked at them all and the frowned, “where is Lambert?”

Ciri winced, reaching up to rub the back of her neck, “Nihvon, your Council of Nobles wouldn’t let me take Taishoku unless I left him behind,” it had been right to take Lambert with her, that pivotal moment when she made the decision had been the right one, she would have failed if she hadn’t.

Takara raised both eyebrows and looked bemused, “my what?”

“Council of Nobles?” she said, confused, did she say it wrong?

“That’s what I thought I heard,” said Takara, “Misaki, Furukawa... attend me,” a white haired Kitsune, whose tails and ears were tipped in several different oranges bowed. Ciri smiled, she knew the Kitsune, as she knew the 2 horned golden haired Kirin who also bowed.The two then approached and bowed again when they got there.

“Heika,” they both said.

“Since when do I have a Council of Nobles?” Takara asked coldly.

Ciri was surprised at the cold formality that Takara was showing... not used to her doing so, but she had seen it in Nihvon, it was a point of pride and honour among the Youkai she had met.

She looked at the ranks of the Youkai, mostly kitsune, but with the Tengu, Nekomata, the Byakko who were standing to attention.

But there was a ripple of amusement from them when she asked the question, the two she had called forward, Misaki - her nephew and Furukawa her Right Prime Minister, she had two of them, just hid their own smiles.

“Since you were taken from us Heika,” murmured Misaki, his amber eyes laughing.

“What have they done to mess things up?”

“The recount will take time Heika,” was all Furukawa said with easy grace.

“Wonderfull... will I be taking heads when I return?” There was a sly amusement in her voice and her own amber eyes held the same.

“I would hazard a guess and say yes Heika,” Misaki said slyly as Furukawa nodded his head.

The ripple of amusement became a murmur of laughter to which Takara just smiled and turned slightly to look behind her, her armour changed, the gold turned to silver, as did her crown, “ _Mina_ , you all know me so well,” she purred to them.

“Denka” the call came back and the formality shifted, comments came fast in the language of the youkai, it was amusement and Takara responded in kind, teasing the ones who were making jokes. 

Ciri suddenly understood,, Gold was the Empress, Heika

Silver was the clan leader, _Denka_.

So she differentiated with clan and with her subjects, she looked out, everyone of the youkai had the same facial markings Takara did, they were Clan.

And the easy formality was a wonder to watch, Ciri understood what was being said, thanks to her gift of traveling to other worlds, she could learn a language in a day, it had been instrumental when she traveled.

Takara turned back and looked at Emhyr, she reached out a hand, as Emhyr smiled and reached out to take it Ciri sighed.... this, this was what she had foreseen.

As she watched the two embrace she knew now, she had done it, her exhaustion swelled and she was on the verge of unconsciousness when she saw Dettlaff stumble from the Circle.

It was over.

And she knew no more.

Heika, your imperial Majesty

Denka, ruling lord/lady of a clan.

Daitengu, great Tengu, powerful.

Karasu Tengu, title given to a Tengu who is an ancient of his people.

Mina , everyone

Kitsunebi, kitsune fire (i found a new word :))


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

War was horrific, it couldn’t be denied, it was bloody, vicious and it left wounds that would never really heal thought Geralt as he stood over Avitus, his heart aching.

‘A heard Masters Light is the Light of Life itself’, Avitus’s voiced echoed in his mind at the memory of the last thing the Unicorn had said to him. He crouched down beside the fallen creature, its majestic glow gone forever and reached out to gently push a lock of his mane from his dim eyes.

 _He would not want your grief Witcher, he would want you to remember his light and his memory_ , said a red Unicorn, Parsellvix, Pietrev’s Unicorn, he’d heard Pietrev had fallen as well, and Khalid.

“I know, doesn’t stop if from happening though,” he looked at Parsellvix, the unicorn was injured, long raking claws had obviously hit him hard, he wondered if they occurred when Pietrev had died.

_He chose, it was his will, we knew when he let his light leave that it would kill him.We will honour him._

He saw that the rest of the Herd had gathered, they were muddy, bloody and battered, “Umm, let me get some people to help you,” he said, trying to pull himself back from the shock and grief he was feeling.

Islehelivax shook his head, his black mane barely moving under all the grime , _No witcher, we will leave, we have done as asked and we will return to grieve with our kind._

“I’m sorry,” He said, it was all he knew what to say, they shouldn’t have had to die for them, but they came and they had.

_We know, and we thank you for it, but we have lost our heard master - you have lost a friend, and you were a friend Geralt, Avitus liked you.Celebrate his victory and his life. Tell Cirilla we will see her soon, there is one thing Avitus asked us to ensure, we will return when it is time._

“I’ll let her know when she wakes up.”

He watched as they opened a portal, the shimmering vortex the same green as Ciri’s power, as they started to move off he called out, “Wait,” Islehelivax turned, “what about his body?”

 _It was but his earthly shell, our way is to let it nourish the world it falls too._ Then the unicorn went through the portal and it winked out behind him.

Geralt stood there, and tipped his head back, looking as the sun, which had finally come out again, as it pushed towards the west.The day was fast ending.

The healers and even the citizens were out in force, finding the wounded and tending to the dead, there were so many dead.

Interspersed with the people making their way among the field were Takara’s people, they had offered their aid, and Emhyr had accepted. They had quickly moved through the dead and dispatched the vampires that were too injured to run and too dangerous to leave alive.It had been mercifully quick.

Some of the Youkai within their ranks had healing abilities, not many though and they had gone to Lanfare to assist the healers and the surgeons where they could.

He didn’t hear anyone approach him but he smelt pine and snow... and cold mountain stone, the scent of home.

He turned and saw Takara, she reached out and touched his cheek, “his choice saved many,” she said softly.

“I know, as did Emilé’s.”The witchers had gathered around the fallen body of the Bear, and Balik had recounted his death, his actions had brought Takara what she needed, even if she hadn’tknown it.As they had said their goodbyes Takara had surrounded Emilé in her fire, and then gathered his remains, into a single shining gem. 

“So many witchers lie where they fall,” she had said, “but I think I will let him lie in peace within the halls of the Library, as will Pietrev and Khalid.”

She gave him a tired smile, “Once the field has been cleared, I and my people will scour the earth with power and fire to cleanse it of any Higher Vampires trace.I will allow none to resurrect that wasn’t of dettlaffs people.”

He nodded his head, it had been part of the discussions on what to do in the aftermath, but he had one burning question,“When are you leaving?”

“When Ciri can take me back, but once my people finish here I will send them back, except for the Hyakki Yakō, their task is not yet done.”

He nodded his head, he didn’t know how far it was for them to get there but if they moved like vampires it would probably take a few weeks. He voiced his observation as they started the trek towards the city, and she gave a chuckle.

“More like the end of the week, it will take him two days to get there traveling at speed and height, but the return will be through fire... like I do.”

“Oh... yeah.”

“Geralt, my child of honour and fire... go see to Eskel, he’s in the healers tents.”

Geralt had heard, very briefly that Eskel had been injured, Fainrael had reported to Emhyr that he would be fine... in a few weeks.He looked about the field, there was so much to do, “but -“

“No buts, you have done enough, a wise man knows when his help isn’t needed, and now your brother needs you, I must remain, my people are hesitant and unsure of where to help.”

He nodded, “alright... where’s the Kit?”

She hesitated, “with Karasu Tengu and his people, I do not want him seen just yet, the Kitsune of my clan are known to be more tolerant than others of my kind but... he is what he is, I wish to break it to them gently.”

“Do you think they’ll harm him?” He asked, alarmed, he knew that Haru was considered to be anathema to his kind, bad luck, and had lived a hard life before Takara had taken him.

“No” she immediately replied, “my clan will accept him, but he represents change, my kind don’t do well with change so I wish to have in place those who will protect him.I will need help until he is accepted.”

“After I’ve seen Eskel do you want me to take him to the Palace?”

She nodded her head, “thank you, I’ll inform Karasu Tengu.”

He bent down as she tugged at his arm, and let her kiss his brow, he saw several youkai, not the kitsune, approach her and bow.

“Duty calls,” he murmured to her and she just nodded her head.

“It never stops.”

He left her then to her people and walked up towards the massive healers tents that had been erected between the walls and the marked camps.

It was a hive of activity, he saw people dash about, ferrying water, bandages and all manner of medical equipment.... and body parts. He hadn’t thought much could surprise after all he had seen and done but to see an apprentice healer lugging a bucket that had several arms dangling from it was a rather graphic reminder.

He stepped out of the way of a cart being driven up behind him, calls to make way telling him to move his ass fast.It was loaded up with the injured.

He grimaced as he heard the groans and moans from the men in the cart, but saw that things were well in hand.He turned and headed towards a tent, being the Emperors Intended was good for one thing, inside information, he knew that there had been a tent dedicated for the witchers use, just in case.

He swept back the flap and stepped in to see a fourth year apprentice healer bending over Valen and fixing up his pillows.

He snorted, “he’s milking it, toss his ass out and watch him walk.” She looked at him shocked, but Varen just gave him a two fingered salute and a pained chuckle.

“Fuck off wolf,” he said

Geralt walked over to him and held out his hand, Varen took it, “You heard about Emilé?” He asked, Varen nodded.

“Trust that bastard to go out a hero.” He said with a shake of his head, “thats three gone... and Taric may not make the night, the surgeon Shani is working on him.”

He hadn’t heard that, “then he’s in the best of hands, you good?”

“Ohh I’m fine and dandy, I just shattered every rib I own, spat up blood because several said ribs were imbedded in my lungs and broke my leg in nine places.Fucking Alpha Garkain decided to see if I topple like a skittle if you throw a catapult stone at me.I’m please to report... I still killed the Garkain.” 

Geralt whistled, “nice, you’re out for at least three weeks.”

“Out... but not dead, still got a few good years in me yet, but I need to hear it from you, is it true that Takara called in an army from her world?”

“Yes, I saw it from the tower - Varen, they’re unlike any force on this world.”

“Fuck... pity I missed it, you’d better go and see to Eskel, he’s in the bed by the wall - the one with the curtain up.”

He nodded and went over to the curtain and stepped in, Eskel was there, in the dark, he was also awake.

“You brooding?” he said as he yanked the stool close to the bed.

“Varen said Fuck off, so go do it,” Growled Eskel and refused to roll over to face him by the simple expedience of throwing his blanket over his head.

“Right, our a broody asshole.What happened?”He hadn’t been told of Eskel’s wounds, but he knew his friend - he had a feeling it had to do with his face, gods couldn’t the man catch a break.

“Fuck off Geralt.”

“Hmmm, piss you off, or piss of Takara... thats a rock and a hard place decision there,” he said with ease, “so unfortunately for you, I’m not pissing her off.

Eskel was silent for a minute, “good choice,” he said softly.

“What happened?” He asked again and was rewarded when Eskel groaned and rolled over but didn’t sit up, he saw the bandage covering one side of his face and eye, the same side Deirdre had scarred up pretty badly.“Well at least its the same side,” he said trying to joke about it but Eskel gave him a flat look from one eye, okay no jokes he thought, “Sorry.”

“Higher Vampire, claw took out my eye, broke my collar bone and scapular, ruptured my spleen and liver.”

Geralt was silent, taking in the news, wasn’t good, but it wasn’t the worst, “okay you’re out for two weeks, after that we start depth perception retraining.”

Eskels shoulders sagged, “thanks wolf.”

Geralt nodded his head, the only way to treat a wounded witcher was treat them as if it was okay, often it was retrain so they could work with what they had, which made him wonder.

“How’d Fainrael take it?”

Eskel was silent and then sighed, “Wants to call in a sorcerer and get me a prosthetic eye, you know the glowing gemstone ones.”

Geralt winced, “did you tell him they don’t work with us, hence the reason why Balik hasn't got one.”

“Tried, wouldn’t listen,” Eskel mumbled,

“Want me to go hit him upside the head?”

Eskel snorted painfully, twisting the blankets as he did, “Don’t think it would work, he’s stubborn... demanding too,” he grew silent and Geralt knew it was a testament to how tired Eskel was that he hadn’t heard the sight jingle of steel armour.

“And?”

“And what?”

“And he’s... smart... energetic, daring, gods you’ve used so many words to describe him when you’ve been mooning over him you lovestruck ass, inventive was a good one, thats just a small collection”

“He’s all that, but I just needed him to listen, so how about deaf while we’re at it.”

“Right, smack upside the head it is, you hear that Captain?”

The curtain moved and Fainrael stepped in, “Yes I heard.”

“Good, prosthetics don’t work, acceptance does,” he said as he stood up from the stool.

Fainrael looked at him, Geralt was a little taken aback by the slight coldness to it, “I will always accept him your grace, while its true I should have listened to him, I will always love and accept him.”

“Good,” Geralt said easily, and stepped to stand beside Emhyrs captain, he clapped him on the shoulder, “then fix this,” he murmured into Fainrael’s ear.

He left the two idiots to it, as he passed Varen’s bed the Griffin rolled his eyes, “love makes fools of us all,” Varen said.

Geralt paused, remembering a conversation he had overheard in the healers wing of the Palace “I heard you’ve been getting rather friendly with a young apprentice,” he had a sneaky suspicion, “was that her?” He asked, indicating the pillow fluffing he had walked in on.

“No comment, now piss off so I can get some sleep.”

Geralt chuckled and walked out, time to hit the palace he thought, as he walked with purpose, he was going to commandeer a horse, he paused when he saw a detachment of the Impera Brigade... and the good captain Groer, “Huh,” he said, Emhyr had said he had things he needed to wrap up before he had left the field.

Geralt paused, the quietness of the area with its large field tents told him one thing, it was where those who were too injured to be saved were put to be comfortable... and die.It wasn’t as frantic a pace here, no one dashing about yelling for aid, the healers kept the place quite and the patients as pain free as possible.He hesitated, he was surprised Emhyr would be here, but walked over to Groer, the captain saluted, “your grace,”

“He’s in there isn’t he?”

“Yes... he often is at the end of a battle.”

He nodded, took a deep breath and pushed through the flap, the lights were dim and several healers and apprentices walked through the cots checking on the dying along with several Priest and Priestesses from the Temple of the Great Sun. He tried not to grimace, death was here and he didn’t want to seem disrespectful, these men deserved better than that.

He scanned the place and near the end saw Emhyr perched on the side of a cot, washing the face of a dying soldier.

Geralt kept his steps light as he approached, the man had minutes maybe, he could see the bandages around his abdomen soaked in blood and the smell told him, gut wound. 

“I’ll see to it corporal,” Emhyr was saying to the man, he looked, young early twenties, his brown eyes held desperation as he stared at Emhyr.

Geralt stood at the end of the bed unnoticed by the two and watched as the young corporal reached a shaking hand to Emhyr, and Emhyr took it.

“Th -thank you s - sire.”

“No, its I who should be thanking you for your service, and you have my word young man, I will see that your wife and daughter are taken care of.”

The man gave a soft sigh of relief, he settled back into the pillow and Geralt listened to the stuttering heartbeat as it finally gave out.

Emhyr sighed, reached out and closed the mans eyes, then stood he came to a stop when he saw Geralt, “following me witcher?” he asked, his voice still holding that firm tone of command, the voice and the title ‘witcher’ told Geralt he was to use protocol.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” he said and bowed, “I came to see Eskel and then saw that you were here.”

“Come, I have done all I can.”

Emhyr walked by him and Geralt fell into step, leaving the room to the dying and those far more capable then he in giving comfort.

He thought about what he had just learned from Groer, that Emhyr often came to tend the dying after battle, he didn’t think he could think more highly of him as he did right now.

Emhyr paused and looked about, the sun was now setting, “I think its time to return to the palace, Groer, find Geralt a horse.”

“I need to go to the tower and pick up a certain young kitsune while Takara handles her people.”

“We’ll swing by,” Emhyr said as a horse was found for Geralt, they all mounted up and left the tents. Cantering through the gates, Geralt went to get off but a black streak in grey armour dashed out the door to the tower and jumped at Geralt.

“Geralt, you came,I was worried because you were hurt,” Haru chirped as Geralt caught him.... with his injured arm, he swore in several languages under his breath and settled Haru into his lap as the forearm ached under the strain of catching him.

Karasu Tengu flew over them, several others with him, the Tengu back-winged and landed before Emhyr, then bowed.

“How does Empress Ayakashi plan on quartering her people, does she need anything from my army to aid her?” Emhyr asked, the Tengu paused and then spoke.

“No your Imperial Majesty, the bulk of the youkai will be returned to Nihvon by morning, several members of Heika’s family will be staying.When Lord Takahiro returns from his duties we will speak with her Imperial Majesty and discuss events from the South, we will leave soon after that with the rest of the youkai.”

“How many will be staying?”

“Now... Eleven of us, more to come when Lord Takahiro returns.”

Emhyr nodded, gathering the reigns of his horse, Geralt frowned... it wasn’t Infinite, “I will arrange a wing of the palace to be turned over to Takara and her people.”

“I will inform my Empress,” the Tengu bowed again to Emhyr and then looked at Geralt, no thought Geralt, he was looking at Haru, “heed their words Haru- _shinnō_.”

He left and Geralt was left holding a young boy who suddenly seemed to shrink a little on himself, “alright kiddo, whats got you in a pickle?” he said as they moved out and started back towards the city, more of the Brigade falling into line behind them.

“Karasu Tengu keeps calling me _Haru-shinnō.”_

“What does that mean?”

Haru was silent for a few minutes as they clipped along and Geralt didn’t think he was going to get an answer when he said, “Prince, I think.”

He saw Emhyr turn his head to look at Haru, an eyebrow raised at the boy, “you are an Empresses child are you not Haru?” he asked.

“Yes but I’m not her true kit,” Geralt sighed, oh, that was something he was going to have to mention to Takara.

“I don’t think that matters, you are her child, blood of her blood, flesh of her flesh, regardless if you were birthed by her, and in the scheme of things you are a prince,” Emhyr told Haru.

Geralt wondered why she had never told Haru that, or them for that matter, everyone called him master Haru, or young Haru. 

Haru sighed, “I need a bath, I stink.”

Geralt chuckled, “Haru... you and I both need a bath, its the first thing on the list and guess whose joining me.”

“Emhyr?” The kit said slyly.

“No you cheeky brat, you,” he said and saw Emhyr’s shoulder shake.

“Oh goodie, I like baths with you, you know all the best places to scrub.”

Geralt heard the muffled snickers and chuckles from the men around him and resigned himself to the fact that his reputation would now feature ‘good at baths’ in the near future when people discussed him.

———

Emhyr relaxed back against the edge of the bath, his head resting on a cushion and his eyes closed as he listened to Haru’s chirps, chirrups and light little squeals as Geralt vigorously scrubbed all those ‘best places’ while the boy was in his true form.

He had complained to Geralt that Geralt wasn’t scrubbing right and Geralt had promptly said it wasn’t proper for a man to scratch a boys ass so if he wanted a proper scrub to change.

Haru had said he was who he was no matter the form and Geralt just said true but theres a big difference.

Haru stopped complaining and changed after giving a world weary sigh, Emhyr had watched them with a glass of juice in hand, chuckling at the two of them.

He needed the lighthearted banter between them, the day had been hard.As he had come into the palace an aid had handed him a file.Rough estimate was he had lost nearly twenty thousand men against nine thousand vampires.It was better than he had thought but still the staggering loss of what amounted to one division had turned his stomach.

He was reminded of a something he had overheard once when he had been young, at his fathers knee even.War had broken out in the Toul’ec region and his father hadn’t been happy at having his pleasures interrupted, when Emhyrs uncle and Fergus had an argument Fergus had said ‘young men die anyway so whats the difference’.

Emhyrs uncle, a military man of high standing and Endramene’s father had looked at the Emperor and said, “you don’t get it, young men die for old men’s glory, they deserve better.”

He wished he had remembered that in the years since.

His attention came back to the two currently sharing his bath, Haru was once again a boy and he was busy scrubbing Geralts hair, Emhyr snickered at the look of resignation on his beloved’s face.

Geralt just looked at him with narrowed eyes, “don’t know about you kiddo but I think Emhyr could do with having his head scrubbed too.”

He was suddenly under an intense amber eyed gaze and Haru said, “yes, its all dusty,” he finished Geralt and was suddenly paddling over to Emhyr, who just looked at Geralt with a dark promise in his eyes.Geralt just grinned and picked up his glass of white gull, saluted him and knocked back the finger of spirits with a grimace.

Haru however was busy tugging Emhyr into position and then clambering behind him to wash his hair, Emhyr sighed and let the boy do it, they wouldn’t have him around for long, it was best to spend as much time as possible with him now.

Besides the boys fingers were quick and nimble, and felt real good as he massaged at spots that needed work, but before long he declared Emhyr done so he could rinse his head, then went back to swishing about the pool.

He relaxed further and let the world pass by for a few more minutes but moved when Geralt declared it was time to get out.

There was still so much to do he thought, and redressed in clean clothes, Geralt who was in the process of drying of Haru looked at him with a frown, and then said to Mererid, “I’ll wear the viper set.”

Mererid just nodded and went over to the chests that held three of Geralts most often used armour.While Haru was dry and dressed in a clean Hakama, Geralt got into his armour, Emhyr wanted to tell him not too but, with so much still to do he may need to send Geralt back out or to see to things.

Two hours later saw him standing in the Parade courtyard overseeing the placement of Ard Faeinn through the city to maintain peace, a riot had broken out in the docks.Dock workers unhappy that the ports had been closed had finally taken their anger out and had started looting.

Emhyr wasn’t happy about the situation and was resolved to come down hard on those who were responsible.

He was wrapping up everything when several Kitsune Youkai descended into the Courtyard, they were in their true forms, so they were massive but they immediately took their half forms.There were four of them, he had met Misaki, but the other three were new, a female and two other males.

The female was white tipped with dark grey, the other two were tipped grey and scarlet red.

He stepped forward but hadn’t realised that Haru had taken his own true form and hidden behind Emhyr, when he moved Haru was seen by them.

The three males just stared at Haru, clear shock on their faces, the female however reacted with a shriek of rage, Haru took off, heading for the palace, which was just fifty meters from him, the female though moved, fast.

She had Haru in her claws, landing on him and pressing him hard into the ground, the kits shrill scream of pain and fear was horrible to hear but before Emhyr could say anything Geralt was there behind her, his sword drawn.She moved taking Haru with her away, her claws dug into his neck as she did, her eyes enraged as she lashed out at the witcher, who blocked her and dove away when she used her tails. But he came back at her.

The three males were yelling at the female in their language, Misaki having stepped into the fight and grabbing at her and Haru but Takara appeared in an unholy fury that knew no equal. She back handed Misaki, gripped the female by the throat and hoisted her high at the same time as the loud crack sounded as she broke the arm that held Haru.

“Ichika,” her voice hissed though the courtyard, and Karasu Tengu was suddenly there taking hold of Haru who was still whimpering and moved them away, Furukawa was at Geralts side and escorting him away from what was shaping up to be a confrontation.

She tossed the female from her, with a growl that spoke of disgust and fury, and the kitsune who had arrived with her were suddenly on their knees, their heads touching the ground.

“My kit, mine - you do not harm him Ichika.”

“He’s Kuro - diseased, filth, Touched by the Darkness,” Ichika cried back, but was on her knees as she said it, Misaki was being helped by the other two kitsune.

“Hahaue,” one of the two who now that he thought about it looked like twins said shocked, “if he is Takara- _obasama’s_ kit, it does not matter that he is Kuro, he is hers and therefor clan.”

Karasu Tengu had come to land near Emhyr and Emhyr saw that Haru was bleeding, and the kit was trying to get away, struggling in Karas Tengu’s grip.

He immediately went to them and placed a hand on Haru’s flank, “easy there Haru, you’re safe,” the boy stopped his struggles at the sound of Emhyrs voice and Karasu Tengu looked at him in surprise.

“Listen to your kit Ichika, for this will be the only warning I ever give,” Takara growled as she stepped over to the prostate female and then with a vicious strike gripped her by the neck and all but forcing her to the ground, the exact thing she had done to Haru.

“Haru is my kit, my child, bound by flesh and blood... _I will kill all who harm him_.”

Emhyr saw the blood pouring from Ichika’s neck as Takara pressed harder and then released her, she was then there, taking Haru into her arms, she checked him over, growling at the marks on his neck, the vicious look she shot the female had her cowering back again. 

She settled her kit into her arms and Emhyr saw that she was about to leave, he didn’t blame her, she would go to ground with Haru, but she hesitated, “Misaki- _oigo_ ,” she called.

MIsaki who had already shaken off the two who had been helping him came over to her, he went to bow but she held out a hand to stop him, “I apologise, I reacted without thought and hurt you,” she reached out and touched the already fading bruise on the Kitsunes cheek. “You did not deserve this.”

Misaki just smiled, and said ruefully, ‘is there not a saying Oba-san, ‘never stand between a mother and her injured child’,”

Takara merely smiled, and stepped back, “I will be in my rooms here, you have my faith and I leave you in charge, your mother is to stay out of my sight until I decid what to do.”

Misaki bowed and she left as suddenly as she arrived, leaving the humans shaken at what they had seen. The kitsune female started squalling, there was no other word for it.

Misaki hissed at her and the female went silent, they were truly more feral than he’d realised he thought, he had once thought that Takara was very human like, but he had also thought it was more that she had a long time to learn to be around humans and emulated them well.

Misaki bowed low to him, the others who had come to their feet did the same, “our eternal apologies your Imperial Majesty,” he said and Emhyr just nodded his head.

“Lord Misaki, I’ll have your people shown to their quarters, the wing is near the Imperial Gardens which is for your use as well.Empress Ayakashi’s quarters are in the Imperial Wing, none may go there without my express approval.”

Misaki bowed again, “we thank you for your hospitality, forgive us for our poor performance as we try to learn what is expected of us.”

Expected of them he thought, he decided to give the male a warning, “Haru has been a part of my court for a year, I found him before Takara did, in fact I thought he was just a normal fox, Takara took him under her wing when it was discovered he was a kitsune.My court adore’s him, as do I, if anything happens to him again... I will be most displeased and I will act accordingly.”

“It is understood, I assure you, nothing will happen to him now that we are aware of him, he is clan and he is blood.”Emhyr saw the look Misaki got from his mother, the kitsunes back was turned so he didn’t think he saw it, but he would speak to Takara about it. 

The look was vicious indeed.

Emhyr gestured to a servant and ordered the man to show the youkai to their wing. He watched as another female assisted Ichika to her feet, the others though ignored her, and followed.

The only one to remain was Karasu Tengu.

“Lord Karasu Tengu, what can I do for you?”

The black eyes were almost soul piercing as they looked at Emhyr, in truth it made him uncomfortable, “Takara tolerates Ichika because she is formally mated to her brother, but the two have never gotten along.”

“True mating or not?” Was all he asked, trying to understand the dynamics.

Karasu Tengu raised an eyebrow, “a good question, it was a political alliance to bring the strongest of the Clans into line rather than destroy them.Takara advised against it as she didn’t want her brother to be saddle with such an enormous decision, but ultimately we were tired of the blood shed after she rose to power so suddenly, Takahiro chose the route to peace.”

Emhyr sighed, “I see, is Haru safe?”

“He will be, the Tengu are Loyal to Takara, as are many of the youkai races of the south... we do not hold the same prejudices Kitsune have to one born black with red eyes, she will have our unwavering support. Takahiro will always be at Takara’s back and his kits, Misaki and the twins will follow, if not because they are loyal to the clan but because Takara was often the mother to them theirs was not.”

So Takara’s family had some interesting dynamics he thought, “thank you for informing me.”

“You are most welcome, Takara and I have been friends for a very long time, I see much that which most do not, you are a friend and an ally, she likes and respects you, I will offer that same respect.But now, I will retire and see that Misaki has no trouble with Ichika.”

Geralt came up to him as they watched the Tengu depart, he leaned in behind Emhyr and Emhyr turned so he could listen better, “I hope Takara knows what she’s doing,” his witcher all but breathed into his ear.

Emhyr agreed with Geralts observation, he knew next to nothing about the youkai, or the kitsune, the one thing he did know from observing the several races he had seen was that each was socially distinct, their cultures different, and Takara had chosen to unite them all.It was brilliant and it was also fraught by peril, peril that she knew of and hopefully mitigate, but she knew her people and would have an idea how to move. 

All he could do was wish her luck, and support her while she was here.

Great Sun above, thought he was going to miss their chess games, and that blast Go game he had yet to master.

Oigo - Nephew

Shinnō - prince

Obasama - aunt, formal - not to be confused with Obaa (grandmother) which is longer sounding.

Oba-san, again aunt less formal.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Seriously, thought Geralt, if he heard ‘your grace’ _one_ more time he was going to deck the person who said it, it was coming from every damn human they passed.

A servant in a brown dress curtsied to him and Emhyr, “sire, your grace,” she said as she did.

Geralt sighed, couldn’t hit a woman he thought ruefully as they walked down the stone corridors of the the Fortress Palace of Darn Rowan.

“Geralt, you’re their Duke, stop sighing and nod... ignore it,” Emhyr said under his breath knowing Geralt would hear it, Geralt grimaced but did as instructed, gods he hated this.

Geralt and Emhyr had arrived that morning to pick up their little princess and bring her home, she’d been gone too damn long as far as he was concerned, and he wanted her back where she belonged.

The sooner they picked up Elka, the sooner they could leave, he wanted out of here and the reminder that he was apparently the Duke of Rowan Burying his head in the sand over the issue was going to be his go to from now on.

Empty title really, Emhyr was still the one ruling the Duchy through a Governor and Geralt had yet to make a single decision, not that he wanted to...ever.

The steward of the Fortress was leading them to the rooms where Elka had been staying since she had arrived, Emhyr waved the man off as they got to the solid oak door and opened it himself, then paused obviously surveying what he saw.

Geralt peered over his shoulder, Elka was pacing, her blue skirts swished out as she walked up in front of the windows that over looked the mountain pass. Anaria sat before her on a love seat, the kit beside her told Geralt she had her embroidery out, “please your highness, the days too early to be stressing,” the young woman said as she moved a bit and he heard the snip of scissors.

“Anaria, today could be the day of the battle, or it could have been yesterday, and we’ve heard nothing...nothing, I’ve a right to feel stressed, I’m so worried about everyone... how can you be so calm?” She stopped in the window and looked out, her reflection back at them showed she was upset and he could see the concern on her face. 

“I’m calm because a lady must exhibit calm in all situations...” he saw Elka grimace in the reflection, “you’re stressing out Puss Puss,” Geralt looked, the cat lounged in front of the already lit fireplace... the old cat certainly didn’t look stressed, he was looking far too comfortable actually.

Elka turned to look at her cat, then looked at Anaria, whose back was too the door, as she did so, she saw the two of them standing there, her eyes widened.

“Papa, Da,” she cried in delight and absolute relief.

Emhyr stepped in and Elka ran to him, instead of going around the love seat in her way, she went over it, much to Geralt s amusement and Emhyrs shock, his admonished “Varelkar,” was ignored as she all but threw herself into his arms.

And the sobbing began, not pretty little girl sobs designed to get what she wanted, not that she employed that trick.These were relieved sobs that broke the stress and tension.

Emhyr stroked her long hair, and Geralt stepped besides them, his own hand coming out to rub her back, “hey sweetheart, we’re okay.”

She shook her head into Emhyrs chest, Emhyr still stroking her hair said firmly to Anaria, “see that her belongings are packed Lady Anaria, you will follow with them.”

As Anaria left to do as ordered with a bow, Emhyr turned Elka’s face up to him and Geralt watched as the Emperor pulled out a handkerchief and dried her eyes.

“No tears dearest, we’re fine.”

“It’s over? Ciri came back?” She said to Emhyr.

“Yes, Ciri arrived yesterday afternoon, the battle turned in our favour and we won.”

“I knew Ciri wouldn’t fail,” she said triumphantly.

She looked at Geralt, and he grinned at her as she looked at several scratches on his face, they weren’t serious, hadn’t been yesterday and were mostly healed now.

“Where’s my hug?” He grumbled at her, her eyes widened and she gasped, letting go of Emhyrs waist and latching onto Geralts.

“I’m so glad your okay... Da,” she said to him as she did.

“I’m glad too,” he said as he returned the embrace, relieved the tears were over, a meow sounded and he felt weight against his ankles, he looked down at Puss, the old black and white cat purred at him then promptly left a streak of drool over his polished boots.

He sighed, “yeah didn’t miss that you old fool,” he said to the cat, as Elka stepped back from him and giggled at Puss. Geralt axii’ed the cat and picked the boy up, taking him over to his basket by the fire.

He put the cat in and threw the lid on, it had been the cats travelling basket while they had been on progress, he picked up the basket and turned too face the two of them, Emhyr had a hand on Elka’s back and looked at Geralt with one eyebrow raised.

“You look to be in a hurry to leave witcher,” amusement coloured his voice and Elka frowned a little, knowing she had missed something.

“The sooner we get back the sooner we can check on things,” he said lamely.

“This has nothing to do with the fact that this is technically your seat of power now and you want to get as far away from that reality as possible?”

“Nope absolutely nothing to do with that,” the arched brow said Emhyr knew he was lying but Elka’s eyes widened.

“Thats right, you’ve never been here have you?”

“No and I don’t plan on coming back,” he said it firmly, and meant it.

“But you have responsibilities that come with the title Geralt.”

“Kiddo, my responsibilities begin and end with slaying monsters... okay and being a wine maker... just because _someone_ saddled me with a title doesn’t mean I’m going to miraculously become a duke and rule a duchy,” heaven forbid that he thought.“The one who saddled me with said title is the one still ruling because he knows my limitations,” he paused and looked at the serious expression in those blue eyes, he recognised the look, she was disappointed.

He guessed he understood, she was training to rule, and wanted him to take it as seriously as she did, “I’m not a noble kiddo, I wasn’t born to this like you and Emhyr and Ciri, I haven’t the training for it and more importantly, I haven’t the desire to learn, when Ciri has a child the title goes back to the var Emreis line.”

She nodded her head at him, looking thoughtful, “I see, that makes sense,” she looked at Emhyr, “may I be excused, I want to grab something from my rooms before we leave.”

“It can’t wait?” She shook her head, Emhyr nodded, “meet us in the great hall then.”

As she dashed off Emhyr stepped out of the parlour room and Geralt sighed in satisfaction. He was intent on making their way back to the poor mage who’d been saddled with bringing them here, but what Emhyr said next stopped him in his tacks.

“In regards to the title, only if you want it to go back, I only said that so you’d stop panicking, I’ve been thinking about it actually.”

Oh no, thought Geralt in absolute dread, he turned back to Emhyr and the small smile made his swallow, “you know... theres such a thing as over thinking things and my heart... your over thinking this.”

Emhyr shook his head and started to walking, “I think you should leave the title to Elka, it gives her a solid connection to Nilfgaard far beyond that as the Emperors foster daughter.”

Geralt frowned but kept walking beside him, cat basket on his hip, “explain, because I was under the impression it was to stay in the hands of the var Emreis line, hence why its going to Ciri’s kid.”

“One moment,” Emhyr said as he stopped, “this isn’t the place for this discussion,” he opened the door to another room, looked into it and then ordered the two servants out.As the door shut he turned and looked at Geralt, a smug smile of pride on his lips, Geralts eyes narrowed, what was the man planning now?... because he only got that look when he was planning something.

“I’ve started proceedings to formally adopt Elka.”

Geralt gaped at him, he what now? After staring at him like a stunned trout he stammered, “is that allowed? I didn’t think that was allowed.”

Emhyr leaned back on the large table in the room and crossed his arms over his chest, “After I abdicate yes, but as the Queen of Aedirn _and_ a Princess of Nilfgaard, having a duchy given to her is almost expected, as I said, its a solid connection to Nilfgaard beyond that of having a Nilfgaardian husband.The husband that both she and I have decided on is someone I trust will help her rule Aedirn, and the Duchy.”

Geralt knew that Emhyr and Elka had been discussing marriage prospects, he had said to them both that he hadn’t a clue as to who was best, as long as he was kind to her he’d approve... or he’d come after the mans balls and render him a eunuch.

“Who?”

“Lord Carwen aep Oselzen var Emreis, a 2nd cousin of mine, he’s twenty six, the second son of Prince Corvil aep Oselzen var Emries.”

Geralt had met the Prince, he was a pompous ass, quite taken with the fact that he was a var Emreis and a senator, but he always had Emhyrs back in the Senate, “his fathers a bleating ass,” he grumbled.

Emhyr smirked, “Yes, but Carwen isn’t, you know him as Carwen Osell.”

Geralt blinked, and put the cats basket down, “that black haired Adonis all the court ladies sigh after? “He paused, okay that wasn’t fair, the man was good at his job, “your main aid?”

“Yes, he has a remarkable head on his shoulders, a flair for governance, he’s been moved through three divisions already due to his propensity to seek out more challenging work, its why he was placed with Adventis.”

“Is he aware of your plans for him?”

“Yes, was shocked when I asked if he would consider a betrothal to Elka, he gave me an answer three days later, this is after he went through every reason why and why not with me.”

“Elka’s okay with him?”

“They haven’t met yet, the other two choices were older men, one in the military, one in the Trade Corporations.She asked for a list of attributes and why each would make a good co-ruler.She chose Carwen because he wasn’t military, and she thought he would rule better with the people in mind than someone who was always chasing profits.I said I would give her the choice.”

He was defensive Geralt realised, and then shook his head, “I know and I’m glad, I just don’t like talking about this when she’s twelve.”

Emhyr gave him an exasperated look, “How many betrothals did Ciri have before she was ten? If I recall correctly Calanthe had her betrothed to Radovid, Windhalm of Attre and Kistren of Verden.”

“I got it, nobles are different,” he paused and then grimaced, “I just thought of something, you killed two of them and I killed the other.”

Emhyr paused and then nodded his head, “you’re right, no potential betrothal contract to stand in Ciri’s way.”

Not that it was a problem thought Geralt, they had been broken by either party years ago, but there was always a potential issue though.

Emhyr pushed himself up from the table and stood in front of Geralt, “The betrothal contract is being written up as we speak, I have her best interests at heart Geralt, and if you agree to having her take your title when she is of age it better protects her.”

Geralt didn’t even need to think, “write up the decree or whatever and I’ll sign it before the inks even dry.”

“Thats what I thought you’d say,” murmured Emhyr, his whiskey warm eyes focused on Geralts lips, Geralt just smirked, someone was thinking dirty thoughts.

“You know, you’re the one who declined a morning roll in the sheets this morning,” he said snidely, he had tried to get Emhyr that morning, last night he’d been far to damn tired to want anything other than a cuddle, Emhyr had been the same... morning though had been an entirely different story.

Mererid had put a stop to it and Emhyr had gotten up saying ‘we have things to do right now,” which had left him high and dry... make that aching and hard.

“Hmmm, something I’m deeply regretting right now.”

“You could have ordered Mererid to comeback in an hour....But now a certain young miss will come looking for us if we don’t get to the great hall soon,” He reminded Emhyr with deep satisfaction.

Emhyrs eyes narrowed, Geralt swallowed, he knew that look... Emhyr stepped into Geralt, forcing him to back up against the door, “we have a few minutes,” was all he said and then firmly kissed Geralt.After the tender kisses of love and comfort last night as they held each other this was a scorching wallop to the senses that left him reeling and reaching for more.

Emhyr however was five paces ahead of him and Geralt was soon gasping into the kiss as a hand tugged at the strings to his codpiece.

“Emhyr, not now-“ he said pulling his lips away, Emhyr however chased him and pulled him back for another scorching kiss, but he respected Geralts plea to stop.

“Don’t think we’re not continuing when we get back,” he was warned and he would usually just grin and look forward to it, but today wasn’t a day they could take 5 minutes for a proper kiss let alone five minutes minutes for a quickie somewhere.

“You have meetings all day including a lunch meeting, and I’m back in the the field making sure necrophages don’t spawn.”

It was Emhyrs own turn to grimace, “we had better get going then, I want to check on Ciri before lunch.”

She had been sound asleep all three times they had checked on her, the latest that morning as they went to go pick up Elka.

With that Geralt quickly retied his codpiece and picked up the cats basket, Puss promptly yowled at him as he jostled the cat on his hip, “yeah yeah, I feel you buddy,” he said to the poor boy as he followed Emhyr out the door.

The day was going to suck... he hated necrophage duty.

———

Emhyr gently pushed back a lock of ashen hair as he looked down at Cirilla’s sleeping face as she lay in a daybed in the sunshine. She was up, dressed and according to her chambermaid Bea, had eaten a small bowl of gruel and some fruit juice. 

Geralt had grimaced at the word and so had he but it was what Lanfare had ordered, the healer had come up to the palace when word had reached him that she had collapsed, the already frazzled healer had given strict orders that she was to sleep as much as possible, eat lightly when awake and he would check on her tomorrow... at some point.

Emhyr’s morning reports had said that there were over three thousand casualties ranging from cuts and scratches to full on amputations, to say Lanfare was busy was an understatement.He was expecting half those to be medically retired from the army, as unfit for duty.

He was already considering the best way to ensure those that were were taken care of.

She stirred and opened her eyes, those emerald jewels were dull, and didn’t have the vivacious glow he was used too.

“Hi papa,” she whispered, then looked and saw Geralt standing beside him, “Hi Da.”

“You’re up?” Said Emhyr softy as he sat down next to her, Geralt moved over to the foot of the bed and stood there .

“Takara threatened my staff, told them sleeping is all well and good but I need the sun of this world as I’ve spent too long without it. She ordered a daybed be set up and I can sleep in it.”

“Is that important?”

“From my understanding of worlds, yes, the suns are very different, too long of an exposure and it can cause side effects.”

“She knows much that I didn’t think she would know,” He said musingly, thinking of how versed she was in so many topics, she knew about magic and power... and science.

“I know why, her kind were once much like the unicorns, the most powerful of them travelled worlds and studied them.When the Darkness appeared on Nihvon around four hundred thousand years ago, the Youkai stopped travelling.The Watchers say they lost the ability and the knowledge on how to open portals, Takara coming here had them worried, which is why they agreed to tell me how to open the portal in this world to Nihvon.”

“Takara said it would kill you, I thought ... I assumed that you got there through many portals like Avallac’h did with me when we went to speak to Ge’els.”

Now that was a story he hadn’t heard, thought Emhyr as he looked over his shoulder at Geralt, he gestured to him to move, turning about to look at him was going to give him a crick in the neck.

“Would take to long, and she’s right it would kill me if I opened the portal fully, they showed me how to partially open it, like opening a window in a door,” she gestured to the balcony doors, which could be folded back in the hottest days of summer, it also had windows that lifted, they were opened now in fact.

“Well that makes sense as to how you opened what should have been impossible,” all three of them jumped then looked out the open doors at Takara’s rather sardonic tone, she was crouched on the balcony, Haru peeping out from behind her.

She was dressed in a plain dark blue kimono with long dripping sleeves and a silver obi, she stood tall and then stepped down, letting Haru go as she did. The boy carefully made his way through the open doors and approached Emhyr but he was looking at Ciri, he was holding something in a box.As he and Takara came to stand near Emhyr, Haru smiled at her and then held out the box, “Hahaue turned the Unseen Elder to stone,” he chirped at her as she took it.She paused then opened it, Emhyr looked over the lid and couldn’t help the grim smile at the red stone perched on ebony velvet.

“Thank you,” she said softly to Haru and Takara, “Maybe I’ll do what Lambert is planning and place him in a pommel of a dagger or sword.”

Takara gave a dark chuckle, “I personally would place him in my crown... in fact many of my enemies are placed in my palace Jewellery.”

Geralt looked at her askance, “what?”

“You heard me, it is meant to intimidate, it takes a lot of power to compress to stone. It is both warning and threat.But other than where you want to place him Cirilla, I have one question now that you’re awake and talking... how did you find the Portal to Nihvon?”

Ciri smiled, and in its tiredness she looked as smug as could be, “something Regis said to me, the unseen elder guarded the portal to their world... I thought it made sense that you would be guarding the portal to Nihvon as well, and there is only one place in this world you consider home... Kaer Morhen. Suffice to say if you were indeed guarding your way back it would be in the place you spend so much time, have always spent so much time.I was right, Lambert and I reached Kaer Morhen about 7 days ago, when I’m actively searching for a portal I can sense it in a thirty mile radius, I could sense one under Kaer Morhen, in the ancient Elven port that the library leads too.”

Both Emhyr and Geralts jaws dropped, Emhyr quickly picked his up though while Geralt now standing next to the other side of the bed still had his down as he gaped at Takara.

Who was looking rather nonplussed at Ciri, “Clever girl,” she murmured.

Ciri gave her a triumphant smile as Geralt finally got over his dumbfounded shock and said, “thats why you befriended the witchers?”

“Partially, they had overtaken the ruins of the Palace, and partially because I was lonely.Meeting Chairon and getting to know him was the first step in understanding the witchers... who at the time were not called that but only really beginning to become what they are now.”

“So thats why you were in the cave near Kaer Morhen?” Emhyr said, recalling what Geralt had once told him, that she had befriended a witcher and that had started it all.

“Yes, I was watching, and as Ciri figured out, waiting.”

“Why did you leave then, you always left and travelled,” Geralt asked.

“Because I can’t sit still and just stay in place, I have never been able to, I wander when I feel the need too. For millennia I wandered Nihvon, I found the lost places and the lost monasteries that had been destroyed over time and war. I found ancient knowledge thought lost for eons, since the Darkness descended on our world.After blood and clan, knowledge is the one thing I value more than power.Why do you think I started the library?”

Emhyr knew a rhetorical question when he heard it and smiled, “knowledge is power.”

She chuckled, “yes it is in its own way, you use its power exceedingly well.” He nodded his head, acknowledging her compliment, Ciri gave a large yawn, her eyes already drooping.

Emhyr took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it, Geralt leaned down and kissed her forehead, “sleep dearest, and get well soon,”

She tiredly nodded her head, “Morvran’s coming back soon to sit with me, but send in Elka in an hour, I heard her before when you brought her back,” she murmured.

Emhyr nodded his head, but her breathing had already evened out as she fell asleep, he stood up and the four of them left via the balcony.

Haru stopped them though, “Hahaue?

Takara turned to him and Emhyr stopped, his council apparently had a meeting with her in ten minutes so escorting her to the Council meeting room near his offices made sense to him.Geralt stopped as well though.

“Yes Haru-Kun?”

“Can I guard Ciri?”

Takara paused and flicked a look at Emhyr, Emhyr realised she was asking him, he nodded his head to let her know he was okay with it.

“Only if Kaname and Takeru guard with you.”

“They’re nice, they were kind to me this morning.”

Takara smiled at him, “They are and they are very curious about you, Ichika will not harm you again with them there,” Takara paused and a dark expression came over her, “not that she’ll survive another attempt,” she growled.

Emhyr had been amazed she had survived tat all, until Karasu Tengu had told him who she was to Takara, killing ones sister-in-law may not be the best idea when she was mated to your brother.

“Please don’t kill her Hahaue,” Haru said, his expression sad, “she will get used to me in time, it was just a shock to her thats all.”

Takara smiled at him, and brushed her fingers over the tips of his ears, they flicked in response to her touch and he giggled, “I have a kind kit, but my laws are very firm, children are not to be unharmed, you are a child and she broke that law.”

“She was shocked, and she won’t hurt me again.”

Emhyr didn’t think Haru was right, the kit was being childishly optimistic because he had Takara at his side, drawing strength from her, but he had been scared before the Kitsune had seen him last night.He had hidden behind Emhyr in his true form.

“We shall see what she decides then Haru, I will send the twins to you, guard the princess and I will return to you after my meeting with Emhyr.”

“Yes Hahaue,” he chirped at her and then bowed.

“Well I best be off, don’t want necrophages feasting on the dead,” he looked at Emhyr, “good luck... try not to order to order to many heads rolling.” He couldn’t help the grim smile to his witcher... he knew what Geralt meant, he had not ordered a meeting with Takara.

“Be careful,” Takara murmured to Geralt and Emhyr leaned in to gently kiss Geralt on the cheek.

“Stay safe.”

At Geralts slightly reddened look, Emhyr heard him mutter, “its just the undead,” and then he left.

Emhyr gave a slight bow to Takara and offered his arm to her, “may I escort you my dear Empress Ayakashi.”

Takara laughed, “why yes you may Emperor Emhyr, but I must inform you the only time I am ever addressed as Empress is when I am wearing gold.”

“So thats your visual cue to everyone?” He replied, she wasn’t wearing gold now, she was wearing silver.

“Yes, it works well.”

“Black and gold?” he teased, and brushed his hadn over his black and gold surcoat.

“Yes, I had to chuckle, Nilfgaards colours are mine as well.”

“I saw the pennants your people hoisted... a crescent moons and stars,” it had been a beautiful design, one large crescent moon facing up, a smaller one above that had three stars above in a line. The large crescent had some type of flower in it and there had been five circles descending below it, each circle had represented a stage in the lunar cycle, “you are the moon and I am the sun.”

“Your opposite,” she teased back as they walked the halls to his offices.

He chuckled, “Is that why you were white and silver so often? I particularly liked the flower, what type is it?”

She paused and looked at him, then cocked her head, her tails moved and suddenly he saw it, “oh.... tails, its not a flower,” now that he saw it he felt like smacking himself, it was so obvious.

She shook her head, “it has been the emblem of the south for so long, but its customary for the new ruler to work on a new design incorporatingthe tails for their rule...the moons and stars are mine.”

“I don’t think Nilfgaards has changed in over five hundred years.”

“It hasn’t,” she murmured and they started walking again.

They came to his council chambers and he paused as the guards bowed deeply to them, “I have something to ask.”

She looked at him, “you need to be the Empress while you’re here, my council expect it” he didn’t want to tell her to be the empress he wanted to to be what she wanted to be. But while before she had been merely an ally and friend not a visiting head of state, now she was so much more.

She sighed, but nodded her head, she let go of his arm and he saw why her clothes were always different, they changed, to black and gold and far more formal, layer upon layer was added until he wondered how she could even move in it.The ornaments in her hair changed as well, but the simple silver adornments were joined by more, until she was wearing a complex crown of gold and enamel, gems and power that wove through a complex hairstyle.He looked over her, she looked incredible he thought with amazement, the gold embroidery showcasing scenes of youkai, dancing, fighting, living.Her hands were folded in front of her and he saw one single red stone on her finger, but it wasn’t set in a ring, it was set in a gold claw like thing that covered her entire ring finger and was longer than what looked comfortable.

Her face set, she looked at him, his own mask in place he nodded to her, “Empress Ayakashi,” he murmured.

“Emperor Emhyr var Emreis, at your lead, I will do as you do,” she replied in the same tone, the guards moved at his gesture and the doors opened, Emhyrs councillors were there as were her own.

He saw some faces go white when he was announced... good, he thought viciously... let the games begin.

His councillor’s had been demanding answers to questions he couldn’t answer since yesterday afternoon at the realisation that they won because another army, her Army, took the field.They wanted to know what it meant for Nilfgaard that her people had helped them, what they owed her... and if he knew his council and their reactions to her in the past... they were both scared and excited of the power she had exhibited.

In other words... they wanted a treaty with her and had circumvented his authority when they had called for a meeting with her.One he hadn’tknown about until Adventis informed him of it when he had returned from Darn Rowan earlier than expected, hence the reason why so many were looking rather guilty.

He wasn’t happy.

Takara knew he wasn’t happy and had just told him she would take the lead from him, she must have known the meeting hadn’tbeen called by him.

Heads were going to roll figuratively.... maybe literally.

Depends on how unhappy he was when they _explained themselves to him_.

In the end though.... heads didn’t roll, no one was arrested for treason, he did however get to yell and he did however remove three Councillors from his Council.Takara and he agreed to a treaty, the first one ever to involve beings from another world.His Council had been right about one thing, if the Crown Princess could travel between Nihvon and Nilfgaard, having a treaty might not be so bad, both he and Takara had looked at each other and he saw a glow of happiness and relief in her amber eyes that he was sure was reflected in his own.

He was happy with how it turned out that he was humming a soft tune when he went to visit Ciri that evening, before dinner.

She was sitting up in bed now, Morvran beside her holding her hand in his own, at his entrance Morvran stood up and bowed to him.

Ciri looked at him a smile on her lips,“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you hum before, whats got you so delighted?”

And he was happy, “I get to tell Geralt that he doesn’t have to say goodbye to Takara forever soon, we’ve agreed to a treaty.”

She frowned at him, “how do you expect to maintain a treaty from another world?”

“With your ability to travel, its a remarkable talent and-“ he paused at the sadness in her eyes. “Am I missing something?” He asked, his council had been adamant that with her ability to travel she could maintain a treaty with the Youkai, no one had asked her he realised.

She nodded her head, “Yes, the price of knowledge,” she sighed, “there’s always a cost in asking the watchers of Varryn anything... they gave me the knowledge on how to get to Nihvon... how to open the portal because they knew I would pay for it.”

His heart sank, Sun above, what had this cost her? “What is it?”

“They’re coming in six months time, and they will take my ability to travel worlds away from me, they say I’mtoo dangerous, and I affect too many worlds with the powers I have.I pissed them off with the White Frost and with other actions I have taken on other worlds so they want to limit my ability to bring chaos and change to this one world...when she goes back Papa, it will be forever, I won’t be able to visit.”

He was silent and then with a sigh sat down heavily on the end of her bed, he put his head into his hands, he had been so happy because he had gotten his hopes up he thought.

“I’m sorry Papa,”

“Don’t be, I’ll inform Takara and the Council.”

“I don’t think you need to, the twins and Haru are still guarding me.”

“I heard.”

He looked up at that soft voice, one full of hurt, Takara was at the balcony door and had opened it, she looked at Emhyr sadness in their depths, “it was a good plan Emhyr, my heart too rejoiced at the thought of not saying goodbye, but if this is what must be, than so be it. Let us enjoy the few weeks we have left with each other.”

“We’ll make them as memorable as can be,” he said with a pained smile.

Her smile back reflected the same pain, “yes... a lifetimes worth.”

And then she disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts, Ciri sat up and lent forward, touching him on the shoulder.

“I wish I could do more but in six months time my powers will be effectively limited to my magic here, and my ability to be able to see the future, which is pretty hit and miss.I’ll still be able to travel the way I do and my powers are still very strong but I won’t ever be able to open a portal to another world again.It was the cost they demanded and I chose to pay it.”

He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it, “you did so well luned, you did what many considered impossible.And you came back to us, I am more prouder than I can ever say.”

She gave him a tired grin, “thats good because I was certain you were going to lock me up in my room for leaving without telling you.”

“Oh that matter is still up for debate,” he teased her and heard Morvran chuckle.

“Morvran, whatever duties you have for the foreseeable future they are to be put on hold until Ciri is better, I leave her in your care.”

Morvran bowed to him, “I’ll be at her side, always sire.”

With that Emhyr left them, he had a young princess and his beloved dining with him, it wouldn’t do to be late, more so because he was certain Geralt would be.The man was rarely on time for dinner.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Geralt laughed as he twirled Takara about the wooden floor of the main Pavilion in the lake, she laughed with him as the dance continued, he had hated learning to dance these courtly numbers. The only good thing about the lessons had been that Emhyr had taught him, that had been fun in far more ways than one.

But now, now he was glad he had been taught, it was a quick dance sort of cross between a courtly dance and a country one, and it was fun he had to admit.

He was enjoying himself immensely even if the entire weight of the Courts gaze was on him.

Emhyr had kept his threat to host an affair in the Lake Pavilions, tonight the moon was full, the stars were out and they were enjoying a feast.One full of entertainment and merrymaking, the merrymaking was coming more from the witchers than anyone else, and the five Kitsune who were attending.

It had been nearly five weeks since the Battle with the Unseen One and his army, five weeks where they were slowly counting the cost that the City bore, and the Empire.It had been a harsh lesson to them all, harsher still was Takara’s warning that humans were not the only creatures to gain strength in the years since they had come to this world. That the last conjunction had brought more than what they had seen before, that fight wasn’t over.

Considering she and the rest of her family were leaving tomorrow, it was a warning that Emhyr and Ciri were taking seriously.

The Dance wound down and he gave her the final spin and let go, bowing to her with a courtly flourish, she smiled at him in animated delight and let him escort her off the dance floor.

They walked towards Takahiro who stood with the twins Kaname and Takeru, both who were in trouble and were being punished.He understood that the two of them were fledgling adults, only just coming into their full powers a few decades ago. At heart they were still a little immature, and while this often wasn’t a concern because they new the rules of home, here they had new things to get into.They had destroyed the practice courts here in the palace trying to teach humans how to fight them.It had only been by the quick interference by their father that had saved said human guards form any serious injury.

Geralt and Eskel had been going over some light exercises at the time and had both stood back in stupefaction as they watched Takara literally kick the twins asses across the destroyed courts and then severely trounce them.All the while delivering a lecture that had everyone’s ears ringing, Eskel had looked at him at the end of it his amber eyes awed at what they were watching, and said, “ I never want to be on the end of that scathing tongue.”

Geralt fervently agreed with him, Emhyr had just taken one look at his practice courts looked at Takara and said, “considering what Haru gets up to now, you’re in for it when he reaches that age.”

She had just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, Geralt saw she was mimicking Emhyr when he did that and couldn’t stop the laughter.

“Nii-san, dance with me?” Takara said, a hint of wheedling in her voice.

Takahiro raised one single white brow at her, “decorum Takara?”

“Is wasted when there’s dancing, please.”

She grabbed at the other Kitsunes hand and pulled on it, the male who was so like his younger sister in looks and in temperament just smiled at her and said something in their language to her.

Her eyes widened and she grinned, “see there’s the brother I know and love, I shall ask Emhyr.”

She disappeared, “whats she asking Emhyr?” Geralt said to the enigmatic Kitsune, he was getting to know the male, Takahiro was more reserved than Takara, but he was just as friendly once he got to know you and opened up.

“If she wishes to show the Nilfgaardians real dancing,”

Oh,” he said, then got it.... oooohhhh, as in Kitsune dancing? well now that would be impressive, the way they moved when they fought was all grace and elegance, no wasted energy and no wasted movements, the same when Takara danced.

“That would be something to see.”

“I’m glad you think so, its a good thing only family are here, its considered to be distasteful for the Empress to dance, and Takara does enjoy it.”

“So many restrictions on her,” Geralt murmured, he had been hearing about how restrictive it had been for her as the Empress.

“Yes, but I don’t think she will bow to those restrictions anymore, she has always held back in certain aspects of her rule, always doing what was expected, what was traditional, a fear derived from what she is.Being here has taught her to be free once more,she will not give that up again I believe.”

The handsome male had a slight smile of satisfaction on his lips as he said it, Geralt smiled back, “sounds like she’s going to shake the foundations of her Empire then?”

Takahiro chuckled, “why yes, that’s exactly what she will do, and its all thanks to this world and the people shes loved here.... in particular her kit, he’s been good for her.”

Geralt had been there when Takahiro and the Hyakki Yako had descended. It had been a jaw dropping exhilarating sight to see a hundred youkai, each in their true form descend from a fiery orb within the sky towards the palace, each shifting shape as they came to land. Takara had stood besideEmhyr, both dressed in black and gold as Takahiro prowled before her and took to his knees, the youkai followed.

“The children?” She had asked, Geralt had frowned as he stood behind Emhyr wondering what she head meant until the youkai moved and brought forth nearly thirty sleeping vampire children of various ages.

“Your law?” Emhyr had said, “that no child shall be injured or killed.”

“Yes, my people know this, if harm must come to them, do not do it while I’m here,” it had been a warning, Emhyr had listened and made his own decision.

“Inform Lord Dettlaff that the children from Teshum Thaur are here,” He said to Carwen Osell who had immediately done as ordered.

While they waited for Dettlaff and his people to come Takara had walked among her people greeting them and laughing at them. But with a promise to see them all soon, she had taken Taishouku from Karasu Tengu and sent them back to Nihvon, just as red mist traveled through the Palace gates.

Dettlaff and nearly ten of his people, including Regis had arrived, most of them in tears at the sight of the sleeping children, “we had not thought you would spare anyone,” said Dettlaff to Takara.

Takara just raised an eyebrow, “children are the future of any race Lord Dettlaff, they are the hope of your continued existence here on this world.”

“Thank you, you have given us a gift Lady Takara,” Dettlaff had gently taken one of the youngest children there, a girl of about two, “we will see them raised well, they will not be taught to hate.”

At Emhyrs nod, the vampires left with their children, and Takara looked about her.... “no more things of state I must see too?”

“Not at the moment Heika,” said Furukawa.

“Excellent,” her clothes changed colour to white and blue and she grinned at Takahiro, “Nii-san, daijobu desu ka?”

Takahiro was silent as he looked her over, then before anyone could say or do anything she was suddenly engulfed in a hug that held equal parts desperation and joy, she returned the embrace with equal fervour.

Then with a squeal from her he had thrown her up in the air and they both took to the skies, taking their true forms as they did.

He had been bigger than her was the first thing Geralt had noticed as the two played in the sky high above them all, romping over each other, underneath each other and wrestling.

There had been a moment when there was a echo in his soul, he hadn’t understood it at first but Misaki and the twins Kaname and Takeru had suddenly taken their own forms, it was a calling he had realised. As the twins had taken to the sky chasing after Takara and Takahiro, Misaki had paused, looked at Haru and cocked his head, Haru still in his half form said, “but I’m not true family.”

Misaki had rolled his eyes and growled at him, Haru had looked befuddled but changed form, he was suddenly picked up by the scruff of his neck by the large orange and white Kitsune.Soon the four playful adult Kitsune and one small kit were out of sight amid the clouds.

“Not going with your mate or children Ichika?” Karasu Tengu said slyly to the female.

She sneered at him, “you will not see me frolicking about like a commoner, blood tells.”

“Pity, it may give you some civility and not to mention a heart that actually beats if you did spend time with your family.”

Whoa, thought Geralt, that was some setdown....She hissed at the Tengu and he merely looked at her, Geralt had seen the same look on Emhyr when he had to look at something disgusting, “try me Ichika, you won’t live to regret it,” he had murmured to her and then with a bow to Emhyr walked away. 

Ichika snarled but didn’t follow, she did however leave, without bowing to Emhyr.

Furukawa immediately bowed to him, “I apologise for her attitude-“

“Don’t, she either apologises to me or I will make my displeasure at her attitude known to your empress, two can play her game Lord Furukawa, I am very good at playing it.”

“We’ve seen,” the golden haired male had said with a smile, “they should be back soon, it was impulsive to take to the skies in welcome but its been so long for them all.”

“I would rather see family rejoice in each other than the bitterness that I’m seeing from Ichika, she’ll be a problem for Takara won’t she?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing that her Imperial Majesty can’t deal with.Ichika’s enjoyed the fact that Takahiro has been ruling the South, along with myself and Karasu Tengu, now that the true ruler is set to return she’s unhappy at her loss of perceived position.But I am certain Takahiro won’t stand for her behaviour or attitude, he will nip it in the bud before it develops any further.”

And he hadn’t, when they had returned nearly an hour later in the Palace Gardens, Geralt and Emhyr had been walking in them talking about what they could do to entertain the Kitsune while they were here.

He didn’t know why he had been asked but Emhyr valued his input and wanted his advice, so they had both seen Takahiro take his half form as he descended. Perched in his arms was a black haired boy who was talking a mile a minute to the male Kitsune in his usually happy animated way.

Takara’s brother was smiling as he reached up and picked twigs form Haru’s hair and waited for his own children to change forms and come down.

Even though Haru was big as a ten year old Takahiro had no trouble in carrying the boy, in fact he seemed not to want to put Haru down, he was so tender with the kit.

Takara hadn’t been with them, and as the small family seemed set to introduce Takahiro to Emhyr, Ichika appeared, when she saw Haru in Takarahiro’s arms though she had demanded that he release the ‘filthy beast.”

Takahiro had just stared at his mate, then put Haru into one of the twins arms, he had then struck so fast that Geralt had been left blinking at the suddenness.

Takahiro had Ichika on the ground flat on her stomach, and he had held her there the same way Takara had done just several days before hand, by the scruff of her neck, one knee in her back and one deadly clawed hand inches from her face.

They didn’t understand the language but they understood the tone, Takahiro was furious with her, he had then taken her up and they had disappeared.

“Don’t worry Haru-Kun, Chichiue won’t let Hahaue speak ill to you,” said one of the twins and all three of them tried to divert the boys attention by playing with him.

As Geralt had watched he knew that he was seeing the basis of family form around the boy, and that he was going to be well loved by those closest to Takara.

He would be safe.

That evening after conferring with her Prime Ministers, her brother and her nephew, Takara had sent back all the the remaining Youkai, including Ichika.Meeting Takahiro for the first time had been a revelation, it was like meeting a male version of Takara, they were so similar... the small family had spent some much needed time with each other.And Takara and Haru had also taken the time to start the process of saying goodbye, it had been hard and the days had passed too quickly for Geralt.

For them all really.

Takara brought him back from his reverie as she reappeared, her excitement all but glowing in her eyes, “Emhyr will call everyone to watch after this set,”

Takahiro chuckled softly at her, shifting to reach out and touch his sisters face, “then what are we dancing?”

“Gin no tori no hikō”

“Flight of the Silver Bird? Than we had best change into a dancing Hanfu.”

Geralt chuckled as the two of them left and wandered over to Emhyr who was talking to Misaki, he overheard the last part of their conversation, “no they won’t be dancing here in the main pavilion, I wouldn’t worry, everyone will be able to see them.”

It was rather cryptic and Emhyr was frowning, but as the final set of dances finished, he made the announcement to the Court that the Empress would be showcasing a dance of her people.It had made the gathered nobles incredibly excited and Misaki asked them all to direct their attention to the lake side of the Palace.

People took position to be able to see along the walkways and the small pavilions looking out over the water.

Being the Emperors Intended had its perks he realised when the best position in the Pavilions was given to them, Ciri laughing.

“We’re in for a treat, I saw Kitsune dancing in Nihvon.”

“Say no more I want to watch,” Emhyr warned her with a smile to his daughter, Elka squeezed between two nobles next to Geralt with Haru at her heels

“ohh oh, look Elka,” the boy said as he suddenly jumped onto the railing,

“Get down scamp,” said Geralt with a laugh as he grabbed the boy and put him back down on the floor, “you’re blocking the view.”

The mage lights that were glowing and moving across the lake winked out as if they weren’t there leaving the lake dark, the pavilion lights themselves dimmed and the haunting sound of what sounded like a flute echoed over the lake in a style so unlike the continents that it was breathtaking.

In blue flame and fire, power in form Takara seemed to appear from nowhere and gently come to ground in the center of the lake, a slight ripple in the water as touched in. She was dressed in flowing silver Hanfu, that rippled and danced in the slight breeze of the night.

She paused as the blue flames danced around her and were joined by dark red fire, as Takahiro did the same, dressed not silver but in black.

The music swelled as other unnamed instruments joined in and the two gracefully entwined together, their steps so elegant and concise, the movement so refined and complete that everyone watched in awe.

It wasn’t just the two of them dancing Geralt realised, their powers danced together as well and when they combined they changed from blue and red to purple, the lake glowed with their colours.

There was so much to take in, the complexity of the music as it changed, and became more violent, a percussion added that brought an added intensity to the piece.The two Kitsunes dance reflecting that violence and intensity, and their dance changed... as the silver bird, Takara fought to take flight against the one holding her back, Takahiro. 

There was a story in the music and in the dance, a story that spoke of love and pain, violence and freedom, a freedom to soar high.Through water and through power and dance the two kitsune moved with unequalled grace and precision.

And as gently as the song had started, it stops just as abruptly, Takahiro letting go as the silver bird flew free.

Landing on the wooden rail in a crouch inches from Emhyr, a silver lotus in her hand, “when the time comes, fly free and don’t let the world hold you back,” she said to him.

He took the lotus and said to her, “the same applies to you when you return.”

Emhyr took her hand and held it as she stepped off the rail, the applause started softly and then thundered as the nobles made their appreciation for such a display known.

It had been an incredible performance, and Geralt knew it would be a memory he would never forget.

———

The scent of cold mountain stone stung Emhyrs nose as they ventured past the library and into Takara’s mountain home deep beneath Kaer Morhen.A place that few had ever been according to Geralt.The stone was smoothed bare, the walls had been polished back and carved with Elven designs and motifs, carved stone trees, the corridor that she led them down came into a large cavern that again had been carved out and polished.But thats where the Elven influence ended and Takara’s own began.

Emhyr looked at carved privacy screens in geometric pattens and sheer silk, and several daises set up in ways that divided the cavern into areas.

Silken Tapestries with incredible scenes of the youkai and in particular her family decorated walls.One area was set up with a loom and her embroidery, another area had shelves packed full with scrolls and books, a low writing desk sat neatly waiting for someone to sit and write.

There were cushions scattered around low lying tables, and an area for sleeping, another wall had weapons of various types and designs in racks and the floors were covered with woven mats.

“You recreated home,” Takahiro said softly as he looked about,.

“As I could, but my efforts were a poor substitution.But what I’ve come to understand it that home is what you make of it Nii-san, I made my home here and my clan were those who shared my blood.”

She gestured to her eyes, reminding Emhyr that she had given the witchers the mutations for their eyes.

“Come we still have a ways to walk to reach the portal.”

“You’re not taking any of this with you?” He asked as they walked towards another doorway, she flicked her fingers and dancing orbs of fire burst from her and illuminated their path.

“I already have packed what I would take, the chests are waiting at the portal.Eskel and Geralt know what to do with what I leave behind.”

Geralt and Eskel were walking with them all, as were Ciri, Morvran and Fainrael, “the books are to go into the library,” Geralt said, “the bolts of cloth and the furnishings are to be divided up among those of us who would like them.”

“I’d like a few of the hangings, they’re stunning,” Said Ciri with a false cheer, they were all feeling the tension and grief, and it was grief... even if there wasn’t a death, they were saying goodbye to her, and the reality was they would never see her again.

Haru walked besides his mother, his three fluffy tails dragging the ground and his ears drooping, he held onto her hand tightly, and wouldn’t let go, keeping close to her.

They had just come from the witcher HQ where she had said her final goodbyes to the witchers, the ones who she had only recently gotten to really know... and her former lover Balik.Emhyr knew that she had said her true goodbyes to them in the week leading up to this day, but this was a final goodbye with them.

As he had come into the courtyard with his guard and Cirilla he had been struck by one thought, whoever had said that witchers lost the ability for emotions had never known them at all.

The sadness had been palpable, particulate after lasts nights Merrymaking, she had given the all a final embrace with admonishments to ‘stay safe’ and to ‘be good’ to which Varen said rather sardonically, “yes mother.”

It had broken the tension and they had all laughed, “we’ll take what you’ve done here Takara, and we’ll build it to something new,” drawled Letho as he hugged her tight.

“Good, build it up and be that shining light one more,” She said as she stroked his cheek.

The large viper held her hand and gave her a gruff smile, “you were good to us, far better than our trainers at the Viper... wish we had the chance to know you more.”

“The last few centuries were particularly hard to the witchers, but I have rebuilt the foundations so to speak... in time you will build a better future for this continent, and for the Path you once took you will take it again but with the aid of an Empire behind you.”

“Where theres monsters, theres work.”

The witchers had lost three of their number during the battle, Eskel had lost his eye, and Taric had lost a leg, but the fledgling Unit of monster slayers was standing firm.They were already starting to come together as a unit under Balik’s command, Morvran taking control of the new Vhat’ghern Brigade as their General.

Morvran was as attentive to Ciri as ever, in the last weeks he had barely left her side as she had recovered, Emhyr had been certain there were times when Ciri was going to toss him out of this world, like now for instance he thought with a smile.

He was trying to help her over some broken stone stairs.

Geralt chuckled next to him, “whats the bet shes going to brain him before he gets her to the alter.”

“Suckers bet,” murmured Emhyr, just as Ciri hit Morvran over the head with a sharp slap and then told him she wasn’t going to break, the fond exasperation in her voice though said that she was liking the attention even if she did find it overbearing.

Morvran though just grinned at her and instead of taking his hand away that he had held out to her he swooped her up into his arms.

She squealed in surprise at his move, but he merely kissed her and returned her to exactly where she’d been, still with a broken stair case to navigate.

“You ass,” she said to him and then she winked at her fiancée and disappeared, “come on slow poke,” her voice came from down below.

“Ok, thats cheating,” called Geralt.

They descended even further and soon the sound of a waterfall could be heard, Emhyrs breath stopped when he came into the large underground lake, lit by glowing stones high in the ceiling that cast a soft light upon them all, it was big enough that it would fit a small town he thought in wonder.

“The river empties into the Buina, the elves used this port for travel and commerce. Kaer Morhen was once the Elven Palace of Caer a’Muirehen, the elves mined the earth for iron and silver, the river was their trade route.”

Takahiro picked up Haru all of a sudden as Takara let go of his hand, she picked her way along the banks, to the stone pier, she pointed and Emhyr saw a small rocky stand in the center of the lake, “that is where the portal opened up, deep beneath the earth of a world not my own.” She said, her voice lost in remembrance, “The first few days were so confusing, wondering what attack we had just survived.Five of my attendants started fading and were gone within days, it left us reeling but it made me understand that we had all been severed from our clan bonds.I had made a choice when I felt the bonds stretch, I knew both would snap if I didn’t focus on one or the other.I chose the land bonds because of the situation in the North.”She paused in retelling her first few days on this world and Emhyr saw her open her arms, five white lights rose from the island and came to her, “I kept their light safe, hoping to return them home.”

Emhyr felt his heart grow heavy as he realised just what those five shining lights were, the last remaining light of their power, but she continued with her tale.

“The other four and I ventured out to see what was going on.The Elves were in turmoil, their lands were invaded by monsters and they had no idea what was going on.We saw them being attacked and aided them, over time I developed friendships and ally’s, but the four who remained by my side started talking about ruling this world, bringing order and our way of life to them.I would not allow it, this was not my world to rule.In the end they grew more and more insistent, their desire for power outweighing the morality of what they wished to achieve, they challenged me, all four of them, I had no choice but to expound in kind. I killed them, and left their lights to find their own way home.”

She turned back to face them all, stretching her hand at her side, her power flared at her fingertips and then almost exploded outward, he saw Taishoku in her hand.

She smiled at her brother and her nephews, “say your good byes to the friends you’ve met here, It is time to send you back, know Haru and I will be there soon.”

Takahiro put Haru down and gently rubbed his still drooping ears, the older male looked at Emhyr and his amber eyes were sad but they also held hope and joy.

Emhyr said good bye to the four kitsune who he had come to know in the last few weeks, and while he was sad to see them go it wasn’t near as painful as the ache in his heart at the knowledge that they didn’t have long at all.

Great Sun above, he hated this feeling, Haru sidled up to Emhyr and took hold of his hand, his tiny claws pricking Emhyrs palm but it he didn’t hold tight.

After they had all said goodbye the four males turned to orbs fo light and Takara touched the stone at the base of her Naginata, it burst into white light and pulsed, she smiled at the light and as the four orbs danced about her, then seemed to be sucked into the Keibatsu Hoseki.

Leaving only her and Haru.

“I don’t want to do this,” Eskel suddenly said, his voice rough.

“Neither,” growled Geralt, his beloveds voice rough and tight with emotion.

“This is not something I thought would come for many many years,” she said softly, “but the reality is, I have a duty that I must see to and that duty is not on this world.”

Emhyr closed his eyes when a small dejected voice said, “I don’t want to go Hahaue,”

She was suddenly there, taking hold of her kit in her gentle arms, “I know my dearest child, would that we could stay longer but we cannot.It is time Haru, say your goodbyes.”

Haru turned to look at him, his amber eyes swimming with tears, it all but broke Emhyrs heart, he knelt down and took the boy in his arms, “live your life to the fullest Haru, and don’t let anyone tell you that your nothing because of what you are, make them know that you are someone because of it.”

The boy nodded his head into Emhyrs shoulder, “I’ll miss you Emhyr,” the boys said, his voice muffled but his sweet voice was thick with unshed tears. Emhyr pulled back so he could look at the boy.

“I’ll miss you child,” he said as he reached out a scrap of fine linen in his hand, those tears were now flowing, “you brought so much love and joy in the last year, particularly when we found out you were a Kitsune.Never have I seen my court fall in love with a child, but you have taught us all to have a little more fun in life.”

Haru gave him a wobbly smile, “don’t forget me?”he asked plaintively.

“Never,” he answered, a fervent promise in his voice, how could he ever forget the child who had brought so much love... and strife he thought ruefully, into his court and life.

“Thank you, for taking care of me.”

He nodded, and saw that Takara had said her goodbyes to both Geralt and Eskel, the two Witcher’s had stepped back, Geralts arm about Eskels waist, the two partially turned to each other for comfort. He pushed Haru in their direction and the boy went willing, straight into Geralts arms.

Emhyr looked at Takara, “I’m going to miss our chess games,” he said to her, “not to mention that infernal Go game,”

She chuckled, “Balik knows it if you still want to learn, said to tell you he’s available if you want to play.”

“Oh really,” he said, resolved to invite the Griffin for a game, he was resolved to conquer the damn thing still.

She was silent for a second, “I did not think you would be more to me in the last few years than just an acquaintance, but I’ve enjoyed your company and your friendship Emhyr, you came to mean more than just an ally.”

“You became a friend, not just an ally to me Takara- and a treasured one at that,” he said to her, his own voice now thick with tightness he was feeling.

“Yes, treasured... that is what you became, as treasured to me as my wolves are... thank you for everything, and in particular for loving Geralt.My child of honour and fire, he deserved so much more than what the world had given him and then you came back into his life and gave him everything.”

“That prickly wolf was easy to love one you got passed the prickles and to the heart of him,” he said softly, she smiled at Emhyr, and then he embraced her.

He held her tight, when she pulled back she reached out and gently pulled his head down, to kiss his brow the way she had always done to Geralt and Eskel, he froze when he felt a single wet drop fall on his cheek.

The tear wasn’t his, “enjoy your life Emhyr, and may it be long and beautiful,” She murmured to him as she stepped away from him.

“Goodbye Takara, and may you be a light that guards and guides your people,” he whispered knowing she would hear him.

He watched as she took hold of Haru and went to Cirilla, Ciri gave her a sad smiled and nodded her head, “its time,”

The three of them walked to the pier and a flash of green light made them disappear, he blinked but the light reappeared in the distance, on the island.

Geralt came over to him, and took hold of his hand, the green light intensified, he could barely make out what was happening, but as the light left the island, for the first time since Pavetta died, he felt his own tear fall.

They were gone.

———

Geralts heart felt like it was bleeding, the only woman who had ever been a mother to him had left, they sat around a small fire that Fainrael had built and their silence spoke their grief.

But where one door closed another opened he thought as he took a deep breath, he would always miss her and her wisdom.Would always miss their sparring and what she had to teach them.

“Ahh damn it all,” Eskel suddenly said.

“What?”

“She was going to teach me the last of the advanced Kata’s,”

Geralt winced, “oh yeah... after we work on your depth perception, I can take you through what I know of them.”

Eskel perked up, “that’ll be great.”

The break in the silence was a welcome relief thought Geralt and they all started to pull themselves out of the grief.

“What’s happening to the library? It truely is the treasure Ciri said it was, it would be a pity for it to just remain here not in use,” asked Morvran in the silence.

“Its going to the var Emreis Emperors to preserve for the use of learning,” said Geralt.

Morvran was silent for a minute, “specifically the var Emreis Emperor’s?”

“Yes, Takara pretty much wrote the contract so that only the var Emreis would be able to have it, its going to Ciri on her coronation, and the Var Emreis house will be responsible for protecting and maintaining it.” Emhyr said after he cleared his throat, “by the way, its a surprise so don’t tell Ciri, I’ll tell you more of it when we return to the palace.”

“My lips are sealed sire.”

Soon they started chatting, more about what they had planned for the future.. after all Ciri’s coronation was coming up soon.

“While Geralt gets to do things that involves crowns and Ladies Solars,’ Geralt heard Emhyr give a chuckle as he flipped off Eskel, Eskel just grinned at him, the eyepatch he was wearing gave him a rather menacing look, but it suited him, Eskel continued. “I’m going to help Balik start up the Brigade,” said Eskel,Morvran nodded his head at the two witchers.

“Your input is greatly appreciated, I’ll be spending some time with you all as we start to see where best your skills would be used.”

Geralt knew what he meant, the plan was to take the best of the soldiers who showed an aptitude for monster fighting and form a military unit with them... one that could be sent out at a moments noticed under the command of a witcher.At the moment five units were being formed, the other Witchers would be working on a rotational basis, walking the path or being called to area’s of need.

As of last week, Regis had come to him and asked if it were possible if several of the Vampires could join as monster hunters... after staring at his friend in disbelief Geralt had then said, “uhh okay?”

The more he thought about it the more he actually liked the idea, Regis had gone on to explain that out of the fifty odd higher vampires that had survived about six of them had asked him if monster slaying could be considered as being part of the empire... or joining the military, the military were still debating that.... but training vampires as witchers?

Now there was a thought that had them all blinking at the idea... it had merit... vampires were tough to kill and he was pretty certain killing a fiend would be relatively easy for them.

Emhyr had liked it, so had Takara, his heart hurt a bit at the memory, but he pushed it aside.

They were going to be alright he thought, Takara had made certain of it, they just had to survive the next ten or so months and then it was sweet sweet retirement.

If at first the pomp and ceremony of the lead up to a coronation didn’t send him stark raving mad in the interim...

He really wasn’t looking forward to that part.

A snapping green glow arched from the island and they all paused... Ciri had returned, within seconds both she and Lambert were standing next to them, Lambert dressed as Haru or one of the male Kitsune would be just looked at them.

“Fuck... have I got a tale to tell you,” he blurted out, his amber eyes wide as he stared at them, “and for the record, if I ever decide to be her bodyguard” he pointed at Ciri, who looked at him in exasperation. “Like she asked me,” he continued, “someone just put me out of my damn misery and fucking shoot me.”

Geralt could help the relieved laughter that bubbled up at Lamberts plea, he stepped up to his prick of a brother and clapped him on the back, “welcome back Prick, believe it or not, we’re glad your back.”

He gave Geralt a lopsided grin and retuned the back slap, “when we’re all ready... I’m going to tell you about her world,” he said, his voice a promise and Geralt nodded... he didn’t want to hear it now, but as Lambert said, when they were all ready.

It would be nice to hear about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to look it up, there’s a song by Two Steps from Hell called Flight of the Silver Bird, I was writing Takara’s character sheet when it came on in my unending playlist of instrumental musics... it reminded me of Takara.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

5 months later

Geralts heart was racing in his chest as the unicorn pounded up beside him while he sat upon Roach, “ahh, Islehelivax?”

_Geralt of Rowan, good greetings to you, how fairs the city after the battle?_

He blinked at the question and then shook away the disbelief, finally remembering that Islehelivax had said they would return, now however wasn’t a good time for a reunion.

“Well,” he replied as he moved Roach back into a trot, he was returning from HQ to the Palace, “the city has pulled together and got back on its feet fairly quickly,” he continued as the swept his eyes over the people that had stopped and stared at the Unicorn, murmurers and whispers as they pointed at him... he shifted in his saddle and looked back past his ever present body-guard detail and saw more of the heard canter into the Main Street leading to the Palace.

_That is good to hear, the Watchers of Varryn arrive tomorrow._

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and it brought Geralts thoughts back like an arrow at its target... this was why it wasn’t a good time.

“Yes, what do you know?”

It is why we return, Avitus foresaw that Cirilla would be betrayed by the watchers... they would take far more than what was agreed to... we have come to ensure they will only take what was promised.

Geralt swore viciously at that telepathic pronouncement, glad that the unicorn was not projecting his thoughts to all that could hear as they often did so that everyone was involved in the conversation. Couldn’t they get a God’s damn break from all this shit? He thought just as viciously as he’d been swearing.

“Does she know?”

Islehelivax shook his head, his mane dancing as he did, “Right,” declared Geralt, as he spurned his old stallion into a canter, “lets go stir up a bloody nekkers nest.”

He knew Emhyr was going to be pissed... neither would the senate or the Council... which were already up to their usual tricks.The senate hadn’t been happy that Cirilla had effectively limited her power with her promise to the Watchers, her “I made the only choice I could to save your ungrateful lives,” hadn’t been the most politically savvy move he’d ever seen her make, it had been all growls and snarls since then. Emhyr and Ciri had locked horns on the matter and it had taken Geralt yelling at the two of them to see that they were being idiots over the matter.

He had pointed out to them the Senate meeting had come the day after Takara left and Ciri had been tired after using so much power.Even he, dunce that he was to politics, could see it was a calculated effort to get at Ciri and it had worked. 

Emhyr had gone after the senate like a Fleder went for a humans throat and after the dust had settled they were pulling together around her in preparation for her coronation... in four months... thank the Gods.

He hated being the Intended, he’d rather fight a continuous swarm of Drowners than go to another Solar or ladies event... the Church stuff involving the poor was okay but not that other crap.

They arrived shortly at the Palace and because Emhyrs Blades were good at getting information to him when needed... not that you could miss eleven glowing Unicorns... Emhyr and Ciri were waiting for them.

After the greeting came Islehelivax’s reason why they had returned, Geralt had expected Emhyr to start ordering the mages about.... but the surprise was Ciri, Ciri who had gotten moody in the last two weeks blew her top.

Geralt narrowed his eyes at her and her spectacularly over the top meltdown....moody? Prone to snappy outbursts? She’d torn a strip off him yesterday over the doublet he had worn, okay so that shade of blue apparently didn’t go with that shade of red... who knew? But it had been an over reaction then and it was an over reaction now.

Even Emhyr was staring at her, his usually set mask slightly showing his shock.

Thats it thought Geralt, when he got her alone he was going to give her a damn good sniff, you couldn’t hide much from a witcher and his suspicions.

Emhyr though took it in hand and after thanking the Unicorns for their help and for their warning he ordered that ‘rooms’ be prepared for them in the Main Hall of the Imperial Gardens.

The large building was open and the herd could stay together, more importantly it wasn’t a set of stables.

After Ciri stormed away, Yennefer hurrying after, Geralt was left with Emhyr and Lambert who had descended on the Palace that morning with a ,”you have no clue what those fucked up things are... I’m staying until they leave.”He had been referring to the Watchers, now Geralt was starting to worry about whatever was arriving tomorrow.

“What’s gotten up her?” Muttered Emhyr as he walked back through the palace doors, Geralt and Lambert after him.

“No idea, but I sure hope what ever bug bit her doesn’t do it again when the Watchers get here, those creepy assed fuckers have no sense of empathy.”

Emhyr turned suddenly to face them, “Cirilla has been rather taciturn in answering what went on with the Watchers, I want to know witcher, I want to know what happened to my daughter.”

Lambert hesitated but then nodded his head and then said, “you’ll want this to be private.”

Emhyr nodded and then stormed off towards the massive staircase that would take them up to his offices, they got there in quick time and Emhyr ordered everyone out.

He pointed to the seating area, and took a seat, Geralt lounged on the wall, not wanting to sit down because he knew by Lambert’s face he was going to want to hit something.

Lambert sighed, “think of a creature that is all eyeballs and tentacles, sort of like an octopus, big as a human and can see everything, it reads your mind, it reads your soul, it looks at your sword and knows who and what you’ve killed with it.Hence the title watchers, they took one look at Ciri and said they will not help her, it was a set back, but not unexpected.We rested and were about to leave when their leader came to Ciri and said they would show her the path and give her the knowledge to open the portal ... only is she agreed to give them all her powers. ‘She was too dangerous, she brought chaos to every world she travelled and she must be contain.’We told them to fuck off, Ciri had another option, but they were adamant that the path she was taking would only lead to death... mine... so Ciri negotiated with them.And gods they tore her apart mentally, trying to tear her down so she would agree to give them everything. I could do nothing as she relived some of the darkest moments in her life as they made her relive it to convince her that she would be better off without it.But she held firm, I’ll give her that, in the end they agreed to only her powers of inter-dimensional travel, they Geased her so she has to give it to them, or she dies.”

Yeah, he wanted to hit something, Hard.

Lambert rubbed the back of his neck, “those things...they’re coming here, tomorrow at midday, Ciri’s just frazzled over seeing them again. Don’t blame her actually, didn’t think they’d stoop to fucking her over though.Good thing the Unicorns have got her back.”

Geralt stirred as Emhyr rubbed his forehead, “what does she owe them? You know for helping us.”

Lambert immediately shook his head, “You got that wrong Geralt, its actually what they owed her, and even then it isn’t.She apparently saved their world, when she was traveling before coming back here... when we arrived, she asked for help, didn’t demand it and when they said they owed her, she shook her head and said no there was no debt.But Avitus and his heard came because they felt they needed to be here.And they’ve come again.”

“Sun above I need a drink,” Geralt heard Emhyr mutter under his breath, best idea he’d heard all day. He moved over to a side board and grabbed the strongest liquor he could find and three glasses.He came back and thump down next to Emhyr, handed him an empty glass and then poured the vodka into it... liberally.

He did the same for Lambert and himself then said, “well I guess she’s got a reason to be a cranky cow at the moment, I was gonna go grab her and give her a sniff, thought she might be pregnant” He said into the silence.

The look he got from Emhyr would have shrivelled the balls of a lesser man, “Geralt,” he snapped, “our daughter isn’t pregnant.”

“She’s been spending an awful lot of time with Morvran,” he said defensively and then drank his vodka, time to say why he thought she might be pregnant, “and her menses should have started last week, but they’re late.”

Emhyr gaped at him, then choked out, “how on earth do you even know that?”

Lambert snorted, “hard not to miss when your nose picks up the scent of blood...and if you’re really close, hormone changes.”

Geralt nodded his head, so bloody true, “So you know?” Emhyr gestured vaguely,

“Every damn time,” he grouched, “but I usually have a heads up when her scent changes before she tries to tear my head off, ” Ciri got moody, always had, and Geralt knew when to vacate the building.

“Well she isn’t pregnant,” Emhyr sounded so certain and Geralt watched him toss back the glass of Vodka like a pro and didn’t even flinch at the burn, so he was surprised when confident Emhyr suddenly stood up and declared, “lets go sniff her.”

Te two witchers looked at each other Lambert shrugged, “guess we go sniff her?because I know and fucking imperial order when I hear it.”

So did Geralt, Emhyr had been serious.

He followed after Emhyr who had paused to ask where Ciri was, Adventis said that she was in her own office so she wasn’t far, “I want this done as subtly as possible Geralt,” Emhyr said to him softly as he paused in front of the oak door that was the gateway to his daughters lair.

“Gods all he needs to do is hug her, how fucking subtle does he need to be,” muttered Lambert from behind them.

Geralt ignored him but Emhyr didn’t, he just looked over his shoulder at Lambert and said, “guard the door,” then opened it and stepped in.

Ciri stopped mid pace, and Yennefer was leaning against the desk, she was looking slightly frazzled thought Geralt, even if she was trying to hide it.

“Papa, how can I help you?”

“I just wanted to make sure your okay, your outburst was a little out of character,” Emhyr said smoothly as he stepped into the plush office area that Ciri used when she wanted her own privacy away from the hustle that was usually Emhyrs study, Geralt shut the door after he came through.

“Oh I’m fine, just a bit unhappy that the watchers would renege like this,”Emhyr walked up and embraced her.

“We’re here for you dearest, you don’t need to carry this burden alone,” he said to her as he did and kissed her brow.

Geralt caught Yennefer looking at him, one delicate eyebrow raised, ahhh shit, couldn’t pass anything by her now could he.

She gestured to him, one crooked finger and pointed beside her, “You might as well tell them Ciri, I’m sure Geralts come to see if he can detect any changes in your hormones.”

Emhyr pulled back from Ciri, and looked at her, Geralt walked round to join Yennefer, no need to sniff if she’d all but told them.

“You’re pregnant?” Asked Emhyr.

“... yes, about two weeks,” She said a little guiltily.

“How?” Emhyr spluttered.

At Ciri’s exasperated look at Emhyr Geralt couldn’t resist, “well Emhyr, you see... when a boy loves a girl,” a sharp slap over his head from Yen shut him up as Emhyr delivered him a look that spoke clear volumes.

“You’re not funny and you’re certainly not helping,” Yennefer declared to him, “‘if you’re not helping then you can go outside and keep Lambert company.”

“Thank you Lady Yennefer, next time hit him harder, “said Emhyr.

“You sure you want her to hit him harder? he’d probably enjoy it,” muttered Ciri, as Emhyr led her to a chair to sit down in. Geralt flustered moved away from Yen, there may have been a bit of shackles involved when they were together but there hadn’t been any hitting.

Emhyr paused, “true, a silence spell would be appreciated.”

“I have one prepared.”

Emhyr crouched down in front of Ciri, and Geralt saw him reach out and tipped her chin up so she would look at him, “are you okay?”

Ciri blinked her emerald eyes at Emhyr and then gave a shuddering sigh, her shoulders relaxing, “Yes, just flustered, Yennefer suspected before I even guessed, I’m sorry Papa, I know this isn’t the best timing.”

“It isn’t, but then again your own conception wasn’t the best timing,” he said self-depreciating, Emhyr took hold of Ciri’s hand, “you’re getting married in four months, it isn’t the first time a lady fell pregnant before marriage, it won’t be the last.”

Ciri just gave a rueful chuckle, “You’re taking this far better than I thought you would.”

“I’ll say,” Said Geralt, he had honestly ought Emhyr would go after Morvran wth a meat cleaver, Yennefer gave him a look and raised her hand and Geralt saw magic flood her fingertips in a golden glow.

He pointed at her, “don’t even try it,” he warned her, not sure what he’d do but he’d do something.

“Its okay Yen, he didn’t say anything that I haven’t already been freaking out over.”

“Any more clever remarks Geralt?” said Emhyr as he stood back up, still holding Ciri’s hand as he did.

“Yes... I’m going to be a grandda,” he said with a goofy smile at them all, Ciri raised an eyebrow at him as she too stood up, a hand resting on her tummy, “gods Emhyr, can you imagine it, a little one, our Ciri is going to have her own little one for us to love and watch grow up.”

Emhyr looked at him in fond exasperation, “It had occurred to me Geralt, but you’re going to have to stop the dunce look if you don’t want people to guess, this needs to be kept under wraps until the marriage.”

“Right, I can do that,”

He put his usual grim faced witcher mask on to which Yennefer sighed and said, “we don’t want anyone to think someone died Geralt,” he gave her his own look, but put the stoic mask back on.

“Well, do you wish for me to tell Morvran, or do you want to tell him?” even if Emhyr was trying to sound as if this was a good thing, they all heard the dark note in his voice at Morvrans name.

Ciri looked at him, eyes narrowed, “I’ll tell him, you do nothing, I mean it papa, nothing,” she shook a finger at him.

Emhyr gave her a regal nod of his head and Ciri rubbed her stomach, Geralt however wasn’t fooled, Emhyr was going to do something. He didn’t think it was going to be nasty, but he did think Morvran was going to be in for it somehow.

Cirilla was after all Emhyrs daughter - and Morvran had just knocked her up.

———

The stunned look in Morvrans eyes that morning told Emhyr that his soon to be son-in-law knew he was going to be a father. The look of dread and no small amount of fear told him that Morvran was well aware that he was in trouble... even if Cirilla had told Emhyr to do nothing, he was obligated to do something.

And he would, he wasn’t sure what though, but give him a few days and he would most certainly know.

Right now though, he had other things to concentrate on, he looked down from his throne as he waited, the weight of his crown upon his brow and the sceptre of his office in his hand. Eleven unicorns were arranged around his daughter along with several sorcerer’s and the witchers... the Watchers were due to arrive at his feet in a few minutes, he’d already been appraised that they had arrived and we’re being escorted to the Throne room.

The wide eyes of the shaking aid who told him said that whatever had arrived had completely freaked the young man out.

Cirilla was standing in a circle drawn by a unicorns horn, she was standing tall, and firm, dressed in a black and gold gown made from the cloth that Takara had left behind, holding her sheathed sword, he was so proud of her

He had denied access to the Palace that day, the order that only non essential personnel were allowed in, it was all he could really do.

The doors opened and several guards include Fainrael stepped in, Fainraels usually stoic expression was not in place and he saw why as a creature that denied true description slithered in behind him.

A walking octopus with a lot of eyes... that really wasn’t how he could explain what walked behind his Brigade.

This creature was more than that, it slithered on tentacles that held it upright, its upper body though was vaguely human in shape, it had two arms on ether side, no hands or fingers. But its bulbous head, held so many eyes on stalks that he refused to count them, it was by far the creepiest thing he had ever seen and he could understand and appreciate Lambert’s dislike of them.

It stopped when it saw the Unicorns, Islehelivax stepped before it, _you will take only what was promised old one,_ The unicorn stated firmly.

“You protect one such as it?” its voice made Emhyr wince, and the witchers flinched as one, Sun Above it sounded like the screech of metal on metal.

_Yes_

“How about you direct your questions to me watcher, “ Ciri snapped, Emhyr looked at her where she stood with her back to him, “now come and get this over with, I want it done and I want you off this world.”

“I will do it when I decide.”

“Thats not what was agreed too,” Emhyr said coldly, “you have no welcome here, so unless you want me to slice you up and serve you to the court for dinner, you will take my daughters ability to travel through dimensions and you will leave.”

The creatures eyes, all of them, focused completely on him, “you speak truth.”

“Yes.” And he did, he would too serve that creature to his court - he wouldn’t make them eat it though.

“You’ve broken my trust, I know what you plan and I will have none of it.I will keep my promise and give you what you are owed, then you will leave.”

It glided forward to her, and hesitated at the circle, examining it.

_We protect her, you cannot take what is not promised._

The warning was said by all the unicorns and the Watcher hissed, Emhyr didn’t think it was happy that its plan wasn’t going the way it wanted it too.

It reached out one green-brown tentacle hand to Ciri, who didn’t flinch at being touched by it, however when it brushed the cloth of the dress she wore as it reached for her heart, something very unexpected happened.

Blue fire raced up from the dress, shocking the watcher into rigidity and threw it back about six feet, it landed with a thud.

Ciri looked down at her dress as she held her arms out to her side, blue fire flickered thought the cloth itself, Takara’s power thought Emhyr with wonder.

“Youkai,” hissed the thing as it got back to its feet - tentacles, “that creature should not be here.”

 _It is as Avitus said, you waited to come until you were sure the Kitsune had left, your courage knows no bounds if you refuse to face the creatures you betrayed so utterly all those years ago._ The level of sarcasm in Islehelivax’s voice was quite frankly impressive, but thats not what had Emhyrs attention. _You knew your death would follow if a Kitsune saw you - The Darkness on their world was your doing, tell me Iltheri’i... the fear you felt at the thought of Takara travelling the universe looking for vengeance... did you take leave of all your senses?Thats the reason you wanted to ensure that Cirilla could never travel again, a kitsune at her side._

“Well fuck me” Lambert said almost conversationally, “can we kill it Ciri?”

“No, the Geas that binds me kills me if it doesn’t take my power, so get it over with.” She moved and put her sword down, reaching up and undoing the laces of her gown and tugging it down so the dress was no longer covering her heart, just the linen of her shift.

The creature hesitated, and then moved to do as it had before this time, nothing happened and in just a few seconds it moved back.

“It is done,”

It was? Thought Emhyr as he stood up, stepping down the to Ciri as she tugged her dress back into place, she looked at him and he saw pain in her eyes, but other than taking her arm he said nothing to her.

“Get out of my Empire,” he told it

Its slit like mouth opened to say soothing back to him but Ciri moved, she let go of him, took her sword from where she had placed it and ripped it out of its sheath, “You will say no more,” she snarled as she levelled the deadly tip of Zireal at it.“You have taken what is owed, you have removed the Geas, now leave.”

“Your death will be bloody...” it started to hissbut she refused to let it say more.

“I have already foreseen my death, and it comes in my sleep at the end of my time,” Ciri snapped as green power suddenly surrounded her, her eyes glowing. The Sorcerer’s called their own power to them and the witchers didn’t hesitated, they drew the silver blades Takara had crafted for them and fell into position to fan out and surround the watcher, the copper power of Quen glowing around them as they shielded themselves.

It gave a weird sound and then it too called in its own sickly yellow power, and vanished.

Emhyr waited, Ciri didn’t move at first then with the Unicorns dimming their glow, she relaxed, letting go of the power that she had called in.

“It’s over?” He asked.

“Yes, it’s over.” She said and then gave a great sigh of relief, “thank the Great Sun that’s over with,” he took her in his arms, the pain had him worried but she seemed to be holing firm.

Emhyr dismissed the sorcerers including Yennefer and was about to dismiss the witchers when Geralt walked over to Islehelivax, “what was that about Takara?” He asked the unicorn.

The black creature looked at Geralt and nodded his head, _I will tell you all, long ago when the Youkai walked the worlds they watched and studied, always curious, always learning, their drive to learn and to observe is a defining trait of their race.We three, the Unicorns, the Iltheri’i and the Youkai were known to each other, we interacted and at times, friendships grew among individuals.But a Darkness was spreading across worlds, much like the White Frost, it threatened the home world of the Iltheri’i. So using their knowledge they sought an answer to destroying, like the White Frost, it could not be destroyed, but it could be contained._

 _“_ Gods,” said Balik, horrified “they sent it to Nihvon didn’t they.”

_Yes Balik of Kaer Seren, and it decimated the youkai until they figured out how to contain it.Youkai are creatures of power and light and they create bonds with each other and with the land itself. The most powerful of them sunk the Darkness into the land, using the Land bonds to cage it and cage it still, if two of the holders fail to the madness that can follow, then the Darkness’s creatures return.They have fought long and Hard._

Some of this Emhyr knew, Takara had told Geralt the story of the Darkness, and the devastating cost to her people if she as an Empress failed in her duty, it had been a driving concern of hers as she had struggled to come to a decision in helping them.

_But that was not all the Iltheri’i did, they knew that if the youkai could contain they, in time, would find a way to kill it, if the Darkness was slain, the Youkai would come after the ones who betrayed them. So under the cover of the destruction the Darkness bought they themselves targeted the youkai who had the power and knowledge to travel. They also stated rumours designed to stop the most powerful from being able to take up the Land Bonds, thus the destructive legend of the Kuro Kitsune and the Golden Horned of the Ryujin was born._

“Do they know this?”

_Not all of it, but they will... soon, the Western Emperor has uncovered a lost temple, in it speaks the prophecy of the eight that will rule as four, we are watching them to see if they can overcome what has been their burden._

Emhyr hnnned, bringing what he knew together, “Just seeing if I have this correct from what I know from Takara, Takara and Haru are Kuro Kitsune, she is capable of holding the Land Bonds without going mad because her power is so much greater than other Kitsune, she was born to be Empress”

_Yes, as was Haru, he is her true mate._

“Well thank the gods she found him and will keep him safe,” muttered Geralt with feeling.

What the Unicorn was revealing was incredible, “I wish you could have told Takara this,” Emhyr said to Islehelivax, the Unicorn merely gave him a cryptic smile.

_It was not time, but soon Emperor, she will know, soon her entire world will know._

“And she will shake the foundations of her empire,” said Geralt softly a small smile on his lips as he said it.

Islehelivax nodded, _But our time here is over, Cirilla, come, walk with us so we may say goodbye.”_

Ciri nodded and slipped a hand into the black mane, the unicorns nodded their head to Emhyr and Emhyr gave a slight bow back.

“Thank you, for all your help.”

_We will not see you again Emperor, blessings to you._

With that Emhyr watched as his daughter walked with the unicorns and led them out of the throne room.

Geralt came over to him, “well revelations over, lets get some lunch, I’m starved,”

Emhyr chuckled and took Geralts arm in his, “well I certainly can’t let you starve now can I... besides we need to discuss invitations.”

“to what?”

“Our wedding of course, not to mention menu, cake style, clothing choice, colour theme,” he couldn’t help but take it further at the look of abject horror on Geralts face, Invitations they needed to discuss, the rest was already being taken care of.

He heard a set of undignified snickering from the witchers and looked at them all, “don’t you lot have anything to do?” He asked them firmly.

“You mean other than watching you bully Geralt, which we wholeheartedly approve of by the way,” asked Lambert, “I’ve got to get back to Kaer Morhen, the furnishings are arriving and you’ve sent a stack load of books I need to archive.”

Lambert had stayed in the City for all of two weeks before he had sought out an audience with him and declared that he was going to be the curator for the Library. “I’m going to make sure that Takara’s legacy is treated with the respect it deserves,” the gruff witcher had told him.Emhyr had just looked at him thinking and then had remembered what Takara called him, ‘her child of learning and sorrow’.

“Alright, just so you know, I do plan to still become the Universities Administrator, and don’t tell Geralt, its a surprise.”

Lambert must have been expecting a fight because he had been shocked Emhyr had so readily agreed to his decree.For the last few months had taken over the Library and seen to Kaer Morhen’s revival after the stone masons had finished a month ago.

“Then go and make yourselves useful,” he told them all, the witchers, who were Geralts family were starting to treat him a little more freely, he didn’t mind at all as long as they did it where no one could see.

With good natured grumbles and teases the fourteen witchers left the throne room leaving Emhyr and Geralt alone, he saw Geralts eyes flicker to the throne and a slight flush along those cheekbones had Emhyrs undivided attention.

“Food witcher? Or do you want something else?” he let a dark purr lace his voice with a thrilling heat that he knew would make Geralt shiver, it did.

“Gods - do I have to decide?”

“No,” Emhyr said, “On you knees witcher.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Geralt muttered as he dropped to his knees, Emhyr couldn't help the smile, it was a game, but by all the Great Sun provided, it was a game that he and Geralt found so utterly thrilling.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 64 and 65 were originally supposed to be one chapter, at 11500 words it needed to be broken up in to two. Enjoy 😉.

Chapter 64

4 months later

Geralt stared at the three outfits on the dummies in front of him in utter horror, one was his witcher armour, the one Takara had made for him, _that_ was okay, that was entirely acceptable, it was polished to high shine and buffed.The other two however were a complete different story, one was a doublet with a lace fucking collar done in greens and golds, with black silk pants and leather topped boots, the other was one of Takara’s surcoats. okay truth he didn’t mind the surcoat, but the Doublet., with its big poofy sleeves and cinched in waist... and gods what the fuck was that around his hips supposed to be... it would make his ass look huge. And the driving question he had to ask... “how am I supposed to breathe if there metal digging into my lungs? Last I checked I need them.”

“As you can see your Grace,” intoned Mererid, the Coronation will need you to be in the Doublet, the boning is merely for form, it won’t pinch,”

“You sure about that Mererid? because seriously, you could find that in a fucking torture chamb-”

“Geralt... are you _still_ complaining about your clothing?” Emhyr asked from inside his dressing room, where several attendants were buzzing about and almost reverently dressing him into his Robes of the Cardinal High Priest. It wasn’t often he wore them but he was officiating Ciri’s coronation and Wedding.

Emhyr had formally abdicated the evening Before, officially becoming the Emperor Emeritus of Nilfgaard, the first to ever abdicate in favour of his heir, it had been a momentous occasion for the Empire. The turn out in the street as the people came from all over to see the Imperial Procession had been a real challenge for those who had to keep the Imperial Family safe.It hadn’t been Geralts problem so for once he hadn’t made it his problem.

“You’re not the one who has to wear the thing,” he called back to Emhyr.

“Must you do this now Beloved, it is far too late to bicker now about them when it could have been addressed earlier.”

Say what? He thought, Geralt was affronted, ”since when have you ever let me dress myself for anything formal?” He shot back.

“the aep Corilieas affair three weeks ago and what you wore was quite frankly ill thought out.”

He winced, oh yeah... he’d gone for comfort, “I couldn’t breathe with that neckline,” he said forcefully, “and the shoulders were far too tight, and lets not talk about the codpiece.”

“Honestly,” he heard Emhyr mutter, then say louder, “I have never in all my life heard anyone complain as much about clothing as you do, you remind me of Haru the time he wore Nilfgaardian attire, and he’s a child and doesn’t know any better.”

Oh Geralt had a comeback to that, “and what did the little scamp do when Takara let him change? Got out of them quick smart and he never wore Nilfgaardian clothing again, tell me who was the smart one there?”

Emhyr was silent, ha got him, thought Geralt with a self satisfied grin and then saw Mererid looking at him with one eyebrow raised, “shall we start your grace?”

Geralt sighed, “right, Doublet for the Coronation and wedding, come back get changed into the armour for the presentation, surcoat this evening for the feast. Bloody hell thats a record isn’t it?”

Mererid nodded at him, “lets begin,” the Chamberlain said and the proceeded to with a vast amount of smug satisfaction stuff Geralt into something that made him look like a buffoon.

He stormed into the dressing room to see the small golden crown Emhyr was now entitle to wear be placed upon his brow.

It suited him.

But that wasn’t what he was storming over, Emhyr looked at him in the mirrors reflection, “Geralt... what are you wearing?” He asked, Geralts jaw hit the ground as he stared at his lover.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” he finally managed to say, then saw the small grin start in the corner of Emhyrs mouth. He was fucking with him? Now he was developing a sense of humour?

He scowled at him, “you’re not funny you know.”

The small grin developed into a wide smile, a smile that warmed Geralts world regardless of the fact he was wearing a cushion on his hips.

The smile turned to a chuckle which turned into a laugh, several of the attendants stepped back, surprised, but Geralt couldn’t help it, he smiled back.Emhyr might now have a small laugh, and even do so in a formal setting, but this was different.

“Ah Geralt, I must say, you are my delight,” Emhyr said as he stepped off the platform and came over to him.

“I damn well better be, were getting married tomorrow.”

“That we are and then... Toussaint first, then Kaer Morhen.”

“Kaer Morhen? Why Kaer Morhen? It thought we were going to retire in Toussaint.”

A secretive smile danced across his beloved face, “because I am going to be the administrator for the University.”

Geralt blinked as he felt Emhyrs hand fix his already perfect collar, “thats not retiring” he said, not really taking in what it meant, then it hit him like a thunder clap. 

Retiring... home?

“It is for me,” Emhyr gave a wry grin, “think of it this way beloved, you and Lambert can protect the Library, I ensure that the mages and scholars behave.”

He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, “yeah.. I reckon that sounds pretty damn good.”

He liked it, he really liked, except for one little problem, “you hate the cold.”

“Yes? What of it?” Emhyr said as he handed Geralt his cane, and Geralt watched as he fingered the one ring on his finger, the one Takara had given him.Even though there was no power in it anymore, Emhyr refused to give it up.

“Kaer Morhen is a wicked bitch come winter.”

“If I survived winter in Tretegor,” Emhyr said to him dryly, and tugged on the embroidered red sash at his waist,”I can survive winter in Kaer Morhen.”

Aww bless him, thought Geralt with a snicker, “Oh you sweet summer child, you’ve got no idea do you?” He managed through his sniggering.

He chuckled at the thought of the first week of snow and ice... his bet was Emhyr would pack them up and head for the City, wicked bitch was an understatement.And the snows would strike next month, winter always came early in the Valley.

Geralt sat in the center of the first row in the temple of the Great Sun, Elka dressed in black and blue sat beside him, as pretty and as sophisticated as a nearly thirteen year old could.In other words she was beautiful and poised.

She held tightly to his hand as Emhyr intoning the Blessings of the Sun blessed the Crown of Nilfgaard and placed it on Cirilla’s head as she knelt before him.

“Arise Imperatrix Cirilla Fiona Ellen Rhiannon Var Emreis, the first of your name, Empress of Nilfgaard and the North and South.” Emhyr intoned an impressive set of titles afterwards, and Geralt couldn’t help the smile at the end, Ciri had won that fight, she’d dropped the Inis Ard Skellig and the Inis An Skellig.

Ciri stood and turned to face them all, dressed in a golden gown that was light and airy, so incredibly embroidered in stars and suns. And was Takara’s work, it had been left in her rooms, with a note for Cirilla, and designed in a way that was high waisted and hid a small burgeoning stomach.The sleeves fell in a sweeping glory that just touched the ground, the neckline low but not revealing, and she wore a simple chain about her neck.

The cheering began, and it continued, she let it do so for a full minute and then raised her hand for silence, and while those in the temple did as ordered, the cheers from the people could still be heard out side.

“My lords and ladies, Citizens of Nilfgaard, today is a day that marks a new era for the Empire, one where I reign as Empress to a single people, across a single continent. No longer are we divided, we are now as one, and as one we look to a bright and welcome future.I will work on the efforts of the previous Emperor so that all that was sacrificed in the past remains as one, I will see this land remain as one, but I will see it prosper, and heal.

“We will focus on learning and growing, on developing our Great Empire to be a place of knowledge and a place for peace, but we do so acknowledging that we are people who will bare out teeth and swords when needed.My people, ‘tis will be the start of a glorious destiny, and it start here, today.”

As speeches went it was short, but it said everything it needed to say, she didn’t wax on the glory of war, the City didn’t need its grizzly reminder, but she did tell them where her focus lay. Not in war but to bring a continent healing and in building a place of learning and growth, he knew that no one had told Ciri that the Library was going to her, so the fact that she was so focused on this aspect of her reign was a good sign for the future.

His little child surprise had grown up, and was now the woman she was destined to be.

As the applauses thundered through the church and beyond the trumpets sounded and people settled down. Geralt had had a good chuckle when he had found out that Ciri and Morvran’s rolls had to be reversed today, since she was already at the alter, she wasn’t the one walking down the isle.

He’d even magnanimously asked Morvran if he needed an escort, joke was on him though when the good General had just looked him up and down and said, “my apologies your grace, but it simply wouldn’t be practical for you to give me away, you’re too tall.”

But he had to admit, when Morvran stood tall beside Cirilla, dressed all in black to her gold, they made a striking couple.

He heard Elka sigh, rather winsomely at that matter and he looked at her, and tried not to roll his eyes at the puppy love written all over her face, “isn’t it romantic Da,” she whispered to him.

“Sure kiddo,” he whispered back.

“I mean she crossed worlds to find him, the love of her life,” She clasped her hands to her breast and sighed again as Emhyr blessed the union.

Gods is that how people were spinning this he thought? he couldn’t wait to tell Emhyr and watch as he laughed himself sick, although - you could tell they did love each other, it was written all over them.

He tugged at the lace collar and looked surreptitiously to the left where Lord Haydelburn Ard’Enthiel and his sons sat, not far from him, Eskel sitting beside Lord Fainrael Ard’Enthiel, now Colonel Ard’Enthiel of the Vatt’ghern Division, his new commission to take effect next month.Eskel who looked about as uncomfortable as he did in the same damned outfit he wore but in red and black. He had to admit that Emhyr had a fine sense of payback, and it was good to see Eskel on the receiving end of it all... considering he’d just gotten married to Fainrael.

And how that hadn’t been a day to remember.

He smiled when Emhyr declared Ciri and Morvran married, and cheered with everyone else, but as the ceremony for Morvrans own small coronation as Emperor consort dragged on he tried to stop a yawn, mostly succeeded and switched off. Sure the day was about his daughter but by all that was holy this was as boring as watching mud dry. 

Geralt glad that that was over with almost happy skipped into the Imperial Chambers and came to a complete stop, Mererid was as flushed as he had ever seen the poor man and Geralt had no idea what could have put the usually unflappable into a red faced gander.

“What’s the matter,?” He asked as he looked down at himself, nope wasn’t him, he was still neat for once,.

“ _Someone has stolen the bed linens_ ,”Mererid all but screeched.

“Come again?” he said, in bewilderment, who the hell would steal the bed linens? but at the look he received from Mererid he held up a hand, “never mind,” and sidled past the irate chamberlain and into the bedroom.

Yep, the pillows were everywhere and the lined gone.

“Thats not all your grace, all the Linen from the Empresses room and Princess Varelkar’s are missing too.”

He looked at Mererid, totally confused, “who’d the steal linen?”

“That is what I have the blades investigating.”

“I’ll take a look -“

“That won’t be necessary, you need to get changed and down for the Imperial Presentation,” Mererid declared and without a by your leave hustled him into the dressing room, lucky Emhyr got to change back at the Temple.

He didn’t say anything as he was unceremoniously stripped and then put into his silken under clothes for the armour and he started the process of getting into in and buckling it up.

He sighed as he felt its comfortable weight and flexible strength, a reminder that he felt more at home in this than anything really.

They weren’t allowed to wear swords, that authority hadn’t been granted yet, but he put on the dark grey and blue cloak that he had been issued with and picked up the large silver cloak pin that Mererid held out for him on a gold platter.

He fingered it with a smile.

The witchers had decided that they needed a new Emblem for the Division and because they were never going to agree to choose one of their own they sat down to talk about just what they should have to symbolise them and the monster slayers they were training.

Lambert had really shone that day, when he had picked up a pencil and paper and started drawing while they all debated what they thought it should be.

They agreed it needed two swords, but were stuck on what monster head to choose from when the youngest wolf had slapped the piece of paper of the table in front of them all and said, “you’re welcome.”

Balik, the new Commander, took the paper and after staring at it for a full minute smiled softly, “that would work pup,” Lambert had rolled his eyes at the appellation but hadn’t complained like he would have months ago.

Balik held it up and they saw that he had drawn a Kitsune landing on its feet from a high jump, set inside a circle with nine tails fanning about it, two swords behind the circle.

The pin was crafted to look just like it and he pinned it to his shoulder, the sapphire of the kitsunes eyes glinted at him in the mirror.

“Alright, I’m set.”

“Yes witcher, you are,” Mererid said to him with a smile, Geralt grinned back at the chamberlain but he heard someone run into the room and the moment passed. He handed Geralt the long wooden case and said stiffly, “Good luck at the Witchers presentation to the Empress your Grace.”

Geralt sighed, he didn’t think he would ever get another moment like that with Mererid ever again.

An hour later saw him kicking up his heels with the other witchers, all decked out in their shiny armour and their cloaks... poor Balik he had a blue grey sash over his chest and silver roped cord dangling from his shoulder with the pin, the joys of being the commander of the Vatt’Ghern Division.The poor Griffin had had a crash course in how to be a military officer and had said that his head was still reeling from it.

Geralt had just finished telling them all about the stolen bed linen when one of the Majordomo’s entered the room and declare that it “was time,”

The order was very precise as they lined up in front of the massive throne room doors, the wolves were going first, then Balik.Now it wasn’t about rank, it was about the three of them because they were the ones to actually be presenting Cirilla the gift of the Library. tThe others were lined up behind Balik in two straight line... and they had been practicing marching in those straight lines.

He took middle position, Eskel and Lambert on either side of him, Lambert was trying to look calm and collected but this was really his first taste of the pomp and ceremony that Nilfgaard prided itself on.

“How the fuck do you do this?” He hissed at Geralt.

“By reminding myself its almost fucking over,” he hissed back at him just as the massive doors swung open and they were announced.

He juggled the long box he still held to hold it properly and went to step forward with the others but they all froze as a dark something dashed _down_ one of the columns, it was fucking fast and roughly the size of a large dog.

The guards had seen it and were trying to intervene but the court was now staring to take notice, there was the usual yells and cries as they pointed to it.As it skidded down the isle and came to a stop in front of the Dais with a three-sixty spin, it faced the court and gave them all a vulpine smile.

“Fuck me,” said Lambert in shock, just as it dashed up the stairs, about a dozen guards on its tails, but it wasn’t aiming for the Empress, it vaulted into the air for Emhyr... changed forms into a three tailed little boy with fox ears and smacked into the shocked Emperor Emeritus. 

Who hadn’t the foresight to catch himself and he fell back to the floor with an oomph they all heard, “ _EMHYR, WE’RE BACK”_ Haru called out with ecstatic delight as he perched on Emhyr who was sprawled beneath him.

The witchers gaped with everyone else and Geralt was no exception as the court came to its feet in stunned shock, he heard a deep, soul weary resigned sigh from behind them.

“Takahiro?”

“Yes, Takara?”

“My kits naked isn’t he?”

At the sound of that beloved voice, Geralts heart almost stopped beating, it couldn’t be he thought as they all turned as one, to see a servant girl with her head in one hand rubbing her forehead.

“Must you ask that question Imoto?” Said the other servant beside her with a slight chuckle.

Emhyr’s shocked voice echoed through the throne, “Haru?.. for the love of the Great Sun Child, _PUT ON SOME CLOTHING.”_

The man pulled the leaf from his hair and his human appearance changed to that of Takahiro, wearing a silver and black formal Hanfu, he nodded to them all but said ,“You had better get your wayward kit, I shall round up my two and demand an explanation as to why they are not watching him.”

The female servant pulled of her own leaf, and changed her form, she smiled at them all, her amber eyes aglow with joy and her tails dancing sedately behind her, “mina, as Haru just declared, we’re back, and I would love to do nothing more than enjoy this reunion but I have a very naughty kit to round up.”

———

Emhyr had no time to even figure out if what he saw was real, the black fox had three tails, before it was moving to him, and then changed forms... he was so stunned at seeing Haru take his half form just meters from him in mid air that he hadn’t reacted.

It could have been an assassination attempt and he would have let whoever it was stab him.

He’d hit the ground harder than he should have and witch a wince he propped himself up on his elbows and looked into amber eyes that held such wicked humour and delight. Three fluffy tails were daring rapidly behind Haru and he grinned down at Emhyr, his little fangs on proud display.

“ _EMHYR, WE’RE BACK_!”

As declarations went it was as astonishing as it was welcome, but as he looked at Haru as he perched on him he noticed two things, the boy weighed far less than he had nine months ago and... he was naked.

While he was happy to see that bit hadn’t changed at all since he had last seen him, he was highly uncomfortable with having a young boy sitting on him naked.

“Haru?...” he said, forgetting that his voice would carry due to the spells in effect on the Dais, “For the love of the Great Sun Child, _PUT ON SOME CLOTHES_.”

Haru, as unrepentant as ever, smiled even wider, and clambered off him, his clothing appearing over his slight and rather emaciated frame. Haru’s eyes suddenly widened, and he hunched in on himself, “Uh-Oh” he said in deep dismay.

Emhyr knew that look, it was the look the boy got when he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to do something and was now in deep trouble.

Emhyr got to his feet, one of the guards assisting him, and looked at Ciri, she was still staring at Haru in disbelieving shock and he didn’t blame her, the cries of the Court however had settled down and silence was now beginning to reign.

He looked to the open doors and sighed softly when Takara strolled past the witchers and into the Throne Room, they made way for her, still staring in shock. 

He was glad he wasn’t the only one. 

She was dressed in silver and blue, a flowing Hanfu of gorgeous design and embroidery, she didn’t walk far, she stopped less than a quarter of the way down.

Why wasn’t she coming closer thought Emhyr, but she looked firm and her lips were pursed, “Haru,” she said, her voice sharp, “ _koko ni kite_.”

Haru flinched and said dejectedly, “Hai Hahaue,” they all watched as he walked up to her and stopped, he looked up and then looked back down.

“Gomen?” He asked plaintively.

Emhyr heard Ciri snort a laugh, but then she straightened up in her throne and stood up, “Empress Ayakashi,”

Takara looked up at Ciri, and nodded her head, “Empress Cirilla var Emreis, my apologies for the unexpected interruption to your ceremony, I and my son will make any reparations you deem necessary”

Ciri nodded her own head but then said, “accepted, when you have... chastised your child, the reparation I ask for is for you to present yourself to the Golden Throne of Nilfgaard, along with the Witcher’s.Morvran see that the next Presentation comes forth now and the witchers in due time.”

The Emperor Consort who stood to Ciri’s left while Emhyr stood to her right bowed and went to carry out her orders.

Brilliantly handled he thought as Takara gripped Haru’s ear, not ungently but very firmly tugged him along behind her.

As the court buzzed in high excitement Emhyr took the opportunity to bend down and whisper in her ear, “how?”

“I have no idea, unless... the youkai have figured out how to travel once more.”

If so, that news was heartening, and he remembered a unicorns somewhat cryptic remark about how Takara would know soon about just what the Watchers had done on her world... the unicorn had meant they would tell her. He stood up just as the doors were opened once more and the Ofer delegation were shown in, Lady Nihara in the lead.Morvran came back to Ciri’s side placing a hand on her shoulder as he did so.

Duty called Emhyr thought, trying to focus on what he had too rather than what he desperately wanted too, because right now all he wanted to do was speak to Takara and see just why she had returned... and why Haru had been so thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t think I’d not give you all one final twist 😏... I couldn’t finish the story without one, and a good one at that... it just wouldn’t be me 😝


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 64 and 65 were put up very quickly, just makes sure you’ve read the last chapter 1st

Chapter 65

Geralt and the others all but bolted to where Takara had dragged off her whimpering kit, they came charging round the corner to one of the long Galleys, and Geralt was thankful that his boots didn’t slip on the marble. Takara had Haru in front of her, still with that dejected look as he shuffled off one foot to the other, than back again.

“I’m sorry Hahaue, I just wanted to watch.”

“So you slipped the twins leash by tricking them and then went to the Throne Room?”

“Yes, I made a simulacrum and then hid my scent trail, I wasn’t going to do anything but Emhyr smelled so good I wanted to give him a hug... and I forgot.”

They saw Takara rub her brow and sigh, “did you learn nothing in my palace about following the rules my kit? Protocol and Ceremony cannot be changed and must be followed, I said today was a day of importance, we were not invited to attend.”

Haru was silent, and Takara sighed again and rubbed the tips of his ears, “We need to start working on this, you’re old enough that you need to start remembering Haru, it won’t be an instant fix, it will take time, but my beloved child, it is time you started working harder on the things you must learn. Particularly if we are to remain here, your instincts and what you must do will often clash.”

“Are we really staying? we don’t have to go back?” The pleading was evident in his voice.

Takara knelt in front of him, Geralt could see her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, “and run the risk of almost loosing you again? No Haru, until I am assured your safety, we remain here and I will rule from afar.”

Haru threw himself into Takara’s arms with a sob, “Gomenasai Hahaue, I tried, I really tried to be good and to stay away from the other kitsune,” He buried his head in her shoulder and his little body shuddered as he cried.

Takara held him tight to her and gently rubbed his back,“I know dārin, I know, you were never the problem, you are my greatest joy and my greatest gift, I would turn the world upside down for you if I must.”

Geralt sighed, well he thought, it obviously hadn’t been easy for Haru then, and either for Takara, she looked, drained... tired.

She looked over to them and gave the a smile, she pulled back and with the sleeve of her gown wiped Haru’s tears away, “go say hello to the others, I think Geralt needs a hug.”

Haru turned to them all and spied Geralt, he hesitated but when Takara gave him a gentle push he ran to him, Geralt smiled as Haru jumped at him the same way he did at Emhyr but unlike his lover, he caught him.

“Kiddo! Gods we missed you,” He said as he tossed him up and then hugged him, he looked over at Takara in alarm, there was almost nothing to Haru, he was skin and bone.

She had followed Haru but shook her head at him, “it is a story I wish to tell only once,” she said softly, ”but suffice to say, I am going to ask if I may stay in this world,”

“I don’t think thats an issue at all, Kaer Morhen will always be your home,” Geralt said.

“Yeah, the library is far more work than I thought it’d be, I’d rather be wrestling monsters,” grumbled Lambert,

Takara chuckled, “why yes, yes it is and I suppose its hard being away from certain aspects of civilisation.” She reached out for him, “my child of learning and sorrow,” Lambert sighed and hugged her, they all saw the slight relaxing of his shoulders as he buried his nose in her neck and sniffed.

She moved to Eskel and did the same, “my child of Valour and spirit.”

“Hello lady who walks the keep,” He said softly to her, “welcome back.”

Haru wiggled and Geralt put him down so the scamp could give his own greetings to them, and Takara looked at him, “hello my child of honour and fire.”

“Hello Lady,” he murmured and took her in his arms, the scent of pine and snow.. and cold mountain stone, but with a hint of something new.It was the smell of home, it always had been and by the gods he had missed it.

As the others greeted her with smiles and hugs, Takahiro arrived with the twins Kaname and Takeru in tow, “your kit’s illusions are particularly good for one of his age, but they will still be punished.”

“It wasn’t their fault,” Haru piped up from his spot on Letho’s shoulders, the Viper having put him there.

“I am aware of how good they are, they can at times, fool me,” Takara said dryly, “I did not think he would have the energy to be able to work my power like that after his brush with death.I think a lecture will suffice this time.”

The twins sighed with relief, “Arigato oba-san,” they both said with feeling.

She looked to Takahiro, “We have been told to present ourselves to the empress, I will go as the Empress of the Southern Lands.”

Takahiro nodded, “full high court formal?”

“No, if I have to wear another Jūnihitoe again, I’m going to take my misery out on everyone around me,” She growled, “formal Haori-Hakama, I’ll go in a Uchikake.“

“Gifts? we didn’t think about bringing anything, we were so focused on getting Haru here that it didn’t occur to us that we may need to bring a gift.”

“”I’ll arrange it, we’re escorted by the witcher, which reminds me, your presenting the Library?”

“Yes... actually you are,” Said Geralt with a smile and handed over the long thin box that she had given him nine months again with the instruction to give it to Ciri on her coronation.

She huffed as she took it back, “I spent months gathering the materials for this and then several weeks crafting it.”

“We know, its a fine sword,” Sadi Balik, “but it may not be how the Empress wishes to rule her empire.”

Takara hnnnd, and nodded her head, “I can work with that, Takahiro and the twins follow after the Witchers with Haru, I”ll go with Balik.”

Balik shook his head, “the wolves were first because they were presenting the Library, Geralt won that fight by simple expedience of beating the crap out of the other two.”

Takara rolled her eyes at them, “you couldn’t just sit down and discuss it?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” said Lambert with a smirk.

“Witchers,” She muttered under her breath, “always the same.”

“I’ll escort you in,” Geralt said understanding from all those bloody lessons and book in Imperial Protocol that she would need an escort. They all started walking back into the Main Hall before the throne room, she gave him a gentle smile and nodded her head, a cough drew their attention and Geralt looked around them at the several delegations waiting but all eyes were on them.

“If you’re ready Empress, or do you wish to wait?” Asked one of the Major-domo’s who were conducting the proceedings.

Takara looked at her brother and nephews, so did Geralt and saw that their clothes had changed, they wore black and white Hakama but the outer robes, the Haori, held colours of blue and silver, in incredible embroidery of clouds and pattens.The colours of the Ayakashi Clan.Haru wore the same, but he had gold worked through the embroidery and a small gold band on his brow.

“We’re ready,” Takara said at his side and he oooffed as he looked at her. Wow he thought, the dress she wore was unlike anything he had ever seen her wear, actually he had seen her in a furisode before but she wore an outer robe that was black with gold embroidery all over it, in various shades of gold... and it wasn’t his eyes cause he had them set to normal.Sweeping arcs of gold in incredible fan like pattens with flowers unlike anything in this world, her hair done up with gold flowers and that spiked crown at the back of her head.

She smiled at them, “A glamour works in many ways.”

So your not actually wearing that?”

“I didn’t bring much in the way of clothing,” she said dryly.

“Something happened to Haru,” he said it as a statement, not a question, he had gathered that much.

The smile dimmed and she nodded her head, “I’lll explain later”

“He’s safe here,” he assured her as he held out his arm, she took it, but still held the box in the other arm as they all moved before the great doors to the Throne room, they were a work of art in themselves.Showcasing the military might of Nilfgaard in mastercrafted carvings of war and battle.

“I know,” Takara said to him, “more importantly Geralt, its where he feels safe and loved the most... he was and is, happy here.” There was pain in her voice as she said it, and he heard a whine from behind them.

“Its alright Haru-kun, we are here for just that reason.”

Geralt braced himself as he heard the fanfare, a particular set that announced visiting royalty and the doors swung open.

He looked down the isle, its plush black carpet leading the way to the Golden Throne of Nilfgaard... and Ciri.

His foster daughter stood at the edge of the dais, both Emhyr and Morvran steps behind her, the Imperial crown graced her brow and so did her chain of office...which looked a little too heavy for her but she was pulling it off.

He stepped forward, Takara with him as they both walked the length of the Throne room, the flower of Nilfgaards nobility bowing as they did.He’d never gotten used to the bowing, but the depth of it was deeper, it was for Takara.

They came to the large area at the front of the dais, an open space for the delegations, he let go of Takara and let her step forward, his two brothers coming beside him, Balik behind and the witchers took two lines on either side in front of the nobles at the front.

As one they took a bended knee before Ciri, Takara didn’t, “Rise Witchers, and thank you for escorting her Imperial Majesty to the Golden Throne. Empress Takara Ayakashi, the Crescent Moon and Scythe of the Southern Lands of Nihvon, welcome back .”

“Thank you Empress Cirilla var Emreis, its good to be back, I wish to extend my congratulations on attaining the throne of your birth, you have worked long and hard for it, your journey taking you far beyond this world and many others to ensure the Empires survival into the future. There are none more worthy of the throne than you.” She smiled and brought her hand up and let go of the wooden box, it stayed where she left it, her fire enveloped and the box burnt away leaving an Katana hovering there.

Its black and gold lacquered sheath wasn’t plain like his, this was carved with a blessing for Nilfgaard and decorated with several golden reliefs that climbed up the sheath.Takara flicked her fingers and the sheath came to her, she took the green and gold wrapped hilt and pulled, the song in the blade as it was pulled was music to his ears... the quality and the exceptional tone told every person who worked with blades that this was a weapon that held few equal, and they all belonged to the witchers.

Takara brought her arm up and held the blade back against her forearm, looking over it and the blue rippled metal that she alone knew how to forge in this world. One claw finger nail flicked the blade and it shimmered blue fire and sung its song.

Those who could hear and see it murmured their appreciation.

“A ruler must have many attributes to lead a country, cunning, charisma, integrity, honour, resilience, but there are two attributes that are more important than any other. The first is their strength, it is the strength of their heart and the strength of their conviction that holds the people firm when at any time they would falter.And while a ruler must rely on their strength to hold their people together sometimes that strength is put to the test, when it is necessary you must step forward and act according to protect those who look to you.”

She let go of the blade and it sheathed itself and floated to Cirilla, Ciri took it and Takara said firmly, “may you never need to draw it.” The message so patently clear, hold your Empire to you and only use your might when necessary, a marked difference to Emhyrs rule.

“The second is knowledge, a good ruler looks to how their empire can do better, to better the people increases productivity and ultimately their morale, but knowledge can come from those both past and present.So with that in mind three years ago the Wolves of Kaer Morhen and myself faced a dilemma, what was to be done with the Witchers greatest treasure?The Emperor Emeritus offered a solution. The Library of Kaer Morhen will come to the var Emreis rulers for protection, the keep has been rebuilt to be a research based university, the library at its center.It was the greatest treasure the witchers ever built, maintained by the Wolves and myself and is their true and lasting legacy.”

Geralt heard mutters from the people behind, them some sounded positive, most sounded negative, asking how a Library could be worth anything... Nilfgaard had its own libraries and a witchers library was only focused on esoteric subjects, like monsters. 

Ciri however looked over at them all, and gave a soft sound of appreciation. “To the Witchers of the school of the Wolf, thank you, as someone who has seen the Library I know it to be a treasure beyond any price. So allow me to elaborate the truth of this priceless gift Empress Ayakashi to my court,” she looked at the court, to the gathered nobles and dignitaries. “It is a library over seven hundred years in the making with some of the rarest and most valuable text, journals, research journals, diagrams, accounts, maps and reports from all across the continent and this world. There are sections of texts from country’s far from here and Empires you haven't heard off, in languages you don’t know... all this amounts to over four and half million articles of knowledge.In an ancient Elven palace built deep into the mountains itself, untouched by humans, kept in its elven state by the Guardian of the Library.”

Silence abounded as those who understood, which was nearly every noble and dignitary there, the sheer magnitude of the gift.

“Kaer Morhen was the witchers stronghold, every school sent their knowledge on to the Library, it holds everything about their caste and their ways of fighting, methodology in hunting and in the very creation of the witchers themselves. And was guarded by the Lady who Walks the Keep, also known to the witchers as the Guardian of the Library... Empress Takara Ayakashi”

Cirilla walked down the steps to stand beside Takara, “it is a gift unique and unequaled, “ she held out her hand to Takara and Takara took it, “thank you, I assume Lambert has been Maintaining it since you left?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t want to anymore, at your agreement I wish to make Kaer Morhen my home again.”

Ciri looked at her in surprise, then her eyes flickered to the back of their small escort, to Haru, “Your empire?”

“I will still return once a year to rule, but here is where I need to be,”.

Ciri was silent for a minute and then she nodded her head, “Kaer Morhen has always been your him, but one burning question I have to ask is ... how?”

Takara smiled secretively as she held up her hand and called in a single ball of dancing blue flame, “a kitsunes power lies not in the strength of their flame, which is the manifestation of their power and will, it is a little more complicated, for those kitsune who understand it and themselves their power lies in the ability to mimic other Elemental powers.Including that of elven and human chaotic powers, it took me a while to figure out how to mimic the power of this world, mimicking yours however was relatively easy once I understood it.”The blue flame turned to green light, the same colour as Ciri’s, “although your power is difficult to control, it was a challenge to learn.”

Ciri just stared at Takara in consternation at the green light that Takara held in her hand, “you can travel worlds at will now,” she murmured, she blinked then and smiled a cunning smile that spoke of a secret, “we have a lot to talk about when these festivities are done.”

“I am at your disposal your Imperial Majesty,” Takara said gently and closed her hand, the power disappearing.

“Thank you for attending, please a place has been made at the front of the throne room, with Princess Varelkar of Aedirn.” Takara nodded her head and moved off to Varelkar who Geralt knew was behind him. 

Ciri looked at he witchers, “unfeeling Monster slayers, vagabond wanderers... those appellations stop now, you have chosen to stay in Nilfgaard, to create a new future for you all, and to help create a future free from the monsters that still plague our empire.Stand forward, and offer your oaths freely given.”

One by one they did, Balik stood forward first and bent on bended knee, swearing fealty to the Empress, but they had all demanded two caveats in their oaths... one was they would swear to the individual not the empire and the second... if they were used for any reason other than the one of monster slaying they would walk away.They were not a military force to be used against the Empires enemies.Geralt knelt down before his beloved foster daughter, for while he was retiring he was still a witcher and he may need to be called upon.

He said the words, knowing in his heart that she would be a good ruler and glad that he could help her reign in anyway he could.

It’s was done, they were dismissed and the others left and he took his position next to Elka, who was firmly holding onto Haru’s hand, the young boy pressed to her with one of his tails wrapped around her legs.

The next group came in and the next, it went on for another two when the last of them came and went.Ciri stood up once more and with a smile said that she had an announcement to make.

“As you are all aware, tomorrow the Emperor Emeritus and his Intended, finally marry.”

There was laughter at that, and someone dared to yell about time, Ciri smiled and said “I agree,” which made the court laugh a little more, “however,” she said as she held up her hand for silence, “I wish to announce that tomorrow, we not only accept Geralt, Duke of Rowan into the var Emreis house but together they will be be formally adopting Crown Princess Varelkar of Aedirn as their Daughter.”

Gasps came from all around, including that of Elka as her hands flew up and covered her mouth, she looked at Ciri and Emhyr and then turned to him, her blue eyes swimming with tears.

He gave her a smile and reached out to cup her cheek, as Ciri continued, “as of tomorrow Princess Varelkar will be known as the Crown Princess of Aedirn and Princess of Nilfgaard. She will take her throne when she comes of age and will be given the title as Duchess of Rowan, ceded to her by his Grace, Geralt of Rowan.I also wish to announce that her betrothal has been formalised and she is now betrothed of Lord Carwen aep Oselzen var Emries, who has accepted the post of Vice Governor of Aedirn.”

Murmurs filled the room and Ciri had to hold up her hand again for silence, she looked at Elka, “congratulations Varelkar, and I welcome you into the var Emreis house as my sister.”

Elka nodded her head too choked up to say anything, she curtsied to Ciri, Ciri looked at the room and nodded her head, “”todays proceeding are over, the feast starts in two hours, and the Palace has been made open all.”

With that she held out her arm, Morvran bowed to her then slipped it through his, together the two made their way down the isle tall and regal, both carrying the weight of an empire on their shoulders.

Thank the gods that was over he thought ruefully as the gathered throng of nobles broke up into circles to gossip, he saw a few look at him and knew that unless he took steps now, he wasn’t getting out anytime soon.

It was Takara who rescued him, “come, I wish to speak to you all, there are things you must know.”A small page ran up to her and bowed as he handed her a note, she read it and smiled, “the sapphire meeting room and your ordered to attended Geralt.”

She looked at Takahiro and the twins and said something to them in their language, the twins looked about, then said something to which she nodded and the took Haru’s hand, “we will go, Elka what is your plan?”

“I’ll stay here, or my quarters,” she said softly her hand in Geralt’s gave him a squeeze, he squeezed back to reassure her, she still seemed shocked.

“If I were you I’d go back and recollect yourself, I would escort you there sweetheart but orders” he murmured to her, and she looked up at him and then nodded her head.

“Yes Da.”

He herd Takara say softly, “Kaname, watch over her and stay at her side.”

The four of them walked towards the man doors of the the throne room, no one dared to stop them not with Takara looking as imposing as she was, Takahiro walking behind her with Geralt at her side and Haru firmly in hand.

He didn’t think the kit was going to get a chance to wander off now, and he was very curious as to what had actually brought her back... and why Haru weighed far less than he should.

———

Emhyr looked up from where he sat as the door opened and Takara along with Haru walked in followed by Takahiro and Geralt, now that he had processed that she was actually here his heart felt so light and free.The day had been a wobbly journey of emotions, he was giving up his empire, and while he was happy to do so, it was tempered with both sadness and regret, regret that the last year of his reign was one of the bloodiest he had ever had.But then Haru had bowled him over and the regret and sadness he was feeling had been eclipsed by stunned amazement and joy.

Seeing Takara again, giving Ciri a gift of strength and knowledge had made his heart soar, such sage advice coming from an Empress her age held weight, and her presence even more so. 

Ciri immediately put her glass down and stood up, embracing Takara and then Haru, she shook Takahiro’s hand, “I’m so pleased to see you,” she said to them all.

Takara smiled and said the same, as she embraced Morvran and then turned to him, “hello Emhyr, I’m sorry my kit decided you were his and he had to say hello.”

“Oh I’m not sorry, I’m delighted, although my coccyx isn’t,” He replied ruefully and embraced her, the subtle scent of pine and snow a gentle tug at his heart.

As they all said their hellos and sat down he looked over at the three Kitsune, Balik handing her a glass of water, she sighed and the stunning black and gold outfit she wore rippled with fire and then disappeared leaving her in the silver and blue Hanfu she had on before.

She looked at Haru, “you are too tired to maintain that form my kit, change.” Haru didn’t argue, he just changed into his true form and then gave a massive yawn, he looked at her and whined. “Who do you wish to cuddle with?” Haru snorted looked at Emhyr and Geralt but jumped up beside her, curled up and placed his head in her lap.

She gave a trembling smile and gently touched his head, her shoulders sunk, “I almost lost him, and the betrayal cuts so deep... someone of my clan used a forbidden spell that worked on his psyche. It was a mental and spiritual abuse that in a two week period turned him into a shell of himself and then he chose to fade. He was in the Ayakashi compound while I was reasserting myrule, we deemed it safer after the second assassination attempt on him, it was thought he was just missing me, I knew none of this until I felt his soul shift and our bond grow weak.For three days while he lay there fading I tore through the compound and found the charm under his bed, it could only have been put there by someone close to the family and someone of my clan.Misaki is hunting down the ones responsible, my concern was to find a way to stop him from fading.”

Emhyrs heart sank, “Oh Takara,” he said, who could have done so much damage to the them, he knew what Haru was to Takara, what he would be in time.

She looked up at them, “I removed him from the compound to the palace, my order was simple, find me an answer to stop him from fading, for if he died I would purge the lands of all who spoke ill of him, all who contributed to his loss in self esteem.” She shook her head and then placed it in her hands, “Stars... leaving here was the worst thing I could do.”

Takahiro reached down from where he stood behind Takara and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Imōto, he is safe now and awake,” he looked to them and continued from where Takara had stopped while she checked on her sleeping kit, “one of the under-sages of the temples, a youngling kitsune came to Takara and said that the only way to reverse a forced fading was to bring them to a place that makes them feel safe and loved. The scent of those who they love will help them find their way back. He came at great danger to himself as he had been ordered by the head priest to let the Kuro die.”

Takara growled, and looked back up, “No mean feat that when the only place that he has ever felt safe and loved wasn’t in our world,” she looked over her shoulder at Takahiro who gently swept a lock of hair off her brow then turned back, “the young kitsune reminded me that I had felt the power of a _sekai hokō-sha_ , a world-walker, he said I should be able to mimic your power Ciri.It takes years to be able to master mimicking a power that is unnatural to you, I spent all of last night trying to forge a path to Kaer Morhen.I was very motivated to succeed.”

“Succeed you did, we arrived this morning to Kaer Morhen and then by fire to here,” Takahiro said.

Emhyr saw Geralt stir, his fiancée sat with Lambert and Eskel, one of them had given him a glass of wine and Emhyr saw it was mostly empty, Geralt frowned at Takara, “you didn’t happen to have anything to do with the missing bed linen from the Imperial Quarters did you?” He said suspiciously.

Emhyr blinked, this was the first he’d heard of any missing bed linen.

Takara actually managed a rueful smile, “My original plan was to dump Haru in Emhyr’s lap, but with the coronation it motion, we decided there were other ways to gain a scent, so yes I do owe master Mererid an apology.We hid our presence in the Imperial Gardens while I took to the oak in which Haru and I first bonded, the combined scents of you all and the scent of oak and Nilfgaard pulled him back from the very brink.If it didn’t work I assure you I would have interrupted your coronation and begged for your help.”

“We would have halted everything to help you,” Morvran said to her, and Ciri smiled at him.

“Yes, we owe you so much,” she finished.

“I know this, but I also understand the importance of what was going on, after Haru woke we debated leaving but he was still so fragile, I didn’t want to take him far from the scents that were so important to him. I tasked the twins with watching over him and was going to inform the witchers I was here, then remove myself to their Barracks, but Haru deceived them and escaped, the rest you know.”

“The rest involves me hitting the floor with an over excited boy in my lap,” Emhyr said dryly, “ he honestly knows how to shake up the proceedings.”

“When I heard his voice, I was both relieved he sounded so happy and horrified because I knew he had just interrupted,” she looked own at the sleeping kit and shook her head, “I’ve never met one to keep me so firmly on my toes.”

“I have... you,” said Takahiro dryly.

“Hence the lecture he got,” Lambert said with a chuckle, “so how are you punishing him? Because we know you... theres always going to be a punishment.”

“Oh you don’t need to punish him do you?” Ciri Asked her.

“I do, I think I’ll have him copy out Imperial court protocols.. how many times will suffice Takahiro?” She turned to look at her brother.

“Considering you and I are leaving in the next few days, it may be best to give a number that will involve him working hard and therefor occupied whilst under the care of the twins... a thousand times? It should suffice until you and Misaki return.” Takara nodded and Emhyr swallowed at the number, that poor kid was never going to see the light of day.

“Is that wise?” He asked, “if Haru has already slipped his leash once, he’ll do it again,” and this was the twins, the two were not the most responsible of adults, that had been made clear when they had been here before.

“The twins are actually more responsible than they like to pretend they are, don’t get me wrong when they’re able to get away with things they will but the will adhere to my orders when they’re given.While I’m gone Haru will have no access to my powers, both Kaname and Takeru will be lending him theirs so he can change form, but he will be limited to that.I have never limited him - he needs to be able to channel a vast amount of power once he hits his ninth and final tail, he practices by using mine.”

“So you’re going back?” Eskel asked.

“Yes, only for a week or so, those who betrayed me need to be punished, those that aided them will also feel my wrath.”

“Do they know that you’re a Kuro Kitsune?”

She paused and shook her head, “I am hesitant at telling them, for many its too much that I have adopted one, let alone them finding out I am one.I am afraid it will bring about civil war.”

Ciri looked at Emhyr and Emhyr nodded, “I think thats what Islehelivax meant, ‘she will know soon enough’, that unicorn had a very secretive look to him when he said it.”

“I think you’re right Papa, we have something we need to tell you and it involves the Iltheri’i.”

Emhyr had never seen so shocked a look on Takara’s face as she had right now, even Takahiro who was more reserved than his sister couldn’t contain his shock... and anger at the word Iltheri’i.

Ciri told them everything that Islehelivax had told them and what the unicorn had revealed to them all when the Iltheri’i had been here. She told them how they had lost the ability to travel worlds and just what the Iltheri’i had done to ensure the Darkness that ate all things was never defeated on Nihvon.

Takara was silent as she proceeded what they told her, “I need to speak to the Emperor of the West, Takahiro when we get back I need you to invoke the right of Summons to him... after he arrives he and I will discuss what you have told us here, if he has found a prophecy than it needs to be public.And then?I think its time that everyone understands just what I am and what I can do.”

Takahiro bowed to her, and she looked at them, “if what you say is true, and I believe you, you have just told us the very secret to defeat that which has killed so many of us, I cannot thank you enough for that.”

Emhyr went to speak but Takahiro spoke first, “I have heard whispers that a golden horned Ryujin was born last month,” Takahiro said to her,

Takara pursed her lips in dismay, “they’ll sacrifice him to the stars then at the festival of starlight, as they always do... we can’t let that happen.”

“So what are your plans?” He asked her, curious as to what she would do next.

“I will take the twins and Haru to Kaer Morhen and then return to Nihvon to take care of what I must, then I will make my home here. I will return on a yearly basis while Takahiro, Karasu Tengu and Furukawa rule in my absence... just like before, but unlike before I am able to communicate with them through Taishoku so if need be I can return at any given moment.The Twins and Misaki will be here to aid me with Haru.”

Geralt grinned, “excellent, I was happy Emhyr told me we were retiring to Kaer Morhen but sad at the thought you wouldn’t be there... its not the same knowing you were never returning.”

She smiled at him, “good you can help me with the library... and in keeping the numbers of monsters down in the region.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Geralt raised his nearly empty glass to her.

“By the way,” Takara said as she looked at Ciri, “congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks, you already congratulated me.” Ciri said with a smile, “but go ahead, I somehow thought I wouldn’t make it to the throne.”

“No... not for your coronation - but for the child that grows within you, a child that will rule the world.”

Ciri touched her stomach lightly and smiled serenely, “who’d have thought my child would have such a future?”

“I did ,” Takara muttered, “elder blood and trained, a var Emries and a Voorhis... not to mention the great grand - daughter of the Lioness of Cintra? Of course your child is going to make its mark on the world.”

They all laughed at her observation and Emhyr saw Haru stir but ultimately fall back to sleep, ”he’ll be alright won’t he?”

“I believe so, he’s resilient, living the life he had for so many years he had to be... but the first few months were hard. The kitsune in my court were in an uproar over the fact I had adopted a Kuro Kitsune, it made for some very interesting conversations.Then came the first assassination attempt,” the look in her eyes got decidedly vicious. “When I tracked down the assassin I annihilated the entire household and the children were taken in by other families, it didn’t stop the second attempt so I took out not just the assassins clan, but also tortured the names of the ones who hired him, then I killed the noble clans who did.”

“It made the first three months of her return rather bloody,” Takahiro said with a pleased smile, as they all blinked at her in shock, but it really shouldn’t have shocked them, thought Emhyr... she wasn’t human.

“It had the added benefit of cowing most of the noble kitsunes in my court, the council of nobles, I seemed to have now, were not happy, I simply told them if they had a problem with it they could challenge me and rule instead.Three challenges later, the council decided it wasn’t worth loosing anymore Clan Leaders and stopped. I decided to send Haru to the Ayakashi with the Twins and several family members who I decided were trustworthy.They had all given much to protect Haru and the Compound is so well guarded by the clan it would take an army to get in.”

“But someone betrayed you,” Emhyr didn’t think that person was going to survive long after Takara her claws on them, in fact he expected their death to be horrifying.

“I’ve already decided what execution I am going to deliver, a scaphism of sorts but with a youkai twist.” She said it so calmly and with a slight savage smile that Emhyr couldn’t help the shiver down his spine.

Ciri finished her juice and stood with a groan, and rubbed her lower back, Morvran immediately stood up and took over rubbing, she signed in delight, “I’ll order your chambers to be prepared, and Takara, they are your chambers so will be available when ever you come to Nilfgaard, which I hope is often.I’ll also have chambers given over to Lord Takahiro and the twins.”

“No need your Imperial Majesty,” said Takahiro with a gentle smile at her, “we will stay together, at the moment we need to be with Haru, and you won’t be getting your bed linen back for a while,” He said the last with contrition.

Ciri just laughed, “by all means, if you need stuff with our scent on it, let Bea know, or Mererid. You are coming to the wedding tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, neither will Haru,” Takara said with a smile, and Ciri grinned, then she and Morvran left... Emhyr followed his daughter standing up and then looked at Geralt.

“You have half an hour before you need to change for the feast, Takara you and your family aremore than welcome, but I have a feeling your more focused on Haru.” She nodded her head at him, “and if need be, you said that you’ll take the twins to Kaer Morhen before you leave, let them stay here to look after Haru, that way, we can watch over him too.”

Takara hesitated, “I didn’t wish to presume.”

“Gods,” said Lambert, “you need to presume, your family, we’re family and you need a clan to help with Haru... besides I’ve watch that scamp before, the twins need help.”

“What the pup just said,” rumbled Balik, and Emhyr nodded his head, “we've got him and we have your back.”

Takara sighed, obviously letting out the last of her tension, “you were right to come here, they are the clan you created, the family you bonded with,” said Takahiro to her as he leaned in to her and she let him stroke her hair, “lean on them for once Imoto,”

It was one thing he had noticed before was how tactile she was around her family... and the witchers, constantly reaching out to touch them, Takara sighed again and then said, “Hai Nii-san, I am lucky to have them... and you.”

Emhyr smiled at her as she reached out and took her brothers hand, “I need to get ready, we’ll see you and your family for breakfast, I look forward to hearing from Haru about Nihvon, I’m sure it wasn’t all bad for him.”

“He loves his cousins and his friends, but you, Geralt and Elka were never far from his thoughts.”

With that he nodded to her and Geralt waved at him as he left, speaking of Elka though, he had best check on her, she had looked so shocked at the surprise Cirilla had sprung on her.But it was with a spring in his steps as he walked towards the Imperial Quarters, Takara had returned, his daughter was now the Empress and everything he had worked towards for the last seven years had come to fruition.

It was with a sense of accomplishment that he took the stair to his rooms, spying Mererid as he did, his chamberlain hurrying down from the fourth floor.He bowed to Emhyr when he saw him and Emhyr stopped, “I’ve been ordered by the Empress to prepare Lady Takara’s rooms sire.”

“Yes, she’s returned, continue with your duties but have a missive directed to Princess Varelkar that I wish to see her before she goes to the feast, I think it best that she is escorted by Geralt and I.Takara’s in the Sapphire meeting rooms when you’re finished with her rooms.”

“Yes Sire, Master Harvid is waiting you in your chambers.”

He nodded and continued up the stairs, it was only one flight, before long he was dressed in a court outfit, he shrugged his shoulders feeling a little out of sorts without the weight of his chain of office but he had to admit the elegant line of the surcoat looked good on him.He liked this cut, it suited him but from crown to seal to chain of office, much of what he was used to wearing was gone, it would take him a little to adjust to it.

He stepped away from the Dais and walked out, heading towards the family room, he stopped at the door and watched Elka pace, she was chewing on her thumb as she did and one of Takara’s nephews was sitting on the ground on his knees.

“Good evening sweetest,” he said as he stepped in, she whirled to face him and then smiled the sweetest smile at him.

“You’re adopting me?”

“Yes, I said I already consider you a daughter of mine, this just makes it official, I would have done it sooner but as the Emperor I couldn’t adopt a head of state, it was the tireless work of Lord Lormark that made it possible.”

“Uncle Lorry?”

He nodded and held out his arms, she hurried over to him and he felt light as her arms went about him, he tucked her close and embraced her, the floral scent that Ciri had given her was a balm to his soul.

“I love you dearest, and I will continue to train you while we’re in Kaer Morhen,” she looked at him and grinned.

“Are we moving to Kaer Morhen?”

“Yes, in two weeks, but first a holiday in Toussaint where I plan on picking up a certain young boy, and while I can’t adopt Baldwin I can certainly become his guardian, and then I am to become the administrator for the Keep.”

She scoffed at him and let him go, “managing mages and scholars... and the Library’s guardian?That’ll keep you on your toes, but I’m sure the first time she tears someone’s throat out for not adhering to the Libraries rules will be the last time its an issue.”

He paused at the thought but heard the chuckle from the twin, “which one are you?” He couldn’t tell the two apart.

“Kaname, and I believe the princesses observation to be fairly accurate.”

“I’m certain it is, well then miss, lets wait for Geralt, he should be here soon, and then we have a feast to attend.”

As he sat down, Elka coming to sit at the end of the lounge he had chosen, she looked at him and said, “Oh did you see the dress Lady Alhira chose for the coronation?”

He let her speak, and gossip as they waited, her observations about the day were fascinating and amusing and he enjoyed listening to her, but he enjoyed it even more when Geralt walked in dressed to impress and they were all together.

And tomorrow it would be official.

Quite frankly, he couldn’t wait.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends, enjoy the final chapter of Diethwen an Gwynbleidd, it was a pleasure to write.  
> But the story is done.

Chapter 66

Epilogue.

Emhyr smiled as he took Geralts arm in his, Geralts rather goofy grin back at him was entirely endearing and said everything about the man he was about to marry.

“By the great Sun I love you,” he murmured.

“Yeah... don’t know why though.You must have been horrible for the gods to punish you with me.”

“Or done something so completely right to bless me with you.” He murmured back, so completely lost in those fae eyes he loved so much.

“Are they going to kiss now Elka?” Haru all but staged whispered to Elka as the two of them stood there watching them.

Geralt rolled his eyes and Emhyr cleared his throat, but didn’t allow Geralt to pull away, now that he had him he wasn’t letting him go. Emhyr turned to the two children, Elka stood there dressed in a stunning blue and gold gown, trimmed in lace and velvet, it was both elegant and engaging on her.Her hair was done up in an array of ringlets with gold and sapphire hair clip, and she held a small bouquet of white Arenia flowers, a gold cord wrapped around the base.

“Haru, you destroyed the moment,” she gently chided the boy who was holding onto her hand with a light grip, in the other he held a small pillow with two rings tied tightly to it. 

And he was dressed in the height of Nilfgaardian fashion for a boy his age.

When Emhyr had asked Takara that morning if Haru could be part of the small wedding party and carry the rings, the kit had all but bounced with glee and begged his mother to allow him to do it.

She had smiled and given her consent but in her usual fashion told Haru that he must mind them at all times, he had a serious responsibility and would need to be as well behaved as possible.

Haru had promised he would, Emhyr had ordered Mererid to find clothing appropriate and give them to Takara to fix so he would be more comfortable with his tails.

All had been going well, he had already resigned as the Cardinal High Priest after breakfast, Ciri at the church to be sworn in as the new Cardinal High Priest, a ceremony he wasn’t needed in as it was deemed confusing to the people. He and Geralt had spent a leisurely morning together, both working on some sword forms and Kata’s.He hadn’t made the time recently to work out properly and had noticed his waist wasn’t as trim as it used to be.

Actually Geralt had noticed it and said, “oooo, love handles,” the week before while they had been making love.It had promptly gotten him tied up and Emhyr had gone to check himself out in the mirror, he couldn’t deny it, he had put on some weight.

Now he was resolved to loose it and what better way that having a witcher work you through some demanding footwork.

He’d flopped onto his massage table a few hours later ordering a massage, Geralt knew how to work you hard that was for certain.

The massage had been wonderful but the morning had moved to lunch and then after they ate it had been time to get ready for their wedding.

Their clothes had been chosen with utmost care, they were both wearing clothing made by Takara several years ago, black and gold for him, black and silver for Geralt, at the time they had decided on the clothes as a way to have her with them... now that didn’t matter because she was back with them but they hadn’t changed their minds.It was still some of the most formal and most comfortable clothing they both owned.

They had bathed, and been invaded buy a certain three tailed fox who had come at the bath at a full run.Geralt had cursed, and Emhyr had braced himself for the inevitable dousing, but Haru had been intercepted by one of the twins, who had appeared out of nowhere metres from the bath and plucked the kit out of the air by the scruff of his neck.

“I don’t think so Haru,” he was firmly told and with a bow the twin left, Haru tucked under one arm and whining about it.

Geralt chuckled, “Takeru has perfect timing.”

“How can you tell the two apart?”

“Scent, they smell different, Kaname has a more woodsy scent while Takeru smells more like musk and incense, its really subtle but its there.”

“Good thing if you have the nose of a blood hound,” Emhyr teased him as he moved towards him in the water. 

Geralt looked alarmed, “we don’t have time for you to get frisky,” he warned Emhyr almost desperately.

Emhyr just smiled a slow satisfied smile, “its our wedding, we can be late.”

“No sire, you really can’t be,” Mererid said as he stepped into the room, followed by several attendants with towels as Geralt sighed in relief and moved away from him, he reached out and hooked his witcher.

“On whose orders?” he growled at Mererid, his chamberlain knew better than to countermand him.

“Her Imperial Majesty’s sire,” he was told solemnly as Mererid pulled out a missive and read from it. “Mererid, if I have to kick up my heels in this temple any longer than absolutely necessary I’m going to blame you for not getting my fathers to the damn church on time.So work your magic and make sure they’re not late.”

Geralt snickered, “you’re not calling the shots anymore Emhyr, our Empress has spoken,” Emhyr grunted and let Geralt go, he’d get him later he decided.

He got out and let his attendant dry him off, and watched while Geralt fended for himself, the servants knew a lost cause when he’d repeatedly took the towel off them and refused to be touched, it was a quirk of Geralts he loved.

“You know... I think I’m going to regrow my beard,” Geralt said conversationally, as he was shaved and had his shoulder length hair trimmed and half pulled back.

Emhyr just snorted, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Handy during winter to keep the heat in,” Geralt told him, “once those snows have hit the passes and we’re snowed in for winter, and the air is full of diamond dust and the cold hurts your lungs... you’ll be growing one too.”

Emhyr just looked at him, diamond what? “What do you mean?”

“When all the moisture in the air turns to ice, the light refracts off and makes everything glitter, beautiful to look at but breathing in kinda hurts. Since you’ve decided we’re wintering in the keep I’ve already told Mererid to make sure our warmest clothes are sent to Kaer Morhen, we’ll arrive just before the passes close,”Geralt was looking at him with a somewhat satisfied smile.

He couldn’t be serious, Emhyr hnnnned, and went back to ensuring that the line of his surcoat fell as elegantly as it should. He decided he’d ask Takara if what Geralt was saying was true.

Before long the two of them were dressed and Emhyr looked Geralt over, he was still wearing the diadem of the intended, he’d put up a fuss the other week when their clothing had been chosen by saying Emhyr wouldn’t the Emperor anymore so why the hell did he have to wear it.

Mererid, who knew the most esoteric protocols ever created and was often the one Emhyr consulted when he had a question about an old adherence or ceremony had promptly told Geralt that Emhyr would be an Emperor Emeritus...he was still an Emperor just not a ruling Emperor. So he - Geralt - was still the Emperor’s Intended.

Geralt had declared it all semantics and sulked a bit but ultimately he was wearing the diadem, which really did go well with every thing else, the silver and black surcoat was almost the same as his, the silver sash across his chest with his new witcher pin on his shoulder and his medallion around his neck looked good on him.

He was a lucky man, he decided with a soft smile, Geralt looked behind himself and then said, “what are you staring at?”

“You, I’m just thinking how handsome you are, and how lucky I am.”

Geralt flushed a little, “you’re blind,” he declared to Emhyr, Emhyr went to say something to him back when Mererid cleared his throat.

“My apologies sire, but the carriage is waiting, Princess Varelkar and Haru-Shino, have left with Empress Ayakashi.”

Emhyr gave a rueful smile, “then we had best leave as well, it wouldn’t do for our Empress to ‘kick up her heels any longer than absolutely necessary’ now would it.”

“No... orders are orders, Geralt said cheerfully.

He chuckled and took Geralts arm, “shall we get married?”

“No complaints here,” Geralt said back softly.

The two left for the carriage and arrived in time to see Haru whinging about the lace collar around his neck and Elka patiently explaining to the boy just why he couldn’t change his clothes.

Emhyr saw the amused grin on Geralt and was reminded of the conversation they’d the day before regarding clothes.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the two of you are cut from the same cloth,” he murmured to Geralt who burst into laughter.

Emhyr couldn’t help take Geralts arm in his and smile, Sun above he loved this man, so not caring that Elka and Haru were there, he pointedly told him, Geralts goofy smile lit up his world.

———

Geralt took a deep breath, and glanced at Emhyr who stood beside him, there was a swell of trumpets and the door to the Temple opened, as Elka and Haru walked down the long isle towards the alter, Geralt felt Emhyr squeeze his arm.

It was time.

Oh boy, he was getting married, together they stepped forward towards their daughter, who stood in front of the Alter, dressed in the white and gold robes of the Cardinal High Priest.

They walked down the isle together, because damned if he was going to be walking by himself, he’d balked at that idea, so they were doing it together.

Who cared if people thought it was because Emhyr was scared he was going to do a runner as several whispering nobles said to one another as they passed. Although as what felt like a thousand eyes turn to him, he honestly felt like doing just that.

Gods, he was getting married.

To Emhyr var Emries.

As they walked together Geralt started to reminisce on the years that had gone by. He couldn’t help but think that if someone told him ten years ago that he would be marrying the Emperor - sorry Emperor Emeritus of Nilfgaard he would have backed away slowly from the crazy person. Or punched them hard enough to knock out their teeth.

If he had been told that he would get the love and support that he had craved for so long from his one time enemy he’d have laughed himself sick.

But lo and behold, he’d received exactly that, a man who loved him for who he was, accepted him in his entirety, didn’t try to change him, although Geralt had chosen to change some to accomodate his change in station, Emhyr hadn’t demanded it.

And it had led him on a path straight here, they came to a stop before Ciri and knelt before her, Ciri didn’t hesitate but began the Blessing.

It was a long winded speech about the sun and its warmth for couples and its shining light on the world - it was interspersed with several rituals of sprinkling water on them and even blowing smoke from an incense in his face.He barely suppressed the coughing that nearly followed, that incense was strong. But things became morning interesting when the blessing stopped and the real part began.

“Gathered Lords and Ladies, we are here this day to witness the coming together of Emhyr Torres Fergus var Emreis and Geralt, once of Kaer Morhen and Rivia now of Rowan, in blessed matrimony.They have faced adversity together, overcome hardships and difficulty to come before us all to declare their intentions and their love for one another. Rise both of you and face each other.”

He did breathing out slowly, this was it, where he got to say the speech that he had absolutely agonised over for weeks, he looked at Emhyr facing him but his gaze went to the right drawn by a garish purple and blue doublet.

In the rows that were reserved for his family and friends were the witchers of course, they were in the second row siting behind Eskel, Lambert and Takara, but it was who was sitting next to Regis that had caught his attention.

It was Dandelion, holding hands with Priscilla, and Zoltan next to her, with Shani and Yennefer at the end, Emhyr had brought his friends.

He looked back at Emhyr, knowing that he couldn’t hide his surprise at seeing them there.

Emhyr just gave his a somewhat smug smile and mouthed the words ‘got you.’

Geralt snorted a soft laugh, he had certainly done that, he hadn’t expected to see them.

Cirilla though said “Emhyr, you may speak”

And Emhyr did, his deep voice, holding the skill of a master orator was divine to listen too, “Geralt I stand before you as a man who deeply loves you and all that you are, I stand before you to offer a promise of myself to give you the best of me, to promise to be more than the man who loves you and to honour our commitment to each other day by day.You and I have been so much to each other through the years, from enemies to lovers but now you have stood at my side these last few years, never wavering from the unfamiliar, you kept your head high and walked through fire just to be with me, I can do no less.I promise to give you my complete commitment, to give you my unwavering loyalty and to stand by you and with you through the years to come, no matter what the future holds.”

Geralt was captivated by those eyes, and the firm resolve he saw in them, Emhyr meant every word he was saying.

“Geralt, you may speak,” said Ciri, a slight thickening in her voice giving away her emotions at what she was presiding over.

Geralt took a breath, he hated speeches, but those warm brown eyes, eyes that had been in his dreams when he had been at his sickest with Mutations sickness steadied him.

With that steadiness focusing him he spoke, firmly and from the heart, “Emhyr, never in all the decades have I lived have I met someone as incredible as you. You showed me a world I never knew existed and seeing it from your eyes has been enlightening, you gave me a daughter I love, a child surprise, Destiny brought her into my life, and it brought you. You were first someone I saved, you became my enemy, then my employer, friend and then finally my lover.You took me in when I was ill, gave me strength and purpose, and then became the very reason I wanted to live. I stand before you, with love and joy in my heart.And I offer you this promise, I will love you for as long as the stars shine and as deeply as the ocean runs, my loyalty is absolute and is given with everything I have.”

He saw the glimmer in Emhyrs eyes, a slight shine he was certain Emhyr would deny were tears, but he knew better, his own eyes would be holding the same glimmer.

Ciri gestured to Haru, who came up the stairs to her, his face a serious study as he did, he was so focused on getting it right it was cute and adorable.

Ciri took the rings and blessed them, then gave Emhyr a silver one, “Emhyr take this ring, a symbol of your commitment and love to Geralt and place it on his finger.”

Emhyrs hand didn’t shake when he took the ring from Ciri, his eyes never left Geralts as he slid the finger on Geralts middle finger.Geralt swallowed, the ring fit perfectly, he knew it he’d had to have it sized to him but it felt heavy and something he wasn’t used too.

But when Emhyr smiled at him, he couldn’t help smile back, it may be heavy and unfamiliar, but it felt so damn right.

Ciri looked at him, “Geralt take this ring, a symbol of your commitment and love and place to Geralt and place it on his finger.”

Geralt reached out for it, and wanted to sigh in relief as his hand was just as steady as Emhyrs, took the gold ring and looked at Emhyr as he placed the band on his middle finger.

Emhyr had that same half smile that hadn’t left his face since he’d seen Geralt fully dressed.

“These rings, blessed by the light of the sun, are given in both love and loyalty, symbols of the commitment you have made to each other, “ Ciri intoned, “Lady Ayakashi, the reading please.” Both Geralt and Emhyr couldn’t help but stare at each other in shock, the reading was supposed to have been given by Morvran. They looked at Ciri who shrugged at them, “Morvrans voice is a little hoarse today so he asked Takara to stand in for him,” she whispered to them.

Takara stood up, straightened the line of her elegant long sleeved kimono, its glorious red and white flowers and fans on a black background was as colourful as Dandelion’s, but certainly not garish as the bards.She walked over to the podium and she picked up the paper waiting her, Geralt knew she had read it all in its entirety in the seconds she held it before she put it down.

Emhyr turned so he could see her better and the two of them watched as she smiled gently at them and then began, “You have known each other from first glance in a crowded feast, to this very point on the path that has led you here, a path to marriage.From the moment one said yes you have walked that path together towards this point in time, a journey filled with a promise, a promise of love, acceptance, understanding and commitment.All those conversations when you’ve been together, those tender moments filled with love and joy, those touches and glances were a vow that you have ready to give to one another.You who have hoped and dreamed and promised have come this far, have said the words of love and honour to each other and declared that love to the Great Sun and all who are here this day.You two who have been blessed in the warm embrace of Golden light, the light of life itself, are a shining example of what love can wrought. You have not broken in times of strife and hardship, you have lifted each other up, you have only become stronger, and you strengthen one another as your love grows.So hold your heads high, take strength in the love you have and live the life you both have dreamed, you have earned it.”

She stepped back and walked to them, the readers duties was to not only give a reading, but also to create the hand fast, she must have known.She took both their hands in her own and then placed them together, nodding her head to Elka as she did, Elka came forward unwinding the gold cord from the bouquet she held.Takara wound it around their hands and wrists, lightly binding them together.She stepped back and then went to her seat, stroking Haru’s ears as she did and taking his hand, his job was over now so he returned to her.

Ciri though stepped down the two steps to them, placing her hands over theirs, Geralt swallowed, this was how it should be he thought as she smiled at them both, her own eyes shining her joy at them.

“By the power blessed, I in my duties as the Cardinal High Priest of the Great Sun do declare you both married, may your lives be long and happy together,” she gave them both a devilish smile, “you may kiss to seal your pact.”

Geralt could count on one hand how many times Emhyr had kissed him in public, once, in the throne room to stamp his claim on him against Triss. He hadn’t wanted to kiss Geralt in front of the crowds now, Emhyr didn’t want to make a spectacle of them, Ciri it seemed had gone over his head.

Emhyr shot her a narrowed eyed look but couldn’t gainsay the Empress, he stepped forward, their hands still bound and before Geralt could say anything wrapped one hand around Geralts waist and thoroughly kissed him.

Through the polite applause from the Nilfgaardian nobles gathered, the raucous cheers and whistles from his side of the room was very apparent.

It was over, he realised... he was married.

Emhyr pulled back and gave him a heated look, together the turned to face the crowd and look over them. Elka stood beside them still smiling so hard, Geralt held out his free hand to her and she took it, as Emhyr held out his hand to Ciri.

He addressed the crowd, “let all know, that the var Emreis house has two new members, my husband Geralt, duke of Rowan and our adopted daughter Princess Varelkar, of Aedirn and Nilfgaard.”

More cheers from his side, but the nobles seemed to pick up on it more, some cheering along with them.

Together the four of them walked down the isle as the cheering continued, and the bowing, ever the bowing... Emhyrs hand still in his, they were still tied together. 

It was done Geralt thought still feeling a little stunned... but they had done it and now.... they had the rest of their lives together.

And what a glorious feeling was that he mused as he looked at Emhyr as they walked... and saw Emhyr looking at him.

They both smiled, he couldn’t wait.

———

Emhyr stood on the battlements of the main Keep looking out over the valley, he liked it here, it was quite and serene, the last six months at Kaer Morhen had been a wonderful time of freedom.

No one demanding his time and attention... other than Geralt, no-one begging for audiences, no-one asking his permission about imperial matters.It was truly a freedom, and he didn’t miss the capital.

The summer was in full swing and he was grateful for it, winter had been hellish, even if the keep was spelled for warmth, he now understood why Geralt had found the idea of wintering in the valley so amusing.

From his vantage point he could see the small village near the lake surrounded by wildflowers, in the distance the small group of villagers went about their duties.The village was home to some of the servants, the ones with families at least, the others lived within the servants quarters set into the mountain itself.

The mountain keep of the Witchers was deceptive, it went deep below and that was Takara’s domain, and it went wide into the mountain, that was his domain, he’d been surprised at how many rooms and workrooms were actually in the keep.At its height Takara had said it could house just over three hundred witchers, mages and the servants who ran the keep.

He heard a slight commotion and glanced down to see Geralt in the courtyard with Baldwin, the boy was learning sword fighting from his guardian and was quite apt with it, Elka was with them her own sword in hand as she waited for Geralt to finish with the boy.

Baldwin had thrived under Marlene and Barnabas-Basil’s care, but he had been more than happy to come to Kaer Morhen, he loved the forests and the mountains and he and Haru seemingly disappeared for hours to explore.The children were happy here, and to both he and Geralt that was incredibly important.

He didn’t hear anything behind him but a slight change in something told him he wasn’t alone, “Welcome back Takara,” he said with a smile.

“You’re getting better at that,” she murmured as she stepped up beside him, he looked at her, she was dressed in black and gold, her hair still done up in her crown.

“And how fairs your Empire Empress?”

“Still in turmoil but I’m pleased to state that all members of the Yasouzu Clan have been eliminated... all but Ichika.”

“Still being tormented?” He asked mildly, as he turned to face her.

“Yes, her death will be a reminder to all of my people that I will not tolerate betrayal.”

Emhyr saw the viciously savage smile she let herself have as she said it, he didn’t blame her, Ichika had been the one to create the charm that had rocked Haru into fading, it was done at the behest of her birth clan, the formidable Yasouzu.

Takara had said that the betrayal had overwhelmed not only her clan but also the entirety of the south, the common Kitsune rallied behind her, and while many had agreed that Haru was a problem, many believed that he would be Takara’s problem as he aged.They had been furious that a child had gone through what he had.

“Are you ready to execute her yet?”

“Not yet, I am glad though that her children are here so they do not see her suffer.”

Emhyr nodded his head, Misaki and the twins had made their home here, along with several attendants of various youkai types.They kept mostly to themselves though but were quite friendly when approached, and they kept Haru in hand when Takara wasn’t here.

She was spending a week every month in Nihvon because of the turmoil of not only the Yasouzu’s betrayal but the turmoil brought about by her declaration of being a Kuro Kitsune.She had finally done so after the visiting Emperor of the West had released the Tsukayomi Prophecy after his visit to her.

Takara had told them all about it and how It spoke of eight powerful rulers who would rule the four lands, that only when all four empires were ruled by true mates, of powerful descent would their powers hold the Darkness back and in time destroy it.And while the prophecy had galvanised the Youkai through Nihvon, the last part had rocked their world, particularly the south.

Black as night, white as moon, flame of the southern bloom.

Gold of horn, heart of courage, graven wind of the northern war.

Red as blood, fangs of poison, earth filled voice of western Reason.

Blue as sky wet of skin, water held of eastern whim..

The sages had spent time trying to figure out what it meant, but it had been the knowledge that the Unicorns had given them that they in turn had given Takara that helped them understand the utter betrayal of the Iltheri’i.Her people were coming to grips with the fact that she was a Kuro Kitsune, but they understood now just what it meant, she and Haru were not a danger, they were in fact vital to their safety.

Haru wasn’t in danger anymore, but Takara refused to remove him back to Nihvon, the last conversation Emhyr had with her about it she had said she would not trust his safety to anyone but the few that were here.

He didn’t blame her, in fact he had an offer for her.

He smiled at her, “will you and your people meet me in the forktail Valley in an hour?” He asked, referring to the valley beyond one of the mountains close by.Geralt had called it the forktail valley because it often held the beasts, Takara called it Dol Bleidd, the Valley of Wolves which was the name the elves gave it millennium ago.

“Yes we can, why?”

“Just meet me there,” he said cryptically, ignoring the slight narrowing of her eyes.

“I will change and meet you there, are you ready for the first mages and scholars to arrive tomorrow?”

“Yes, everything has been arranged, try not to scare them too much.”

“If they adhere to the libraries rules then I shall be friendly, if they break my rules... I will act as I will.”

Emhyr had a feeling that Elka’s offhand remark about her tearing out throats would be rather prophetic. She said her goodbyes and he watched as she jumped up on the battlements and then leapt down.

A squeal of delight echoed up from below as Haru caught sight of her, he turned and left the keeps roof heading for his office and study in the top of the tower.He picked up his book, then took the map of the Valleys and Cirilla’s latest letter, along with a scroll from the senate from his desk and went to order the horses saddled.

Before long he was in the inner Bailey of the Keep and Geralt had just finished his training with the two children.

“Takara’s back,” Geralt said as Emhyr approached, Emhyr kissed him on the cheek as he got to Geralt’s side.

“I’m aware, we’re meeting with her and her people in the valley, I’ve already ordered the horses to be made ready.”

Emhyr looked at Elka then, she was dressed in a set of training leathers, and as she moved to hug him he returned the embrace. She loved riding too and often rode with Geralt and him when they went out to survey the valley, he changed his mind about the children’s schedule for the day, “you two have a lesson in half an hour with your tutor, but if you wish to come with us, you may.” 

He didn’t need to ask them again, they nodded their heads enthusiastically, and Elka said “I’ll come, why are we going?”

“Its a surprise, go and tell the stable master to saddle Starheart and Brave-one.” He watched as the two skipped off to do just that and then looked at Geralt, “the Senate have signed off the approval for the Treaty with Takara.”

“Of course they did,” he murmured slightly sarcastically and Emhyr couldn't help the snort of laughter as Geralt went over to the well and hauled up a bucket.Geralt grabbed a rag from the basket left there and wet it down to give himself a light wash, stripping off his linen shirt to do so.

Emhyr couldn’t help but enjoy the way the light played on those muscles as he did.

“How’s Ciri going?” Geralt asked while he wiped himself down.

“She’s doing well, went back to work last week, the Empire doesn’t stop just because the Empress gives birth.”

Ciri had given birth to twins just a few weeks ago, the second child had been a surprise purely because Cirilla’s power had been interfering with the mages and healers looking after her, they knew there had been one, but two had surprised them all.

Under Lanfare’s careful watch, Prince Torres Emhyr var Emreis had been born first, his sister Princess Pavetta Rhiannon var Emreis had been born second. Emhyr and Geralt had been there for the birth, and the two had visited frequently in the last few weeks, as had Takara and Haru.

Haru seeing a baby for the first time had been both cute and endearing, he was so incredibly gentle with them but his instinct had been to guard, and guarded he had. He’d refused to leave the room for anyone and had been suspicious of all who weren’t blood, in the end Takara had had to haul him out under her arm.

She was now working to moderate his instincts for pack babies, he saw the two as siblings apparently and a child his age shouldn’t have such strong instincts to protect.But then again, he was a Kuro Kitsune so it could be that he would respond that way, she had no idea because she hadn’t grown up in a large clan.

Geralt pulled back on his shirt, “when are we visiting again?”

Geralt had taken to being a Grandda with delight, so had he to tell the truth, Emhyr shook his head at his husband, “you’re going to get a reputation for being an old softie,” he teased.

Geralt gave him a foolish smile, “I can deal with that, much preferable to the butcher of blaviken what about your own reputation as a hardass, its taken a battering in the last few months oh relentless one.”

Emhyr returned the foolish smile, “I can deal with that,” he said and the two of them walked past well tended beds of herbs and the Keeps Herbalist tending them, Geralt waved at the woman, Tomira, Emhyr remembered her from Norvigrad, and how she had survived the Church’s prison.

Geralt had arranged for to become the herbalist through Pricilla, after her ordeal Tomira need quite and the valley was peaceful.

They arrived at the stables in the outer courtyard and met Elka and Baldwin, a few of the Impera Brigade where there and Emhyr declined the offer of an escort. Geralt gave her a boost onto Starheart and Baldwin onto to Brave-one, then took his own mount as Emhyr took to Innemend, his new Stallion.The new stallion had been brought up at the start of summer along with a mount for Baldwin, this one was young and a little frisky, and as stubborn as his sire Infinite.

They moved out and Emhyr felt himself relax into riding as the four of them cantered down the cobbled road and towards the fjord and the forest beyond, Geralt in the lead, he knew where they were going better than Emhyr.

The freedom to move about with out a guard presence shadowing his every move had been the easiest thing to adapt to and he really did revel in the ability to be able to move about easily now, without having to worry about a dozen men following.

They arrived at the valley after bing through the small pass, and he looked out over the small forested area, it was perfect he thought.

They got off and let the horses graze as Geralt scouted the surroundings, there were very little in the way of monsters but you couldn’t teach an old wolf to let his guard down and Emhyr let him do what he felt was necessary. Elka skipped away a little to pick the wildflowers growing nearby, Baldwin trailing after her and Emhyr decided to sit on the log and read from the book he’d stuffed into his saddle bag.

He was joined ten minutes later by a Kitsune in his true form as it suddenly poked its head over his shoulder and looked at the book in his hand.

“No dashing tale of adventure Haru, its a treatise on horse husbandry,” he said to the kit, who snorted in derision right in Emhyrs ear, then disappeared, the sharp yelp from Elka letting Emhyr know where the kit had gone off to.

Misaki landed gently beside Emhyr, “Emhyr-sama, a pleasure to see you this morning,” the kitsune said as he sat crossed legged on the ground.

“Misaki, how are you?”

“Well thank you, Takara-Obasan will be here soon, she’s rounding up the twins who decided to scope the valley over the mountain.” He indicated the large mountain in the distance and Emhyr raised an eyebrow.

“They left you alone with Haru?”

“I told them too,” Emhyr nodded his head and the went back to reading as the four other youkai started to appear. There were two Tengu called, Akita and Atara, a Bakeneko called Daisuke and a female kitsune called Mizuki.

He waved at them as they called out to him but let them do their thing as Geralt jogged back up the hill to his spot.

“Hey Misaki,” he said as he flopped down on the ground next to Emhyr on the log, he placed his head on Emhyrs knees as he did, Emhyr paused, then with one hand started playing with Geralt’s hair.

“Geralt-san, how are the surrounds?”

“Nothing untoward, but you already knew that,” Geralt replied dryly relaxing against Emhyrs legs as Emhyr continued to pet Geralts hair.

Emhyr watched the small smile on Misaki’s lips, his fangs peaking through, Haru bounded up in his human form, carrying an arm full of wildflowers as Elka came wandering up behind him. Emhyr looked about not seeing Baldwin, but he wasn’t concerned, with this many youkai about the boy was safe.

“Misaki, can you make flower crowns?” Asked Haru excitedly, Emhyr was sure there was the reason the boy had slipped away, Baldwin had no interest in flowers... Sun above he hoped he didn’t find another helpless creature that needed help.

“No Haru-kun, I cannot.”

“Thats okay, Elka is going to teach me,” the boy chirped and then promptly sat down next to his cousin, Elka joining them.

Emhyr saw a smug smile start to bloom on Geralts face, “what are you finding so amusing?”

“We should have brought a picnic,” Geralt said comfortably but Elka had over heard them.

“Oh, can we next time, we haven't gone on a picnic since we were in Toussaint a few months ago.”

“Alright sweetheart, we’ll arrange one next week,” Emhyr promised and watched as she went back to teaching Haru to arrange flowers into a crown.

The small group fell into comfortable silence only broken when Baldwin returned, he sat down with Elka and reached for a flower, Emhyr thanking the Great Sun that there was no creature around him.

Haru looked up and yipped in excitement, “Hahaue is here” he called and got to his feet, the flowers on his head shifting to lopsided as he did.

Takara landed with her customary grace, a simple blue kimono fluttering in the wind as she did, Emhyr looked and then smiled, it was the same one she had worn when he had first met her. The twins landed next to her and she stepped up to Haru who was all but bouncing to see her.

“Hello my kit, what are you making?” She asked as she reached out and straightened his crown.

“Elka showed me how to make flower crowns,” he said excitedly, “see, I made you one.”

She gave him a brilliant smile and bent down so he could place the crown of red and yellow flowers on her head, Haru leaned in gave her a gentle lick on her cheek and Takara embraced him.

“Thank you Haru-kun,” Emhyr heard her murmur.

She looked up at Emhyr and then slightly narrowed her eyes, “you have me where you want me Emhyr var Emreis, now tell me what have you schemed and planned?”

“Who says I schemed and planned,” he asked, not affronted at her accusation, more amused.

“I know you, you’re scheming.”

“Good to know I haven't changed that much, but.... this wasn’t my scheme, it was Ciri’s,” he got up from his log when Geralt moved so he could then took the scroll he had brought with him, he unraveled the scroll.

“We the senate of Nilfgaard, with approval of her Imperial Majesty Empress Cirilla var Emreis do hear-by cede the Valley of Dol Bleidd, next to the demesne of Kaer Morhen, to Lady Takara Ayakashi as a gift to her and her people.”

He looked up at her to see her blink, a slow blink that showed her surprise, “Ciri has also changed the parameters of your treaty with her in regards to the amount of people that you are allowed to bring across from Nihvon, as it stands now it is ten, as a show of good faith it has been raised to fifty,” He held out the senates scroll to her.

“Why? why do this?” She asked as she took it.

“Kaer Morhen has always been your home, will always be your home, but from what I’ve come to understand from you and your family, clan is important to you all, also it must be getting crowded down there in your quarters. So we thought that you could build here, a home for Haru that is filled with light and air, it is Ciri’s wish that you build a compound like that of the Ayakashi, only I’ve been asked to tell you...not so big.”

She stared at him and then looked at Haru who was looking up at her, his ears flicking a bit as he processed what he was hearing, “can we live here Hahaue, instead of in the Library?” He asked her.

“Would you like that Haru?”

“Yes, very much so,” he said earnestly to her and that obviously made up her mind.

“Misaki,” she ordered, “take the others and find the glen next to the mountain stream that runs through the valley, assess it and tell me if you think its a viable spot for a Konkyo,” she told her nephew, who had come to his feet when she had first landed.

Misaki smiled, “at once Denka, Daisuki, Akita, Akara and Mizuki, come with me.”

They left, disappearing into the forested surrounds, Takara looked at Geralt, “you had something to do with this my child of honour and fire,” it wasn’t a question, and she reached out to gently stroke his cheek.

“Of course,” he told her unrepentantly a grin on his face, she shook her head at him, but Emhyr could see by the way her tails moved, she was pleased, “we want you and your family to be happy here Takara.”

At her nod, Geralt leaned over and kissed her brow, “I’ll go round up the horses,” he said to Emhyr as she stepped back, “Baldwin you’re with me kiddo.”

“Yes Geralt,” the boy said and the two left to go find their mounts.

Elka came up to Emhyr and he raised his arm to wrap it around her shoulder, Takara looked at him.

“Thank you, for your scheming and your planning,” she teased him and he couldn’t help the smile.

“I scheme and plan very well thank you very much, but this one was all Ciri’s idea.”

She looked over the valley, a small smile on her face, and he felt the gentle touch of one of her furred tails on his hand.

“Then I must thank Ciri, but I somehow think you had a hand in it, my child of cunning and courage.”

He felt his lungs seize at the appellation she had just given him, Takara smiled mysteriously then picked up her kit with her tails and took to the sky.

“Sounds like you got claimed,” Geralt drawled from behind him and he turned in time to catch the reigns as they were tossed to him.

“What does it mean?” He asked Geralt who walked the few steps to come to his side, Roach behind him on his lead.

“Its an appellation given to us when we’re kids, she called Elka her child of grace and honour last week, its what she sees in you that she calls you.I’m honour and fire, honour because I always had an honourable streak in me and fire because I was always in trouble and feisty about it.Cunning and courage... yep she’s got you pegged there.”

Emhyr tried to wrap his mind around it, but Geralt waved Elka away and told to her to go and mount Starheart by the log, he took Emhyrs free hand and pulled him over to him, Emhyr let him, “she’s claimed you Emhyr, you’re not just a friend now, you’re family to her.”

“Family?” If she had decided to smack him over the head, he couldn’t have been more surprised, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Yep, wait till the others hear about it, she gives most witchers she meets an appellation within a few months of knowing them, you’re hers Emhyr, just as your mine, and Elka’s and Ciri’s.Family.”

Geralt leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, a sweet kiss and with the impressionable audience he knew he couldn’t deepen it, he resolved himself to do so the moment they were alone.Geralt pulled back and gave him a sappy grin, “come on husband mine - Yen’s arriving this afternoon and we have so much to do for when the scholars and mages arrive tomorrow.”

“It’s mostly done, but I do need to oversee the kitchen to ensure the formal dinner preparations are on track,” he said reluctantly to Geralt and then moved to mount his horse, Geralt mounted his old stallion and Emhyr looked at the thoroughbred. Nikademus would be pushing thirteen years now he thought, time for the old boy to retire and spend his years at stud, he’d speak to Geralt about it later and talk about a new mare for him.He had noted Geralts preference for mares, at the time giving him Nikademus had been a way of ensuring the witcher was well rewarded after declining the gold he’d been offered.But time past now and he had seen that the mares, like any female, seemed to dote on him, and Geralt on them.

But first he’d make sure the arrangements were done for tomorrow and greet Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg, so much to do, that hadn’t changed, but there was freedom in what had.

The days were slow and content he mused, after everything that he had done and everything that he had strived for, he hadn’t expected to enjoy himself after his retirement, but he was. 

He well and truly was.

With Geralt at his side he was learning the secrets of a Keep that had stood for centuries, and he was enjoying being able to read whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and Takara had a plethora of Elven text and pre-landing works.It was a retirement he could enjoy, one that was filled with his husband and his family, he hadn’t known it was what he needed, now it was all he wanted.

With Geralt at his side, he was more than happy and content, and it was all that life could be.

———

Three hours thought Geralt with exasperation as Yennefer opened a portal to the Imperial University for him to shove the still bleeding mage back to the city... three hours was how long it took for someone to piss of Takara.

It had to be a record, and it was impressive he decided, the mage was still alive, he’d give her that, he was bleeding from the wounds in his throat from where her claws had gripped him, he was pissed off and angry but he was alive.

The orientation with the twenty mages and scholars, seven women and thirteen men, had gone well that afternoon. And after the rules had had been discussed, again, because they all knew them, they had been escorted into the Library and introduce to Takara.

Geralt and Emhyr had enjoyed listening to the exclamations of amazement and joy from the gathered mages and scholars and they had wandered the levels with Takara as she spoke about the collections she had amassed with them all.

Takara had already known the topics their guest were most interested in from her correspondence with them, and had already arranged books on their topics in the study area at the bottom of the library, her main rule was no article was to be removed from the Library proper.

All had gone well until it was time to leave, Takara though, Geralt had noticed had her eyes on one mage in particular and the moment he had stepped into the stairs to leave was the moment she had struck. Her claws wrapped around the mages neck from behind and she hauled him back, not careful about how she did it.

The mage had reacted with magic, predictably, but it had no effect in the Library, she tore his robes apart and pulled out a single small book from his inside pocket and she snarled when she let him go.

Her eyes had gone red and her fangs had descended, she was truly frightening when she was angry, “he is not allowed here,” she growled at Emhyr.

Geralt grabbed the still bleeding mage by his clothes and dragged him away from her before she changed her mind and decided to kill him. 

The others stared at her in shock and she pointed one bloodied claw at them, “consider this my only warning, the next who steals will die,” she disappeared from the mezzanine entranceway.

Emhyr looked at the mage coldly, “you were not only warned Master Ederius, you signed a contract agreeing to the rules of this place.”

“I just thought, a little light reading,” he the older man stammered holding his neck, he took his hand away and looked down, Geralt saw his eyes widen... “I’m bleeding? That creature almost killed me!” He yelled, getting over his shock and coming out angry and entitled.

Emhyr raised and eyebrow but Geralt winced when a deep, low growl resounded through the Library, “before she comes back and kills him for the insult, can we leave?” He asked Emhyr conversationally.

“My study Master Ederius, I’ll have lady Yennefer arrange for you to leave,”

Ederius however decided to get up on his high horse as he stood up and tried to set his clothes straight, “What?” He barked at Emhyr incredulously, “I just got here, I will not leave until -“ he stopped obviously remembering who he was speaking too and swallowed loudly at the look Emhyr directed at him, “Emperor Emeritus, this research is vital -“

“Then you should have thought of that before you broke the cardinal rule of this library,” Emhyr said icily, “this discussion is over, I have no more to say to you, Geralt remove him.”

“With pleasure,” Geralt replied, grabbed the mage by the torn robe on his shoulder and all but frog marched the man up the stairs, it was a casual display of strength more for the others.He wasn’t alarmed by a possible retaliation, until he got to the main hall in the keep, the mages magic wouldn’t work, so he ignored the mans threats and the blood that was staining his hand and continued up.

He was met by Yennefer half way down, she looked at him, one eyebrow raised and then at Ederius, “you idiot,” she said softly, and with a fair amount of sneer to Ederius, “you angered the Guardian, the last to do that here, were Philippa Eilhart, Fringella Viggo and Keira Metz, stop this incessant noise and be thankful you’re alive, they are not.”

The two of them escorted him to the portal room just off the main hall and within minutes he was tossed through and gone.

“I’ll write a report for the University’s Council, but I don’t think they’re going to be too happy with him once they’ve heard from the Emperor Emeritus about this.”

Geralt snorted, “I can guarantee they won’t,” he said back to her as they walked out, he heard the grating of the Library closing and saw that Emhyr and the others were out. Emhyr was in the throes of explaining that there were very few who could open the way to the Library, its doors would open at nine bells in the morning and close promptly at six bells in the evening, unless agreed upon with Lady Takara.

“Now the servants will show you to your rooms, a formal dinner is set for seven bells this evening and there is a folder in your rooms explaining meal times and what not.I suggest you read it and understand that unless you bring a servant of your own employ they are not at your beck and call, they have their duties and are not here for your comfort.Also reflect on what you have seen today, Lady Takara can be your greatest help and asset in your research, she enjoys the intellectual enterprise and is knowledgeable on many topics. She can also be your executioner if you disobey the rules, she’s given her warning and might I add, she was fairly restrained in her anger this time.It’s your call ladies and gentlemen.”

They all nodded and left with the servants who had already moved their bags and trunks to their rooms, Yennefer bowed to Emhyr and said, “by your leave sire?”

Emhyr nodded and Yennefer left leaving Geralt alone with Emhyr, “I need a drink” Emhyr muttered and Geralt grinned.

“I need to wash my hands,” he said as he held up his bloody hands, “how about you find a bottle of something good and I’ll meet you in our rooms.”

Emhyr nodded and Geralt jogged outside to wash his hands, no point fouling up the water in their rooms with blood.

He met up with Emhyr in their room shortly, coming up the stair of the tower and opening the wooden screen door, there rooms were considerably smaller than what Emhyr was used too but it was comfortable, cozy and lushly elegant as only Nilfgaardians could do. The fire pit in the centre of the room was unlit and Geralt couldn’t help the flicker of memory about Emhyr in winter refusing to remove himself from the chair near it. Emhyr hated winter but had managed to survive his first mountain winter this far north with only minor complaints.

Emhyr though now was leaning on the balcony overlooking the valley, two glasses a bottle and a coin purse at his side.

He grinned when he saw the coin purse, he’d bet Emhyr a hundred florens last night, that it would be less than a week before someone pissed Takara off, Emhyr had been more optimistic and replied a month, but there had to be bloodshed.

He came up behind his husband and reached out to take the coin pouch, he tossed it towards his dresser and then wrapped his arms around Emhyr from behind, leaning in and scenting him from the crook of his neck.

“I am glad I decided to do this, I can still be my autocratic self, that part hasn't changed, but I can still be me with my family.So with only one casualty... lets see how they go in the next few weeks before the next group arrives,” Emhyr said to him as he took hold of a glass of wine and sipped it.

Geralt hummed a reply, trying to decide if wine was preferable to holding on to Emhyr, Emhyr made up his mind for him.

“Your wine Geralt, I didn’t pour it for you not to drink it,” amusement coloured his voice, Geralt sighed and let go, coming beside Emhyr and he subconsciously copied his relaxed lean onto the balustrade.

The view was gorgeous, he had always loved the view from the tower, now however, it looked over not only a beautiful valley but also the restored walls and ramparts of Kaer Morhen.He wished Vesemir could have seen it, he always had been a stickler for them working around the grounds and fixing up the parts that were collapsing.

He took his wine and sipped it, smiling when he realised Emhyr had picked a red from Corvo, “good red,” he said to him with a smirk.

“Hmm, your vintner knows what he’s doing,” Emhyr said back to him and reached out to place his hand on top of Geralts, Geralt shifted his fingers so they entwined, “I’m surprised she didn’t kill him.”

“Same, but she probably tempered her response, so as not to terrify everyone... the next person though will die.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Emhyr said dryly, the two of them sipped their wine glasses and Geralt contemplated the best way to get Emhyr down in the baths. He’d been delighted when he’d realised they’d been restored, and the Nilfgaardians loved bathing and had no problem with public baths.The good thing about being in charge though was that both he and Emhyr could and often did activate the wards so they were alone.

He reached out and brushed back Emhyrs hair, the length somewhat longer than usual, and couldn’t helped the small grin, “I love the fact that your letting your hair down so to speak.”

Emhyr just reached out and stroked Geralts jawline, “and I loved the fact that you have yet to regrow your beard,” he teased.

Geralt sighed, “the things I do for love,” he groused, Emhyr really didn’t like the beard, Geralt had tried, but Emhyr always got a beard rash from Geralt when they made love.

Emhyr leaned in and kissed him, and Geralt enjoyed the heat and desire conveyed in the kiss, forget the bath he decided, the bed was behind them.

The idea though took flight when he heard the sound of silk shifting softly in the breeze, neither he or Emhyr were wearing silk, “incoming,” he murmured, giving time for Emhyr to brace himself just as a small hand gripped the balustrade from below and pull himself up.

“Hello Emhyr, Geralt,” chirped Haru at them with a pleased grin on his face, “I am to ask if you wish to have afternoon tea with Hahaue and I in the school room, Elka, Baldwin and Lady Yennefer are.”

Emhyr smiled at Haru, “hello scamp, staying out of trouble?”

“I’m trying to, Mizuki cried when I was naughty the other day and wouldn’t listen,” he told them, guilt written all over him as he said it.

“Yeah kiddo, women do that when they’re frustrated, but in answer to your invitation, we’d love to join you.”

“Goodie, Hahaue brought back tea from Nihvon and mochi,” he sounded so excited over whatever mochi were and he jumped off the balustrade onto the balcony beside them. His chatter over the delicacies that Takara had brought with her from Nihvon was endearing as he escorted them out of their room.Emhyr reached for Geralts hand again and took it, the two of them happily following the animated kit.

Days like this, thought Geralt, slow days filled with family, it had been a hidden dream once thought impossible, now, now it was his reality.

And as the days merged into each other, his contentment only grew, and he knew that whatever the future held... whether it was idiot mages, or Emhyr in a snit, it would be days where they could just be with each other and their family.

It was perfect he thought, so perfect, for once life had finally given him what he wanted, and it was everything he needed.

With Emhyr by his side, they would be together, through thick and thin, no matter what came next. No matter how sappy it sounded he was determined that their story would end with,And they lived happily ever after. 

They earned it.

— - —

_Fin_

— - —

Wow - finished.What a journey, I actually found it hard to finish this chapter, I didn’t want to end it, so I procrastinated in starting, then just kept writing. 

So I want to say thank you to everyone who finished it with me, you’ve stuck through over a year of this series, well done, my editing skills suck at the best of time so every one of you has had to put up with my poor attempts to edit.

I also didn’t expect this to be so big - but my muse was a wicked witch who refused to let me go.

Now... now I’m going to read all the fanfic I haven’t read because I have difficulty reading and writing at the same time.And then - then I have a few story ideas (yes it involves Emhyr/Geralt).

But I may visit this series again... maybe when Elka gets a little older and has taken her throne.Ooooo - actually thats given me an idea (Noooo, I don’t need more idea’s)

Anyway once again thank you for reading and.... catch you in the next story.

Glossamyre.


End file.
